und das Leben geht weiter
by aislingde
Summary: Was ist, wenn man plötzlich unsterblich wird? Und wie bereitet man sich auf seinen ersten Kampf vor? Chris Schwenk will das eigentlich gar nicht wissen, hat aber keine Wahl.
1. Default Chapter

****

Titel: … Und das Leben geht weiter

Autor: Aisling

Fandom: Highlander/Echte Kerle

Genre: Drama/Slash/Krimi/Erotik/Gewalt

Personen: Chris Schwenk, Eddie, Amanda, Methos, Joe

Pairing: Chris/Eddie

Inhalt: Chris Schwenk wird unsterblich. Wie kommt er mit dieser Tatsache zurecht und wie bereitet er sich auf seinen ersten Kampf vor?

Disclaimer: Wieder einmal gehört mir nix.

Dank: An Birgitt. Ohne sie als Betaleserin hätte ich dieses Projekt niemals fertig geschrieben. Sie stand mir die ganzen 300 Seiten mit Rat und Tat zu Seite. Und an Johannes. Er hat die kritischen Highlanderszenen im Beta gehabt.

Kommentare: Echte Kerle ist ein Fandom, das mich einfach nicht loslässt. Und die Tatsache, Chris Schwenk zum Unsterblichen zu machen, hatte mich einfach gereizt.

****

**_Kapitel 1: Urlaub mit Hindernissen_ **

_Juni 2003 Frankfurt_

Zum letzten Mal ging Chris durch das Haus - Eddie hatte zwar kurz vorher auch schon einen Kontrollgang gemacht, aber sicher war sicher.

Auch wenn sie einen Housesitter hatten, der sich um die wenigen überlebenden Topfpflanzen und die Post kümmern würde, Chris hatte definitiv keine Lust, am ersten oder zweiten Urlaubstag einen Anruf zu bekommen, dass die Wohnung abgesoffen war, weil er einen Wasserhahn vergessen hatte.

Nicht, nachdem sie drei Monate gebraucht hatten, um Chris' Sachen so in den Haushalt zu integrieren, dass die Räume auch wirklich wohnlich waren.

"Chris! Komm runter! Das Taxi ist da!"

Eddies Ruf unterbrach Chris' Gedanken.

"Komme schon!"

Nach einem letzten Blick ins Schlafzimmer lief Chris die Treppe runter, wo Eddie auf ihn wartete. Chris packte sich seinen Koffer und wollte zur Tür hinaus, als er aufgehalten wurde.

"Du hast etwas vergessen!"

Aber was? In Gedanken überprüfte Chris noch einmal seine Checkliste, aber er hatte alles erledigt. Selbst das Gartentor hatte er abgeschlossen.

Aber Eddies genervter Blick zeigte, dass ihm wohl doch etwas entgangen war. Fragend zog er seine Schultern hoch.

"Dein Handy! Du hast mir versprochen, es auszuschalten und wegzupacken, bevor wir ins Taxi steigen. Es reicht schon, wenn sie dich sonst zu allen möglichen und unmöglichen Uhrzeiten anrufen. Ich will in diesem Urlaub das Gebimmel von dem Scheißding nicht hören!"

Schuldbewusst kramte Chris in seiner Jacke, nahm das Handy, schaltete es aus und legte es auf die Garderobe. Eddie hatte ja recht, aber als Zollfahnder im Bereich der organisierten Kriminalität musste er halt immer für die Kollegen erreichbar sein.

Chris war froh, dass Eddie durch eine frühere Beziehung – ausgerechnet mit Chris' Expartner bei der Kripo, Mike Niemcek - Erfahrung im Zusammenleben mit einem Polizisten hatte. So hatte er Verständnis, dass er zu den unmöglichsten Zeiten zu einem Einsatz rausgerufen wurde. Es wäre eine Lüge, zu behaupten, dass Eddie Chris' Job und das damit verbundene Berufsrisiko mochte, aber er hatte gelernt, sich damit zu arrangieren. Ein Punkt war, dass er mit seiner eigenen Autowerkstatt seine Arbeitszeiten Chris' Zeiten anpassen konnte.

Um den Taxifahrer nicht noch länger warten zu lassen, sparte sich Chris einen Kommentar, nahm seinen Koffer und verließ das Haus.

Eddie folgte sofort.

Als sie im Taxi saßen und losfuhren, fand Eddies Hand wie zufällig ihren Weg auf Chris' Bein.

Diese Wärme, die von der Hand ausging, entspannte Chris. Er lehnte sich zurück und schloss die Augen. Jetzt hatte er Zeit zu träumen, denn die Fahrt würde etwa eine halbe Stunde dauern.

Mehr als ein halbes Jahr war er jetzt mit Eddie zusammen.

Es war ein Wunder, dass sie es nach fast acht Jahren doch noch geschafft hatten, ein Paar zu werden. Wenn er da nur an das letzte Jahr dachte, hatte Chris immer noch ein flaues Gefühl im Magen.

Im Nachhinein hatte er das Gefühl, dass sie umeinander herumgetanzt waren, zuerst zu nah, dann waren sie erschrocken auf Abstand gegangen und dann, ja dann tanzten sie ganz langsam wieder aufeinander zu, vorsichtig, zögernd und doch mit dem Willen, sich wieder näher zu kommen.

Und sie hatten es geschafft, waren entgegen aller Vorhersagen immer noch zusammen.

Wie hatte es Mike kurz nach Weihnachten ausgedrückt: "Fisch findet Fahrrad" Jetzt konnte Chris darüber lachen, aber damals hatte Mikes Spruch noch etwas weh getan.

Aber jetzt würde er Eddie nicht verlassen. Nie wieder. Es war schon seltsam, bei keiner Frau hatte Chris jemals den Gedanken ‚für immer' gehabt, aber bei Eddie kam gar nichts anderes in Frage.

Ein sanfter Druck auf seinem Oberschenkel brachte ihn wieder in die Realität zurück.

"Na, hast du davon geträumt, am Strand zu liegen und dass ich dir den Rücken einmassiere?"

"Nein, ich hab' davon geträumt, am Strand zu liegen, von dir den Rücken einmassiert zu bekommen und schönen Mädchen nachzuschauen."

Die Antwort war nur Eddies Grinsen, das Chris sämtliche Mädchen sofort vergessen ließ. Er versank in Eddies Augen und wünschte sich nicht an den Strand, sondern alleine mit Eddie ins Hotelzimmer.

"Gott, was würd' ich dafür geben, wenn wir das Einchecken und den Flug schon hinter uns hätten."

"Dabei bist du von unserem Urlaubsort nicht so begeistert", wurde er von Eddie aufgezogen.

"Klar, wir sind Deutsche und fliegen nach Amerika. Jetzt, wo die Amis gerade Krieg spielen und die Deutschen die Rolle des Spielverderbers übernehmen. Die Nachrichten sind doch voll mit den aberwitzigsten Meldungen. Und dann willst du ausgerechnet nach San Francisco."

Okay, bevor sie sich langweilten, dann kabbelte sich Chris lieber mit Eddie. Er war sich sicher, so die Taxifahrt, das Einchecken und einen Großteil des Fluges überbrücken zu können.

"Ach, was hast du denn gegen San Francisco?", kam es auch seidenweich von Eddie zurück.

"Dort ist es staubig, du musst die Straßen rauf und runter laufen und es ist die Hochburg der Schwulen!"

"Ich glaube, du hast da was übersehen!"

Ein Kichern unterdrückend, schaffte es Chris, einen unschuldigen Augenaufschlag zu mimen.

"Ach ja? Was denn?"

"Du bist mit mir zusammen und de facto bist du schwul."

Aus dem Augenwinkel konnte Chris erkennen, dass der Taxifahrer sie immer wieder im Rückspiegel musterte, aber da sein Ausdruck eher neugierig war, konnte Chris es ignorieren.

"Das ist doch nicht das Problem!", wehrte sich Chris.

"Was denn?", kam es prompt von Eddie zurück.

"Dass dort Tausende attraktiver Männer unterwegs sind, die versuchen werden, dich zu vernaschen. Du weißt doch, ich bin eifersüchtig, deswegen wollte ich irgendwohin, wo es keine Konkurrenz gibt."

Jetzt mussten sie beide grinsen, denn Chris war alles, nur nicht eifersüchtig. Bevor es jedoch endgültig in Albernheiten ausbrach, waren sie am Flughafen angekommen.

Als sie in der langen Schlange standen und darauf warteten, ihr Gepäck aufzugeben und ihre Bordtickets zu erhalten, kabbelten sie sich weiter.

Mit keinem anderen Menschen konnte Chris so ausgelassen herumalbern wie mit Eddie, und ihm war klar, dass sie sich im Moment fast schon kindisch benahmen.

Aber es war egal.

Drei Wochen Urlaub mit Eddie und kein Telefon, das ihn an die Arbeit erinnern würde. Mehr brauchte Chris nicht, um glücklich zu sein.

So sehr er seinen Job auch liebte, manchmal hatte er das Gefühl, von seiner Arbeit aufgefressen zu werden. Besonders seitdem er mit seinem Partner Engin Korpak auch in seiner Freizeit in Sachen Bechthold recherchierte, hatte er kaum noch Zeit für Eddie.

In der Schlange ging es nur langsam voran, und mit jeder Minute verlor Chris ein Stück seiner Unbeschwertheit.

Denn als sich Eddie vorbeugte und ihm "Ich liebe dich" ins Ohr hauchte, wurde dies von den missbilligenden Blicken vieler Anwesenden verfolgt.

Chris hasste es. Er hasste es so sehr, dass er sich versteifte und die Nackenmuskeln verkrampfte.

Warum konnten sie ihn nicht in Ruhe lassen? Wenn er wollte, dann könnte er Eddie heiraten, genauso, wie es sein ehemaliger Arbeitskollege Mike vorgemacht hatte. Aber nein, sobald zwei Männer sich anders verhielten, wurden sie von tausend Augen verfolgt.

"Das ist auch ein Grund, warum ich mit dir nach San Francisco wollte." Eddie schien seine Gedanken zu lesen. "Du verkrampfst dich jedes Mal, wenn ich in der Öffentlichkeit zeige, dass wir mehr sind als Freunde. Und das nur, weil einige Omas meinen, uns anstarren zu müssen. Das Problem werden wir in San Francisco nicht haben."

"Glaubst du wirklich, dass uns da keiner hinterher starrt?"

Wieso musste Eddie nur fast einen Kopf größer sein? Vor einigen Jahren, als er feststellte, dass er das erste graue Haar hatte, hatte sich Chris jegliche Komplexe bezüglich seines Aussehens abgewöhnt. Aber Eddie war nun mal so groß und um ihm etwas ins Ohr zu hauchen, musste er sich schon auf die Zehenspitzen stellen und das nervte schon ein wenig. Eddie hatte es da viel einfacher, er brauchte sich nur herunter zu beugen.

Eddie war sich seiner Wirkung bewusst. Er wusste, dass er mit seinem Wuschelkopf – seine braunen Haare ließen sich auch mit Gel kaum bändigen - und dem Dackelblick aus seinen grünbraunen Augen unwiderstehlich aussah. Wieder beugte er sich vor, zog Chris ein kleines Stück zu sich und redete, nein flüsterte fast schon. Um ihn zu verstehen, musste Chris noch näher ranrücken.

"Doch, aber aus einem ganz anderen Grund. In San Francisco fragen sie sich, was wir wohl nachts anstellen. Und ob wohl eine Chance besteht, einen von uns zu vernaschen. Was meinst du, was in den Köpfen der ignoranten Omas hier vorgeht? Sie sind neidisch auf uns, und das ist der Grund, warum sie uns anstarren."

Gott, wieso musste Eddie in diesem leicht heiseren Tonfall flüstern? Und dann noch dieser Blick. Konnte er sich den nicht für später aufheben, wenn sie alleine in einem Zimmer waren?

Aber nein, er musste mal wieder herausfordern.

"Edgar Sänger! Hör' auf, mich so zu provozieren, sonst vergess' ich mich noch!"

Aber Eddie grinste nur. Ihm war es egal, ob die Leute hinschauten oder nicht, denn er legte auch noch demonstrativ seinen Arm um Chris und ließ eine Hand auf seiner Hüfte ruhen.

Chris ergab sich seinem Schicksal. Wenn Eddie in dieser Stimmung war, dann konnte ihn nichts aufhalten. Er versuchte, das Beste daraus zu machen, diese lockere Umarmung zu genießen und die Blicke der Umstehenden zu ignorieren; es gelang aber nicht ganz.

Es kam ihm wie ein Spießrutenlauf vor, bis sie endlich vor dem Schalter standen.

Dort wurden sie auch direkt mit einem eisigen Lächeln begrüßt. Chris ahnte schon Übles.

Als sie ihr Gepäck aufgegeben hatten, ihre Bordtickets überreicht bekamen und einen Blick darauf warfen, wusste Chris, was die nette Dame am Schalter mit ihnen gemacht hatte. Sie hatten keine Plätze nebeneinander, sondern waren quer durch das ganze Flugzeug getrennt.

Gleichzeitig bekam Chris mit, dass am Nachbarschalter ein Pärchen zusammen einen Fensterplatz bekam.

So hatte er sich den Beginn seines Urlaubs nicht vorgestellt. Wie er diese mehr oder weniger subtile Diskriminierung hasste!

Aber bevor Chris seiner Wut ein Ventil verschaffen konnte, hatte sich Eddie mit seinen 1,91 Metern vor dem Schalter aufgebaut und blickte auf die Angestellte hinab.

"Hören Sie mir gut zu: Wenn Sie meinen, uns durch ihre Borniertheit ärgern zu wollen, dann sag' ich Ihnen, was wir machen werden, wenn Sie uns nicht zusammensetzen. Wir werden uns während des ganzen Fluges auf einer der Toiletten miteinander vergnügen. Es ist eine Unverschämtheit, dass Sie es nicht schaffen, Paaren auf Hochzeitsreise anständige Plätze zu geben!"

Das Gesicht der Schalterangestellten war in diesem Moment Gold wert, obwohl Chris nach Eddies Worten am liebsten im Boden versunken wäre. Aber leider war es fester Beton und in dieser Menschenmenge konnte er auch nicht abhauen, ohne Eddie aus den Augen zu verlieren.

Eddie wusste doch genau, dass er solche Sachen nie mitmachen würde. Dafür war Chris nicht locker genug. Auch wenn das Zusammenleben mit Eddie ihm ein recht dickes Fell beschert hatte, exhibitionistische Veranlagungen hatte Chris immer noch nicht. Und auf Hochzeitsreise waren sie auch nicht. Gut, dass Eddie nur den letzten Satz herausgebrüllt hatte. Und die Stimmung sämtlicher Anwesenden schien sich auf einmal zu wandeln: von Verachtung in Amüsiertheit.

Eddies Auftritt zeigte seine Wirkung. Zwei Minuten später hatten ihre Bordtickets. Für nebeneinander liegende Plätze. Einer davon sogar am Fenster.

Mit einem Blick auf Eddies vergnügtes Gesicht beschloss Chris, keinen weiteren Ton zu sagen und es zu genießen.

Eddies kleine Ansprache schien noch weitere Folgen zu haben, denn als sie im Flugzeug saßen, brachte ihnen eine Stewardess Champagner und gratulierte ihnen.

Chris wagte es gar nicht, zu Eddie zu schauen, denn er wusste, dass er nur ein sehr selbstzufriedenes Lächeln sehen würde.

Der restliche Flug verlief friedlich. Der Bordfilm war einschläfernd und irgendwann lag Eddies Hand wieder auf Chris' Oberschenkel.

Als sie endlich gelandet waren, den Zoll durch hatten und den San Francisco International Airport verlassen konnten, war es früher Nachmittag und sie waren beide ziemlich fertig. Elf Stunden Flug und dazu die Wartezeiten in Frankfurt gingen ziemlich an die Kondition. Auch wenn sie zwischendurch etwas geschlafen hatten.

Wie es sich für San Francisco gehörte, war es draußen sehr warm, und als sie das angenehm kühle Flughafengebäude verließen, bekamen sie fast einen Hitzeschock.

Die Sonne stand hoch am wolkenlosen Himmel und eine leichte Brise brachte kaum Abkühlung.

Mit dem klimatisierten Taxi kamen sie recht schnell zum Sir Francis Drake Hotel.

Chris staunte nicht schlecht, als er sah, dass es sich um ein fünf Sterne Palast handelte. Und ärgerte sich, dass Eddie ihn nicht darüber informiert hatte, was für ein Hotel er gebucht hatte. Aber das war wieder einmal typisch für Eddie, dass er nicht freiwillig mit solchen Informationen rausrückte.

Für so einen Nobelschuppen hätte Chris seinen einzigen Anzug eingepackt. Aber da er keine Lust gehabt hatte, dieses Teil nach der Ankunft zu bügeln, hatte er darauf verzichtet. Bei Eddie war es anders. Der packte immer Sachen für jede Gelegenheit ein.

Chris tröstete sich mit dem Gedanken, dass Eddie dies tat, weil er halt stockschwul war.

Aber was sollte es? Wozu sich über fehlende Kleidung ärgern? Schließlich war er auch zum Shoppen hier. Eddie wollte ihn beim Einkauf beraten, damit sein Repertoire nicht mehr nur aus Jeans und Hemd bestehen würde. Da konnten sie auch noch zwei Anzüge fürs Dinner kaufen. Chris wollte sich nicht am ersten Urlaubstag mit Eddie über so eine Kleinigkeit streiten. Deswegen ersparte er sich jeden Kommentar zu diesem Thema.

Das Einchecken verlief problemlos und sie brauchten noch nicht mal ihre Koffer hochzutragen. Für Chris war es ein erster Vorgeschmack auf den Service, den sie die nächsten Tage genießen würden.

Aber als sie ihre Suite betraten, bekam Chris einen erneuten Schock. Diese Zimmer waren nicht nur sehr geräumig, sie waren vor allem kitschig.

"Was für eine Suite hast du hier gebucht? Das ist ja grausam!" Eigentlich wollte Chris Eddie nicht so anmachen, aber seine Nerven waren nach den letzten Stunden einfach überreizt.

Am liebsten hätte er sich auf die Zunge gebissen, aber es war zu spät, der Vorwurf war raus.

Auch Eddie wirkte nicht gerade glücklich.

"Ich habe die Honeymoon-Suite gebucht, aber so einen Geschmack habe ich den Amis nun doch nicht zugetraut. Ich finde es auch schrecklich. Wenn du willst, schau ich, ob wir in ein anderes Zimmer umziehen können."

Das wollte Chris auch nicht. Er wollte nicht, dass Eddie sich wegen der Zimmerfarben mit dem Personal rumärgern musste.

"Glaubst du wirklich, dass es in den anderen Zimmern besser ist? Ich glaube es nicht. Nee, lass mal, die Einrichtung ist in Ordnung, und da wir tagsüber was unternehmen wollen, kann ich nachts mit der Farbe leben."

Währenddessen gingen sie weiter ins Schlafzimmer. Rosa war zwar nicht wirklich Chris' Lieblingsfarbe und die ganzen Rüschen schmerzten seine Augen, dafür war das Bett aber eine geniale Spielwiese, die alle Farben wieder wettmachte.

Er wollte gerade ausprobieren, ob das Bett auch so bequem war wie es aussah, als Eddie in sein Ohr flüsterte.

"Sind jetzt immer noch irgendwelche Omas in der Nähe, die dich zum Eisblock erstarren lassen? Wir sollten in unseren Urlaub reinfeiern! Eine Flasche Sekt steht im Kühler und wir können uns das Abendessen aufs Zimmer bringen lassen. Schließlich sind wir offiziell in den Flitterwochen, da dürfen wir das."

Diese Stimme erzeugte bei Chris eine Gänsehaut, und alle Diskussionen über Farben waren die nächsten Stunden vergessen.

Wieso hatte er sich überhaupt darauf eingelassen, mit Eddie Klamotten kaufen zu gehen? Der Kerl war ja noch schlimmer als alle Freundinnen, die er jemals gehabt hatte. Und wieso mussten in dieser beschissenen Stadt alle Verkäufer schwul sein? Warum gab es kein Gesetz dagegen?

Chris und Eddie hatten eine herrliche Urlaubswoche miteinander verbracht. Göttliche Nächte und tagsüber hatten sie San Francisco erkundet. Wenn sie nicht zu Fuß unterwegs waren, dann nahmen sie eins von den drei noch fahrenden Cable Cars. Eine gute Kondition bekam man dann schnell.

Ob Russian Hill, Haight-Ashbury oder das Regierungsviertel Civic Center, überall waren sie schon durchgelaufen. Hand in Hand, ohne dass sich ein Mensch daran gestört hatte.

Alles war fantastisch gelaufen, bis Eddie heute Morgen vorgeschlagen hatte, doch endlich für Chris die neue Kleidung zu besorgen.

Chris hatte zugestimmt, nicht ahnend, was für eine Tortur auf ihn zukam.

Am Vormittag hatten sie am Union Square sämtliche Geschäfte und Designerläden abgeklappert.

Jeder Verkäufer, auf den sie dort trafen, war nicht nur schwul, sondern hatte auch noch denselben Geschmack wie Eddie.

Für Chris bedeutete das, sich ständig umziehen zu müssen, ständig Eddies kritischem Blick ausgesetzt zu sein, keinen Einfluss darauf zu haben, welche Klamotten er nun anprobieren sollte - die wurden ihm laufend in die Kabine gereicht - und schließlich seine Kreditkarte zu zücken und zu bezahlen, ohne genau zu wissen, was jetzt in der Tüte war. Er wusste nur, dass bei Armani ein schwarzer Anzug Teil seiner neuen Ausstattung geworden war. Bei dem Preis, den er dafür bezahlen durfte, kamen ihm die Tränen.

Nach einer kurzen Mittagspause schlug Eddie vor, ins Haight-Ashbury Viertel zu gehen, weil er dort am Vortag noch einige hippe Kleidungsstücke gesehen hatte.

Chris war zwar ziemlich genervt, konnte aber Eddies Augen wieder einmal nichts entgegensetzen und verbrachte den Nachmittag damit, durch sämtliche Hippieläden durchgereicht zu werden.

Nun hatte es Chris aber endgültig satt. Mehr Taschen konnte und wollte er nicht tragen. Und er würde einen Schreikrampf kriegen, sollte Eddie in den nächsten Jahren die Wortkombination ‚gemeinsam für dich Klamotten kaufen' noch einmal in den Mund nehmen.

Eddie hatte zwar noch einen weiteren Laden heimsuchen wollen, der nach Aussage des letzten Verkäufers (ja, auch der war schwul) die besten Seidenhemden der Stadt hatte, aber Chris hatte gestreikt.

Jetzt waren sie schwer bepackt auf dem Rückweg zum Hotel.

Das Hotel hatte die Empfehlung ausgesprochen, den Stadtteil Tenderloin möglichst und ganz besonders in der Nacht zu meiden, aber er lag auf dem direkten Weg zum Hotel. Und Chris hatte weder Lust noch Nerven, auch nur einen Meter mehr zu laufen als unbedingt notwendig.

Eddie hatte zwar noch versucht, Chris von seinem Vorhaben abzubringen, aber da es in dieser Stadt kein Taxi gab, wenn man es wirklich brauchte, gab er diesen Versuch nach fünf Minuten auf.

Weitere zehn Minuten später wünschte sich Chris, auf Eddie gehört zu haben, denn dieses Viertel hatte eine bedrohliche Atmosphäre. Die Häuser in dem Straßenzug waren heruntergekommen und auch die Menschen, die auf der Straße waren, sahen nicht wirklich vertrauenerweckend aus.

So gingen sie eng nebeneinander und ziemlich zügig den schmalen Gehweg entlang. Einige seltsame Gestalten kamen ihnen zwar entgegen, gingen Chris und Eddie aber ziemlich schnell aus dem Weg.

Nur ein Typ, der wohl betrunken war, steuerte in Schlangenlinien auf sie zu. Ihm schien es egal zu sein, dass Chris' Miene und seine Körpersprache einen unterdrückten Wutausbruch signalisierten.

Er schaffte es sogar, Chris anzurempeln, als sie auf gleicher Höhe waren.

Bei Chris gingen sämtliche Alarmanlagen los. Er blieb stehen, ließ seine Einkaufstaschen fallen und tastete nach seiner Geldbörse. Wie befürchtet war sie weg.

"Rühr dich nicht von der Stelle, Eddie! Das Schwein hat mein Portemonnaie geklaut, den hol ich mir. Ich bin gleich wieder zurück!"

"Verdammt Chris! Lass das! Wir sind hier nicht in Frankfurt! Bleib stehen! Dir könnte sonst noch was passieren!"

Aber das war Chris egal, er war auf hundertachtzig. Er achtete nicht auf Eddie, hatte nur Augen für den Typen, der sein Geld und seine Kreditkarte hatte. Man hatte ihm schon mal sein Auto vor seinen Augen geklaut, ohne dass er eingreifen konnte, aber mit seinem Geld würde das nicht passieren! Es musste sich doch irgendwann mal lohnen, dass er eine Polizeiausbildung hatte.

Die Verfolgung ging über zwei Blocks und führte in eine abgelegene Seitenstraße des Tenderloin. Hier waren keine Menschen mehr auf der Straße und Chris konnte den Widerhall seiner Schritte an den Hauswänden hören. Es war fast schon unheimlich. Doch er dachte nicht ans Aufgeben, schließlich holte er auf.

Dann blieb der Typ plötzlich stehen und drehte sich um. Chris, der bereits dicht hinter ihm war und ihn fast eingeholt hatte, wurde davon überrascht und lief voll in ihn hinein. Und in das Messer, das der in seiner Hand hielt.

Chris spürte den Schmerz in seinem Bauch, und als er an sich hinab blickte, sah er das Messer, das direkt unter seiner linken Rippe in seinem Körper steckte. Dann bemerkte er das Blut, das durch sein Hemd sickerte.

Als er wieder aufblickte, sah er den entsetzten Gesichtsausdruck des Mannes, der geschockt vor ihm stand.

"Gib mir mein Portemonnaie zurück", verlangte Chris von dem Dieb. So kurz vor dem Ziel wollte Chris nicht aufgeben.

Dieser wich einen Schritt zurück. Chris folgte ihm, obwohl jede Bewegung höllisch schmerzte.

"Gib mir mein Portemonnaie!"

Dieses Mal wich der Mann nicht zurück, sondern wühlte mit einer fahrigen Bewegung in seiner Tasche und holte die Geldbörse raus, die er in Chris ausgestreckte Hand drückte. Dann drehte er sich um und lief davon.

Er bekam nicht mehr mit, dass Chris in die Knie ging

Chris spürte nur noch die Schmerzwellen, die durch seinen Körper rasten. Irgendwo in seinem Hinterkopf sagte ihm eine Stimme: Du musst wieder zu Eddie! Du kannst ihn nicht allein lassen!

Er versuchte, diesem Befehl zu folgen, schaffte es auch noch irgendwie, sich umzudrehen und in Eddies Richtung zu robben, auch wenn dieser ein ganzes Stück entfernt war, aber dann verlor er die Kontrolle über seinen Körper. Er spürte nur noch den Schmerz. Er wollte die Augen offen halten und um Hilfe rufen, aber selbst das gelang ihm nicht mehr.

Verzeih mir Eddie, ich bin so ein Idiot.Und dann wurde alles schwarz.

Als Chris erwachte, war es kalt. Er zitterte und sein ganzer Körper schmerzte. Er öffnete die Augen, aber es blieb dunkel, er konnte nichts sehen. Dann versuchte er, sich zu bewegen, doch stieß schon nach wenigen Zentimetern auf Widerstand. Einige tastende Bewegungen später war ihm klar, dass er wohl in einem engen Kasten steckte. Und er war nackt. Nur ein dünnes Tuch lag über seinem Körper.

Er versuchte noch einmal, sich zu bewegen. Aber die Wände bestanden aus Metall und gaben nicht nach.

Chris merkte, dass er kurz vor einem Panikanfall stand. Sein Atem war schnell und unregelmäßig und das Herz schien zu rasen. Er versuchte, die Panik zu unterdrücken, und schaffte es, sich davon abzuhalten, wie wild gegen die Wände zu treten und zu stoßen. Er versuchte, sein hektisches Atmen unter Kontrolle zu bekommen, und zwang sich dazu, langsam ein und aus zu atmen.

Auch wenn er die körperlichen Reaktionen unter Kontrolle hatte: Die Panik war unterschwellig immer noch vorhanden. Er musste sie bekämpfen.

Wo war er? Was war passiert? Chris versuchte, seine letzten Erlebnisse zu rekonstruieren. Aber irgendwie endete seine Erinnerung damit, dass Eddie versuchte, ihn in ein weiteres Geschäft zu zerren. Soweit er wusste, hatte er sich geweigert und sie waren zum Hotel gegangen.

Aber was war in der Zwischenzeit passiert? Wo war Eddie?

Wieder drohte eine Panikwelle Chris zu überschwemmen und wieder kämpfte er dagegen an. Als er seine Atmung endlich halbwegs unter Kontrolle hatte, fühlte er plötzlich einen stechenden Schmerz im Kopf, der sofort zu einem leichten Dröhnen hinabsank.

Hatte er die Kopfschmerzen schon vorher gehabt? Was war nur los mit ihm? War er etwa gestorben?

Die Idee an sich war absurd, aber sein Aufenthaltsort erinnerte Chris irgendwie an einen Kühlschrank in der Gerichtsmedizin. Von außen hatte er solche Kästen schon oft genug gesehen.

Aber dann würde man sich in den nächsten Stunden um ihn kümmern. Er brauchte nur zu warten, bis er ein Geräusch hörte, und musste sich dann bemerkbar machen, dann wäre alles wieder im Lot.

Einatmen, ausatmen, einatmen, ausatmen.Chris wollte seine Vermutungen nicht weiterspinnen. Es war besser, nicht darüber nachzudenken. Es würde reichen, wenn ihm später irgendjemand erklären würde, was mit ihm passiert war. Wenn er jetzt alleine grübeln würde, dann wäre er innerhalb der nächsten Minuten ein Fall für die Klapsmühle.

Einatmen, ausatmen, einatmen, ausatmen. Ganz ruhig, ganz langsam, nur nicht aufregen. Denke an nichts, konzentriere dich auf deine Atmung, atme nicht zu schnell und nicht zu langsam.Es war keine fünf Minuten her, dass sich Chris so auf seine Atmung konzentriert hatte, als er plötzlich eine Bewegung spürte.

Die Schublade, in der er lag, wurde herausgezogen, obwohl er vorher keine Geräusche gehört hatte.

Chris erwartete, dass einige Weißkittel um ihn herumstehen würden und überrascht waren, dass er die Augen geöffnet hatte. Nachdem er einige Male geblinzelt hatte und sich an die Helligkeit gewöhnt hatte, sah sich Chris erstaunt um. Es waren anscheinend keine Mediziner im Raum. Statt dessen sah er in das Gesicht einer schönen schwarzhaarigen Frau. Und die sah nach vielem aus, nur hatte sie keine Ähnlichkeit mit einer Pathologin. Dafür wirkte sie auf Chris zu raubtierhaft. Und die schwarze Kleidung deutete auch nicht auf irgendeinen medizinischen Beruf.

Spontan tippte Chris darauf, dass sie eine Diebin war. Aber warum öffnete sie dann den Kasten? Oder war er doch nicht in einer Leichenhalle?

Chris kam nicht dazu, weiter darüber nachzugrübeln, denn die Unbekannte sprach ihn an .

"Aufstehen, Sie waren lange genug in diesem Kasten. Ich hoffe, Sie haben ausgeschlafen."

Auch wenn sie recht leise sprach, konnte Chris sie sehr gut verstehen. Ihr Englisch hatte eindeutig einen leichten französischen Akzent.

Jetzt wusste Chris gar nicht mehr, was los war und blickte sie einfach nur an.

Was will sie von mir?Dabei versuchte er, sich aufzurappeln. Trotz der Kälte, die in seinen Gliedern saß, gelang es ihm auf Anhieb. In sitzender Position fühlte er sich direkt schon besser.

"Nun kommen Sie schon, wir haben nicht ewig Zeit. Gleich macht der Wachdienst seine Runde und ich habe keine Lust, hier erwischt zu werden."

Sie streckte ihm auffordernd eine Hand entgegen. Automatisch packte Chris sie und ließ sich von ihr hochziehen. Schließlich war seine Schublade recht weit unten. Dann bekam er eine Tasche in die Hand gedrückt.

"Ich hoffe, es passt Ihnen, nur müssen Sie im Moment ohne Schuhe auskommen, ich wusste nicht, welche Größe ich ihnen besorgen sollte."

In dem Beutel befanden sich Unterwäsche, eine Jeanshose und ein Hemd.

"Beeilen Sie sich, wir haben nicht viel Zeit!"

Wie aufs Stichwort wurde die Türklinke bewegt.

Chris wusste nicht, wie ihm geschah.

Mit einem Ruck wurde er weggezogen und hinter einen Schreibtisch verfrachtet. Die Frau schaffte es auch noch, die Schublade zu schließen und sich eng an ihn gedrückt in derselben Ecke zu verstecken.

Es war auch keine Sekunde zu früh. Chris konnte aus seiner Position nichts erkennen, er konnte nur Schritte hören, die sich dem Kühlschrank näherten. Dann hörte er eine Stimme in einem grauenhaften kalifornischen Dialekt. Chris hatte Mühe, ihn zu verstehen.

"Es tut mir leid, dass wir Ihnen diesen Anblick nicht ersparen können, aber Sie müssen diesen Mann bitte identifizieren, Herr Sänger!"

Oft genug hatte Chris diesen Satz schon zu anderen Menschen gesagt und jedes Mal hatte er sich elend gefühlt, wenn er diesen Ausdruck von Trauer und Horror auf den Gesichtern der Angehörigen gesehen hatte.

Dann realisierte er, dass dort Eddie stand. Sein Eddie, der seine Leiche identifizieren sollte.

Oh mein Gott.

Er wollte aufstehen, Eddie zeigen, dass er nicht tot war. Eddie in den Arm nehmen und sich davon überzeugen, dass Eddie nichts passiert war.

Aber die Frau ließ es nicht zu.

Sie hielt ihn fest und legte eine Hand auf seinen Mund, dass er nicht schreien konnte.

Und ausgerechnet in diesem Moment merkte Chris, dass er immer noch nackt war und dass diese Frau verführerische Rundungen hatte. Und sein kleiner Freund richtete sich trotz der Kälte steil auf.

Chris wusste, dass es jetzt besser war, sitzen zu bleiben. Denn selbst wenn er sich jetzt zu erkennen gab, war der Ärger mit Eddie vorprogrammiert.

Also blieb er da, wo er war, und horchte, was sonst noch passieren würde.

Er hörte, wie eine Schublade geöffnet wurde. Und er hörte auch, wie anschließend noch weitere Schubladen hektisch aufgerissen wurden.

Dann konnte er noch verstehen, wie man sich umständlich bei Eddie entschuldigte.

Chris konnte nicht jedes Wort verstehen. Schließlich hatte man ihm den Rücken zugedreht und sie sprachen leise, aber er konnte sich alles zusammenreimen.

Als Eddie nach einigen Sekunden auf die Entschuldigung reagierte, erkannte Chris am Tonfall, dass Eddie kurz davor stand, zusammenzubrechen.

In diesem Moment war ihm alles egal, er wollte nur raus und seinen Freund trösten.

Er versuchte, sich aufzurichten, doch wieder stellte sich diese Frau in den Weg.

Dieses Mal deutete sie wortlos auf eine Pistole mit Schalldämpfer, die sie auf seine Magengegend gerichtet hatte.

Bei dem Chaos, das im Raum herrschte, würde wirklich niemand mitbekommen, wenn sie abdrücken würde.

Und tot war er für Eddie keine Hilfe.

Zähneknirschend fügte sich Chris seinem Schicksal.

Wenige Minuten später war er wieder allein mit der Frau.

Diese erhob sich und packte in aller Seelenruhe ihre Waffe weg.

Jetzt hatte Chris zum ersten Mal die Möglichkeit, seine Retterin näher zu begutachten.

Sie war schlank, fast so groß wie er selbst, hatte schwarze Augen und ein ebenmäßiges Gesicht. Sie war eine Schönheit.

Der einzige Makel war ihr entschlossener Gesichtsausdruck und die Leichtigkeit, mit der sie die Waffe handhabte.

"Haben Sie jetzt genug gestarrt? Wenn Sie sich nicht erkälten wollen, dann sollten Sie sich so schnell wie möglich anziehen und mit mir kommen. Bei mir zu Hause werde ich Ihnen alles erklären."

Chris wollte zu einer Erwiderung ansetzen; es wurmte ihn, dass dieses Persönchen einfach so über ihn bestimmte.

"Vergessen Sie es. Sie können mich nicht überwältigen. Und wenn Sie das Polizeigebäude verlassen wollen, ohne aufzufallen, dann sollten Sie mir folgen. Ich bin übrigens Amanda. Und wie heißen Sie?"

"Schwenk, Chris Schwenk. Aber wieso holen Sie mich hier raus, wenn Sie nicht einmal wissen, wer ich bin?"

"Ziehen Sie sich endlich an. Bei mir zu Hause bekommen Sie eine Erklärung. Nicht früher und nicht später. Beeilen Sie sich, sonst kommt wirklich noch der Wachdienst, bevor wir hier raus sind."

Resigniert zog sich Chris an. Dann folgte er Amanda durch das ganze Gebäude.

Eigentlich hatte er gedacht, dass es niemand fertig bringen würde, ungesehen in ein Polizeigebäude einzudringen und mit einer zweiten Person im Schlepptau wieder herauszukommen.

Aber sie war ein Profi. Insgeheim bewunderte er jede ihrer Bewegungen. Sicher und zielstrebig. Sie schien die Position von jeder Kamera in dem Gebäude zu kennen und ahnte instinktiv, wann ein Polizist vorbeikam und sie sich in eine Ecke drücken mussten und wann sie weitergehen konnten.

Chris war mehrfach versucht, sich einem der Polizisten zu erkennen zu geben, aber Amanda schien seine Gedanken lesen zu können, denn genau in diesen Momenten spürte er wieder, wie sich die Mündung der Waffe in seine Seite bohrte.

So waren sie nach noch nicht einmal zehn Minuten draußen.

Dort wurde Chris von Amanda in eine Seitenstrasse zu ihrem Wagen bugsiert. Es schien ein teurer Sportflitzer zu sein, aber Chris konnte die Marke nicht erkennen.

Eddie hätte sie sofort erkannt.

Er unterdrückte diesen Gedanken und konzentrierte sich auf die Strecke. Das war bei Amandas Fahrstil und der Dunkelheit nicht einfach. Chris war mehr damit beschäftigt, sich festzuhalten, als dass er auf den Weg achten konnte.

Nach einer kleinen Ewigkeit, die nicht länger als zehn Minuten gedauert haben konnte, waren sie angekommen.

Chris tippte, dass sie irgendwo in der Gegend von Russian Hill waren. Hügelig genug war es dafür.

Sie standen vor einer Tiefgarage und warteten, dass das Tor sich komplett öffnete.

Chris wusste, dass dies eigentlich der beste Moment für einen Fluchtversuch war. Aber inzwischen hatte er nachgedacht und war neugierig geworden. Er wollte wissen, was Amanda ihm erzählen würde.

Vielleicht wusste sie, wie und vor allem warum er ins Leichenschauhaus gekommen war.

Deswegen blieb er sitzen und wartete.

Er merkte allerdings, dass ihm Amanda einen prüfenden Blick zuwarf.

Sie wusste also auch, dass dies der passende Moment zur Flucht war, und sie hatte keinen Versuch gemacht, ihn im Voraus daran zu hindern.

Kurz darauf waren sie in Amandas Wohnung.

Amanda begleitete ihn ins Wohnzimmer, wo er staunend stehen blieb. Man hatte nicht nur einen fantastischen Blick auf das nächtliche San Francisco, das Wohnzimmer war sehr nobel eingerichtet.

Chris verstand zwar nicht sehr viel von Kunst, aber genug um zu erkennen, dass jedes Stück eine Antiquität und wahrscheinlich auch sehr viel wert war.

Wo bin ich hier gelandet?Währenddessen ging Amanda zur Bar und schüttete einen Whisky ein. Ein anderes Glas füllte sie aus einer Wasserkaraffe. Dann kam sie wieder zu ihm.

"Trinken Sie, das wird Ihnen gut tun. Wenn Sie möchten, dann kann ich auch noch etwas zu essen bestellen. Der Chinese um die Ecke ist hervorragend!"

Damit reichte sie ihm das Whiskyglas. Chris nahm es und roch daran, konnte sich aber nicht überwinden zu trinken. Er misstraute ihr.

"Danke und nein. Entschuldigen Sie, ich bin noch etwas durcheinander. Bitte sagen Sie mir, was passiert ist, damit ich wieder nach Hause kann."

"Sie können nicht mehr nach Hause."

Dieser simple Satz brachte Chris zum Ausrasten. Mit einem Schrei warf er das Glas an die Wand.

"Ich werde wieder nach Hause gehen. Selbst wenn Sie mich durch die Hölle schicken wollen, wird es mich nicht aufhalten, wieder zu meinem Freund zurückzugehen. Ich glaube nicht, dass es einen vernünftigen Grund gibt, warum ich nicht zurückkehren sollte."

"Doch, es gibt einen Grund. Sie sind tot."

Sie sprach es so ruhig und gelassen aus, dass Chris es einfach nicht fassen konnte. Er sollte tot sein?

"Erinnern Sie sich, wo Sie aufgewacht sind. Sie waren im Leichenschauhaus. Und da kommt man selbst in Amerika nicht ohne Grund hin."

Chris wich sämtliches Blut aus seinem Gesicht. War er verrückt? War er tot und merkte es nur nicht? War diese Frau sein Todesengel und sollte ihn in den Himmel geleiten? Was war nur passiert?

Er registrierte nicht wirklich, wie er von ihr zum nächsten Sofa dirigiert wurde und sie ihn sanft darauf niederdrückte. Dann wurde Chris erneut ein Glas in die Hand gedrückt. Dieses Mal trank er es mit einem Zug aus.

Es brannte. Und wie es brannte! Er hustete und keuchte und nach einigen Minuten hatte er seine Atmung wieder unter Kontrolle.

"Was war das?", brachte er mit einem Krächzen heraus.

"Das ist ein Geheimrezept von Lucy, das verrät sie niemandem! Ich bekomme von ihr jedes Jahr zum Geburtstag eine Flasche und mit der muss ich ein Jahr auskommen. Aber es wirkt und hat geholfen, Sie wieder in die Realität zurückzubringen."

Wer auch immer diese Lucy sein mochte, Chris schwor sich, sie umzubringen.

"Geht es Ihnen jetzt wieder besser?"

Wenn nicht dieser amüsierte Unterton in Amandas Stimme gewesen wäre, dann hätte Chris ihr die Besorgnis abgenommen. So hatte er nur das Gefühl, dass sie sich über ihn lustig machte.

"Haben Sie irgendwas zu trinken, das keinen Alkohol hat und mir nicht die Innereien verbrennt?"

"Aber sicher."

Amanda ging noch einmal zur Bar und kam mit einem Krug und einem Glas zurück.

"Mögen Sie Wasser ohne Kohlensäure? Garantiert kein Alkohol und geschmacksneutral."

Kommentarlos goss sich Chris das Glas voll und trank es in einem Zug aus. Dann füllte er es ein zweites Mal, trank es aber nicht ganz aus. Er musste das Glas mit beiden Händen halten, um zu verhindern, dass er das Wasser verschüttete. So sehr zitterten seine Finger.

Als Chris das Gefühl hatte, nicht mehr von innen zu verbrennen, wendete er seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder Amanda zu, die ihm gelassen zusah.

"Können Sie mir sagen, was wirklich passiert ist? Ich glaube nicht wirklich daran, dass ich gestorben bin und Sie ein Engel sind, der mich in den Himmel geleitet."

Ein amüsiertes Lachen kam über Amandas Lippen.

"Nein, ein Engel bin ich wirklich nicht. Aber ich bin auch kein Teufel, obwohl Duncan das manchmal von mir behauptet."

Mit diesem Kommentar war Chris genauso klug wie vorher. Also versuchte er es noch mal.

"Können Sie mir sagen, was passiert ist und warum ich im Leichenschauhaus aufgewacht bin?"

Amanda trank einen Schluck aus ihrem Glas.

"Viel habe ich nicht mitbekommen. Ich war im Tenderloin und habe Sie plötzlich gespürt. Als ich mich umblickte, sah ich, wie Sie einem zwielichtigen Typen hinterher rannten, und kurz darauf sind Sie wie ein dummer Junge in sein offenes Messer gelaufen. Leider konnte ich mich nicht sofort um Sie kümmern, da ich nicht alleine unterwegs war und es aufgefallen wäre. Da ich ein zu weiches Herz habe, beschloss ich, Sie aus dem Leichenschauhaus rauszuholen und Sie in allem zu unterweisen, was Sie wissen müssen, um zu überleben."

Die Erinnerung kam wieder. Chris wusste genau, wo ihn das Messer getroffen hatte. Mit einer hektischen Bewegung zog er das Hemd hoch und untersuchte die fragliche Stelle. Aber da war nichts. Es war keine Wunde zu sehen, noch nicht mal eine Narbe. War er vielleicht doch tot?

"Geben Sie mir Ihre Hand!"

"Bitte?"

"Nun geben Sie sie schon her, sonst werden Sie es nie kapieren!"

Nur zögerlich gab Chris Amanda seine Hand. Er misstraute ihr.

Und das Misstrauen schien auch gerechtfertigt zu sein. Denn kaum hatte sie seine Hand gepackt, als sie auch schon eine Scherbe vom Whiskyglas durch seine Handfläche zog.

Der Schmerz war im ersten Moment fürchterlich, und Chris versuchte, sich loszureißen. Amanda war zwar ein wenig kleiner und auch zierlicher als Chris, aber sie hatte viel Kraft, und er schaffte es nicht, seine Hand aus ihren Klauen zu bekommen.

"Nun halten Sie doch endlich still. Wissen Sie, wie teuer es ist, diese Polstergarnitur reinigen zu lassen? Halten Sie still und schauen Sie zu. Da Sie ein Frischling sind, wird es zwar einige Minuten dauern, aber dann werden Sie es fühlen und erkennen."

Da Chris nicht von ihr wegkam, fügte er sich ihrer Anordnung und beobachtete seine Verletzung. Aber außer dem Blut, das floss und nun doch auf die Couch tropfte, konnte er nichts besonderes sehen.

Chris wollte schon einen ironischen Kommentar von sich geben, als er die Veränderung bemerkte. Kleine blaue Lichtzungen zuckten über die verletzte Stelle. Er fühlte ein seltsames Kribbeln, das den Schmerz verdrängte, und dann schloss sich vor seinen Augen die Wunde und verheilte, ohne eine Narbe zu hinterlassen.

Chris schluckte, er schluckte noch einmal und dann blickte er ungläubig Amanda an.

Was war mit ihm passiert?

"Bist du jetzt bereit, mir zuzuhören? Und versuch nicht, mich ständig zu unterbrechen."

Auf Amandas Frage konnte er nur nicken.

"Gut, dann sage ich dir, was ich über dich weiß. Du bist Waise. Entweder bist du in einem Waisenhaus aufgewachsen oder hattest Adoptiveltern."

"Ich bin bei den besten Adoptiveltern aufgewachsen, die man sich nur wünschen kann."

Amanda seufzte theatralisch.

"Du hast mich schon wieder unterbrochen. Wie geht es weiter? Ach ja, es ist dir nicht gelungen, etwas über deine wirklichen Eltern herauszufinden, egal, wie sehr du dich bemüht hast. Was weiß ich noch über dich? Du hast keine Kinder. Wenn eine Frau behauptet, dass sie ein Kind von dir hat, dann solltest du einen Vaterschaftstest machen lassen, denn du kannst keine Kinder bekommen."

Nach einer kleinen Pause, in der Amanda wieder einen Schluck trank, fuhr sie fort.

"Sonst weiß ich nichts über dich. Außer, dass ich jedes Mal Kopfschmerzen bekomme, wenn du in meine Nähe kommst, die nach einem Moment zu einem leichten Dröhnen im Hinterkopf abklingen. Hast du auch dieses Gefühl?"

Nach einem Moment des Nachdenkens erinnerte sich Chris, dann nickte er.

"Gut. Das liegt daran, dass wir von derselben Art sind. Ich weiß nicht, wie sie heißt, aber mir erscheint der Begriff ‚Homo sapiens immortalis' ziemlich passend. Okay, das hört sich jetzt ziemlich gestelzt an, aber im Klartext bedeutet es, dass du unsterblich bist."

Chris konnte es nicht fassen, was Amanda ihm erzählte. Er hoffte nur, dass es ein Albtraum der übelsten Sorte war und er gleich aufwachen würde.

Sie schien seine Gedanken lesen zu können.

"Leider ist dies kein Albtraum, aus dem du aufwachen kannst. Ab sofort kannst du nicht mehr sterben, außer man schlägt dir deinen Kopf ab. Dann bist du wirklich tot. Und sollte ein anderer Unsterblicher in dem Moment in deiner Nähe sein, dann übernimmt er all deine Lebensenergie. Also sei vorsichtig, mit wem du dich einlässt."

Amanda war wirklich bemüht, Chris zu überzeugen, aber er konnte, besser gesagt, wollte ihr nicht glauben.

Auch als sie ihm erklärte, welche Regeln es bei den Unsterblichen gab, dass er auf heiligem Boden sicher war und dass er mit einem Schwert zu kämpfen lernen sollte, da schüttelte er immer wieder den Kopf.

Er erwachte aus seiner Erstarrung, als Amanda erwähnte, dass sie eine gute Quelle kannte, wo er neue Ausweispapiere bekommen könnte.

"Wieso soll ich mir eine neue Identität zulegen? Ich bin Chris Schwenk und werde wieder in mein normales Leben zurückkehren. Davon wirst du mich nicht abhalten können."

"Du willst nicht verstehen, was ich versuche, dir die ganze Zeit klar zu machen! Du bist TOT. T - O - T. Gestorben, umgebracht, dahingeschieden, wie auch immer man es ausdrücken mag. Dein Freund war heute schon im Leichenschauhaus, um dich zu identifizieren. Was glaubst du, was passiert, wenn du wieder auftauchst? Er wird einen Herzinfarkt bekommen! Du kannst nicht zurück! Du musst dir ein neues Leben aufbauen und versuchen, so lange wie möglich zu überleben!"

"Warum sollte ich ohne Eddie weiterleben?"

Erst in dem Moment, wo er die Frage aussprach, wusste Chris, wie bitterernst es ihm war. Ohne Eddie war das Leben ohne Licht. Er hatte zu lange gebraucht, um ihn zu finden, als dass er noch ohne ihn leben wollte und konnte.

Chris beobachtete Amanda, die ihren Mund öffnete und zu einer Antwort ansetzte, dann schloss sie ihn wieder und schaute Chris einfach nur an. Sie schien einen Moment nachzudenken, bevor sie weiter sprach.

"Weißt du, was du ihm antust, wenn du jetzt wieder zurückkehrst? Er wird immer älter, während du nicht alterst. Du stellst für ihn eine Gefahrenquelle dar. Mann, du bist ein Frischling, hast keine Ahnung, wie man mit einem Schwert umgeht. Weißt du, wie viele Jäger auf eine Beute wie dich warten? Und wenn sie dich nicht bekommen, dann nehmen sie halt deinen Lover als Geisel, damit locken sie dich ganz schnell aus deinem Versteck raus. Sie bringen dann entweder dich oder deinen Lover um. Und wenn's demjenigen Spaß macht, dann tötet er euch beide. Bevorzugt so, dass du zusehen musst, wie er zu Tode gefoltert wird. Willst du das wirklich?"

Amanda hatte sich vor Chris aufgebaut, während sie ihm die Standpauke hielt. Er hatte seinen Kopf in seine Hände vergraben und heimlich, still und leise rann eine Träne durch seine Finger. Es war einfach zu viel. Chris wusste nicht weiter.

Als Amanda dies bemerkte, wurde sie wesentlich ruhiger. Sie hockte sich vor ihm hin, zog seine Hände hinunter, obwohl er sich sträubte, hob seinen Kopf an und sah ihm in die Augen. Chris erkannte Mitgefühl und ein wenig Mitleid. Dann sprach sie weiter.

"Ich habe dir wohl zuviel zugemutet. Es tut mir leid, aber du musst so schnell wie möglich lernen, dass das Leben als Unsterblicher wesentlich gefährlicher ist als du denkst. Nur die wenigsten überleben die erste Zeit. Selbst die, von denen man erwartet, dass sie stark genug sind, geraten oft genug an den Falschen."

Sie stand auf und reichte Chris eine Hand.

"Komm mit. Ich zeige dir dein Zimmer. Morgen reden wir noch einmal darüber. Vielleicht finden wir ja einen Ausweg für dich und deinen Eddie."

Er nahm ihre Hand und ließ sich in das Gästezimmer bringen. Einen klaren Gedanken konnte er in diesem Moment nicht finden. Alles wirbelte durcheinander. Besonders die Worte ‚unsterblich' und ‚du musst Eddie verlassen' tauchten immer wieder auf.

In dieser Nacht fand Chris keinen Schlaf. Immer wieder stand er auf, ging ins Bad und betrachtete sich im Spiegel. Ganz besonders die Stelle, wo das Messer in seinen Körper eingedrungen war und nichts von dieser Verletzung zu sehen war. Es war einfach unglaublich.

Nach einigem Suchen fand er eine Rasierklinge. Damit wiederholte er Amandas Demonstration an seiner Hand. Und wieder verheilte die Verletzung spurlos.

Er hasste Amanda, weil sie ihm diese Veränderung gezeigt hatte. Er gab ihr die Schuld für seine Unsterblichkeit, obwohl er tief im Innern wusste, dass sie nichts dafür konnte.

Chris verfluchte sie in allen Sprachen, die er kannte. Aber irgendwann gingen ihm die Worte aus, und er starrte wieder in den Spiegel. Dann zerschlug er ihn mit seiner Faust. Er war ihm egal, dass es schmerzte, es würde eh wieder heilen.

Er hockte sich auf den Boden und wartete, dass die Hand aufhörte zu bluten. Dass er dabei das Badezimmer großzügig mit Blutspritzern verzierte, interessierte ihn nicht.

Als alles wieder verheilt war, ging er zurück ins Gästezimmer und legte sich ins Bett, drehte sich aber von einer Seite auf die andere. Chris fragte sich, was Eddie wohl in diesem Moment tat. Saß er im Hotelzimmer und trauerte oder versuchte er, sich in einer der unzähligen Kneipen von San Francisco zu betrinken? Ließ er sich etwa von irgendeinem Typen anmachen, nur um nicht nachzudenken, was heute passiert war?

Oh mein Gott, hilf mir, dies zu überstehen.Chris war nicht wirklich gläubig, aber sonst gab es niemanden, der ihm weiterhelfen konnte.

Kurz vor Sonnenaufgang gab er auf.

Er zog sich an und ging auf die Terrasse, die ans Wohnzimmer anschloss. Dort beobachtete er, wie sich die Sonne einen Weg durch die vereinzelten Nebelbahnen kämpfte und schließlich in ihrer ganzen Pracht aufging.

Warum erlebte er nur dann solche Sonnenaufgänge, wenn es ihm besonders dreckig ging? So wie damals, als er die ganze Nacht auf Eddie gewartet hatte und nicht wusste, ob er noch eine Chance hatte, ob ihre Beziehung überhaupt noch eine Chance hatte.

Damals hatte er gedacht, dass es nichts Schlimmeres gab.

Diese Nacht war Chris eines Besseren belehrt worden.

Amanda hatte sich zu ihm gesellt, hielt aber Abstand und schien sich aufs Beobachten zu beschränken.

Erst als die Sonne ein ganzes Stück über dem Horizont stand, spürte Chris die Hand, die sich vorsichtig auf seine Schulter legte.

"Dir ist es mit dem, was du gestern gesagt hast, wirklich ernst?"

"Was meinst du?" Chris wusste nicht genau, worauf Amanda jetzt anspielte.

"Dass dein Leben ohne deinen Freund nicht lebenswert ist, dass du keinen Sinn mehr in deinem Leben siehst, wenn du ihn verlassen musst."

"Ja, ich habe zu lange gebraucht, um zu ihn zu finden, er ist der Mittelpunkt meines Lebens."

Chris drehte sich nicht um, wartete dennoch auf Amandas Reaktion.

"Dann geh zu ihm zurück. Selbst wenn ich dir alles beibringe, was ich über Schwertkampf und das Leben als Unsterbliche weiß, ohne den festen Willen zu überleben, würdest du im ersten Kampf deinen Kopf verlieren."

"Und wie soll ich zu Eddie zurückkehren? Du hast mir doch selbst gesagt, dass ich für ihn tot bin."

"Da war doch der Dieb, der dir das Portemonnaie gestohlen hat?", fing Amanda vorsichtig an. Aber Chris war zu durcheinander, um zu begreifen, was sie meinte.

"Ja, und?"

"Was wäre, wenn ich gesehen hätte, wie er dich niedergeschlagen hat und er deswegen abgehauen ist?"

"Und was ist mit der verschollenen Leiche?"

"Kommt darauf an! Was hast du gestern angehabt?"

Chris ahnte, worauf Amanda hinaus wollte.

"Jeans, weißes Shirt, einfache Schuhe. Schmuck trage ich keinen und eine Uhr hatte ich auch nicht an."

In Chris stieg ein kleiner Hoffnungsschimmer auf, aber er wagte es nicht, sich zu ihr umzudrehen.

"Dann war der Tote wohl der Dieb, den sie anhand deiner Geldbörse falsch identifiziert hatten. Außerdem ist das nicht unser Problem, darum sollen sich die Polizisten kümmern. Am besten erzählen wir allen, dass ich gestern durch meine Auftauchen verhindert habe, dass er mit dir mehr angestellt hat, als dir nur eins über den Schädel zu ziehen. Anschließend konnte ich dich schlecht da liegen lassen, da es eine sehr üble Gegend ist. Da ich nicht wusste, ob du genügend Geld hattest, um einen Arzt zu bezahlen, und du auch keinen Ausweis hattest, habe ich dich in meinen Wagen verfrachtet und hierhin gebracht. Als du heute Morgen aufgewacht bist, hat sich die ganze Sache aufgeklärt und du wolltest statt zum Arzt erst mal zu deinen Freund, damit er sich keine Sorgen macht. Deine Kleidung war total versaut und ich habe diese stinkende Masse komplett entsorgt. Diese Klamotten sind von meinem Exfreund. Lass dich da auf keine Diskussionen mit deinem Freund ein, sonst vermutet er noch, dass du mit mir ins Bett gestiegen bist."

Amanda textete Chris mit ihren Anweisungen voll und er fragte sich, wie er das alles behalten sollte, aber wenn er wirklich sein Leben fortführen wollte, war dies wohl seine einzige Chance. Er sparte sich einen Kommentar und hörte ihr zu.

"Dann meldest du im Hotel an der Rezeption den Diebstahl deiner Geldbörse und deiner Ausweispapiere. Deswegen werden wohl einige Polizisten rauskommen und dich befragen, aber da keine Leiche mehr vorhanden ist, kriegst du wahrscheinlich anstandslos deine Papiere wieder."

"Und du glaubst, dass man mir das abnimmt?"

"Ganz bestimmt. So wie du aussiehst, glaubt man dir sofort, dass du ziemlichen Stress gehabt hast. Aber tu dir einen Gefallen. Weigere dich, einen Arzt aufzusuchen."

Ein leichtes Lächeln stahl sich auf Chris' Lippen. Es gab doch einen Weg zurück zu Eddie. Er glaubte nicht, dass die Gefahr, die ihm Amanda geschildert hatte, wirklich so groß war.

"Eddie kennt mich und weiß, wie gern ich zum Arzt gehe. Das ist kein Problem."

"Gut, aber du musst mir noch eins versprechen…"

"Was?" Also hatte das Ganze doch einen Haken. Chris hatte es schon fast erwartet. Jetzt drehte er sich zu ihr um und versuchte, seine Emotionen unter Kontrolle zu bekommen.

"Lerne zu kämpfen. Du bist doch Deutscher, oder? Wo wohnst du?"

"In Frankfurt, aber warum willst du das wissen?"

"Gut. Ich werde nächsten Monat wieder für längere Zeit nach Paris ziehen. Ich erwarte von dir, dass du mich einmal im Monat besuchst, damit ich dir die Grundlagen zum Überleben beibringe. Selbst mit dem Zug sind es nur einige Stunden! Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass dich ein anderer Unsterblicher einfach so köpfen kann."

"Warum tust du das für mich? Wenn ich alles verstanden habe, sind wir doch alle nur darauf aus, dieses gottverdammte Spiel zu gewinnen."

Amanda schüttelte nur den Kopf.

"Es gibt viele, die sind machthungrig und wollen gewinnen. Aber ich will einfach nur mein Leben genießen. So lange wie es geht. Und ich verteidige mich, wenn jemand versucht, meinen Kopf zu nehmen."

Schon wieder wich sie ihm aus. Sie gab ihm keine wirkliche Antwort auf diese Frage. Doch Chris wollte es wissen und ließ nicht locker.

"Warum kümmerst du dich um mich?"

Chris hörte ihr resigniertes Seufzen.

"Okay, ich hätte damit rechnen müssen. Du hast mich im Tenderloin für einen kurzen Augenblick an einen anderen Mann erinnert. Er war Polizist. Und ich bin mir immer noch nicht sicher, ob ich für ihn mehr empfinde als nur Freundschaft."

Amanda schien zu überlegen, dann fuhr sie fort.

"Ich kann spüren, ob jemand das Potential hat, unsterblich zu werden. Das können nur wenige von uns. Deswegen wusste ich, dass er, Nick, irgendwann zu uns gehören würde. Und als es soweit war, lehnte er es ab. Er wollte, genau wie du, nicht unsterblich sein. Für ihn war es kein Segen, sondern ein Fluch. Und dann ist er gegangen. Ich hatte nie eine Chance, ihm beizubringen, wie er überleben kann, und ich weiß nicht, ob er noch lebt oder ob er seinen Kopf verloren hat."

Amanda schwieg einen Moment. Sie schien mit ihren Gedanken ganz weit weg zu sein. Dann seufzte sie leise und fuhr fort.

"Ich habe inzwischen begriffen, dass es seine Entscheidung war, die ich ihm nicht abnehmen konnte. Ich muss es akzeptieren. Wenn du dich gegen das Leben als Unsterblicher entscheidest, dann muss ich es genauso hinnehmen. Aber ich kann dafür sorgen, dass du auch genug Informationen hast, um überhaupt wählen zu können. Nachdem ich dich in der letzten Nacht aus dem Kasten rausgeholt habe, habe ich auch Verantwortung für dich übernommen. Reicht dir das?"

In Amandas Augen konnte Chris erkennen, wie ernst es ihr war. Und auf einmal war seine ganze Wut, sein ganzer Hass, den er in der Nacht ihr gegenüber aufgebaut hatte, verschwunden.

Es war so einfach, Chris ging einen Schritt auf sie zu und nahm Amanda in die Arme. Und Amanda nahm das unausgesprochene Angebot an und schmiegte sich in die Umarmung.

Chris konnte ihr keinen Trost anbieten, nur seine Nähe.

Alles war so gelaufen, wie es Amanda vorhergesagt hatte. Man hatte ihnen die Story abgenommen. Chris musste sich nur etwas wehren, da man ihn unbedingt zum Arzt schicken wollte. Aber schließlich hatten die Polizisten nachgegeben.

Am schwierigsten war es gewesen, Eddie gegenüber zu treten. Er hatte nicht gewusst, was er sagen sollte. Wie sollte er seinem Freund auch beibringen, dass er in der vorhergehenden Nacht gestorben und wiederauferstanden war?

Selbst jetzt suchte Chris immer noch nach Worten, wie er es Eddie erklären konnte.

Er stand am Fenster ihrer Suite und wartete auf den Sonnenaufgang.

Schlafen konnte er schon seit Stunden nicht mehr. Irgendwann hatte er sich aus Eddies Armen gewunden und war rastlos in ihrer Suite auf- und abgelaufen.

Aber er hatte noch immer keine Lösung gefunden und fragte sich, ob er jemals eine finden würde.Kurz bevor die Sonne ihre ersten Strahlen über den Himmel schickte, hört Chris ein leises Geräusch hinter sich. Dann spürte er, wie Eddie ihn von hinten umarmte. Chris schmiegte sich an Eddies Brust. Es war ein Gefühl der Geborgenheit, das er niemals missen wollte.

Gemeinsam standen sie da und beobachteten den Sonnenaufgang.

Chris brach zuerst das Schweigen.

"Es tut mir leid. Ich wollte nicht, dass du dir solche Sorgen um mich machst. Ich weiß auch nicht, was da in mich gefahren ist."

"Ich hätte wissen müssen, dass man dich nicht ungestraft einen ganzen Tag von einem Geschäft zum nächsten schleppt. Ich kenne dich lange genug, um zu wissen, wie du darauf reagierst."

Erschrocken befreite sich Chris aus Eddies Umarmung und drehte sich um.

"Sag das nie wieder! Mach dir nie wieder Vorwürfe, wenn ich mal wieder impulsiv handle. Ich kann es nicht ertragen, wenn du dich damit quälst."

Doch damit trat Chris eine Sintflut los. Aus Eddie schien die ganze Angst, die unendliche Verzweiflung der letzten Stunden herauszubrechen.

"Ach, was soll ich denn sonst machen, wenn du mich mitten auf der Straße stehen lässt, um einem Dieb hinterher zu jagen? Besonders wenn du nicht zurückkommst! Weißt du, was in mir vorging, als ich eine halbe Stunde auf dich gewartet hatte und du immer noch nicht zurück warst? Weißt du, was ich fühlte, als ich alleine ins Hotel ging? Weißt du, was in mir vorging, als du auch nicht im Hotel warst? Weißt du, wie grauenhaft es war, als mich der Concierge an die Polizei weitervermittelt hat und die mir Löcher in den Bauch gefragt haben? Weißt du, wie beschissen es mir ging, als spät in der Nacht die Polizisten dann vor mir standen und mich aufforderten, einen Toten zu identifizieren? Kannst du nachempfinden, was ich fühlte, als ich vor diesem verdammten Leichenschrank stand und die ein Fach nach dem anderen öffneten und sie die Leiche verlegt hatten?"

Eddie brach in ein hysterisches Lachen aus.

"Und dann sitze ich die ganze Nacht allein hier rum, weiß nicht, was ich denken soll. Habe Angst, dass das verdammte Telefon klingeln könnte, und ein Polizist sich meldet, dass sie deine Leiche wieder gefunden haben. Wünsche mir, dass das Telefon klingelt und du dich meldest. Verdammt, du bist einfach so in eines der gefährlichsten Viertel von San Fran gelaufen und dann tauchst du am nächsten Morgen barfuß, in fremden Klamotten, in den Armen dieser schönen Französin auf und erklärst mir, dass du so gerade eben noch Glück gehabt hast. Und jetzt, jetzt erwartest du von mir, dass ich mir keine Vorwürfe mache! Verdammt Chris! Gib mir nie wieder einen Grund, mir Vorwürfe zu machen!"

Oh mein Gott, Eddie!Chris nahm Eddie in seine Arme; wie sollte er ihm jemals erklären, dass er in der Leichenhalle gewesen war, dass er seine Verzweiflung miterlebt hatte? Wie konnte er Eddie begreiflich machen, dass er unsterblich geworden war? Es würde Eddie verletzen. Und das war das letzte, was Chris wollte.

Er war weiter von einer Lösung seiner Probleme entfernt als jemals zuvor.

Den restlichen Urlaub verbrachten sie wie sie auch die erste Woche verbracht hatten. Tagsüber Sightseeing und nachts liebten sie sich bis zur totalen Erschöpfung. Aber die Unbeschwertheit der ersten Woche war endgültig verloren gegangen.

Chris bezweifelte, dass sie diese Leichtigkeit jemals wieder finden würden.

Und es fehlte noch etwas, aber Chris wusste nicht, was. Er wusste nur, dass es etwas sehr Wichtiges war.

Jede Nacht litt Chris unter Schlaflosigkeit, die ersten Stunden lag er immer still, hoffte, dass Eddie nicht aufwachen würde, doch irgendwann stand er auf und lief ziellos durch die Suite. Oft genug stand er im Badezimmer und betrachtete sich. Aber es gab keine Veränderung zu sehen. Jede Nacht nahm er dann sein Rasiermesser und schnitt sich. Und jedes Mal verheilte der Schnitt nach wenigen Minuten und bewies, dass es kein wilder Albtraum war.

Irgendwann stand er dann an einem der Fenster. Dort beobachtete Chris, wie die Sonne über San Francisco aufging, und er wurde jeden Tag wieder von Eddie ins Bett geholt. Und doch sprachen sie nicht darüber. Fragende Blicke von Eddie bekam Chris genug, aber er konnte sich einfach nicht überwinden, über seine Erlebnisse in jener Nacht zu berichten.

Selbst das Essen schmeckte nicht mehr. Ein Bekannter hatte Chris und Eddie empfohlen, unbedingt ins "Stinking Rose" zu gehen, da es für San Francisco ein absolutes Muss wäre. Chris war von Engin einiges an Knoblauch gewöhnt, aber diese Vielfalt schlug alles. Als dann das Essen auf dem Tisch stand und Eddie ihm mit seltsam verschlossenem Gesicht gegenübersaß, da war ihm der Appetit vergangen. Er ließ das Gericht fast unangerührt wieder zurückgehen. Eddie schien es ähnlich zu gehen. Und als sie anschließend wieder im Hotel waren, liebten sie sich, bis Eddie erschöpft einschlief.

Doch Chris fand keinen Schlaf. So sehr er auch grübelte, er fand keine Lösung, wie er wieder in einen normalen Trott finden würde.

Irgendwie war Chris erleichtert, als sie auf dem Rückflug waren.

Er überlegte jetzt schon seit Tagen, was fehlte.

Erst als sie zur Landung ansetzten, wusste er, was es war. Eddie hatte ihn seit jener Nacht nur noch in der Dunkelheit und in der Einsamkeit ihrer Suite berührt. Sämtlichen mehr oder weniger zufälligen Berührungen, die er sonst den ganzen Tag über so freigiebig verteilte, war Eddie aus dem Weg gegangen. Und jetzt vermisste Chris Eddies Hand auf seinem Oberschenkel.

Er hoffte, dass sich mit der Zeit einiges ändern würde. Und dass er die ganze Beziehung wieder ins Lot bringen konnte. Tief in seinem Innern sagte ihm ein kleines Teufelchen, dass er es nicht vermeiden konnte, Eddie die Wahrheit zu erzählen.


	2. Der Fluch der Karibik

_**Der Fluch der Karibik**_

So früh er auch an jedem Urlaubstag aufgewacht war, am ersten Arbeitstag verschlief Chris.

Er hatte zwar seinen Wecker gestellt, ihn aber nach dem ersten Klingeln abgestellt, sich noch mal an Eddie gekuschelt und war wieder eingedöst. Als er wieder erwachte, war es schon nach acht.

Mit einem Fluch stand er auf und sprintete ins Bad.

Wenige Minuten später kam er frisch geduscht heraus. Rasieren würde er sich unterwegs.

Während er sich anzog, warf er immer wieder einen Blick auf Eddie, der noch schlief. In diesem Moment beneidete Chris ihn, da er sich als Selbstständiger seine Arbeitszeiten manchmal besser einrichten konnte.

Seine Angestellten erwarteten Eddie erst gegen Mittag.

Bevor sich Chris auf dem Weg zum Dienst machte, nahm er sich die Zeit, sich auf die Bettkante zu setzen und Eddie zu beobachten.

Wie friedlich er doch aussah. Es war nichts Angespanntes mehr in ihm. Vorsichtig wuschelte Chris durch Eddies Haar. Er wollte ihn nicht wecken, sondern einfach nur ansehen.

Wusste Eddie, wie sehr er ihn liebte?

Chris fiel auf, dass er Eddie dies schon lange nicht mehr gesagt hatte. Zum letzten Mal am Morgen jenes verhängnisvollen Einkaufsbummels.

Und dabei waren Eddie solche kleinen Liebesbekenntnisse so wichtig.

Kein Wunder, dass Eddie so seltsam war. Chris hätte sich am liebsten geohrfeigt.

Und dann hatte Eddie noch diese seltsamen Anspielungen auf Amanda gemacht. Wie hatte er nur so blind sein können?

Auch wenn er schon längst auf den Weg zur Arbeit sein sollte, Chris nahm sich jetzt die Zeit, ins Arbeitszimmer zu gehen. Auf ein DIN-A4-Blatt schrieb er mit rotem Edding "Ich liebe Dich" drauf.

Diesen Zettel legte er auf Eddies Nachttisch. Dann beugte Chris sich über ihn, drückte Eddie noch einen Kuss ins Haar und ging. Von Eddie kam nur ein Grummeln als Antwort. Er schwebte noch im Reich der Träume

Auf der Treppe prüfte Chris nach, ob er auch alles hatte.

Schlüssel, Portemonnaie, Handy?

Das Handy hatte er natürlich nicht eingesteckt. Er musste das Teil vor dem Urlaub irgendwo auf der Garderobe abgelegt haben. Und nach einigem Wühlen fand er es auch.

Chris wollte gerade die Haustür öffnen, als er auf der Treppe ein Geräusch hörte. Er drehte sich um und sah da einen ziemlich verschlafenen Eddie stehen, der mit einem ausdruckslosen Gesicht auf ihn hinab schaute.

Es kostete nur einen Moment Zeit und da er sowieso schon viel zu spät dran war, kam es auf diesen Augenblick auch nicht an. Kurz entschlossen ging Chris noch einmal zurück, stieg die Treppe hoch, bis er eine Stufe über Eddie war, und küsste ihn.

"Guten Morgen! Ich bin leider viel zu spät dran, deswegen muss ich jetzt weg. Habe ich dir heute eigentlich schon gesagt, dass ich dich liebe?"

Das Leuchten in Eddies Augen war für Chris alles, was er an Belohnung brauchte. Er wusste genau, wie lange er das nicht mehr gesehen hatte.

Bedauernd ließ er Eddie los und machte sich endgültig auf den Weg.

Aber in seinem Hinterkopf flüsterte wieder einmal ein gehässiges Männchen, dass er seine Probleme noch nicht einmal ansatzweise gelöst hatte.

Er saß kaum im Auto, als sein Handy auch schon klingelte. Wie erwartet war es Engin, der wissen wollte, warum er zu spät kam. Zudem schickte er Chris noch ins Bistro, um seinen Lieblingskaffee zu holen. Chris war es recht. So konnte er sich auch noch ein Frühstück besorgen.

Kurz darauf kam er schwer bepackt ins Büro.

Von Engin bekam er statt einer Begrüßung nur ein vorwurfsvolles Kopfschütteln.

"Mann, Chris, was stellst du wieder an? Noch nicht ganz aus dem Urlaub zurück und du hast schon verpennt!"

"Wir hätten wohl doch einen Tag früher zurückfliegen sollen, mir hängt die Zeitverschiebung noch ziemlich in den Knochen. Sorry, hat schon jemand gemeckert?"

"Nö, laut Dienstplan hat man uns für die nächste Zeit zum Innendienst verdonnert. Und Krause hat mir heute Morgen gesteckt, dass wir demnächst von allen anderen Fällen abgezogen werden und uns nur noch um Bechthold kümmern sollen."

"Wow, werden die oberen Etagen doch mal wach und merken, was für einen dicken Fisch wir da an der Angel haben? Dann haben wir ja gute Chancen, in der nächsten Zeit ein Aktenzeichen zu bekommen."

Zum ersten Mal seit Tagen schmeckte Chris das Essen wieder, auch der Kaffee war in Ordnung, obwohl er mit dem vom Starbuck's, den sie in San Francisco regelmäßig zum Frühstück heimgesucht hatten, nicht wirklich konkurrieren konnte.

Engin klaute sich einen Muffin und für Chris war die Welt in diesem Moment wieder in Ordnung.

"Stimmt, es wird in der nächsten Zeit ziemlich international werden. Einige Spuren führen nach Rom, da hat sich Schröder schon hintergeklemmt, und einige andere Tipps weisen nach Paris."

Allein das Wort Paris und der darauf folgende Gedanke an Amanda, führte bei Chris schon wieder zu Bauchschmerzen. Frustriert ließ er sein angebissenes Muffin auf den Schreibtisch fallen.

"Gott, dann müssen wir uns mit den Franzosen auseinandersetzen. Ich hasse es, mit denen zusammen zu arbeiten. Die wollen ja noch nicht mal Englisch oder gar Deutsch sprechen. Jemand, der kein Französisch spricht, ist bei denen unten durch!"

"So wie es sich anhört, hast du ja schon mal sehr erfolgreich mit denen zusammengearbeitet."

Chris schnaubte verächtlich.

"Das behaupten jedenfalls die Franzosen. Es ist schon einige Jahre her und Mike und ich arbeiteten mit denen im Bereich der Ersatzteilschieberei, besser gesagt, wir wurden von denen links liegen gelassen. Frag mal Mike, was der von Franzosen hält!"

Engins amüsierter Gesichtsausdruck nervte Chris nur ein wenig, er wusste, was Engin jetzt hören wollte.

"Okay, dann erzähl mal, was du bei denen erreicht hast."

Engin lehnte sich genüsslich in seinem Stuhl zurück.

"Bechthold ist, während du faul in der Sonne gelegen hast, drei Mal für einige Tage nach Paris geflogen, und da hat Krause mir den Auftrag gegeben, Interpol Paris zu kontaktieren und herauszufinden, was die denn von unserem guten Georg Bechthold halten. Weißt du, was das bedeutet?"

Chris war sich dessen zu gut bewusst. Sie hatten lange genug darauf hingearbeitet. Engin ließ ihm aber keine Zeit für einen Kommentar und gab selbst die Antwort.

„Wir haben endlich unseren Chef weich gekocht. Er war ja schon seit längerem überzeugt, dass Bechthold ein hohes Tier in der organisierten Kriminalität ist. Jetzt ist er überzeugt, dass wir es auch nachweisen können. Und wir sind jetzt drin!"

Natürlich legte Engin jetzt eine kleine Pause ein, um einen Schluck zu trinken. Doch Chris kannte seinen Partner zu gut und lies sich von ihm nicht auf die Palme bringen. Stattdessen as er ganz genüsslich sein Brötchen. Er brauchte gar nicht lange zu warten, da fuhr Engin auch schon fort.

„Er hat mir die Telefonnummer von den Jungs gegeben, mit denen Retzlaff und Schiller gearbeitet haben, du weißt schon, das Ding mit der Massenproduktion von DVDs. Und diesen Auftrag habe ich dann auch ausgeführt."

"Jetzt rede doch nicht so rum. Sag schon, wie ist es gelaufen?"

Manchmal erinnerte ihn Engin mit seinem weitschweifenden Stil an einen orientalischen Märchenerzähler. Deswegen brauchte er auch hin und wieder eine kleine Ermunterung, um beim Thema zu bleiben.

Es musste ja eine ziemliche Story sein, wenn Engin schon so anfing. Dieser ließ sich auch nicht lange bitten.

"Ich habe mitbekommen, dass Schröder mit einigen anderen netten Kollegen gewettet hatte, dass ich nichts erreichen würde. Und das hat mich doch schon sehr gewurmt.

Mit einem ziemlich mulmigen Gefühl im Magen habe ich dann bei den Jungs auf dem Boulevard Palais angerufen. Zum Glück habe ich als erstes Vincent am Apparat gehabt

"Ja und?" Seitdem Schröder wieder im Dienst war, wurden sie ständig von ihm angefeindet. Chris verstand zwar nicht warum, aber sie hatten sich daran gewöhnt.

"Vincent ist algerischstämmiger Franzose. Als ich mich mit HLKA Frankfurt, Gruppe drei meldete, fing er direkt an, französisch mit mir zu reden. Und als er merkte, dass ich kein Französisch spreche, wollte er mich wohl ärgern und hat angefangen, arabisch zu reden. Als er dann begriff, dass ich etwas Arabisch kann, war der Damm gebrochen."

"Dann muss ich also jetzt Arabisch lernen, um mit den Franzosen zu sprechen?"

"Nö, seine Kollegen sprechen kein Arabisch und waren wohl ziemlich angenervt und so haben wir uns auf ein englisch-deutsch-französisches Kauderwelsch geeinigt und wir kommen prima zurecht."

Da konnte Chris nur den Kopf schütteln. Engin war manchmal ein Genie, wenn es darum ging, irgendwelche Kontakte aufzubauen. Entweder gab es da eine entfernte Cousine seiner Mutter, oder er erkundete, wer in dem entsprechenden Laden auch ein Immigrant war und nahm dann mit diesem Kontakt auf. So hatte er schon viele Informationen besorgt. Einzig Chris' Expartner bei der Kripo, Mike, war bei der Informationsbesorgung noch besser gewesen.

_Aber Mike hatte seine Quellen, weil er schwul ist; stockschwul und verheiratet._

Doch bevor er sich noch weiter ablenken ließ, konzentrierte sich Chris wieder auf das, was Engin gesagt hatte.

"Und was wissen die über Bechthold?"

"Noch nicht viel. Vincent hat sich aber mal für mich in den verschiedenen Abteilungen umgehört und herausgefunden, dass Bechthold einige gute Beziehungen, viel Geld und eine große Privatsammlung wertvoller Kunstgegenstände hat. Einige dieser Stücke verleiht er an die exotischsten Museen und kein Mensch kontrolliert diese Stücke, wenn sie wieder nach Frankreich zurückkommen."

"Das hört sich ja sehr interessant an."

"Ja, find ich auch. Wir werden eine kleine Dienstreise nach Paris machen, wenn Vincent mehr Beweise hat."

Chris hatte inzwischen sein Frühstück auf und nippte nun genüsslich an seinem Kaffee. Was fanden die Leute nur so interessant an dieser Stadt? Sie war dreckig, laut und eine Unsterbliche gab es dort auch. Er schüttelte den Kopf, als könnte er so diesen unangenehmen Gedanken los werden. Hilfreicher war es, Engin zu necken.

"Oh, du willst in die Stadt der Liebe fahren? Dabei bist du doch schon ewig solo."

"Ich mag zwar solo sein, das heißt aber nicht, dass ich jede Nacht allein verbringe. Und die Mädchen bekommen halt immer ein Leuchten in ihre Augen, wenn man von Paris erzählt. Apropos, wie war es denn in San Francisco? Das ist doch eure Stadt der Liebe! Du hast davon noch kein Wort erzählt!"

"Wie denn auch? Du lässt mich ja kaum zu Wort kommen. Es war schön, sehr schön!"

Jetzt hatte Chris kein Erbarmen mit Engin. Er erzählte ihm jedes Detail aus ihrem Urlaub und zeichnete alles in leuchtenden Farben.

Nur über seine Dummheit, alleine ins Tenderloin zu laufen, und die weitreichenden Folgen schwieg er sich aus.

Nach Feierabend fuhr Chris noch kurz an einer Blumenhandlung vorbei. Er redete sich ein, dass es ihm nicht um das Beschwichtigen eines sehr schlechten Gewissens ging, sondern darum, Eddie zu zeigen, wie viel er ihm bedeutete.

Nachdem er sich lange umgeschaut hatte, entschied er sich für eine einzige langstielige rote Rose. Chris fand es zwar ziemlich kitschig und schon gar nicht originell, aber Eddie würde es verstehen.

Es sollte der Auftakt sein, Eddie die ganze Wahrheit zu erzählen. So konnte es nicht mehr weitergehen; ihre Beziehung würde früher oder später Risse bekommen. Und nichts fürchtete Chris mehr. Aber tief in ihm nagte die Angst, dass Eddies Wissen um seine Unsterblichkeit alles nur noch schlimmer machen würde. Als er zu Hause ankam, war sein Freund noch nicht da. Chris rief kurz in der Werkstatt an und erfuhr von Eddie, dass er noch an einem Oldtimer basteln und in etwa zwei Stunden Feierabend machen würde.

Um sich abzulenken, kochte Chris in der Zwischenzeit das Abendessen. Nichts Romantisches oder extrem Aufwendiges, dabei würde Eddie misstrauisch werden. Und das konnte er nicht gebrauchen, nicht wenn er Eddie von seiner Unsterblichkeit erzählen wollte.

Um noch einmal ganz sicher zu gehen, dass er auch wirklich nicht träumte, schnitt er sich kurz in den Finger. Wie befürchtet verheilte auch diese Wunde innerhalb weniger Minuten.

Als Chris dann endlich hörte, dass sich Eddies Schlüssel in der Haustür drehte, war das Essen fertig und Chris' Nerven lagen ziemlich blank.

Er ließ es sich aber nicht anmerken.

Eddie bemerkte natürlich sofort die Rose und wusste auch das Essen zu würdigen, indem er wie ein hungriger Wolf darüber herfiel.

Erst als sie nach dem Essen zusammen gemütlich auf der Couch saßen, versuchte Chris, sich dem Kern seines Problems zu nähern.

Aber Eddie kam ihm zuvor.

"Trittst du mich bitte, wenn ich mich noch mal so dämlich verhalte wie in den beiden letzten Wochen?"

"Du hast dich nicht dämlich verhalten, ich war der Hornochse. Statt mir ständig Vorwürfe zu machen, dass ich so dumm gewesen bin, und mich in Selbstmitleid zu wälzen, hätte ich merken müssen, was mit dir los war!"

"Ach, und was glaubst du, was mit mir los war?"

Chris überlegte einen Moment, wie er es Eddie sagen konnte, ohne ihn zu verletzen. Dann entschied er sich für die Wahrheit.

"Hmm, wie soll ich's sagen? Ich würde es als ‚Ich leide still vor mich hin, denn du verlässt mich, weil du hetero bist'-Zustand bezeichnen. Mensch Eddie! Schmink dir ab, dass du mich so einfach los wirst! Das funktioniert so nicht!"

"Weißt du, wie ich mich fühle, wenn du immer den ganzen Frauen hinterher schaust?"

Ja, Eddie war verletzt. Bei diesem Blick wäre Chris fast schwach geworden, aber das Ganze musste jetzt gesagt werden, da er bezweifelte, jemals wieder den Mut dazu aufbringen zu können.

"Genauso, wie ich mich fühle, wenn du den ganzen Jungs hinterher guckst. Glaubst du wirklich, dass ich dich verlasse, nur weil ich einer Frau hinterher schaue?"

Liebevoll knuffte Chris Eddie in die Seite. Dieser zuckte aber nur mit den Schultern.

"Manchmal komme ich mir halt so vor, als ob ich, genauso wie damals, nur von dir träume. Es kann doch einfach nicht wahr sein, schließlich bist du doch hetero."

Innerlich verdrehte Chris die Augen.

_Wieso musste Eddie nur diesen Komplex haben?_

"Süßer, kapier' es endlich! Mit dir komm' ich besser zurecht als mit irgendeiner Frau! Wenn ich mir jetzt einen Turbo für mein Auto kaufen wollte, dann sagst du mir ‚Lass mich den Turbo kaufen, du besorgst doch eh nur Schrott'. Eine Frau würde mich doch nur vor die Wahl stellen ‚Ich oder der Turbo!' Also vergiss allen anderen Scheiß! Ich bin glücklich mit dir und ich liebe dich. Und wenn du willst, dann kriegst du es auch noch schriftlich!"

Nachdem Chris dies sagte, wusste er, dass es schwer würde, noch etwas mit Eddie zu besprechen. Denn der kicherte in sich hinein.

"Das mit ‚Ich oder der Turbo', das war doch Uschi gewesen? Und in der nächsten Nacht bist du in meinem Bett gelandet!"

"Und du hast mir immer noch nicht gesagt, was damals gelaufen ist."

Nicht, dass es immer noch an Chris nagte. Er hatte sich inzwischen damit abgefunden, niemals herauszufinden, ob er nun in jener Nacht mit Eddie ins Bett gestiegen war oder nicht.

Aber es war bei ihnen ein altes Spiel, sich gegenseitig damit aufzuziehen.

"Werde ich auch nicht," kam auch prompt der Kommentar von Eddie. Dafür bekam er von Chris ein Kissen an den Kopf geworfen.

Aber dann wurde Eddie mit einem Mal wieder ernst. Sein Gesichtsausruck zeigte Chris, wie wichtig es ihm war.

"Für mich ist die Welt auf- und wieder untergegangen, als du mit der schönen Französin im Hotel aufgetaucht bist. Du verschwindest spurlos, lässt mich einfach so in einem der wildesten Viertel von San Fran stehen, ich erlebe in der Nacht die Hölle, und dann tauchst du auf und die schaut dich auf eine Art und Weise an… als ob sie dich…als ob du sie… ach ich weiß auch nicht."

Eddie schlug frustriert auf das Kissen ein und drehte dabei, als ob er ihn abwehren wollte, Chris den Rücken zu.

"Jedenfalls bin ich froh, dass du ihre Einladung, sie noch mal während unseres Urlaubs zu besuchen, ausgeschlagen hast. Ich kann es einfach nicht ertragen, wenn ich daran denke, dass sie dich in ihre Klauen bekommen könnte."

Das Kissen hielt Eddie jetzt vor den Bauch gepresst und die Beine angezogen. Er schien komplett auf Abstand zu gehen.

Warum konnte denn nie etwas so laufen, wie Chris es wollte? Noch nicht einmal ein Gespräch mit Eddie konnte er lenken, wie er es sich zurecht gelegt hatte.

Jetzt hatte Eddie sich in sich zurückgezogen. Da kam er nicht mehr ran.

Da brachte es nichts mehr, wenn er versuchte, Eddie alles zu erklären. Trotz überzeugender Beweise würde Eddie ihm jetzt nicht glauben.

Auch würde er es mit Worten nicht schaffen, die Mauer niederzureißen, die Eddie gerade aufgebaut hatte.

Deswegen nahm er Eddie in den Arm, zog das Kissen weg und kitzelte ihn gnadenlos durch. Als Eddie dann endlich um Gnade bettelte, zogen sie ins Schlafzimmer um.

Zwei Wochen später warf Chris ziemlich frustriert eine Aktenmappe auf seinen Schreibtisch. Es war nicht die einzige, die dort lag, und alle hatte Chris in den letzten Tagen von vorne bis hinten mehrfach durchgearbeitet. Und trotzdem waren sie keinen Schritt weitergekommen.

"Na, reicht's für heute? Hast du den Kampf gegen die Windmühlen aufgegeben?"

"Nein, Sancho! Ich habe nur entschieden, dass ich ganz dringend einen Kaffee brauche."

Engin legte die Akten, in denen er geblättert hatte, zur Seite.

"Gut, dann geh ich uns einen holen."

Bevor Engin aufstehen konnte, war Chris aufgesprungen und auf dem Weg zur Tür.

"Lass mal, ich geh schon. Ich will die Rauchwolken über meinem Kopf vertreiben. Und etwas Bewegung brauch' ich auch."

"Dann komm' ich mit."

Es war an diesem Tag das siebte oder achte Mal, dass Chris aus dem Büro flüchtete, und jedes Mal schloss sich Engin an.

Und immer wenn Chris auf die Uhr schaute, schien sich der Zeiger nur um wenige Zentimeter bewegt zu haben. Er wusste, dass er nicht für den Innendienst geeignet war. Aber so schlimm wie jetzt hatte er es noch nie empfunden.

Er wusste, woran das lag. Einmal an der Gewissheit, dass es noch mindestens ein bis zwei Jahre dauern würde, bis sie im Fall Bechthold zuschlagen konnten. Sie hatten zwar schon genügend Beweise, um Bechthold für einige Zeit hinter Gitter zu bringen, aber sie wollten nicht nur ihn, sondern alle. Aber wenigstens hatte Krause schon einmal beim Staatsanwalt wegen eines Aktenzeichens vorgefühlt. Und der hatte signalisiert, dass noch einige Kleinigkeiten fehlten, damit sie offiziell ermitteln konnten. Und das war ein mühsames Puzzlespiel.

Normalerweise mochte Chris solche Spiele, aber diesmal hatte er das Gefühl, dass das Puzzle mindestens hunderttausend Teile hatte und das war einfach zuviel für ihn.

Zum anderen war da immer noch sein _Unfall _und Eddie. Er hatte bisher nicht den richtigen Dreh gefunden, Eddie über seine Veränderung aufzuklären. Und langsam bezweifelte er, dass er es jemals schaffen würde.

"Woran denkst du?"

Chris wurde von Engin aus seinen Grübeleien gerissen.

Er stand im Aufenthaltsraum, hielt die Kaffeetasse zwischen seinen Fingern und starrte aus dem Fenster.

Wieder in die Realität zurückgekehrt drehte Chris sich zu seinem Partner um.

"An Puzzlespiele und ob wir wirklich gut genug sind. Es ist zum Verzweifeln. Wir glauben, inzwischen zu wissen, was Bechthold getan hat. Wir wissen, dass viele Menschen leiden werden, wenn wir jetzt nicht zugreifen, und doch lassen wir es, weil wir die ganze Bande bekommen wollen! Ich will wieder zurück auf die Straße. Da brauche ich mir keine Gedanken über solche Sachen zu machen!"

"Willst du das wirklich?"

Chris trank von dem Kaffee und überlegte einen Moment.

"Nicht wirklich, aber das Gedankenspiel ist ganz interessant. Und was ist mit dir?"

"Ich überlege, ob ich mit dem Rauchen anfangen sollte. Angeblich soll es ja beruhigen. Auf der einen Seite macht mir die Recherche unheimlichen Spaß. Das ist genau das, was ich immer bei der Polizei tun wollte. Und dann, dann denke ich, dass doch hinter diesen ganzen Aktenbergen Menschen stecken und dann habe ich Angst. Ob ich nicht zu kalt werde."

"Solange du noch Angst davor hast, brauchst du dir keine Sorgen zu machen. Erst wenn du eines Tages feststellst, dass du diese Angst verloren hast, dann hast du die Menschlichkeit verloren, die du für diesen Job brauchst."

"Na toll, danke. Du bist heute unheimlich aufbauend."

Engin klang leicht resigniert. Chris konnte es sehr gut verstehen.

"Mach dir nix draus. Irgendwann hat jeder Polizist diese Gedanken. Man muss es nur schaffen, diese grausame kleine Stimme irgendwo in den Hinterkopf zu verbannen, wo sie nicht mehr stört."

_Genauso wie eine andere kleine Stimme, die mich ständig dazu auffordert, Eddie die Wahrheit zu erzählen. Bald habe ich da hinten einen Chor, einen sehr unmusikalischen Chor._

"Schaffst du es, deine mahnende Stimme zu verbannen?"

Engins Kommentar trieb noch einen weiteren Keil in die Kerbe.

"Nö, aber inzwischen ignoriere ich sie. Anders wäre ich wahrscheinlich ein Fall für die Klapsmühle."

_Und zwar für die geschlossene Abteilung. Besonders, wenn ich denen noch erzähle, dass ich unsterblich bin._

Ein leises Lachen kam jetzt von Engins Seite.

"Sind wir nicht alle etwas durchgeknallt?"

"Doch, denn das ist hier die Einstellungsvoraussetzung. Aber ich hab jetzt genug Kaffee gehabt. Sollen wir uns noch mal an die Arbeit setzen oder machen wir Feierabend?"

Die beiden schauten gleichzeitig auf die Uhr. Danach schüttelte Engin bedauernd den Kopf.

"Nee, dafür ist es wirklich noch zu früh. Wir halten noch eine halbe Stunde durch, machen dann Feierabend und ich komme heute Abend zu euch. Ich habe da eine neue DVD, die zum Thema durchgeknallt ziemlich passt, und der Film soll absolut genial sein."

"Durchgeknallt und genial ist wie für uns gemacht. Welcher Film ist es denn?"

Engin antwortet nicht sofort, sondern wartete, bis sie wieder in ihrem Büro waren und die Tür geschlossen hatten.

"Sagt dir der Titel ‚Pirates of the Caribbean' etwas?"

"Nein, davon habe ich noch nie etwas gehört."

"Der ist letzte Woche in den Staaten angelaufen. Mit Johnny Depp als total abgedrehtem Piratenkapitän."

"Engin, du weißt, dass das illegal ist?"

Dieser schaute Chris unschuldig an.

"Wenn der Film gut ist, werde ich ihn mir auch noch im Kino anschauen. Aber ich habe keine Lust, bis September zu warten. Jetzt spar dir deinen Moralischen und sag mir, ob ich mich zu euch einladen kann oder nicht. Ihr macht was Leckeres zu essen und schmeißt anschließend den Film bei euch im Heimkino auf die Leinwand. Dafür bring' ich gute Laune, Wein und den Film mit."

Chris unterzog Engin einer gründlichen Musterung. Eigentlich hatte es ihm schon längst auffallen müssen, aber in den letzten Wochen war er einfach zu abgelenkt gewesen.

"Kann es sein, dass du zugenommen hast? Und dann sollen wir dich auch noch bekochen!"

Nachdem Engins Versuch, den Bauch einzuziehen, scheiterte, gab er es zu.

"Seitdem ich in deine alte Wohnung eingezogen bin, werde ich halt nicht mehr von meiner Mutter bekocht. Die hat immer auf meine Ernährung geachtet. Aber so alleine gibt es bei mir viel zu oft Fast Food. Was meinst du, warum ich mich so gerne bei euch einlade? Du kochst einfach nur klasse. Ich gelobe aber Besserung. Da wir ja in absehbarer Zeit nicht aus diesem Bürojob rauskommen werden, werde ich Sport machen."

Dann holte Engin zum Gegenschlag aus.

"Du siehst aber auch nicht wirklich gut aus. Etwas mehr Bewegung würde dir auch gut tun. Und mit zuviel Arbeit kannst du dich bei mir nicht rausreden. Was hältst du davon, wenn wir das gemeinsam machen?"

"Hey, im Gegensatz zu dir gehe ich seit einigen Monaten morgens joggen!"

Chris wusste, dass für ihn als weitere Sportart nur Kampfsport in Frage kam.

Da Amanda als Lehrerin keine Lösung war, weil Eddie sonst vor Eifersucht ausrasten würde, musste er eine andere Alternative suchen.

"Aber wenn wir uns auf eine gemeinsame Sportart einigen können, warum nicht? Was hast du denn gedacht?"

"Ich spiele ganz gerne Fußball."

"Da gehe ich doch lieber ins Stadion und schau mir ein Spiel an. Aber ich glaube, dass wir das heute Abend besprechen. Vielleicht will Eddie ja auch mitmachen."

"Wenn du meinst. Ich freu mich schon drauf."

Der Abend wurde ein Erfolg. Chris hatte nicht gedacht, dass man einen Piratenfilm mit so einem schwuchteligen Johnny Depp drehen konnte. Und Engin erzählte dann auch noch, dass dieser Film in Amerika ein Kassenschlager war.

Engin und Eddie waren während des Films von einem Lachkrampf in den nächsten gestürzt, nur Chris war das Lachen vergangen.

Die Tatsache, dass die Piraten unsterblich waren, hatte ihn schon nachdenklich gemacht. Als Chris auch noch mitbekam, wie sehr sie sich die Sterblichkeit wünschten, da fand er den Film überhaupt nicht mehr witzig.

Besonders die Szene, als Jack Sparrow zum Geist/Unsterblichen wurde, ging ihm ganz schön an die Substanz.

Um nicht weiter aufzufallen, lachte Chris einfach auch bei den Szenen, die Eddie und Engin für lustig hielten.

Und jetzt saß er hier und wartete, dass sie sich von diesem Film erholten.

"Wann hattest du noch mal gesagt, dass dieser Film ins Kino kommen soll?"

Eddie hatte sich etwas schneller erholt.

"Er soll Anfang September in Deutschland anlaufen!"

"Dann werde ich reingehen. Der Film ist einfach klasse. Dieser Jack… Mein Gott, wenn ich nicht mit Chris zusammen wäre, dann wäre er eine echte Versuchung für mich!"

Vielleicht war das die Chance, auf die Chris so lange gewartet hatte. Er musste es nur vorsichtig angehen.

"Ich weiß nicht, ein Typ, der so durchgeknallt ist? Der stand doch garantiert unter Drogen!"

"Nein, der ist einfach ein guter Schauspieler. Ich habe ja gedacht, dass man mich mit Schwulen nicht mehr schocken kann, besonders seitdem ich euch kenne, aber der…"

Engin fing schon wieder damit an. Und Eddie ging auch auf das Spiel ein.

"Was soll das heißen, ‚besonders seitdem ich euch kenne…'? Soll das eine Anspielung sein?"

Eddie schnappte sich die leere Wasserflasche und hielt sie wie ein Schwert in Angriffsstellung.

Dafür nahm Engin die Cola-Flasche und ging in Abwehrhaltung.

"Phh, versuche es nur! Ich bin Jack Sparrow, der furchtlose Pirat! Keiner kann besser kämpfen als ich. Versuche es nur - ich werde dich fertig machen."

"Und ich bin, ähm, ja, ich bin Horatio Hornblower im Dienste Seiner Majestät. Ich bin gekommen, um dich zu besiegen! Du wirst am Galgen enden, du elender Pirat!"

"Komm her und versuch es nur! Du hast keine Chance!"

Engin und Eddie tanzten um den Tisch und versuchten, sich mit den Flaschen tödliche Stiche zu versetzen. Chris hatte sich hinter dem Sessel in Sicherheit gebracht und beobachtete das Ganze.

Als Engin ziemlich aus der Puste aufgab, hatte Chris eine Idee. Aber erst mal holte er eine neue Flasche Wein und wartete, bis beide wieder zu Atem gekommen waren.

Er goss die Gläser voll und setzte sich, den Weinkelch in der Hand haltend, wieder aufs Sofa und schaute die beiden spöttisch an.

"Ihr habt ja überhaupt keine Kondition mehr. So ein kleiner Schwertkampf und schon seid ihr außer Atem. Kann das sein, dass ihr alt werdet?"

"Das musst du schließlich sagen! Schließlich bist du der Älteste in der Runde."

_Und doch habe ich leider viel zu gute Chancen, dich zu überleben, Eddie._

"Dafür habe ich mir einen jungen Liebhaber gesucht, der aber scheinbar keine besonders gute Kondition hat! Weißt du, um dich vom kleinen Kajakbootführer zum Admiral des Königs hochzuarbeiten, musst du dich noch ganz gewaltig anstrengen."

Da Eddie jetzt Chris bedrohte, nahm er die Cola-Flasche und hielt sich seinen Freund vom Leib.

Nebenbei balancierte er auch noch sein Weinglas und versuchte, keine Rotweinflecken ins Sofa zu machen.

"Ich bin Kapitän Barbossa und da ich unsterblich bin, hast du keine Chance! Gib auf."

Lachend ließ sich Eddie aufs Sofa fallen.

"Mein Ordnungshüter will Piratenkapitän sein! Chris, du bist gemein zu mir! Morgen hab ich noch Muskelkater vom ganzen Lachen! Ich gebe auf!"

Auch Chris setzte sich wieder hin, kuschelte sich dabei aber an Eddie.

_Jetzt musst du ganz vorsichtig sein. Sag nur nichts Falsches!_

Warum musste er immer diese kleine Stimme in seinem Hinterkopf hören, wenn er sie überhaupt nicht brauchen konnte?

"Der Barbossa war aber auch gut. Mein Gott, weißt du, was man alles machen könnte, wenn man unsterblich ist?"

"Der Typ war verflucht!" Engin wirkte nachdenklich.

"Ach, die haben das einfach nur falsch angepackt! Was glaubst du, welche Möglichkeiten man als Unsterblicher hat? Du würdest nie altern und egal, wo man dich verletzt, es würde innerhalb von Minuten verheilen. Das wäre doch ein Segen! Besonders bei meinem Job! Überleg mal, was letztens Mike passiert ist! Auch wenn er sich beim Autounfall nur das Bein gebrochen hatte, ich war nach der Nacht bedient."

"Wenn ich unsterblich wäre, müsste ich zusehen, wie meine Freunde altern und sterben. Nein, ich will nicht unsterblich sein und ich will auch nicht, dass das du es jemals würdest. Denn dann würdest du mich irgendwann verlassen, weil ich dir zu alt werde. Vorteile hin oder her."

_Verdammt, Eddie!_

Damit die anderen nicht mitbekamen, was mit ihm los war, trank Chris seinen Wein in einem einzigen Zug aus. Doch der Kloß in seinem Hals wurde immer größer statt kleiner.

"Wisst ihr eigentlich, dass der Polizeisportverein auch eine Abteilung Fechten hat?"

Brutal wurde Chris von Engin aus seinen trüben Gedanken gerissen.

"Bitte?"

"Ja, die nennen es historischen Schwertkampf und wie ich uns heute Abend erlebt habe, wäre das doch genau der richtige Sport für uns! Die trainieren montags und donnerstags. Was haltet ihr davon?"

Begeistert blickte Engin in die Runde.

Chris riss sich zusammen. Niemand durfte mitbekommen, was mit ihm los war, also musste er auch so tun, als ob er einen lustigen Abend verbringen würde. Zudem war Schwertkampf genau das, was wer brauchte.

"Schwertkampf? Bist du sicher?"

"Ja, die bieten zweimal die Woche Unterricht an und bringen einem die Grundlagen bei. Sie arbeiten sowohl nach heutigen Standards als auch nach Büchern aus dem Mittelalter."

"Montag und Donnerstag? Das kannst du vergessen! Montag abends kommt immer Frau Hölter, die mich bei der Buchhaltung unterstützt, und alle zwei Wochen treffe ich mich donnerstags mit einigen Freunden zum Stammtisch."

Eddie wirkte in dem Moment richtig betrübt.

"Aber nimm Chris mit. Dann weiß ich wenigstens, wo er ist, und habe keinen Grund, eifersüchtig zu sein!"

"Seit wann gebe ich dir einen Grund, eifersüchtig zu sein? Du bist der hübsche, gut aussehende Mechaniker, der ständig von seinen Kunden Blumen geschenkt bekommt. Ich hab schon graue Haare und bin deswegen uninteressant!"

Wieso musste es nur so weh tun? Musste er seine Unsterblichkeit wirklich vor Eddie verbergen und so tun, als ob alles in Ordnung war? Chris fühlte sich entzweigerissen.

"Ach, da denken die Frauen aber anders. Die finden Männer mit grauen Schläfen interessant!"

"Ja, aber warte mal ab, wenn zu den grauen Schläfen dann auch noch Halbglatze und Bierbauch kommen, dann hast du keine Chance mehr."

"Soweit wird es bei mir nie kommen!"

"Abwarten!"

Eddie schlief schon lange, als Chris wartete, dass er irgendwann zur Ruhe kam. Er hatte sich dicht an seinen Freund gekuschelt und hoffte, dass sein Herzschlag einen beruhigenden Einfluss hatte. Aber es half nichts.

Chris wurde in dieser Nacht bewusst, warum er es nicht über sich gebracht hatte, Eddie von seiner Unsterblichkeit zu erzählen. Er hatte Angst vor genau dieser Reaktion gehabt. Und diese Angst war so berechtigt gewesen. Chris nahm sich vor, seine Zeit mit Eddie zu genießen. Denn wenn Eddie von seiner Unsterblichkeit erfahren würde, dann würde er gehen.

Er würde gehen und Chris würde dann allein sein. Bis ans Ende seines Lebens. Und das konnte, wenn er Pech hatte, verdammt lang dauern.

* * *

tbc


	3. Oh du fröhliche

_**Oh du fröhliche, oh du selige…**_

_**Frankfurt, 24. Dezember 2003**_

"Last Christmas I gave you my heart But the very next day you gave it away This year to save me from tears I'll give it to someone special..."

Grinsend lauschte Chris dem schiefen Gesang, der aus dem Wohnzimmer kam. Er selbst stand in der Küche und bereitete das Weihnachtsessen vor.

Es war die Ruhe vor dem Sturm. Er hatte Iris mit der Bitte, noch etwas Wein zu besorgen, weggeschickt, damit sie nicht ständig um ihn herumkreiste und mit ihren gut gemeinten, aber lästigen Ratschlägen nervte.

Ob Eddie wusste, was für eine Megaschnulze er da gerade schmetterte? Chris bezweifelte es. Er erinnerte sich noch an die Pur-CD, die er vor einiger Zeit in Eddies Sammlung gefunden hatte, und an dessen Geständnis, dass er die Scheibe mit persönlicher Widmung beim Wichteln bekommen hatte und es einfach nicht geschafft hatte, sich davon zu trennen.

Aber inzwischen hatte die CD dank Ebay ein neues Heim bekommen und Iris konnte sie nicht mehr ‚zufällig' finden.

Die Truthahnbrust war jetzt mit Backpflaumen gefüllt und wartete darauf, in den Backofen geschoben zu werden, das Rindfleisch lag in der Marinade und er musste nur noch die Kartoffeln schälen und die Frühlingszwiebeln klein hacken.

Chris beschloss, dass er eine Belohnung verdient hatte.

Er ging rüber, lehnte sich gegen den Türrahmen und beobachtete, wie Eddie die Silbertanne schmückte.

Sie hatten sich für einen klassischen Baumschmuck entschieden. Äpfel und Zinnfiguren und an der Spitze ein Strohstern. Auf eine Lichterkette verzichteten sie, stattdessen würden sie später Bienenwachskerzen anzünden.

Aber das interessierte Chris im Moment weniger. Er beobachtete jede Bewegung, die Eddie machte. Die schwarze Jeans und der weiße Kaschmirpullover brachten seine Figur vorteilhaft zur Geltung. Da er in der Werkstatt harte körperliche Arbeit leistete, brauchte Eddie keinen Sport, um seine Muskeln zu trainieren.

Einige Minuten vergingen, in denen kein Wort gewechselt wurde. Im Hintergrund kamen aus dem Radio weitere Weihnachtslieder.

Chris fragte sich, ob das letzte halbe Jahr nur ein böser Traum gewesen war. Nach jenem DVD-Abend hatte er versucht, ganz normal weiterzuleben. So als ob er niemals gestorben und in der Leichenhalle aufgewacht wäre. Er hatte keinen Versuch mehr unternommen, Eddie über sein verändertes Wesen aufzuklären.

Er musste ein sehr guter Schauspieler sein, denn niemand schien zu merken, wie depressiv und verzweifelt er manchmal war.

Mit der Zeit ließ dies Gefühl aber nach und inzwischen schaffte er es, fast gar nicht mehr daran zu denken.

Selbst zum Schwerttraining ging er in den letzten zwei Monaten, ohne dass sich die lästige Stimme in seinem Hinterkopf bemerkbar machte.

Dafür lebte Chris jede Stunde, jede Minute, die er mit Eddie verbrachte, besonders intensiv.

Und deswegen stand er jetzt im Türrahmen undsog den Anblick auf, der sich ihm bot.

Er konnte sich einfach nicht an Eddie satt sehen. Es würde nie genug sein.

Wie schön wäre es, zusammen mit seinem Geliebten alt zu werden. Es schmerzte.

An diesem verregneten Weihnachtsabend wollte Chris aber nicht in Depressionen verfallen. Er stieß sich vom Türrahmen ab und ging die wenigen Schritte zu Eddie.

Dieser hatte sich gerade über die Dekokiste gebeugt und holte den Strohstern heraus. Als Eddie sich aufrichtete, schmiegte sich Chris an seinen Rücken und umschlang ihn mit seinen Armen.

Chris spürte, wie Eddie sich entspannte und auf die Umarmung einließ. So standen sie einige Minuten. Schweigend, vereint und doch so weit voneinander entfernt.

Bis Eddie das Schweigen brach.

"Meine Mutter kann sehr anstrengend sein."

"Deswegen stehe ich jetzt aber nicht hier."

"Doch, sie wird dich nachher vereinnahmen, dass wir keine Ruhe mehr dafür haben."

Für Chris war das ein Grund, sich noch fester an Eddie zu kuscheln. Doch nach wenigen Augenblicken löste sich Eddie aus der Umarmung, drehte sich zu Chris und sah ihn liebevoll an.

"Wir können die Feier auch noch absagen. Du rufst Engin, Mike und Carola an und ich laufe nach oben und packe Iris' Koffer. Den stelle ich vor die Tür und dann lege ich die Kette vor, damit sie nicht mehr reinkommt."

Jetzt legte Eddie seine Arme federleicht um Chris' Hüfte.

"Dann musst du auch noch vor jedes Fenster einen Schrank schieben. Denkst du, deine Mutter würde sich von einer verschlossenen Tür abhalten lassen? Notfalls schlägt sie ein Fenster ein, steigt ein und hält uns eine Standpauke."

"Sie könnte auch die Polizei rufen, damit sie uns verhaftet!"

Lächelnd schüttelte Chris den Kopf. So schön die Vorstellung, den Weihnachtsabend mit Eddie allein zu verbringen, auch war, er mochte Iris zu sehr, als dass er ihr das antun würde.

"Sie hat doch nur noch uns. Und da sie uns inzwischen nur noch alle paar Monate heimsucht, werden wir auch dieses Weihnachten überstehen."

Ein wohliges Gefühl breitete sich in Chris aus, als Eddies Finger auf Wanderschaft gingen. Es waren keine erotischen Berührungen, sondern einfach Zärtlichkeiten, wie sie nur von Eddie kamen. Als Eddie mit seinen rauen und doch sanften Fingerspitzen sein Gesicht liebkoste, schloss Chris die Augen.

Doch diese ruhigen Minuten waren viel zu schnell vorbei.

Das Klingeln des Telefons störte sie.

Aber Chris hatte nicht vor, sich stören zu lassen.

Als Eddie sich aus der Umarmung lösen wollte, hielt er ihn fest.

"Lass es bimmeln. Wenn es etwas Wichtiges ist, dann meldet derjenige sich noch einmal."

"Und wenn es Mike oder Engin ist?"

"Dann rufen sie aufs Handy an. Und das steckt in meiner Hosentasche. Kann das verdammte Telefon denn nicht still sein!"

Aber der Anrufer war hartnäckig und ließ durchschellen.

Als der Unbekannte endlich aufgab, war Chris die romantische Stimmung vergangen. Trotzig blieb er in der Umarmung, bis Eddie versuchte, sich loszumachen.

"Komm, Chris, ich muss noch einiges vorbereiten, bis die Bande anrückt. Du bist in der Küche doch auch noch nicht fertig."

"Ich suche noch einen Freiwilligen, der die Frühlingszwiebeln schneidet und die Kartoffeln schält. Selbst der Nachtisch steht schon im Kühlschrank. Was musst du noch machen?"

"Ich muss noch die Kerzen im Baum festmachen. Etwas aufräumen und saubermachen und dann wollte ich noch andere Musik raussuchen. Wenn wir den ganzen Abend nur Weihnachtsmusik hören, dann krieg' ich einen Krampf."

"Du hast eben bei ‚Last Christmas' mitgesungen!"

"Bei dieser Schnulze! Kann doch gar nicht!"

"Hast du aber! Aber was willst du sonst auflegen? Die Musik, die Mike und Engin hören, wird Iris bestimmt nicht gefallen!"

"Wie wär's mit Klassik? Mozart wäre bestimmt nicht schlecht."

Chris dachte daran, bei welcher Gelegenheit sie das letzte Mal Mozart gehört hatten, und wäre beinahe rot geworden.

"Das ist keine gute Idee. Dann komme ich auf ganz andere Gedanken."

Eddies anzügliches Grinsen sagte alles.

"Gut, dann lassen wir es beim Radio. Und jetzt geh wieder in die Küche, sonst überrascht uns Iris wirklich noch bei mehr als einer Umarmung."

Eddie gab Chris noch einen Kuss, drehte ihn um und schob ihn in die Küche.

Die Kartoffeln waren geschält, jetzt musste Chris nur noch die Zwiebeln klein hacken und alle Vorbereitungen fürs Festessen waren getroffen.

Es war erstaunlich, wer Weihnachten zu Besuch kam. Bei Mike und Klaus hatte Chris darauf getippt, dass sie alleine feiern wollten. Aber sie hatten sich doch dafür entschieden, sich von Chris kulinarisch verwöhnen zu lassen.

Engin hatte erst vor zwei Tagen gefragt, ob er nicht doch kommen könnte, da er kurzfristig wieder solo war.

Nur Carola, Mikes Partnerin, hatte sofort zugesagt, als er sie vor zwei Wochen gefragt hatte. Ihr Sohn Thorsten verbrachte den Heiligen Abend bei seinem Vater und sie hatte Angst gehabt, ansonsten Trübsal zu blasen.

Alle anderen Bekannten hatten abgesagt.

Eddie hatte schon gemeckert, dass es ein Teamtreffen samt Anhang sei, und angedroht, dass es Ärger geben würde, wenn sie dienstliche Sachen besprechen würden.

Seine Entgegnung, dass das Team erst mit Deichsel und Kallenbach komplett wäre, und seine Frage, ob er die beiden samt Ehefrauen einladen sollte, hatten Eddie nun doch etwas geschockt.

Es war einer der seltenen Momente gewesen, wo Eddie sprachlos war und Chris hatte ihn genossen.

Dann hatte er sich vorgebeugt, Eddies Kopf runtergezogen und ihm ins Ohr geflüstert, dass die beiden Heilig Abend mit der Observation Bechtholds verbringen würden und sie deswegen vor ihnen sicher waren.

"Huhu, ich bin wieder zurück! Du bist ja schon richtig weit! Kann ich dir noch helfen?"

Wieso er nicht mitbekommen hatte, dass Iris in die Küche gekommen war, war Chris ein Rätsel, aber dass er sich vor Schreck in den Finger schnitt, fand er gar nicht gut.

"Aua! Verdammte Scheiße! Brüll mir doch nicht so ins Ohr! Jetzt habe ich mich in den Finger geschnitten!"

_Scheiße, Scheiße, Scheiße! Wie werde ich Iris jetzt wieder los? Sie darf nichts merken!_

"Ja, wenn du so in Gedanken bist... Ich habe sogar an die Tür geklopft und du hast nichts gemerkt. Jetzt zeig mir mal deinen Finger. Ich habe Erfahrung damit, so was zu verarzten. Eddie ist als Kind ständig mit solchen Verletzungen angekommen."

Bevor Chris in irgendeiner Art und Weise reagieren konnte, hatte sich Iris schon seine Hand geschnappt und begutachtete die Schnittwunde.

"Das sieht ja übel aus. Es scheint ja bis auf den Knochen durch zu sein. Ich hole dir schnell ein Pflaster und dann fahren wir zum Notdienst. Das muss genäht werden!"

"Iris, du übertreibst. Es reicht, wenn du mir ein Pflaster holst und das Ganze gut zuklebst, damit es aufhört zu bluten."

"Mein lieber Chris, das glaubst du vielleicht. Wenn sich da kein Fachmann drum kümmert, dann holst du dir eine Blutvergiftung. Wir bringen dich zu einem Arzt und der wird das Ganze nähen. Keine Widerrede."

_Verdammt, bis wir beim Arzt sind, ist das Ganze doch schon längst wieder verheilt!_

"Eddie! Hol mir bitte den Verbandskasten! Chris hat sich geschnitten!"

Chris betete im Stillen, dass sich Eddie auch wirklich beeilen würde. Denn Iris würde ihn vorher nicht aus ihren Klauen lassen. Viel Zeit hatte er nicht mehr und die Wunde würde verheilen.

Aufgeschreckt durch Iris' fast schon panischen Tonfall kam nun auch Eddie in die Küche gestürmt. Mit dem Verbandskasten in der Hand.

Iris übernahm die Verantwortung, nahm das Verbandsmaterial und legte Chris fachmännisch einen kleinen Verband an.

Keine Sekunde zu früh, denn in dem Moment, als der Mullverband über der Wunde lag, fühlte Chris das Kribbeln, das eine Heilung ankündigte. Er wusste nicht, was er getan hätte, wenn das Timing nicht so perfekt gewesen wäre.

Er hielt still. Wartete, bis Iris seinen Finger verarztet hatte. Es sah richtig echt aus. Sogar einige Blutstropfen hatten noch ihren Weg auf den Mull gefunden und dekorierten ihn.

"So, das wäre geschafft. Komm, wir nehmen mein Auto, und dann fahre ich dich zum Notdienst."

"Iris, du hast etwas vergessen."

Etwas irritiert sah Iris Chris an.

"Was soll ich denn vergessen haben?"

"Erstens hast du mich gar nicht gefragt, ob ich überhaupt zum Arzt will. Ich will nicht. Zweitens kommt in spätestens einer Stunde die Horde zu Besuch und bis dahin soll das Essen fertig sein. Drittens kann ich mir viel zu gut vorstellen, wie voll es da ist. Besonders heute. Du kannst gerne zum Arzt fahren. Aber ohne mich."

Iris schien das nicht zu beeindrucken. Sie ging in den Flur, zog sich ihre Jacke an und schien darauf zu warten, dass Chris nachkommen würde.

Aber er dachte gar nicht daran. Er ging wieder zur Arbeitsplatte, nahm sich einen Lappen und wischte das Blut weg, das er dort vergossen hatte.

Er nahm das Messer und begann, die restlichen Zwiebel klein zu hacken, wurde aber durch den Verband etwas daran gehindert.

Dann hinderte ihn noch etwas.

Iris drängte ihn zur Seite und nahm ihm das Messer aus der Hand. So, wie sie mit dem Teil auf ihn zeigte, glaubte Chris, dass es eine Drohung war.

"Du kommst jetzt bitte mit mir zum Arzt. Die Wunde muss genäht werden. Ich möchte nicht, dass du eine Blutvergiftung bekommst."

Es klang so, als ob Iris mit einem unartigen Kind sprechen würde und nicht mit einem Mann, der an den Schläfen schon graue Haare hatte. Jedes Wort wurde extra betont.

"Iris, so wie ich gerade geblutet habe, kann ich keine Blutvergiftung bekommen, und dank deines Verbandes hat es auch schon aufgehört."

Zum Beweis wedelte Chris mit seiner Hand vor ihrem Gesicht rum. Es war kein neues Blut dazu gekommen.

"Und da du es so gut gemacht hast, braucht es auch nicht genäht zu werden. Ich tausche es in einigen Tagen gegen ein Pflaster aus, achte darauf, dass kein Dreck reinkommt und dann ist es gut. Im Gegensatz zu Eddie habe ich im Moment einen gemütlichen Schreibtischjob, wo ich mir die Finger gar nicht dreckig machen kann."

Von Eddie kam beim letzten Kommentar nur ein verächtliches Prusten, sonst hielt er sich aus dem Streit raus.

"Eddie, nun sag doch auch etwas!"

Nachdem er sich bemerkbar gemacht hatte, versuchte Iris, ihren Sohn mit einzubeziehen.

"Ich werde mich hüten. Macht das unter euch aus. Ihr seid alt genug dafür. Denn sonst gerate ich noch zwischen die Fronten. Und außerdem wirst du Chris nur dann zum Arzt bekommen, wenn du ihn vorher bewusstlos schlägst und anschließend dorthin schleifst. Ich habe es auch schon probiert und bin gescheitert."

"Gut, damit wäre das ja geklärt."

Chris nahm Iris behutsam das Messer aus der Hand, schob sie zur Seite und widmete sich wieder seinen Zwiebeln.

Irritierend war nur, dass Eddie im Hintergrund einen Lachkrampf bekam und wohl verzweifelt versuchte, ihn zu unterdrücken.

Dann hörte Chris, wie Iris sich umdrehte und die Küche verließ. Die Türe wurde betont leise zu gemacht.

Jetzt ließ Eddie seinem Lachanfall freien Lauf. Er hockte auf dem Boden, hielt sich den Bauch und lachte, bis ihm die Tränen kamen. Irgendwann ging ihm die Puste aus und er lehnte sich immer noch kichernd an die Wand.

Chris war von seinem Freund zwar schon einiges gewohnt, aber so schlimm hatte es ihn schon lange nicht mehr erwischt. Er hockte sich neben ihn und wartete geduldig, bis Eddie sich soweit erholt hatte, dass er wieder sprechen konnte.

"Muss ich das jetzt verstehen?"

Fragend zog Chris eine Augenbraue hoch. Doch Eddie sah ihn nur kurz an und wälzte sich in seinem nächsten Lachkrampf. Da wurde es Chris zuviel. Er stand auf, beachtete Eddie nicht weiter, und versuchte zum dritten Mal, die Zwiebeln zu hacken. Immer wieder hörte er im Hintergrund Eddies Glucksen.

Dann waren die Biester klein gehackt und wurden zusammen mit dem marinierten Rindfleisch in den Schmortopf gelegt.

Nachdem dieser im Backofen untergebracht war, drehte sich Chris wieder zu Eddie.

Sie hatten jetzt vierzig Minuten Zeit, bis das Essen fertig war, und deswegen mussten sie sich eigentlich beeilen, um der Wohnung den letzten Schliff zu geben und um sich noch umzuziehen.

_Wieso musste dieser Mann nur so göttlich aussehen, selbst wenn er vollkommen fertig auf dem Fußboden liegt?_

Der Kaschmirpullover war nicht mehr ganz weiß und die Jeans hatte auch einige Flecken abbekommen.

_Typisch Eddie._

"Kannst du mir verraten, warum du gerade so einen Lachkrampf bekommen hast? Nein, fang bitte nicht schon wieder an. Ich will doch einfach nur wissen, was los ist."

"Mutter…"

"Deine Mutter ist schrecklich. Ich weiß es. Was willst du mir noch sagen?"

Inzwischen hatte sich Chris neben Eddie gesetzt. Der Zeitdruck war ihm egal. Er nahm Eddies Hand und streichelte sie.

Eddie schloss die Augen und genoss die Liebkosung. Als er sie wieder öffnete, war er wesentlich ernster geworden. Aber in den Augenwinkeln blitzte immer noch der Schalk.

"Nein, das wollte ich nicht sagen. Du hast gerade zwei Dinge geschafft, die noch kein Mann gleichzeitig hinbekommen hat."

"Was denn?"

"Naja, eigentlich sind es sogar drei Sachen. Sie war sprachlos, du hast dich durchgesetzt und du hast sie einfach stehen lassen. Du hast danach nicht ihr Gesicht gesehen. Mutter war einfach nur fassungslos. Weißt du, wie viele Jahre ich schon auf so einen Augenblick gewartet habe?"

Wenn der Streit nicht so einen beängstigenden Hintergrund gehabt hätte, dann hätte Chris mitlachen können.

Aber der Schock über seine BeinaheEntdeckung saß ihm noch in den Gliedern. So beschränkte er sich darauf zu grinsen, Eddies Hand zu seinem Mund zu führen und jede Fingerspitze einzeln zu liebkosen. Dazwischen nuschelte er ein "Wie lange denn?"

Chris hoffte, dass Eddie nicht mehr von ihm verlangen würde. Und es schien auch zu reichen.

"Ich glaube, ich war zehn, als ich zum ersten Mal mitbekam, dass Mutter mit ihrer Art ihre Umgebung und ganz besonders alle Männer terrorisierte. Und es gab keinen Mann, der ihr Paroli bieten konnte. Gott, bin ich stolz auf dich."

Darauf konnte Chris einfach keine Antwort geben.

Wenig später hatte Eddie sich soweit erholt, dass er wieder aufstehen wollte. Chris hatte seine Hand nicht losgelassen und zog ihn daran hoch. Sie küssten sich noch einmal, bevor sie sich daran machten, die allerletzten Vorbereitungen für die Feier zu treffen.

So wie Chris Iris kannte, würde sie eine gute Verliererin sein und ihnen den Abend nicht mit schlechter Laune verderben.

Sie hatte sich jedoch auf ihr Zimmer zurückgezogen und hörte garantiert keine Weihnachtsmusik. Man konnte die dumpfen Bässe noch in der Küche hören.

Während Chris die Spülmaschine füllte und den Esstisch festlich deckte, räumte Eddie das Wohnzimmer auf und saugte noch einmal durch.

Inzwischen waren sie ein eingespieltes Team. Auch wenn Eddie sich Anfangs über ‚den Ordnungsfimmel seines Ordnungshüters' aufgeregt hatte, jetzt wusste er eine saubere und aufgeräumte Wohnung zu schätzen.

Oder lag es daran, dass eine Putzfrau immer schon den gröbsten Dreck beseitigte, so dass sie nur noch die Feinarbeit zu erledigen hatten?

Als auch die letzten Vorbereitungen abgeschlossen waren, ging Chris nach oben, um sich saubere Klamotten anzuziehen.

Er wählte einige Kleidungsstücke aus, die sie in San Francisco gekauft hatten.

Aber vorher duschte er kurz. Natürlich hatte er es geschafft, den Verband um seinen lädierten Finger ziemlich dreckig zu machen. Eddie war auch oben und zwar im Schlafzimmer. Um nicht überrascht zu werden, drehte Chris, gegen jede Gewohnheit, den Schlüssel von der Badezimmertür um und entfernte den Verband.

Die Wunde war, wie erwartet, verheilt. Nichts deutete darauf hin, dass er sich geschnitten hatte. Er nahm aus dem Apothekenschrank eine Pflasterdose und verpasste dem Finger ein schickes Pflaster, um den Schein zu wahren.

Er war noch nicht ganz fertig, als es gegen die Türe rumste. Eddie war recht stürmisch gewesen und war wohl gegen die Türe gerannt.

Da alle verräterischen Spuren beseitigt waren, öffnete Chris.

Eddie stand vor ihm und rieb sich die Stirn.

"Mensch, was soll das? Du schließt doch sonst nicht ab. Was ist los mit dir?"

"Mit mir? Nichts."

"Und warum hast du dann abgeschlossen?"

Chris deutete zum Ende des Flures, wo Iris' Zimmer lag.

"Irgendwie traue ich dem Frieden nicht so ganz. Ich habe es noch nie erlebt, dass Iris so einfach aufgegeben hat. Das ist einfach nicht ihr Stil. Deswegen bin ich gerade auf Nummer sicher gegangen und hab halt abgeschlossen. Ist es schlimm?"

Besorgt wollte sich Chris Eddies Stirn ansehen. Dieser wich aber zurück.

"Dafür haben wir keine Zeit. In spätestens zehn Minuten wird der Besuch da sein. Geh jetzt und lass mich unter die Dusche!"

Aber ein kleiner Teufel ritt Chris.

"Soll ich dich zum Arzt bringen? Du, da muss sich jemand drum kümmern, sonst könnte es böse Folgen haben!"

Das Funkeln in Eddies Augen zeigte, dass dieser sehr amüsiert war.

"Ach, ja? Das musst ausgerechnet du sagen! Was macht denn dein Finger?"

Chris zeigte Eddie, dass der Finger nur noch von einem Pflaster geziert wurde.

"Iris hat mächtig übertrieben. So schlimm war das gar nicht. Das ganze Blut hat es nur so übel aussehen lassen. Wahrscheinlich bleibt noch nicht mal eine Narbe."

"Ja, ja. Nur damit du Recht hast. Aber jetzt mach hinne, sonst klingelt es und wir sind noch nicht mal angezogen."

Bevor Chris noch mehr sagen konnte, wurde er von Eddie mit sanfter Gewalt aus dem Bad geschoben. Dann wurde ihm die Tür vor der Nase zugemacht.

Während Chris sich anzog, fragte er sich, wie lange er mit diesen Lügen und Halbwahrheiten durchkommen würde. Irgendwann musste Eddie doch merken, dass etwas nicht stimmt.

Aber er hatte sich wohl schon an diesen Zustand gewöhnt, denn es konnte seine gute Laune und die Freude auf das Weihnachtsfest nicht trüben.

Drei Stunden später war die Essensschlacht geschlagen und alle Geschenke überreicht worden. Fast alle. Chris hatte ein besonderes Geschenk für Eddie. Und er wollte es ihm alleine überreichen, es sollte sonst niemand dabei sein.

Nach den Blicken zu urteilen, die Eddie ihm zuwarf, hatte dieser auch noch ein besonderes Präsent vorbereitet, das auf Chris wartete.

Jetzt saßen sie aber in gemütlicher Runde vor dem Kamin und tranken von dem Wein, den Iris besorgt hatte.

"Sag mal, Chris, wieso hast du eigentlich Deichsel und Kallenbach mit ins Fahndungsteam aufgenommen?"

Es war schon seltsam, seit zwei Wochen gehörten die beiden jetzt zum Team, aber bisher hatte noch niemand Chris diese Frage gestellt. Und jetzt kam sie weder von Engin noch von Mike.

"Willst du das wirklich wissen, Klaus?"

"Doch, denn Mike kam letztens ziemlich frustriert zu mir, weil er die beiden nun doch nicht los geworden ist. Er liebt sie nun mal heiß und innig."

Dieser Kommentar brachte alle zum Grinsen. Jeder wusste, dass Mike dieses seltsame Duo nicht wirklich mochte.

"Ich weiß, aber ich habe keine andere Möglichkeit gesehen."

"Du willst also wirklich, dass wir dir alle Informationen aus der Nase rausziehen? Komm, stell dich nicht so an, erzähl es uns. Du hattest es ja noch nicht einmal für nötig gehalten, deinen geschätzten Partner einzuweihen!"

Engin hörte sich aber nicht wirklich beleidigt an.

"Okay, alle Anwesenden, die nichts mit dem Polizeidienst zu tun haben, vergessen bitte ganz schnell, was ich jetzt erzähle."

"Ich habe es gewusst! Du schuldest mir etwas, wenn du jetzt mit dem dienstlichen Kram anfängst."

"Eddie, ich werde mich kurz fassen. Aber wenn ich es nicht erzähle, dann werden sie uns keine Ruhe lassen."

Chris nahm Eddies Hand, streichelte sie und widmete sich dann seiner Erzählung.

"Wie ihr wahrscheinlich alle wisst, arbeiten wir zur Zeit an dem Fall Bechthold. Angefangen hat es damit, dass Mike vor etwa zwei Jahren erste Hinweise gesammelt hatte, dass dieser Typ eine ganz große Nummer in der Russenmafia sein könnte."

"Das Märchenerzählen ist mein Part, komm, fass dich kurz, ich habe heute Abend noch etwas vor."

"Ich dachte, du wärst wieder solo? Hast du schon wieder eine Neue?"

Nun mischte sich auch Carola in das Gespräch ein. Obwohl sie schon seit fast einem Jahr Mikes Partnerin war, hielt sie sich zurück und sagte recht wenig.

"Noch nicht, aber ich arbeite daran. Du kannst mich morgen früh noch mal fragen."

"Und so einem Gigolo habe ich meine Wohnung abgetreten. Würdest du noch bei deiner Mutter wohnen, dann wärst du viel ruhiger und zurückhaltender."

"Träum weiter, Chris! Damals habe ich halt bei den Mädels übernachtet. Was kann ich dafür, dass die alle auf mein südländisches Aussehen stehen? Ich brauch' sie ja noch nicht mal groß anzubaggern, die kommen immer freiwillig!"

"Ohhh, und das ist ja so übel für dich."

"Habe ich mich beschwert? Bestimmt nicht. Chris, jetzt fasse dich kurz und erzähl."

"Wie du willst. Fakt ist, dass unsere Abteilung so viel Arbeit hat, dass wir nicht mehr wissen, wo wir anfangen sollen. Außerdem geht in unserem Laden immer dann was schief, wenn es nicht schiefgehen darf. Woran es liegt, weiß ich nicht, aber deswegen wollte ich niemand Internes ins Team nehmen. Da ich Mike und Carola von der Kripo ausleihen konnte, dachte ich, dass das dynamische Duo eine gute Wahl wäre. Sie sind zwar doof wie Brot und manchmal sehr link, was das Persönliche betrifft. Aber sie sind sehr hartnäckig und professionell, was Observationen betrifft. Da gibt es kein besseres Team in Frankfurt. Auch kennen die den Fall, an dem wir arbeiten. Deswegen hatte ich vor einigen Wochen bei Krause nachgefragt, ob wir zusätzlich zu Mike und Carola auch noch die zwei im Rahmen der Amtshilfe bekommen könnten. Ich habe allerdings nicht damit gerechnet, dass die beiden so schnell zu uns stoßen würden. Dass Deichsel und Kallenbach ein Problem mit Schwulen und Ausländern haben, glaube ich nicht. Den Zahn habe ich ihnen schon vor einigen Jahren gezogen. Und Mike hat sie ja auch nicht geschont. Kurz genug?"

Alle, bis auf Iris, die das Dreamteam Deichsel und Kallenbach nicht kannte, mussten lachen. Chris hatte die zwei sehr treffend skizziert.

Nur Carola war noch nicht ganz zufrieden.

"Warte mal, Chris, wie kommt es, dass die beiden heute Bechthold observieren?"

"Das sind sie selbst schuld. Die kamen vor einigen Tagen an und meinten, Bechthold würde für sein nächstes krummes Ding bestimmt die Weihnachtstage nutzen und dass es doch sinnvoller sei, ihn zu beobachten. Ich habe ihnen viel Spaß gewünscht und sie für Heilig Abend eingeteilt."

Jetzt musste auch Iris lachen.

"Mein lieber Chris, du hast es faustdick hinter den Ohren."

Chris verbeugte sich leicht in Iris' Richtung

"Ich habe im letzten Jahr auch eine gute Lehrerin gehabt."

Bevor Iris zu einer Entgegnung ansetzen konnte, klingelte das Telefon.

"Wenn man vom Teufel spricht. Das ist garantiert Kallenbach. Verdammt, gönnt uns Bechthold noch nicht mal einen ruhigen Weihnachtsabend?"

Frustriert sprang Chris auf und ging in den Flur, wo eins der Telefone stand. Die Türe machte er hinter sich zu, damit die anderen ihre Ruhe hatten.

"Schwenk hier! Was gibt es?"

"Hallo Chris! Schön, dass es dich noch gibt! Frohe Weihnachten!"

Diese Stimme mit dem französischen Akzent kannte Chris nur zu gut.

Sie war ein fester Bestandteil seiner Albträume.

"Hallo Amanda."

"Du scheinst nicht besonders erfreut zu sein, meine Stimme zu hören. Was ist los? Hast du Probleme?"

_Nein, solange ich den Gedanken an dich verdrängen konnte, hatte ich keine Probleme._

"Wir haben hier eine kleine Weihnachtsfeier und du rufst etwas unpassend an."

"Das tut mir aber leid. Vor einigen Stunden hatte ich es auch schon probiert, aber da ist niemand an den Apparat gegangen. Ich muss mich auch entschuldigen, dass ich mich die letzten Monate nicht bei dir gemeldet habe, aber ich musste aus beruflichen Gründen kurzfristig umdisponieren und bin erst vor einigen Tagen nach Paris gekommen."

_Wieso konnte sie ihn nicht in Ruhe lassen?_

Chris schwieg. Was sollte er auch sagen?

"Du weißt ja, dass ich dich zum Training erwarte? Und ich werde nicht zulassen, dass du dich davor drückst. Wir sollten direkt einen Termin ausmachen."

"Amanda, es tut mir leid, aber das geht nicht so einfach."

"Ach ja, ‚Das geht nicht so einfach!' Das glaubst du vielleicht. Denn wenn du nicht aufpasst, dann kommt eines Tages ganz einfach ein anderer Unsterblicher und nimmt deinen Kopf. Du musst vorbereitet sein! Ich habe eine Verantwortung übernommen, als ich dich aus der Leichenhalle geholt habe, und so einfach wirst du mich nicht los! Hast du mich verstanden?"

Chris konnte sich gut vorstellen, wie sie auf der anderen Seite wild gestikulierte. Sie hatte wirklich ein ziemliches Temperament. Schlimmer als das von Iris.

"Und was ist, wenn ich das gar nicht will?"

"Glaubst du wirklich, dass ich dich fragen werde? Wenn du nicht zu mir kommst, dann werde ich zu dir kommen."

_Alles, bloß das nicht._

Chris überlegte krampfhaft, wie er Amanda abwimmeln konnte, ohne dass sie am nächsten Tag an seiner Haustür schellen würde.

"Okay, ich muss im Januar sowieso beruflich nach Paris. Ich werde dich dann besuchen, und wir werden dann alles Weitere besprechen. Was hältst du davon?"

"Wir werden das Ganze mit einer ersten Trainingseinheit verbinden. Danach wird dir klar sein, wie dringend du den Unterricht brauchst. Mein Gott, ich verhalte mich ja schon genau so wie MacLeod!"

"Wer ist MacLeod?"

"Er ist…. Er ist einfach Duncan MacLeod. Er sorgt sich um alles und jeden und neigt dazu, alle Frischlinge zu bemuttern und ihnen die ersten Schritte zu erleichtern. Ich bin wohl schon zu lange mit ihm zusammen und es färbt ab."

Amandas leises Lachen erreichte Chris durch den Hörer.

"Dann bleibt es bei Anfang Januar? Wenn du nicht kommst, werde ich zu dir kommen!"

"Ich werde dich besuchen, keine Sorge. Aber ob ich auch wirklich dein Schüler werde…"

"Du wirst, du wirst. Denn du hängst zu sehr an deinem Leben, um es einfach wegzuschmeißen. Und wenn du es nicht machst, wirst du all deine Freunde in Gefahr bringen."

Klack.

Chris hasste es, wenn man ihm einfach so den Hörer auflegte.

Wieso glaubte sie, dass er Eddie in Gefahr bringen würde? Es lebte sich doch ganz gut, so wie es war. Wenn da nicht die ganzen Lügen und Halbwahrheiten wären, die er Eddie erzählen musste.

Mit einem leisen Knarren machte sich die Wohnzimmertür bemerkbar, die von Eddie geöffnet wurden.

"War es Kallenbach? Du siehst ziemlich frustriert aus. Müsst ihr noch zum Einsatz?"

"Nein, Kallenbach war es nicht, aber ich glaube nicht, dass du erfreut sein wirst, wenn du erfährst, wer es war."

Eddie kam näher und nahm Chris in den Arm. Chris ließ sich fallen und genoss die starke Schulter, an die er sich anlehnen konnte.

"Wer war es denn?"

"Amanda."

Ein Wort reichte, um Eddie verkrampfen zu lassen. Chris wusste nicht, warum Eddie so eifersüchtig auf Amanda war. Schließlich hatte er sie nur einmal gesehen und er hatte Eddie nie irgendeinen Grund gegeben, eifersüchtig zu sein.

"Was wollte sie?"

Seine Stimme war so heiser, angespannt, voll unterdrückter Aggressivität.

"Sie hat mir Frohe Weihnachten gewünscht und gefragt, ob mein Kopf immer noch auf meinen Schultern sitzt. Nichts, weswegen du dir Sorgen machen solltest."

Aber Eddies Haltung blieb angespannt.

"Selbst wenn du dieser Frau nicht traust, solltest du wenigstens mir trauen. Ich will nichts von ihr und sie kann noch so sehr ihre Fangarme nach mir ausstrecken, sie bekommt mich nicht. Denn ich gehöre zu dir."

Eddie entspannte sich ein wenig.

"Es ist nur diese irrationale Angst. Und manchmal habe ich den Eindruck, dass du dich seit jener Nacht in San Francisco verändert hast, nur kann ich es nicht greifen. Es ist einfach nicht fassbar. Deswegen habe ich Sorge, dich zu verlieren."

_Oh Eddie, du bist so nah dran und doch so fern._

"Ich verspreche dir, dass ich dich niemals wegen einer Frau verlassen werde."

Wie zur Bestätigung küsste Chris ihn noch einmal und dann gingen sie gemeinsam zurück zur Feier.

Es war spät geworden, bis sich auch Iris zurückgezogen hatte. Es war wohl ihre Rache an Chris gewesen.

Die Kerzen am Weihnachtsbaum waren schon lange heruntergebrannt, nur die vierte Kerze des Adventskranzes spendete noch ein wenig Licht. Aber mehr brauchten sie nicht. Chris und Eddie hatten sich aneinandergekuschelt und tranken aus einem Glas noch etwas Wein.

Nicht den Wein, den Iris geholt hatte, sondern Eddie war in den Keller gegangen und hatte aus der hintersten Ecke eine ziemlich verstaubte Flasche rausgeholt.

Sie redeten nicht viel. Hin und wieder ein geflüstertes Kosewort oder die Bitte, doch das Glas rüberzureichen.

Mehr als er es sich selbst eingestehen wollte, war Chris von dem Telefonat mit Amanda aufgewühlt worden. Alles, was er in den letzten Monaten verdrängt hatte, war wieder da. Und doch musste er Eddie gegenüber so tun, als ob alles in Ordnung war.

"Woran denkst du?"

Diese geflüsterten Worte brachten Chris in Verlegenheit. Wieso zur Hölle musste das Leben so kompliziert sein? Warum konnte es nicht einfach nur Eddie und ihn geben?

"Ich frage mich, wann wir endlich unsere ganz private Bescherung machen werden. Ich habe da noch ein kleines Geschenk für dich, das ich dir noch geben möchte."

"Ach, du bist ungeduldig? Glaubst du etwa, dass ich auch noch ein Geschenk für dich habe?"

"Der Gutschein für einen Einkaufsbummel bei Boss halte ich eher für eine Strafe als eine Belohnung, ich erinnere mich noch gut, wie fertig ich war, als du mich das letzte Mal durch die Geschäfte gereicht hast. Aber dieses Mal werden die Verkäufer hoffentlich nicht schwul sein."

Eddies raues Lachen ließ eine wohlige Gänsehaut über Chris' Rücken jagen.

"Bestimmt nicht, aber eigentlich ist der Einkaufsbummel eher eine Belohnung für mich. Und ich habe wirklich noch ein Geschenk für dich."

Eddie löste sich von Chris, beugte sich vor und holte ein unter der Couch deponiertes Geschenk hervor. Es war ein langes und schmales Paket, das einfach nur in braunes Papier eingewickelt war.

"Frohe Weihnachten! Ich hoffe, es gefällte dir!"

Chris gab Eddie einen Kuss und widmete sich dann seinem Geschenk. Er drehte es vorsichtig in seinen Händen, hatte aber keine Idee, was sich hinter der Verpackung verbergen konnte. Schließlich hob er es hoch und schüttelte es ein wenig. Doch es war nichts zu hören.

"Nun pack es schon aus. Sonst geht noch die letzte Kerze aus und ich kann dein Gesicht gar nicht sehen, wenn du siehst, was es ist."

Das Packpapier war schnell heruntergerissen, aber fühlte Chris nur mehrere Lagen Stoff mit einem harten Kern.

Fragend schaute er Eddie an, doch dieser schüttelte nur den Kopf und deutete auf das Geschenk.

Chris wickelte die Stoffbahnen ab und als er sah, was sich darin verbarg, raubte es ihm den Atem. Vor ihm lag ein Schwert. Doch nicht irgendein Schwert. Es war wesentlich leichter als die Klinge, die er normalerweise bei Training benutzte. Als er es in die Hand nahm und hochhob, merkte er sofort, wie ausgewogen das Schwert war. Es fühlte sich wie die Verlängerung seines Armes an und nicht wie ein Werkzeug.

Er wollte es anfassen, aber Eddie hielt ihn zurück.

"Sei vorsichtig, die Klinge ist scharf geschliffen, damit kannst du selbst einen Seidenschal durchtrennen."

Mit noch mehr Respekt berührte Chris jetzt die Klinge und sie war, wie Eddie gesagt hatte, sehr scharf.

Dann bemerkte er die seltsamen Reflexe, die das Kerzenlicht auf dem Metall hinterließ. Chris stand auf und ging mit dem Schwert in der Hand näher an die Kerze. Das, was er sah, entlockte ihm ein anerkennendes Pfeifen.

Es war nicht nur ein leichtes und wunderbar austariertes Schwert, es war sogar damasziert. Die Ätzung zeigte, dass es nicht nur ein einfacher Damast war. Die beiden Stahlsorten waren als Blumendamast miteinander verflochten worden, die an der Klinge in hauchdünnen Bahnen auslief. Es war weder eine Dekowaffe, die man sich an die Wand hängte, noch war es ein Prügel, wie er ihn bei seinem wöchentlichen Training benutzte.

Es war einfach sein Schwert.

Da Chris mit Engin regelmäßig zum Schwertfechten ging, hatte er einen guten Grund gehabt, sich in den letzten Monaten intensiv mit Schwertkampf und den Waffen zu beschäftigen. Er wusste, dass dieses Schwert einzigartig und genau das war, was er brauchte, um die nächsten Jahrhunderte zu überstehen. Der Gedanke, dass er, wenn er Pech hatte, diese Waffe noch Jahrhunderte nach Eddies Tot benutzen würde, trieb ihm fast die Tränen in die Augen.

Doch Eddie erwartete jetzt eine Antwort. Chris riss sich zusammen und schluckte den Kloß in seinem Hals hinunter.

"Es ist einfach wunderbar! Dafür reicht ein Dankeschön gar nicht aus!"

"Ich wüsste schon, wie du dich diese Nacht dafür bedanken kannst. Ich habe da eine ganz spezielle Phantasie!"

Chris hielt das Schwert noch immer in seiner Hand, als er sich wieder zu Eddie auf die Couch setzte.

"Aber vielleicht bist du der Meinung, dass du dich für mein Geschenk auch bedanken müsstest."

Mit seiner linken Hand griff er hinter ein Kissen und holte dort einen Umschlag heraus, den er dort versteckt hatte, als Eddie den Wein holte. Er überreichte ihn Eddie mit einem Grinsen.

"Frohe Weihnachten, mein Süßer!"

Eddie öffnete den Umschlag und zog den Gutschein heraus. Dann versuchte er, den Text zu entziffern. Aber dafür war es definitiv zu dunkel.

"Mann, ich habe keine Lust, das Licht wieder anzumachen. Kannst du mir nicht sagen, war da drin steht?"

"Wenn du möchtest, dann lese ich dir den Text vor."

"Ich höre dir zu."

Eddie kuschelte sich an Chris und wartete.

"Du bist ja wirklich faul. So kann ich dir doch gar nichts vorlesen."

"Das brauchst du ja auch nicht. Es reicht, wenn du mir sagst, was drin steht. Ich will dich jetzt spüren."

"Hey! Geh mir nicht an die Wäsche. Ich habe keine Schleife im Haar und bin auch nicht dein Weihnachtsgeschenk."

Chris schnappte sich Eddies Hände und hielt sie fest.

"Schade, es würde mir richtig Spaß machen, dich auszupacken."

"Das kannst du später auch machen, aber dich scheint es gar nicht zu interessieren, was auf dem Gutschein steht."

"Schon, aber im Moment bist du wesentlich interessanter. Aber nun sag schon, was werde ich bekommen?"

"Ich erzähl' es dir nur, wenn du mir versprichst, die nächsten Minuten deine Finger bei dir zu behalten."

Eddie grummelte, stimmte aber zu.

"Gut, dann hör gut zu. Ich kann dir auswendig sagen, was drin steht. Gutschein für Edgar Sänger plus einer Person seiner Wahl für ein Drei-Tage-Ticket der Goldklasse am Hockenheimring. Einzulösen ist es vom 23. Juli bis zum 25. Juli 2004 beim Formel Eins Rennen.

Zu diesen Eintrittskarten kommt noch ein VIP-Ausweis, der Ihnen freien Zugang zu den Boxengassen ermöglicht, und bei einer Fahrt im Zweisitzer von Mercedes werden Sie von einem Formel-Eins Piloten über den Hockenheimring chauffiert."

Während Chris den Text aus dem Gedächtnis rezitierte, beobachtete er gespannt die Veränderung, die in Eddie vorging. Erst war er etwas abwesend, dann hörte er gespannt zu und zum Schluss konnte er es gar nicht fassen.

"Das gibt es doch gar nicht! Man kann doch nicht einfach so eine Fahrt mit dem Zweisitzer bekommen. Das machen die doch sonst nur mit irgendwelchen Superstars. Chris, das ist Wahnsinn!"

"Genau so ein Wahnsinn wie das Schwert, das du mir geschenkt hast. Damit sind wir quitt. Was hältst du davon, wenn wir die restliche Weihnachtsfeier ins Bett verlegen?"

"Das wollte ich dir schon lange vorschlagen. Und dann packe ich dich aus!"


	4. Treffen in Paris

Toll! Eine Rieview. Eigentlich habe ich gar nicht damit gerechnet, da meine Story doch nicht so ganz den üblichen Geschichten auf FFnet entpricht.

Alex, ich habe mich sehr über deinen Kommentar gefreut. Dafür lade ich heute drei Kapitel hoch -))

_**

* * *

Treffen in Paris**_

_**Paris, Anfang Februar 2004**_

"Verdammt Chris! Pass auf!"

Im letzten Moment trat Chris auf die Bremse und verhinderte damit, dass er seinem Vordermann den Kofferraum demolierte.

"Beim nächsten Parkplatz fahren wir raus und dann geh ich ans Steuer. Wo bist du mit deinen Gedanken? Deine Fahrweise ist ja lebensgefährlich! Es ist fast ein Wunder, dass du bisher noch keinen Unfall gebaut hast."

Engin schien wirklich sauer zu sein. Hatte aber auch Recht, wie Chris zugeben musste. Schließlich hatte er beinah durch seine Unachtsamkeit den Dienstwagen zu Schrott gefahren.

"Sorry, wird nicht wieder vorkommen. Ich pass' besser auf."

"Das erzählst du mir, seitdem wir in Saarbrücken über die Grenze gegangen sind. Und als du bei Reims fast in den LKW reingefahren bist, hast du es mir versprochen. Vergiss es. Ich fahre jetzt."

"Wir sind doch fast da. Schau mal, da ist die letzte Zahlstelle, da lohnt sich das Umsteigen doch gar nicht mehr."

"Doch, dann kommen wir lebend an. Los, halt an."

Chris fügte sich seinem Schicksal und fuhr an der Zahlstelle rechts ran, damit sie die Plätze tauschen konnten.

Seit er Weihnachten mit Amanda telefoniert hatte, hatte Chris keine einzige Nacht mehr durchschlafen können. Das, was sie ihm erzählt hatte, bekam er nicht mehr aus seinem Kopf und beschäftigte Chris auch in seinen Träumen.

Er träumte von Unsterblichen, die ihm Kopfschmerzen verursachten. Davon, dass ein Unsterblicher Eddie gefangen nahm und ihn auf die grausamste Art und Weise umbrachte. Chris konnte in seinen Träumen nicht eingreifen, weil er gefesselt auf einem Stuhl saß und dem Treiben hilflos zusehen musste. Am schlimmsten waren in diesen Träumen die Schreie. Eddie, der vor Schmerz schrie, bis er nicht mehr konnte. Und wenn Eddie tot war, kam dieses gesichtslose Ungeheuer mit gezücktem Schwert auf ihn zu.

Dann fand sich Chris schreiend in seinem Bett wieder. In den Armen von Eddie, der auch aufgewacht war und versuchte, Chris zu beruhigen.

Aber er schaffte es nicht. Dieser Albtraum wiederholte sich Nacht für Nacht. Und Eddie war jedes Mal besorgt und wollte wissen, was los war.

Die Wahrheit konnte Chris schlecht erzählen, also log er seinen Freund an und erzählte ihm ein Märchen von einer Gestalt, die ihn verfolgte und von krallenbewehrten Händen, die versuchten, ihn zu fassen.

Aber ob Eddie die Geschichte glaubte, wagte Chris zu bezweifeln.

Um nachts schlafen zu können, hatte Chris angefangen, intensiv Sport zu treiben. Nicht nur, dass er täglich joggte und montags und donnerstags zum Schwertfechten ging. Die restlichen Abende in der Woche und einen Teil des Wochenendes verbrachte er in einem asiatischen Kampfsportcenter, wo er die Grundlagen des asiatischen Schwertkampfes lernte.

Doch egal, wie viele Stunden er trainierte, es bewahrte Chris nicht vor diesen Albträumen. Sie kamen immer wieder.

Eddie sagte nicht viel zu Chris' Sportwahn. Er hatte nur Anfang Januar etwas von wegen Midlife-Crisis gemurmelt, als Chris an einem Samstag fast acht Stunden Sport getrieben hatte und sogar später als sein Lebensgefährte nach Hause kam.

Durch den Wintereinbruch gab es in der Werkstatt besonders viel Arbeit. Zudem hatte Eddie auch noch den Tipp bekommen, dass demnächst ein Steuerprüfer seine Buchhaltung Unter die Lupe nehmen würde, und verbrachte am Wochenende seine eigentlich freie Zeit damit, seine Buchhaltung auf Vordermann zu bringen.

Deswegen hatten sie sich seit Weihnachten fast gar nicht mehr gesehen. Nur die Nächte verbrachten sie eng aneinander gekuschelt. Der Stress bewahrte Chris davor, dass Eddie nicht nur fragte, sondern auch noch anderweitig Chris so lange quälen würde, bis er die Wahrheit aus Chris herauskitzelte. So war Chris froh über die Galgenfrist.

"Schau mal auf der Karte nach, wo wir hier ab müssen. Sonst verfransen wir uns noch."

Chris zwar keinen Schimmer, wo sie sich gerade befanden. Auf der Autobahn waren sie garantiert nicht mehr. Verzweifelt versuchte Chris, sich zu orientieren.

"Fahr hier rechts ab!"

Er bekam von Engin einen mehr als zweifelnden Blick zugeworfen.

"Wenn, dann müssen wir links abbiegen! Der Boulevard du Palais liegt auf einer Seine-Insel und rate mal, was da auf der linken Seite so plätschert. Vergiss es, lehn dich zurück und schlaf weiter. Ich komme ohne dich besser zurecht. Möchte nur wissen, was mit dir in den letzten Wochen los ist, du bist doch sonst nicht so."

Da Chris nicht wusste, was er darauf antworten sollte, hielt er den Mund.

Dies brachte ihm erneut einen Seitenblick von Engin ein. Dann musste dieser sich aber wieder auf den Verkehr konzentrieren.

Einige Minuten sagte keiner einen Ton. Engin kämpfte sich durch den Pariser Stadtverkehr. Als sie an einer Ampel auch nach der dritten Grünphase nicht rüber kamen, platze ihm der Kragen.

"Sag mal, wer von uns ist eigentlich auf die Idee gekommen, mit dem Auto zu fahren? Ich bin schon fertig, bevor wir überhaupt angekommen sind. Erst dein Fahrstil und jetzt der verdammte Verkehr."

"Du hast mir gesagt, dass keine Platzreservierung mehr möglich sei und dass du dich weigerst, die ganze Zugfahrt zu stehen. Und dass sie uns die Flugtickets nicht genehmigt haben, kann ich auch nicht versteh'n. Also versuch nicht, die Schuld auf mich zu schieben."

"Sag mal, hast du dich gestern mit Eddie gestritten? Oder kriselt es in eurer Beziehung? Verdammt, irgendeinen Grund muss es doch geben, dass du dich so aufführst. Berufliche Probleme hast du ja nicht, das müsste ich ja wissen und in Sachen Bechthold kommen wir ja voran."

Das hatte Chris befürchtet. Warum nur war er in der letzten Zeit so ein schlechter Schauspieler geworden? Er hatte die Maske des stets konzentrierten Bullen in den letzen Monaten eigentlich fast perfektioniert. Doch seit Amandas Anruf... Nichts hatte sich geändert und doch war alles anders.

"Selbst wenn ich Stress mit Eddie hätte, glaube ich nicht, dass dich das etwas angeh'n würde."

So bissig hatte Chris gar nicht antworten wollen, denn Engin würde garantiert darauf anspringen. Was dieser auch tat.

"Doch, das tut es."

Da sie wieder vor einer roten Ampel standen, drehte sich Engin zu Chris.

"Wir sind Partner. Und ich muss mich blind darauf verlassen können, dass du mir den Rücken deckst. In deiner jetzigen Verfassung glaube ich allerdings nicht, dass du es schaffst, unserem mysteriösen Informanten auch nur eine vernünftige Frage zu stellen. Also: Was ist los mit dir?"

Chris fuhr sich mit beiden Händen durch die Haare und war sich sicher, dass Engins prüfender Blick ihn fast durchbohrte. Engin hatte ja Recht. Er war zur Zeit in einem miesen Zustand. Wenn sie nicht Innendienst hätten, dann wären sie bei einem Einsatz seinetwegen bestimmt schon in eine brenzlige Situation geraten.

Was sollte er Engin nur sagen? Die Wahrheit keinesfalls. Das ging einfach nicht.

"Ich hab' keinen Stress mit Eddie, obwohl wir uns im Moment viel zu wenig sehen. Eddie hat schon geunkt, dass ich in der Midlife-Crisis stecke, aber das glaub' ich nicht. Ich hab' keine Ahnung, was mit mir los ist. Vielleicht ist es das, was mich am meisten nervt. Es tut mir leid. Ich kann ja heute Abend, wenn du mit Vincent unterwegs bist, in mich gehen und dir morgen sagen, was los ist."

"Werde dir schnell darüber klar, was nicht stimmt, denn so kann man mit dir nicht vernünftig arbeiten. Das erinnert mich ja fast an meine erste Woche mit dir. Und damals hattest du Stress mit Eddie!"

Die Ampel war zwischenzeitlich auf grün gesprungen, aber Engin hatte überhaupt nicht darauf geachtet. Erst die Autofahrer, die hinter ihnen genervt anfingen zu hupen, brachten Engin dazu, sich wieder aufs Fahren zu konzentrieren.

"Aber was soll das heißen? Ich dachte, du wolltest mit uns durch Paris ziehen."

Chris schüttelte den Kopf.

"Du bist einfach davon ausgegangen und hast mich nicht gefragt. Nee, lass mal, du und Vincent, ihr seid beide solo und ihr werdet bestimmt das eine oder andere Mädel anmachen. Wenn ich mitmache, habe ich morgen nur wieder ein schlechtes Gewissen und bekomme garantiert Ärger mit Eddie. Nicht, dass er wirklich eifersüchtig ist, aber es nervt ihn, dass wir im Moment kaum Zeit füreinander haben. Und auf den Stress habe ich keine Lust. Ich werde im Hotel ein Bierchen trinken, einen Spaziergang an der Seine machen und über einige Sachen nachdenken. Dann kann ich morgen früh gut erholt zurück fahren und du kannst dich von deinem Kater erholen."

_Und ganz nebenbei werde ich noch die Besitzerin einer Szenekneipe treffen, von der Eddie auf keinen Fall etwas erfahren darf, sonst ist der Ofen aus._

"Ich mache keine Mädels an, die Mädels sind hinter mir her. Damit das klar ist. Scheiße! Das war doch gerade der Palace du Chatelet!"

"Ich hab nicht drauf geachtet, keine Ahnung."

"Du bist mir ein toller Bulle, da mussten wir links ab. Verdammt, jetzt muss ich drehen."

Eine halbe Stunde später waren sie immer noch nicht am Präsidium. Der chaotische Verkehr ging Engin an die Substanz.

"Mein Gott, ich dachte, die in Frankfurt fahren schon beschissen, aber das toppt ja alles. Die fahren ja eiskalt bei Rot über eine Ampel."

"Soll ich wieder fahren? Vielleicht kommen wir dann noch pünktlich an."

"Untersteh dich. Du kommst mir heute nicht mehr ans Steuer. Ich hatte Vincent gesagt, dass wir um halb zwölf da sein würden. Wenn du dich konzentriert hättest, dann hätten wir es auch geschafft, pünktlich zu sein! Und unsere netten Chefs haben es ja nicht für nötig gehalten, unsere Handys fürs Ausland frei schalten zu lassen. Ich kann Vincent noch nicht mal anrufen und erklären, wo wir stecken, damit er uns lotst. Was für ein Scheißtag!"

Bei dieser Kampfansage hielt Chris lieber den Mund.

Als sie endlich angekommen waren, sich einen Parkplatz erkämpft und sich zu Vincents Abteilung durchgefragt hatten, war es viertel nach zwölf und Vincent war zum Mittagessen. Wie eigentlich alle.

Man teilte ihnen nett und höflich mit, dass sie nicht vor zwei Uhr zurückzukommen brauchten. Sie bekamen die Empfehlung, doch in der Zwischenzeit in ihrem Hotel einzuchecken, das zehn Minuten Fußweg vom Präsidium entfernt war.

Chris wartete auf Engins Explosion. Inzwischen wusste er ganz genau, wie Engin nach so einem Morgen reagieren würde. Und als Engin auf dem Weg nach draußen auch noch von einem der französischen Beamten angerempelt wurde, da war es soweit. Chris erkannte es an dem Zucken von Engins Schultern.

Engin brauchte bis zum Hotel, um sich von seinem Lachanfall zu erholen. Damit hatte er auch seine angespannte Stimmung und einen Großteil seiner schlechten Laune verloren. Chris beneidete ihn um seine Fähigkeit, alles mit diesem seltsamen, manchmal recht schrägen Humor zu betrachten und sich selbst auch nicht wirklich ernst zu nehmen. In seiner jetzigen Situation wäre es sehr hilfreich.

Aber die Tatsache, dass Engin an seiner Seite war, half auch schon ein wenig.

Als sie pünktlich um zwei Uhr im Präsidium waren, da war auch Vincent wieder da. Nachdem er Engin kurz auf arabisch begrüßt hatte, wechselte er ins Englische. Er entschuldigte sich überschwänglich, dass er einfach ohne sie gegangen war, gab aber keinen Grund für diese Unhöflichkeit an. Nachdem sie noch einige Nettigkeiten ausgetauscht hatten und er sie in sein Büro geführt hatte, kam er zum dienstlichen Teil und nahm eine Akte von seinem Schreibtisch, die er Engin reichte. Chris schaute über Engins Schulter, um mitlesen zu können. Natürlich war der Text in französisch. Nichts, was er auch nur ansatzweise verstehen konnte. Aber das war gar nicht notwendig, da Vincent ihnen auch so alle wichtigen Informationen gab.

"Das ist Amanda Monrose. Sie besitzt zusammen mit Bert Myers eine der beliebtesten Kneipen Paris', das ‚Sanctuary'. Der Laden hat in den letzten Jahren einige Schlagzeilen in der Presse gehabt, unter anderem weil es einen spektakulären Wechsel des Eigentümers gab, aber zudem haben wir noch Hinweise, dass einige der erfolgreichsten Kunstdiebstähle der letzten zehn Jahre auf ihr Konto gehen. Leider kommen wir nicht an sie ran, da die Amerikaner auch Interesse an ihr haben und ihre schützende Hand über sie halten."

Das Bild aus der Akte kam Chris sehr bekannt vor. Er stellte sich nur vor, dass die Frau auf dem Foto statt der blonden schwarze Haare hatte, und schon war es _seine _Amanda, die ihm da entgegenlächelte. Nun wusste er, warum sie ihn so professionell aus der Leichenhalle geholt hatte. Wenn sie wirklich eine so gute Kunstdiebin war… Auch wenn Chris keine Ahnung hatte, wie alt sie war, er war sich sicher, dass sie genug Zeit gehat hatte, um das ‚Handwerk' zu lernen

Von Engin war ein anerkennendes Pfeifen zu hören.

"Wow, da wird ja jeder Mann schwach. Aber was hat sie mit Bechthold zu tun?"

"Nachdem ihr uns informiert habt, dass Bechthold wieder in der Stadt war, haben wir ihn observiert. Sie hat sich kurz nach Weihnachten mit ihm getroffen. Wir vermuten, dass sie vor zwei Wochen in seinem Auftrag aus einem kleinen Museum in Laval einige Kunstgegenstände gestohlen hat. Wir hatten sie vor einigen Tagen zum Verhör hierher gebeten, aber wir konnten ihr wieder einmal nichts nachweisen und mussten sie gehen lassen. Erstaunlicher Weise hat sie sich bereit erklärt, uns einige Informationen über Bechthold zu geben. Unter der Voraussetzung, dass sie von euch befragt wird."

_Verdammt! Was weiß Amanda über mich?_

"Hat sie gesagt, warum?"

Chris hoffte, dass es nicht auffiel, dass Engin das Gespräch führte. Er war damit beschäftigt, seine rasenden Gedanken unter Kontrolle zu bekommen.

"Leider nein. Sie ist eine mysteriöse Lady. Ihre Kneipe steht zum Beispiel auf einem ehemaligen römischen Friedhof und es gibt Gerüchte, dass sie von dort aus Zugang zu den Pariser Katakomben hat."

Vor einiger Zeit hatte Chris einen Bericht über die Pariser Katakomben gesehen. Ihn hatten die verwinkelten Gänge und die nahezu unendlichen Verstecke fasziniert. Die Schlussfolgerungen waren für ihn absolut logisch.

"Wenn sie sich in den Katakomben auskennt, dann kann sie ihre Ware über Jahrzehnte lagern, ohne dass sie jemand findet."

"Stimmt, es gab vor einigen Jahren schon einmal eine Durchsuchung und wir haben nichts gefunden, und meine Kollegen haben sich viel Ärger eingehandelt."

Jetzt wurde Chris neugierig.

"Warum das denn? Wenn ihr einen Verdacht und einen Durchsuchungsbefehl hattet, dann kann doch niemand Ärger machen."

Vincent verzog das Gesicht zu einer Grimasse.

"Tja, das dachten wir auch, aber ihr Geschäftspartner, dieser Myers, war anderer Meinung. Ich habe Amerikaner noch nie gemocht und dieser Kerl hat verdammt gute Verbindungen zum Geheimdienst. Fragt besser nicht, wie die uns aufs Dach gestiegen sind. Seitdem ist das ‚Sanctuary' für uns tabu."

"So ein Problem haben wir zum Glück noch nie gehabt. Außer dass wir einmal einen berühmten Dirigenten für den Chef einer Schieberbande gehalten und ihn auch noch verhaftet haben. Als das raus kam, mussten wir uns warm anziehen. Da Bechthold in Deutschland einige sehr hochrangige Verbindungen hat, waren wir bei ihm bisher auch extrem vorsichtig. Gleichzeitig wollen wir auch vermeiden, dass er mitbekommt, dass wir hinter ihm her sind."

Vincent nahm eine andere Aktenmappe vom Schreibtisch und reichte sie Chris.

"Hier sind unsere Informationen über Bechthold. Wie Engin und ich schon besprochen haben, gibt es nichts wirklich Verwertbares. Er hat ein Haus im Nobelviertel von St. Denis, ist in Paris als Kunstliebhaber bekannt und besucht regelmäßig die verschiedenen Auktionshäuser, um seine Sammlung zu erweitern. Zudem verleiht er die Kunstgegenstände regelmäßig an alle mögliche Museen, ohne auch nur einen einzigen Cent zu verlangen. Dann hat Bechthold vor Weihnachten auch noch sehr viel Geld an das Waisenhaus in St. Denis gespendet. Aber nicht mehr, als er auch steuerlich absetzen kann. Es gibt nur zwei auffällige Sachen: Das Treffen mit Ms. Monrose, das im Zusammenhang mit Kunstdiebstählen stehen kann, und zum zweiten wurde er voriges Jahr einmal als Zeuge befragt, weil vor seiner Haustüre eine Frau enthauptet aufgefunden wurde. Aber der Täter war wahrscheinlich ein Serienmörder, der schon seit einigen Jahren Paris unsicher macht. In der Sonderkommission möchte ich nicht stecken. Die haben noch nicht mal eine Idee, wer das sein könnte, und bekommen regelmäßig Druck von oben."

Chris konnte das soeben Gehörte gar nicht richtig erfassen. Enthauptungen, Serienmörder, Sonderkommission. Sein Gefühl sagte ihm, dass es sich um mehrere Täter handelte und dass alle Opfer schon länger gelebt hatten als normale Menschen.

Um von seiner Verwirrung abzulenken, versuchte er, den Bericht über den Mordfall zu lesen. Bis auf Bechtholds Verhörung war alles in französisch. Aber glücklicherweise war Bechthold auf englisch verhört worden. So hatte Chris kein Problem mit der Sprache. Und er schaffte es sogar, sich darauf zu konzentrieren.

Vincent und Engin besprachen in der Zwischenzeit einige Details über Amanda, aber Chris achtete nicht weiter auf sie.

Das Protokoll war richtig spannend. Bechthold hatte zwar behauptet, von der ganzen Aktion nichts mitbekommen zu haben, aber da im Umkreis von dreißig Metern alle Lampen und alle Scheiben zersprungen waren, hatte der interviewende Beamte Zweifel an dem Wahrheitsgehalt gehabt - auch wenn bisher ungeklärt war, wie dieser Schaden entstanden war.

"Chris, reiß dich von der Akte los, wir müssen jetzt aufbrechen, wenn wir uns rechtzeitig mit Ms. Monrose treffen wollen."

"Wo soll das denn stattfinden?"

"Du hast uns gerade nicht zugehört?"

Engins Tonfall war schon wieder ziemlich gereizt.

"Sorry, ich habe mir die Unterlagen über Bechthold durchgelesen. Es ist schon interessant, was sie schon rausgefunden haben. Vincent untertreibt ganz gewaltig."

"Ach ja? Wobei denn?"

"Bechthold stand kurzzeitig unter Mordverdacht, aber sie haben ihn wieder laufen gelassen, weil diese Tat ja wahrscheinlich von einem Serienmörder verübt wurde und Bechthold für einige der anderen Tatzeiten Alibis hatte."

Jetzt wurde auch Engin hellhörig, gleichzeitig drängte er Chris dazu, Vincents Büro zu verlassen, damit sie sich auf den Weg machen konnten. Vincent begleitete sie, er wollte ihnen den Weg zum ‚Sanctuary' zeigen.

Unterwegs hakte er nach, wechselte allerdings in die deutsche Sprache.

"Du meinst, für den Mord, der vor seiner Haustür passiert ist, hatte er kein Alibi, nur für die anderen Morde?"

"Genau so, ich glaube zwar nicht, dass er das getan hat, aber man könnte mal nachstochern. Vielleicht finden wir etwas Neues."

_Denn wenn Bechthold doch der Täter war, dann wäre er unsterblich, und die ganze Sache für mich eine Katastrophe._

"Warten wir mal ab, was uns diese Amanda erzählt, vielleicht bekommen wir von ihr einige gute Tipps."

Chris schaute zweifelnd zu Engin.

"Ich glaub's weniger. Was soll sie schon über Bechthold wissen? Wenn sie uns erzählt, welche Kunstgegenstände sie für ihn geklaut hat, dann ist sie doch selber dran. Die will uns doch nur auf eine falsche Fährte locken."

Und wenn Amanda ihm noch etwas zwischen den Zeilen mitteilen wollte, dann musste er noch mehr darauf achten, wie sie etwas sagte.

"Dann pass gleich mit auf, dass das nicht passiert."

"Das werde ich, mach dir da mal keine Sorgen."

"Oh, soll dass heißen, dass du auf dem Weg der Besserung bist?"

"Lass dich überraschen. Diese Monrose wird mich jedenfalls nicht über den Tisch ziehen. Das gebe ich dir sogar schriftlich."

"Dann brauch' ich also bei der Befragung nicht für zwei zu denken?"

"Du schaffst es doch noch nicht mal, für dich alleine zu denken, da werde ich dir doch nicht zumuten, für mich mitzudenken. Engin, ich kenne deine Grenzen."

Der Hieb in die Rippen war nicht von schlechten Eltern. Chris konnte sich nur mühsam ein Stöhnen verkneifen.

Als sie jedoch von Vincent mit einem fragenden Ausdruck gemustert wurden, erntete dieser jedoch nur zwei unschuldige Blicke und ein Schulterzucken von Engin.

Chris versuchte zu verstehen, was Vincent anschließend in sich hinein murmelte, aber da es französisch war, konnte er nichts verstehen, außer dass er das Wort ‚allemand' ziemlich abfällig benutzte, aber darum konnte er sich jetzt nicht kümmern. Das sollte Engin am Abend geradebiegen.

Jetzt musste er sich darauf vorbereiten, auf Amanda zu treffen und gleichzeitig Engin zu verheimlichen, dass er sie kannte.

Das ‚Sanctuary' war in der Nähe des Präsidiums, auf der benachbarten Seine-Insel St. Louis. Dafür lohnte es sich nicht, einen Wagen zu benutzen.

Wenige Minuten später standen sie vor dem Hintereingang der Bar.

Chris fühlte plötzlich einen stechenden Schmerz im Kopf, der sich zu einem leichten Dröhnen in seinem Hinterkopf wandelte. Mit Mühe schaffte er es, ein Zusammenzucken zu unterdrücken: Jetzt war endgültig klar, dass er gleich Amanda gegenüberstehen würde.

Vincent räusperte sich kurz.

"Unsere Vereinbarung mit Ms. Monrose sagt aus, dass sie euch alleine treffen will. Deswegen verlass ich euch jetzt. Ich habe bis sieben Dienst. Wenn ihr bis dann noch nicht zurück seid, werde ich mit Verstärkung anrücken. Seid ihr damit einverstanden?"

Engin und Chris nickten gleichzeitig.

"Gut, dann wünsche ich euch viel Glück mit der Lady."

Vincent klopfte den beiden aufmunternd auf die Schulter und verschwand.

Ein klein wenig verloren standen sie vor der Tür. Nach einigen Sekunden überwand sich Chris und wollte anklopfen, aber bevor seine Finger das Holz berührten, wurde von innen geöffnet und vor ihnen stand Amanda.

Sie lächelte die beiden an und bat sie mit einer Geste einzutreten.

Als Chris ihrer Bitte folgen wollte, bemerkte er, dass Engin Amanda mit leicht geöffnetem Mund und glasigen Augen anstarrte. Jetzt bekam Engin einen kräftigen Stoß in die Rippen und wurde von Chris unsanft in die Kneipe hineingezerrt. Sie folgten Amanda in den ersten Stock. Dort schienen ihre Privaträume zu sein. Sie bat sie in einen Raum und bot ihnen einen Sitzplatz an.

Engin hatte sich inzwischen soweit gefangen, dass er keine Hilfe mehr von Chris benötigte. Charmant bedankte er sich bei Amanda für ihre Bereitwilligkeit, mit ihnen zu reden, und akzeptierte ihre Einladung zu einem Kaffee. Dies gab Chris die Zeit, Amanda zu mustern, als sie den Raum verließ.

Sie hatte sich nicht verändert. Nur ihre Haare waren länger und verspielt um ihren Kopf drapiert. Es war wirklich kein Wunder, dass Engin bei ihrem Anblick anfing zu hecheln.

Als Amanda mit Tablett, auf dem Kaffee und Tassen standen, zurückkam, wussten weder Engin noch Chris, wie sie das Gespräch beginnen sollten. Deswegen herrschte eine unangenehme Stille, die nur unterbrochen wurde, als Engin den Zucker in seinen Kaffee einrührte.

Schließlich war es Amanda, die das Schweigen brach.

"Ich habe von Ihren französischen Kollegen erfahren, dass Sie gegen Georg Bechthold ermitteln."

"Wir sind seit einigen Monaten an ihm dran. Man hat uns erzählt, dass Sie einige Informationen über ihn haben, die Sie eventuell an uns weitergeben wollen."

Chris versuchte, Amanda so wenige Fakten wie möglich zu geben.

"Ja, das stimmt."

"Warum wollen Sie das?"

"Ich habe einige private Gründe, die Sie nicht wirklich etwas angehen. Wichtig ist mir nur, dass Bechthold hinter Gitter kommt. Möglichst für den Rest seines Lebens."

Ihr Tonfall war sehr bestimmt und als sie auf Bechthold zu sprechen kam, lag der pure Hass in ihrer Stimme. Da steckte mehr hinter.

"Ich habe einige Unterlagen, die aussagen, welche Kunstdiebstähle der letzten Jahre in seinem Auftrag durchgeführt wurden. Sie werden es sehr interessant finden."

Von Engin kam ein leichtes Räuspern und er mischte sich in die Unterhaltung ein.

"Schädigen Sie sich nicht selbst, wenn Sie uns die Unterlagen geben? Schließlich werden Sie von unseren französischen Kollegen verdächtigt, eine bekannte Kunstdiebin zu sein."

Amanda Lachen war sehr bitter.

"Nein, für diese Diebstähle bin ich nicht verantwortlich. Ich habe sogar für die meisten Tatzeiten ein Alibi. Das war Jade Lesage."

"Aber die ist doch voriges Jahr ermordet worden?"

Engin sah erstaunt zu Chris, aber der wusste, dass dies der Name der enthaupteten Frau war, die man vor Bechtholds Haus gefunden hatte.

"Das stimmt und seit ihrem Tod meint Bechthold, mich erpressen zu müssen, damit ich für ihn die Drecksarbeit erledige. Und wenn ich für ihn dann nicht mehr nützlich bin, dann wird er mich genau wie Jade umbringen. Da spiele ich nicht mit. Und deswegen bekommen Sie von mir alle Informationen, die Sie brauchen."

Engin stellte die Frage, die auch Chris auf der Zunge lag.

"Womit erpresst er Sie?"

"Mit privaten Sachen, die Sie - wie gesagt - nichts angehen. Ich kann nur soviel sagen, dass Bechthold ein Jäger ist und ich in sein Beuteschema passe. Aber ich war noch nie eine leichte Beute und das soll er merken."

Während Engin etwas verwirrt dreinschaute, wusste Chris genau, worauf Amanda anspielte.

‚… _du bist ein Frischling, hast keine Ahnung, wie man mit einem Schwert umgeht._ _Weißt du, wie viele Jäger auf eine Beute wie dich warten? Und wenn sie dich nicht bekommen, dann nehmen sie halt deinen Lover als Geisel, damit locken sie dich ganz schnell aus deinem Versteck raus. Sie bringen dann entweder dich oder deinen Lover um. Und wenn's demjenigen Spaß macht, dann tötet er euch beide…'_

_Sollten meine Albträume wirklich Realität werden?_

_Oh mein Gott, warum musste Bechthold ein Unsterblicher sein? Und warum erfahre ich es erst jetzt?_

"Hören Sie, Sie werden von mir nicht mehr erfahren. Nehmen Sie die Liste, arbeiten Sie sie durch und Sie werden mehr über die Russenmafia erfahren, als Ihnen vielleicht lieb ist. Und jetzt entschuldigen Sie mich, wir öffnen gleich und bis dahin muss ich noch einige Vorbereitungen treffen."

Gleichzeitig drückte sie Chris die Unterlagen in die Hand.

Wenige Minuten später fanden sich Engin und Chris vor dem ‚Sanctuary' wieder, ohne auch nur eine weitere Information von Amanda erhalten zu haben.

Engin wandte sich an Chris.

"Wer zum Teufel ist Jade Lesage? Und warum weiß ich es nicht?"

"Tja, im Gegensatz zu dir habe ich die Akte über Bechthold gründlich durchgelesen. Das war die ermordete Frau, die man vor seiner Haustür gefunden hat."

Engin ignorierte den Seitenhieb und ließ ein anerkennendes Pfeifen hören.

"Du hast einen guten Riecher. Alle Achtung und was machen wir jetzt?"

"Wir gehen wieder zum Präsidium und fragen mal die Jungs aus der Sonderkommission, was die uns über diesen komischen Serienmörder erzählen können. Ob das aber in einem Zusammenhang mit der Russenmafia steht, wage ich zu bezweifeln. Die Diebstähle scheinen sich eher um Bechtholds Privatvergnügen zu handeln."

_Wahrscheinlich ist er bei diesem Syndikat der einzige Unsterbliche. Und mich würde nicht wundern, wenn er bald die Macht an sich reißen würde, wenn er das nicht schon getan hat. _

"Glaubst du das wirklich? Vielleicht sind wir aber mit diesen Kunstdiebstählen wieder einer anderen Geldquelle Bechtholds auf der Spur."

"Mit so heißer Ware kann man nur auf dem Schwarzmarkt handeln. Und da muss man sehr vorsichtig sein, da die Versicherungen der einzelnen Museen auf eigene Faust versuchen, die Diebstähle aufzuklären. Und die sind mit ihren Methoden nicht sehr zimperlich."

Chris schüttelte den Kopf.

"Der organisiert das Ganze für seine private Kunstsammlung, die er irgendwo gut versteckt hat. Aber warten wir mal ab, was uns die französischen Kollegen über die Morde erzählen."

Kurz vor sieben hatten sie alle Informationen, die sie brauchten. Besser gesagt, es waren wesentlich mehr Fakten, als sie verarbeiten konnten.

Engin konnte es gar nicht fassen, dass die französische Polizei seit über zehn Jahren auf der Suche nach einem Serienmörder war, der über zwanzig Menschen getötet hatte. Am seltsamsten war für ihn, dass die Presse von der ganzen Angelegenheit keinen Wind bekommen hatte.

Chris konnte sich da schon eher einen Reim darauf machen und verstand inzwischen zu gut, wovor Amanda ihn gewarnt hatte.

Aber wie sollte er es Eddie beibringen?

Engin ging wieder in Vincents Büro, um ihn mit weiteren Fragen zu löchern. Chris begleitete ihn, hielt sich aber zurück.

Als Vincent um kurz nach sieben Feierabend machte, verließen sie zusammen das Gebäude. Engin begleitete Vincent, da sie zusammen das Pariser Nachtleben unsicher machen wollten.

Kopfschüttelnd sah Chris den beiden nach. Zwei attraktive südländische Jungs auf Frauenjagd. Na ja, nicht ganz so attraktiv, Engin hatte immer noch seinen Bauchansatz und Vincent mehr Haare auf der Brust als auf dem Kopf. Aber für die beiden bedeutete es bestimmt eine ganze Menge Spaß. Chris bezweifelte, dass Engin am nächsten Tag wieder fit sein würde.

Chris dachte an seine eigenen Probleme und die amüsante Vorstellung von Engin auf der Jagd war vergessen.

Er machte sich auf den Weg zum Hotel und zog sich bequemere Kleidung an, ging zu dem Parkhaus, in dem ihr Dienstwagen geparkt war, und nahm aus dem Kofferraum seinen original australischen Staubmantel. Als er ihn überzog, war ein leises Klirren zu hören. Dies kam von den beiden Schwertern, die er darin versteckt hatte.

_Ich sollte Cello spielen, dann könnte ich die Schwerter in einem Instrumentenkoffer transportieren und hätte es viel bequemer_.

So ausgerüstet machte er sich auf dem Weg zum ‚Sanctuary'. Er kam sich zwar etwas blöd vor, gleich zwei Schwerter mitzunehmen, aber er wollte Amanda Eddies Weihnachtsgeschenk zeigen. Falls sie doch auf einem Trainingskampf bestehen sollte, dann wollte er sein Schwert dafür nicht einsetzen – schließlich war es eine Heidenarbeit anschließend die Scharten aus der scharfen Klinge harauszufeilen - sondern hatte noch eine Übungswaffe in dem Mantel eingearbeitet.

Chris entschied sich dafür, die Kneipe über den Hintereingang zu betreten; er hatte keine Lust, sich durch irgendwelche Menschenmengen zu schieben.

Als er vor der Türe stand, fühlte er wieder den Buzz, der Amandas Erscheinen ankündigte, und er brauchte noch nicht einmal zu klopfen, um hereingelassen zu werden.

Amanda zog ihn rasch ins Haus und führte ihn wieder nach oben. Das Gebäude musste sehr gut schallisoliert sein, denn außer dem Dröhnen der Bässe, das er mehr spürte als hörte, drangen keine weiteren Geräusche nach oben.

Im Zimmer angekommen musterte sie ihn.

"Nicht schlecht. Aber musst du unbedingt zwei Schwerter tragen, wenn du noch nicht mal mit einem umgehen kannst? Dieser steife Mantel verdeckt deine Waffen schon sehr gut, und du siehst darin gar nicht mal so schlecht aus. Zeig mal, wie du sie befestigt hast."

Ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten, öffnete sie den Mantel und sah sich die Halterung an, die sich Chris gebastelt hatte.

"Dafür, dass du keine Hilfe hattest, ist es ganz nett, aber du musst noch einiges verbessern. Du musst eine Scheide einarbeiten. Schau mal, wenn du dich jetzt schnell bewegst, dann kannst du dich damit selbst verletzen und es sieht einfach blöd aus, wenn Blut an deinem Bein runterläuft. Zieh mal dein Schwert so schnell wie möglich."

Chris versuchte es.

"Vergiss es. Du hast den falschen Winkel. Dein Gegner hat dich schon enthauptet, bevor du dein Schwert auch nur halb gezogen hast. Jetzt zeig mir mal deine Waffen."

Dafür, dass Chris noch keinen Ton sagen konnte, war hatte er sein Temperament noch erstaunlich gut unter Kontrolle. Zuerst zog er seine Übungsklinge, die er Amanda reichte.

Sie hielt es kurz in der Hand, warf einen kurzen Blick drauf und schmiss sie mit einem angewiderten Schnauben zur Seite.

"Das ist doch kein Schwert, im Fall eines Kampfes nimmst du am besten die Klinge in die Hand und benutzt es als Prügel. Damit hast du nicht den Hauch einer Chance. Hoffentlich ist das andere Teil nicht ganz so schlimm."

Kommentarlos zog Chris jetzt sein Schwert und reichte es Amanda.

Sie nahm sie in die Hand, stutzte, machte einige typische Kampfbewegungen und ein anerkennendes Pfeifen kam durch ihre Zähne. Dann besah sie sich die Klinge näher. Im Licht der Lampe war der Blumendamast im blauschimmernden Stahl nicht zu übersehen. Vorsichtig fuhr Amanda mit ihren Fingern über die Klinge. Zum Schluss nahm sie ein dünnes Tuch und ließ es auf die scharfe Klinge fallen. Es landete in zwei Teilen auf dem Boden, sauber zerschnitten.

"Woher hast du sie?"

"Ich habe sie von meinem Freund geschenkt bekommen. Er hat mir nie gesagt, woher er sie hat."

"Die Waffe ist noch neu und doch hat sie alle Eigenschaften, die ein wirklich gutes Schwert ausmacht. So etwas ist in der heutigen Zeit selten geworden. Halte sie in Ehren und pflege sie gut, dann wird sie dich nie im Stich lassen. Hat sie schon einen Namen?"

"Wieso sollte ich dem Schwert einen Namen geben? Es ist doch nur eine Waffe!"

Keine Sekunde später fühlte Chris sein Schwert an seinem Hals. Er wich zurück, doch Amanda folgte ihm, bis er bewegungslos an der Wand stand. Dann bekam er von Amanda seine erste Lektion.

"Es ist nicht nur ein Schwert. Ohne deine Waffe bist du gar nichts. Und sie wird dich, falls du überlebst, die nächsten Jahrhunderte begleiten. Treuer als es jeder Freund kann. Behandele sie mit Respekt und dann wird sie auch dich respektieren. Und wenn du ihr einen Namen gibst, dann wird es die Beziehung vertiefen. Sie ist ein wichtiger Teil deines Lebens."

Wie zur Bestätigung strich Amanda mit dem Schwert einmal kurz über Chris' Kehle. So dicht, dass einige Haare abrasiert wurden, aber dennoch kein einziger Blutstropfen vergossen wurde.

"Hast du das kapiert?"

"Ja", konnte Chris nur krächzen, denn Amanda hatte die Waffe um keinen Zentimeter gesenkt.

"Gut."

Amanda nahm das Schwert von Chris' Hals und drehte sich um.

"Setzt dich und mach es dir bequem, ich hol uns eine Kleinigkeit zu essen und dann können wir alles bereden."

Amanda wartete nicht auf Chris' Antwort, legte das Schwert auf einen Stuhl und ging raus.

Chris rieb sich den Hals. Es hatte zwar nicht wirklich weh getan, aber es hinterließ ein unangenehmes Gefühl.

Während Amanda unterwegs war, hatte Chris Zeit, sein Nervenflattern unter Kontrolle zu bekommen. Er zog seinen Mantel aus und legte ihn achtlos über einen Stuhl. Ein näherer Blick auf die Bilder, die im Raum hingen, bestätigte seine Vermutung. Es waren alte Gemälde und ganz sicher keine Nachdrucke.

Es erinnerte Chris an Amandas Wohnung in San Fransisco. Dieses Mal fragte er sich, welche der Bilder ehrlich erworben und welche gestohlen waren.

Inzwischen war Amanda mit dem Essen zurückgekommen und hatte den Tisch gedeckt, der im hinteren Bereich des Zimmers stand.

"Gefallen sie dir?"

"Ja, die Bilder sind sehr schön. Doch ich frage mich, für wie viele sich die Kripo interessieren würde."

Mit einer auffordernden Handbewegung bat Amanda zu Tisch.

"Ganz so schlimm, wie du von mir denkst, bin ich nicht. Ich habe im Laufe der Zeit gemerkt, dass Kunst, die mir gefällt, irgendwann wertvoll wird. Mir macht es auch heute noch Spaß, durch die Künstlerviertel zu streifen und alles Mögliche zu kaufen. Ich habe überall in der Welt Lagerhäuser, in denen ich die Werke für einige Jahre, manchmal sogar Jahrzehnte, lagere, und dann verkaufe ich sie wieder. Nur bei Picasso habe ich versagt. Ich habe damals kein einziges Bild von ihm gekauft. Aber es gibt einige Stücke, von denen ich mich nie trennen könnte."

Ohne weiter auf Chris zu achten, der immer noch die Gemälde betrachtete, setzte sie sich hin und verteilte das Essen auf die Teller.

"Kommst du jetzt? Dein Körper hat zwar auf Dauer keine Probleme, wenn du hungerst, aber du bist wesentlich fitter, wenn du regelmäßig isst."

Als Chris das Essen roch, machte sich sein Magen mit einem Knurren bemerkbar. Dabei hatte er doch gar keinen Appetit. Allein der Gedanke an Essen bereitete ihm schon seit Tagen Übelkeit.

Aber er hatte den Eindruck, dass Amandas Aufforderung definitiv keine Bitte war. Also fügte sich Chris, setzte sich hin und versuchte, das zu essen, was sie ihm auf den Teller gepackt hatte. Unter Amandas strengem Blick zwang er sich, alles aufzuessen. Wenn man ihn allerdings zwei Minuten später gefragt hätte, hätte er nicht sagen können, was er verzehrt hatte.

Zwischendurch stellte er aber noch eine Frage, die ihn seit ihrem letzten Kommentar beschäftigt hatte.

"Ich weiß ja, dass man einer Lady eigentlich so eine Frage nicht stellen soll, aber mich würde doch schon interessieren, dein wahres Alter zu erfahren. Denn ich nehme dir nicht ab, dass du erst vierunddreißig bist."

"Stimmt, einer Lady stellt man diese Frage nicht. Und einer Unsterblichen erst recht nicht. Denn je älter man ist, um so mehr Macht hat man. Wenn man sein Alter preisgibt, dann gibt man seinem Gegner einen Hinweis auf seine Stärke."

"Also wirst du es mir nicht erzählen. Gut, dann verrate mir doch mal, wie alt ich werden kann."

Amanda nahm noch etwas Salat und trank von dem Wein. Anschließend betrachtete sie nachdenklich das Licht, das sich im Weinglas brach.

"Wenn du gut bist, dann überlebst du die nächsten zehn Jahre. Von hundert überleben heutzutage noch nicht einmal fünf oder sechs Frischlinge diesen Zeitraum. Wenn du aber eine durchschnittliche Lebenserwartung von mir wissen willst, dann muss ich passen."

Auch Chris trank von dem Wein und betrachtete nachdenklich Amanda, die noch immer mit ihrem Weinglas spielte.

"Wie alt ist denn der älteste Unsterbliche? Ist das bekannt?"

Jetzt lächelte Amanda und schaute Chris an.

"Es gibt da eine Sage. Die Sage von dem Ältesten. Er soll so alt sein, dass er sich nicht einmal mehr an die Zeit vor seinem ersten Tod erinnern kann. Angeblich kann er sein Alter nur anhand seiner Tagebücher schätzen, die er führt, seitdem die Schrift erfunden worden ist. Man munkelt, dass er über fünftausend Jahre alt sein soll. In der Sage wird er Methos genannt."

Ein Hustenanfall hinderte Chris daran, irgendetwas zu sagen. Für ihn war die Aussicht, eventuell fünftausend Jahre zu leben, einfach nur purer Wahnsinn.

Den Wein, den er hatte trinken wollen, hatte er aus Überraschung einfach eingeatmet.

Amanda wartete, bis er sich erholt hatte, bevor sie fortfuhr.

"Ich persönlich glaube nicht an irgendwelche Sagen. Wenn jemand so alt werden sollte, dann kann er besser rennen als kämpfen. Und früher oder später erwischt dich ein Jäger an einem schlechten Tag und dann ist es aus mit dir. Und wenn du immer wegrennst, dann läufst du irgendwann deinem Gegner in die Arme. Selbst Darius, der über Jahrhunderte auf heiligem Boden überlebt hat, starb vor einigen Jahren. Die einzige Unsterbliche, die schon vor der Geburt Christi gelebt hat, ist Cassandra, und niemand, der halbwegs seine Sinne zusammenhat, lässt sich mit ihr ein."

"Was ist bei ihr denn so anders, dass man sie in Ruhe lässt?"

Amanda antwortete nicht sofort und schweig einen Augenblick.

"Sie hat..." Amanda stockte einen Moment – sie schien nach den richtigen Worten zu suchen - bevor sie fortfuhr "Heutzutage würde man es als paranormale Fähigkeiten bezeichnen. Früher nannte man solche Frauen Seherinnen oder auch Hexen."

Chris war misstrauisch. Das hörte sich für ihn etwas zu phantastisch an, als dass er es ohne Beweise glauben könnte.

Sein Teller war inzwischen leer und in seinem Glas war auch kein Wein mehr. Er nahm die Flasche und füllte beide Gläser auf. Er schüttete mehr Wein in Amandas Glas als in sein eigenes.

"Das soll ich dir jetzt glauben? Das gibt es doch nicht."

"Den Gedanken, dass es etwas nicht geben kann, gewöhn' dir mal gleich wieder ab. Cassandra gibt es. Sie war auch in Troja dabei. Und wenn du sie jemals treffen solltest, dann frag sie nach Methos. Sie wird dir dann eine sehr interessante Geschichte erzählen."

Da konnte Chris nur den Kopf schütteln. Er hatte ja schon die normale Welt für verrückt gehalten, aber das hier toppte alles. Es war einfach unglaublich

Amanda interpretierte seine Reaktion genau richtig, rückte ihm aber direkt den Kopf zurecht.

"Gewöhn dich schon mal daran, dass du im Verlauf eines hoffentlich langen Lebens immer wieder auf Dinge treffen wirst, von denen du jetzt denkst, dass es sie nie geben kann. Sowohl bei dem Wissen über die Vergangenheit als auch dem, was die Zukunft bringt. Die Technik bleibt nicht stehen, sie wird sich immer weiterentwickeln und du musst aufpassen, dass sie dich nicht überholt, sonst bist du verloren."

"Wie schaffst man das?"

Amanda trank ihr Glas leer und Chris schüttete es wieder voll. Er selbst hatte in der Zwischenzeit nichts mehr getrunken.

"Such dir einen Job, bei dem du immer auf dem neuesten Stand der Technik sein musst. Als Diebin muss ich immer einen Tick mehr wissen als die Gegenseite. Dass man inzwischen seine Wertgegenstände mit Lasertechnik schützt, ist erst in den letzten Jahren aufgekommen. Aber für mich ist das kein Hindernis. Denk daran, dass es vor zweihundert Jahren noch nicht einmal Strom gab."

Nachdenklich betrachtete Amanda ihr Weinglas, dann warf sie einen Blick auf Chris.

"Ach ja, wenn du vor hast, mich betrunken zu machen, dann kann ich dir jetzt schon sagen, dass das nicht klappt. Ich habe schon bessere Männer unter den Tisch getrunken."

Chris hatte es nicht wirklich vorgehabt; er hatte gar nicht darüber nachgedacht, als er ihr nachgeschenkt hatte.

"Das war jetzt keine Absicht gewesen. Entschuldige bitte."

"Und das soll ich dir glauben? Die Idee an sich ist gut, um einen möglichen Gegner in eine schlechtere Ausgangssituation zu bringen. Aber du musst die Technik noch verbessern. Ich habe nicht vor, mir deinen Kopf zu holen. Das hätte ich im Sommer viel einfacher haben können."

"Stimmt, aber du hast auch sehr viel Arbeit investiert, um mich zu finden. Jedenfalls hast du meine Nummer bestimmt nicht aus dem Telefonbuch. Und wie du herausbekommen hast, in welcher Abteilung ich bin und an welchem Fall ich arbeite, ist mir immer noch ein Rätsel."

Amanda lächelte nur geheimnisvoll und leerte erneut ihr Glas.

"Wenn du erst mal etwas älter geworden bist, dann hast du mindestens genauso viele Tricks auf Lager wie ich."

Jetzt lachte Chris. Amanda würde wahrscheinlich nie freiwillig eine Information rausrücken, außer sie versprach sich etwas davon. Er war gespannt, ob die französischen Kollegen richtig recherchiert hatten.

"Und dabei habe ich vermutet, dass du Bert Myers auf mich angesetzt hast."

"Was weißt du von Myers? Du warst aber auch nicht untätig!"

"Leider habe ich viel zu wenig erfahren."

Dabei zuckte Chris mit den Schultern.

"Stimmt, denn sonst hättest du schon viel eher herausgefunden, dass Bechthold unsterblich ist."

Der Hieb war ein Volltreffer. Innerlich krümmte sich Chris. Aber Amanda sollte das nicht mitbekommen.

"Eigentlich solltest du bewundern, dass ich schon so lange hinter ihm her bin und er immer noch nicht herausbekommen hat, dass ich… wie nennst du es noch… ach ja, ein Frischling bin."

"Oh ja, und dein Freund wird sicher vor Freude hüpfen, wenn Bechthold es erfährt und ihn als Geisel nimmt. Wach endlich auf, Chris, du kannst nicht einfach weiterleben, als ob sich nichts geändert hätte."

Wütend schob Chris den Stuhl nach hinten und stand auf. Er war kurz vor dem Explodieren.

"Glaubst du wirklich, dass ich das nicht weiß? Gott, seitdem du Weihnachten angerufen hast, wache ich jede Nacht schreiend aus diesen verdammten Albträumen auf und frage mich, wie lange ich noch so leben kann, ohne Eddie zu gefährden. Und seit heute Nachmittag weiß ich, dass ich schon mehr Glück gehabt habe, als mir eigentlich zusteht. Ich kenne Bechtholds Akte in- und auswendig und ich weiß, was ihm zuzutrauen ist. Aber ich habe keine Ahnung, wie es jetzt weitergehen soll. Was soll ich verdammt noch mal Eddie erzählen? Er weiß doch noch nicht mal, dass ich unsterblich bin!"

Schwer atmend stützte sich Chris auf dem Tisch ab. Von seinen Aggressionen war nicht mehr viel übrig geblieben. Hatte er das wirklich gesagt?

Er hatte nicht gemerkt, dass auch Amanda aufgestanden war und um den Tisch zu ihm kam. Erst als sie ihre Arme um ihn legte, da wurde es ihm bewusst.

"Ich wünschte, ich könnte dir wie damals eine Lösung anbieten. Aber entweder du bleibst und gehst das Risiko ein, dass Bechthold eher früher als später auf dich aufmerksam wird, oder du verschwindest aus Frankfurt. Aber irgendwo gibt es immer einen Jäger, der dich findet. Egal was du machst, für deinen Freund bist du eine Gefahr."

Unzählige ungeweinte Tränen, die schon seit Monaten darauf warteten, herausgelassen zu werden, formten einen dicken Kloß in Chris' Kehle.

Amanda sagte ihm nichts Neues. Tief im Innern hatte er es schon lange gewusst, es sich aber nie eingestanden.

Chris schluckte, schluckte noch einmal. Immer wieder, bis der Kloß so klein war, dass er wieder reden konnte.

"Kann ich denn nie wieder jemanden lieben, ohne ihn zu gefährden? Werde ich immer einsam sein?"

Wie um ihn zu trösten, verstärkte Amanda die Umarmung. Ihre Antwort war jedoch kein wirklicher Trost.

"Es wird immer ein Risiko bleiben. Entweder man jagt dich, weil du unerfahren und eine leichte Beute bist oder weil du erfahren und eine Herausforderung bist. Es wird nie zu Ende sein. So ist das nun einmal. Aber wenn du erst einmal die nächsten Jahre überlebt hast, dann bekommst du, so bitter es auch klingt, Routine im Umgang mit der Gefahr. Dann kannst du auch einschätzen, wie gefährdet dein Partner ist."

"Und was soll ich jetzt machen? Wie soll ich es Eddie erklären?"

"Gar nicht", kam von Amanda die lakonische Antwort.

"Gib ihm einen Grund, dass er mit dir Schluss macht. Mache ihn wütend auf dich. Gib ihm keinen Anlass, dass er sich Selbstvorwürfe macht. Denn für ihn soll das Leben weitergehen und das geht nicht, wenn er dir hinterhertrauert."

_Und was ist mit mir? Interessiert es jemanden, wie es in meinem Herz aussieht? _

Amanda schien zu ahnen, was Chris in diesem Moment empfand.

"Es hört sich brutal an, was ich dir empfehle. Aber was meinst du, wie du dich fühlen wirst, wenn du in zwanzig Jahren herausfindest, dass dein Eddie nach dir niemanden mehr geliebt hat und immer noch von dir träumt? Auch wenn du nicht mehr so leben kannst, wie du willst, gib ihm eine Chance, ein normales Leben zu führen."

Als Amanda dies sagte, erinnerte sich Chris an jenen Sonnenaufgang, als ihm Eddie erzählte, dass er über Jahre keine Beziehung gehabt hatte, weil eben genau das schon einmal eingetreten war, was Amanda gerade für die Zukunft prophezeite.

Amanda hatte Recht. Wenn er Eddie verlassen würde, dann so. Aber es würde sein Herz brechen.

Chris konnte ihre Berührung nicht mehr ertragen. Sie gab keinen Trost, sondern verstärkte den Schmerz.

Es riss sich von ihr los und wanderte ruhelos im Raum auf und ab.

Was sollte er jetzt machen? Sollte er wirklich seine Heimat verlassen? Nicht nur seine Heimat, sondern auch all seine Freunde. Wenn er bleiben würde, dann hätte er wenigstens noch seinen Job und sein Team und die Hoffnung, lange genug zu überleben, um Bechthold dingfest zu machen.

Schreibtischtäter zu sein, hatte im Moment für Chris einen großen Vorteil. Die Observation von Bechthold übernahmen andere, er musste einfach nur alles organisieren und die Hintergrundrecherche leisten. Er kannte jeden Schritt von Bechthold und wusste, wie er ihm am besten aus dem Weg gehen konnte. Bechthold würde es nicht merken, dass ein anderer Unsterblicher in der Stadt war.

Sein eigenes Leben konnte er unter diesen Umständen riskieren. Aber konnte er auch Eddie diesem Risiko aussetzen?

Bei seiner Wanderung war er wieder am Tisch angekommen. Amanda hatte sich hingesetzt und beobachtete ihn, hielt aber jeden Kommentar zurück.

Auf einem anderen Stuhl lag sein Schwert.

Was für eine Ironie, dass ausgerechnet Eddie ihm dieses Schwert geschenkt hatte. Ob er ahnte, was diese Waffe Chris bedeutete?

Chris nahm das Schwert. In dem letzten Monat hatte er die Waffe so oft in den Händen gehalten. Es war ein vertrautes Gefühl. Er fragte sich, ob er jemals hart genug werden würde, um damit einen Menschen zu töten.

Vorsichtig, um nichts in dem Zimmer zu beschädigen, machte er einige Übungen. Dann stellte er sich vor, dass Bechthold vor ihm stehen würde. Mit einem harten gezielten Hieb trennte er der Illusion den Kopf von der Schulter. Aber ob das auch bei dem Menschen gehen würde?

Aber Chris war mit seiner Überlegung nicht einen Schritt weitergekommen. War er bereit, Eddie diesem Risiko auszusetzen? Konnte er es überhaupt? Würde er überhaupt noch schlafen können? Die Albträume der letzten Wochen waren schon schlimm genug. Konnte ihre Beziehung diese Belastung aushalten? Oder war es vielleicht besser, Eddie endlich die Wahrheit zu erzählen und ihm die Entscheidung zu überlassen?

Und was war, wenn Eddie sich entschied, bei ihm zu bleiben, und deswegen starb? Er konnte Eddie die Entscheidung nicht überlassen. Das war zu einfach, zu billig.

Wieso musste es so still sein? Noch nicht einmal die Bässe der Musikanlage waren in diesem Moment zu hören.

"Verdammt!"

Die Versuchung, einfach mit seiner Faust gegen eine Wand zu schlagen, war groß. Der körperliche Schmerz wäre eine willkommene Ablenkung. Aber dann würde das Ganze innerhalb kurzer Zeit verheilen und es würde ihn um so mehr an seine Unsterblichkeit erinnern.

Wieso musste er nur diese Wahl treffen? Er musste sich für ein Übel entscheiden, die Frage war nur, welches das kleinere war.

Als Chris sein Problem von dieser Seite betrachtete, wusste er, was er zu tun hatte. Denn das kleinere Übel war, allein zu sein. Allein, aber mit der Gewissheit, dass sein Geliebter in Sicherheit war. Die Alternative wäre, dass er irgendwann auch allein sein würde, nur würde er dann die Schuld an Eddies Tod tragen.

Amanda schien zu ahnen, dass Chris zu einer Entscheidung gekommen war. Sie stand auf und ging zu ihm. Vorsichtig nahm sie ihm das Schwert aus der Hand, dirigierte ihn zum Esstisch und brachte Chris dazu, sich wieder hinzusetzen.

Dann holte sie aus einem Schrank eine unbeschriftete Flasche und goss etwas daraus in Chris' Glas.

"Trink das. Es wird dir helfen."

Doch Chris war nicht so fertig, als dass er das Getränk ohne Weiteres trank.

Misstrauisch roch er an dem Glas. Doch es schien nur Whiskey zu sein. Dann nippte er. Es war tatsächlich ein sehr guter schottischer Tropfen und nicht Lucys Geheimrezept. Genau das, was er brauchte.

Er trank das Glas in einem Zug leer und hielt es Amanda auffordernd entgegen.

Doch die schüttelte nur den Kopf.

"Du solltest wieder zu dir kommen, ich will dich aber nicht betrunken machen. Zu welcher Entscheidung bist du gekommen?"

"Ich werde Eddie verlassen, aber in Frankfurt bleiben. Bechthold ist ein Risiko, mit dem ich umgehen kann, weil ich sehr viel über ihn weiß. Denn wenn ich jetzt gehe und in der Fremde auf einen Unsterblichen treffen sollte, dann kann ich einpacken. Und ich brauche deine Hilfe."

"Wofür?"

"Bring mir alles bei, was du weißt. Ich will eine Chance haben, wenn Bechthold doch herausbekommen sollte, dass ich auch unsterblich bin."

_Auch wenn ich Eddie nicht mehr haben kann. Das Leben muss weitergehen. Irgendwie würde es schon klappen. Schließlich muss ich es noch verdammt lange ertragen._

"Da hast du heute Nachmittag nicht gut genug zugehört. Bechthold ist der Bessere von uns beiden. Ich habe gegen ihn keine Chance. Ansonsten könnte er mich nicht erpressen. Ich kann dir alles beibringen, was ich weiß, aber das ist kein Garantie, dass du Bechthold besiegen kannst."

"Können wir heute schon anfangen?"

Besser trainieren bis zum Umfallen als nachzudenken. Es tat weh, es tat unheimlich weh. Aber es durfte nicht ablenken. Nicht jetzt und auch nicht später. Zudem musste Chris auch herausfinden, wie er Eddie dazu bringen konnte, mit ihm Schluss zu machen.

Amanda schien zu ahnen, was in ihm vorging.

"Von mir aus, aber nicht hier. Komm mit, es gibt hier einen Platz, wo wir ungestört sind."

Chris nahm sein Schwert und folgte Amanda. Diese holte auch ihr Schwert und führte ihn in den Keller. Durch einen verborgenen Eingang kamen sie in die Katakomben. Dort gingen sie durch einige enge unbeleuchtete Gänge, bis sich der letzte zu einem Gewölbe öffnete. Aber dies konnte Chris nur ahnen, bis Amanda einen Lichtschalter betätigte, der für eine mäßige Beleuchtung sorgte.

Hier hatten sie genügend Platz zum Trainieren und niemand konnte sie beobachten.

"Herzlich willkommen in meinem Trainingscamp. Bitte ziehen Sie bequeme Sachen an und harren Sie der Dinge, die folgen werden. In wenigen Minuten geht es los."

Amanda musterte Chris, der sich ihr gegenüber aufstellte und sein Schwert defensiv hielt.

"Du hast also schon trainiert?"

"Ja, im asiatischen Kampfsportcenter bieten sie auch Schwertkampfkurse an."

"Dann wollen wir doch mal sehen, was sie dir beigebracht haben, bevor wir weitermachen. Ich hoffe nur, dass sie dich nicht durch falsche Techniken versaut haben."

Chris blockte ihre ersten Schläge, die recht langsam waren, ohne Probleme ab. Dann steigerte Amanda das Tempo. Auch jetzt hatte Chris noch recht wenige Schwierigkeiten. Als sie jedoch auch Stiche verwendete, wurde es ernst für Chris. Er schaffte es, immer noch seine Deckung aufrecht zu erhalten, aber er fing an, rückwärts zu gehen. Das war nicht gut.

Als Amanda dann das Tempo noch weiter steigerte, schaffte sie es. Die Klinge lag an Chris' Kehle, bevor er auch nur eine wirksame Bewegung machen konnte.

Ohne eine erkennbare Regung nahm Amanda die Waffe runter.

"Nicht schlecht. Du hast wirklich etwas getan und deine Haltung ist auch nicht so schlecht wie ich befürchtet habe. Damit kann man arbeiten. Jetzt greif mich an."

Chris versuchte es. Aber wie er es erwartet hatte, wehrte sie jeden seiner Angriffe locker ab.

"Stopp. Deine Beinarbeit ist nicht gut. Du bist nicht richtig im Gleichgewicht. Schau, so machst du es richtig."

Amanda kam an Chris' Seite und zeigte ihm, wie er sich richtig bewegen sollte. Chris machte es nach. Erst nach der fünften Wiederholung war sie zufrieden und ließ ihn weitermachen.

Zwei Stunden später war Chris fix und fertig. Sein Atem ging rasselnd. Der Schweiß floss in Strömen von seinem Körper und er war noch nicht einmal in der Lage, sein Schwert für einen neuen Angriff zu heben, so sehr zitterten seine Arme.

Er hatte den Eindruck, dass Amanda mit ihm sämtliche Schläge und Bewegungen, die er im letzten halben Jahr gelernt hatte, durchgegangen war und ihm gezeigt hatte, was er an seiner Haltung und Technik verbessern konnte. Es hatte ihn sowohl körperlich als auch geistig ausgelaugt. Auch Amanda hatte ein Einsehen, sie wirkte so frisch, als hätten sie gerade erst angefangen.

"Komm, es reicht für heute. Du hast gut gearbeitet. Besser als ich gedacht habe."

Kommentarlos nahm sie sein Schwert und schob ihn vor sich aus dem Gewölbe. Chris bekam gar nicht richtig mit, wie er wieder ins Haus hineingelangte.

Am nächsten Morgen konnte er sich nur noch daran erinnern, dass Amanda ihn auf ein Gästezimmer gebracht und mit zwei Flaschen Wasser versorgt hatte, die er austrank. Danach war er ins Bett gefallen und schlief zum ersten Mal seit Wochen ohne Albträume.

Nach dem Aufwachen waren aber all seine Probleme und Sorgen wieder da. Zudem kamen noch einige andere hinzu. Was sollte er Engin erzählen, wenn dieser fragte, wo er die letzte Nacht verbracht hatte?

Und konnte Chris es überhaupt wagen, sich zu bewegen? Der Muskelkater musste höllisch sein.

Schon die erste vorsichtige Drehung seines Arms zeigte ihm, dass diese Befürchtung wohl unbegründet war. Er hatte keine Schmerzen. Vorsichtig setzte Chris sich auf. Nichts, kein Muskelkater.

_Unsterblichkeit hat manchmal auch ihre Vorteile._

Ein Blick auf die Uhr zeigte ihm, dass er noch Zeit hatte, bis er im Hotel sein musste. Er hatte sich mit Engin für neun Uhr verabredet. Jetzt war es noch nicht mal sieben. Mit etwas Glück würde Engin noch nicht mal mitbekommen, dass er nicht im Hotel übernachtet hatte.

Er stand auf und hoffte nur, dass das Bad nicht zu weit weg war, denn seine Blase schien zum Platzen voll zu sein. Chris zog sich etwas an und machte sich auf die Suche, denn die einzige Tür in seinem Zimmer führte auf den Flur.

Nach kurzem Suchen fand er auch das Badezimmer.

Nachdem er sich erleichtert hatte, stieg er auch noch unter die Dusche. Anschließend überlegte er, was er machen sollte. Chris wusste nicht genau, wo Amanda war. Nach dem dumpfen Dröhnen in seinem Kopf musste sie aber in der Nähe sein.

Er ging wieder in sein Zimmer, packte seine Sachen und hinterließ Amanda eine Nachricht, dass er zum Hotel musste.

Zwischendurch machte er beim Auto halt und deponierte dort seinen Staubmantel und sein Schwert. Den ‚Prügel' hatte er nicht finden können und so ging er davon aus, dass Amanda das Teil entsorgen würde. Das Training hatte ihm zu deutlich gezeigt, dass die Übungsstunden im PSV für seine Bedürfnisse relativ überflüssig waren. Aber die Stunden im Kampfsportcenter konnten vielleicht weiterhelfen. Besonders in Verbindung mit dem waffenlosen Kampf.

Da Chris schon einmal unterwegs war und immer noch die verschwitzten Sachen vom Vortag anhatte, entschied er sich, gleich noch eine Runde zu joggen. Das machte seine Abwesenheit für Engin viel glaubwürdiger, falls dieser es überhaupt merken würde. Zudem würde es ihm Zeit verschaffen, noch ein wenig nachzudenken.

Kurz nach acht kam er verschwitzt im Hotel an, holte sich seinen Schlüssel und stellte sich auf seinem Zimmer noch einmal unter die Dusche. Dann packte er seine Sachen zusammen, ging zum Frühstücksraum und wartete auf Engin.

Drei Tassen Kaffee und viele dunkle Gedanken später tauchte Engin auch auf. Sehr müde und sehr verkatert.

Kommentarlos lies sich dieser auf seinen Stuhl fallen und brauchte mehrere Tassen Kaffee, um halbwegs ansprechbar zu sein.

Chris hatte währenddessen seine Gedanken noch einmal ordnen können. So weh es auch tat. Eddies Sicherheit war wichtiger, als mit ihm zusammen zu sein.

Und er wusste ganz genau, was Eddie wütend machen und ihn dazu bringen würde, Schluss zu machen. Chris musste einfach nur vortäuschen, dass er etwas mit Amanda hätte, und dafür sorgen, dass Eddie es erfuhr, dann wäre alles ganz schnell vorbei.

Aber ist das wirklich für Eddie ein Grund, Schluss zu machen? Schließlich liebt er mich.

Bei jeder anderen Frau hätte Chris diese Frage mit einem entschiedenen ‚Nein' beantwortet.

Eddie war nicht eifersüchtig und hätte Chris in so einem Fall wahrscheinlich nur gefragt, ob er an das Gummi gedacht hätte und ob es schön gewesen wäre. Zu dieser Situation war es zwar noch nicht gekommen, aber es war am Anfang ihrer Beziehung für Eddie ein Grund zur Befremdung gewesen, als er herausgefunden hatte, dass Chris sich überhaupt Gedanken darüber gemacht hatte.

Aber Amanda war da schon ein anderes Kaliber. Eddie war der felsenfesten Überzeugung, dass sie eine Gefahr für ihre Beziehung darstellte, alleine wie er Weihnachen auf ihren Anruf reagiert hatte, sagte genug. Auf Amanda war er extrem eifersüchtig.

Doch, es würde reichen. Nun kam es nur noch darauf an, überzeugend zu schauspielern. Eddie würde sich nach dem Versprechen, das er ihm Weihnachten gegeben hatte, betrogen und verraten vorkommen und aus lauter Enttäuschung Schluss machen.

_Warum schmerzt alleine schon der Gedanke daran?_

"Erde an Schwenk, Erde an Schwenk! Chris, das kann doch nicht wahr sein. Werde wieder normal! Denn wenn du wieder genauso fährst wie gestern, dann kriegst du ernsthaft Ärger mit mir. Ich kann nämlich nicht fahren, weil ich diese Nacht zu viel getrunken habe."

Chris schrak hoch und sah in Engins besorgtes Gesicht. Er zwang sich zu einem Grinsen, das auf Engin hoffentlich echt wirkte.

"Nee, das passiert mir nicht, es hat sich nur letzte Nacht etwas ereignet, was mich etwas durcheinander gebracht hat."

Wie auf Kommando kam in diesem Moment Amanda ins Hotel. Sie schien sich beeilt zu haben, denn ihre Wangen waren leicht gerötet. Sie war normal schon attraktiv. Aber in diesem Augenblick bekam selbst Chris große Augen.

Engin bekam Chris' Reaktion mit und drehte sich neugierig um. Auch seine Augen weiteten sich. Als Amanda nach einigen suchenden Blicken auf sie zukam und von Chris, der aufgestanden war, einen sehr intensiven Kuss bekam, wurden seine Augen noch größer.

Chris wusste es zu schätzen, dass er von Amanda in diesem Moment keine Ohrfeige verpasst bekam, sondern nur ein anzügliches Lächeln.

"Entschuldige, ich wollte dich nicht stören, Chris, aber kann ich dich einen Moment sprechen?"

Amandas Kommentar rettete Chris vor Engin, denn der schien in dem Moment nicht nur eine Frage zu haben.

"Kein Problem, am besten gehen wir in die Lobby, da sind wir ungestört."

Er nahm Amanda sanft am Arm und dirigierte sie dorthin.

"Was für eine Absicht steckte hinter deinem Kuss? Nicht, dass es unangenehm war, aber ich möchte wissen, wo wir stehen."

"Nirgendwo. Aber Eddie ist auf dich eifersüchtig, seit der dich in San Fransisco zum ersten Mal gesehen hat. Und wenn ich demnächst für ein Wochenende nach Paris verschwinde, dann wird er Engin fragen. Und ich glaube nicht, dass er in der Sache ein guter Lügner ist. Was meinst du, wie wütend Eddie dann auf mich ist?"

Chris fühlte, wie Amanda ihn aufmerksam musterte. Er wusste, dass Unsterbliche eigentlich nicht altern konnten, aber als er beim Rasieren in den Spiegel geschaut hatte, da hatte er den Eindruck, über Nacht einige neue Falten dazu bekommen zu haben.

"Und du glaubst, du stehst das durch?"

Amanda schien zu einem ähnlichen Ergebnis gekommen zu sein, denn ihr Blick war voller Sorgen.

"Ich muss, denn du hast mich oft genug darauf hingewiesen, dass es noch schlimmer wäre, wenn er sterben würde."

Als eine Art Antwort hob Amanda ihre Hand und strich Chris ganz sacht über das Gesicht. Es war eine kleine tröstende Geste. Dann hauchte sie ihm einen Kuss auf die Lippen.

"Melde dich bitte zwischendurch. Ich will wissen, wie es dir geht. Und falls du jemanden brauchst, ich habe nicht vor, in der nächsten Zeit Paris zu verlassen."

Ein düsteres Lächeln umspielte Chris' Lippen.

"Du bist dir der Ironie dieses Momentes auch bewusst?"

Auch Amanda musste lächeln.

"Die Pseudogeliebte und Urheberin des ganzen Übels bietet Trost an. Ja, es ist schon seltsam. Aber ich hoffe, du verstehst mich."

"Ja, das tue ich. Freunde?"

"Freunde und du wirst bei mir noch viel lernen."

"Das habe ich befürchtet. Aber Gott sei Dank bin ich sicher vor jedem Muskelkater."

Amanda lachte auf und holte einen kleinen Gegenstand aus ihrer Handtasche, den sie Chris in die Hand drückte.

"Das ist der eigentliche Grund, warum ich mich persönlich von dir verabschieden wollte."

In seinen Fingern lag ein Kristall und eine fein gearbeitete Goldkette. Der Stein war nicht wirklich etwas Besonderes, aber irgendwie fühlte er sich anders an als jeder Halbedelstein, den Chris jemals berührt hatte.

"Was ist das?"

"Sieh es als deinen ganz persönlichen Glücksbringer. Ich habe damals von meiner Lehrerin einen ähnlichen Stein bekommen, als ich sie verlassen habe. Pass gut auf ihn auf."

Amanda pflanzte einen herzhaften Kuss auf Chris' Lippen, dann drehte sie sich um und ging.

Auch Chris drehte sich um und ging wieder zu Engin, den Kristall verstaute er in seiner Hosentasche.

Engin empfing ihn mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen.

"Sach mal, sah das jetzt nur so aus, als ob? Habe ich da etwas falsch verstanden oder habe ich noch nicht genügend Blut im Alkohol?"

"Erstens bist du noch nicht wirklich wach und zweitens erzähle ich dir die ganze Geschichte, wenn wir wieder in Frankfurt sind. Ich bin mir da noch nicht ganz sicher, wie ich in dem Schlamassel stehe."

"Wenn es so ist, wie es aussiehst, dann steckst du wirklich bis zum Hals in der Scheiße. Sie ist eine Informantin, und wenn Eddie davon Wind bekommen sollte, dann zieht er dir bei lebendigem Leib die Haut ab. Mensch Chris, du hast ein seltenes Talent, dich in so was reinzureiten."

_Solange er mir nicht den Kopf abschlägt… alles andere wächst nach, früher oder später._

"Ach, merkst du das jetzt erst?"

"Eigentlich hätte ich das schon nach unserem ersten gemeinsamen Dienst merken müssen. Aber da habe ich es für Zufall gehalten. Schaffst du es denn, anständig zu fahren? Oder sind deine Gedanken wer-weiß-wo? Dann hole ich mir nämlich noch ein Bahnticket. Und wenn ich die ganze Strecke stehen muss."

Da Chris gestern zu einer Entscheidung gekommen war und auch einen Weg gefunden hatte, mit Eddie Schluss zu machen, gab es kein Problem mehr, das ihn wirklich vom Straßenverkehr abhalten konnte.

"Nee, das brauchst du nicht. Ich glaube, die letzte Nacht hat meinen Schädel ganz schön durchgepustet."

"Wenn es nur das gewesen wäre, dann wüsste ich, wie ich Eddie beim nächsten Treffen in die Augen sehen könnte. Verdammt noch mal! Wenn du so was machst, warum musst du mich da hineinziehen?"

"Sorry, das war nicht meine Absicht."

"Das glaube ich dir. Erzähl's mir, wenn wir in Frankfurt sind. Dann bin ich wach und nüchtern genug."

Engin trank den letzten Kaffee aus und rüstete sich zum Aufbruch. Dass er bisher noch keinen Ton über den vergangen Abend erzählt hatte, wunderte Chris. Schließlich sah sein Partner so aus, als ob er in Paris alle Bars ausprobiert hatte. Jedenfalls ließen die Ringe unter Engins Augen darauf schließen.

"So wie du aussiehst, brauche ich eigentlich nicht zu fragen. Erzähl: Wie war's?"

"Frag mich nie wieder. Zum Schluss war es von meiner Seite ein Frustbesäufnis."

Wenn Engin so viel aus Frust getrunken hatte, dann musste es wirklich übel gewesen sein.

"Was war denn so schlimm?"

"Vincent ist schwul und hat mich durch sämtliche Szenebars geschleift und ich musste mir die Männer vom Leib halten. Zum Schluss war er so besoffen, dass er auch noch versucht hat, mich anzumachen. Der dachte auch noch, dass ich auch schwul sei… Habt ihr so auf mich abgefärbt?"

"Klar, wir haben dir Manieren beigebracht und vielleicht eine etwas andere Ausdrucksweise. Vielleicht bist du schwul und weißt es nur noch nicht?"

Wenn Blicke töten könnten, dann wäre Chris jetzt tot. Aber er schaffte es, dem Hieb zu entgehen, den Engin für ihn vorgesehen hatte.

"Hey! Ich hatte auch mal gedacht, dass mich kein Mann einfangen könnte. Was erwartest du von mir?"

"Dass du nicht das anstellst, was du wohl diese Nacht getan hast. Verdammt, das hat Eddie nicht verdient!"

Betroffen senkte Chris den Kopf. Nein, verdient hatte es sein Geliebter bestimmt nicht, und er würde alles für eine andere Lösung geben, aber noch hatte er keine und er bezweifelte, dass es eine andere existierte.

Dazu gab es nichts zu sagen. Schweigend gingen sie zum Auto. Ohne weitere Worte fuhren sie los. Kurz nachdem sie auf der Autobahn waren, schlief Engin ein und Chris war froh, dass sich dadurch die beklemmende Atmosphäre etwas löste.

Aber es war zu still im Wagen. Chris zappte sich durch die Radiokanäle, aber überall liefen nur französischsprachige Songs. Entnervt machte er den CD-Player an. Aber sie hatten nur was von Robbie Williams mit. Als die ersten Takte von ‚Feel' angespielt wurden und Chris merkte, wie sich wieder einmal ein Kloß in der Kehle bildete, da machte er auch den Player schnell aus.


	5. Trennungsschmerz

_**Trennungsschmerz**_

Chris beneidete Engin um seinen tiefen Schlaf, denn er wachte weder auf, als Chris die verschiedenen Zahlstellen anfuhr, noch bekam er mit, wie bei Saarbrücken Chris' Handy klingelte.

Es war Eddie. Nach kurzem Zögern nahm Chris den Anruf über die Freisprechanlage an.

"Mann Chris! Wo steckt ihr denn? Hab ja ewig nichts von dir gehört!"

"Ich habe dir gestern noch einen Abschiedskuss gegeben. Ewig ist für mich was anderes."

_Der Rest meines Lebens ohne dich._

Chris hörte Eddies Lachen durch das Telefon.

"Okay Schatz, du hast mich erwischt, aber ich hab mich schon gefragt, warum du dich gestern nicht gemeldet hast."

"Dafür kannst du dich bei Vater Staat bedanken, der die Handys nicht fürs Ausland freischalten lässt. Denn mein Französisch ist so miserabel, dass ich noch nicht mal nach 'ner Telefonzelle fragen kann."

"Für mich ist dein Französisch gut genug."

_Warum tut er mir das an? Es ist doch so schon schwer genug._

Die Versuchung, das Ende noch um einige Tage aufzuschieben, war groß. Noch einmal Eddies Lächeln zu sehen, seine starke Schulter zu fühlen, sich einfach fallen zu lassen. Aber Chris wusste, dass jeder weitere Tag den Schmerz verstärken würde.

"Eddie. Aus. Schluss. Engin sitzt neben mir und ich muss mich auf den Verkehr konzentrieren. Sonst baue ich noch einen Unfall."

"So, so, auf den Verkehr musst du dich konzentrieren… was macht Engin denn gerade? Sonst höre ich ihn doch immer im Hintergrund lachen."

"Der ist diese Nacht mit Vincent um die Blocks gezogen und schläft gerade seinen Kater aus."

"Und du hast einsam und verlassen im Hotel rumgesessen und dich gelangweilt? Das glaube ich dir nicht."

Dieser spöttische Kommentar gab Chris die Chance, die er brauchte.

"Dann lass es eben", schnappte er zurück.

Chris wusste, dass Eddie von seiner Antwort und von seinem Tonfall verletzt wurde.

Dementsprechend patzig kam auch Eddies Stimme aus dem Lautsprecher.

"Wann sehe ich dich denn wieder? Kommst du zurück, bevor ich ins Bett gehe?"

"Ich weiß nicht, wie viel noch auf den Straßen los ist, aber wenn alles klappt, dann sind wir gegen drei wieder in Frankfurt. Wir werden wohl im Bistro noch einen Kaffee trinken und dann komm' ich nach Hause. Früh genug?"

"Ja, das reicht. Ich sehe dich dann."

"Bis nachher."

Klack.

Chris ging jede Wette ein, dass Eddie um drei Uhr im Bistro auftauchen würde. Er wollte bestimmt herausbekommen, warum er sich so seltsam benahm. Sein Freund war wesentlich neugieriger als manchmal gut für ihn war. Und heute würde Chris es gegen ihn verwenden. Es ging doch nichts über einen spontanen Plan und die Hoffnung, dass Engins Gästezimmer frei war. Denn wenn alles klappte, dann würde er es heute brauchen.

_**Frankfurt, Anfang Februar 2004**_

Chris' Zeitplan ging trotz starken Berufsverkehrs auf. Um kurz vor drei parkte er den Wagen in der Tiefgarage, weckte Engin und schleppte ihn zum Bistro. Ihr Stammtisch, in einer Ecke vom restlichen Raum durch Blumen abgetrennt, war frei.

Der Platz war ideal, um ungesehen zu bleiben, aber genauso ideal, um belauscht zu werden. Jedenfalls, wenn Chris es zuließ und die Deko nicht die ganze Zeit im Auge behalten würde.

Nachdem Engin seinen ersten Kaffee inhaliert hatte, war er auch wieder aufnahmebereit und ansprechbar.

"Du schuldest mir eine Erklärung, Chris!"

Eine Gnadenfrist gab es für Chris nicht, denn Engin sah ihn auffordernd an und aus dem Augenwinkel sah er, dass Eddie das Restaurant betrat.

"Ich habe mich überschätzt!"

"Das ist nichts Neues. Wie kommt es, dass du es auf einmal freiwillig zugibst?"

"Weil ich mich schon zu lange damit rumplage."

Wenn Eddie sich normal verhalten würde, dann würde er erst mal einen Moment warten und versuchen, das Gesprächsthema mitzubekommen, denn er hasste nichts mehr, als in ein dienstliches Gespräch zu platzen.

Er würde nur dann an den Tisch kommen, wenn sie über private Sachen quatschen würden.

"Nun spuck schon aus. Oder muss ich dir alles aus der Nase ziehen? Wenn du mir nicht sagst, was mit dir los ist und was letzte Nacht passiert ist, dann wird Eddie alles von mir erfahren. Ich werde nichts decken, was ihn verletzen würde."

"Das brauchst du nicht, ich weiß nur nicht, wie ich es Eddie beibringen soll."

"Was? Dass du letzte Nacht eine Französin flachgelegt hat? Das kann ich mir gut vorstellen."

Wenn sein Freund nicht bereits lauschen würde, jetzt würde er bestimmt zuhören.

"Das ist eine Auswirkung, aber nicht die Ursache. Und da liegt mein Problem."

"Welches Problem?"

Chris rührte in seinem Kaffee. Das war seine letzte Chance, um alles rückgängig zu machen. Er konnte Engin erzählen, dass er nichts mit Amanda hatte, und irgendetwas anderes auftischen. Dann musste er sich nur noch Eddie schnappen und ihm die Wahrheit erzählen. Und dann?

Es ging nicht. Er konnte Eddie nicht dieser Gefahr aussetzen, nicht solange Bechthold auf freiem Fuß war. Nicht solange er ein schlechter Kämpfer und für alle anderen Unsterblichen eine leichte Beute war.

Ein trauriges Lächeln umspielte Chris' Lippen.

"Ich bin nicht schwul genug. Oder anders ausgedrückt: Ich liebe Eddie nicht so, wie ich es müsste, um den Rest meines Lebens mit ihm zu verbringen. Vielleicht hat die Beziehung nur deswegen so lange gehalten, weil wir so lange gebraucht haben, um zusammenzukommen. Ich weiß es nicht."

Wenn der Anlass nicht so traurig gewesen wäre, dann hätte Chris über Engins entgeistertes Gesicht lachen können.

"Chris, das glaube ich nicht. Wenn man euch zwei zusammen sieht… wie soll ich es sagen… es passt. Ihr seid für mich ein Traumpaar. Das kann doch nicht sein. Seid wann zweifelst du denn?"

"Seit unserem Urlaub in San Fransisco. Ich hab' dir nichts davon erzählt, aber ich habe da an einem Tag ziemliche Scheiße gebaut und eine Französin hat mir da raus geholfen."

"Du hast…"

"Nein, ich bin nicht mir ihr ins Bett gestiegen, wenn du das denken solltest, aber allein schon ihr Parfüm zu riechen und zu sehen, wie sie sich bewegte, hat gereicht. Es hat mich nachdenklich gemacht. Und ich habe gemerkt, was ich in der Beziehung mit Eddie vermisse. Es lässt sich halt nicht ändern, dass er ein Mann ist."

Chris zögerte. Lauschte, wollte wissen, ob von Eddie, der hinter der Botanik stand, irgendeine Reaktion kam. Aber da war nichts. Also musste er zum letzten Mittel greifen.

"Ich habe die ganzen Bedenken wieder auf die Seite schieben können, bis Amanda dann Weihnachten wieder angerufen hat."

"Amanda? Du willst doch nicht etwa sagen, dass diese Amanda mit unserer Amanda identisch ist?"

"Du bist ein Schnellmerker. Was meinst du, warum ich gestern so durcheinander war, als wir bei ihr waren? Ich war ja schon froh, dass sie ihre Klappe gehalten hatte, damit du nichts merkst."

"Verdammt, und was soll ich jetzt in dem ganzen Spiel machen? Du kennst die Lady, steigst mit ihr ins Bett und dir ist scheißegal, was mit Eddie passiert. Hat dir schon mal jemand gesagt, dass du ein Arschloch bist?"

Engin war eindeutig sauer. Das mit dem Gästezimmer konnte Chris dann wohl abhaken. Also musste er sich für diese Nacht nach einem Hotelzimmer umsehen. Hoffentlich fand er eins. Denn um im Auto zu schlafen, war er zu alt.

"Das musst du mit deinen ganzen Frauengeschichten gerade sagen. Komm, ich will mich nicht mit dir streiten. Wenn Amanda nicht heute Morgen ins Hotel gekommen wäre, dann hättest du nichts erfahren. Ich weiß, dass ich dringend mit Eddie reden muss, aber ich wollte noch einige Tage Zeit haben, um mir zu überlegen, was ich ihm erzählen soll. Und die Sache mit Amanda wollte ich wirklich nicht, aber es ist einfach passiert. Aber ich werde es heute noch hinter mich bringen. Ich weiß einfach nur nicht, wie ich damit anfangen soll. Ich weiß ja selbst noch nicht mal, wie das Ganze angefangen hat. Es ist ja nicht so, dass er mir gleichgültig ist."

"Vielleicht damit, dass du mir sagst, dass du dein Versprechen nicht halten konntest. Wie war das noch Weihnachten? ‚Selbst wenn du dieser Frau nicht traust, solltest du wenigstens mir trauen.' Oder dein Versprechen, mich niemals wegen einer Frau zu verlassen. Du hast gelogen. Weißt du, wie weh das tut?"

Eddie war aus dem Schatten herausgetreten und stand jetzt hinter Chris. Auch wenn Eddie sich noch so sehr bemühte, Chris konnte das Zittern in seiner Stimme hören.

Er stand auf, drehte sich um und mimte den Überraschten.

"Was machst du denn hier?"

"Ich wollte wissen, was mit dir los ist. Schließlich hast du dich in der letzten Zeit seltsam genug verhalten, denk nur an deine Albträume… aber irgendwie hatte ich mit allem gerechnet, nur nicht mit dem, was ich gerade gehört habe. Wie stellst du dir jetzt den Rest vor?"

In seinen Plänen hatte diese Szene anders ausgesehen. Er hatte damit gerechnet, dass Eddie ihm Vorwürfe machen würde, toben würde, aber nicht, dass er so ruhig bleiben würde. Es machte ihm Angst.

"Ich weiß es nicht. Ich bin mir letzte Nacht nur endgültig darüber klar geworden, dass ich so nicht weiterleben kann. Es tut mir leid, Eddie, ich wollte nicht, dass du es so erfährst."

"Wann ist dir das klar geworden? Als du diese Französin gefickt hast? War sie so gut, dass du alles andere vergessen hast? Dann bleibe bei ihr, aber lass dich nie wieder bei mir blicken! Du hast mir oft genug weh getan und ich will nicht, dass es noch mal passiert. Ich gehe sonst daran kaputt. Verschwinde aus meinem Leben."

Bevor Chris noch etwas sagen konnte, drehte Eddie sich um und rannte aus dem Bistro. Aber er war nicht schnell genug. Chris hatte die Tränen in seinen Augen gesehen.

_Aus, vorbei. Nie wieder. _

Chris drehte sich um und setzte sich wieder an seinen Tisch. Er stützte seinen Kopf in seine Hände und verharrte so mehrere Minuten. Er bekam zwar mit, dass Engin auf ihn einsprach, aber es war ihm egal.

‚Verschwinde aus meinem Leben.' Das war es, was Chris erreichen wollte, aber es tat so weh. Er bezweifelte, dass dieser Schmerz jemals vergehen würde.

Aber es musste weitergehen. Den Oscar für die beste schauspielerische Leistung würde er nur bekommen, wenn er jetzt auch noch Engin überzeugen konnte.

Es war nicht einfach, sich wieder aufzuraffen, aber Chris schaffte es. Er ließ seine Hände sinken und blickte Engin mit einem missratenen Lächeln an.

"Sorry, jetzt hast du auch noch das Ende einer Beziehung mitbekommen. Ich frag' mich nur, warum ich einfach nicht in der Lage bin, so etwas ohne Streit und Ärger hinzukriegen. So sollte es nicht enden!"

Als Antwort bekam er von Engin ein Glas rüber geschoben, das Chris in einem Zug leerte. Guter schottischer Whiskey. Es half zwar nicht, wärmte aber sein Inneres.

"Hast du schon Pläne für die Nacht? Ich glaube nicht, dass du dich im Moment bei Eddie sehen lassen solltest."

Chris schüttelte den Kopf.

"Nein, das werde ich ihm auch nicht antun. Für ihn ist es so schon schlimm genug. Bleibt mir nur zu hoffen, dass diese Woche keine Messe ist und ich noch ein Hotelzimmer erwische. Auch wenn ich keinen Golf mehr fahre, bei dem Wetter will ich in keinem Auto übernachten."

"Lass das Suchen, du kannst bei mir schlafen. Schließlich habe ich es dir zu verdanken, dass ich nicht mehr bei Mutter wohne. Vorausgesetzt du kommst damit klar, dass mein Arbeitszimmer nicht aufgeräumt ist. Das Sofa habe ich ja damals von dir übernommen."

"Danke, ich dachte, du bist so sauer, dass du mich im Regen stehen lässt."

"Wegen Eddie, ja, da bin ich sauer. Aber wir sind Partner und ich lass dich nicht so einfach im Stich. Und außerdem merke ich, dass dir das Ende der Beziehung mehr an die Nieren geht, als du zugeben willst."

Ja, damit hatte Engin Recht, viel zu recht.

"Du, ich möchte darüber nicht weiter reden. Lass uns ins Büro gehen, unseren Bericht tippen und dann hole ich mir irgendeine Flasche Hochprozentiges. Morgen sieht die Welt dann für mich wieder besser aus."

Doch Engins skeptischer Blick brachte Chris dazu, noch etwas zu sagen.

"Habe ich dir eigentlich schon mal gesagt, dass ich es hasse, auf Wohnungssuche zu gehen?"

Darauf erntete er nur ein Kopfschütteln.

Den restlichen Tag verbrachten sie so, wie Chris gesagt hatte. Sie gingen auf ins Büro schrieben ihren Bericht, gaben ihn bei Krause ab und fuhren zu Engin. Dort richteten sie das Arbeitszimmer für Chris her. Als das erledigt war, wollte Engin Chris noch etwas Gesellschaft leisten, aber Chris ließ es nicht zu. Er wollte einfach nur seine Ruhe haben und gab vor, sich hemmungslos besaufen zu wollen.

Doch als er allein in seinem Zimmer war, ignorierte er die Whiskeyflasche und holte sein Schwert aus seiner Reisetasche. Lange blickte Chris auf die Klinge, die er auf seinen Knien liegen hatte.

Es war es nicht wert. Aber man hatte ihn nie vor eine Wahl gestellt.

Lange saß er so. Irgendwann raffte er sich auf, ging ins Bad, machte sich bettfertig und schüttete den Whiskey in die Toilette. Die leere Flasche stellte er wieder in sein Zimmer.

Als er dann im Bett lag, wartete Chris vergeblich darauf, einschlafen zu können. Er fragte sich, was Eddie in diesem Moment machte. Er hoffte, dass die Wut und die Enttäuschung den Schmerz überlagerten. Und ob Eddie es wirklich schaffen würde, sich ein neues Leben aufzubauen. Er wünschte ihm alles Gute und hoffte, über Mike wenigstens am Rande zu erfahren, was er machen würde.

Chris bedauerte es, dass es Anfang Februar war. Sein Wecker würde gehen, bevor die Sonne aufging. So konnte er noch nicht einmal darauf warten.

Irgendwann gab er auf. Er stand auf und schuf sich etwas Platz. Dann nahm er das Schwert und ging die Übungen durch, die er von Amanda gelernt hatte. Wieder und wieder. Bis ihn das Klingeln des Weckers erlöste.

Wie er den nächsten Tag überstand, ohne auszuflippen, konnte Chris später nicht mehr sagen. Engin hatte am Morgen nur einen Blick auf die leere Flasche geworfen und nachsichtig gelächelt. Auf der Arbeit hatte Chris sich hinter seinen Akten verschanzt und war für niemanden ansprechbar. Engin war so nett und nahm sogar sämtliche Telefongespräche für ihn an.

Chris war froh, dass Mike und Carola für die Observation von Bechthold eingeteilt waren. Denn heute war er nicht in der Lage, die Standpauke, die ihm Mike garantiert halten würde, so über sich ergehen zu lassen, wie es von ihm erwartet wurde.

Am schlimmsten war die Mittagspause. Da fuhr er zu Eddies Haus - vor ein paar Tagen war es noch ‚ihr' Haus gewesen , um einige seiner Sachen zu holen. Der Rest musste warten, bis er eine neue Wohnung hatte.

Er brauchte gar nicht groß zu packen, denn im Hausflur erwarteten ihn zwei gepackte Koffer. Auf einem thronte ein kleiner, ziemlich abgenutzter Teddy.

Es war ‚der Teddy'. Dieses eigentlich kitschige Etwas, das Chris vor etlichen Jahren gekauft hatte, um sich bei seiner damaligen Verlobten zu entschuldigen. Geendet hatte es mit einem Rausschmiss aus der gemeinsamen Wohnung. Bei dem anschließenden Besäufnis hatte er Eddie kennengelernt und war am nächsten Morgen in seinem Bett erwacht – ohne Erinnerung, was nun wirklich in der Nach passiert war. Zu einer Beziehung hatte es bei Chris nicht gereicht, obwohl Eddie sehr interessiert gewesen war. Doch der Teddy hatte seit dieser Nacht über all die Jahre eine Heimat in Eddies Bett gefunden und war schon lange nicht m

Dass der Teddy nun heimatlos war, zeigte mehr als alles andere, dass Eddie die Beziehung für beendet hielt. Und Chris musste bei dem Anblick die Tränen zurückhalten.

Hör' auf, es ist die beste Lösung. Auch wenn es noch so schmerzt.

Er packte die Koffer in seinen Wagen und fuhr wieder zur Arbeit. Dort saß er die restliche Zeit ab und es ging wieder zu seiner provisorischen Bleibe. Mit Engin, der ihm helfen und mit ihm reden wollte. Dabei wollte Chris doch nur seine Ruhe haben. Doch er bezweifelte, dass er sie bekommen würde. Um endlich wenigstens etwas Frieden zu finden, schlug er Engin vor, das Kochen zu übernehmen. Dieser stimmte zu und ließ ihn auch die nächste Stunde in Ruhe, nachdem ihn Chris zweimal aus der Küche geworfen hatte.

Erstaunlicherweise schaffte es Chris sogar, anschließend auch zu essen, was er gekocht hatte. Vielleicht lag es daran, dass er schon seit zwei Tagen nichts in den Magen bekommen hatte. Und nur vom Kaffee zu leben war wirklich keine gesunde Ernährung. Gleichzeitig hallte auch noch Amandas in seinen Ohren.

Um Engin zufrieden zu stellen, schauten sie sich später noch zusammen eine DVD an, aber Chris bekam den Inhalt nicht wirklich mit, er war einfach in Gedanken versunken.

Dann war es spät genug und Chris zog sich in sein Zimmer zurück. Er war wirklich müde und hoffte, diese Nacht wenigstens einige Stunden schlafen zu können.

Der Teddy wartete schon auf ihn.

Mitten in der Nacht wachte Chris schreiend aus einem Albtraum auf. Obwohl es eigentlich keinen Grund mehr gab, hatte er wieder davon geträumt, dass ein Unsterblicher Eddie töten wollte.

Er wälzte sich auf der Couch und konnte nicht weiterschlafen, denn es war kein Eddie mehr da, der ihn einfach nur tröstend in die Arme nahm.

Chris war auf einmal klar, dass sich genau so ein alter Oktopus fühlen musste, der sich gerade seine Arme ausgerissen hatte.

Aber er konnte sich den Luxus nicht leisten, Eddie hinterher zu trauern, das Überleben war wichtiger.

_War es das wirklich? Willst du wirklich so weiterleben?_

Die kleine Stimme aus seinem Hinterkopf meldete sich wieder bei ihm.

Chris stand lange am Fenster und dachte über diese Alternative nach.

Er kam zu dem Schluss, dass Selbstmord für ihn nicht in Frage kam. Er wollte immer noch leben. Selbst wenn es nur war, um in sicherer Entfernung über Eddie zu wachen. Und wenn Eddie irgendwann nicht mehr sein sollte, dann konnte er noch einmal darüber nachdenken.

Obwohl es mitten in der Nacht war, hielt Chris es nicht mehr in seinem Zimmer aus. Er zog seine Laufsachen an und verließ leise die Wohnung, um Engin nicht zu wecken.

In den frühen Morgenstunden, kurz bevor normaler Weise sein Wecker klingen würde, kam er schweißgebadet zurück.

Und er fühlte sich wesentlich besser. Er wusste nicht, wie viele Kilometer er in dieser Nacht zurückgelegt hatte, aber Chris hatte das Gefühl, dass er fast einen Marathon gelaufen war. Und das tat seinem Ego sehr gut und es war irgendwie berauschend.

_Es geht doch nichts über körpereigene Drogen._

Dazu kam noch die Tatsache, dass er in dieser Nacht die Weichen für seine Zukunft gestellt hatte. Irgendwie hatte er deswegen gute Laune.

Auf dem Weg zur Dusche begegnete er einem sehr verschlafenen Engin, den er mit einem fröhlichen "Guten Morgen!" in die Flucht schlug.

Falls Engin in der Nacht gehört hatte, wie Chris aus dem Albtraum erwacht war, dann wusste er jetzt bestimmt nicht mehr, was er denken sollte. Aber das war Chris nur recht.

Leise und schief vor sich hinsummend stieg Chris unter die Dusche.

Seine gute Laune wurde erst gedämpft, als er im Amt Mike über den Weg lief, besser gesagt, als Mike ihn packte und gegen die Wand schleuderte.

Chris erinnerte sich an Mikes Boxtraining und an dessen berüchtigten Schwinger und beschloss, alles auf sich zukommen zu lassen und sich nicht zu wehren.

"Du dreckiger Mistkerl! Du verdammtes Machoschwein! Hat es dir Spaß gemacht? Weißt du, was du angerichtet hast?"

Mike war nicht nur auf hundertachtzig. Er war stinksauer. Chris wusste, wie sehr Mike damals – bevor Klaus in sein Leben getreten war - Eddie geliebt hatte und dass er sich immer noch um ihn sorgte. Mike hatte ihm sogar einmal anvertraut, dass er Klaus kennen gelernt hatte, als er für Eddie, lange nach ihrer Beziehung, eine Bürgschaft übernommen hatte, ohne dass dieser jemals etwas davon erfahren hatte.

"Okay, da es dir scheinbar scheißegal ist, werde ich dir mal sagen, was los ist. Gestern stand Eddie vor meiner Tür. Er war fix und fertig, weil er deine Klamotten gepackt hatte. Nach und nach hat Klaus dann die ganze Story aus ihm rausgelockt."

_Oh, oh, das ist gar nicht gut. Scheiße!_

Jetzt packte ihn Mike am Kragen und drückte Chris die Luft ab. Mit seinem aktuellen Trainingstand wäre es für Chris einfach gewesen, Mike abzuwehren, aber er ließ es.

"Was hast du dir verdammt noch mal dabei gedacht, als du ausgerechnet mit dieser Tussi ins Bett gestiegen bist? Du hattest ihm versprochen, nichts mit ihr anzufangen. Hoch und heilig und er hat dir geglaubt. Hast du auch nur einen Augenblick überlegt, was du Eddie damit antust? ER IST FERTIG! Er will niemanden sehen. Wenn wir nicht gewesen wären, dann hätte er wahrscheinlich irgendetwas Unüberlegtes angestellt. Du Schwein. Und mit dir muss ich noch zusammenarbeiten! Du widerst mich an."

Chris sah die Faust, die auf ihm zukam. Er wich nicht aus. Ließ zu, dass sie mit voller Wucht gegen seinen Kiefer knallte und seinen Kopf schmerzhaft gegen die Wand prallen ließ.

Mike schien nach diesem Schlag wieder von seiner Palme runterzukommen. Er stand mit hängenden Armen vor Chris und versuchte, seine Atmung unter Kontrolle zu bekommen.

"Darf ich jetzt auch etwas sagen? Okay, ich bin das Arsch, das sein Versprechen gebrochen hat und mit der falschen Frau ins Bett gestiegen ist. Aber ich denke, ich habe doch noch das Recht, mich zu verteidigen."

"Glaubst du wirklich, dass du das irgendwie entschuldigen kannst?"

"Nein!" Chris schüttelte den Kopf. "Das kann ich nicht entschuldigen. Ich habe Scheiße gebaut. Aber ich glaube nicht, dass das ganze Gebäude mitbekommen muss, was ich dir jetzt erzähle."

Denn sie waren nicht mehr allein. Die lieben Kollegen standen im Halbkreis um Chris und Mike und warteten gespannt auf die Fortsetzung. Wann prügelten sich schon zwei Beamte von der Zollfahndung und der Kripo auf dem Flur?

Mike schien einzusehen, dass ein einsames Büro ein besserer Ort für ihre Auseinandersetzung war. Er packte Chris' Jacke und zerrte ihn hinter sich her, bis sie in dem Büro waren, das er sich im Rahmen der Ermittlungen mit Kallenbach, Deichsel und Carola teilen musste. Nur Carola war anwesend. Sie tippte gerade etwas in ihren Computer ein.

"Kannst du uns bitte allein lassen? Ich muss was mit Chris besprechen."

Mikes Tonfall war ziemlich aggressiv und Chris rieb sich seinen schmerzenden Kiefer. Deswegen blickte Carola fragend Chris an und zögerte, den Raum zu verlassen.

Erst als auch Chris sie mit einem Nicken aufforderte zu gehen, stand sie auf und verließ das Büro.

Mike lehnte sich gegen die Tischkante und schaute Chris an.

"Schieß los, du hast fünf Minuten, um es zu erklären."

"Ich weiß nicht, ob fünf Minuten reichen und wo ich überhaupt anfangen soll."

"Dann fang mit dem an, was in Paris gelaufen ist."

Chris sah die Falte in Mikes Stirn. Wenn er es jetzt nicht schaffte, Mike zu überzeugen, dass er nicht ganz so ein Mistkerl war, wie es wirkte, dann hatte er bei ihm ausgespielt. Und er brauchte ihn bei den aktuellen Ermittlungen.

"Du kennst wahrscheinlich nicht die ganze Wahrheit. Es ist nicht nur so, dass ich Amanda zum ersten Mal in San Fransisco getroffen habe. Sie war auch die Informantin, mit der Engin und ich das Date hatten!"

Das schien Mike nun doch zu überraschen.

"Bitte? Sag, dass das nicht wahr ist. Wie kannst du dann mit der ins Bett steigen?"

"Ich weiß es nicht, vielleicht weil ich mich schon eine ganze Weile fragte, ob ich wirklich schwul genug war, um den Rest meines Lebens nur mit Eddie zu verbringen, vielleicht weil ich zuviel getrunken hatte. Oder aus welchem Grund auch immer. Gott, wie soll ich es erklären?"

Wie sollte er es erklären, ohne sich zu verheddern? Er hatte noch nie eine Affäre vorgetäuscht. Und es musste jetzt auch noch glaubhaft rüberkommen.

"Stell dir mal vor, wie es wäre, wenn Klaus eine Frau wäre. Das mit mir und Eddie ist ähnlich. Aber ich schaff es einfach nicht mehr. Ich wünsche es mir so sehr, aber es geht nicht mehr. Ich wollte es ihm erzählen, aber ich wusste nicht wie. Er ist doch immer noch wichtig für mich. Aber es geht einfach nicht mehr als feste Beziehung. Bitte glaube es mir."

Chris sah Mike in die Augen, hoffte, dass die Botschaft rüber kam. Doch dieser wandte sich ab und schaute aus dem Fenster.

Nach einigen Minuten, in denen Chris nur das Ticken der Wanduhr hörte, drehte Mike sich wieder um.

"Wann ist dir klar geworden, dass das mit dir und Eddie keine Zukunft mehr hat?"

"Irgendwann nach Weihnachten."

"Und warum hast du es ihm nicht da schon gesagt, sondern abgewartet, bis es eskalierte?"

"Weil ich Angst hatte."

"Ach, der Superbulle Christoph Schwenk hat Angst gehabt! Wovor hatte er denn die Angst? Sonst hatte er doch auch nie Angst, wenn er mal wieder seine Freundinnen betrog. Die Mädels waren dir doch alle scheißegal. Wieso sollte es jetzt anders sein?"

Die Ironie triefte nur so aus Mikes Worten.

_Er glaubt mir nicht._

"Weil das zwischen Eddie und mir was ganz anderes ist, als ich jemals mit einem Mädel hatte."

Ich wollte den Rest meines Lebens mit ihm verbringen.

„_Ach, ja?"_

„Glaubst du, wir wären sonst überhaupt zusammen gekommen? Ich steh sonst nicht auf Männer. Doch ich kenne Eddie inzwischen zig Jahre. Verdammt, wie du es damals wahrscheinlich mitbekommen hast, hat Eddie es irgendwie nie richtig geschafft, sich von mir zu lösen. Ich war ja, nachdem ich damals bei ihm ausgezogen bin, für ihn zu einer Art Traumprinz geworden. Und bevor wir doch noch ein Paar geworden sind, ist einiges schief gelaufen, was ihm sehr weh getan hat. Es ist ein Wunder, dass es doch noch geklappt hat. Und jetzt zerstöre ich es."

Chris hatte sich von Mike weggedreht und stand nun vor dem Fenster. Es war nicht das, was er Mike eigentlich erzählen wollte, doch es war die Wahrheit. Und es tat so weh. Es fühlte sich an, als ob ihm jemand mit einem Löffel das Herz aus der Brust reißen würde – mit einem kleinen Teelöffel.

Der Schmerz ließ nicht nach, doch Chris hatte das Gefühl, Mike noch etwas erklären zu müssen, auch wenn es jetzt eine Lüge war. Er überwand den Kloß im Hals und redete weiter.

"Als ich vorgestern im Bistro mit Engin gesprochen habe, da habe ich nicht im Traum daran gedacht, dass Eddie da sein konnte. Schließlich hatte er die Steuerprüfer in seiner Werkstatt. Als er dann vor mir stand, wusste ich einfach nicht, was ich sagen sollte. Ich weiß es immer noch nicht. So, jetzt bist du dran. Verprügle mich, mach mich zur Sau. Tu, was immer du für richtig hältst, ich habe es verdient."

Das Zucken seiner Schulter verriet ihn, aber Chris wollte es nicht zulassen. Er konnte nicht einfach vor Mike anfangen, wie ein kleines Kind zu heulen. Er wartete auch gar nicht auf eine Reaktion, sondern verließ fluchtartig das Büro.

Erst auf der Toilette kam Chris wieder zu sich. Aber da war es schon zu spät. Eine Fliese zeigte Risse und seine Hand war eine blutige Masse. Als er hörte, wie sich die Türe öffnete, zog sich Chris in eine Toilette zurück und wartete, dass seine Wunden verheilten.

"Chris?"

_Nicht, Mike, ich kann nicht mehr._

"Ich wollte mich bei dir entschuldigen."

Dann kam erst mal nichts. Nur Mikes Schritte waren zu hören, wie er unruhig auf und ab lief, dann seufzte er und sprach weiter.

„Ich kenne dich schon so lange und hab dich doch falsch eingeschätzt. Du warst halt immer der Weiberheld, der keine Gelegenheit ausließ. Und du hast da deine jeweils aktuelle Flamme nicht geschont. Und als man mir erzählt hatte, dass da was zwischen dir und Eddie war, konnte ich es einfach nicht glauben. Ich konnte einfach nicht glauben, dass du mit Eddie zusammen warst. Schließlich hattest du ein ganz anderes Beuteschema."

Wieder Pause. Schritte, die unruhig auf und ab liefen und dann Mikes Stimme.

„Ich muss jetzt wohl akzeptieren, dass das mit euch beiden jetzt zuende ist. Das soll nicht heißen, dass ich dein Verhalten in Ordnung finde und dass wir direkt wieder Freunde werden können. Das geht nicht so einfach. Aber ich denke, dass ich doch wieder mit dir arbeiten kann, ohne ständig mit dir im Clinch zu liegen."

Endlich heilte diese verdammte Wunde. Chris sah die kleinen Energiezungen, die über seine Hand liefen und auch der körperliche Schmerz ließ nach.

Als er die Kabine verließ, war Mike schon wieder gegangen. Chris war froh darüber, denn es gab nichts mehr, das sie zu besprechen hatten.

In seinem Büro angekommen, wartete Engin schon auf ihn. Sie hatten sich am Eingang getrennt, weil Engin noch in die Kantine wollte. Auf Chris' Tisch standen ein großer Becher Kaffee und mehrere Muffins. Auch vor Engin stapelte sich das Gebäck.

"Nun greif schon zu. Der Kaffee ist ausnahmsweise mal frisch und in der Kantine hatten sie besonders gute Laune. Sonst hätten sie mir nicht die Muffins gegeben."

Chris schluckte. Der Geruch des Gebäcks bereitete ihn Bauchschmerzen. Alles, was er am Morgen überwunden glaubte, war nach dem Gespräch mit Mike wieder da. Doch er zwang sich, eine unverbindliche Antwort zu geben.

"Du bist verfressen. Die anderen wollen doch auch noch welche haben."

"Wer zu spät kommt, den bestraft das Leben. Und du kannst es vertragen. Du hast dich in der letzten Zeit fast ausschließlich von Kaffee ernährt. Seit vorgestern weiß ich ja, was für ein Problem du hast."

"Oh, man kann so einfach erkennen, was mit mir los ist?"

"Nö, aber wenn du persönliche Probleme hast, dann schlägt's dir auf den Magen. Aber jetzt setz dich und trink, sonst wird es kalt."

Chris folgte Engins Anweisung. Der Kaffee war gut. Sehr stark und heiß. Die Muffins schob er erst mal zur Seite. Vielleicht würde er später Hunger haben.

"Was ist passiert?"

"Ich bin auf dem Flur mit Mike zusammengestoßen."

"War es so schlimm?"

Chris zuckte mit seinen Schultern.

"Nicht schlimmer als ich erwartet habe. Mein Kiefer schmerzt immer noch wie Hölle und ich denke, dass inzwischen sämtliche Abteilungen über unseren Streit informiert sind. Aber irgendwie habe ich es geschafft, Mike zu überzeugen, dass ich nicht ganz so ein Arschloch bin, wie er dachte. Wir haben uns darauf geeinigt, Kollegen zu sein."

"Ich dachte, ihr wärt Freunde?"

"Vergiss es und lass uns arbeiten. Mit Reden kann ich eh nichts mehr ändern. Hast du dir schon die Unterlagen angeschaut, die uns Amanda mitgegeben hat?"

"Ja, und sie sind sehr interessant."

Engin nahm die Unterlagen, die auf seinem Schreibtisch lagen, und reichte sie Chris.

"Was ist denn? Komm, erzähl schon."

"Naja, ich habe den Eindruck, dass nicht Amanda die Papiere zusammengestellt hat, sondern Jade Lesage. Das Mädel hatte wohl eine Ahnung, dass ihre Zusammenarbeit mit Bechthold nicht ganz reibungslos verläuft."

"Und wo ist das Problem?"

"Ich frag mich nur, wie diese Amanda an die Unterlagen gekommen ist."

"Vielleicht waren die beiden befreundet. Ich habe keine Ahnung. Aber ist das alles?"

"Nein, das Schönste ist eine Aufstellung, welche Kunstgegenstände wann Europa verlassen haben und zu welchem Zeitpunkt sie wieder zurückgekommen sind. Das Interessante ist ein kleiner Vermerk, der darauf schließen lässt, dass beim Zoll am Flughafen Charles de Gaulle einige Schichtdienstleiter kräftig geschmiert werden, damit die Sachen ohne Kontrolle durchgelassen werden."

"Und somit Tür und Tor öffnen, um Drogen nach Europa zu schmuggeln."

"Genau, das ist das, was uns bisher in unserem Puzzlespiel fehlte. Jetzt muss ich mit Vincent quatschen, dass die die Leute am Flughafen überprüfen."

"Glaubst du, dass Vincent noch mit dir spricht? Du hast ihm doch einen Korb gegeben."

Engin verzog das Gesicht, als ob er Zahnschmerzen hätte.

"Erinnere mich nicht daran. Ich hoffe nur, dass er einen Filmriss hat, sonst können wir die Zusammenarbeit wirklich vergessen. Und über die offiziellen Kanäle dauert es immer ewig."

"Das stimmt, die können sich nie einigen, wer dann für uns zuständig ist. Und da es Franzosen sind, werden die uns einfach am ausgestreckten Arm verhungern lassen. Dazu habe ich viel zu viel Zeit investiert. Gott, wenn ich daran denke, wie oft wir sonntags unterwegs waren, obwohl wir eigentlich keinen Dienst hatten. Naja, das kann mir ja jetzt nicht mehr passieren."

"Stimmt, wir sind jetzt die Stubenhocker und machen die Recherchearbeit, während die anderen auf der Straße sind. Dafür haben wir auch jedes Wochenende frei. Apropos Wochenende. Hast du Lust, etwas zu unternehmen?"

Lust hatte Chris nicht, aber er wusste, was auf ihm zukam.

"Oh ja, ich habe riesige Lust, sämtliche Zeitungsanzeigen zu studieren und auf Wohnungssuche zu gehen. Ich will dir nicht länger auf die Nerven fallen als unbedingt notwendig."

"Du gehst mir nicht auf den Geist, schon gar nicht, wenn du regelmäßig so kochst wie gestern."

Engin lehnte sich bequem zurück und verschränkte seine Arme hinter den Kopf.

"Ach ja, du wirst dabei dick und rund."

Chris warf einen deutlichen Blick auf Engins Bauch. Prompt hielt Engin die Luft an.

"Und dann bekomme ich eines Tages noch einen Heiratsantrag von dir, damit ich dich nicht verlasse. Vergiss es. Ich brauch erst mal etwas Abstand und eigene Räume."

Wenn Chris nicht derart deprimiert gewesen wäre, hätte ihn Engins bettelnder Hundeblick bestimmt zum Grinsen gebracht. So nahm er nur einen Stift und schmiss ihn nach Engin. Lachend fing Engin den Bleistift auf und legte ihn auf seinen Schreibtisch.

"Hast ja Recht. Ich frag mal bei mir im Bekanntenkreis rum, ob die weiter helfen können. In der letzten Zeit sucht da immer jemand einen Nachmieter. Warum haben die das nicht gemacht, als ich eine Wohnung gesucht habe? Ich muss auch dringend etwas für meine Figur tun. Kommst du heute Abend mit zum Schwertfechten?"

Nach dem Training mit Amanda wusste Chris, was er von dieser Kampftechnik zu halten hatte. Er schüttelte den Kopf.

"Ich glaub' nicht. Seit ich auch noch mit dem asiatischen Fechten angefangen habe, macht mir das keinen Spaß mehr. Aber komm du doch mit zum Kampfsportcenter, dann merkst du den Unterschied."

"Ich komm nicht mit, weil du mir im Training weit voraus bist. Nein danke. Dann gehe ich lieber schwimmen."

"Du meinst, Fett schwimmt oben?"

Jetzt flog nicht nur ein Stift auf Chris, sondern auch ein ganzer Aktenordner. Chris tauchte unter den Schreibtisch, bis Engin sich wieder beruhigt hatte.

Dann schnappte er sich die Berichte der letzten Tage und fing an, sie durch zu arbeiten. Besonders interessierten ihn die Unterlagen, die sie von Amanda bekommen hatten.

Denn das Leben ging weiter und es hatte keinen Zweck, trüben Gedanken nachzuhängen, dafür hatte er seine schlaflosen Nächte.

Als sie Feierabend machten, war Chris ein Stück weitergekommen: Wieder ein kleines Teilchen, das er dem großen Puzzle hinzufügen konnte. Nicht viel, aber für den heutigen Tag mehr als erwartet.

Den Abend verbrachte Chris im Kampfsportcenter. Er war überrascht, wie sehr die wenigen Tricks, die Amanda ihm gezeigt hatte, seine Technik verbessert hatten.

Seinem Trainingspartner war er haushoch überlegen.

Er musste so schnell wie möglich wieder nach Paris und weiteren Unterricht nehmen. Die Frage war nur, wie er es bewerkstelligen konnte, ohne dass Engin und Mike ihm den Kopf abreißen würden.

Aber ein anderes Problem beschäftigte ihn auch noch. Er brauchte dringend eine neue Wohnung, denn er war eine Gefahr für Engin, wenn er zu lange bei ihm bleiben würde.


	6. Umziehen ist nicht einfach

_**Umziehen ist nicht einfach**_

Am Samstagmorgen ging er los. Durch Engin hatte er vier Besichtigungstermine bekommen und aus der Zeitung hatte er noch fünf weitere Wohnungsangebote gefischt.

Nach der dritten Besichtigung hatte er eigentlich schon die ideale Wohnung gefunden. Weder zu klein, noch zu groß, mit einem kleinen Balkon und einer Einbauküche, die er übernehmen konnte. Sie war sogar bezugsbereit. Aber Chris war unschlüssig.

Deswegen schaute er sich auch die restlichen Angebote an.

Den letzten Besichtigungstermin hatte Chris am späten Nachmittag. Lust hatte er gar keine und ein Schauer überlief ihn, als er die Außenfassade betrachtete. Es war ein sehr heruntergekommener Altbau in Eschborn. Da der Vermieter Verspätung hatte, überlegte Chris, ob er nicht einfach abhauen und bei der anderen Wohnung zusagen sollte. Bis sein Blick auf eine kleine Gedenktafel an der Wand fiel.

Als er sie gelesen hatte, wusste er, dass dies, egal, wie die Wohnung auch aussehen würde, die ideale Bleibe für ihn war. Denn das Gebäude stand auf den Überresten eines mittelalterlichen Friedhofs.

_Heiliger Boden. _

Doch als er bei der Besichtigung sah, in welch abgewrackten Zustand die Wohnung war, überkam ihn ein Ekelgefühl. Dreck und Schimmel überall. In der Küche und im Bad hatte sich ein lebendiger Überzug auf die Fliesen gesetzt, so dass die ursprüngliche Farbe nicht mehr zu erkennen war. Chris musste an sich halten, um sich nicht zu würgen. Dafür hatten die Wände keine Tapeten und Farbe hatten sie auch noch nie gesehen. Die Wohnung war etwas größer, als er gedacht hatte, aber ohne Balkon. Dafür waren die dreckigen Fenster, die wenig Licht durchließen, sehr groß. Aber die Aussicht auf ein Industriegelände war nicht besonders schön.

Aber hier war er vor Unsterblichen sicher. Das war einiges wert. Selbst der Zustand dieser Wohnung. Dafür handelte er die Miete runter. Billiger hatte er noch nie gewohnt. Der Vertrag war schnell geschlossen und die Schlüssel bekam er auch direkt. Jetzt musste er nur noch schauen, dass er sein neues Heim gründlich putzte, bevor ihm jemand half.

Chris rief bei Engin an und informierte ihn, dass er ab sofort eine Wohnung hatte. Da Engin nichts anderes vorhatte, bot er sich an zu helfen, aber Chris schaffte es, ihm die Idee auszureden.

Sein nächster Weg führte in den Supermarkt, wo er einen Großeinkauf an Reinigungs- und Desinfektionsmitteln tätigte.

Während der Putzorgie fragte er sich, warum eigentlich alle glaubten, dass ihm das Spaß machen würde. Es machte absolut keinen Spaß, aber er hasste nichts mehr als eine dreckige und ungepflegte Umgebung, also musste er sauber machen.

Am Sonntagabend war er dann endlich fertig. Die Wohnung war sauber. Er hatte sogar alle Wände und Decken abgeschrubbt und dementsprechend schmerzten seine Arme, aber das würde schnell vergehen. Die Unsterblichkeit sorgte dafür, dass er noch nicht mal einen Muskelkater bekommen würde. Die Fliesen waren jetzt dunkelblau und erstaunlicherweise war keine einzige kaputt. Jetzt machte die Wohnung einen wesentlich besseren Eindruck und Chris war mit seiner neuen Bleibe zufrieden.

Am Zustand des Hausflurs konnte Chris dagegen nichts ändern und seine Nachbarn waren einfach nur schrecklich. Aber wenn sie meinten, ihn terrorisieren zu können, dann würden sie bald einen hübschen kleinen Krieg im Haus haben. Chris war sicher, dass er ihn nicht verlieren würde. Wozu war er Polizist und der Rest scheinbar arbeitslos?

Jetzt musste er nur noch tapezieren, Teppiche verlegen, Türen und Rahmen streichen, neue Fußleisten anbringen und Möbel organisieren. Denn bei Eddie standen nur einige wenige Stücke, den Rest hatte er damals Engin überlassen.

_Wieso mach' ich mir die Arbeit? Ohne Eddie ist es doch eh egal._

Doch Chris hatte für seine gehässige kleine Stimme im Hinterkopf eine Antwort: Weil es auffallen würde, wenn er es lassen würde. Und sobald irgendjemand auf die Idee kommen könnte, dass etwas nicht stimmt…. Nein, an die Konsequenzen wollte er lieber nicht denken.

Ob er es überhaupt mit seinen zwei linken Händen schaffen würde, die Wohnung in einen akzeptablen Zustand zu versetzen?

Aber erst einmal musste er ein Telefongespräch führen, eins, das nicht über sein Handy laufen durfte.

Da er noch bei Engin übernachtete und dort auch nicht telefonieren wollte, musste er es auf dem Heimweg erledigen.

Nach einigem Suchen fand er eine funktionierende Telefonzelle, die auch Münzen annahm.

Die Nummer war schnell gewählt. Aber dafür klingelte es ewig. Chris wollte schon aufgeben, als doch noch jemand abhob.

"Myers! Hallo!"

_Verdammt, sie hat ja noch einen Partner!_

"Hallo, hier spricht Chris Schwenk. Kann ich bitte Amanda sprechen?"

"Einen Moment bitte."

Der Moment schien sich zur Ewigkeit auszudehnen und Chris befürchtete, dass sein Münzvorrat nicht ausreichte, bis er mit Amanda gesprochen hatte.

"Amanda Monrose! Guten Tag!"

"Hallo Amanda! Chris hier, ich muss mich kurz fassen, sonst ist mein ganzes Geld durchgerasselt, ich stehe in einer Telefonzelle. Kannst du für mich etwas machen?"

"Kommt darauf an, was du von mir willst. Wie geht es dir denn?"

"Ich lebe und organisiere gerade meinen Umzug. Aber da ich eh schon genug Stress habe, wollte ich dich bitten, noch einmal bei den Franzosen anzurufen und denen zu sagen, dass du noch weitere Informationen hast, die du aber nur mir persönlich geben willst. Würdest du das bitte machen?"

Amandas amüsiertes Lachen verriet, dass sie ganz genau wusste, warum er den Gefallen bei ihr einforderte.

"Tanzen sie dir auf der Nase rum?", kam auch direkt ihre Frage.

"Die tanzen nicht nur, die steppen da rum wie die Verrückten. Bitte Amanda, bevor Mike mich verprügelt, wenn er rausbekommt, dass ich deinetwegen nach Paris fahre, sollen die lieber denken, dass ich mich opfere."

"Ah, ja. Bin ich denn das Opfer wert?"

_Ich hasse Frauen! Warum müssen die immer so zickig sein?_

Und nun piepte auch noch das Telefon und er hatte kein Kleingeld mehr.

"Amanda bitte, gleich habe ich kein Geld mehr. Machst du es?"

"Du verlangst, dass ich mich freiwillig noch einmal bei der Polizei melde? Weißt du, was das für mich bedeutet? Ich werde…"

Klack.

_Scheißtelefon! Mistding!_

Chris war versucht, den Apparat mit seinen Fäusten zu bearbeiten, ließ es aber, da sich so etwas nicht gut in seinen Akten machen würde.

So schluckte er seine schlechte Laune runter und machte sich auf den Weg zu Engin.

Unterwegs bekam er einen Anruf von seinem Partner, der ihn fragte, wann er denn wieder zurückkommen würde. Als er erfuhr, dass Chris schon unterwegs war, legte er schnell auf.

Im Hausflur angekommen wusste Chris, warum Engin angerufen hatte. Alles stank nach Knoblauch. Engin kochte nicht oft und schon gar nicht gerne. Aber wenn er es denn tat, war der Hauptbestandteil Knoblauch. Das Wasser lief Chris im Mund zusammen. Bei der Putzaktion hatte er mal wieder vergessen, sich etwas zu essen zu besorgen.

Engin stand wirklich in der Küche und rührte in einem Topf. Chris begrüßte ihn, ging kurz duschen und deckte dann den Tisch.

Als das Essen vor ihm stand, konnte selbst Engin das Knurren von Chris' Magen hören.

Dementsprechend groß war auch die Portion, die Chris von Engin verpasst bekam.

Und Chris aß alles auf. Er nahm sich noch einen Nachschlag und verschlang auch diesen.

Er sah das amüsierte Grinsen auf Engins Gesicht, aber es interessierte ihn nicht weiter.

Dann war der Teller leer und Chris lehnte sich satt zurück.

Engin räumte den Tisch ab und verschwand für einige Minuten in der Küche. Als er zurück kam, brachte er zwei Tassen Mokka mit.

Er setzte sich wieder zu Chris und wartete, bis er etwas getrunken hatte.

"Und wie weit bist du gekommen?"

Da Chris den wahren Zustand der Wohnung verschwiegen hatte, flunkerte er jetzt bei der geleisteten Arbeit. Engin brauchte wirklich nicht zu wissen, wie er die Wohnung geschrubbt hatte.

"Die Tapeten und alten Teppiche sind raus. Jetzt muss ich morgen nur noch Farbe für die Decken, Tapeten und Teppiche holen und dann geht's weiter."

Chris fühlte sich dabei nicht wohl. Er erinnerte sich noch zu gut daran, wie er damals bei Uschi ein Zimmer tapezieren wollte. Nach der dritten Bahn hatte er aufgegeben und einen Fachmann gerufen. Aber wenn er jetzt die Arbeit an Fachleute übergeben würde, dann wäre kein Geld mehr für neue Möbel übrig.

"Du siehst aber nicht besonders glücklich aus. Was ist los?"

Chris fuhr mit seinen Händen durch seine Haare.

"Ich bin nicht besonders talentiert dabei. Genau genommen habe ich für Renovierungsarbeiten zwei linke Hände. Aber ich kann es mir nicht leisten, Handwerker zu bezahlen, denn ich muss mir auch noch eine neue Küche und ein Schlafzimmer zulegen. Seit ich mir letzten Herbst den neuen Audi geleistet habe, sieht es in meiner Kasse nicht wirklich rosig aus."

"Ich dachte, du hättest damals renoviert, als Helen hier eingezogen ist."

Kopfschüttelnd antwortete Chris.

"Nein, das war Eddie. Gott, das waren noch Zeiten…"

Doch bevor er in Erinnerungen versinken konnte, unterbreitete ihm Engin einen Vorschlag.

"Du kennst die Jungs aus meiner Verwandtschaft, denen du in der letzten Zeit regelmäßig bei den diversen Umzügen geholfen hast."

"Jaaaa", kam es sehr gedehnt von Chris zurück. Er erinnerte sich nicht nur an die Umzüge.

"Jeder Umzug endete mit einer Einstandsfeier. Das Schädeldröhnen am nächsten Morgen war immer schlimmer als die Möbelschlepperei. Nach der ersten Feier wusste ich, dass ihr das mit eurem Glauben nicht so ernst nehmt. So von wegen kein Alkohol. Und ich hätte nie gedacht, dass jemand eine so große Verwandtschaft haben kann."

"O ihr, die ihr glaubt! Berauschendes, Glücksspiel, Opfersteine und Lospfeile sind ein Greuel, das Werk Satans… Koran, Sure 5:90... Eigentlich dürften wir wirklich nichts trinken, aber in Deutschland leben nur noch radikale Islamisten nach diesen Grundsätzen. Ich halte mich ja noch nicht mal an den Ramadan."

Engin trank noch etwas Mokka

"Naja, wie Mutter mir erzählt hat, waren es damals vier Familien gewesen, aber da sie aus demselben Dorf stammen und gemeinsam nach Deutschland gegangen sind, sind wir zu einer Familie verschmolzen. Es gab ja sonst niemanden, auf den wir uns verlassen konnten. Kurden, die sich ein neues Leben aufbauen wollten, hatten es damals nicht einfach. Unser Glaube ist dabei nicht über Bord gegangen, aber sehr viele Rituale, die in Deutschland das Leben erschweren. Ich bin Deutscher, die Türkei und meine Ursprünge kenne ich nur von den Erzählungen meiner Eltern und von Fotos. Ich habe noch nicht einmal dort Urlaub gemacht."

Jetzt schien Engin in Gedanken zu versinken. Erst ein Räuspern von Chris brachte ihn zurück.

"Ich habe mit den Jungs gestern telefoniert und ich soll dir 'nen Deal anbieten."

"Oh, oh, das hört sich gar nicht gut an. Was habt ihr vor?"

"Du zeigst irgendwann die Woche meinem Bruder die Wohnung und gehst dann mit ihm einkaufen. Er rechnet dir aus, welche Mengen benötigt werden, du zahlst. Freitagnachmittag und Samstag wird dann renoviert und Sonntag holen wir deine Sachen bei Eddie ab und dann bist du Sonntagabend in deinem neuen Heim. Dafür brauchst du noch nicht einmal einen Tag Urlaub zu nehmen. Was hältst du davon?"

"Das hört sich soweit ganz gut an. Aber ein Deal bedeutet auch, dass ihr eine Gegenleistung haben wollt, und da habe ich so ein komisches Gefühl. Also was wollt ihr von mir?"

"Och, da waren wir uns einig. Du lässt dich weder Freitag noch Samstag in deiner Wohnung blicken, sondern bekochst uns. Freitagabend drei Gänge, Samstag fünf, zwischendurch zauberst du noch die diversen Häppchen. Natürlich immer mit dem dazu passenden Wein."

"Ich kenne euch. Wie wollt ihr dann noch am Sonntag meine Sachen rüberschaffen?"

"Indem wir nicht vor zwölf anfangen. Das sind doch nur drei oder vier Möbelstücke und dann noch deine restlichen Klamotten. Das machen wir notfalls zu dritt. Komm, sag schon ja."

"Das kostet mich doch ein Vermögen. Alleine am Wein sauft ihr mich arm!"

"Handwerker sind teurer und wir sind ein eingespieltes Team, da sitzt jeder Handgriff!"

Engin hielt Chris seine Hand hin.

Was hatte er da für Alternativen? Die Jungs waren wirklich gut, er hatte im letzten Jahr einige Wohnungen gesehen, die sie renoviert hatten. Die kannten nur seine noch nicht…Da wurde aus seiner Absteige vielleicht doch noch eine schmucke Wohnung, besonders wenn er seine Finger davon ließ. Und wenn die dann auch noch die Nachbarn aufmischen würden….

Ein breites Grinsen zeichnete sich auf Chris' Gesicht ab und er schlug ein, erntete dafür aber einen misstrauischen Blick von Engin.

"Warum habe ich jetzt so ein komisches Gefühl im Magen, Chris? Wenn du so grinst, dann hat es nichts Gutes zu bedeuten. Was verheimlichst du mir?"

"Gar nichts, nur kenne ich die Wohnung und weiß, wer den besseren Handel gemacht hat."

"Dann werden wir uns rächen und abends mehr trinken. Außerdem ist es für uns ein guter Grund, nicht bei den Karnevalsveranstaltungen mitzumachen, zu denen uns die Mädels schleppen wollen."

"Oh Gott, ist nächste Woche schon wieder Karneval?"

"Ja, aber Kallenbach und Deichsel haben Wochenenddienst und seitdem die den Dienstplan gesehen haben, ist denen die Karnevalsstimmung vergangen. Und uns können die nicht nerven."

"Die armen Jungs, manchmal tun die mir schon leid."

Engin warf Chris einen skeptischen Blick zu.

"Wirklich, die werden doch bei uns total untergebuttert. Die trauen sich doch noch nicht mal, Carola Widerworte zu geben."

"Ich dachte, die wären so. Und deswegen wolltest du sie im Team haben."

Während des Geplänkels räumte Chris die leeren Tassen ab und holte zwei Bier aus dem Kühlschrank. Damit lümmelte er sich auf die Couch im Wohnzimmer. Engin kam mit.

"Naja, ich hab halt über Jahre nicht mit denen gearbeitet und Kallenbach will in zwei bis drei Jahren in Frührente gehen, aber wir sind früher doch immer wieder aneinander geraten."

"Dafür bist du jetzt ihr Chef. Das ist für die beiden bestimmt eine Umstellung. Und seit wir im Herbst das Aktenzeichen von der Staatsanwaltschaft in Sachen Bechthold bekommen haben, hat Mike ja bewiesen, dass er den besseren Riecher hatte."

"Aber darüber will ich mir jetzt keine Gedanken machen. Ich bin vom Renovieren ziemlich fertig. Noch etwas abhängen und dann geht's in die Heia."

"Vielleicht schaffst du es dann mal durchzuschlafen."

"Bitte?"

Der Impuls sich kerzengerade hinzusetzen war groß, aber Chris unterdrückte ihn. Aber den alarmierten Ton in seiner Stimme konnte er nicht verhindern.

Doch Engin winkte nur ab.

"Du bist eigentlich sehr leise. Aber ich hab's trotzdem mitbekommen. Ich glaube nicht, dass du, in einer Nacht mehr als vier Stunden geschlafen hast, seitdem du bei mir bist. Kein Wunder, dass du soviel Kaffee trinkst."

Chris überlegte, was er darauf entgegnen sollte, aber er entschied sich, es bleiben zu lassen. Das ging Engin nichts an. Und dieser schien auch keine Antwort zu erwarten. Er nippte nur an seinem Bier und schien mit seinen Gedanken ganz weit weg.

Irgendwann stand er auf und schaltete den Fernseher an. Doch Chris bekam vom Programm nichts mit.

So saßen sie gemeinsam vor der Flimmerkiste und tranken ihr Bier. Chris fielen aber bald die Augen zu und bevor er auf der Couch einschlief, stand er auf, wünschte Engin eine gute Nacht und ging in sein Zimmer. Er schlief fast sofort ein.

Aber die Putzorgie hatte nicht geholfen. Chris wachte wieder mitten in der Nacht auf. Wieder tastete er nach Eddie und wieder war dieser nicht da.

Der Rest der Nacht war schon fast Routine. Schwerttraining bis der Wecker klingelte.

Als Mustafa, Engins Bruder, am Mittwoch Chris' neue Wohnung besichtigte, war er nicht begeistert. Er schaute sehr sparsam, als Chris ihn in den zweiten Stock führte. Weder die Deckenhöhe von drei Metern noch die Tatsache, dass keine Wand wirklich gerade war, war nach seinem Geschmack. Aber er sagte nichts.

Er half Chris beim Einkauf und verabschiedete sich dann.

Am Freitagnachmittag rückten sie an. Chris ließ sie in die Wohnung und fuhr dann zu Engin, um das Essen vorzubereiten. Irgendwie freute er sich schon auf seine fertige Wohnung. Er hoffte nur, dass er niemanden verarzten musste. Denn seine Nachbarn hatten schon sehr sparsam geblickt, als er mit Mustafa aufgetaucht war.

_Wenn jetzt aber sieben Türken meine Wohnung renovieren und der Säufer von nebenan… _

Allein der Gedanke brachte Chris zum Grinsen.

Die Renovierungsarbeiten liefen reibungslos, Verletzte waren nicht zu beklagen und Chris hatte auch keine Probleme, die Jungs satt zu bekommen. Genügend Wein hatte er auch. Und Sonntagmorgen überhaupt keinen dicken Kopf. Es gab Momente, da war die Unsterblichkeit praktisch.

Bis zu dem Moment, wo sie vor Eddies Tür standen und seine Sachen abholen wollten. So sehr sich Chris auch wünschte, Eddie noch einmal zu sehen, genau soviel Angst hatte er davor.

Chris hatte vor einigen Tagen eine Mail geschickt und bescheid gesagt, dass er am Sonntag kommen würde. Von Eddie war nur ein ‚OK' als Antwort gekommen.

Eddie hatte jetzt den sicheren Weg gewählt, denn Iris öffnete die Tür, als sie zu viert auftauchten. Engin wurde von ihr freundlich begrüßt, aber Chris ignorierte sie vollkommen.

Wer auch immer all seine Sachen zusammengepackt hatte, war sehr ordentlich und sehr gründlich gewesen. Chris vermisste nichts und so konnte der Umzug starten.

Der Spuk war nach noch nicht einmal einer Stunde vorbei und sie hatten alles in den Transporter geräumt. Als Chris in den Wagen stieg, warf er einen letzten wehmütigen Blick auf das Haus.

Das war's. Jetzt hatte er die allerletzte Brücke abgerissen und es gab kein Zurück. Und es tat so weh. Wenn es ihm schon so weh tat, wie sehr musste es Eddie schmerzen?

_Besser nicht daran denken._

Und doch kam er davon nicht los. Glücklicher Weise wollte auf dem Weg in seine Wohnung niemand mit ihm sprechen, so konnte Chris seinen trüben Gedanken nachhängen.

Sie waren gerade dabei, einen Schrank ins Schlafzimmer zu bringen, als Engins Handy klingelte.

Bis der Schrank abgesetzt war und Engin das Teil am Ohr hatte, war keiner mehr dran. Fluchend wollte er es zurückstecken, als es wieder klingelte.

Jetzt war er schnell genug.

"Korpak!"

Den Rest verstand Chris nicht. Es war entweder türkisch oder arabisch, aber mehr wusste er nicht.

Es nervte nur, dass er zwischendurch von Engin einige viel sagende Blicke zugeworfen bekam und auch die anderen beiden, die wohl jedes Wort verstanden, schienen sich vor Lachen auszuschütten.

Als Engin dann endlich fertig war, war Chris' Laune so ziemlich auf dem Nullpunkt.

"Kenn' ich den Anrufer?"

Engin half seinem Bruder, den Schrank an die richtige Stelle zu bringen und schien ein Kichern zu unterdrücken.

"Ja, du kennst ihn."

"Was war denn so lustig, dass ihr mich ausgelacht habt?"

Als die Jungs wieder anfingen zu lachen, wurde Chris sauer. Nicht nur, dass er heute endgültig zum letzten Mal ‚zu Hause' gewesen war, nein, jetzt mussten sie ihn auch noch auslachen.

"Verdammt noch mal! Ich spreche euer Kauderwelsch nicht. Wenn ihr schon über mich lacht, dann will ich wissen, was los ist."

Engin drehte sich zu ihm um.

"Es war Vincent."

"Ja und? Hat er dir einen Antrag gemacht?"

_Warum kicherten die schon wieder?_

"Nein, das hatten wir in den letzten Tagen geklärt; er hat heute Morgen einen Anruf vom Ms. Monrose bekommen, dass sie einige neue Informationen hätte, aber sie ganz exklusiv nur an dich weitergeben würde. Vincent hat mich gefragt, was bei dem Treffen gelaufen sei und ich habe ihm die Wahrheit erzählt."

Chris war erleichtert, dass Amanda auf seine Bitte eingegangen war, durfte es aber nicht zeigen und blaffte Engin weiter an.

"Welche Wahrheit?"

"Dass bei dem Treffen nichts gelaufen ist, sie aber am nächsten Morgen ins Hotel gekommen war, um sich von dir zu verabschieden. Er hat in dem Moment wohl zwei und zwei zusammengezählt und lässt ausrichten, dass er es bewundert, wenn Polizisten mit hartem körperlichen Einsatz Informationen beschaffen. Sorry, er scheint dich nicht besonders zu mögen."

Und wieder amüsierten sich alle wunderbar auf seine Kosten.

_Klasse Tag_.

"Das beruht auf Gegenseitigkeit. Was für 'ne Schwuchtel."

"Du bist selber eine Schwuchtel."

"Nee, vergiss es. Eine Schwuchtel ist ein Typ, der sich so heiteitei bewegt."

Dabei versuchte Chris, Vincent geziertes Gehabe zu imitieren.

Dieses Mal hatte er die Lacher auf seiner Seite.

Als sich alle beruhigt hatten, hakte Chris nach.

"Wann will sie mich denn treffen?"

"Laut Vincent sollst du Mittwochmittag beim ‚Sanctuary' sein. Mehr wusste er auch nicht."

"Toll. Ich freue mich unheimlich darauf. Hoffentlich bekomme ich dann noch ein Hotelzimmer. Die soll sich nichts einbilden."

Dass er damit weiteres Gelächter erntete, war klar.

Aber wenigstens fingen sie wieder an, den Schrank an die richtige Stelle zu rücken.

Eine Stunde später war Chris allein. Seine wenigen Habseligkeiten waren an Ort und Stelle und es gab nichts mehr zu tun. Ein Bett hatte er noch nicht, nur eine Matratze, die er am Samstag gekauft hatte. Das Wohnzimmer stand bis auf seinen Computer leer. Chris überlegte, ob er es nicht zum Trainingsraum umfunktionieren sollte. Groß genug war es.

Aber immer wieder wurde er in seinen Gedanken abgelenkt. Immer wieder schaute er auf den Schrank, der im Schafzimmer neben dem Fenster stand.

Irgendwann hielt er es nicht mehr aus. Er öffnete die Tür und kramte aus der hintersten Ecke ein Fotoalbum heraus. Es war das Fotoalbum. Sie hatten es gemeinsam angelegt. Es fing mit einigen wenigen Fotos aus der Zeit ihrer Wohngemeinschaft an – damals vor ewigen Zeiten, noch bevor Chris mit Helen zusammen gekommen war , dann waren da die Fotos von ihrem ersten gemeinsamen Weihnachten, Sylvester, Geburtstagsfeiern, der Urlaub und dann die Bilder vom letzten Weihnachten. Es war gerade mal zwei Monate her und doch war jetzt alles vorbei.

Chris war unsterblich und musste Eddie schützen. Schluß. Ende. Aus. Nie wieder.

Irgendwann räumte er das Album wieder weg. Er hatte beim Betrachten der Bilder jegliches Zeitgefühl verloren und stellte beim Blick auf seine Uhr fest, dass er sich für fast drei Stunden in der Vergangenheit verloren hatte. Er wusste, dass er das Album eigentlich vernichten musste, brachte es aber nicht fertig.

Als er sich ins Bett legte, da leistete ihm der Teddy wieder Gesellschaft.

Das Kissen unter dem Teddy wurde immer nasser. Doch irgendwann hörte das Zucken von Chris' Schultern auf.

Der Teddy hielt Wache, bis Chris nach sehr langer Zeit endlich eingeschlafen war


	7. Amandas Unterricht

****Hi Alex!

Danke für deinen lieben Kommentar-) Du hast ab jetzt noch genau 21 Kapitel bis die Stoy zuende ist. Und Chris wird nicht nur grübeln, sondern auch trainieren und kämpfen. Viel Spaß

_**

* * *

**_

_**Amandas Unterricht**_

Als Chris sich am nächsten Morgen nach dem Duschen im Spiegel betrachtete, da konnte er keine Veränderung gegenüber dem Mann auf den Fotos erkennen. Nichts, das ihn als Unsterblichen kennzeichnete.

Beim Rasieren schnitt er sich. Gerade genug, um einen Blutstropfen zu verursachen. Gespannt sah Chris zu, wie kleine Lichtzungen über diese Verletzung hinwegzuckten und diese dann verheilte.

Aber noch immer wies nichts auf seine Unsterblichkeit hin. Gar nichts.

Nach kurzem Überlegen ging er ins Schlafzimmer und suchte etwas. Es dauerte länger als er gedacht hatte. Doch dann hatte er es gefunden.

Energisch zog er die Kette über den Kopf.

Dann trat er wieder vor den Spiegel.

Der Kristall war nicht nur Glücksbringer, sondern für Chris war es auch ein Zeichen, das ihn jeden Tag daran erinnern sollte, dass er unsterblich war. Und somit für jeden eine Gefahr.

Wie er die nächsten Arbeitstage überlebte, wusste Chris nicht. Engin schien nicht zu merken, dass Chris keine wirklich persönlichen Gespräche mit ihm führte. Irgendwie schaffte Chris es jedes Mal, davon abzulenken. Dafür wurde er von den anderen Kollegen gehänselt, weil er von Amanda angefordert worden war.

Es war Mittwochmorgen fünf Uhr in der Früh und Chris war klar, dass er eigentlich erst um sieben Uhr los zu fahren brauchte. Aber er hatte bereits zwei Stunden trainiert und wusste nicht, wie er die restliche Zeit verbringen sollte. Er bezweifelte, dass Amanda sauer sein würde, wenn er zu früh da wäre, deswegen packte er seine Sachen und machte sich auf den Weg.

Um die Uhrzeit waren Frankfurts Strassen fast ausgestorben. Die ersten Berufstätigen würden sich wohl gegen halb sechs auf den Weg machen, aber da war Chris schon auf der Autobahn.

Kurz nach zehn stand er dann vor dem Hintereingang des Sanctuary. Im Gegensatz zu seinen letzten Besuchen fühlte er keinen Buzz. Aber er versuchte es trotzdem und klopfte. Vielleicht war Amanda am anderen Ende des Gebäudes. Chris hatte nämlich überhaupt keine Ahnung, bei welcher Entfernung die Alarmsirene in seinem Kopf ansprang.

Als der Hintereingang geöffnet wurde, hatte sich der Buzz immer noch nicht gemeldet und Chris blickte in das Gesicht eines Mannes.

_Das ist ein Bulle oder Schlimmeres._

Nach einer kurzen Musterung gab Chris seiner kleinen Stimme recht. Sein Gegenüber war etwas größer, jünger und durchtrainiert. Und in seinen Augen hatte er den gewissen Ausdruck, der so typisch für einen Polizisten war.

Ein Räuspern brachte Chris wieder in die Gegenwart und erinnerte ihn daran, dass er ihn schon viel zu lang anstarrte.

"Guten Tag, ich bin Chris Schwenk und Amanda erwartet mich. Eigentlich jetzt noch nicht. Ich sollte erst um zwölf da sein, aber ich bin wesentlich besser durchgekommen, als ich erwartet hatte."

"Bert Myers, Amandas Partner. Kommen Sie rein. Amanda ist shoppen und ich weiß nicht genau, wann sie zurück kommt."

Myers ließ ihn rein und brachte ihn nach oben, in Amandas Zimmer.

"Ich muss noch einiges erledigen, deswegen müssen Sie alleine auf sie warten. Möchten Sie einen Kaffee?"

"Gerne. Wenn es geht schwarz und stark."

"Ich komm gleich noch mal vorbei. Machen Sie es sich solange bequem."

Damit verschwand er und Chris war alleine. Er hatte jetzt zum ersten Mal die Ruhe, sich in diesem Raum umzuschauen.

Besonders faszinierte ihn das Bücherregal, das eine komplette Wandseite einnahm. Er ging näher und versuchte, die Titel zu identifizieren. Aber es handelte sich hauptsächlich um französischsprachige Publikationen. Bis auf ein Regal. Dort standen sowohl diverse Computerliteratur als auch Bücher über Waffen. Englisch dominierte, aber es gab auch einige italienische, dänische und deutsche Bücher.

Chris blätterte gerade durch Wendelin Boeheims _Handbuch der Waffenkunde,_ als Myers mit einer Thermoskanne zurück kam.

Dieser sah nur, dass Chris in den Büchern blätterte, und zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

"Wie ich sehe, haben Sie meinen Rat befolgt."

"Ja, habe ich, stört es Sie jetzt doch?"

Chris hütete sich, Myers zu zeigen, was er wirklich über ihn dachte. Schließlich würde er demnächst öfters hier sein und musste mit Amandas Partner klar kommen. Er schaffte es auch, seinen Gesichtsausdruck neutral zu halten.

"Solange Sie darauf verzichten, hier alles zu durchwühlen, werde ich der Letzte sein, der etwas sagt. Aber sollte ich Sie beim Schnüffeln erwischen, wird Sie auch Ihr Chef nicht rausholen können. Ich erkenne Bullen. Ich warne nicht zweimal."

"Ich bin nicht dienstlich hier. Also können Sie ganz beruhigt sein. Amanda kann von mir aus machen, was sie will, solange sie es nicht in meinem Revier macht. Für Sie gilt das gleiche."

"Dann sind wir uns einig."

Der Buzz ließ Chris leicht zusammenzucken, Amanda war also im Anmarsch. Myers hatte seine Reaktion mitbekommen, kommentierte diese aber nicht.

Als Amanda jedoch kurz darauf vorsichtig die Türe öffnete und ihre Hand griffbereit an ihrem Schwert im Mantel lag, da runzelte sich Myers Stirn. Er sagte aber nichts. Erst als Amanda ihre sprungbereite Haltung aufgab und Chris mit einer Umarmung begrüßte, da ging er.

Chris war dieses Verhalten nicht entgangen und warf Myers einen nachdenklichen Blick hinterher, begrüßte aber erst Amanda.

Diese schob ihn nach einer kurzen Umarmung wieder von sich und musterte ihn.

"Für einen Unsterblichen siehst du beschissen aus. Du hast mindestens fünf Kilogramm abgenommen. Komm, setz dich hin und erzähl mir alles."

Sie dirigierte ihn zum Sofa und nötigte Chris, sich hinzusetzen. Dann setzte sie sich zu ihm und nahm ihn in den Arm.

Eigentlich wollte Chris keinem erzählen, was wirklich in ihm vorging. Das ging schließlich niemanden etwas an. Und wer würde es schon verstehen?

Als er aber so da saß und von Amanda umarmt wurde, da wurde ihm klar, dass sie die einzige Person war, die ihn vielleicht verstehen könnte.

Amanda merkte wohl, dass er mit sich rang, und wartete einfach ab. Dann sprudelten die Worte aus Chris heraus. Er erzählte ihr alles. Besonders von Eddie. Sie hörte einfach nur zu, stellte ab und zu eine Frage oder gab einen passenden Kommentar ab. Dabei hielt sie ihn immer noch in der tröstenden Umarmung.

Nachdem Chris fertig war, merkte er, wie sehr es ihm geholfen hatte, einfach dadurch, dass sie seine Probleme verstand. Sie saßen noch einige Minuten schweigend zusammen.

Chris war der erste, der sich wieder rührte. Er stand auf und ging zum Tisch, wo die Thermoskanne und eine Tasse standen.

Er schüttete sich die Tasse voll, ging wieder zur Couch.

"Wann fangen wir mit dem Training an?"

Amanda schaute ihn von unten an.

"Du bist nicht leicht klein zu kriegen."

"Tja, wenn ich die nächsten Jahr überleben will, dann darf ich nicht allzu empfindlich sein."

"Willst du?"

"Ja, ich will, aber ob ich das mit dem Kopf abschlagen so hinbekomme…"

Ein Lächeln erschien auf Amandas Gesicht.

"Dafür bist du wirklich in der falschen Zeit geboren. Im Fernsehen ist es euch egal, wie viele getötet werden, aber wenn ihr selbst töten sollt… Bist du als Polizist noch nie in einer Situation gewesen, wo es ‚Er oder ich' gelautet hat?"

Chris setzte sich wieder neben Amanda und schlürfte den Kaffee.

"Doch, ein Mal. Es war eine absolut beschissene Situation. Er war mein Partner, stinkbesoffen und hatte einen Kollegen mit seiner Dienstwaffe bedroht. Als ich ihn mit der Waffe im Anschlag aufgefordert hatte, seine fallen zu lassen, da hat er sich umgedreht…"

Seine Nackenhaare richteten sich alleine bei der Erinnerung an diesen Vorfall auf.

"Und was ist passiert?"

"Engin hat die Situation geklärt und ich frage mich heute noch, ob ich es damals getan hätte."

"Engin ist doch dein Partner?"

"Ja, und er ist der beste Partner, den ich mir wünschen kann. Aber ich glaube, ich habe für heute wirklich schon genug erzählt. Können wir nicht endlich trainieren?"

Unruhig stand Chris auf. Seelenstriptease war wirklich nicht sein Ding. Er hielt Amanda seine Hand hin, damit sie auch aufstand.

Mit einem amüsierten Grinsen ließ sie sich hochziehen.

"Was hältst du davon, wenn ich dich nicht nur im Schwertkampf ausbilde, sondern dir auch noch all das beibringe, was ein Unsterblicher können muss?"

Amanda hatte Chris' Hand nicht losgelassen, als sie mit ihm zum Keller ging.

"Das hört sich nach einer ‚all inclusive'-Ausbildung an. Ich nehme mit, was immer ich kriegen kann. Dann lass uns anfangen, damit wir heute noch weiterkommen. Ich muss morgen früh um neun wieder los. Mein Chef erwartet um zwei einen Bericht. Apropos, hast du eigentlich neue Informationen?"

Sie waren auf der Treppe angelangt. Amanda blieb stehen und drehte sich zu ihm um.

"Das fällt dir aber früh ein. Es wäre interessant zu erfahren, was dein Chef sagen würde, wenn du ohne neues Material zurückkommen würdest."

"Er würde mir den Kopf abreißen."

"Na, dann habe ich noch etwas, nicht viel, aber interessant genug, um deinen Chef zu befriedigen."

"Dann bin ich ja beruhigt."

Wie Chris auf Amanda hinabschaute, die ihn mit diesem ironischen Lächeln musterte, da merkte er wieder einmal, dass sie alles war, nur nicht hässlich.

Noch sitzt der Schmerz zu tief… aber vielleicht in hundert Jahren. Ich habe ja alle Zeit der Welt.

Schweigend gingen sie in die Katakomben.

Das Training gestaltete sich für Chris erfreulicher, als er gedacht hatte, denn er hielt nicht nur wesentlich länger aus und lernte einige äußerst effektive Stiche, sondern auch Amanda zeigte erste Anzeichen von Erschöpfung, als Chris kapitulierte.

Dies bemerkte auch Amanda.

"Alle Achtung, du hast trainiert. Wie viele Stunden täglich?"

"Frag nicht. Immer wenn ich nachts nicht mehr schlafen konnte, habe ich angefangen; dann bin ich vor der Arbeit noch 'ne Stunde joggen gegangen und nach der Arbeit war ich im Kampfsportcenter und habe waffenlosen Kampf trainiert."

"Das kannst du so beibehalten und du bist in einem Jahr soweit fit, dass du reelle Chancen in einem Kampf hast, jedenfalls solange du keinen durchtrainierten Jäger erwischst."

"Für unsere Maßstäbe ist das ja richtig wenig. Kann es sein, dass du mir gerade ein Kompliment gemacht hast?"

"So etwas mache ich nicht, sonst bildest du dir noch was darauf ein. Aber du solltest zusehen, dass du wieder etwas zunimmst, sonst rächt sich dein Körper."

"Ja, ja, du hast ja Recht."

"Gut, Italienisch oder Chinesisch?"

Inzwischen waren sie wieder oben angekommen und Amanda reichte ihm die entsprechenden Werbezettel.

Chris studierte sie einen Moment.

"Kannst du mir das bitte übersetzten? Ich spreche kein Französisch und lesen kann ich es erst recht nicht."

"Was willst du denn?"

"Irgendetwas Italienisches, aber bitte ohne Ananas und auch kein doppelter Käse, dagegen habe ich eine Allergie."

Amanda warf Chris einen fragenden Blick zu, nahm dann aber das Telefon und bestellte. Chris schüttete sich noch einen Kaffee ein und ging zum Bücherregal. Bevor er aber ein weiteres Buch herausnehmen konnte, bekam er von Amanda einen Umschlag unter die Nase gehalten.

"Schau dir das mal an, ich wette, dass du es brauchen kannst. Die Pizza kommt in einer halben Stunde."

Neugierig machte Chris auf, konnte aber zuerst nicht erkennen, worum es sich handelte. Aber dann machte es klack.

"Ist es das, was ich glaube?"

"Keine Ahnung, was glaubst du denn?"

"Okay! Das hat irgend etwas mit der Lufthansa zu tun."

"Stimmt, es ist eine Miles More Kundenkarte, mit der du Flüge von Frankfurt nach Charles de Gaulle online buchen kannst. Die Abrechnung läuft über mein Konto. Es wäre nicht sinnvoll, wenn du mich immer nur aus dienstlichen Gründen besuchst. So viele Informationen, wie wir dann bräuchten, habe ich nicht."

"Und mein Chef wäre wirklich nicht glücklich, wenn ich jede Woche fehlen würde, und Engin wäre sauer auf mich. Da hast du schon Recht. Danke, aber wird das nicht sehr teuer?"

"Ich kann es mir leisten. Bahn fahren wäre teurer. Keine Gegenwehr, du nimmst es. Außerdem steht dann noch auf einem Dauerparkplatz ein kleiner Renault, mit dem du hierher fahren kannst. Und hier habe ich noch eine Kleinigkeit für dich."

Misstrauisch beäugte Chris das kleine weiße Etui, das ihm Amanda in die Finger drückte.

"Was ist das denn?"

"Mach es auf, dann siehst du es."

Chris ging zum Tisch, setzte sich und nestelte umständlich am Reißverschluss. Er kannte solche Dinger. Und wünschte, dass ihn wenigstens dieses eine Mal seine Ahnung trog. Aber sie tat es nicht.

_Nageletuis für die modische Tunte von heute. Ich hasse so etwas._

"Und was soll ich damit?"

Der Tonfall war ein kleines Bisschen angesäuert. Amanda ignorierte dies aber.

"Schau es dir etwas genauer an. Es würde mich sehr wundern, wenn du so etwas schon mal gesehen hast. Denn es ist eine Spezialanfertigung."

Mit spitzen Fingern nahm Chris die Nagelschere heraus, dann die Nagelfeile. Und er verstand, was Amanda meinte.

"Amanda! Ich bin kein Dieb. Ich brauche kein Einbruchswerkzeug!"

"Stimmt, aber als Unsterblicher kommst du oft genug in Situationen, in denen du ausbrechen musst. Bis das Essen kommt, zeige ich dir, wie du damit umgehen musst. Selbst Duncan hat es inzwischen eingesehen und beherrscht die Grundlagen. Wir fangen mit einfachen Schlössern an. Und ich erwarte von dir, dass du es, genauso wie dein Schwert, immer bei dir hast."

Amandas Tonfall ließ keinen Widerspruch zu und Chris fügte sich.

* * *

tbc


	8. Eine Vernissage mit Überraschungen

_**Vernissage mit Überraschungen**_

_**3. August 2004, Frankfurt**_

Es war Dienstagabend, kurz vor Fünf. Chris hockte noch über dem Einsatzplan für den nächsten Monat.

Inzwischen war in Sachen Bechthold eine Sonderkommission bestehend aus Mitarbeitern der Kripo und des Zolls gegründet worden. Auch die Observationseinheit V war im Einsatz, um Bechthold und einige besonders verdächtige Objekte zu überprüfen. Zusätzlich kamen noch die Ermittler, die in anderen Städten an diesem Fall arbeiteten.

Und alle Informationen liefen über Chris' und Engins Schreibtische. Chris war in diesem Fall zu Krauses Stellvertreter ernannt worden. Er teilte diese Verantwortung mit Engin. Sie werteten aus und planten die nächsten Schritte. Wenn es neue Informationen gab, dann wurde inzwischen auch Chris beim Staatsanwalt vorgelassen, ohne dass er einen Termin machen musste. Denn Krause hatte sich vor einigen Wochen beim Golfen den Knöchel gebrochen und seitdem lagen diese Aufgaben in Chris' Aufgabengebiet.

Es würde zwar noch einige Monate dauern, bis sie in einer gut geplanten Nacht- und Nebelaktion international zugreifen konnten, aber das Ende war absehbar.

Einige Spuren hatten sich als absolute Flops erwiesen. So hatten die französischen Kollegen herausgefunden, dass von Bechthold über Charles de Gaulle definitiv keine Drogen hereingeschmuggelt wurden. Die Bestechungsgelder hatte Bechthold wohl nur gezahlt, um dafür zu sorgen, dass die Kunstgegenstände bevorzugt abgefertigt wurden.

Inzwischen gab es einige Hinweise, dass ein Großteil der Drogen über den Containerterminal des Hamburger Hafens kam, aber sie hatten noch nichts Konkretes.

Chris hoffte aber, in den nächsten Wochen mehr Beweise zu bekommen. Er plante sogar, den Jungs in Hamburg einen Besuch abzustatten, um sich vor Ort ein Bild zu machen.

Auch in sein Privatleben hatte sich eine gewisse Routine eingeschlichen.

Freitags nahm er immer um zehn Uhr den letzten Flug nach Paris und sonntags flog er meist auch mit der letzten Maschine wieder zurück.

In Notfällen kehrte er auch früher zurück. Aber das war bisher erst einmal passiert und hatte sich als falscher Alarm herausgestellt. Chris hatte danach Kallenbach ganz gewaltig den Kopf gewaschen, was ihr Verhältnis nicht verbessert hatte.

Inzwischen war Chris nicht nur ein akzeptabler Schwertkämpfer geworden, er hatte von Amanda auch noch eine ganze Menge anderer Tricks gelernt, die sein Leben erleichterten.

Dafür war jede Minute seines Lebens verplant. Morgens joggte er, um acht Uhr war er im Büro, das er selten vor acht Uhr abends verließ, dann ging es noch bis zehn zum Kampfsport und anschließend ging er bis ein Uhr nachts noch einmal die Übungen durch, die Amanda ihm am vorangegangenen Wochenende gezeigt hatte. Dann fiel er todmüde ins Bett und schlief traumlos, bis ihn um sechs der Wecker wieder in denselben Trott schickte. Albträume hatte er keine mehr, und sein Verhältnis zu Mike hatte sich auch entspannt.

Wenigstens so weit, dass Chris in unregelmäßigen Abständen erfuhr, was Eddie machte.

Diese Gespräche, die alle paar Wochen so ganz nebenher geführt wurden, waren die wichtigsten Momente in Chris' Leben. Zu wissen, dass es Eddie gut ging. Zu hören, dass er sich nicht mehr in sein Schneckenhaus – sprich seine Werkstatt – zurückzog, sondern anfing, etwas zu unternehmen. Zuerst war Eddie von Mike und Klaus dazu gedrängt worden, doch inzwischen war er wohl auch regelmäßig allein unterwegs.

Chris wusste, dass er irgendwann in der nahen Zukunft erfahren würde, dass Eddie wieder einen Freund hatte. Er hatte Angst vor diesem Moment. Gleichzeitig hoffte er auch darauf, denn er wünschte sich, dass wenigstens Eddie glücklich sein würde.

"Woran denkst du?"

Chris schrak hoch und merkte erst dann, dass er immer noch den Dienstplan vor sich auf dem Schreibtisch liegen hatte. Dabei waren seine Gedanken weit weg gewesen.

Engin hatte das seltene Talent, ihn immer in diesen Momenten wieder in die Realität zurückzubringen.

Mit einem leisen Seufzer legte Chris seinen Stift zur Seite und sah seinen Partner an. Inzwischen hatte er wirklich Erfahrung damit, Engin mit lauter Halbwahrheiten abzufertigen.

"Daran, dass wir in den letzten Monaten eine ganze Menge erreicht haben. Gott, wir haben demnächst das geschafft, was wir uns am Anfang vorgenommen hatten."

"Du meinst, dass wir die Besten werden wollten? Allen zeigen, dass der Schwule und der Türke es drauf haben?"

In Engins Stimme war immer noch ein Rest der Begeisterung zu hören, die Chris schon lange verloren hatte. Doch Chris hütete sich, Engin dies zu zeigen, und versuchteähnlich enthusiastisch zu klingen.

"Yep! Du sagst es. Überleg mal, was wir im Moment koordinieren. Das ist eigentlich der absolute Wahnsinn."

"Stimmt, aber dafür ist auch viel den Bach runter gegangen. Ich sitze hier jeden Tag, genau wie du, zwischen zehn und zwölf Stunden und privat haben wir schon ewig nichts mehr zusammen unternommen. Dass du am Wochenende ständig bei Amanda bist, kann ich ja verstehen, aber in der Woche sollten wir doch mal unsere Termine unter einen Hut bekommen."

"Kann Claudia so schlecht kochen?"

Claudia war Engins neue Freundin. Seit langem die erste, die ihn länger als einen Monat an sich binden konnte. Doch Engin sprang nicht auf den Themenwechsel an.

"Jetzt versuch nicht, daraus einen Witz zu machen. Es ist mir sehr ernst. Was machst du denn noch, außer arbeiten und Sport treiben? Gut, du kannst am Wochenende deine Finger nicht von Amanda lassen. Aber sonst? Wo ist der Chris geblieben, den ich kennen gelernt habe? Der sich seiner Verantwortung bewusst war, aber trotzdem auch Spaß am Leben hatte. Das vermisse ich. Du bist so ernst geworden, so verbissen. Hast du in der letzten Zeit mal in den Spiegel gesehen? Ich sehe keine Lachfalten mehr, sondern ein ziemlich verkniffenes Gesicht. Mach was dagegen!"

Mit einer Standpauke hatte Chris in diesem Moment nicht gerechnet, aber Engin sprach ja die Wahrheit und was sollte er dagegen sagen. Chris war nur froh, dass Engin Amanda nicht für seine Veränderung verantwortlich machte.

"Und was soll ich dagegen machen? Wenn ich abends hier raus komme, dann habe ich immer so'n Hals. Gott, manchmal nervt mich der Innendienst so was, das glaubst du gar nicht. Dann muss ich mich einfach bewegen."

"Dann komm doch wieder zum Schwertfechten! Das hat dir doch früher so viel Spaß gemacht. Wir haben einen neuen Trainer, der bringt uns wirklich das Kämpfen nach dem Thalhofer bei. Das ist ein ganz anderer Kampfstil, anders als alles, was wir dort bisher gemacht haben"

_Amanda hat Hans Thalhofer gekannt. Angeblich konnte er ihr nicht das Wasser reichen und sie hatte ihm einige Tricks beigebracht._

"Es war ganz nett, bis ich festgestellt habe, dass ich meine Aggressionen durch asiatischen Kampfsport viel besser unter Kontrolle halten kann. Vergiss es. Wenn ich wieder mitmachen würde, dann werde ich zum Mörder. Besonders bei den seltsamen Gestalten, die da rumlaufen."

Ein glucksender Ton, der eine starke Ähnlichkeit mit einem Lachen hatte, kam von Engin.

"Das stimmt, bei den Typen bist du früher schneller auf die Palme gehüpft, als ich gucken konnte. Ist glaube ich doch schon besser, dass du nicht mehr mitkommst."

_Engin wollte doch etwas_.

"Komm sag schon! Du willst doch was von mir!"

"Bin ich so leicht zu durchschauen?"

"Yep!"

"Arschloch!"

"Ich dich auch. Nun rück schon raus."

Den Einsatzplan hatte Chris zur Seite geschoben. Was mussten die Jungs auch so kompliziert Urlaub beantragen? Das musste warten. Engin war wichtiger.

"Claudia will dich kennen lernen. Sie will wissen, mit wem ich so viel Zeit verbringe."

"Und warum sagst du das nicht gleich? Ihr ladet mich nächste Woche zum Abendessen ein und gut ist."

Engin schüttelte den Kopf.

"Nicht bei Claudia. Wie ich dir erzählt habe, arbeitet sie in einer Galerie in der Braubachstrasse und am Freitag haben die mal wieder eine Vernissage. Sie hat mir zwei VIP-Karten in die Hand gedrückt und mir gesagt, dass ich dich mitbringen muss, weil ansonsten der Haussegen für mindestens zwei Wochen schief hängt."

"Die Farbe deines Pantoffels konntest du aber selbst bestimmen?"

Damit hatte Chris Engin vollkommen aus dem Konzept gebracht.

"Bitte? Den Spruch versteh' ich jetzt nicht."

"Da gibt's nicht viel zu verstehen. Seit du mit ihr zusammen bist, stehst du unter'm Pantoffel. Der große Weiberheld ist gezähmt worden."

"Ich war nie der Weiberheld. Schließlich bin ich den Mädels nie hinterher gelaufen…"

Dieser Spruch war schon so alt und Chris beendete ihn für Engin.

"… sondern die waren hinter dir her. Ich weiß, du hast es mir oft genug erzählt. Aber wie stellst du dir das vor? Ich muss um neun Uhr am Flughafen sein. Mein Flug geht um zehn."

Und in der Öffentlichkeit wollte sich Chris eigentlich nicht mit Engin zeigen. Er wollte jedes Risiko vermeiden.

"Das brauchst du mir nicht zu erzählen. Claudia drängt mich, dass wir doch mal um sechs Feierabend machen sollen und du dann von sieben bis halb neun in die Galerie kommst. Es gibt Sekt und Häppchen."

"Klar, wir machen um sechs Feierabend und dann ist spätestens Samstag morgen die Kacke am dampfen. Ich schaff's doch sonst nie, freitags vor halb neun Feierabend zu machen. Das geht nicht."

Engin spielte mit seinem Kugelschreiber.

"Weißt du, Claudia erinnert mich in manchen Momenten an Iris, Eddies Mutter. Und wenn ich ihr sage, dass du nicht mitkommst, dann werde ich genau so einen Moment erleben. Das kannst du mir doch nicht antun. Der Laden muss doch auch mal einige Stunden ohne uns laufen. Die Jungs sind doch erwachsen und wissen, was sie tun. Schließlich sind wir lang genug hinter Bechthold her."

Chris gab sich geschlagen, schließlich hatte Engin – wieder einmal – Recht.

"Gut, ich komme mit. Aber ich stelle die Bedingungen."

"Welche denn?"

"Wir gehen vorher zu McDoof, sonst verhungere ich bei den ‚Häppchen', und wir brechen um halb neun auf, dann bringst du mich zum Flughafen."

Ein Strahlen huschte über Engins Gesicht.

"Klasse! Du hast mich gerettet. Dann vergehe ich wenigstens nicht vor Langeweile. So sehr ich Claudia mag, ich hasse es, auf diesen Ausstellungen abzuhängen, bis sie endlich Feierabend hat."

"Ich frage mich nur, wie sie mich bei so einer Veranstaltung kennen lernen will?"

"Sie will's nicht wirklich. Ich hab', glaub' ich, zu viel von dir erzählt. Sie will wohl einen Blick riskieren."

"Klar doch, ich bin ein Monster, und deswegen haben alle Angst vor mir. Was hast du erzählt?"

Engin druckste rum. Chris ahnte Schreckliches und gab auf.

"Okay, ich frag nicht weiter. Dafür hältst du aber die nächste halbe Stunde die Klappe. Ich muss den verdammten Einsatzplan noch fertig machen."

Warum nur regte sich jetzt wieder sein Gewissen? Es waren doch nur zwei Stunden. Das letzte halbe Jahr war Amanda die einzige Unsterbliche, die er getroffen hatte. Warum sollte ausgerechnet auf der Vernissage etwas passieren?

Sie schafften es am Freitag tatsächlich, um sechs Uhr Feierabend zu machen. Um Engin zu ärgern, hatte Chris seinen Armani-Anzug mitgebracht und warf sich für die Vernissage in Schale.

Zufrieden betrachtete er sich anschließend auf der Herrentoilette im Spiegel.

_Nicht nur Engin laufen die Mädels hinterher. Ich habe auch gute Chancen. Außerdem hab' ich keinen Rettungsring um meine Hüften._

Ziemlich schief vor sich hin summend ging Chris wieder ins Büro, um Engin einzusammeln.

Der hatte auch frische Klamotten mitgebracht, aber gegen Chris' Outfit hatte er keine Chance. Außerdem kämpfte er noch mit der Krawatte. Als er Chris sah, pfiff er anerkennend durch die Zähne.

"Wow, du legst dich ja mächtig ins Zeug! Du bist doch in festen Händen."

"Ich muss doch bei deiner Claudia Eindruck schinden. Ich weiß ja nicht, was du ihr erzählt hast."

"Und wenn du einen maßgeschneiderten Anzug tragen würdest… Sobald du einen deiner Sprüche von dir gibst, erkennt sie dich sofort."

"Was hast du ihr erzählt?"

"Nur die Wahrheit, Chris, nur die Wahrheit."

"Und was ist deine Wahrheit?"

"Wenn du mir bei der Krawatte hilfst, dann sag' ich's dir."

"Das ist Erpressung. Was für einen Knoten willst du denn? Dann kann ich es mir überlegen."

"Das ist mir doch egal. Hauptsache, er sieht ordentlich aus. Aber irgendwie krieg' ich das selbst mit Spiegel nie hin."

"Dann komm her. Ich hab ja etwas Übung, anderen einen Knoten zu binden."

Da war sie wieder, die Erinnerung an Eddie. Doch nicht mehr ganz so schmerzhaft wie noch vor einigen Monaten.

_Wie heißt es so schön? Die Zeit heilt alle Wunden. Es scheint zu stimmen._

Mit sicheren Griffen band er Engin den Knoten.

"So, fertig. Damit kannst du dich bei Claudia sehen lassen."

"Dankeschön, dann können wir ja aufbrechen."

Engin drehte sich um und wollte zur Tür raus, aber Chris hielt ihn auf.

"Du schuldest mir noch eine Erklärung. Was hast du Claudia über mich erzählt?"

"Dass du ein Zyniker bist und dein Herz unter einer harten Schale versteckst. Wie schon gesagt, einfach nur die Wahrheit. Und jetzt komm. Wenn wir vorher noch nach McDonalds wollen, müssen wir uns beeilen."

Bei McDonalds schafften sie es sogar, ihre Kleidung nicht zu bekleckern und als sie eine halbe Stunde später in der Galerie ankamen, waren sie von der Dekoration überrascht. Die Fenster waren mit dunklen Tüchern abgedunkelt und die Räume unbeleuchtet. Bis auf die Bilder. Diese wurden in einer speziellen Art ausgeleuchtet, so dass sie von innen zu strahlen schienen. Und dadurch wirkten die Farben warm und lebendig.

Chris war von der Vernissage angenehm überrascht. Inzwischen hatte er, mit Amandas Unterstützung, Kunst kennen und schätzen gelernt, aber mit abstrakten Gestaltungen hatte er normaler Weise seine Probleme. Diese Vernissage zeigte zwar moderne Kunst, aber anders als alles, was er bisher gesehen hatte. Schöner, beeindruckender.

_Amanda wäre begeistert._

Nur zeigen würde er ihr diese Ausstellung nicht. Denn zwischen ihnen gab es das stillschweigende Abkommen, dass Frankfurt für Amanda tabu war.

Claudia war bei dieser Beleuchtung natürlich nicht zu entdecken.

So gingen sie zuerst durch die Ausstellung und bewunderten die Bilder. Bis Chris von einem anderen Zuschauer abgelenkt wurde. Man konnte durch das herrschende Dämmerlicht die anderen Besucher nicht genau erkennen, aber die Haltung und die Ausstrahlung des Mannes, der nur wenige Schritte entfernt stand, kamen Chris sehr vertraut vor. Dann hörte er ihn lachen und er wusste, wer dort stand: Eddie.

Und er war nicht allein. Er sprach mit seinem Nebenmann, scherzte und flüsterte ihm etwas ins Ohr. Chris konnte natürlich nicht hören, was es war, aber der Unbekannte lachte auf.

_Wieso habe ich gedacht, dass die Zeit alle Wunden heilt? Es tut so weh._

Und doch konnte Chris seinen Blick nicht von Eddie wenden. Er brauchte sich keine Sorgen zu machen, dass Eddie ihn bemerken würde. Das Dämmerlicht und Eddies Begleitung sorgten für genügend Ablenkung

Dann stupste Engin ihn an.

"Wo bist du denn mit deinen Gedanken? Ist die Ausstellung so schlecht?"

"Ich frage mich nur, was Amanda davon halten würde. Ich glaube, es ist genau ihr Geschmack."

"Dann sollte ich den Besitzer der Galerie informieren. Wenn es ihr gefällt, ist es bestimmt nicht vor ihr sicher."

Wieso musste Engin so etwas sagen? Chris konnte zwar den amüsierten Unterton deutlich heraushören, aber seit er Eddie gesehen hatte, war ihm die Lust auf leichte Konversation vergangen. Er wollte sich einfach nur für den Rest des Abends in eine Ecke setzen und Eddie beobachten. Es tat zwar weh, aber er wollte es so sehr.

"Keine Chance. Amanda klaut nicht mehr. Sie hat es mir versprochen."

"Glaubst du es wirklich?"

"Naja, bei Amanda kann man nie sicher sein. Sie wird ja auch noch von Bechthold erpresst. Deswegen wird sie ihr Versprechen wahrscheinlich auch nicht halten können. Aber sie versucht es und es ist schon viel wert."

Normalerweise würde Chris Engin niemals freiwillig soviel über Amanda erzählen, aber er hoffte, dass Engin diese Informationen verarbeiten musste und Ruhe geben würde.

Die Ruhe hatte Chris auch. Und keinen Blick mehr für die Bilder. Seine Augen hafteten an Eddie. Er saugte jedes Wort auf und achtete auf jede Bewegung, die er in diesem Dämmerlicht auch nur erahnen konnte.

Als sie mit der Ausstellung durch waren und in den Empfangsraum kamen, war Chris zuerst vom Licht geblendet. Aber wenige Augenblicke später hatten sich seine Augen daran gewöhnt. Dann musste er sich beherrschen, um nicht mit offenem Mund zu starren. Eddie trug einen Anzug. Dunkelblau und sehr elegant. Und er sah verboten attraktiv aus.

Und dann, dann sah ihn auch Eddie. Chris wusste in diesem Moment nicht, was er machen sollte. Sollte er einfach kurz grüßen oder sollte er vorgeben seinen Exfreund nicht zu kennen. Doch Eddie nahm ihm die Entscheidung ab, indem er sich einfach umdrehte und mit seiner Begleitung sprach.

"Chris, darf ich dir Claudia vorstellen? Claudia, das ist mein Partner Chris. Chris, das ist Claudia."

_Lass mich in Ruhe! Verdammt noch mal. _

Doch er riss sich zusammen und reichte Claudia die Hand. Für sie war blond, recht klein und war nach Chris' Geschmack ein wenig zu aufgetakelt. Er versuchte, seine Unkonzentriertheit mit einer flapsigen Bemerkung zu überspielen.

"Hallo! Sie haben es also geschafft, den berüchtigtsten Frauenheld unserer Abteilung einzufangen. Wie haben Sie das angestellt?"

Aus dem Augenwinkel versuchte Chris, noch einen weiteren Blick auf Eddie zu werfen, aber dessen Begleiter stand im Weg. Er war etwa in Eddies Alter, groß, blonde Haare und fast genau so gut aussehend wie Eddie. Eigentlich sollte Chris Eddie sein Glück gönnen.

_Das Leben war nicht fair! Es war nie fair!_

Jetzt musste er sich mit dieser blonden Schickse beschäftigen, die sich so demonstrativ bei Engin eingehängt hatte. Für Chris war es Abneigung auf den ersten Blick. Seit Gabi mochte er diesen Typ Frau nicht mehr.

Claudia hatte wohl irgendetwas gesagt, aber Chris hatte es einfach nicht mitbekommen. Aber Engin bedachte Chris mit einem Blick, der besagte _‚Ich habe es ja gesagt, du kannst anziehen, was du willst, aber wenn du deinen Mund aufmachst…' _Und Chris konnte sich ungefähr denken, was Claudia gesagt hatte. Dafür hatte er aber nur ein spöttisches Lächeln übrig.

Dann kamen die Kopfschmerzen.

Das Lächeln gefror auf seinem Gesicht und Chris verspürte den Drang, sich panisch umzuschauen.

_Woher kam der Buzz?_

Von Amanda hatte Chris erfahren, dass man zwar merken konnte, wenn ein Unsterblicher in eine bestimmte Nähe kam, man konnte aber nicht erkennen, wer der potentielle Gegner war, wenn auch Normalsterbliche anwesend waren. Und die Ausstellung war voll.

Meistens erkannten sich Unsterbliche am suchenden Blick.

Chris hielt sich an Amandas Rat und fixierte Engin und Claudia mit seinen Augen und redete mit ihnen. Es war ein Wunder, dass er es schaffte, komplette, sinnvolle Sätze zu bilden, so sehr rasten seine Gedanken.

Als ein Kellner mit den Sektgläsern vorbei kam, nahm sich Chris eins, leerte es mit einem Zug, stellte es dem verdutzten Kellner aufs Tablett und nahm sich ein neues.

Die fragenden Blicke von Engin und Claudia tat er mit einem Achselzucken ab.

"Sollte es nicht auch noch Schnittchen geben? So nett die Ausstellung auch ist: Der Service lässt zu wünschen übrig!"

Nur einen Moment blitzten Claudias Augen auf, dann hatte sie sich wieder unter Kontrolle und zeigte keine Gefühlsregung.

"Die Schnittchen sind dort hinten, wir haben sie zu einem Buffet aufgebaut. Ich zeige euch, wo es ist. Dann muss ich mich um meine Kunden kümmern."

Chris folgte Claudia und fragte sich, wann er diesen Abend endlich überstanden hatte. Erst Eddie, dann nervte Claudia und, um sein Glück zu vervollständigen, trieb sich hier auch noch ein Unsterblicher rum.

Es war kein Wunder, dass ihm seine Krawatte wie ein Strick vorkam, der ihm sämtliche Luft abwürgte. Chris lockerte den Knoten, zog sich das Folterinstrument über den Kopf und öffnete den obersten Knopf seines Hemdes. So würde zwar der Kristall zu sehen sein, aber das war nur sein ganz persönliches Symbol für seine Unsterblichkeit. Nichts irgend einem Unsterblichen auffallen würde.

_So ist es besser._

"Bedient euch. Ich komme gleich noch mal wieder."

Mit einem Kuss auf die Wange verabschiedete sich Claudia von Engin und verschwand.

Kaum war sie außer Hörweite, als Engin auch schon loslegte.

"Was zum Geier sollte diese Vorstellung? Du hast dich wie der letzte Arsch benommen. Ich habe Claudia zwar vorgewarnt, dass du schwierig bist, aber das mit den Schnittchen musste doch nun wirklich nicht sein. Dein Verhalten geht mir ganz schön auf den Sender"

Chris starrte über Engins Schulter. Dort wurde Georg Bechthold überschwänglich von Claudia begrüßt. Somit war die Frage, wer der Unsterbliche war, beantwortet.

_Woher kannte sie ihn?_

"Sorry, aber sie ist genau der Typ Frau, den ich nicht ausstehen kann. Aber drehe dich ganz langsam und vorsichtig um. Was ich gerade sehe, wirst du mir sonst nicht glauben."

Engin folgte Chris' Anweisung und erbleichte, als er sah, dass Claudia immer noch in Bechtholds Armen hing.

"Ach du Scheiße! Mist, verfluchter! Was soll ich jetzt machen?"

"Erst mal bleibst du ganz ruhig. Wir wollen ja nicht auffallen. Tja, ich denke, dass wir uns gerade auf Bechtholds Kosten satt essen. Er ist ja ein Kunstliebhaber und fördert Projekte wie dieses hier. Mir ist jedenfalls der Appetit vergangen."

_Den hatte ich zwar vorher auch nicht, aber das werde ich dir bestimmt nicht erzählen._

Engin schaute auf sein Brötchen, das er noch nicht angerührt hatte. Er drehte sich wieder zu Chris und wirkte ziemlich frustriert.

"Gut, dass wir schon gegessen haben. Kannst du mir bitte sagen, was Claudia und Bechthold weiter machen? Wenn ich die ganze Zeit hinschaue, dann fällt es ihr auf. Sie mag es nicht, wenn ich sie ständig anstarre."

"Klar, bei mir ist es eh egal, da sie glaubt, dass ich sie auf dem Kieker habe. Kein Problem. Jetzt dreht sie mit ihm eine Runde und scheint ihm die verschiedenen Leute vorzustellen. Wenn wir Pech haben, kommen wir auch dran."

"Na toll. Und was machen wir jetzt?"

Chris zuckte mit den Schultern. Darauf hätte er auch gerne eine Antwort.

"Einfach abhauen können wir nicht, denn die beiden stehen jetzt mehr oder weniger im Weg. Das würde auffallen. Gibt es in deiner Blickrichtung einen Hinterausgang?"

Chris beobachtete, wie Engin seinen Blick schweifen ließ.

"Oh, heute kommt alles zusammen. Rate mal, wer hier ist?"

"Wenn du Eddie meinst... ich habe ihn schon gesehen. Und seinen Neuen auch."

"Ach, kein Wunder, dass du so rumzickst."

"Ich zicke nicht. Falls du dich erinnerst, ich habe damals mit Eddie Schluss gemacht und nicht umgekehrt. Aber ist da jetzt ein Hinterausgang oder nicht?"

_Wieso musste Engin jetzt dieses Thema aufgreifen? Wenn Bechthold merken würde, dass ich nicht nur unsterblich bin, sondern dass Eddie... Scheißtag!_

Chris wagte nicht, diesen Gedanken weiterzuführen. Es war schon schlimm genug, dass er mit Engin unterwegs war.

"Lenk nicht ab. Du kannst sagen, was du willst, dir ist das damals doch auch an die Nieren gegangen."

"Das ist jetzt nicht unser Problem. Es ist doch viel wichtiger, dass wir Bechthold los werden. Denn sie kommen näher."

Dabei verhielt sich Bechthold vollkommen normal, nichts ließ darauf schließen, dass er bemerkt hatte, dass ein anderer Unsterblicher in der Nähe war.

Engin hatte die Inspektion des Raumes abgeschlossen.

"Vergiss es, wir kommen hier nicht weg, ich kann keinen Hinterausgang sehen. Verdammt, wieso muss uns das passieren?"

"Tja, es ist deine Freundin... und du hast mir mal Vorwürfe wegen Amanda gemacht. Und jetzt zeige dein schönstes Lächeln, sie sind fast da."

Kurz darauf waren Engin und Chris nicht mehr alleine.

"Engin, das ist der Mann, der diese Ausstellung erst möglich gemacht hat. Ohne ihn hätte ich das Projekt wegen Geldmangels canceln müssen."

Claudia hatte sich wohl fest vorgenommen, Chris zu übersehen, denn er wurde von ihr einfach auf die Seite gedrängt. Dadurch sah er nicht mehr den Ausgang, sondern hatte einen hervorragenden Blick auf Eddie, der sich mit seinem Neuen prächtig zu amüsieren schien. Chris versuchte, dieses Bild auszublenden. Denn jeder Fehler, den er jetzt machte, konnte tödlich sein und das nicht nur für ihn.

"Georg, das ist Engin, mein Freund, der nie meckert, wenn ich mal bis Mitternacht in der Galerie hängen bleibe, weil noch so viele Vorbereitungen zu treffen sind. Engin, das ist Georg Bechthold."

_Sie hat auch die Farbe seines Pantoffels festgelegt. Bei ihrem Geschmack ist er wahrscheinlich gelb mit rosa Farbklecksen._

Engin schüttelte eher unfreiwillig Bechtholds Hand und schien nicht zu wissen, wie es ihm erging. Jedenfalls fingerte er unbeholfen an seiner Krawatte.

"Sie sind nicht alleine zur Ausstellung gekommen. Wer ist denn Ihre Begleitung?"

Bechtholds Stimme hatte einen harten russischen Akzent.

Nachdem Engin Claudia einen hilflosen Blick zugeworfen hatte, den diese allerdings ignorierte, antwortete er.

"Das ist mein Partner, Christoph, wir arbeiten zusammen."

Jetzt wandte sich Bechthold auch zu Chris und nötigte ihn dazu, ihm die Hand zu schütteln.

"Sehr erfreut. Was machen Sie denn beruflich, dass Sie zusammenarbeiten?"

"Wir arbeiten bei der Stadtverwaltung und teilen uns ein Ressort. Da mein Kollege für heute Abend händeringend Begleitung suchte, habe ich mich bereit erklärt, ihn zu begleiten."

"Sie sind also kein Kunstliebhaber?"

_Warum starrt mich der Kerl so an?_

"Ganz ehrlich? Ich fand die Ausstellung ganz nett, aber ganz mein Ding ist es nicht. Man kann mich nicht wirklich für Kunst begeistern."

"Und wofür interessieren Sie sich?"

Chris wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte. Hatte Amanda Unrecht und Bechthold hatte ihn als Unsterblichen erkannt? Anders konnte er sich nicht erklären, dass Bechthold ihn so ausfragte. Auch Claudia wirkte etwas irritiert.

"Ich mag Fußball und mein Auto."

Chris machte den Fehler und sah zur Seite und bekam prompt mit, wie Eddie seinem Bekannten einen Kuss auf die Wange gab. Eifersucht kam in ihm hoch.

In der letzten Sekunde bemerkte er, wie Bechthold mit seiner rechten Hand zu seinem Hals ging. Aus Reflex griff Chris zu und hielt die Hand fest.

"Können Sie mir sagen, was das soll?"

Dabei hatte seine Stimme einen sehr aggressiven Unterton.

"Entschuldigen Sie, aber ich sah an Ihrem Hals einen Kristall. Ein außergewöhnliches Stück. Kann ich es mir einmal näher anschauen?"

"Nein, es ist ein Glücksbringer und es soll Unglück bringen, wenn es außer mir noch jemand anfasst."

"Ob das wirklich ein Glücksbringer ist, wage ich zu bezweifeln. Ich kannte eine Frau, die trug einen ähnlichen Kristall. Eines Tages fand man sie tot in einer Gasse. Man hatte ihr den Kopf abgeschlagen."

_Woher hatte Amanda diesen verdammten Kristall? Ich bringe sie um!_

Jetzt war klar, dass Bechthold ihn als das erkannt hatte, was er war. Aber es waren zu viele Menschen da, als dass er im Moment eine Gefahr war. Chris musste ihm nur weiter aus dem Weg gehen.

"Da bin ich anderer Meinung. Aber ich habe wirklich keine Lust, das mit Ihnen zu diskutieren."

Chris ließ die Hand los. Als Bechthold sie runter nahm, winkte Chris einem Kellner, der in der Nähe war, und tauschte sein fast leeres Glas gegen ein volles.

Dabei fiel sein Blick wieder auf Eddie. Doch leider folgten sowohl Claudia als auch Bechthold seinem Blick. Ausgerechnet jetzt küsste Eddie den anderen.

"Kennen Sie die beiden? Wissen Sie, ich habe selten ein hübscheres schwules Paar gesehen als diese zwei."

_Das war wohl Claudias Rache für die Schnittchen. _

Chris musste an sich halten, um ihr nicht an die Gurgel zu gehen.

Engin versuchte, sich aus dem Gespräch rauszuhalten, und musterte ganz interessiert seine Fußspitzen.

Claudia schien Chris' Reaktion jedoch anders auszulegen.

"Oder gehören Sie etwa zu den Leuten, die etwas gegen Schwule haben?"

"Wissen Sie, ich habe nichts gegen Schwule."

Chris trank einen Schluck Sekt und lächelte Claudia an.

"Jedenfalls nichts Wirksames. Und jetzt entschuldigen Sie mich bitte. Es stinkt."

Er drückte Claudia sein Glas in die Hand und verließ die Galerie. Er hätte ihr anzügliches Grinsen und Bechtholds Blick keinen Moment länger ausgehalten.

Draußen lehnte er seinen Kopf einen Augenblick gegen die Wand. Doch es half nichts. Der Buzz blieb in seinem Kopf. Es war kein Albtraum, in dem er sich befand, sondern die Realität. Bechthold hatte seine Fährte aufgenommen, und sowohl Engin als auch Eddie waren in seiner Nähe gewesen.

_Verdammt, verdammt, verdammt!_

Chris war so in Gedanken versunken, dass er nicht hörte, wie sich jemand näherte. Erst als er eine Hand auf seine Schulter fühlte, löste er sich aus seiner Erstarrung und reagierte.

Es war der Instinkt, den er sich in den letzten Monaten antrainiert hatte und keine bewusste Bewegung.

Er hatte den anderen gegen die Wand geschleudert und holte zum tödlichen Schlag aus, als Chris erkannte, wen er da gerade umbringen wollte.

Zwei Zentimeter vor Engins Kehle stoppte er.

Der erschreckte Ausdruck in Engins Augen bereitete ihm Übelkeit.

Chris nahm seine Hand zurück und lehnte sich neben Engin an die Wand und wartete, bis sich dieser von dem Schrecken erholt hatte. Was sollte er auch sagen? Was konnte er erklären? Es war alles so verworren.

"Du hast ja einen ganz schönen Schlag drauf. Bin ich froh, dass es nicht mir gegolten hat."

"Es tut mir leid. Ich bin nur ziemlich durcheinander und frage mich, was Bechthold von mir wollte."

"Ja, das kann ich mir gut vorstellen. Mir ist ja nichts passiert. Woher hast du eigentlich den Kristall? Ist das wirklich ein Glücksbringer?"

"Amanda hat ihn mir geschenkt. Sie wird sich heute noch etwas anhören müssen."

_Gott, ich bringe sie um. Mit einem Teelöffel._

"Wenigstens machst du bei ihr den Mund auf. Ich war eben ein Feigling und habe noch nicht mal etwas zu Claudias Verhalten gesagt. Sie war unmöglich."

Chris blickte Engin an.

"Das war ich auch. Nenne es Liebe auf den ersten Blick. Aber wenn du mich zwingst, sie noch einmal zu treffen, dann kann ich für nichts garantieren."

"Das glaube ich dir. Aber die Gefahr wird nicht mehr bestehen, denn ich habe eben festgestellt, dass mir grünkarierte Pantoffel nicht stehen. Sie kann sich dafür einen anderen Doofen suchen. ‚_...mein Freund, der nie meckert, wenn ich mal bis Mitternacht in der Galerie hängen bleibe...' _Mir wird schlecht,wenn ich so ein Gesülze höre. Und dann stellt sich mir auch noch die Frage, warum sie Bechthold duzt und ich nichts davon weiß."

Es tat gut, dass sie sich ohne Worte verstanden.

"Ich hatte eigentlich gelbe Pantoffeln mit rosa Tupfen vor Augen, aber du bist wirklich kein Typ für so was. Was weiß sie eigentlich über unseren Job? Nicht, dass sie uns gefährlich werden kann."

"Du hast mich angesteckt, denn ich habe ihr nur erzählt, dass ich bei der Verwaltung im Innendienst bin. Das Wort Zoll oder Polizei habe ich nicht einmal erwähnt."

"Hast du denn mit ihr geredet? Oder hat sie von ihren Projekten erzählt?"

Von Engin kam erst mal keine Antwort. Er schien darüber nachzudenken. Als er dann antwortete, klang seine Stimme bitter.

"Wenn sie denn mal bei mir war, waren wir fast immer mit anderen Sachen beschäftigt. Und wenn wir geredet haben, dann hat sich alles um Claudia gedreht. Naja, ich habe es auch provoziert, weil ich ihr erzählt habe, dass mein Aufgabengebiet absolut langweilig sei. Und dann habe ich sie immer über ihren Job ausgefragt. Aber nie fiel ein Wort über Bechthold. Ich habe deswegen gar nicht erst daran gedacht, dass er hier auftauchen könnte. Gott, was war ich für ein Idiot. Aber es war so praktisch. Keiner, der meine Arbeit hinterfragte, und wo ich ständig überlegen musste, was darf ich nun erzählen und was nicht."

"Das Problem kenn' ich. Aber da habe ich mit Amanda ein Abkommen."

Engin stieß sich von der Wand ab und schaute zu Chris.

"Klar, sie fragt nicht und du fragst auch nicht. Worüber redet ihr eigentlich das ganze Wochenende?"

_Wie ich am besten überlebe..._

"Wer sagt eigentlich, dass wir überhaupt reden?"

Chris wusste, dass Engin sein anzügliches Grinsen richtig verstand.

"Wow, Chris der Macho schlägt mal wieder voll durch. Lass das nicht Mike hören. Der glaubt immer noch, dass Eddie dich gezähmt hatte."

"Klar doch, Eddie und ich haben den ganzen Abend nichts anderes getan, als miteinander zu reden. Wir konnten in der Anfangszeit unserer Beziehung die Finger nicht voneinander lassen. Das war Leidenschaft pur."

Jetzt konnte Chris Engin etwas fragen, das ihn quälte. Mit einem Achselzucken fuhr er fort.

"Aber leider hat's bei mir nicht gereicht. Hast du ihr die Story von Eddie und mir erzählt, um das Bild abzurunden?"

"Klar, damit du mich wirklich killst, wenn sie es wagen sollte, dich darauf anzusprechen."

Engin schüttelte den Kopf.

"Sie weiß nur, dass du mein Kollege bist und die Wochenenden bei deiner reichen Freundin in Frankreich verbringst."

_Oh Scheiße, gleich geht doch mein Flug!_

"Gott, da sagst du was. Wie spät haben wir? Ich verpasse sonst noch meinen Flug!"

Engin schaute auf seine Uhr.

"Mach dir keine Sorgen. Es ist kurz vor halb neun. Wenn wir jetzt aufbrechen, dann liegen wir voll im Zeitplan."

"Na, dann sollten wir starten. Ich weiß nicht, wie es dir ergeht, aber die Schnittchen waren einfach nur grauenhaft. Sollten wir noch was zu essen organisieren?"

"Ja, ich habe sie noch nicht mal probiert. Sie rochen so seltsam. Ich kenne da einen Schnellimbiss, der ein fantastisches Döner hat. Ich lade dich ein!"

"Wer kann dazu schon nein sagen. Auf geht's."

Chris stieß sich von der Wand ab und begleitete Engin zum Auto.

Im Gegensatz zur Vernissage gestaltete sich das restliche Wochenende für Chris recht erfreulich.

Als er Amanda auf den Kristall ansprach und über Bechtholds Reaktion berichtet hatte, war diese beunruhigt. Sie erzählte ihm die Geschichte vom Stein des Methusalem und von seiner Zerstörung. Chris erfuhr auch, dass Bechthold eigentlich gar nichts von diesem Stein wissen dürfte.

Inzwischen war es bei ihnen üblich geworden, dass der Samstag mit Theorie begann, dann gab es ein leichtes Schwertraining, Mittagspause, erneut Theorie und nach dem Kampftraining am späten Nachmittag kochte Chris. Beim Abendessen erzählte Amanda dann den neuesten Klatsch aus der Unsterblichen-Szene. Ob Afrika, Asien, Amerika oder Australien, sie wusste immer, wer gerade mit wem zusammen war und welches Paar sich zerstritten hatte. Hin und wieder erzählte sie, wo es einen Kampf gegeben und wer verloren hatte.

Obwohl Chris keinen der Beteiligten kannte, war es doch sehr interessant. Anhand Amandas Kommentaren konnte er inzwischen zuordnen, wer zu den ‚Guten' und wer zu den ‚Bösen' gehörte. Bechthold war eindeutig ein ‚Böser'. Amanda hatte inzwischen durch einen ihrer unzähligen Bekannten herausgefunden, dass nicht nur sie schlechte Erfahrungen mit Bechthold gemacht hatte. Neu war die Information, dass er wohl mindestens dreihundert Jahre alt sein sollte, den Kampf suchte und sehr viel Erfahrung hatte.

Für einen Anfänger wie Chris war er der absolute Albtraum. Die Chancen, so einen Kampf zu gewinnen, waren minimal.

Amanda gab Chris einige Tipps, wie er vermeiden konnte, von Bechthold gefordert oder zum Kampf gezwungen zu werden.

Sie machte aber deutlich, dass es für sie absolut unverständlich war, warum Chris nicht einfach seine Koffer packte und Frankfurt verließ. Chris wollte aber seine Heimat und seine Freunde nicht aufgeben. Und dann war da noch Eddie. Schließlich gab Amanda auf.

Der Abend endete mit Diskussionen über Gott und die Welt. Chris hatte Amandas Intelligenz und ihre Schlagfertigkeit fürchten gelernt. Aber auch in diesen Stunden lernte er mehr, als er jemals gedacht hatte.

Sonntagmorgen starteten sie mit praktischen Übungen etwas anderer Art. Chris war inzwischen schon längst in der Lage, alle gängigen Schlösser zu knacken, Wanzen anzubringen und andere Kleinigkeiten hinzukriegen, die allesamt illegal waren. Die Grundlagen kannte er ja von seinem Beruf, aber er hatte nie gedacht, dass er sie einmal selber so gut beherrschen würde. Er wünschte sich, diese Fertigkeit auch im Berufsleben anwenden zu können. Durch seinen intensiven Kontakt mit Amanda hatte er keinerlei Gewissensbisse mehr, sie auch einzusetzen. Er hatte aber auch erkannt, dass Amanda nach ihrem eigenen Ehrenkodex lebte.

Chris bezweifelte, dass er jemals zuvor soviel gelernt hatte wie in den letzten Monaten.

Nachmittags kam immer der härteste Teil des Tages – gleichzeitig auch die größte Herausforderung – der Versuch, Amanda im Schwertkampf zu besiegen. Im letzten halben Jahr hatte er es erst einmal geschafft, ihre Verteidigung effektiv zu durchbrechen und sie auch zu treffen, doch normaler Weise stand er am Ende des Kampfes immer mit dem Rücken zur Wand und Amandas Schwert berührte seine Kehle. Er kam sich immer wie eine Maus vor und Amanda war die Katze. Meistens hatte er vorher den einen oder anderen Stich nicht abwenden können und blutete dann auch noch aus einigen kleinen Wunden, die aber schnell verheilten.

Dieses Mal war es anders. Der Freitag steckte Chris noch in den Knochen und er suchte eine Möglichkeit, seinen Frust los zu werden. Heute versuchte er nicht, Amanda mit Technik zu besiegen. Er spielte seine körperliche Überlegenheit aus und setzte seine ganze Kraft ein. Und er schaffte es. Amanda stand zum Schluß mit dem Rücken zur Wand und seine Klinge berührte ihren Hals.

Auf dem Rückflug kam Chris der Gedanke, ob er Amanda wirklich im harten Kampf besiegt hatte oder ob es ihre Art war, sich zu entschuldigen, dass Bechthold ihn gefunden hatte.

Die nächsten zwei Wochen gingen im üblichen Trott weiter. Sport, Arbeit, Sport, ab und zu einige Stunden Schlaf und zwischendurch musste er Engin trösten, der Claudia nachweinte, obwohl er derjenige war, der Schluss gemacht hatte.

Aber auch das war ja nichts Neues, solche Phasen hatte sein Partner.

Chris sorgte sich, dass Bechthold irgendwann vor Engins Tür stehen würde. Denn er befürchtete, dass Bechthold versuchte, ihn aufzuspüren. Aber nichts tat sich.

Dafür hatte Chris in seinem Leben einiges geändert. Neu war das Laufband, das er sich zugelegt hatte und jetzt im Wohnzimmer stand. Er konnte das Risiko, unbewaffnet joggen zu gehen, nicht mehr eingehen. Auch seine übliche Bewegungsfreiheit schränkte Chris ein. Er achtete darauf, von Menschen umgeben zu sein, wenn er etwas erledigen wollte.

Am nächsten Wochenende wechselte er das Parkhaus am Flughafen.

Kurzzeitparken für drei Tage war zwar sehr teuer, dafür war dort immer was los. Amanda verschwieg er seine Sorgen. Chris wollte keine weitere Predigt von ihr hören. Er konnte sich so schon denken, was sie ihm sagen würde. Und die Wörter ‚Koffer packen' und ‚neue Identität' würden darin nicht nur einmal vorkommen.

Auch auf der Arbeit fühlte Chris sich nicht wirklich sicher. Wenn Engin Feierabend machte, dann packte auch Chris seinen Kram zusammen und begleitete ihn. Da Engin endlich eingesehen hatte, dass er Bewegung nötig hatte, gingen sie von ihrem Büro im dritten Stock zu den Tiefgaragen die Treppe runter.

* * *

tbc


	9. Amandas Abschied

_**Amandas Abschied**_

_**19. August 2004, Frankfurt**_

Als sie am nächsten Donnerstag um kurz vor sieben Feierabend machten, weil Engin noch zum Schwertfechten wollte, fühlte Chris auf der Treppe einen Buzz.

Er verfluchte sich, weil er wegen der Hitze seinen Staubmantel im Auto liegen gelassen hatte, ließ sich aber nichts anmerken und ging weiter. Im Treppenhaus waren noch so viele andere Beamte unterwegs, dass er nicht in Gefahr war, in einen Kampf verwickelt zu werden.

Als sie im Erdgeschoss ankamen, schaute sich Chris die wenigen Leute, die noch im Foyer waren, an und war erleichtert.

_Was will Amanda hier?_

Er ignorierte Engin, der gerade irgendetwas über eine besondere Stichtechnik erzählte, und ging direkt auf Amanda zu. Engin rief ihm noch etwas hinterher, aber Chris bekam nicht wirklich mit, was er sagte.

Viel zu sehr beschäftigte ihn der Gedanke, warum Amanda in Frankfurt war. Als Chris näher kam, hatte er das komische Gefühl, dass irgendetwas nicht stimmte. Als er dann vor Amanda stand, da wusste er, dass etwas schlimmes passiert sein musste, denn Amanda sah sie ihn mit verweinten Augen an. Und normaler Weise war sie sehr auf ihr Äußeres bedacht.

Chris wusste zwar nicht, was mit ihr los war, aber am sinnvollsten schien es ihm, sie einfach in seine Arme zu schließen. Sie klammerte sich an ihm fest, als ob er ihr Rettungsanker wäre, dabei liefen ihr erneut Tränen über das Gesicht und ein Schluchzen schüttelte ihren Körper.

Dass Engin inzwischen näher gekommen war und sie beobachtete, war ihm einfach nur egal. Erst als Engin ein verlegenes Räuspern von sich gab, wurde Chris klar, dass sie für diesen Gefühlsausbruch am falschen Platz waren.

Er ließ Amanda los und kramte in seiner Hosentasche nach einem Taschentuch. Er reichte es ihr und sie tupfte sich die Tränen ab.

"Komm, wir fahren zu mir. Dann kannst du mir erzählen, was los ist. Mir sind hier zu viele Leute."

Mit einem Nicken verabschiedete Chris sich von Engin, legte seinen Arm um Amandas Schulter und schob sie sanft aber bestimmt Richtung Tiefgarage. Dabei fragte er sich, was passiert sein musste, dass sie sich so verhielt.

Die Fahrt zu Chris' Wohnung verlief schweigend. Amanda hatte sich wohl in ihre eigene Welt zurück gezogen und war nicht ansprechbar. Hin und wieder hörte er sie leise schluchzen.

Obwohl sie ihm leid tat, hoffte Chris, dass dieser Zustand andauern würde, bis er sie in seine Wohnung bugsiert hatte. Er schämte sich, denn obwohl er seinen Nachbarn inzwischen sehr klar zu verstehen gegeben hatte, dass sie gefälligst das Treppenhaus in Ordnung halten sollten, war es zwar sauber, aber sehr heruntergekommen.

Seine Wohnung war da schon besser, frisch renoviert, sauber und aufgeräumt.

_Scheiße, der einzige Stuhl steht vor dem Computer._

Wo sollte er da mit Amanda hin? Darüber hatte Chris nicht nachgedacht, als er sie in sein Auto gepackt hatte. Das Wohnzimmer war sein Trainingsraum und im Schlafzimmer fehlte immer noch das Bett zu der Matratze. Es hatte immer die Zeit und die Lust gefehlt, um für weitere Möbel zu sorgen. Doch wenn er an seine Küche, die nur aus Schränken, einem Herd und einem uralten Kühlschrank bestand, dachte, dann war das Schlafzimmer trotz allem der wohnlichste Raum.

In Frankfurt war es der einzige Ort, wo sie ungestört sein konnten, denn ein Hotelzimmer kam bei Amandas Stimmung nicht in Frage.

Also hatte er keine andere Wahl.

Nachdem Chris auf seinen Platz vor dem Haus geparkt hatte - seit einem heftigen Streit mit seinen Nachbarn war dieser Parkplatz immer frei - kamen sie, ohne von jemanden aufgehalten zu werden, in seine Wohnung.

Chris nahm Amanda die Jacke ab und dirigierte sie ins Schlafzimmer. Ohne weitere Aufforderung setzte sie sich auf die Matratze und Chris hockte sich zu ihr und nahm sie in den Arm.

Als wäre es ein Startzeichen liefen die Tränen wieder über Amandas Gesicht. Chris hielt sie einfach nur fest und wartete, bis die Schluchzer seltener wurden. Er tastete nach seiner Tempo-Box, die irgendwo am Kopfende war, und reichte sie Amanda.

"Danke!"

Nach einigen Minuten war auch der letzte Tränenstrom versiegt.

"Besser jetzt?"

Sanft wiegte Chris Amanda in seinen Armen. Sie lehnte sich zurück und entspannte ein wenig.

"Nicht wirklich. Bist du mir böse, dass ich unser Abkommen gebrochen habe und zu dir gekommen bin?"

"Ich weiß die Ehre zu schätzen, dass du zu mir gekommen bist, auch wenn ich mich frage, was los ist."

"Nick ist tot."

Das war es also. Dieses Gespenst, das schon bei ihrer ersten Begegnung seine Schatten geworfen hatte. Chris wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte. Er war einfach nicht besonders gut in solchen Sachen. Statt tröstender Worte drückte sie einfach nur an sich.

Anscheinend war es genau das, was Amanda brauchte. Denn sie redete sich ihren Kummer von der Seele.

"Ich habe es heute Morgen von einem guten Freund erfahren. Es ist in Südafrika passiert. Vor zwei Wochen habe ich erfahren, dass Nick dort ist. Ich hatte ihm einen Brief geschrieben. Wollte wissen, wie es ihm geht und ob er mir inzwischen verziehen hatte. Stattdessen kam Joe vorbei und versuchte, es mir schonend beizubringen. Als ob es dann weniger schmerzen würde."

Weitere Tränen rollten ihr über das Gesicht. Als sie sich beruhigt hatte, erzählte sie weiter.

"Ich habe mich gefragt, warum ich diesen Brief geschrieben habe. Stattdessen hätte ich mich ins nächste Flugzeug setzen und ihn zur Rede stellen sollen. Vielleicht würde er dann noch leben. Gott verflucht. Jetzt ist es zu spät. Damals habe ich alles falsch gemacht und jetzt schon wieder."

Amanda schien in Selbstvorwürfe zu versinken.

Bis es Chris zu viel wurde. Er schob sie von sich, ging in die Hocke und blickte auf sie hinab. Amanda hielt jedoch den Kopf gesenkt und starrte auf ihr Taschentuch.

"Wenn Nick mir genauso ähnlich war, wie du es mir immer gesagt hast, dann sage ich dir, was ich an seiner Stelle gemacht hätte, wenn du da unten plötzlich aufgetaucht wärst. Ich hätte dir gesagt, dass ich dir immer noch nicht verziehen hätte und du dich verpissen solltest. Es hätte nichts geändert. Absolut gar nichts. Jetzt hör' auf mit deinen Selbstvorwürfen. Das passt nicht zu dir."

Als Amanda immer noch nicht reagierte, legte Chris seine Hand unter ihr Kinn und zwang sie, aufzusehen.

Ihr Gesicht war vom Weinen rot und verquollen und sie sah sehr unglücklich aus.

_Was mache ich hier eigentlich?_

Amanda nahm seine Hand und schob sie weg, doch ihren Blick wandte sie nicht ab.

"Du kannst es nicht verstehen. Dafür bist du noch viel zu jung. Irgendwann gewöhnt man sich daran, dass die Sterblichen nur für eine gewisse Zeit leben und dass man sich irgendwann von ihnen verabschieden muss. Aber wenn ein Unsterblicher, der mir wichtig ist, durch dieses gottverdammte Spiel stirbt, dann stirbt jedes Mal auch ein Teil von mir. Ich frage mich, ob es überhaupt einen Preis gibt oder ob es die Rache der Götter ist! Ich will diesen Preis nicht! Ich will leben und ich will, dass meine Freunde überleben! Weißt du, wie viele von uns irgendwann aufgeben und bewusst einen Kampf suchen, um zu sterben, weil sie es einfach nicht mehr ertragen können, dass wirklich alle Freunde früher oder später sterben? Das ist der wahre Grund, warum es so wenige alte Unsterbliche gibt. Wer erträgt schon so ein Leben?"

_Oh mein Gott! Wie alt muss Amanda sein, um so viel erlebt zu haben?_

Chris setzte sich hinter Amanda und wiegte sie in seinen Armen. Sie hatte wieder angefangen zu weinen.

Wie sollte er diesen Schmerz lindern? Die Tatsache, dass er Eddie aufgeben musste, war im Vergleich dazu eine Kleinigkeit. Wie sehr musste es Amanda weh tun? Und Chris kam sich dabei so hilflos vor. Er konnte nichts anderes machen, als sie zu halten und zu hoffen, dass es irgendwann aufhören würde.

"Jedes Mal, wenn du dich sonntags ins Flugzeug setzt, habe ich Angst um dich. Ich will nicht, dass du in einem sinnlosen Kampf mit Bechthold stirbst. Denn du hast so viel Feuer und Energie. Auch wenn du es nicht glaubst, weil du einer verlorenen Beziehung hinterhertrauerst. Aber irgendwann vergeht das und dann..."

Doch Amanda sprach nicht weiter. Sie schien wieder mit ihren Gedanken ganz weit weg zu sein.

Chris hielt sie einfach nur fest. So vergingen einige Minuten.

"Weißt du, viele haben in den letzten Jahren Duncan für den wahren Champion gehalten. Er war so lebendig. Gott, ich habe ihn dafür geliebt. Aber als ich ihn das letzte Mal gesehen habe, da wollte er sterben, weil seinetwegen und durch seine Hand so viele andere gestorben waren. Beinahe wäre er sogar gestorben, doch-"

Amanda stockte und Chris hatte den Eindruck, dass sie ihm etwas verschweigen wollte. Doch einen Moment später fuhr sie fort.

„Ein gemeinsamer Freund hat es ihm ausgeredet. Er schien Duncan richtig den Kopf gewaschen zu haben. Doch es hatte nicht so gewirkt, wie wir hofften, denn Duncan ist danach von der Bildfläche verschwunden. Keiner weiß, ob er noch lebt. Selbst Joe hat keine Informationen. Und ich? Ich schaue einfach nur zu. Versuche, meinen Kopf zu behalten und zu überleben. Ich frage mich, wie lange ich das noch will."

Chris fragte sich, wieso Amanda ihm den Namen des anderen Unsterblichen verschwieg. Das war doch sonst nicht ihre Art. Aber er kam nicht dazu, weiter darüber nachzudenken, denn Amanda drehte sich um und sah Chris in die Augen.

"Sag mir einen Grund, warum ich es sollte! Was macht das Leben noch lebenswert?"

Chris gab ihr die einzige Antwort, die er für sie hatte. Er beugte sich zu ihr hinab und küsste sie. Er hatte eigentlich an einen zärtlichen Kuss gedacht, der mehr versprach als gab.

Aber Amanda ließ es nicht zu. Sie erwiderte den Kuss mit einer Intensität und Hingabe, die Chris überwältigte. Als er sich von ihr löste und in ihre Augen sah, wusste er, dass es diese Nacht kein Zurück gab.

Am nächsten Morgen erwachte Chris, als die Sonne aufging. Amanda hatte sich an ihn gekuschelt und schlief noch. Er hatte einen Arm angewinkelt und den Kopf darauf gestützt. Gedankenverloren betrachtete er sie. Auf ihrem Gesicht konnte Chris sehen, wie die Sonne aufging. Alles veränderte sich. Von den Schatten der Nacht über verschiedene Grautöne zu den satten leuchtenden Farben des Tages.

Genau so fühlte er sich auch. Diese Nacht hatte eine Wunde auf seiner Seele zum Verschorfen gebracht. Verheilt war sie noch lange nicht, aber es würde nicht mehr eitern. Nur lauter wehmütige Erinnerungen hervorrufen.

Langsam erwachte auch Amanda. Als sie die Augen öffnete und Chris sah, da lächelte sie ihn an und räkelte sich wie eine satte und zufriedene Katze. Die verzweifelte und traurige Amanda war verschwunden.

Zum ersten Mal erkannte Chris, dass die Amanda, wie er sie bisher gekannt hatte, nur eine Maske war. Perfektioniert über wer-weiß-wieviele Jahrhunderte. Und er hatte die Möglichkeit bekommen, einmal ein Stück der wahren Amanda zu sehen.

Doch bevor er noch weiter darüber nachdenken konnte, schlang sie einen Arm um seinen Kopf und zog Chris zu sich herab, um ihn mit einem Kuss zu begrüßen.

Als sie ihn losließ, war er ein wenig außer Atem.

"Guten Morgen, du Frühaufsteher! Bist du immer so früh wach?"

Lächelnd schüttelte er den Kopf.

Amanda wirkte so, als ob es den vorigen Abend nie gegeben hatte. Und doch wussten sie es besser.

"Um sechs klingelt der Wecker. Wir haben also noch Zeit."

"Das will ich doch hoffen."

Bevor Amanda Chris zu sich runter ziehen konnte, beugte er sich vor und gab ihr einen Kuss. Mit seiner freien Hand strich er die Linien ihres Gesichts nach, bis er am Haaransatz angekommen war. Seine Finger spielten mit den seidigen Strähnen. Amanda wollte aber mehr. Und Chris gab nach und ließ sich fallen.

"Wie alt muss eine Frau sein, um im Bett so genial zu sein?"

"Wenn das jetzt ein Kompliment sein soll, dann ist kein besonders gutes. Und außerdem werde ich den Teufel tun und dir mein wahres Alter verraten. Lass einer alten Frau ihre kleinen Geheimnisse."

Das Lächeln auf Amandas Gesicht zeigte ganz deutlich, dass sie es doch als Kompliment auffasste.

Und Chris war neugierig. Bisher hatte er immer alle Fragen über ihr Alter runtergeschluckt, aber jetzt, wo sie nackt neben ihm lag und so zufrieden wirkte, da wagte er weiterzufragen.

"Wieso sollte ich? Du kennst doch auch all meine Geheimnisse."

"Ja und? Du bist mein Schüler und musst mir auch immer alles erzählen. Aber ich bin nun mal deine Lehrerin."

Chris überlegte, ob er bei ihr den gleichen Trick anwenden sollte, den er sonst immer bei Eddie angewendet hatte.

Entschlossen drehte er sich zu ihr.

"Das kannst du doch nicht machen! Chris, lass das… nein, du erfährst nichts… HILFE! … Gnade… bitte… ich erzähle es dir."

Erst als sie kapitulierte, hörte Chris auf, sie zu kitzeln.

Nachdem Amanda wieder zu Atem gekommen war, fing sie an zu erzählen.

"Ich muss dich enttäuschen, denn ich kann dir nicht mein genaues Alter sagen. Ich selber kann es nur anhand der geschichtlichen Ereignisse schätzen."

"Und was waren das für Ereignisse?"

Neugierig setzte Chris sich auf und lehnte sich an die Wand. So oft er Amanda bisher auch getroffen hatte, sie hatte nie etwas über ihre Vergangenheit verraten.

"Gut, wie du willst. Als ich geboren wurde, war Charlemagne schon seit einigen Jahren tot und Ludwig der Fromme saß auf dem fränkischen Thron. Seine Söhne hatten sich aber noch nicht gegen ihn erhoben. Und Georg IV war in Rom der geistliche Herrscher über die Welt. Ich war ein einfaches Mädchen und hatte keine Ahnung, was in der Welt vor sich ging. Bis auf die Gerüchte, dass es wilde Nordmänner gab, die raubend und plündernd die Küste heimsuchten."

Mit einem verschmitzten Grinsen sah Amanda Chris an.

"Das müsste dir reichen, um bis auf zwei Jahre genau mein Geburtsjahr zu errechnen. Als ich zum ersten Mal starb, war Georg IV tot, stattdessen hieß der Papst Leo IV, Paris war das erste Mal geplündert worden und Lothar war Kaiser. Die Ordnung, die ich bisher kannte, begann zu wanken. Und ich wurde beim Stehlen eines Brotes erwischt und niedergeschlagen. Mein Häscher schlug so fest zu, dass ich daran starb. Rebecca fand mich und ich wurde ihre Schülerin. Sie brachte mir alles bei. Lesen, schreiben, Manieren und natürlich auch das Kämpfen. Sie wurde meine beste Freundin. Sie konnte jedoch nie verstehen, warum ich von funkelnden und glitzernden Sachen angezogen wurde. Aber im Gegensatz zu mir war sie auch schon vor ihrem ersten Tod wohlhabend gewesen."

Während ihrer Erzählung hatte sich Amanda an Chris gelehnt und fast schon automatisch umarmte er sie.

"Was ist aus Rebecca geworden?"

"Sie ist gestorben. Wie du weißt, hat sie allen Schülern ein Stück vom Methusalem-Kristall gegeben. Luther, ein anderer Schüler von ihr, wollte alle Stücke haben, damit sich die Legende erfüllt, und hatte sie deswegen gefordert. Ich wollte ihren Tod rächen und habe Luther herausgefordert, aber ohne Duncans Hilfe wäre ich jetzt tot."

Mit einem Seufzer befreite sich Amanda aus der Umarmung, drehte sich zu Chris und sah ihm in die Augen.

"Ich muss dir etwas gestehen. Ich bin gestern nicht zu dir gekommen, um Trost zu suchen, sondern um mich zu verabschieden."

"Wieso?"

Am liebsten wollte Chris sich an Amanda klammern und sie bitten zu bleiben. Denn inzwischen hatte er gemerkt, dass sie seine einzige Stütze in diesem neuen Leben war. Keiner kannte seinen Schmerz besser als sie. Keiner konnte ihm helfen. Dass sie diese Nacht zusammen im Bett gelandet waren, war in diesem Zusammenhang unwichtig. Und wer sollte ihn weiter unterrichten, wenn sie weg war? Er brauchte sie.

"Es ist wegen Nick."

Ihre Miene war jetzt so verschlossen und so hart geworden. Chris konnte sich denken, was sie wollte.

"Du gehst auf die Jagd nach seinem Mörder?"

Ein Kopfschütteln war die Antwort. Auf seinem fragenden Blick erklärte sie ihre Motive.

"Nicht ganz. Und vielleicht doch. Ich will wissen, was passiert ist. Will herausfinden, wie es zu dem Kampf gekommen ist. Vielleicht lasse ich ihn am Leben. Vielleicht fordere ich ihn auch heraus."

Vorsichtig legte Chris seine Arme um Amanda. Er berührte sie federleicht an der Hüfte. Sie sollte nicht das Gefühl haben, dass er sie festhalten wollte.

"Und wann wirst du zurück kommen?

"Ich weiß es nicht. Bis ich in Kapstadt bin, werden alle Spuren kalt sein. Es kann Wochen oder Monate dauern. Keine Ahnung. Aber es ist nicht nur wegen Nick."

Amanda sah Chris eindringlich an.

„Bechthold hat mich letzte Woche aufgesucht und er will etwas, das ich ihm nicht geben kann."

Amanda machte sich los und stand auf.

"Im Gegensatz zu dir weiß ich, wann es gesünder ist zu gehen. Aber ich lasse dich nicht im Regen stehen. Ich habe vorgesorgt."

Chris sah zu ihr auf, wie sie unruhig vor ihm auf- und ablief. Er merkte, dass ihr diese Entscheidung nicht leicht gefallen war. Und er hatte den Eindruck, dass Nicks Tod ihren Aufbruch nur beschleunigt hatte.

_Was meinte sie mit ‚Ich habe vorgesorgt'?_

"Was bedeutet das für mich? Und hör' bitte auf, so rumzulaufen. Das macht mich nervös…"

…_und geil._

Ihre Bewegungen waren leicht und elegant. Und der Anblick ihres geschmeidigen, durchtrainierten Körpers erregte Chris erneut. Er rief sich aber zur Ruhe und versuchte wieder rational zu denken. So konzentrierte er sich auf Amandas Erklärung.

"Du kannst weiterhin jedes Wochenende nach Paris kommen. Ich habe soviel Geld auf das Konto gepackt, dass es für zwei Jahre reichen müsste. Du bekommst von mir einen Schlüssel vom ‚Sanctuary'. Solange du dich nicht mit Myers verkrachst, kannst du dort leben wie du willst. Außer Schwertkampf kannst du eigentlich nicht mehr viel lernen. Naja, am Computer bist du noch nicht wirklich gut. Adam Pierson wird Samstagmittag vorbeikommen und mit dir den Schwertkampf trainieren. Und er ist besser als ich."

_Wer ist Adam Pierson? Sie hat seinen Namen noch nie erwähnt."_

"Pierson gehört zu den 'Guten'?

"Das ist die falsche Frage."

"Aber es ist aber die einzige, die mich interessiert."

Mit einem resignierten Schulterzucken setzte sich Amanda wieder zu Chris.

"Adam gehört weder zu den ‚Guten' noch zu den ‚Bösen'. Er steht immer auf seiner eigenen Seite. Und die heißt ‚Überleben'. Im Gegensatz zu mir hat er keine Moralvorstellungen."

Chris' Kehle wurde trocken. Er schluckte und es ging wieder.

_Wenn Amanda das schon behauptet… heilige Scheiße, was ist das für ein Typ?_

"Ist er eine Gefahr für mich?"

"Nein. Er bringt dir das Kämpfen bei, weil er mir noch einen Gefallen schuldet. Er war gar nicht glücklich, als ich ihn eingefordert habe. Deswegen wundere dich nicht, falls er die ersten Male sehr schlecht gelaunt ist. Aber er würde sich nur dann einem Kampf stellen, wenn man ihm keine andere Wahl lässt. Es besteht ja immer das Risiko, dass er durch einen unglücklichen Zufall doch verlieren könnte. Und er hängt an seinem Leben."

"Das hört sich ja toll an. Du bist weg und ich muss mich mit Myers und einem schlecht gelaunten Unsterblichen abgeben. Wenigstens ist Bechthold dann nicht in Paris. Der hat erst wieder für Montag einen Flug gebucht."

Die Jungs der Überwachungseinheit waren wirklich gut und wussten inzwischen über jeden Schritt von Bechthold Bescheid.

"Tja, du könntest natürlich auch hier bleiben und Däumchen drehen, aber wenn einer in der Lage ist, dich so weit zu bringen, dass du für Bechthold ein gleichwertiger Gegner bist, dann ist es Adam. Lass dich nicht von seiner zynischen Art provozieren. Es würde ihm eine diebische Freude bereiten."

_Bin ich etwa nicht zynisch?_

Das Klingeln des Weckers hinderte Chris daran, eine Antwort zu geben. Er angelte ihn und schmiss ihn mit voller Wucht gegen die Wand, wo er sich in seine Einzelteile zerlegte.

Aber das interessierte Chris nicht. Er hatte im Schrank noch Ersatz.

Eigentlich hatte er noch einen bissigen Kommentar auf der Zunge liegen, aber er brachte es nicht über sich, ihn Amanda an den Kopf zu werfen. Er war zwar nicht glücklich, dass sie für eine Weile aus seinem Leben verschwinden würde, aber er konnte ihre Motive verstehen.

Manchmal fragte er sich ja selbst, warum er sich so an seinem Leben festklammerte und nicht einfach seine Koffer packte und verschwand. Wie er sich neue Papiere verschaffen konnte, hatte Amanda ihm ja beigebracht.

"Wann geht dein Flug? Vielleicht können wir vorher noch zusammen frühstücken. Ich werde auch keine Szene machen."

"Um halb zwölf geht mein Flieger nach London. Von da aus geht's weiter. Zeit haben wir noch genug."

"Haben wir auch noch Zeit, um uns noch einmal ins Bett zu kuscheln? Ich muss mich ja schließlich anständig von dir verabschieden."

Dabei blickte er sie mit einem, wie er dachte, bettelnden Hundeblick an.

Amanda konnte dem Angebot nicht widerstehen.

"Und was ist mit deinem Job?"

"Engin wird verstehen, wenn ich dich bis zu deinem Abflug nicht aus den Augen lasse."

Das Kissen kam so schnell geflogen, dass Chris nicht ausweichen konnte.

"Du bist ein Mistkerl!"

Um elf Uhr war Chris wieder auf der Arbeit. Sehr müde mit tausend Gedanken, die durch seinen Kopf schwirrten. Er musste erst einmal alles verdauen. Dabei lag auch noch der neueste Bericht aus Hamburg auf seinem Schreibtisch, den er durchgehen musste, bevor er fürs Wochenende Feierabend machen konnte.

Selbst der Kaffee half nicht viel.

Engin war nicht wirklich eine Hilfe. Sein anzügliches Grinsen und sein Kommentar "Ja, ja, ihr habt da eine Abmachung. Hast du Amandas Gepäck untersucht, bevor sie abgeflogen ist?" hatten Chris' Laune auf den absoluten Nullpunkt sinken lassen.

Er hatte Engin zu verstehen gegeben, dass Amandas kleiner Bruder gestorben war und sie bei ihm Trost gesucht hatte. Das hatte Engins Klappe gestopft und er hatte sich entschuldigt.

Jetzt hatte Chris den Bericht in den Fingern und sah nur einen Buchstabensalat.

Amanda war weg und er musste sich mit einem anderen Unsterblichen arrangieren.

_Was empfinde ich eigentlich für Amanda?_

Das einzige, was er sicher wusste, war, dass es keine Liebe war. Dieser Platz in seinem Herzen gehörte Eddie.

_Aber was denn?_

Er hatte in den letzten Monaten ihren Humor und Schlagfertigkeit zu schätzen gelernt. Bei ihrem ersten Zusammentreffen hatte er schon festgestellt, dass sie einen fantastischen Körper hatte. Und dann war da noch die Tatsache, dass sie auch eine Unsterbliche war.

Dass sie miteinander geschlafen hatten, war nett gewesen, aber es würde sich nicht wiederholen.

_Warum mache ich mir so viele Gedanken darüber? Das hat mich doch früher nicht interessiert._

Chris gestand sich ein, dass ihn die Zeit mit Eddie und seine eigene Unsterblichkeit mehr verändert hatte, als er gedacht hatte. Es hatte ihn nicht nur härter gemacht, sondern er hatte gelernt, seine Beweggründe zu hinterfragen.

" Was gibt's denn, dass du so grübelst? Bronski ist doch einer der wenigen, der verständliche Berichte schreibt ."

Chris schrak hoch und blickte Engin an. Dann sah er noch einmal auf die Blätter in seinen Händen.

"Tut mir leid, ich war mit meinen Gedanken woanders. Weißt du, ich habe Amanda noch nie so verletzlich gesehen wie gestern. Und ich konnte ihr nicht wirklich helfen."

Was das Manipulieren von Menschen anging, war er auch besser geworden. Inzwischen wusste er fast immer, was er anderen sagen musste, um ihnen den Wind aus den Segeln zu nehmen und von dem eigentlichen Problem abzulenken.

Auch Engin war jetzt mit dieser Erklärung zufrieden und widmete sich wieder seinen Unterlagen.

Und Chris riss sich zusammen, entschied weiterzuarbeiten und erst im Flugzeug weiterzugrübeln und las den Bericht.

Bronski Bericht war nicht nur in einem vernünftigen und sogar halbwegs verständlichen Deutsch geschrieben, sondern er hatte sogar seine eigenen Vermutungen hinzugefügt.

Diese deckten sich mit Chris' Überlegungen. Eine Dienstreise nach Hamburg wurde wahrscheinlich. Und der Containerterminal immer interessanter.

Als Chris mit dem Bericht durch war und auch sonst alle aktuellen Aufgaben abgearbeitet hatte, war es später Nachmittag. Engin hatte sich schon verabschiedet, da er mal wieder ein Date hatte. Das Thema Claudia war bei ihm seit drei Tagen durch. Dafür saßen Mike und Carola noch vor ihren Berichten und Chris wollte sich ihnen anschließen, wenn sie Feierabend machten. Er wollte immer noch nicht das Risiko eingehen, alleine unterwegs zu sein.

Er hatte Mike gebeten, dass er sich meldete, wenn sie gingen. Bis dahin wollte Chris herausfinden, wie alt Amanda wirklich war. Es hatte zwar einiges an Arbeit gekostet, aber inzwischen stand bei ihnen im Büro ein Computer, der nicht ans interne Netzwerk angeschlossen war und sogar einen Internetzugang hatte.

Als er bei Google den Namen ‚Ludwig der Fromme' eintippte und das erste Ergebnis las, da glaubte er, seinen Augen nicht trauen zu können. Fieberhaft suchte er nun nach Papst Georg IV. Aber da wehrte sich Google. Was musste es auch so viele Könige geben, die sich auch Georg IV. nannten. Noch nicht einmal die Seite des Vatikans hatte irgendeine Information. Endlich fand er eine Zeitleiste aller Päpste und diese bestätigte sein erstes Ergebnis.

Wenn Amanda ihn nicht angelogen hatte, dann war sie über tausend Jahre alt. Schockiert lehnte Chris sich zurück. Er konnte es nicht begründen, aber in diesem Moment wusste er, dass Amanda die Wahrheit gesagt hatte.

Bisher hatte Chris nicht wirklich darüber nachgedacht, ob es wirklich möglich war, so alt zu werden. Aber dies erklärte auch, warum sie in der letzten Nacht so fertig gewesen war. Amanda sah seit tausend Jahren, wie ihre Freunde starben. Für Chris eine absolut grauenhafte Vorstellung.

"Chris, wir sind fertig. Kommst du?"

Mike steckte seinen Kopf durch die Tür und riss Chris aus seiner Erstarrung.

"Sofort! Ich fahre noch den Computer runter und bin dann bei euch."

"Beeil' dich, wir sind spät dran. Klaus spielt heute Nachmittag für Carolas Kleinen den Babysitter und wenn wir sehr spät dran sind, dann verschwören sie sich gegen uns."

"Ist Thorsten nicht sonst immer bei seiner Großmutter?"

"Doch, aber wenn er nur den Hauch einer Chance sieht, dann muss Klaus dran glauben. Er macht es ja gerne. Sie wollten heute zu einem Abenteuerspielplatz und werden hoffentlich unsere Verspätung nutzen und noch unter die Dusche gehen."

In Chris' Kopf spukte immer noch die Erinnerung an sein erstes Zusammentreffen mit Klaus. Er war damals ein steifer Banker gewesen. Dank Mike hatte Klaus diese Maske inzwischen fallen gelassen und zeigte immer öfter, dass er ein sehr liebenswerter Kerl war. Auch wenn sie keine wirkliche Freundschaft verband, Chris war ihm immer noch sehr dankbar, wie er sich um Eddie gekümmert hatte.

"Da kommt das Kind im Manne wieder raus."

Währenddessen hatte Chris seinen Computer runter gefahren und seinen Kram zusammengepackt.

"So, ich bin startbereit. Wir können. Was habt ihr dieses Wochenende vor?"

"Bei dem Wetter? Wir werden wahrscheinlich mit Carola und dem Lütten ein Spaßbad heimsuchen und braungebrannt zurückkommen. Fliegst du wieder nach Paris?"

"Klar, mein Flieger geht wie üblich um kurz vor zehn."

Inzwischen waren sie im Flur und gingen zusammen mit Carola zum Treppenhaus.

"Sach mal, es gehen Gerüchte rum, dass Amanda gestern hier war. Stimmt das?"

_Die Welt ist klein und Engin konnte mal wieder seine Klappe nicht halten._

"Ja, ihr kleiner Bruder ist gestorben und sie brauchte Trost. Gibt es ein Problem damit?"

Mike druckste herum, bis es Carol zu bunt wurde und weiterredete.

"Wir haben kein Problem, aber einige Hamburger Kollegen bestimmt."

"Was soll sie denn angestellt haben?"

"Letzten Winter ist in Tötensen eine Villa ausgeraubt worden. Der Besitzer hatte in seinem Tresor auch wertvollen Schmuck aus dem letzten Jahrhundert aufbewahrt. Und der ist letztens bei einem Hehler in Frankreich aufgetaucht. Einige weitere Spuren führen auch zu deiner Freundin. Eigentlich haben die genügend Beweise für eine Hausdurchsuchung, aber die Franzosen weigern sich. Verschanzen sich hinter zuviel Arbeit und ähnlichem."

_Myers ist schon praktisch. Möchte nicht wissen, was der wirklich macht._

"Gibt es denn einen offiziellen Haftbefehl oder ähnliches?"

"Nein!", antworte Carola und Mike ergänzte.

"Aber einer der Jungs hat in seinem Sommerurlaub privat ermittelt. Er hatte die Schnauze voll, dass seine Abteilung durch diese Sache in Deutschland so eine schlechte Presse bekommen hatte. Und letztes Wochenende hat er noch einmal einen Trip nach Paris gemacht. Dort hat er dich dann zusammen mit Amanda beim Verlassen des ‚Sanctuary' gesehen. Wie er deinen Namen rausbekommen hat, ist mir ein Rätsel. Und warum er ausgerechnet mir eine Mail geschickt hat und um näherer Informationen gebeten hat, weiß ich auch nicht. Was soll ich ihm jetzt sagen? Die gute Dame war in Deutschland und keiner hat sich um sie gekümmert."

Im Treppenhaus war es um diese Uhrzeit ziemlich ruhig, so dass niemand ihr Gespräch mitbekam.

"Sag ihnen einfach die Wahrheit. Sie hält mich aus und deswegen kann ich jedes Wochenende nach Paris fliegen. Sie ist wohl der Meinung, dass meine Qualitäten im Bett einfach nur gigantisch sind. Gestern..."

Es war nicht einfach für Chris, eine vernünftige Halbwahrheit zu finden, denn er hatte irgendwie das Gefühl, dass Mike ihm den toten Bruder nicht abnehmen würde. Deswegen entschloss er sich, gar nichts zu sagen.

„Das war eine Ausnahme, sie kommt nicht mehr nach Deutschland. Es wäre nett, wenn du das verschweigen könntest. Denn wenn ich in Frankreich bin, habe ich keine rechtliche Handhabe. Da müssen sich schon die französischen Kollegen um Amanda kümmern und du bist aus dem Schneider."

Carola hatte nach Chris' Kommentar über seine Qualitäten ein dickes Grinsen im Gesicht. Schwungvoll stieß sie die Türe zum Parkhaus auf.

Mike dagegen war mal wieder von seinem Ex-Partner genervt.

"Verdammt, Chris! Immer wenn ich glaube, dich zu kennen, zeigst du wieder eine neue Seite. Wie soll ich dich jemals einschätzen können?"

"Gar nicht, dann bleibt dein Leben auch immer aufregend. Schönes Wochenende noch und viel Spaß im Freibad!"

Chris war bei seinem Wagen angekommen, winkte den beiden noch einmal zu, stieg ein und fuhr los.

Es tat ihm zwar leid, Mike so stehen zu lassen, aber was sollte er anderes machen? Die Wahrheit konnte er ihm nun mal nicht erzählen. Gedanklich hakte er diesen Vorfall sofort wieder ab. Mike kannte ihn lange genug und würde nicht sauer sein. Hoffentlich. Ihr Verhältnis hatte sich gerade erst wieder einigermaßen eingerenkt.

* * *

tbc.


	10. Methos

_**Methos**_

Um elf Uhr war Chris wieder auf der Arbeit. Sehr müde mit tausend Gedanken, die durch seinen Kopf schwirrten. Er musste erst einmal alles verdauen. Dabei lag auch noch der neueste Bericht aus Hamburg auf seinem Schreibtisch, den er durchgehen musste, bevor er fürs Wochenende Feierabend machen konnte.

Selbst der Kaffee half nicht viel.

Engin war nicht wirklich eine Hilfe. Sein anzügliches Grinsen und sein Kommentar "Ja, ja, ihr habt da eine Abmachung. Hast du Amandas Gepäck untersucht, bevor sie abgeflogen ist?" hatten Chris' Laune auf den absoluten Nullpunkt sinken lassen.

Er hatte Engin zu verstehen gegeben, dass Amandas kleiner Bruder gestorben war und sie bei ihm Trost gesucht hatte. Das hatte Engins Klappe gestopft und er hatte sich entschuldigt.

Jetzt hatte Chris den Bericht in den Fingern und sah nur einen Buchstabensalat.

Amanda war weg und er musste sich mit einem anderen Unsterblichen arrangieren.

_Was empfinde ich eigentlich für Amanda?_

Das einzige, was er sicher wusste, war, dass es keine Liebe war. Dieser Platz in seinem Herzen gehörte Eddie.

_Aber was denn?_

Er hatte in den letzten Monaten ihren Humor und ihre Schlagfertigkeit zu schätzen gelernt. Bei ihrem ersten Zusammentreffen hatte er schon festgestellt, dass sie einen fantastischen Körper hatte. Und dann war da noch die Tatsache, dass sie auch eine Unsterbliche war.

Dass sie miteinander geschlafen hatten, war schön gewesen, aber es würde sich nicht wiederholen.

_Warum mache ich mir so viele Gedanken darüber? Das hat mich doch früher nicht interessiert._

Chris gestand sich ein, dass ihn die Zeit mit Eddie und seine eigene Unsterblichkeit mehr verändert hatte, als er gedacht hatte. Es hatte ihn nicht nur härter gemacht, sondern er hatte gelernt, seine Beweggründe zu hinterfragen.

" Was gibt's denn, dass du so grübelst? Bronski ist doch einer der wenigen, der verständliche Berichte schreibt ."

Chris schrak hoch und blickte Engin an. Dann sah er noch einmal auf die Blätter in seinen Händen.

"Tut mir leid, ich war mit meinen Gedanken woanders. Weißt du, ich habe Amanda noch nie so verletzlich gesehen wie gestern. Und ich konnte ihr nicht wirklich helfen."

Was das Manipulieren von Menschen anging, war er auch besser geworden. Inzwischen wusste er fast immer, was er anderen sagen musste, um ihnen den Wind aus den Segeln zu nehmen und von dem eigentlichen Problem abzulenken.

Auch Engin war jetzt mit dieser Erklärung zufrieden und widmete sich wieder seinen Unterlagen.

Und Chris riss sich zusammen, entschied weiterzuarbeiten und erst im Flugzeug weiterzugrübeln und las den Bericht.

Bronski Bericht war nicht nur in einem vernünftigen und sogar halbwegs verständlichen Deutsch geschrieben, sondern er hatte sogar seine eigenen Vermutungen hinzugefügt.

Diese deckten sich mit Chris' Überlegungen. Eine Dienstreise nach Hamburg wurde wahrscheinlich. Und der Containerterminal immer interessanter.

Als Chris mit dem Bericht durch war und auch sonst alle aktuellen Aufgaben abgearbeitet hatte, war es später Nachmittag. Engin hatte sich schon verabschiedet, da er mal wieder ein Date hatte. Das Thema Claudia war bei ihm seit drei Tagen durch. Dafür saßen Mike und Carola noch vor ihren Berichten und Chris wollte sich ihnen anschließen, wenn sie Feierabend machten. Er wollte immer noch nicht das Risiko eingehen, alleine unterwegs zu sein.

Er hatte Mike gebeten, dass er sich meldete, wenn sie gingen. Bis dahin wollte Chris herausfinden, wie alt Amanda wirklich war. Es hatte zwar einiges an Überzeugungskraft gekostet, aber inzwischen stand bei ihnen im Büro ein Computer, der nicht ans interne Netzwerk angeschlossen war und sogar einen Internetzugang hatte.

Als er bei Google den Namen ‚Ludwig der Fromme' eintippte und das erste Ergebnis las, da glaubte er, seinen Augen nicht trauen zu können. Fieberhaft suchte er nun nach Papst Georg IV. Aber da wehrte sich Google. Was musste es auch so viele Könige geben, die alle so hießen. Und besonders ein englische König tauchte besonders oft auf. Noch nicht einmal die Seite des Vatikans hatte vernünftige Informationen. Endlich fand er eine Zeitleiste aller Päpste und diese bestätigte sein erstes Ergebnis.

Wenn Amanda ihn nicht angelogen hatte, dann war sie über tausend Jahre alt. Schockiert lehnte Chris sich zurück. Er konnte es nicht begründen, aber in diesem Moment wusste er, dass Amanda die Wahrheit gesagt hatte.

Bisher hatte Chris nicht wirklich darüber nachgedacht, ob es wirklich möglich war, so alt zu werden. Aber dies erklärte auch, warum sie in der letzten Nacht so fertig gewesen war. Amanda sah seit tausend Jahren, wie ihre Freunde starben. Für Chris eine absolut grauenhafte Vorstellung.

"Chris, wir sind fertig. Kommst du?"

Mike steckte seinen Kopf durch die Tür und riss Chris aus seiner Erstarrung.

"Sofort! Ich fahre noch den Computer runter und bin dann bei euch."

"Beeil' dich, wir sind spät dran. Klaus spielt heute Nachmittag für Carolas Kleinen den Babysitter und wenn wir sehr spät dran sind, dann verschwören sie sich gegen uns."

"Ist Thorsten nicht sonst immer bei seiner Großmutter?"

"Doch, aber wenn er nur den Hauch einer Chance sieht, dann muss Klaus dran glauben. Er macht es ja gerne. Sie wollten heute zu einem Abenteuerspielplatz und werden hoffentlich unsere Verspätung nutzen und noch unter die Dusche gehen."

In Chris' Kopf spukte immer noch die Erinnerung an sein erstes Zusammentreffen mit Klaus. Er war damals ein steifer Banker gewesen. Dank Mike hatte Klaus diese Maske inzwischen fallen gelassen und zeigte immer öfter, dass er ein sehr liebenswerter Kerl war. Auch wenn sie keine wirkliche Freundschaft verband, Chris war ihm immer noch sehr dankbar, wie er sich um Eddie gekümmert hatte.

"Da kommt das Kind im Manne wieder raus."

Währenddessen hatte Chris seinen Computer runter gefahren und seinen Kram zusammengepackt.

"So, ich bin startbereit. Wir können. Was habt ihr dieses Wochenende vor?"

"Bei dem Wetter? Wir werden wahrscheinlich mit Carola und dem Lütten ein Spaßbad heimsuchen und braungebrannt zurückkommen. Fliegst du wieder nach Paris?"

"Klar, mein Flieger geht wie üblich um kurz vor zehn."

Inzwischen waren sie im Flur und gingen zusammen mit Carola zum Treppenhaus.

"Sach mal, es gehen Gerüchte rum, dass Amanda gestern hier war. Stimmt das?"

_Die Welt ist klein und Engin konnte mal wieder seine Klappe nicht halten._

"Ja, ihr kleiner Bruder ist gestorben und sie brauchte Trost. Gibt es ein Problem damit?"

Mike druckste herum, bis es Carol zu bunt wurde und weiterredete.

"Wir haben kein Problem, aber einige Hamburger Kollegen bestimmt."

"Was soll sie denn angestellt haben?"

"Letzten Winter ist in Tötensen eine Villa ausgeraubt worden. Der Besitzer hatte in seinem Tresor auch wertvollen Schmuck aus dem letzten Jahrhundert aufbewahrt. Und der ist letztens bei einem Hehler in Frankreich aufgetaucht. Einige weitere Spuren führen auch zu deiner Freundin. Eigentlich haben die genügend Beweise für eine Hausdurchsuchung, aber die Franzosen weigern sich. Verschanzen sich hinter zuviel Arbeit und ähnlichem."

_Myers ist schon praktisch. Möchte nicht wissen, was der wirklich macht._

"Gibt es denn einen offiziellen Haftbefehl oder steht sie auf irgendeiner Fahndungsliste?"

"Nein!", antworte Carola und Mike ergänzte.

"Aber einer der Jungs hat in seinem Sommerurlaub privat ermittelt. Er hatte die Schnauze voll, dass seine Abteilung durch diese Sache in Deutschland eine so schlechte Presse bekommen hatte. Und letztes Wochenende hat er noch einmal einen Trip nach Paris gemacht. Dort hat er dich dann zusammen mit Amanda beim Verlassen des ‚Sanctuary' gesehen. Wie er deinen Namen rausbekommen hat, ist mir ein Rätsel. Und warum er ausgerechnet mir eine Mail geschickt hat und um nähere Informationen gebeten hat, weiß ich auch nicht. Was soll ich ihm jetzt sagen? Die gute Dame war in Deutschland und keiner hat sich um sie gekümmert."

Im Treppenhaus war es um diese Uhrzeit ziemlich ruhig, so dass niemand ihr Gespräch mitbekam.

"Sag ihnen einfach die Wahrheit. Sie hält mich aus und deswegen kann ich jedes Wochenende nach Paris fliegen. Sie ist wohl der Meinung, dass meine Qualitäten im Bett einfach nur gigantisch sind. Gestern..."

Es war nicht einfach für Chris, eine vernünftige Halbwahrheit zu finden, denn er hatte irgendwie das Gefühl, dass Mike ihm den toten Bruder nicht abnehmen würde. Deswegen entschloss er sich, gar nichts zu sagen.

„Das war eine Ausnahme, sie kommt nicht mehr nach Deutschland. Es wäre nett, wenn du das verschweigen könntest. Denn wenn ich in Frankreich bin, habe ich keine rechtliche Handhabe. Da müssen sich schon die französischen Kollegen um Amanda kümmern und du bist aus dem Schneider."

Carola hatte nach Chris' Kommentar über seine Qualitäten ein dickes Grinsen im Gesicht. Schwungvoll stieß sie die Türe zum Parkhaus auf.

Mike dagegen war mal wieder von seinem Ex-Partner genervt.

"Verdammt, Chris! Immer wenn ich glaube, dich zu kennen, zeigst du wieder eine neue Seite. Wie soll ich dich jemals einschätzen können?"

"Gar nicht, dann bleibt dein Leben auch immer aufregend. Schönes Wochenende und viel Spaß im Freibad!"

Chris war bei seinem Wagen angekommen, winkte den beiden noch einmal zu, stieg ein und fuhr los.

Es tat ihm zwar leid, Mike so stehen zu lassen, aber was sollte er anderes machen? Die Wahrheit konnte er ihm nun mal nicht erzählen. Gedanklich hakte er diesen Vorfall sofort wieder ab. Mike kannte ihn lange genug und würde nicht sauer sein. Hoffentlich. Ihr Verhältnis hatte sich gerade erst wieder einigermaßen eingerenkt.

Auf dem Flug grübelte Chris doch nicht über Amanda, sondern seine Gedanken kreisten nur um eins: seinen geheimnisvollen neuen Lehrer. Das, was Amanda über ihn erzählt hatte, klang nicht wirklich gut. Wenn Amanda schon behauptete, dass er keine Moralvorstellungen hatte, dann musste er mindestens ein Massenmörder sein. Aber Amanda kannte Chris und würde ihm so etwas niemals zumuten.

_Verdammt, warum musste sie jetzt verschwinden? Konnte sie sich nicht einen anderen Zeitpunkt aussuchen?_

Aber Chris wusste auch, dass es nie einen guten Zeitpunkt geben würde. Und wenn der andere wirklich so gut war, dass er irgendwann eine Chance gegen Bechthold hatte, warum sollte er dann das Training sausen lassen?

Kurz vor der Landung beschloss Chris, das Training auf sich zu kommen zu lassen.

_Und Ruhe zu bewahren. Denn wenn er wirklich schlimmer ist als ich…_

Chris war selbstkritisch genug, um zu wissen, dass er einen Hang dazu hatte, das Alphamännchen herauszukehren. Aber bei diesem Adam Pierson durfte es nicht passieren. Denn er konnte es sich wirklich nicht leisten, noch einen Lehrer zu verlieren.

_**21. August 2004, Paris**_

Samstagnachmittag war ein weit gesteckter Begriff. Nun war es fast sechs und Chris' neuer Lehrer war immer noch nicht da.

Vor lauter Nervosität hatte Chris schon fast den Teppichboden durchgelaufen. Da er weder eine Adresse noch eine Telefonnummer hatte, konnte er sich noch nicht mal bei diesem Adam melden.

Er war schon in Versuchung gewesen, bei Vincent anzurufen und ihm unter der Hand um eine Information zu bitten, hatte aber, nachdem er die ersten Nummern gewählt hatte, wieder aufgelegt. Das konnte er immer noch machen, wenn Mr. Pierson auch am Sonntag nicht auftauchen würde.

Dann fühlte er endlich den Buzz in seinem Kopf. Er lief aber nicht die Treppe runter, um zu öffnen, sondern wartete, bis der Unsterbliche klingelte. Dann ging er zur Hintertür und machte auf.

Sein Schwert hatte er bewusst oben liegen gelassen. Das ‚Sanctuary' war Heiliger Boden und für eine gute Zusammenarbeit war der erste Eindruck sehr wichtig.

"Hallo! Ich bin Chris Schwenk! Wer sind Sie?"

Chris hoffte, dass sich sein deutscher Akzent durch den Kontakt mit Amanda etwas abgeschwächt hatte. Scheinbar nicht, denn der andere schmunzelte.

_So schlimm kann er gar nicht sein._

"Adam Pierson. Amanda hat Ihnen keine Beschreibung von mir gegeben?"

Chris trat einen Schritt zur Seite, um Adam reinzulassen, und nutzte den Moment, um ihn zu mustern.

Er war etwas größer als er selbst, hatte dunkle Haare, hellen Teint und wirkte eher unauffällig. Ganz anders als Amanda, nach der sich jeder Mann umdrehte.

"Da kennen Sie Amanda schlecht. Sie hat mir Ihren Namen gegeben, gesagt, dass Sie heute Nachmittag vorbeikommen würden. Dann hat sie winke winke gemacht und ist in ihren Flieger gestiegen."

Adam lachte.

"Ja, das ist typisch für sie. Sie liebt es, anderen Rätsel aufzugeben. Was glauben Sie, was Sie mir erzählt hat?"

"Wenn Sie so darauf anspielen, würde ich wetten, dass Amanda bei Ihnen angerufen hat, gesagt hat, dass Sie ihr noch einen Gefallen schulden und dass Sie deswegen ab sofort mein neuer Lehrer sind."

"Genau so war es. Wenn sie nicht so göttlich im Bett wäre, dann würde ich diese Frau hassen."

_Von wegen, so kriegst du mich nicht._

"Gut möglich. Wollen Sie noch einen Kaffee oder sollen wir direkt mit dem Training anfangen?"

"Kaffee ist nicht schlecht. Aber Sie leben doch sonst in Deutschland?"

"Ja, wieso?"

"Dann können Sie mir doch als ‚Bezahlung' fürs Training deutsches Bier mitbringen. So schön Paris auch ist, das Bier ist einfach nur grauenhaft."

Chris schüttelte den Kopf.

_Was für einen Vogel hatte Amanda da aufgegabelt? _

Aber wenn er etwas lernen konnte, dann würde er es in Kauf nehmen.

Inzwischen waren sie in der Küche angekommen und Chris schüttete den Kaffee auf.

"Ich fliege immer hier hin. Deswegen glaube ich nicht, dass ich viele Flaschen mitnehmen kann, aber ich werde mich erkundigen."

"Es reicht, wenn Sie jedes Wochenende einen Kasten als Handgepäck mitbringen. Ich bevorzuge Pils."

Chris kam gar nicht aus dem Kopfschütteln raus. In der Zwischenzeit stellte er zwei Tassen, Zucker und Milch auf den Tisch. Adam hatte es sich schon auf einem Stuhl bequem gemacht und musterte Chris.

"Da Amanda mir nichts erzählt hat... Wie lange sind Sie bereits unsterblich und seit wann bekommen Sie von Amanda Unterricht?"

Chris setzte sich Adam gegenüber und überlegte, was er antworten sollte.

"Amanda hat mir wärmstens empfohlen, niemandem zu erzählen, dass ich vor etwa einem Jahr gestorben bin und erst seit einem halben Jahr von ihr unterrichtet werde. Aber da ich Ihnen ohnehin vertrauen muss, dass Sie mir nicht beim Training einfach so den Kopf abschlagen, muss ich das Risiko wohl eingehen."

"Ich bringe Amanda um!"

Gleichzeitig krachte Adams Faust auf den Tisch.

Alarmiert sah Chris Adam an. Was hatte er Falsches gesagt?

Adam hatte diesen Blick bemerkt.

"Sie können nichts dafür. Aber Amanda weiß ganz genau, dass ich ungeeignet bin, Frischlinge zu unterrichten. Dafür haben weder Sie noch ich die Nerven. Das geht einfach nur schief! Diese verdammte Hexe! Mann, und ich habe gedacht, dass MacLeod auf sie abgefärbt hätte. Dieses Miststück!"

_Verdammt! Das ist gar nicht gut. Ich brauche einen Lehrer. _

Da Adam inzwischen aufgestanden war und unruhig hin und her lief, rückte Chris ein Stück zur Seite, um Platz zu machen. Denn inzwischen wirkte Adam nicht mehr halb so harmlos und seltsam wie noch vor wenigen Minuten. Adam erweckte den Eindruck eines sehr gereizten Raubtiers.

Dann sah Chris, dass der Kaffee durch war. Froh, eine Beschäftigung zu haben, stand er auf, holte die Kanne und füllte die Tassen. Eine drückte er Adam in die Hand, der darauf seine Wanderung unterbrach und sich wieder hinsetzte.

Während Adam nach und nach seine Tasse leerte, rührte Chris mit seinem Löffel den Kaffee kalt.

_Wie kann ich ihn überzeugen?_

Das Schweigen dauerte fast eine Ewigkeit und Chris hatte Angst, seine einzige Chance ungenutzt vergehen zu lassen. Dann schluckte er seinen Stolz runter.

_Wenn es sein muss, rutsch' ich auf den Knien und bettele._

"Können wir es nicht so machen, dass wir heute probeweise trainieren? Wenn wir nicht miteinander klar kommen, muss ich eine andere Lösung suchen. Bitte, ich brauche das Training. Anders habe ich doch in dieser Welt keine Chance."

Adams einzige Reaktion war, dass er ihn musterte. Chris hatte unter diesem kalten, abschätzenden Blick das Gefühl, zu Eis zu erstarren. Aber er ließ sich nicht einschüchtern und erwiderte diesen Blick. Dann fällte Adam sein Urteil.

"Mut haben Sie ja. Und da Sie anscheinend nicht der Typ sind, der bei dem ersten Problem aufgibt, werde ich Ihnen eine Chance geben. Aber ich warne Sie. Wenn Sie gedacht haben, dass Amanda eine harte Hand im Unterricht hat, dann werden Sie feststellen, dass mein Stil grausam ist. Genau so wie das Leben. Und jetzt holen Sie Ihr Schwert, damit wir anfangen können. Ich habe nicht viel Geduld."

_Oh mein Gott, was hat Amanda mir da aufgehalst?_

Allein wie Adam die letzten Sätze sprach, ließ Chris eine Gänsehaut über den Rücken laufen. Er fragte sich, was Amanda mit der Beschreibung, dass Adam auf seiner eigenen Seite stehen würde und keine Moralvorstellungen hätte, alles verschwiegen hatte. Doch er sah ein, dass er nicht mehr in der Position war, Fragen zu stellen. Sonst würde Adam es sich noch anders überlegen und ihn im Stich lassen.

Während er diese Gedanken verfolgte, hastete Chris die Stufen zu seinem Zimmer hoch und holte das Schwert. Zwei Minuten später stand er wieder vor Adam. Der streckte nur fordernd die Hand aus und Chris reichte ihm kommentarlos seine Waffe.

Adam warf nur einen Blick auf die Klinge und gab sie Chris zurück.

"Ist das dein Schwert?"

"Nein, Amanda hat es mir zur Verfügung gestellt, da es unmöglich ist, mein Schwert ständig durch die Kontrollen zu bekommen. Es ist meinem ähnlich genug, um effektiv zu trainieren."

"Wo übt ihr immer?"

"Es gibt in den Katakomben eine große, gut ausgeleuchtete Halle, wo wir unbeobachtet sind und genügend Platz haben."

"Gut, dann zeig' mir den Weg."

Bei Amanda hatte Chris immer das Gefühl gehabt, bis zu einem gewissen Grad gleichberechtigt zu sein, aber Adam war da ganz anders.

_Falls er mich länger trainiert, garantiere ich für nichts. Hoffentlich kann ich mich lange genug zusammenreißen. Verdammt, konnte sie keinen netten Unsterblichen finden, der als Lehrer in Frage kommt? Stattdessen muss ich an so einen Arsch geraten._

Keiner sprach ein Wort, während Chris Adam zu den Katakomben führte.

Im Gewölbe angekommen stieß Adam einen anerkennenden Pfiff aus.

"Nett habt ihr es hier. Dann schauen wir mal, wie gut du bist."

Chris konnte gerade noch einen Schritt zur Seite weichen, sonst wäre er von seinem Lehrer aufgespießt worden.

Die nächsten Minuten verbrachte Chris mehr oder weniger auf der Flucht vor Adams Angriffen. Sie waren präzise und unheimlich schnell, viel schneller und kraftvoller als Amanda jemals war.

Keine Chance, die Stellung zu halten oder gar selbst anzugreifen. Dafür dankte er Gott, dass er waffenlosen Kampf trainierte, denn einem Teil der Angriffe konnte er nur durch Ausweichbewegungen, die er dort gelernt hatte, entgehen.

Hatte Chris bisher gedacht, inzwischen ganz gut zu sein, zerplatzte dieser Gedanke wie eine Seifenblase. Schließlich stand er in einer Ecke mit dem Rücken zur Wand und Adams Klinge war an seiner Kehle.

Dann senkte dieser die Klinge und trat einen Schritt zurück.

"Nicht schlecht fürs Aufwärmtraining. Jetzt schauen wir mal, wie gut du sonst noch bist."

_Aufwärmtraining? Ich bin doch jetzt schon fix und fertig._

Aber Adam meinte dies nicht als Scherz, denn er ging wieder in die Mitte und zog dort seinen Pullover aus, den er achtlos in eine Ecke warf.

_Gott, ist der Typ heiß! Verdammt, Eddie hat mich endgültig versaut._

Jetzt trug Adam nur noch ein enganliegendes T-Shirt. Es betonte seine durchtrainierte Figur.

Er schien Chris' Starren zu bemerken, denn er warf ihm einen herausfordernden Blick zu.

"Komm her und greif' mich an, wenn du dich traust. Wenn du mich besiegst, gehört alles dir!"

Diese Stimme trieb Chris noch in den Wahnsinn, war sie eben noch hart und bestimmend, so war sie jetzt weich und verlockend, mit einem Timbre, das Chris einen Schauer über den Rücken laufen ließ.

_Vergiss es, da spiel' ich nicht mit. Du bist heiß, aber ich will nicht. Das gehört Eddie._

"Und wenn du mich besiegst?"

"Rate mal! Und jetzt greif' mich an!"

Worauf hatte er sich bei diesem Mann bloß eingelassen?

Vorsichtig umkreiste Chris seinen Gegner. Das war definitiv kein Training mehr, denn er war nicht bereit, auf Adams Spiel einzugehen.

"Und wenn ich nicht will?"

Das raue Lachen erzeugte bei Chris wieder einen Schauder, nur war dieser eindeutig nicht angenehm.

"Wenn ich gewinne, dann gehörst du mir. Also kämpfe, damit es nicht passiert. Komm schon. Und sag jetzt nicht, dass ich dich nicht gewarnt hätte."

_Jetzt bloß keine Panik. Atme ruhig weiter. Irgendwie kommst du da schon wieder raus._

Aber einfach würde es nicht sein. Denn um zum Ausgang zu gelangen, musste Chris an Adam vorbei. Und dieser erwartete ihn schon.

Er stand dort in lockerer Abwehrhaltung, sein Schwert war gesenkt, sein Blick verhieß, dass er nicht bereit war, auch nur einen Zentimeter zurück zu weichen.

"Verdammt, ich habe keine Lust, um diesen Einsatz zu kämpfen, denn ich weiß, dass du besser bist."

"Dann ändern wir die Regeln. Wenn du es schaffst, mich zu verletzen, dann kannst du entscheiden, was wir die restliche Nacht machen. Ganz egal, in welchem Zustand du bist. Schaffst du es nicht, dann gehörst du diese Nacht mir. Was hältst du davon?"

"Überhaupt nichts. Ich habe keine Lust auf solche Spielchen. Ich will trainieren und sonst nichts."

"Aber ich habe Lust darauf. Und wenn du mich nicht verletzt, dann werde ich meinen Siegespreis einfordern. Ich kenne da einige Sachen, die dir auch gefallen werden. Wart's nur ab. Und falls du noch Jungfrau sein solltest, dann werde ich es um so mehr genießen."

_Das ist ein Psychopath! Ich will hier raus!_

"Du dreckiger Mistkerl!"

"Tja, ich hatte dich gewarnt! Aber du wolltest ja nicht hören. Jetzt musst du da durch. Aber du kannst sicher sein, dass du es überlebst und morgen weder Narben noch sonst irgendeinen physischen Folgeschaden haben wirst. Unsterblichkeit hat seine Vorteile. Findest du nicht?"

Während dieser kleinen Rede bewegte sich Adam auf Chris zu. Langsam, aber mit der tödlichen Eleganz einer Raubkatze.

Chris' Versuch auszuweichen, war vergeblich, denn Adam schien seine Bewegungen vorherzusehen und kam ihm immer näher. Chris kam der Gedanke, das Schwert einfach fallenzulassen und wegzulaufen. Aber der Ausdruck in Adams Augen warnte ihn davor. Er würde das nicht durchgehen lassen. Und wenn er noch nicht einmal kämpfte… Chris wagte nicht, daran zu denken, was dann in der Nacht auf ihn zukommen würde.

Es gab nur eine Möglichkeit, ihm zu entkommen.

Chris griff an. Mit all seiner Kraft und allen Tricks, die er bei Amanda gelernt hatte. Er verließ sich nicht nur auf das Schwert, sondern versuchte, Adam mit Tritten, die er im Kampfsport gelernt hatte, in Bedrängnis zu bringen.

Und das Wunder geschah...

... beinahe, denn Adam wehrte seine Schläge und Stiche einfach nur ab und wich zurück. Auch einem gemeinen Tritt, der auf seine Weichteile zielte, entging er, indem er mit einer gleitenden Bewegung zur Seite wich. In Adams Abwehr gab es einfach keine Lücke, bot Chris keine Chance, ihn zu verletzen.

Dann hatte Chris ihn mit seinem kraftvollen Angriff schon fast durch den ganzen Raum getrieben. Er machte nur den Fehler, zum Ausgang zu blicken, als er versuchte, Adams Deckung mit einem Angriff auf dessen Beine zu durchbrechen. Und diesen Augenblick nutzte Adam.

Statt zurückzuweichen oder den Schlag mit seinem Schwert zu parieren, sprang er vor. Gleichzeitig ließ er sein Schwert fallen und stützte sich mit seinen Armen auf Chris' Brust ab. Überrascht von dieser Abwehr taumelte Chris einige Schritte zurück. Direkt gegen die Wand. Adam nutzte diese Chance und blockierte ihn, so dass er sich nicht rühren konnte.

"Willst du schon einen Vorgeschmack auf unsere Nacht bekommen?", flüsterte eine Stimme in Chris' Ohr. Dann fühlte er eine tastende Hand an seinem rechten Oberschenkel, die langsam nach oben wanderte.

_Nein! Ich will das nicht!_

Aber Adam kannte keine Gnade. Die Finger tasteten sich an Chris' Seite nach oben bis zu seinem Hals. Dann wanderte die Hand wieder nach unten. Am Bund angekommen verharrte sie einen Augenblick und dann wurde Chris' Hemd mit einem Ruck aus der Hose gezogen. Und Adam setzte seine Erkundung auf seiner Haut fort.

Chris hatte die Augen geschlossen und die Zähne fest zusammengepresst. Sein linker Arm wurde von Adams rechtem festgehalten und sein Schwertarm war zwischen der Mauer und seinem eigenen Körper eingeklemmt. Und Adam presste ihn mit so viel Kraft gegen die Wand, dass keine Chance bestand, diesen Zustand zu ändern.

Die Demütigung war vollkommen, als Chris spürte, wie Adams Zähne an seinem Hals knabberten. Er fühlte sich wie in einem seiner schlimmsten Albträume, aber hier bestand keine Chance aufzuwachen.

Eine Träne löste sich aus seinem Auge. Und Adam bekam es mit. Seine Hand hörte auf, seinen Oberkörper zu erkunden, dann wischte ein Finger ganz vorsichtig, fast schon zärtlich den Tropfen weg. Doch die Stimme an seinem Ohr sagte etwas ganz anderes.

"Ts, eben hattest du noch so viel Mut. Und jetzt? Ich werde diese Nacht noch viel Freude an dir haben."

Chris bezweifelte, dass dies auf Gegenseitigkeit beruhen würde. Fieberhaft suchte er nach einem Ausweg. Doch noch gab es keinen. Er konnte nur hoffen, dass Adam irgendwann einen Fehler machen würde. Aber den würde er nicht machen, wenn er sich verhielt wie die Haselmaus im Angesicht der Schlange. Deswegen beschloss er mitzumachen.

_Es ist Zeit, den Habicht loszulassen._

"Vielleicht habe ich dich gewinnen lassen, weil ich es wollte?"

Er benutzte genau den Tonfall, der Eddie immer so angemacht hatte. Und auch auf Adam schien er seine Wirkung zu haben. So eng, wie sie aneinandergepresst waren, konnte Chris es ganz genau spüren. Deswegen legte er nach.

"Es hört sich zwar verrückt an, aber ich habe schon einmal von so einer Situation geträumt."

_Es war mein schlimmster Albtraum._

"Ich habe nie zu hoffen gewagt, dass mir das wirklich passieren würde."

Versuchsweise bewegte er sein Becken.

_Hoffentlich nimmt er mir das ab. Komm schon, Junge, denk an irgendetwas Erotisches! Wenn ich keinen hoch kriege, flieg' ich auf._

Seit Chris beschlossen hatte, nicht mehr das wehrlose Opfer zu sein, hatte er keine Zeit mehr, über seine Ängste nachzudenken. Er wartete nur auf eine falsche Bewegung von Adam, um sich zu befreien.

Aber auf Adams Fehler zu warten und gleichzeitig einen hoch zu kriegen, war für Chris ein fast unmögliches Unterfangen, bis er an jene abgefahrene Szene mit Amanda im Leichenhaus dachte, die seiner jetzigen Situation so ähnlich war. Da klappte es.

Auch Adam blieb es nicht verborgen.

"Hmmm, das fühlt sich gut an. Willst du wissen, was ich nachher mit dir machen werde?"

_Ich weiß, was ich nachher mit dir machen werde! _

"Nachher? Nein, ich will, dass du es hier und jetzt machst. Ich will dich jetzt spüren."

Um seine Aussage zu bekräftigen, rieb sich Chris an Adam, soweit es seine Position zuließ. Es war eher die Andeutung einer Bewegung, aber sie erreichte ihren Zweck.

"Gott, langsam versteh' ich, was Amanda an dir findet."

_Ja, dass ich nicht aufgebe und so ein verdammter Arsch, wie du es bist, mich nicht unterkriegt._

"Morgen früh wirst du es noch viel mehr verstehen."

Chris' Stimme war nur ein Hauch.

"Bist du dir sicher?"

"Sehr sicher."

Dann war sein linker Arm frei. Es reichte noch nicht, um sich zu befreien, aber es war ein Anfang.

Vorsichtig, um Adam nicht auf dumme Gedanken zu bringen, legte er ihn auf dessen Schulter und massierte mit seinen Fingerspitzen den Haaransatz.

Ein wohliges Seufzen war die Antwort. Adams Mund, der sich bisher nur mit seinem Ohr und dem Halsansatz beschäftigt hatte, ging auf Wanderschaft. Mit vielen kleinen Küssen und noch mehr leichten Bissen bahnte er sich seinen Weg zu Chris' Mund.

Auch die Hände waren nicht untätig und stimulierten seinen Oberkörper.

Dann fanden sich ihre Lippen und Chris öffnete bereitwillig den Mund.

_Mein Gott, kann der küssen!_

Als sich ihre Lippen voneinander lösten, rang Chris nach Luft.

Adam löste sich ein wenig von Chris, so dass er sich bewegen konnte und auch seine eingeklemmte Hand frei bekam. Leider war diese inzwischen eingeschlafen und er hatte kein Gefühl mehr in ihr. Sein Schwert fiel klirrend zu Boden. Adam schien diese Geste anders zu interpretieren und ließ Chris noch mehr Spielraum.

Die Versuchung, jetzt zuzuschlagen, war groß. Aber Chris befürchtete, dass genau das beabsichtigt war. Außerdem musste er erst wieder seine Hand unter Kontrolle bekommen, bevor er eine Chance hatte. Da keine unmittelbare Gefahr bestand, beschloss er, noch einen Moment zu warten.

Er zog Adam an sich und erkundete seinen Mund. So verkorkst die Situation auch war- Chris gestand sich ein, dass es vielleicht genau daran lag - es war unheimlich erregend.

_Aber ich will nicht. Du gewinnst nicht._

Chris ließ zu, dass Adam sein Hemd aufknöpfte und es von seinen Schultern schob. Er selbst hatte inzwischen Adams T-Shirt aus der Hose gezogen und erkundete darunter dessen Oberkörper. Dabei merkte er, dass er wieder Gefühl in seiner rechten Hand hatte.

_Verlier' bloß nicht die Nerven, warte ab, sonst wird diese Nacht zur Hölle auf Erden._

_Komm Junge, lehn dich an mich. Jaa, spreiz' deine Beine, lass zu, dass ich meins in deinen Schritt schiebe und dich mit meinem Reiben anmache. Jaa, küss mich. _

_Aber DAS gefällt dir garantiert nicht._

Chris rammte mit voller Wucht sein Knie in Adams Genitalien. Doch der erwünschte Effekt war nicht halb so stark, wie Chris erhofft hatte. Zwar krümmte sich Adam, aber mit dieser Bewegung beugte er sich auch zu seinem Schwert und holte es zurück.

Auch Chris hatte sich in der Zwischenzeit seine Waffe aufgehoben und sein Hemd hochgeschoben.

Dann ging er wieder zum Angriff über. Wenn er überhaupt eine Chance haben sollte, dann jetzt, wo Adam noch mit den Auswirkungen seiner Attacke zu kämpfen hatte.

So schnell er sich auch bewegte, der andere war schneller. Chris sah das Schwert, das in seinem Bauch steckte, bevor er den Schmerz spürte. Dann wurde die Klinge zurückgezogen und das Blut sprudelte hervor.

_Gott, diese Schmerzen._

Chris presste seine Hände gegen den Bauch, um die Blutung zu stillen. Vergeblich.

"Tja Kleiner. An deiner Stelle würde ich versuchen, mich anzugreifen. Der Stich ist zwar tödlich, nur dauert das noch ein kleines Bisschen, bis du tot bist. Aber wenn du wirklich gut wärst, dann würdest du die Schmerzen ignorieren und mich angreifen. Na komm, mach schon! Das ist eine Lektion, die dir Amanda bestimmt noch nicht beigebracht hat."

"Nein, das hat sie nicht...", presste Chris hervor.

Er überwand sich, nahm seine Hände von der Wunde, griff sich das Schwert und torkelte einige Schritte auf Adam zu. Doch dann verließ ihn seine Kraft und der Schmerz übermannte ihn. Er brach zusammen und krümmte sich auf dem Boden.

_Lass mich sterben, damit diese Schmerzen aufhören._

Das Letzte, was er mitbekam, war Adam, der sich zu ihm runterbeugte. Dann hob er seine Hand und Chris sah, dass er eine Pistole hielt. Er hörte noch den dumpfen Widerhall des Schusses und dann wurde es dunkel.

Das Erwachen war schmerzhaft. Am schlimmsten war das Gefühl, keine Luft zu bekommen. Bei dem Versuch zu atmen bekam Chris einen Hustenanfall und er hustete geronnenes Blut aus seiner Lunge. Er spürte Hände, die ihn abstützten und ihm in eine sitzende Position halfen.

Irgendwann war es vorbei und er konnte ohne Probleme Luft holen. Er spürte nur noch, dass sein ganzer Körper weh tat.

Die Hände ließen ihn los. Chris konnte sich aus eigener Kraft aufrecht halten.

Er zitterte am ganzen Körper. Das war nicht nur eine Folge des Hustenanfalls, sondern ihm war schrecklich kalt. Kälter als jemals zuvor in seinem Leben.

Er bemerkte, dass er nicht mehr im Gewölbe in den Katakomben war, sondern in seinem Bett.

_Was ist passiert?_

Dann fiel sein Blick auf Adam. Er saß auf einem Stuhl neben seinem Bett und beobachte ihn. Ein Buch lag auf seinem Schoß und auf dem Nachttisch stand eine Flasche Bier. Daneben stand noch ein Glas, das Adam nahm und ihm reichte. Chris setzte sich wieder hoch und trank. Erst in dem Moment merkte er, wie durstig er war. Adam schien es zu ahnen, denn er goss das Glas noch einmal voll. Die Wasserflasche deponierte er wieder neben dem Bett.

Vorsichtig, um keine neuen Schmerzen zu verursachen, legte sich Chris zurück und zog die Decke bis zum Kinn.

Warum ist mir nur so kalt?

"Du warst fast drei Stunden tot und in der Zeit ist dein Körper ausgekühlt. Es dauert noch etwas, bis er sich wieder aufgeheizt hat."

Adam beantwortete seine unausgesprochene Frage.

Chris' Erinnerungen an das vorhergehende Training waren verschwommen. Was war passiert, dass er dabei gestorben war?

"Wie bin ich gestorben?"

"Ich habe dich erschossen."

"Wieso das?"

Chris hatte das dumme Gefühl, dass er etwas sehr Wichtiges vergessen hatte. Nur wusste er im Moment wirklich nicht, was es war.

Adam zuckte mit den Schultern.

"Ich habe es mir abgewöhnt, jemanden länger leiden zu lassen als unbedingt notwendig. Der Stich, den ich dir verpasst habe, war tödlich, aber du hättest noch mehrere Stunden gelebt, bis du an den Folgen gestorben wärst. Das wollte ich dir ersparen."

Wieso nur hatte Chris das seltsame Gefühl, dass dieser nette und fürsorgliche Adam Pierson nur eine Maske war, unter dem sich etwas ganz anderes verbarg?

Und dann kam die Erinnerung. Die Herausforderung, der Kampf und die Art, wie Adam ihn berührt hatte…

_Lass dir nichts anmerken. Wenn der merkt, dass ich Muffensausen habe, dann bin ich verloren. Schau'n mer mal, was er jetzt vorhat._

"Und wie geht es jetzt weiter?"

"Du bleibst noch mindestens eine halbe Stunde im Bett, damit sich dein Körper wieder aufheizt, dann nimmst du eine heiße Dusche und dann erwarte ich Vorschläge, was wir mit der angebrochenen Nacht machen."

"Bitte?"

Adam schien ungeduldig zu werden.

"Besser, du erinnerst dich wieder. Wir hatten die Abmachung, dass du den Rest der Nacht mit mir machen kannst, was du willst, solltest du es schaffen, mich zu verletzen."

"Aber das war doch nicht mehr während des Kampfes, ich hab dir doch nur in die Eier getreten."

"Und anschließend hast du dir wieder dein Schwert geschnappt und mich angegriffen. Aber wenn du so denkst, dann kann ich ja über unsere Nacht bestimmen."

DAS wollte Chris nicht, auf gar keinen Fall.

"Nein, du hast schon recht. Ich weiß, dass ich einen Bärenhunger habe und was mit Alkohol brauche. Kennst du da eine Kneipe oder ein Restaurant, wo es gemütlich ist?"

_In deiner Gegenwart ist mein Schlafzimmer viel zu klein. Ich bekomme Platzangst._

"_Joe's_ ist eine kleine Bluesbar, mit gutem Bier und einer kleinen, aber sehr guten Küche, die auch noch spät geöffnet hat. Hat dich Amanda nie in das Pariser Nachtleben eingeführt?"

Warum war Adam plötzlich wieder so nett? Chris nahm es ihm einfach nicht ab.

"Sie hätte, wenn ich sie gelassen hätte. Aber ich bin einfach nicht der Typ für so was und war nach dem Training einfach viel zu erledigt, um noch groß auf die Piste zu gehen. Ich habe lieber gekocht und dabei mit Amanda über Gott und die Welt diskutiert. Ich habe in der Zeit sehr viel gelernt."

"Dafür, dass du erst ein halbes Jahr im Training bist, hast du wirklich viel gelernt. Und hinterhältig bist du auch noch. Das hat dir Amanda bestimmt nicht beigebracht. Dabei hätte es gereicht, wenn du mir einfach nur auf die Zunge gebissen hättest. Das wäre auch eine Verletzung gewesen. Dein Tritt war einfach nur übel."

Chris war sich da nicht so sicher. Im Nachhinein konnte Adam viel erzählen.

"Ach ja? So wie du dich verhalten hast, war ich da aber anderer Ansicht."

"Ich wollte wissen, wie du reagieren würdest, wenn man versucht, mit dir zu spielen. Denn das werden andere Unsterbliche tun, wenn sie merken, dass du unerfahren bist. Doch ich musste feststellen, dass du viel zu stolz und dickschädelig bist, als dass man dich so einfach kleinkriegen kann. Ich habe keine Lust, Zeit und Energie in einen jungen Unsterblichen zu investieren, der beim ersten Kampf stirbt, weil er einfach nicht den nötigen Biss hat. Aber die Probe hast du bestanden. Nur wenige versuchen, sich aufzurappeln, wenn sie so behandelt werden und dann noch so einen üblen Stich abbekommen. Wenn's nach mir geht, dann hast du ab sofort einen neuen Lehrer."

Adam trank aus seiner Flasche und sah Chris an.

_Jetzt ist der Ball also bei mir._

"Wird jedes Training so wie heute laufen? Muss ich ständig befürchten, dass du mich fertig machst und andere üble Sachen mit mir anstellst?"

"Wenn du auf die sexuelle Komponente anspielst... Das hat nur heute funktioniert. Denn ich stehe nicht mehr auf Bettgefährten, die Angst haben und zu jeder Handlung gezwungen werden müssen. Beim nächsten Mal würdest du es mir einfach nicht mehr abnehmen und deswegen ganz anders reagieren."

_Und das soll ich dir glauben?_

Chris verkniff sich jedoch einen Kommentar.

"Ansonsten werde ich möglichst realitätsnah unterrichten. Deswegen werde ich dich verletzen, wenn du Fehler machst, und du stirbst, wenn es zu viele sind. Genauso wie in der Wirklichkeit. Nur wenn du lernst, während eines Kampfes deine Verletzungen und die Schmerzen zu ignorieren, hast du eine reelle Chance. Das kann man nicht simulieren. Aber ich werde nicht brutaler sein als unbedingt notwendig. So, und jetzt musst du dich entscheiden."

Adam wirkte aufrichtig und doch konnte Chris das nicht so ganz entscheiden. Dieser Mann hatte in den wenigen Stunden, die sie sich kannten, schon so oft eine andere Maske aufgezogen, dass er nicht abschätzen konnte, wie der Charakter des wahren Adam Pierson war.

_Amanda vertraut ihm. Sonst hätte sie es nicht arrangiert. Und sie denkt, dass ich anschließend eine gute Chance gegen Bechthold hätte. _

Das war für Chris' Entscheidung ausschlaggebend.

"Gut, lass es uns durchziehen. Aber wenn du einen Fehler machen solltest, dann werde ich genauso zurückschlagen."

"Das ist auch der Sinn der Übung. Aber sag mal…"

Adam leerte seine Flasche und stellte sie wieder auf den Nachttisch.

"Welcher Unsterbliche ist hinter dir her, dass du dir dieses Training antust?"

_Der Kerl ist einfach zu intelligent!_

Chris dachte einen Moment nach und entschied sich, Adam die Wahrheit zu erzählen.

"Noch ist keiner hinter mir her, aber ich denke, dass Georg Bechthold demnächst auf mich aufmerksam wird, da er auch in Frankfurt lebt."

"Warum ziehst du nicht einfach weg? Die Welt ist groß und es gibt viele schöne Plätze."

Wie sollte er etwas erklären, das er selbst noch nicht ganz erfasst hatte?

"Gott, wie soll ich es sagen? Es ist meine Heimat und ich bin einfach noch nicht bereit, sie zu verlassen. Vielleicht ist es das Gefühl, dass ich endgültig alle Brücken abbreche und es kein Zurück gibt. Außerdem habe ich dort einen Heimvorteil, da ich dort jede Straße kenne. In der Fremde kann ich auch jederzeit auf einen Unsterblichen treffen."

Ein wehmütiges Lächeln huschte über Adams Gesicht.

"Ich kann es verstehen. Solange du noch einen Ort hast, den du Heimat nennen kannst, solltest du dort bleiben. Wenn du lang genug lebst, dann wirst du dich als Heimatloser bezeichnen. Denn wenn selbst der Kulturkreis, in dem du aufgewachsen bist, nicht mehr existiert..."

Adam schien mit seinen Erinnerungen in einer ganz anderen Zeit und an einem weit entfernten Ort zu sein.

Ich hätte mir denken können, dass der Kerl schon älter ist. Aber wie alt ist er wirklich? Er könnte in Amandas Altersklasse liegen.

Doch Adam ließ seine Gedanken nicht lange schweifen.

"Wie sieht er aus? Groß, etwas älter, Glatze und kantige Gesichtszüge?"

"Ja, das trifft es."

"Ich habe ihn Ende des achtzehnten Jahrhunderts in Moskau kennen gelernt. Damals war er noch ein sehr junger und unerfahrener Unsterblicher. Aber er hatte Talent und war bereit, für sein Überleben über Leichen zu gehen. Mich wundert es nicht, dass er immer noch lebt. Aber mit etwas Training solltest du in der Lage sein, ihn zu besiegen. Du hast mindestens genau soviel Talent und den Rest lernst du auch noch. Woher weißt du eigentlich, dass er in der Stadt ist? Eigentlich sollte er dich doch auch spüren."

"Sollte er, aber ich arbeite bei der Polizei, besser gesagt beim Zoll, im Bereich Drogenfahndung, organisiertes Verbrechen. Und ich leite eine Ermittlungsgruppe, die hinter Bechthold her ist. Er wird von uns rund um die Uhr bewacht und ich bin über jeden seiner Schritte informiert ohne ihm selbst zu nahe zu kommen."

Ein leises Pfeifen kam von Adam.

"Dann wird er ja doppelt überwacht."

"Was meinst du?"

"Nichts, worauf du nicht früher oder später selber kommen wirst. Warte einfach ab und du erfährst es. Aber deine halbe Stunde ist um. Los, ab unter die Dusche"

Adam bückte sich und zog einen Stecker. Das dazugehörige Kabel wickelte er auf und zog die Heizdecke von Chris' Bett.

Dieser wollte sich noch für einen Moment einkuscheln und die Informationen verdauen. Sowenig er seinen neuen Lehrer auch kannte: Dass er jetzt nichts mehr erfahren würde, konnte er klar an seinem Gesichtsausdruck erkennen.

Und Gnade kannte er auch keine. Als Chris sich zusammenrollte, nahm er einfach die Bettdecke und zog sie ihm weg.

Murrend stand Chris auf und ging unter die Dusche.

Die nächsten Stunden waren überraschend angenehm für Chris. Sie gingen in die Bluesbar, aßen etwas, tranken Bier und lauschten der wirklich guten Livemusik.

Nur dass Adam ständig versuchte, mit ihm zu flirten, war sehr irritierend. Obwohl sein Lehrer mehr als nur heiß war, hatte Chris nicht das geringste Interesse, mit ihm etwas anzufangen. Wenn er Eddie manchmal als Vulkan empfunden hatte… Adam konnte er da nur mit einer Sonne kurz vor dem Ausbruch zur Supernova vergleichen. Definitiv zu gefährlich.

Und außerdem war Chris hetero. Nur für Eddie hatte er eine Ausnahme gemacht. Und er hatte nicht vor, noch eine zu machen. Basta.

Dann schob sich das Bild von Eddie, wie er auf der Vernissage den blonden Typen küsste, vor seine Augen. Eifersüchtig durfte er nicht werden, denn er wollte ja, dass Eddie sein eigenes Leben lebte. Statt dessen fragte er sich, ob Eddie jetzt glücklich war. Wenigstens er sollte es sein.

"Tausend Pennies für deine Gedanken!"

Adams sanfte, fast schon einschmeichelnde Stimme ließ Chris zusammenzucken.

_Ich traue dir nicht, mein Freund._

Bedauernd schüttelte Chris den Kopf und schaute Adam an.

"Vergiss es, nur lauter alte Erinnerungen. Die wenigsten davon wirklich gut."

"Du traust mir nicht."

"Gib mir einen Grund, warum ich ausgerechnet dir trauen soll. Ich glaube zwar, dass du meinen Kopf auf meinen Schultern lassen wirst, aber ansonsten wirst du versuchen, mich zu manipulieren und mit mir zu spielen. Und das will ich nicht."

"Und was ist, wenn ich nur mit dir ins Bett will?"

Chris hob eine Augenbraue.

"Und das soll ich dir glauben? Außerdem bin ich nicht schwul. Vergiss es also."

Jetzt hob Adam eine Augenbraue. Und Chris sah sich genötigt, noch mehr dazu zu sagen.

"Nicht, dass ich es nicht ausprobiert hätte. Aber die Beziehung hat nicht funktioniert. Und wenn ich jetzt mit dir ins Bett steige und es schief geht… Ich kann es mir nicht leisten, dich als Lehrer zu verlieren."

"Und wenn ich dir sage, dass du mich verlierst, wenn du nicht mit mir ins Bett gehst?"

_Er spielt schon wieder mit mir._

"Hattest du mir nicht vorhin erzählt, dass du nicht darauf stehst, deine Bettgefährten mit Gewalt ins Bett zu zerren? Oder war das eine Lüge?"

"Touché!"

Adams Lippen kräuselten sich zu einem Lächeln.

"Du lernst schnell. Aber ich hatte trotz allem den Eindruck, dass du nicht wirklich abgeneigt warst, sondern nur etwas gegen die Art meiner Werbung hattest."

Auch Chris grinste. Aber es war nicht echt. Jede Minute mit diesem Mann war ein Kampf. Und er wollte einfach nicht der Siegespreis sein.

"Fandest du? Dann sollte ich mich doch mal für den Oscar bewerben. Denn ich war anderer Meinung."

"Sicher?"

"Sehr sicher!"

Chris hatte keine Probleme, Adam in die Augen zu schauen.

Brandender Applaus unterbrach ihr Geplänkel. Der Sänger, der bisher auf einem Barhocker gesessen und sich selbst auf der Gitarre begleitet hatte, machte Feierabend und stand auf, nahm seinen Stock und verließ schwerfällig die Bühne. Chris fragte sich, was für eine Behinderung er wohl hatte. Es erstaunte ihn, dass er direkt auf ihren Tisch zukam und Adam mit einem Nicken begrüßte.

Dann wandte er sich an Chris. Er sprach englisch.

"Hallo! Ich bin Joe Dawson und mir gehört der Laden. Ich hoffe, es gefällt Ihnen hier."

Chris erhob sich halb aus seinem Stuhl und reiche ihm seine Hand. Dabei fiel ihm die Tätowierung auf, die der Barbesitzer auf dem rechten Handgelenk hatte.

"Chris Schwenk. Es ist sehr nett hier. Ihre Songs haben mir sehr gefallen."

"Freut mich. Darf ich mich zu Ihnen setzen?"

"Ich habe nichts dagegen. Adam?"

Auch dieser schüttelte seinen Kopf und Joe setzte sich auf den freien Stuhl.

Der Kellner brachte Joe etwas zu trinken und stellte auch Adam ein neues Glas hin. Chris beantwortete seinen fragenden Blick mit einem Kopfschütteln. Wenn er weiter gegen Adam bestehen wollte, dann musste er nüchtern bleiben.

"Wenn ich Ihren Akzent richtig einordne, dann sind Sie Deutscher. Was hat Sie in die Stadt der Liebe verschlagen und wie sind Sie an Adam geraten?"

_Ich hasse Smalltalk!_

Doch diesmal half ihm Adam.

"Joe, du bist zu neugierig. Wem willst du von meinem neuen Bekannten erzählen? Selbst wenn Duncan MacLeod wieder in Paris wäre, dann würde es ihn doch eh nicht interessieren."

_War da etwa Traurigkeit in seiner Stimme?_

"Das glaube ich nicht, Adam. Irgendwann wird Duncan wieder auftauchen. Er braucht noch etwas Zeit, bis seine Wunden verheilt sind. Ich bin ein alter Mann und werde es vielleicht nicht erleben, dass er wieder nach Paris kommt, aber er kann sich nicht ewig abschotten."

War dies der Joe, von dem Amanda ihre Informationen bekam? Chris hatte eine vollkommen andere Vorstellung von ihm gehabt. Härter. Jünger. Und ohne Behinderung.

"Du bist ein Optimist, Joe. Und Duncan irrt sich, wenn er glaubt, dass ich ewig auf ihn warte. Vor über fünf Jahren habe ich ihn zum letzten Mal gesehen. Aber viel schlimmer ist, dass er auch dich im Stich gelassen hat."

_Schon wieder dieser MacLeod? Wieso scheint den jeder zu kennen? Und was ist da zwischen ihm und Adam? Interessant._

"Das hat er nicht. Aber wie kommt es, dass du das in der Öffentlichkeit erzählst?"

Mit der Öffentlichkeit meinte Joe wohl Chris, denn sonst hatte niemand die Möglichkeit, ihr Gespräch mitzuhören.

"Chris kann es erfahren. Schließlich ist er mein Schüler."

Adam hatte den Moment sehr gut gewählt, denn Joe hatte gerade an seinem Bier genippt. Bei diesem Kommentar verschluckte er sich, bekam einen Hustenanfall und es dauerte etwas, bis er sich erholt hatte.

Und Chris fragte sich, was es mit diesem Mann auf sich hatte, dass Adam ihm einfach so davon erzählte.

"Du hast einen Schüler?"

"Ja, das habe ich."

Joe nahm sich jetzt die Zeit, Chris ausgiebig zu mustern. Und Chris hielt diesem Blick stand, nahm sich aber vor, nachdem die Begutachtung gut fünf Minuten gedauert hatte, bei seinen französischen Kollegen Erkundigungen über Joe Dawson einzuziehen.

Dann lehnte sich Joe zurück.

"Wie halten Sie es mit diesem Mann als Lehrer aus? Ich kann es mir nicht wirklich vorstellen, wie er Ihnen etwas beibringt."

"Er bringt mir bei, wie ich überlebe. Das ist doch das Wichtigste. Trauen Sie ihm das nicht zu?"

"Doch, aber ich frage mich, wie Sie das durchhalten. Schließlich kenne ich ihn und weiß, dass seine Geduld begrenzt ist."

"Dann muss ich ein sehr guter Schüler sein, denn mit mir hatte er Geduld."

_Jedenfalls hat er drei Stunden warten können, bis ich wieder unter den Lebenden wandelte._

"Er hat Ihr Selbstbewusstsein mit seinen sarkastischen Bemerkungen noch nicht untergraben? Wie lange trainieren Sie schon?

Chris war unsicher, wie viel er ihm erzählen konnte. Vielleicht stellte ihn Adam gerade auf die Probe. Zuzutrauen wär's ihm.

"Lange genug, um zu wissen, dass er ein ziemlicher Mistkerl sein kann. Da er mich bisher nicht klein gekriegt hat, glaube ich nicht, dass er es jetzt noch schafft. Reicht Ihnen die Information?"

Joe sah von Chris rüber zu Adam und von diesem wieder zurück zu Chris. Dabei konnte man ihm seine Gedanken fast vom Gesicht ablesen. Und diese sprach Joe dann auch aus.

"Da haben sich ja zwei gesucht und gefunden. Hoffentlich werdet ihr nie zusammen auf die Menschheit losgelassen."

Chris und Adam grinsten nur.

Der Sonntag verlief relativ ereignislos, was nicht bedeutete, dass Chris Langeweile hatte. Zwar forderte Adam Chris nicht zum Kampf, aber er ging mit ihm die Fehler der letzten Nacht durch und zeigte ihm, wie er diese vermeiden konnte. Es waren nicht wenige und Adam ließ Chris nicht ruhen, bis die Bewegungen zu einhundert Prozent stimmten.

Adam hatte nicht übertrieben - war Amanda eine harte Lehrerin, so war er grausam und unnachgiebig. Das Training dauerte trotz mehrer Pausen über sieben Stunden und Chris war anschließend fix und fertig und nicht mehr in der Lage abzuschätzen, ob er Amanda für ihren Ersatzmann küssen oder enthaupten sollte. Während des Flugs nach Deutschland schlief er ein. Zu Hause angekommen, fiel er nur noch ins Bett. Als sein Wecker am Montag um sechs Uhr klingelte, warf er ihn an die Wand und drehte sich noch mal um. Das morgendliche Training ließ er ausfallen, war aber pünktlich auf der Arbeit.

Es bereitete Chris keine Probleme, Engin vorzuspielen, dass alles in Ordnung wäre.

In den nächsten Wochen pendelte sich auch an den Wochenenden wieder eine gewisse Routine ein.

Dafür änderten sich seine Albträume. Der gesichtslose Unsterblich hatte einen Namen bekommen. Es war Adam. Chris träumte auch nicht mehr davon, dass jemand Eddie vor seinen Augen tötete, sondern von seinem Training mit Adam. Und dass dieser ihm an die Wäsche ging. Und er keine Möglichkeit hatte, sich zu wehren. Die Angst, ihm ein zweites Mal hilflos ausgeliefert zu sein, saß tief.

Im Gegensatz zu seinen Träumen hielt Adam sich in der Realität in diesem Punkt zurück. Weder flirtete er mit ihm, noch berührte er ihn in irgendeiner Art und Weise, die Chris als anstößig interpretieren konnte.

Dafür blieb der Unterricht brutal. Samstags kämpften sie. Der Kampf endete immer mit Chris' Tod. Adam war schneller und gerissener und um keinen linken Trick verlegen. Immer wurde Chris zum Schluss durch einen Schuss von seinen Leiden erlöst. Aber dies empfand er als Gnade. Auf der einen Seite hasste er seinen Lehrer für diese Art, ihn umzubringen, auf der anderen Seite war er dankbar, dass die Schmerzen endeten.

Auch wenn Adam ihn nicht mehr in sein Bett transportierte: Er war immer anwesend, wenn Chris von den Toten erwachte. Und irgendwie beruhigte Chris diese seltsame Art der Fürsorge.

Den späten Abend verbrachten sie dann in Joes Bar, aßen etwas und lauschten der Musik, falls sie sich nicht gerade Wortgefechte lieferten, die von Joe aufmerksam beobachtet wurden, doch er mischte sich niemals ein.

Am nächsten Tag wurden im Training seine Fehler vom Vortag analysiert und korrigiert. Es war stundenlange harte Arbeit.

Er musste jedes Mal, wenn er nach Paris unterwegs war, Panikattacken niederkämpfen. Der Drang, einfach vor diesem Horror, den Adam Unterricht nannte, zu fliehen, war groß. Doch traute er Adam soweit, dass er sich immer wieder überwand.

Aber auf dem Rückflug war er stolz, es wieder geschafft zu haben. Zudem machte er enorme Fortschritte. Er war wesentlich schneller und härter geworden und er lernte von Adam einige sehr unfaire Tricks, mit denen er seinen Gegner besiegen konnte.

So steckte er sich jeden Morgen eine nicht registrierte Schusswaffe ein und ein Dolch, der so austariert war, dass er ihn auch werfen konnte, war an seinem linken Unterschenkel befestigt. Jeder Unsterbliche würde eine üble Überraschung erleben, wenn derjenige versuchen sollte, ihn anzugreifen. Und wenn er das Training noch einige Monate durchhalten würde, könnte er Bechthold auch im ehrlichen Kampf besiegen. Und was waren Monate im Vergleich mit der Ewigkeit?


	11. Bernhard hat Probleme

_**Bernhard hat Probleme**_

_**November 2004 **_

Immer wieder bewunderte Chris Engins Talent, für alles und jedes auf dem Computer ein passendes Programm zu erstellen. Trotz Amandas Unterricht hatte er selbst dabei noch große Defizite. Auch wenn er inzwischen besser war, als er es Engin gegenüber zugab.

Im Moment zerbrachen sie sich den Kopf, wie die Aufgabenverteilung in Bechtholds Syndikat wohl wirklich aussah. Chris hatte am späten Nachmittag noch einen Termin beim Staatsanwalt und wollte optimal vorbereitet sein. Engin hatte dazu ein kleines Diagramm entworfen, das er mit dem Beamer an die Wand projizierte, damit sie in Ruhe über den Fall diskutieren konnten. So konnte er das Ergebnis ihres Brainstormings direkt einarbeiten. Strittig war wieder einmal der Punkt, welche Rolle Bechthold wirklich spielte.

Chris war inzwischen überzeugt, dass Bechthold der Kopf der Organisation war. Während Engin ihn irgendwo in der Führungsetagevermutete, einzig und allein verantwortlich für das Drogengeschäft. Wenn das der Fall war, dann musste es aber noch jemanden im Hintergrund geben.

Und solange sie für beide der Theorien nur Vermutungen und keine Beweis hatten, mussten sie weiterermitteln.

Der Staatsanwalt war nicht gerade glücklich, dass sie in den letzten Wochen keine Fortschritte gemacht hatten. Schließlich waren allein in Frankfurt dreißig Leute rund um die Uhr damit beschäftigt, Bechthold und Konsorten zu observieren. Und das kostete Vater Staat viel Geld.

Sie waren so in ihre Diskussion vertieft, dass sie zusammenzuckten, als die Bürotür aufgerissen wurde.

Schröder hatte es mal wieder nicht für nötig gehalten anzuklopfen, als er in ihr Büro stürmte.

Er grüßte sie noch nicht mal, sondern kam direkt zum Thema.

"Kennt ihr Bernhard Neuendorf?"

"Hallo! Schön dich zu sehen. Es freut mich, dass du uns in unserer Besprechung störst. Es war sowieso langweilig."

Doch Chris' Ironie prallte an Schröder ab.

"Ist er nun ein Informant von dir oder nicht? Wenn ja, dann hast du genau bis heute Nachmittag siebzehn Uhr Zeit, diesem Hosenscheißer zu sagen, dass er seine dreckigen Pfoten aus dem DVD-Handel raushalten soll."

"Schröder! Nun mach mal halblang und beruhige dich."

"Ich soll mich beruhigen?"

Schröder baute sich vor Chris auf und versuchte, ihn niederzustarren, gab aber kurz darauf auf, als Chris zurückstarrte. Sein Temperament hatte er aber nicht gebändigt.

"Ich weiß ja nicht, was für eine Show ihr hier abzieht. Angeblich sollt ihr ja per du mit dem Staatsanwalt sein. Fehlt nur noch, dass ihr am Wochenende auch noch mit ihm golfen geht. Jedenfalls muss es euch ja wahnsinnig befriedigen, dass ihr die Stars der Abteilung seid und so viele Leute für die Ermittlungen zugeteilt bekommt. Das ist mir im Endeffekt scheißegal."

Engin und Chris tauschten nur Blicke aus. Dass Schröder auf ihren Erfolg eifersüchtig war, pfiffen alle Spatzen von den Dächern. Doch der fuhr mit seiner Litanei fort.

"Ich habe heute einen Haftbefehl für diesen Neuendorf beantragt, weil der massenweise illegal gepresste DVDs aus dem Osten importiert und hier auf dem Schwarzmarkt verhökert. Und weißt du, was man mir eben gesagt hat? Dreimal darfst du raten! Und deswegen gebe ich dir den guten Rat, den Jungen schleunigst an die Leine zu nehmen, weil ich ihm sonst aufs Dach steigen werde, dass ihm Hören und Sehen vergeht. Und wenn er tausendmal für euer großes Ding als Kronzeuge aussagen soll. Bis dahin soll er sich gefälligst anständig verhalten. Kümmert euch noch heute darum, sonst mach' ich es."

"Was willst du von uns?"

"Schwingt die Ärsche aus euren Sesseln und fahrt zu diesem Kleinkriminellen. Pack ihn am Kragen und sag ihm, dass er dir sämtliche DVDs, die er noch nicht verkauft hat, geben soll. Dann bringst du mir die DVDs und ich verzichte darauf, eine weitere Welle zu machen. Aber wenn ich die Dinger heute Abend nicht habe, dann wird es auch für euch ungemütlich."

"Wir liefern es dir morgen. Der Staatsanwalt will mich um fünf sehen und heute Nachmittag haben wir zum ersten Mal seit Ewigkeiten einen Platz in der Schießhalle bekommen. Wenn wir den Termin streichen, dann müssen wir uns hinten anstellen und vor Mitte Dezember ist nichts mehr frei."

"Das ist mir scheißegal. Ich habe zwei Wochen recherchiert und jetzt geht mir dieser Arsch durch die Lappen! Macht was, sonst lernt ihr mich kennen!"

Schröder drehte sich um und verließ türenknallend das Büro.

Die anschließende Stille war fast schon beängstigend.

"Was hast du mit ihm angestellt?"

Chris warf Engin einen vernichtenden Blick zu.

"Wieso soll ich was gemacht haben? Seitdem wir ein Team sind, hat er uns auf dem Kieker. Der hat es einfach nicht verwunden, dass du ihn damals so einfach abgeschrieben hast und mein Partner geworden bist. Die letzten Wochen habe ich ihn noch nicht mal gesehen, soviel Arbeit wie wir hatten."

"Hast du ihn gehört? ‚Ich habe zwei Wochen recherchiert…' Für ihn ist das bestimmt eine Ewigkeit", äffte Engin. "Mann, wenn wir die ersten Ermittlungen von Mike mitrechnen, dann arbeiten wir schon seit über zwei Jahren an diesem beschissenen Fall und ein Ende ist noch nicht abzusehen. Und der meint, dass er uns in die Suppe spucken kann!"

"Manchmal frage ich mich, ob er vor seiner Scheidung auch so ein Ekelpaket war. Ich habe ihn damals kaum gekannt, selbe Abteilung, aber unterschiedliche Schichtzeiten. Oder hat ihn erst der Job so übel gemacht?"

"Ich weiß es nicht. Mir reichte die Woche, die er mir als Partner zugeteilt war, voll und ganz. Du kannst zwar ein absolutes Arschloch sein, Chris, aber man kann sich im Job immer auf dich verlassen. Egal, wie es in deinem Privatleben aussieht. Und das weiß ich sehr zu schätzen."

"Danke, das Kompliment kann ich nur zurückgeben. Aber das hilft uns jetzt nicht weiter."

"Du meinst, was wir mit Bernhard Neuendorf machen?"

Bernhard Neuendorf war damals der Durchbruch in ihrer Ermittlung gewesen. Ohne seine Tipps hätten sie bis heute noch keinen einzigen verwertbaren Beweis gegen Bechthold.

"Wir werden dem Jungen wohl oder übel einen Besuch abstatten müssen. Obwohl ich nicht wirklich glaube, dass er wieder auf die schiefe Bahn geraten ist. Als ihm damals klar geworden ist, dass die Art und Weise, wie seine Eltern ums Leben gekommen sind, Bechtholds Handschrift entspricht, da war er fix und fertig mit der Welt und wollte nichts mehr mit seinem Patenonkel zu tun haben."

"Stimmt. Das Abi hat er zwar geschmissen, dafür hat er anschließend seinen Wehrdienst abgeleistet, um ihm aus dem Weg zu gehen. Er ist letztens in eine WG eingezogen und hat im August eine Ausbildung angefangen. Irgendwas Kaufmännisches. Grundsolide. Ich kann nicht verstehen, warum er jetzt so austicken sollte."

"Hast du seine Unterlagen irgendwo griffbereit?"

Engin sah so aus, als ob er etwas nach Chris werfen wollte.

"Mann, Chris! Schau mal auf deinem Computer nach. Klick auf unseren gemeinsamen Server, arbeite dich dann logisch durch die Unterverzeichnisse und dann findest du einen winzigen kleinen Ordner, der sich Bernhard Neuendorf nennt. Unter ‚Aktuell' findest du seine Anschrift und alle weiteren Daten. Bestimmt auch einen Vermerk, wo er seine Ausbildung macht."

Ohne einen weiteren Kommentar arbeitete Chris sich durch die Ordner. Widerstand war zwecklos.

Endlich wurde er fündig und fasste den Inhalt zusammen.

"Der Junge macht bei Dachser in Frankfurt eine Ausbildung zum Speditionskaufmann und wohnt inzwischen in Offenbach. Da legt er ja jeden Tag eine nette Strecke zurück. Checkst du, ob er auf der Arbeit ist?"

"Ach, und was machst du? Faul rumsitzen?"

"Nein, ich denke für uns beide."

"Davon träumst du aber nur nachts. Du kannst ja noch nicht mal richtig mit dem Computer umgehen."

"Komm, ruf an, dafür hol' ich schon mal den Wagen und fahr' vor."

"Okay Harry. Ich kümmere mich um den Fall."

Dabei angelte sich Chris von Engins Schreibtisch den Schlüssel vom Dienstwagen und machte sich auf den Weg in die Tiefgarage. Inzwischen hatte er seine privaten Vorsichtsmaßnahmen gelockert. Es hielt es für absolut unwahrscheinlich, dass Bechthold jemals hier auftauchen würde.

Als er einige Minuten später vor dem Haupteingang hielt, da wartete Engin schon auf ihn. Kaum hatte dieser auf dem Beifahrersitz Platz genommen, als er auch schon loslegte.

"Wir müssen rüber nach Offenbach. Neuendorf hatte heute Schule und anschließend seinen freien Nachmittag. Ich hoffe nur, dass er auch zu Hause ist."

"Bei unserem Glück bestimmt nicht, aber lass es uns versuchen, bevor er in Schröders Klauen gerät. Nach all dem, was er in den letzten Jahren durchgemacht hat, soll er seine Chance haben. Und ich hoffe, dass Schröder sich irrt."

"Glaubst du wirklich, dass er die Show abgezogen hätte, wenn die Möglichkeit bestehen würde? Nee, der hatte schon alles wasserdicht gehabt, lange bevor er bei uns versucht hat, seinen Frust abzuladen. Mich ärgert nur, dass wir jetzt nicht zum Schießstand kommen. Meine Trefferquoten sind nur so gerade eben noch im grünen Bereich, ich muss dringend was dran tun. Vielleicht sollte ich Carolas Rat folgen und einem Schützenverein beitreten. Die haben auch Schießstände, wo ich regelmäßig üben könnte."

Die Art, wie Engin das Wort Schützenverein betonte, machte klar, was er wirklich darüber dachte.

Chris konnte sich über seine Trefferquote nicht beklagen. Amanda hatte in den Katakomben auch einen Schießstand eingerichtet, den er inzwischen jeden Samstag aufsuchte, bevor Adam zum Training kam.

Seine Munition besorgte er sich über diverse illegale Quellen, von denen Engin gar nichts wissen durfte.

"Das solltest du machen. Weißt du, die haben jedes Jahr so einen öffentlichen Umzug, den sie Kirmes nennen. Da musst du dann auch mitmachen. Natürlich auch die Umzüge der befreundeten Vereine. Und am Wochenende haben die dann auch noch Vereinstreffen. Ach ja, Frauen findest du da nur selten, das ist noch eine echte Männerdomäne."

"Chris, halt die Klappe und konzentrier dich auf den Straßenverkehr. Sonst vergess' ich, dass du fährst, hau dir in die Seite und du baust noch einen Unfall."

Auch wenn die Musik im Autoradio nicht wirklich sein Geschmack war, Chris summte sie so lange sehr fröhlich und sehr schief mit, bis er tatsächlich von Engin einen Hieb in die Seite bekam.

Doch er baute keinen Unfall und sie kamen sicher in Offenbach an. Das Viertel, in dem der Junge lebte, war etwas heruntergekommen. Genau so wirkte auch das Haus, in dem Bernhard Neuendorf wohnte.

Chris fühlte sich sehr an seine eigene Wohnung erinnert.

Als sie bei Bernhard klingelten, hörten sie, wie jemand die Treppe runter lief, und dann wurde die Türe geöffnet und der Junge stand vor ihnen.

Er hatte sich kaum verändert, nur wirkte er etwas härter und reifer. Chris konnte es sich nicht wirklich vorstellen, dass er so dumm war, sich auf Produktpiraterie einzulassen.

"Hallo! Da haben Sie aber Glück gehabt. Ich bin gerade von der Schule zurück und wollte noch etwas einkaufen gehen. Kommen Sie rein. Es ist zwar etwas chaotisch, aber ich kann Ihnen einen Kaffee anbieten."

So wirkte niemand, der irgendetwas verheimlichen wollte. Er wirkte richtig froh, sie zu sehen, und wollte wohl einen guten Eindruck machen. Mit einem Schlag wurde Chris klar, warum Bernhard so nervös war. Er hoffte bestimmt, dass sie Bechthold festgesetzt hatten.

Dass er ihn enttäuschen musste, bereitete Chris fast schon Magenschmerzen. Ein Seitenblick zu Engin bestätigte, dass er zum gleichen Schluss gekommen war.

Schweigend folgten sie Bernhard in seine Wohnung. Es war weniger als eine Wohnung. Es war ein kleines Zimmer in einer WG. Und erstaunlicher Weise sogar recht sauber und aufgeräumt. Dafür hatte es aber auch so gut wie keine Möbel. Nur das Bett, einen Schrank, Schreibtisch und ein Stuhl davor. Bernhard bat sie, Platz zu nehmen, und verschwand in die Küche, um den versprochenen Kaffee zu machen.

So hatten Engin und Chris etwas Zeit, um sich umzuschauen. Dabei fiel Chris auf, wie ärmlich das Zimmer war. Kein Computer, kein Fernseher - ein kleiner CD-Player schien der einzige Luxusgegenstand in diesem Raum zu sein. Wenn Chris da an den Reichtum dachte, mit dem der Junge damals umgeben gewesen war…

_Glaubte er etwa, für seine Zeit als Bechtholds Patensohn büssen zu müssen?_

"Glaubst du Schröder?"

"Nie im Leben, der ist clean, und wenn nicht, dann ist er zu gut für Schröder. Mal hören, was er sagt."

Kurz darauf kam Bernhard mit zwei dampfenden Tassen zurück. Als er sie ansah, schien er zu merken, dass irgendetwas nicht stimmte, denn sein Gesicht bekam einen abweisenden Ausdruck.

Chris nippte erst an seiner Tasse, bevor er anfing.

"Leider kommen wir nicht, um dir zu sagen, dass Bechthold verhaftet worden ist. Es geht um etwas anderes."

Die Enttäuschung war dem Jungen vom Gesicht abzulesen. Er stellte seine Tasse auf dem Schreibtisch ab. Dann drehte er sich zu ihnen um.

"Es hätte ja sein können, dass ich doch einmal Glück in meinem Leben habe, aber scheinbar ist das nicht so. Dann wäre es sehr nett von Ihnen, wenn Sie mir sagen, worum es geht."

Bernhard lehnte sich an den Schreibtisch und verschränkte seine Arme vor der Brust.

_Das wird nicht leicht sein._

"Ein Kollege kam heute in unser Büro und hat behauptet, dass du DVDs vertickst. Illegal gebrannte DVDs. Wir glauben ihm nicht und wollen von dir wissen, wie er auf diese Idee kommen konnte. Das Problem ist, dass er scheinbar handfeste Beweise hat und einen Haftbefehl beantragen will. Im Moment weiß ich nicht, was wir dagegen tun sollen. Sorry, Junge, aber du steckst schon wieder verdammt tief in der Scheiße."

"Verdammt! Verdammt! Verdammt! Wenn ich den Scheißkerl in meine Finger bekomme, dann bring' ich ihn um!"

Entgegen seiner Erwartungen war Bernhard weder deprimiert, noch wirkte er frisch ertappt. Er war sauer.

Dann blickte er abwechselnd Chris und Engin an.

"Ihr müsst mir glauben. Ich wusste nicht, was in den Paketen war, die ich ausgefahren habe. Benny, ein Klassenkamerad, erzählte mir, dass er sich in seinem Laden noch etwas Geld verdient, indem er die Pakete, die sie normalerweise dem Kurierdienst anvertrauen würden, am Samstag selber ausfährt. Mit dem Geld, das ich als Azubi verdiene, komme ich nicht weit. Mein Auto und Lebensmittel kann ich mir leisten, dann ist Ende. Deswegen habe ich mich vor zwei Monaten angeboten auszuhelfen. Er erzählte nämlich, dass es inzwischen zuviel war, als dass er es noch alleine schaffen würde. Und dieses Schwein hat mich reingelegt."

"Gibt es Zeugen oder irgendwelche Beweise?"

"Glaubt ihr mir nicht?"

_Mein Gott, ist der Junge naiv. Hat er denn nichts dazu gelernt?_

Der Drang, Bernhard gleichzeitig durchzuschütteln und tröstend in den Arm zu nehmen, war groß, aber Chris bezweifelte, dass Bernhard verstehen würde, was er damit ausdrücken wollte, deswegen ließ er es. Aber er ging zu ihm und lehnte sich neben ihn an den Schreibtisch. Diese leichte Berührung sollte helfen, Spannungen abzubauen, behauptete jedenfalls Amanda. Ausprobieren konnte nicht schaden.

"Ich glaube dir, aber darum geht es nicht. Ich muss meinem Kollegen, der übrigens ein ausgemachtes Arschloch ist, überzeugen, dass du nicht der Richtige bist. Er will entweder einen Berg DVDs haben, die er stolz präsentieren kann, oder Köpfe. Und ich will nicht, dass du einer dieser Köpfe bist."

Es war deprimierend für Chris. An Leute, die die ganz großen Dinger drehten, kamen sie nicht ran, weil sie keine Beweise hatten, und Bernhard würde bestraft werden, weil er zu vertrauensselig war. Die nächsten Sätze von dem Jungen bestätigten es.

"Vielleicht ist es auch besser so. Ich habe keine Beweise gegen Benny. Samstag war ich das letzte Mal unterwegs. Er hat behauptet, dass sein Chef verboten hat, dass ich weiter mitmache, weil es Schwarzarbeit ist. Hat es mir aber erst gesagt, als ich ihm Samstagnachmittag die Empfangsquittungen gegeben habe. Werde ich deswegen verhaftet?"

"Glaube ich kaum. Du warst ja bei den Dingern, die du früher gedreht hast, so schlau, dich immer im Hintergrund zu halten. Und du bist noch keine einundzwanzig."

"Und was ist, wenn ich Sie bitte, mich zu verhaften?"

Chris musterte Bernhard. Warum hatte er diesen Wunsch?

"Wieso sollten wir?"

"Es ist so, dass ich vor zwei Wochen auf der Arbeit zum ersten Mal seit einer Ewigkeit von meinem hochgeschätzten Patenonkel eine Mail bekomme habe. Fragt mich nicht, wie er an meine Adresse gekommen ist. Inzwischen bekomme ich von ihm pro Tag zwei bis drei Mails, die ich alle lösche. Aber er schreibt, dass er nicht versteht, warum ich den Kontakt zu ihm abgebrochen habe, und dass er mich für einer Aussprache besuchen will."

Jetzt wirkte er regelrecht verängstigt.

"Ich will ihn aber nicht sehen. Ich habe Angst, was dann passieren wird. Ich kriege ja schon Panik, wenn ich nur an ihn denke. Er hat mich damals manipuliert und mit mir gespielt. Ich will das nicht."

_Das könnte glatt Adam sein. Nur dass ich nicht mitspiele._

"Warum bist du nicht schon vor zwei Wochen zu uns gekommen?"

Engin sagte keinen Ton und schaute nur zu. Chris gegenüber behauptete er immer, dass dieser auf seine Gegenüber sensibler reagieren würde, als er es jemals könnte. Chris hatte da seine eigene Theorie, die von einem Märchenerzähler handelte, der trotz großer Klappe insgeheim schrecklich schüchtern war. Aber dafür hatte er andere Qualitäten.

Und jetzt stand er schon wieder daneben und beobachtete. Und Chris kam sich so hilflos vor.

"Wie solltet ihr mir helfen? Ihr schafft es doch noch nicht mal, den Mord an meinen Eltern aufzuklären, und dann wollt ihr mir jetzt helfen? Vergesst es. Da muss ich alleine durch."

"Ich kann dich zu gut verstehen. Ich mach' dir jetzt ein Angebot. Als Privatmann und nicht als Bulle. Hier hast du meine Karte. Ich bin in der Woche immer zu erreichen und kann dann im Notfall auch schnell bei dir sein. Am Wochenende bin ich zwar auf meinem Handy immer erreichbar, aber weil meine Freundin weit weg wohnt, nicht so schnell zurück. Wenn irgendetwas mit Bechthold ist, dann ruf mich an. Ich deponiere einen Schlüssel und du kannst in meine Wohnung. Bis er dich da findet, haben wir einen Vorsprung."

_Heiliger Boden dürfte selbst für Bechthold ein gutes Argument sein._

"Und wenn alle Stricke reißen, dann helfe ich dir beim Untertauchen. Wir haben inzwischen so viele Beweise gegen Bechthold, dass wir im Notfall auf dich verzichten können. Du bist zu jung, um zu sterben."

Chris fragte sich, auf was er sich da gerade einließ. Es war gefährlich, verdammt gefährlich, aber er wollte Bernhard nicht im Stich lassen.

"Aber wenn ihr so viele Beweise gegen ihn habt, warum greift ihr nicht jetzt schon zu?"

Es war nicht nur eine Frage von Bernhard, es war ein Vorwurf.

"Auch wenn Bechthold ein hohes Tier oder vielleicht sogar der Boss ist... Solange wir nur ihn hochgehen lassen, gibt es einen anderen, der ihn ersetzt. Wir wollen die gesamte Organisation. Einfach alle. Denn wenn wir die verhaften, dann hinterlassen sie eine große Lücke."

"Ja, und? Da stehen die Gauner doch bestimmt in den Startlöchern, um diese Lücke auszufüllen. Wo ist da der Unterschied?"

"Dass sich die Russen, Italiener, Chinesen oder wer auch immer erst mal um dieses Vakuum streiten werden. Besser gesagt werden sie sich erst mal zerfleischen, bis der Stärkste die Lücke schließt. Und dann geht alles wieder von vorne los."

"Aber wenn dann alles wieder von vorne los geht, warum macht ihr es überhaupt? Das ist doch sinnlos."

Das war eine Frage, die sich Chris auch schon oft gestellt hatte. Besonders in den Momenten, wo er das Gefühl hatte, gegen Windmühlen zu kämpfen und nie sein Ziel zu erreichen. Aber er hatte eine Antwort gefunden. Nicht wirklich befriedigend, aber es war wohl die Wahrheit.

"Manchmal glaube ich das auch. Aber dann denke ich wieder, dass sich die Gewaltspirale immer weiter drehen würde, wenn wir nichts dagegen unternehmen. Und dass wir bald in Chaos und Anarchie leben würden, wenn ich einfach nur daneben stehe und nichts tue. Und deswegen will ich dir helfen. Weil ich nicht will, dass man Unschuldige verarscht und in den Knast steckt. Wirst du mich anrufen?"

Chris griff hinter sich und seine Kaffeetasse. Der Kaffee war zwar nicht mehr heiß, aber so hatte er eine Beschäftigung und konnte es vermeiden, Bernhard anzusehen. Er wollte ihm nicht das Gefühl geben, unter Druck gesetzt zu werden.

Doch als er plötzlich stechenden Kopfschmerz verspürte, wurden all seine Pläne über Bord geworfen. Ein Unsterblicher war in der Nähe. Und Chris hatte die böse Vermutung, dass es sich um Bechthold handelte. Dieser durfte ihn aber nicht bei Bernhard sehen.

Auch wenn es eigentlich zu spät war... Er musste retten, was noch zu retten war.

Er stellte die Tasse ab und machte einen Schritt nach vorne.

"Komm, Engin, wir müssen los. Bernhard, du hast meine Karte. Benutze sie auch."

Bevor Engin noch groß reagieren konnte, hatte Chris ihn auch schon an der Schulter gepackt und schob ihn aus dem Zimmer. Sie waren gerade im Flur angekommen, als es auch schon klingelte.

Zu spät. Scheiße, verdammte.

"Gibt es hier einen Hinterausgang? Ich glaube nicht, dass du willst, dass deine Kumpels erfahren, dass du gute Verbindungen zur Polizei hast."

Doch Bernhard schüttelte nur den Kopf.

"Den gibt es nicht. Und zudem sind das nicht meine Kumpels. Ich wohne hier und teile mir mit denen Bad und Küche. Wenn einer von denen seinen Schlüssel vergessen haben sollte, ist das sein Problem. Sie sind mir scheißegal. Außerdem erwarte ich keinen Besuch, also brauch' ich unten gar nicht aufzumachen."

In Gedanken ging Chris alle Flüche durch, die er kannte. Als das nicht reichte, versuchte er es auf Englisch und Französisch. Dann hatte er sich wieder unter Kontrolle. Er bezweifelte, dass Bechthold sich von einer verschlossenen Haustüre aufhalten lassen würde. Eine wertvolle Minute verrann, während Chris eine Lösung suchte. Bevor er eine gefunden hatte, klopfte es an der Wohnungstür.

_Jetzt bin ich verloren. Wie komme ich da nur raus?_

"Tja, dein Besuch erweist sich als sehr hartnäckig. Du solltest die Tür aufmachen, bevor er versucht, sie mit Gewalt aufzubrechen. Dann machen wir uns auch gleichzeitig auf den Weg."

Es hörte sich in Chris' Ohren so falsch an. Die anderen mussten doch merken, dass irgendetwas mit ihm nicht stimmte. Aber weder Engin noch Bernhard schien etwas aufzufallen.

Als der hartnäckige Besucher zum zweiten Mal klopfte, öffnete Bernhard die Tür. Chris wollte sich eigentlich einfach seitlich durchdrängeln, aber es ging nicht. Bechthold blockierte den Ausgang und drängte sich sofort in die Wohnung, ohne Bernhard eine Möglichkeit zu geben, ihm die Tür vor der Nase zuzuschlagen.

"Hallo, mein Junge! Wir haben uns lange nicht mehr gesehen. Ich habe dich sehr vermisst."

Obwohl Bechthold den Eindruck machte, auf Bernhard fixiert zu sein, wusste Chris es besser.

"Ich dich aber nicht. Ich will nichts mehr mit dir zu tun haben. Bitte geh."

"Warum willst du denn nichts mehr mit mir zu tun haben? Ich habe es damals nicht verstanden, habe es auf deine Pubertät geschoben und dass du vielleicht die falschen Freunde hattest. Deswegen möchte ich dich bitten, mir alles zu erklären."

Wenn Chris es nicht besser gewusst hätte, dann hätte er Bechthold wirklich für den rechtschaffenen Mann gehalten, den er gerade spielte. Auch Bernhard glaubte kein Wort.

"Vergiss es. Wir werden nicht reden. Ich lass mich nicht von dir einwickeln. Und jetzt geh."

Sie standen immer noch im Flur. Chris fühlte sich der Situation ausgeliefert. Wenn er jetzt durch die Tür verschwinden würde, dann würde er Bernhard im Stich lassen. Wenn er aber bliebe und sich einmischte, dann würde er nicht nur sich selbst gefährden, sondern bei Bechthold den Eindruck erwecken, dass der Jung wichtig für ihn war. Die Folgen wollte er sich nicht ausmalen.

Doch jetzt mischte sich Engin ein.

"Ich möchte mich nicht in Ihre Auseinandersetzung einmischen, aber wir müssen jetzt los. Herr Neuendorf, ich denke, dass Sie in den nächsten Tagen einen positiven Bescheid von uns erhalten werden. Und um der Polizei Arbeit zu ersparen, nehmen wir Ihren unerwünschten Besuch gleich mit."

"Sie halten sich gefälligst aus unseren Angelegenheiten raus. Das ist eine Sache zwischen mir und meinem Patenkind. Was machen Sie hier? Ich habe Sie doch schon mal gesehen!"

Und Chris fragte sich, warum Engin im falschen Moment mutig war und so etwas sagen musste. Denn ihm schwante sehr Übles.

"Wir sind Außendienstmitarbeiter des Sozialamtes und bearbeiten einen Antrag von Herrn Neuendorf. Wenn Sie so freundlich wären, uns zu begleiten."

_Seit wann tragen Sozialarbeiter Schulterhalfter? Halt die Klappe, bevor du uns endgültig ruinierst!_

Jetzt schenkte Bechthold Engin seine ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit und musterte ihn von oben bis unten.

"So, so, mein Patenkind hat beim Sozialamt einen Antrag gestellt. So weit hat er es also gebracht. Er schnorrt vom Staat Geld. Wenn er noch bei mir wohnen würde, dann gäbe es dieses Problem nicht. Das sollten Sie in Ihren Akten vermerken."

Engin war wohl entschlossen, diese Nummer durchzuziehen, er nahm aus seiner Jacke seinen kleinen Notizblock und einen Stift.

"Können Sie uns bitte Ihren Personalausweis zeigen, Herr... Entschuldigung, aber Sie haben uns Ihren Namen noch nicht genannt. Wir werden die Daten aufnehmen und prüfen, ob Herr Neuendorf tatsächlich Ihnen gegenüber anspruchsberechtigt ist."

"Bechthold, Georg Bechthold. Wir sind nicht miteinander verwandt, aber er ist mein Patenkind. Wenn Sie diesen Starrkopf auch noch bewegen können, mir zuzuhören, dann wäre ich Ihnen sehr verbunden. Aber bevor Sie Ihre _Kollegen _von der Polizei bemühen, gehe ich selber. Mich wundert nur, dass Ihr werter Partner nichts zu sagen hat. Wir haben uns doch damals auf der Vernissage getroffen, da war er doch der Wortführer."

"Ich habe ab und zu Migräne und kurz bevor Sie eintrafen, fing es wieder an. Dann ist mir nicht nach Reden. Wenn ich nachher eine Tablette genommen habe, dann bin ich wieder fit. Aber mein Kollege ist mindestens genauso kompetent wie ich es bin."

Dann lass uns spielen. Irgendwie muss ich uns aus dieser Situation retten. Schließlich habe ich das Spiel von einem Meister der Täuschung gelernt.

Engin hatte die Daten von Bechtholds Personalausweis abgeschrieben und reichte ihn wieder seinem Besitzer. Bechthold nahm ihn, steckte ihn aber nicht in seine Ausweismappe, sondern spielte damit. Währenddessen musterte er Chris und blickte ihm direkt in die Augen.

Dieser wusste, was von ihm erwartet wurde. Er schaute recht schnell zur Seite und massierte seine Stirn.

Bechthold ging auf das Spiel ein.

"Haben Sie oft diese Schmerzen?"

"Eigentlich sehr selten. Ich habe das Gefühl, dass Messer in meinen Kopf stechen und dann wird es zu einem dumpfen Dröhnen. Wenn ich so darüber nachdenke, zum letzten Mal hatte ich diese Schmerzen vor einiger Zeit gehabt. Das war auf dieser Vernissage! Zufälle gibt es."

Chris ließ seine Hand sinken und schaute Bechthold verblüfft an.

Doch dieser ließ nur den Hauch eines Lächelns sehen, drehte sich um und verließ kommentarlos die Wohnung.

_Ob er mir den unwissenden Unsterblichen abnimmt?_

Es war als Ablenkungsmanöver gedacht, damit Bechthold sich nicht auf Bernbard konzentrierte. Auch wenn er damit einen Tanz auf dem Drahtseil riskierte. Sollte er zuviel Interesse an Bernhard zeigen, würde er ihn in Gefahr bringen.

Eigentlich gab es noch etwas, was er unbedingt loswerden musste, bevor er explodierte.

Der Drang einfach loszubrüllen war groß. Aber Chris beherrschte sich. Schließlich war Bernhard in der Nähe und es war das erste Mal, dass sich Engin so einen Fehler erlaubt hatte. Und Chris selber hatte sich auch nicht durch besondere Schlagfertigkeit hervorgetan.

Doch Bernhard stand immer noch an der Tür und starrte auf einen imaginären Punkt an der Wand. Er durfte auf keinen Fall mitbekommen, dass da gerade etwas schief gelaufen war.

Deswegen schluckte Chris alles runter. Fürs erste jedenfalls.

"Ph, sag mir, dass das nicht wahr ist. Hatte Bechthold in seinen Mails geschrieben, wann er vorbeikommen wollte?"

Damit wandte Chris sich an Bernhard, der noch unter Schock zu stehen schien.

"Nein, das hat er nicht. Wenn er sich angekündigt hätte, dann wäre ich bestimmt nicht hier gewesen. Ich habe keinen Besuch erwartet. Wie denn auch, wenn ich noch nicht mal 'ne Freundin habe. Woher wusste Georg, dass ich jetzt zu Hause bin? Das ist ziemlich unheimlich."

"Bei seiner Organisation ist das kein Wunder. Der hat bestimmt einen seiner Handlanger auf dich angesetzt. Wir können nicht all seine Leute beobachten."

"Das stimmt. Und wie geht es weiter?"

Das war selbst für Chris eine sehr gute Frage.

"Das hängt von einigen Punkten ab. Zum einem, ob du wirklich einen Antrag beim Sozialamt gestellt hast."

Bernhard errötete und nickte verlegen.

"Ich drehe jeden Cent dreimal um und trotzdem komme ich vorne und hinten nicht klar. Dabei hab ich noch nicht mal ein Handy. Wenn das nicht wäre, dann hätt' ich doch nie bei Benny mitgemacht. Aber selbst mit dem Geld reichte es nicht wirklich. Mein Wagen braucht demnächst eine neue Kupplung und ich habe keine Ahnung, wovon ich's bezahlen soll."

Er sah sehr deprimiert aus.

"Ein Arbeitskollege, der mitbekommen hat, dass meine Eltern tot sind und ich keine andere Unterstützung habe, meinte, dass ich mit meinem Ausbildungsgehalt ein Anrecht auf Mietbeihilfe habe und auch noch andere Leistungen vom Staat in Anspruch nehmen kann. Vor zwei Wochen war ich da und seitdem warte ich auf Antwort. Ihr werdet es nicht glauben, aber da ich beim Bund übers Wochenende nie nach Hause gefahren bin, sondern immer Stallwache gemacht habe, konnte ich etwas Geld sparen. Aber davon ist nichts mehr übrig. Denn die Lichtmaschine von meinem Wagen war letzten Monat kaputt. Und wenn das Sozialamt nicht bald in die Gänge kommt, werde ich wohl die Lehre abbrechen müssen und jobben gehen."

In Chris kochte es. Wieso wurde dieser Junge bloß so ungerecht behandelt? Dabei wollte er doch ehrlich leben.

"Das wirst du nicht!"

"Wieso nicht?"

"Weil Engin und ich jetzt zum Sozialamt fahren und uns die Verantwortlichen vorknöpfen werden. Ich kann dir keinen Geldsegen versprechen, aber ich werde dafür sorgen, dass dein Antrag mit größter Priorität behandelt wird. Irgendwie muss es sich doch auszahlen, dass du ehrlich sein willst."

"Sind Sie sicher, dass Sie das machen wollen?"

"Weißt du, an irgendjemand muss ich doch den Frust auslassen, dass Bechthold vor mir stand, ich aber nichts unternehmen konnte. Und so kannst du allen gegenüber behaupten, dass wir nur aus diesem Grunde hier gewesen sind. Du weißt nicht, dass wir von der Polizei sind. Egal, wer dich fragt. Hast du das kapiert?"

Bernhard nickte zustimmend.

"Gut, dann machen wir uns auf dem Weg. Die werden uns kennen lernen. Und um die Sache mit den DVDs kümmern wir uns auch."

Während der letzten Worte fühlte Chris, wie seine Kopfschmerzen verschwanden. Bechthold war also außer Reichweite. Und Chris wusste nicht, ob er es als gutes oder schlechtes Zeichen deuten sollte.

Aber falls er einige seiner Handlanger dagelassen hatte, dann würden die feststellen, dass sie wirklich zum Sozialamt fuhren. Aber ob das reichte, war die andere Frage.

Das einzig beruhigende war, dass ihr Dienstwagen auf die Stadt Frankfurt zugelassen war. Wenn Bechthold nicht noch weitere Quellen hatte, würde er anhand ihres Kennzeichens nichts erfahren.

Sie verabschiedeten sich von Bernhard und machten sich dann auf den Weg.


	12. Diskussionen

_**Diskussionen im Auto**_

Als sie wieder im Auto waren, konnte Chris sich nicht mehr beherrschen und sagte Engin seine Meinung.

"Sach mal Engin, was hast du dir bei dem Scheiß eigentlich gedacht? Ich hatte zwar einen Blackout, aber das hatte wenigstens den Vorteil, dass ich meine Klappe gehalten habe."

"Was hätten wir denn sagen sollen? Etwa die Wahrheit?"

_Ganz ruhig bleiben. Nicht aufregen._

Wenn er selbst nicht versagt hätte, dann wären sie jetzt nicht in dieser Situation. Chris war hauptsächlich auf sich selbst wütend, weniger auf Engin. Und doch musste seinem Partner klar machen, dass er einen grundlegenden Fehler gemacht hatte.

Nachdem er im Geiste bis zehn gezählt hatte, redete Chris weiter. Er sprach leise und sehr ruhig.

"Etwas, das der Wahrheit so nahe kommt wie irgend möglich. Mensch, Bechthold ist ein alter Hase. Denkst du, der ist so blind und erkennt nicht, dass wir Schulterhalfter tragen? Es hätte doch gereicht, ihm zu erzählen, dass wir vom Zoll sind und wegen Produktpiraterie Nachforschungen über einen Klassenkameraden anstellen. Aber mir ist es ja auch erst eingefallen, als du schon dran warst. Schwamm drüber."

Damit startete Chris den Wagen und fuhr los. Musik hatte er keine angestellt und nach einem Gespräch war ihm nicht zumute.

Nach einigen Minuten unterbrach Engin das düstere Schweigen.

"Chris, fahr zur Seite und halt an!"

Dieser schaute in das ungewöhnlich ernste Gesicht seines Beifahrers und befolgte dessen Wunsch.

Kurz darauf standen sie und Chris drehte sich zu Engin.

"Verdammt noch mal, Chris. Du machst mich mit deinem Schweigen wahnsinnig! Das passt nicht zu dir. Es macht mich krank. Ich weiß, dass ich eben Scheiße gebaut habe, also hör bitte auf, lass dein Gewitter über mich kommen, und dann ist gut."

"Wieso zum Geier sollte ich dich anbrüllen, wenn ich selber Scheiße gebaut habe? Ich habe durch mein Verhalten Bernhard mehr gefährdet, als du ahnen kannst."

_Scheiße! Das war zuviel!_

"Ach ja? Und warum sagst du mir nicht, was los ist? Verdammt! Ich bin dein Partner! Wenn du mir nicht vertraust und erzählst, was los ist, wie sollen wir denn noch vernünftig weiterarbeiten?"

Bevor Chris antworten konnte, stieg Engin aus und lehnte sich gegen den Wagen.

Chris folgte ihm, froh, dass es nicht regnete. Er lehnte sich auch an den Wagen und versuchte die richtigen Worte zu finden. Doch Engin kam ihm zuvor.

"Denkst du, mir ist nicht aufgefallen, dass du nahe dran warst, in Panik auszubrechen, bevor Bechthold überhaupt in der Tür stand? Und dann hast du ihn wie eine verhuschte Haselmaus angesehen, die darauf wartete, dass die Eule zuschlagen würde. Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass dieser Ausdruck irgendwann mal auf dich zutreffen würde. Du bist sonst der Jäger! Und jetzt will ich eine Erklärung hören!"

Die Stille war trotz der vorbeifahrenden Autos da. Greifbar und bedrohlich.

Konnte er es Engin anvertrauen? Oder gefährdete er ihn mit dem Wissen? Aber wenn selbst Adam einem Sterblichen wie Joe vertraute, dann konnte er es doch Engin erzählen. Oder doch nicht?

"Es ist etwas Persönliches zwischen Bechthold und mir."

"Bitte? Ihr kennt euch doch überhaupt nicht."

Es war nicht leicht für Chris. Schließlich hatte er in den letzten Monaten niemanden gehabt, dem er außer Engin wirklich vertrauen konnte. Und er wollte Engin nicht verlieren. Trotzdem fragte sich Chris, ob es eine gute Idee war, ihm die ganze Wahrheit zu erzählen. Es würde ihre Beziehung in einer Art und Weise verändern, die er nicht einschätzen konnte. Aber er konnte ja einige kleine Details auslassen. Und solange Engin nicht nachhakte, war's halt die Wahrheit.

"Stimmt. Du weißt, dass ich ein Waisenkind bin und dass ich von Adoptiveltern großgezogen worden bin."

"Ja, du hast es mir erzählt. Aber was hat es mit…"

"Wenn du mich ausreden lässt, dann verstehst du die Zusammenhänge. Naja, verstehen ist zuviel gesagt, ich kapier's ja selbst nicht ganz."

Chris fuhr mit den Fingern durch seine Haare.

"Jedenfalls hat es mich nie losgelassen und ich habe immer wieder versucht, etwas über meine wahre Herkunft zu erfahren. Vor etwas mehr als einem Jahr bekam ich dann die ersten Informationen. Frag' mich bitte nicht, was es ist, ich bin einfach noch nicht so weit, um das weiterzuerzählen. Ich hab' es noch nicht verarbeitet. Aber hab's mir soweit zusammenreimen können, dass Bechthold versuchen wird, mich umzubringen, wenn er etwas über meine Herkunft erfährt. Und ich habe das üble Gefühl, dass allein mein Aussehen ihn schon auf die Fährte gebracht hat."

Dabei wagte er nicht, Engin ins Gesicht zu sehen. Er hatte Angst, dass sein Partner ihm die Story nicht abnehmen würde, schließlich war das was er erzählte sehr wirr und nicht wirklich informativ. Seine größte sorge war, dass Engin deswegen die Zusammenarbeit kündigen würde. Engins Kommentar schien Chris' Befürchtungen zu bestätigen. Er schien ziemlich verärgert.

"Und warum erzählst du mir das erst jetzt? Wie lange quälst du dich schon damit rum? Weißt du, dass du eigentlich gar nicht mehr an dem Fall recherchieren dürftest?"

Engin hatte sich vor Chris aufgebaut und dieser hatte das dumpfe Gefühl, von ihm gepackt und durchgeschüttelt zu werden, wenn er etwas Falsches sagte.

"Wir sind Schreibtischtäter, Engin! Ich weiß normalerweise ganz genau, wo Bechthold ist, und ich kann ihm aus dem Weg gehen. Aber was meinst du, wie du eben reagiert hättest, wenn du es gewusst hättest? Bestimmt nicht anders als ich. Es reicht doch schon, wenn einer von uns einen Blackout hatte. Und außerdem befürchte ich, dass Bechthold jeden umbringen wird, der über meine Herkunft Bescheid weiß. Ich wollte dich einfach nicht gefährden."

"Und was weiß ich jetzt über dich? Gar nichts! Wieso sollte er mich deswegen umbringen?"

Engin hatte doch tatsächlich Chris am Kragen gepackt und stieß ihn gegen den Wagen.

Doch der drehte den Spieß um, riss sich los und presste Engin gegen das Auto.

"Bechthold ist ein Psychopath. Ich weiß inzwischen Sachen über ihn, die du gar nicht wissen willst. Und ich werde es dir auch nicht erzählen, weil es reicht, dass einer von uns Albträume hat. Und weil er verrückt ist, würde er alles und jeden umbringen. Alleine nur um mich zu verletzen. Eigentlich sollte ich meine Koffer packen, mir falsche Papiere zulegen und sämtliche Brücken hinter mir abbrechen. Freunde sagen mir, dass Bora Bora eine sehr schöne Insel ist. Aber ich kann es nicht. Ich weiß nicht wirklich warum, aber ich bleibe hier. Aber es ist auch meine Entscheidung, dass ich niemanden gefährden will. Hast du das kapiert?"

Chris brüllte Engin an. Er schrie all seinen Frust heraus und danach blieb nur noch eine Leere in ihm zurück. Er hatte das Gefühl, ausgelaugt zu sein und keine Energie mehr zu haben. Chris ließ Engin los, lehnt sich wieder ans Auto, schloss die Augen und wartete auf eine Reaktion von seinem Partner. Und Chris hatte nicht die geringste Ahnung, wie diese ausfallen würde.

Engin schwieg. Doch es war nicht mehr die beängstigende Stille wie noch vor wenigen Minuten. Er war die Ruhe nach einem Gewitter, das die Luft gereinigt hatte.

Aber ob Engin auch so dachte und wie es jetzt weitergehen würde, das wusste Chris nicht. Das hing ganz von Engin ab.

Doch dieser überraschte ihn.

"Ist das der Grund, warum du dich von Eddie getrennt hast? Um ihn nicht zu gefährden? Und was ist mit Amanda? Gefährdest du sie nicht auch?"

Wieso musste Engin nur so intelligent sein und sich sofort die Schwachpunkte herauspicken?

"Nein, nicht wirklich. Vielleicht hat mich Bechthold dazu gebracht, meine Beziehung mit Eddie eher zu überdenken, als ich es sonst getan hätte, aber er ist nicht der Grund gewesen... Vielleicht ein Auslöser. Und Amanda… Amanda lässt sich selbst von Bechthold nicht aufhalten, wenn sie etwas haben will. Und sie wollte mich. Das war noch ein Grund, um über mein Verhältnis zu Eddie nachzudenken. Ich habe Amanda gesagt, dass sie meinetwegen vielleicht Ärger mit Bechthold bekommen könnte, hat aber nur mit den Achseln gezuckt und gemeint, dass sie mir beim Untertauchen helfen könnte, wenn ich mich dazu entschließen würde."

_Bleibe so nah wie möglich bei der Wahrheit und niemand merkt die Lüge, die dahinter steckt._

"Und wie soll es jetzt weiter gehen, Chris?"

Er öffnete die Augen und sah Engin an.

"Wir fahren zum Sozialamt und machen die Leute rund. Bernhard soll so schnell wie möglich seine Unterstützung bekommen. Dann muss ich mich beeilen, denn um fünf ist der Termin beim Staatsanwalt."

Das war keine gute Antwort, denn Engin sah ihn böse an.

"Das meine ich nicht. Und das weißt du ganz genau. Also versuch' nicht, mich hinzuhalten."

"Wenn es nach mir ginge, dann würde sich nichts ändern. Ich will Bechthold in den Knast bringen. Nicht nur, damit ich vor ihm sicher bin. Denn dann hätten wir ihn schon vor einem halben Jahr verhaften können. Ich will alle haben. Ich habe mehr als genug Gründe dafür. Aber ich habe nicht vor, deswegen irgendwelche Beweise zu fälschen oder irgendetwas anderes Illegales zu machen, denn ich begebe mich nicht auf sein Niveau. Kannst du damit leben?"

Als er es aussprach, wusste Chris, dass es die Wahrheit war. Ihm lag nichts daran, Bechthold herauszufordern, die Gefahr, selber den Kopf zu verlieren war viel zu groß. Doch nach allem, was er über Bechthold erfahren hatte, konnte er es auch nicht mit seinem Gewissen vereinbaren, diesen Mann frei herumlaufen zu lassen.

_Komm, Engin, akzeptier es. _

"Erzählst du mir irgendwann, warum Bechthold hinter dir her ist?"

Der Stein, der Chris vom Herzen fiel, war Tonnen schwer.

"Vielleicht. Wenn ich es jemals so weit verarbeitet haben sollte. Tut mir leid, aber da kann ich dir nichts versprechen."

"Dafür musst du mir etwas anderes versprechen."

"Was denn?"

"Sei ehrlich zu mir. Und versuch nicht, dich zu verstellen, um mich zu schonen. Ich mag das nicht."

"Wer mag das schon? Gut, ich verspreche es dir."

Und im Geiste kreuzte Chris seine Finger.

Einige Minuten später waren sie auf dem Weg zum Sozialamt. Doch Chris hatte keinen Grund, sich aufzuregen, da für Bernhard schon alles in die Wege geleitet war und er in den nächsten Tagen einen positiven Bescheid erhalten würde.

Wenigstens konnte Chris seinen Frust bei Schröder los werden. So wie Schröder bei ihm reingeplatzt war und rumbrüllte, so machte Chris es jetzt bei seinem Kollegen. Er machte ihn rund und empfahl ihm, demnächst gründlicher zu recherchieren und sich einmal bei Bernhards Klassenkameraden umzuschauen.

Auch der Termin beim Staatsanwalt war schnell abgehakt.

Die nächsten Tage verliefen recht ereignislos. Doch das, was Chris befürchtet hatte, war eingetreten.

Engin verhielt sich ihm gegenüber anders.

Es war nichts Offensichtliches. Oberflächlich betrachtet war ihr Verhältnis genauso ungezwungen und kumpelhaft wie vor der Begegnung mit Bechthold.

Aber Chris ertappte Engin immer öfter dabei, dass dieser ihn anstarrte, wenn er sich unbeobachtet glaubte. Und er hatte das Gefühl, dass Engin seine Arbeit viel kritischer hinterfragte als bisher.


	13. Mikes Alleingang

Hi Alex!

Ja, Methos ist auch mein persönlicher Liebling, und es ist nicht sein einziger Auftritt und was mit Engin läuft... bitteschön, lies weiter -)

_**

* * *

**__**Mikes Alleingang**_

Zwei Wochen später hatte Chris den Eindruck, dass sein Leben wieder in gewohnten Bahnen lief.

Trotz aller Vorsichtsmaßnahmen hatte Chris befürchtet, Bechthold könnte ihn aufspüren und zum Kampf fordern. Doch dieser hatte keinen Versuch unternommen. Weder die Telefonmitschnitte, noch die Observation ließen darauf schließen, ob Bechthold sich überhaupt dafür interessiert hatte, ihn – Chris – zu finden.

Selbst Bernhard hatte seine Ruhe und die Unterstützung vom Sozialamt.

Es war Montagabend und er hatte mal wieder ein Trainingswochenende mit Adam überlebt. Allerdings nur, weil er unsterblich war und sein Körper sich regenerieren konnte. Inzwischen benötigte er für seine Auferstehung keine drei Stunden mehr, wenn er einfach nur erschossen worden war. Auch wenn er es sich noch so oft einredete: Zu sterben und anschließend wieder von den Toten auferstehen würde niemals Routine werden.

Doch er saß nicht alleine im Büro, weil er darüber nachgrübeln wollte, sondern weil Mike ihn Freitag gefragt hatte, ob es eine Möglichkeit gab, einmal miteinander in Ruhe und ohne Termindruck zu sprechen. Er hatte dabei ziemlich rumgedruckst und Chris hatte den Eindruck, dass dieses Gespräch ohne Carola und ohne Engin stattfinden sollte. Und da Engin inzwischen immer montags schwimmen ging, hatte Chris diesen Abend vorgeschlagen.

Und jetzt wartete Chris, dass Mike nach seinem Schichtende bei ihm auftauchte.

Um nicht weiter irgendwelchen trüben Gedanken nachzuhängen, nahm er sich den neuesten Bericht aus Hamburg vor. Doch leider hatten Bronski und Bernstein auch nichts Entscheidendes herausgefunden.

Es war schon seltsam. Er arbeitete mit der Kripo in Hamburg zusammen, die den Verdacht hatten, dass einige Zollbeamte im Harburger Amt bestechlich waren. Aber wirkliche Beweise gab es keine. Selbst die Kontenabfrage der Verdächtigen brachte sie nicht weiter.

Und dann war noch die Frist, die ihm der Staatsanwalt gestellt hatte. Wie hatte er das bei der letzten Besprechung formuliert? "Herr Schwenk. Wir werden Ende Januar zugreifen. Egal wie weit Sie dann sind. Sie wissen, wie kostenintensiv Ihre Recherchen sind. Und in den letzten Wochen haben Sie fast gar keine Fortschritte gemacht. Wir haben genügend Beweise vorliegen, um den Großteil der Verdächtigen in U-Haft zu nehmen. Wenn dann auch noch die Ergebnisse der Hausdurchsuchungen kommen, werden Sie sehen, dass Sie hervorragende Arbeit geleistet haben und alle langjährige Haftstrafen bekommen werden. Machen Sie sich keine Sorgen, das wird klappen."

Und doch konnte er die Sorgen nicht verdrängen. Er traute der Ruhe nicht. Bechthold plante etwas. Aber was?

Chris legte Bronskis Bericht zur Seite und nahm sich noch einmal die Dokumentation von Bechtholds Telefonaten, aber bevor er sich einlesen konnte, klopfte es an der Tür.

"Komm rein!"

Wie erwartet war es Mike. Nach kurzem Zögern setzte er sich auf Engins Platz.

"Willst du einen Kaffee?"

"Um die Uhrzeit? Nein, danke. Ich schlaf' zur Zeit eh schon schlecht genug."

"Ist Klaus immer noch auf der Fortbildung? Wie lange geht das denn noch?"

"Du kennst mich einfach zu gut. Diese Woche noch und dann ist er wieder zu Hause. Deswegen habe ich auch ein Attentat auf dich vor."

"Stop! Bevor du weitererzählst, hole ich mir einen Kaffee, denn sonst bin ich unerträglich."

"Ach, macht der Kaffee einen Unterschied? Das muss ich mir merken."

Der Blick von Mike war eher erstaunt als neugierig und dann grinste er, als er sich erinnerte: Als sie damals noch Partner gewesen waren, hatte Mike ihm einmal Baldriantropfen in den Kaffee getan, um ihn zu beruhigen. Nicht dass es gewirkt hätte, aber eine Zeit lang war der Spruch, dass Kaffee seine Stimmung dämpfen würde, ein Running Gag zwischen ihnen gewesen.

"Nicht wirklich, aber ich habe etwas zum Festhalten."

Währenddessen stand Chris auf und holte sich seinen Kaffee. Statt sich wieder hinzusetzen, lehnte er sich an Engins Schreibtisch. Dabei schaute er auf Mike hinab. Sie kannten sich lange genug, als dass sich Mike deswegen unbehaglich fühlen würde.

"Okay, jetzt kannst du losschießen."

"Iris hat mich Donnerstag angerufen. Sie hat Carola, den Lütten, Klaus und mich über Weihnachten nach Norwegen eingeladen. Du wirst es nicht glauben, sie hat tatsächlich ihr Ferienhaus gekauft und will die Feiertage nicht alleine dort verbringen. Aber Carola und ich haben dann Dienst."

"Und jetzt willst du wissen, ob ich da was für euch drehen kann?"

Jetzt, wo Mike sein Anliegen geäußert hatte, wirkte er wesentlich entspannter.

"Bevor ich mit Carola und Klaus über die Einladung rede, will ich wissen, ob es überhaupt die Möglichkeit gibt, Urlaub zu bekommen."

"Kann ich verstehen. Acht von unseren zwölf Teams im Außendienst haben schon vor Monaten für die Feiertage Urlaub beantragt.

Acht Leute brauche ich über Weihnachten, um wenigstens Bechthold rund um die Uhr zu überwachen. Was meinst du, was mir Deichsel und Kallenbach erzählen, wenn ich denen den Urlaub streiche? Das gilt auch für den Rest."

Mike sah so aus, als ob er es nicht anders erwartet hatte.

"Ich hab's mir gedacht. Aber du kennst ja Iris. Ein Versuch war's wert."

"Ich könnte dir eine Lösung anbieten, aber ich muss vorher mit Engin drüber reden."

"Und die wäre?"

"Dass wir euren Feiertagsdienst übernehmen. Wenn Engin einverstanden ist, dann kannst du vom dreiundzwanzigsten bis zum achtundzwanzigsten weg."

"Ich dachte, dass du und deine Freundin die Feiertage in Paris-"

"Vergiss es. Ich habe ihre Familie einmal getroffen und das reicht mir. Nicht nur, dass sie die ganze Zeit französisch sprechen und ich kein Wort verstehe. Ihre Mutter hat eine Stimme, dass mir die Ohren klingeln, wenn ich nur dran denke. Und nerven tut die... Nee..."

Chris schüttelte den Kopf.

"... da such ich mir doch besser eine gute Ausrede, plane mir einen schönen Dienst ein und bleibe hier."

"Du hast aber auch ein Glück mit deinen Schwiegermüttern. Weißt du noch, als Gabis Mutter versucht hat, dich zu verführen..."

Alleine der Gedanke an diese Frau verursachte bei Chris Bauchschmerzen.

"Erinnere mich bloß nicht daran. Gabi belagerte ja schon jeden Morgen mindestens zwei Stunden das Bad, um ihre Kriegsbemalung aufzulegen. Und im Vergleich zu ihrer Mutter war sie noch dezent geschminkt. Und dann die Duftwolke, von der die umgeben war... So anstrengend Iris auch ist, sie war mir von allen die Liebste."

Vorsichtig tastete Chris sich vor. Er witterte eine Möglichkeit, wieder etwas über Eddie zu erfahren. Mike kämpfte dagegen mit einem Lachanfall.

"Iris hat mir aber erzählt, dass sie es auch mal versucht hat."

"Versucht? Wenn sie damit die Sache beim Italiener meinte: Das war ein Frontalangriff erster Klasse. Damals wusste sie aber nicht, dass sich da was zwischen mir und Eddie anbahnte. Und sie hat den Korb mit Humor genommen."

"Ja, so ist sie. Es hat lange gedauert, bis sie nicht mehr versucht hat, Eddie und mich wieder zu verkuppeln, aber seitdem ist sie die beste Freundin, die ich mir vorstellen kann. Damals, nach diesem verdammten Autounfall, hat sie mir einige fantastische Ärzte empfohlen. Ohne diesen Tipp hätte es noch Monate gedauert, bis ich wieder fit gewesen wäre. Ich verdanke ihr sehr viel."

Auch Chris erinnerte sich an diese Zeit. Damals, als er merkte, dass Eddie der Richtige für ihn war und er bei Eddie einzog. Und Iris, die dem ganzen Chaos die Krone aufsetzte und sie heimsuchte. Aber dann hatte sie ein Einsehen und ließ sie für mehrere Wochen in Ruhe. Stattdessen nahm sie Mike unter ihre Fittiche und organisierte nicht nur bessere Ärzte für ihn, sondern plante auch seine Hochzeit. Eben typisch Iris.

Seit diesen glücklichen Zeiten waren noch nicht einmal zwei Jahre vergangen. Für Chris war es eine Ewigkeit. Und durch seine Unsterblichkeit hatte sich alles geändert.

Aber es brachte nichts, den alten Zeiten hinterher zu trauern, er musste sich mit der Gegenwart abfinden. Und Eddie war ein fester Teil davon. Auch wenn er ihn nur aus der Ferne beobachten konnte.

"Wie bringt sie euch eigentlich in ihrem Ferienhaus unter? Wenn ihr vier dort aufschlagt und Iris und Eddie noch da sind, dann wird es doch sehr eng."

Mike schnaubte nur verächtlich.

"Eddie hat seit einigen Wochen einen neuen Lover. Und Iris hasst diesen Thomas. Keine Ahnung warum. Ich hab ihn bisher einmal gesehen, kann aber nichts über ihn sagen, da er sich zurückgehalten hat. Jedenfalls feiert Eddie Weihnachten in Frankfurt."

So stur konnte auch nur Iris sein. Den Ex ihres Sohnes einladen, weil sie den Neuen nicht ausstehen konnte. Darüber konnte Chris nur den Kopf schütteln.

"Wenn Iris ihn hasst, dann will ich nicht wissen, was er angestellt hat. Marco hatte sie damals auch nicht gemocht. Genauso wenig wie alle anderen, von denen sie denkt, dass sie Eddie auf eine schiefe Bahn bringen könnten."

Dieser Kommentar schien bei Mike einige Überlegungen auszulösen. Er schwieg ein paar Minuten und stimmte Chris dann zu.

"Das könnte es sein. So plötzlich wie der in der Szene aufgetaucht ist. Keiner kennt ihn und keiner weiß was über ihn. Vielleicht sollte ich ihn überprüfen."

"Und wenn Eddie das rausbekommt, dann hast nicht nur du mit ihm Krach, sondern auch Klaus."

"Und wenn Iris das auch noch mitbekommen sollte..."

"... dann solltest du dich Weihnachten warm anziehen. Oder sie knutscht dich vor Dankbarkeit ab und vermittelt."

Beide grinsten bei diesem Gedanken. Bis Mike den Faden wieder aufnahm.

"Stimmt, bei Iris weiß man nie, was sie nun vorhat. Das macht sie ja so interessant."

Und anstrengend.

"Aber wenn wir über die alten Zeiten quatschen wollen, dann sollten wir uns doch besser eine gemütliche Kneipe suchen. Ich persönlich hocke schon lange genug in diesem Büro und will langsam raus."

Doch Mike schüttelte den Kopf.

"Sorry, aber ich habe auch noch was Dienstliches. Aber danach kannst du mich gerne zu einem Bier einladen."

"Wieso sollte ich dich einladen? Dir fällt doch die Decke auf dem Kopf, weil du alleine bist."

"Stimmt, das tut es. Und Carola und Klaus werden garantiert sauer sein, wenn sie herausfinden, was ich in der letzten Zeit gemacht habe."

Das hörte sich nicht gut an.

"Okay, dann beichte mal."

"Zu beichten gibt es nichts. Nur..."

Mike schien nach den passenden Worten zu suchen. Dann überlegte er es sich anders, griff in seine Jacke und zog einen Umschlag raus, den er auf den Schreibtisch warf.

Den fragenden Blick von Chris beantwortete er mit einem Achselzucken. So blieb Chris nichts anderes übrig, als seine Kaffeetasse abzustellen, den Umschlag zu nehmen und zu öffnen. Er entnahm ihm drei Fotos. Es waren zwei Männer und eine Frau, aber er kannte sie nicht.

"Und wer soll das sein?"

"Das sind Ursula und Peter Meyer. Seit zwei Jahren verheiratet. Der andere Typ ist Andreas Michells, Ursulas Bruder. Laut meiner Recherchen haben sie in Rödelheim eine kleine Buchhandlung, die aber ziemlich gut läuft."

"Und was hat das mit Bechthold zu tun?"

"Tja, das weiß ich auch nicht so genau. Außer, dass sie Bechthold beschatten."

"Bitte?"

_Das gibt es doch nicht! Wer ist denn so verrückt?_

"Doch, du hast richtig gehört. Sie arbeiten genauso im Schichtdienst wie wir. Sie sind mir vor etwas mehr als einem Monat durch einen Zufall aufgefallen und seitdem habe ich in meiner Freizeit recherchiert."

"Weiß Carola davon?"

Mike schüttelte den Kopf.

"Sie hat doch manchmal schon Probleme, einen Babysitter für Thorsten zu bekommen, wenn wir dienstlich unterwegs sind. Auch wenn wir im letzten Jahr für unsere Verhältnisse sehr vorplanbare Dienste hatten."

"Soll ich das so interpretieren, dass Carola dir die Ohren lang gezogen hätte und ihr jetzt zu zweit vor mir sitzen würdet, wenn du es ihr erzählt hättest?"

"Ja, und Klaus wäre in den letzten Wochen tausend Tode gestorben. Du kennst ihn ja. Deswegen habe ich meine Klappe gehalten und alleine gearbeitet."

"Und was wäre, wenn wirklich was passiert wäre?"

Chris konnte nicht mehr ruhig sein. Er fing an, unruhig im Büro auf und ab zu gehen.

"Okay, ich muss wohl akzeptieren, dass der einsame Wolf mal wieder unterwegs war. Aber da ich im Moment praktisch dein Vorgesetzter bin, kann ich solche Alleingänge einfach nicht gutheißen. Was soll ich jetzt tun?"

Mike hatte sich umgedreht, um Chris' Bewegungen zu folgen.

"Es ignorieren. Die Gefahr war verschwindend gering, da sie immer allein unterwegs waren. Und ich habe aufgepasst, in keine brenzlige Situation zu geraten. Ich bin lang genug dabei, um zu wissen, wie viel ich riskieren kann."

_Oh ja, ich werd's auf deinen Grabstein einmeißeln lassen._

Er verkniff sich aber einen weiteren Kommentar. Es war eh zwecklos, wenn Mike dieses ‚Ich muss die Welt retten'-Gesicht machte. Das sparte er sich für einen besseren Moment auf.

"Gut, dann erzähl mal, was du sonst noch weißt."

"Nichts. Außer dass mir Ursula zum ersten Mal vor etwa einem Monat aufgefallen ist, ich kann dir nicht mal sagen, in welchem Zusammenhang es war, keine Ahnung."

Chris stoppte seine Wanderung, ließ sich auf seinen Stuhl fallen und hörte zu.

"Einige Tage später sah ich sie dann wieder. Es war, als Bechthold einen Banktermin hatte. Sie war wie eine Bankangestellte gekleidet. Wenn ich sie nicht schon mal gesehen hätte, dann hätte ich sie noch nicht mal registriert. Ich weiß nicht wieso, aber bei mir schlug eine Alarmglocke an und da ich nichts in der Hand hatte, fing ich an zu recherchieren. Dabei habe ich festgestellt, dass entweder sie, ihr Mann oder ihr Bruder immer in der Nähe waren, wenn Bechthold unterwegs war. Verdammt, die müssen mehr über ihn wissen, als wir in unseren kühnsten Träumen jemals über ihn herausfinden. Denn sie überwachen ihn nicht jede Nacht. Weißt du, wenn sie Feierabend machen und abziehen, dann läuft wirklich nichts mehr. Und als vorige Woche Deichsel und Kallenbach Bechthold für einige Stunden verloren hatten, da haben sie ihn keinen Moment aus den Augen verloren."

Das war etwas Neues. Chris erinnerte sich genau, wie angesickt die zwei wegen dieses Vorfalls gewesen waren.

"Woher weißt du das?"

"Ich habe Andreas Michells verfolgt. Es war einfach, ihn nicht aus den Augen zu verlieren, da er sich ganz auf Bechthold konzentriert hat. Verdammt, ich kann unser Dream-Team nicht ausstehen, aber sie sind normalerweise die Besten, was Observation und Verfolgung betrifft."

"Und dann hast du es nicht nötig gehalten, uns darüber zu informieren? Herrgott verdammtnochmal, Bechthold hätte in den Stunden den großen Deal drehen können."

"Da ist nicht viel passiert. Ich kann dir keine Details liefern, weil ich mich halt hinter Michells geklemmt hatte und ihn im Auge behalten hatte, aber wenn etwas Wichtiges passiert wäre, dann hätte ich dich sofort informiert. Und außerdem wollte ich das mit dir alleine besprechen."

Da seine Kaffeetasse auf Engins Tisch stand, nahm Chris einen Bleistift und spielte damit. Er brauchte etwas, um seine Finger zu beschäftigen.

"Hast du ihre Akten überprüft?"

"Die sind sauber. Alle drei haben einen lückenlosen Lebenslauf. Aufgewachsen sind sie in Frankfurt. Das zwischen Ursula und Peter ist wohl eine Art Sandkastenliebe, da ihre Eltern befreundet waren. Sie haben gemeinsam ihre Ausbildung zu Bibliothekaren in Paris gemacht und sind wieder nach Deutschland gekommen, um ihre Buchhandlung aufzumachen. Außer einem Ticket wegen überhöhter Geschwindigkeit findest du nichts. Ich frage mich wirklich, warum die hinter Bechthold her sind."

"Nicht nur du. Warst du schon in der Buchhandlung?"

Doch Mike schüttelte den Kopf.

"Nee, das habe ich gelassen. Ich wollte nicht mehr Risiken eingehen als unbedingt notwendig."

"Gut, dann werden Engin und ich das morgen übernehmen. Vorausgesetzt, du willst es nicht selber machen."

"Danke fürs Angebot. Aber ich möchte nicht, dass Carola von meinem ‚Hobby' der letzten Wochen erfährt."

"Du meinst, sie hält dir sonst 'ne Standpauke?"

"Sie wird mir, wie du es schon gesagt hast, die Ohren lang ziehen."

Chris setzte sich gerade hin, legte den Stift zur Seite und sah Mike an. So lange, bis diesem unbehaglich wurde.

"Tja, und das ist genau der Grund, warum ich es ihr erzählen werde. Denn eins schreib' dir hinter die Ohren. Wenn du noch einmal in irgendeiner Art und Weise meinst, als einsamer Wolf ermitteln zu müssen, dann hast du ein Disziplinarverfahren an der Backe, das es in sich hat."

Eigentlich wollte Chris Mike nur klar machen, dass er Scheiße gebaut hatte. Er stand auf und wanderte wieder unruhig auf und ab.

"Weißt du, dass fast alle Polizisten im Dienst verletzt werden, weil sie die Risiken falsch eingeschätzt haben? Weißt du, dass man bei einem Grossteil der im Dienst gestorbenen Beamten auf den Grabstein meißeln kann, dass sie auch dachten, die Situation im Griff zu haben? Verdammt noch mal! Ich habe keine Lust, noch einmal bei Klaus vor der Tür zu stehen und ihm zu sagen, dass dir was passiert ist. Besonders wenn es deine eigene Dummheit war. Warum vertraust du mir nicht?"

Chris tat das, was er jetzt für angebracht hielt: Er schrie Mike zusammen, damit er es kapierte. Er wurde in seinem Stuhl richtig klein.

"Aber ich vertraue dir!"

"Und warum bist du dann nicht schon viel früher zu mir gekommen? Himmel noch mal! Ich vertraue dir, wenn du mir sagst, dass irgendwo etwas nicht stimmt, und ich hätte doch was gedreht, damit du in Ruhe und mit Rückendeckung der Sache nachgehen kannst. Aber nein, der Herr Niemcek musste sein eigenes Ding drehen. Warum, Mike? Warum hast du es wider besseres Wissen gemacht?"

"Ich... Ich dachte... und ich hatte doch keinen Beweis. Und eine wirkliche Freundschaft verbindet uns in den letzten Monaten doch auch nicht mehr. Du hast mit Bechthold genug Stress und da wollte ich dich nicht mit dieser aberwitzigen Vermutung belästigen."

Die erste Wut war verraucht, als Chris Mike ansah. Er wirkte richtig deprimiert. So war seine Stimme auch schon wesentlich ruhiger, als er weitersprach.

"Erstens bin ich immer noch dein Freund. Dass du zwischenzeitlich anders von mir dachtest, hat damit nichts zu tun. Und bei unseren Ermittlungen treten wir seit über einem Monat auf der Stelle. Es ist fast schon langweilig. Da wäre ich über die Ablenkung wirklich dankbar gewesen, was meinst du, warum ich dir das Angebot mit Weihnachten gemacht habe? Ich muss mal was anderes machen, bevor ich noch wahnsinnig werde. Und so wie ich deinen Riecher kenne, könnten die drei sogar der entscheidende Fingerzeig in unserem Fall sein. Denn wer hatte damals die ‚aberwitzige Vermutung', dass Bechthold ein großer Fisch sein könnte? Das warst doch du!"

"Ja, und? Was hat es mir eingebracht? Verdammt, du bist fein raus. Seitdem du den Fall übernommen hast, ist es mit deiner Karriere doch steil bergauf gegangen. Bei mir hat sich doch seit Jahren in dieser Hinsicht nichts getan."

Das hatte Chris nicht erwartet. Er hatte bei Mike den Eindruck gehabt, dass er mit seinem Leben und seinem Beruf zufrieden war. So zufrieden, wie man als Schwuler im Polizeidienst nun mal sein konnte. Aber die gelegentlichen Hänseleien nahm Mike immer mit viel Humor und er hatte letztendlich die Lacher auf seiner Seite.

"Das ist doch nicht alles? Das kann doch nicht dein einziger Grund sein, so leichtsinnig zu sein!"

"Ich weiß nicht, ob du es verstehst, es ist schwer zu begreifen."

Ich habe in der letzten Zeit mehr begreifen müssen als mir lieb ist.

"Ich habe heute Abend außer einer Trainingseinheit im Center nix vor und die ist schnell abgesagt. Ich höre."

Es würde nichts bringen, weiter vor Mike hin und herzulaufen, deswegen hockte sich Chris auf den Schreibtisch.

"Das ist auch ein Grund."

"Was? Wenn du in Rätseln sprichst, dann werde ich dich nicht verstehen. Bitte, Mike, erzähl mir in einfachen, verständlichen Worten, was mit dir los ist."

"Dann schau dich mal an. Du bist in den letzten Monaten nicht nur die Karriereleiter hochgestolpert, sondern hast auch sonst an dir gearbeitet. Auf den Fluren erzählt man sich inzwischen, dass du der Schwarm aller weiblichen Beamten bist und natürlich auch der schwulen Jungs. Selbst Carola hat letztens erwähnt, dass du dich verändert hast und mit der Eleganz eines Raubtiers bewegst."

_Adam ist das Raubtier, nicht ich._

Mike schaute zur Seite, bevor er weitersprach. Es schien, dass er Chris nicht mehr in die Augen schauen konnte.

"Ich dagegen kann noch nicht mal mehr vernünftig boxen, weil mein Knie nicht mehr voll belastbar ist und auch nie wieder sein wird. Für den normalen Dienst reicht es, aber wenn's denn mal wieder besonders stressig war, dann brauche ich abends Eisbeutel, damit es nicht mehr so schmerzt. Klaus dagegen hat es Ende Oktober beim Marathon-Festival geschafft, in die Top Ten seiner Altersklasse zu kommen. Und wenn er jetzt den Lehrgang hinter sich hat, dann wird er Filialleiter. Und was ist mit mir? Ich hatte vielleicht diese ‚aberwitzige Idee' mit Bechthold, aber nicht den Mut, so weit zu gehen, wie du es getan hast. Du hast ja auch privat ermittelt. Und bist jetzt dafür befördert worden."

Chris wusste nicht so recht, was er dazu sagen sollte. Früher hätte er so etwas als ‚Schwulending' bezeichnet und an Eddie weitergereicht. Aber es gab keinen Eddie mehr in seinem Leben und er musste selbst da durch. Er sah auf Mike, der immer noch seinem Blick auswich und ziemlich verkrampft auf seinem Stuhl saß. Scheinbar wartete er darauf, dass er wie ein Donnerwetter über ihn kam. Aber das würde er nicht bekommen. Denn Chris wusste, dass er ihn für heute schon mehr als fertig gemacht hatte und jetzt schauen musste, dass er ihn wieder aufbaute. Wenn er vorher gewusst hätte, dass Mike solche Probleme mit sich rumschleppte, dann wäre er gar nicht erst laut geworden. Schlimm genug, dass Mike diese Selbstzweifel überhaupt hatte.

_Ich sollte mal mein Gehirn einschalten, bevor ich rumbrülle._

"Im Gegensatz zu dem, was du dir die letzten Wochen geleistet hast, habe ich es mit Wissen und Duldung von Krause gemacht. Und Engin war als Rückendeckung immer dabei. Und was deine anderen Probleme betrifft—"

Ein Grinsen wollte Chris einfach nicht gelingen.

"Ich bin nicht gut in solchen Dingen. Da gibt es bestimmt Leute, die es wesentlich besser ausdrücken können. Ach verdammt!"

Chris stand auf, wollte seine Wanderung wieder aufnehmen, besann sich eines besseren und ging zu Mike. Er legte eine Hand auf die Schulter seines Freundes.

"Glaubst du, dass es irgendjemand, der dich kennt, wichtig ist, was für einen Dienstrang du hast und ob du körperlich topfit bist? Vergiss es. Dafür hast du so viele andere Eigenschaften, die zählen. Wenn du willst, dann zähle ich sie dir alle auf, aber dann übernachten wir besser hier, denn es wird Stunden dauern, bis ich damit fertig bin."

"Ich will."

"Bitte?"

"Ich will, dass du mir meine ganzen positiven Eigenschaften aufzählst. Du hast es mir doch gerade angeboten."

Wieso musste Mike ihn nur wörtlich nehmen? Konnte er nicht verstehen, dass das Ganze- Doch als Chris in Mikes Gesicht sah, wusste er, dass dieser ihn nur foppte. Der leicht verbitterte Ausdruck war aus seinem Gesicht verschwunden, stattdessen lag die Andeutung eines Lächelns auf seinen Zügen.

_Wieso habe ich diesen Stimmungswechsel nicht mitbekommen?_

Den Schlag gegen die Schulter wehrte Mike locker ab.

"Verdammt, Mike. Warum kommst du eigentlich auf so dumme Gedanken?"

"Klaus ist nicht da, um mir den Kopf zurechtzurücken."

Wusste Mike eigentlich, was für ein Glück er hatte? Dass er einen Menschen hatte, den er über alles liebte und mit dem er zusammen alt werden konnte?

"Du bist ein Glückspilz!"

Der Kommentar war Chris herausgerutscht, bevor er ihn stoppen konnte. Dafür wurde er von Mike aufmerksam gemustert. Dieses Mal war es Chris, der sich unbehaglich fühlte.

"Weißt du, die anderen mögen ja sagen, was sie wollen. Aber wenn ich dich näher betrachte, dann frage ich mich, was los ist. Denn so sollte ein erfolgreicher Mann, der eine glückliche Beziehung hat, nun wirklich nicht aussehen. Komm Chris, wir kennen uns lange genug. Wenn du mir schon meine Sorgen aus der Nase ziehst und mich aufbaust, dann kannst du mir auch erzählen, was dich bedrückt."

Chris' einzige Antwort war ein Kopfschütteln. Er ging auf Abstand zu Mike, drehte sich um und schaute aus dem Fenster.

Warum fiel es ihm in der letzten Zeit immer schwerer, seine Schilde hoch zu halten? Verdammt, er hatte Mike sogar zu einem Kneipenbesuch eingeladen.

Aber er konnte ihm einfach nicht erzählen, wie es in seinem Herzen aussah.

"Tja, da du nicht mal versuchst, es abzustreiten, gehe ich davon aus, dass ich Recht habe. Wenn du irgendwann jemanden zum Reden brauchst, dann bin ich für dich da. Und das mit dem Kneipenbesuch sollten wir heute besser lassen. Ich muss noch über die Sachen, die du mir an den Kopf geknallt hast, nachdenken. Danke und es wird nicht mehr vorkommen."

Chris hörte, wie Mike aufstand und zur Tür ging. Bevor er das Büro verließ, hatte Chris den Eindruck, dass er sich noch mal umdrehte, sagte aber nichts mehr. Und dann hörte Chris nur noch, wie die Türe leise zugemacht wurde.

_Ich möchte wieder einen Sonnenaufgang erleben._

Und dabei war es November. Es gab an diesem Abend keinen Sternenhimmel zu sehen, weil dichte Wolken über Frankfurt hingen, und in dem Moment, wenn sich die Sonne über den Horizont kämpfte, würde er wahrscheinlich unter der Dusche stehen.

Auch wenn er einmal gedacht hatte, dass die Wunde in seinem Herz vernarbt wäre: Er hatte das Gefühl, dass sie gerade eben wieder aufgebrochen war.

_Eddie, ich vermisse dich so sehr._

Aber er war natürlich nach Hause gefahren, hatte seine üblichen Trainingseinheiten durchgearbeitet, hatte geschlafen, war aufgestanden und hatte einige Kilometer auf dem Laufband abgerissen. Und als die Wolken aufrissen und die Sonne über Frankfurt aufging, da stand er tatsächlich unter der Dusche.

Dort plagte er sich mit ganz anderen Gedanken. Denn es würde nicht einfach werden, Engin davon zu überzeugen, Bechthold über Weihnachten zu observieren.

Nicht, nachdem Engin den Eindruck hatte, dass Bechthold bei ihm Panikattacken verursachen würde. Womit er leider Recht hatte.

Aber Chris war es leid. Adam würde zwar sagen, dass er noch lange nicht so weit war, um Bechthold in einem ehrlichen Kampf zu besiegen. Aber Adam hatte ihm auch genügend dreckige Tricks gezeigt, mit denen er Bechthold ganz locker beseitigen konnte.

Vorausgesetzt Bechthold nahm ihm wirklich den absoluten Anfänger ab.

Und dann war da noch dieses seltsame Trio. Aber das würde ihr Job für den Nachmittag werden. Ein Besuch in der Buchhandlung konnte bestimmt sehr interessant werden. Auch wenn Chris noch nicht wusste, was da genau auf ihn zu kam.

Aber es war schon sehr seltsam, dass einer der übelsten Mafiabosse so erfolgreich von scheinbaren Zivilisten beobachtet wurde. Noch schlimmer war, dass seine Jungs das bisher noch nicht einmal mitbekommen hatten.

Wenn Mike nur nicht diesen Alleingang gemacht hätte… aber Chris hatte da schon eine Idee, wie er ihm helfen konnte.


	14. Eine Leidenschaft für Bücher

_**Eine Leidenschaft für Bücher**_

Im Büro wartete er erst einmal ab und lotete Engins Stimmung aus. Denn wenn er mies drauf war, dann konnte er seine Idee erst mal vergessen.

Engin war an diesem Morgen blendender Laune. Er schwärmte von einer schönen Blonden, die er beim Schwimmen kennen gelernt hatte.

So sehr es Chris auch reizte, aus diplomatischen Gründen hielt er seine Klappe und gab keine sarkastischen Kommentare ab.

Irgendwann fiel es auch seinem Partner auf.

"Chris? Alles in Ordnung mit dir? Du bist so ruhig und sagst zu allem nur ja und amen."

"Ja, aber ich habe gleich ein Attentat auf dich vor und da ist es wohl besser, dass du mich vorher nicht mit deinem Kugelschreiber bewirfst."

"Ich werfe nicht mit Kugelschreibern!"

"Okay, dann halt mit Bleistiften und Textmarkern. Wo ist da der Unterschied?"

"Versuch mal, die Flecken von Kugelschreibern in deinen Klamotten auszuwaschen, dann weißt du, wo der Unterschied ist. Und jetzt schieß los. Was willst du?"

Engin saß ganz entspannt in seinem Stuhl und schlürfte Kaffee.

"Ich habe Mike angeboten, über die Feiertage seinen Dienst zu übernehmen."

Damit hatte Engin nicht gerechnet. Er verschluckte sich und bekam einen Hustenanfall. Als er sich erholt hatte, sah er Chris forschend an.

"Das ist doch nicht dein Ernst? Du willst Bechthold observieren?"

"Doch, ist es. Was spricht dagegen?"

Statt zu antworten, drehte sich Engin zu seinem Computer und gab einige Daten ein.

Chris ahnte Schreckliches, als einen Moment später ein Post-it auf seinem Bildschirm erschien.

Der Computerexperte hatte es sich schon lange abgewöhnt, Engin abzumahnen. Spätestens, seitdem Engin seinen eigenen Computer mitgebracht hatte, der internetfähig war und an dem er die meiste Zeit arbeitete. Und da Chris einen externen Rechner hatte, um den ihn alle beneideten, hatten sie die beiden Computer miteinander vernetzt.

Der Link, den Engin ihm geschickt hatte, zeigte ganz genau, was dieser von seinem Plan hielt.

Es war eine Google-Suche mit dem Begriff ‚Chatraum für Selbstmörder'.

"Was soll ich mit diesem Link?"

"Gehe in die Chatrooms, quatsche mit den Leuten und wenn du dann immer noch Selbstmord begehen willst, dann such dir eine Methode, bei der du mich außen vor lässt. Du bist wahnsinnig, wenn du das machst. Du schlotterst doch vor Angst, wenn du Bechthold nur siehst."

"So schlimm ist es auch nicht."

"Bitte? Erinnere dich, wie du bei Bernhard reagiert hast. Was war das denn? Ich weiß zwar nicht, welche Gründe wirklich dahinterstecken, da du mir ja nichts Genaues erzählst, aber ich mache da nicht mit."

Dieses Mal war es Engin, der aufstand und unruhig auf und ab ging.

"Es tut mir leid, aber zum einen ist es sicherer, wenn du nicht die ganze Wahrheit erfährst, und zum anderen würdest du sie mir eh nicht glauben. Ich habe auch einige Zeit gebraucht, um es zu akzeptieren."

"Erzähl es mir und dann wirst du es wissen."

"Ich würde es gerne, Engin, aber so ist es besser. Aber zurück zum Thema. Ich bin es satt, Angst zu haben, wenn ich nur an ein Treffen mit Bechthold denke. Da er ein guter Christ ist und jeden Sonntag in die Kirche geht, wird er auch Heiligabend zur Messe gehen. Wenn wir dann auch in die Kirche gehen, dann kann ich ihn mir in Ruhe anschauen und meine Angst bekämpfen. Ich bin nicht der Typ, um darauf zu warten, dass Bechthold mir eine Falle stellt."

Engin setzte sich wieder und musterte Chris.

"Wenn ich nur wüsste, worum es wirklich geht. Ich habe doch gar keine Ahnung, um welchen Einsatz ihr da spielt. Und wie hast du dir das mit den anderen Tagen vorgestellt?"

_Was kann ich ihm anvertrauen?_

Die Entscheidung fiel Chris nicht leicht. Aber wenn es einen Menschen gab, dem er vertraute, so war es Engin. Und irgendwie hatte er damit gerechnet, dass diese Fragen kamen.

"Der Einsatz ist mein Leben, oder auch Bechtholds. Es hört sich blöd an, aber auf uns trifft der Spruch ‚Es kann nur einen geben' zu. Vorausgesetzt er erwischt mich, bevor ich ihn in den Knast schicke. Aber er ist nicht der Einzige, früher oder später werden andere aus unserer _Familie _auftauchen, die meinen Kopf wollen. Und deswegen sollte ich mich ganz schnell damit abfinden, gejagt zu werden. Falls ich nicht selbst zum Jäger werde. Und was den Rest der Feiertage angeht..."

Chris zuckte mit den Achseln.

"Wenn es so läuft wie letztes Jahr, dann wird er an den beiden Weihnachtsfeiertagen Hof halten und wir haben mehr als genug damit zu tun, seinen Besuch zu fotografieren und zu erfassen."

"Und das soll ich dir glauben? Das mit deiner Familie? Tisch anderen dieses Märchen auf, aber nicht mir."

"Ich habe dir doch gesagt, dass du es mir nicht glauben wirst. Aber ich lüge dich nicht an. Ehrenwort."

Man konnte Engin ansehen, dass er mit sich rang, ob er ihm glauben sollte oder nicht.

Dann schien er sich zu einer Entscheidung gekommen zu sein.

"Es tut mir leid, Chris, aber ich glaube dir nicht. Wir sind seit über zwei Jahren Partner, aber wie du dich in der letzten Zeit verändert hast…Alleine der Zwischenfall bei Bernhard… Es tut mir leid, ich vertraue dir nicht mehr so sehr, dass ich mit dir auf die Strasse gehen könnte."

Das tat weh. Dabei war Engin der einzige Mensch, zu dem Chris rückhaltloses Vertrauen hatte. Er hatte ihm mehr über sich erzählt als er irgendeinem anderen. Doch Engin sah es anders.

Erst als der Bleistift zwischen seinen Fingern brach, merkte Chris, dass er damit gespielt hatte. Die beiden Stücke warf er zur Seite und blickte dabei Engin an. Dieser sah ihn an, als ob er eine Antwort erwarten würde. Doch was sollte er ihm sagen? Chris stand auf und ging zum Fenster.

_Nur keine Schwäche zeigen, denn das macht dich angreifbar. Ausgerechnet Engin..._

"Wenn du so denkst… Irgendwie kann ich dich verstehen. Wenn du mir diese Geschichte auftischen würdest, dann hätte ich dir wahrscheinlich auch einen Korb gegeben. Schade, dass es so endet. Können wir den Fall noch als Bürohengste zusammen abschließen oder wie hast du dir das gedacht?"

Von Engin kam keine Antwort.

Chris fragte sich, ob er damals nicht besser auf Amandas Rat gehört hätte, nach seinem ersten Wiedererwachen alle Brücken abzubrechen und ein neues Leben zu beginnen. Es hätte zwar geschmerzt, aber es wäre bei weitem nicht so schmerzhaft gewesen wie dieser Tod auf Raten, den er jetzt erlebte.

Und Engin schwieg noch immer.

Irgendwann hielt Chris diese Stille nicht mehr aus und drehte sich zu Engin. Der saß immer noch an seinem Schreibtisch, doch seine Augen folgten jeder seiner Bewegungen.

"Und? Ist es so schwer, sich zu entscheiden? Mir macht es nichts aus, wenn ich die letzten Wochen alleine im Büro arbeiten werde. Danach werde ich den Dienst quittieren. Mich hält dann nichts mehr."

"Du wirst dann nach Paris gehen?"

_Warum interessiert das Engin?_

"Das ist doch jetzt egal. Ich will wissen, wie du dich entscheidest."

"Und ich frage mich, warum du so schnell aufgibst. Sorry, aber irgendwie habe ich in der letzten Zeit den Eindruck bekommen, dass du mich los werden willst. Dass wir schon seit einigen Monaten nichts mehr privat unternehmen, habe ich inzwischen akzeptiert. Aber auch beruflich schottest du dich immer mehr ab, deine Erklärungen, dass du irgendwie mit Bechthold verwandt sein sollst, empfinde ich als schlechten Witz. Denn dass der echte Georg Bechthold wahrscheinlich als Kleinkind gestorben ist, weißt du genau so gut wie ich. Also? Jetzt schuldest du mir eine Erklärung!"

Verdammt, Engin.

Was konnte er ihm sagen, ohne seine Glaubwürdigkeit zu verlieren? Aber egal, was Engin dachte, er wollte ihn nicht los werden.

_Alles nur das nicht._

Dass er unruhig auf und ab lief, bemerkte er erst, als Engins Räuspern ihn wieder zurückbrachte.

"Es stimmt nicht. Ich will dich nicht los werden. Wenn es nicht so schwer wäre, alles zu erklären."

Chris blieb stehen und fuhr sich mit den Fingern durch die Haare.

"Denn wie soll ich etwas erklären, das ich noch lange nicht verstanden habe? Gut, die Erklärung, dass zwischen Bechthold und mir eine Verwandtschaft besteht, stimmt nicht ganz, aber es kommt dem, was es vielleicht wirklich ist, am nächsten. Ach, verdammt, ich rede Schwachsinn."

Chris ging zu seinem Schreibtisch und ließ sich auf seinen Stuhl fallen, versuchte, sich auf das zu konzentrieren, was er Engin klar machen musste.

"Ich versuche es anders. Wenn du derjenige wärst, der mir so etwas Unlogisches erzählt hätte und der sich so verhält, wie ich es gerade tue, dann hätte ich auch das Vertrauen verloren. Nur leider weiß ich nicht, wie ich es dir anders verklickern soll. Und dank Esser habe ich am eigenen Leibe erfahren, wie es ist, mit einem Partner zu arbeiten, dem man nicht vertraut. Deswegen werde ich deine Entscheidung akzeptieren, wenn du mir sagst, dass du auf dieser Basis nicht mehr mit mir arbeiten kannst. Doch ohne dich kann und will ich diesen Job nicht mehr machen."

Engin stand auf, beugte sich über seinen Schreibtisch und stützte sich darauf ab.

"Verdammt, Chris! Seit wann denkst du soviel nach? Sag mir doch in zwei einfachen Sätzen, was du willst."

Auch Chris stand auf, beugte sich vor und imitierte damit Engins Haltung. So standen sie dort, wie Gegner.

"Ich will, dass du mir vertraust. Und ich will mit dir das Ding durchziehen. Und ich will Weihnachten Bechthold gegenübertreten, damit ich wieder in den Spiegel schauen kann. Denn es reicht mir, die Haselmaus zu sein. Endgültig."

"Warum sagst du das denn nicht gleich?"

Mit einem Grinsen ließ sich Engin in seinen Stuhl zurückfallen.

"Wie hast du dir für Weihnachten die Schichteinteilung gedacht? Nur damit ich was planen kann."

Chris verstand jetzt gar nichts mehr. Woher kam der plötzliche Wandel?

"Bitte? Seit ihr jetzt alle verrückt geworden? Verdammt, wie soll ich das verstehen?"

"Wenn du mich nicht loswerden willst, dann werden wir das Ganze gemeinsam durchstehen. Wäre doch gelacht, wenn wir das nicht schaffen. Aber..."

Engin machte eine Pause und sah Chris herausfordernd an.

"Du willst mich also erpressen. Oder wie soll ich dein Schweigen deuten?"

Das Grinsen auf Engins Gesicht wurde noch breiter und Chris ahnte Schreckliches.

"Erpressen. Das ist aber ein sehr brutales Wort. Nein, aber ich brauche jemand, der für meine Geburtstagsfete nächste Woche das Buffet zaubert. Und da dachte ich doch direkt an dich."

Das war mal wieder typisch Engin. Aber Chris sollte es recht sein.

"Du bist verfressen. Wie viele Gänge soll es denn geben?"

"Kann ich das als ja werten?"

"Habe ich eine andere Wahl?"

"Wenn du mich Weihnachten dabei haben willst..."

Resigniert setzte sich Chris wieder hin. Engin hatte ihn reingelegt. Er ob er wirklich nur geblufft hatte, konnte Chris nicht beurteilen. Aber dafür war ihr Gespräch eigentlich zu ernst gewesen.

_Was habe ich mir da wieder eingebrockt?_

"Du bist ein Mistkerl. Und ja, ich werde für dich kochen. Wer hat dir bloß diese Hinterlist beigebracht?"

"Das war keine Hinterlist. Ich vertraue dir nicht mehr so wie noch vor einigen Monaten. Trotz allem bist du aber von all meinen Kollegen immer noch derjenige, dem ich am ehesten mein Leben anvertrauen würde. Doch jetzt höre ich in meinem Hinterkopf eine kleine Stimme, die mir rät, hin und wieder meine Augen auf zu machen und dir nicht blind hinterher zu laufen. Ich musste nur wissen, wo du stehst."

Beiläufig nahm Engin eine Akte von seinem Schreibtisch und fing an, darin zu blättern.

"Ich habe zwar nicht alles verstanden, begreife aber auch, dass es dir nicht viel anders geht. Und ich verstehe deine Motivation. Nur deswegen kann ich mit dir weiterarbeiten. Und das mit dem Kochen… Ich will dich einfach endlich wieder privat treffen und bisher habe ich noch niemanden zu meiner Geburtstagsfeier eingeladen. Und da ich in der Woche feiern will, kannst du mit einem recht kleinen Rahmen rechnen."

"Wenn du mit mir alleine im Kerzenlicht speisen willst, dann kriegst du Ärger!"

"Nee, lass mal", winkte Engin entrüstet ab, konnte aber ein kleines Lächeln nicht unterdrücken. "So gern habe ich dich nun auch nicht. Was ist jetzt, sagst du ja?"

"So lieb wie du mich angrinst... Da kann ich doch nicht nein sagen. Ich bestimme das Menü, gehe einkaufen und koche und du bezahlst alles?"

"Das hört sich richtig gut an. Vorausgesetz, du planst nicht, mich mit den Einkäufen zu ruinieren, weil du Kaviar servieren willst."

"Tja, da bleibt dir nichts anders übrig, als mir zu vertrauen. Denn das Essen wird für dich eine Überraschung werden."

Dass dieses Mal ein Kugelschreiber geflogen kam, war für Chris keine Überraschung. Er fing ihn aber in der Luft, bevor er irgendwelchen Schaden anrichten konnte, und legte ihn vor sich auf den Schreibtisch.

"Ts, wie war das mit ‚Ich werfe nicht mit Kugelschreibern!'? Aber hör auf, in deinen Akten zu blättern, wir haben heute noch einen Außentermin und müssen so langsam los."

"Seit wann das denn? Das stand doch gestern noch nicht in meinem Terminplaner."

"Aber jetzt. Mikes hat Lunte gerochen und herausgefunden, dass wir nicht die Einzigen sind, die ein Auge auf Bechthold geworfen haben. Und diesen geheimnisvollen Beobachtern statten wir jetzt einen Besuch ab."

Gleichzeitig warf Chris den Umschlag, den er von Mike bekommen hatte, zusammen mit einigen Notizen, die er sich noch gemacht hatte, auf Engins Schreibtisch.

"Es sind drei Personen, ein Geschwisterpaar und der Ehemann. Sie beschatten ihn im Schichtdienst. Warum und seit wann ist unbekannt. Mike ist letzten Monat auf sie aufmerksam geworden und hat auf eigene Faust recherchiert."

Engin, der sich durch die Unterlagen arbeitete, hob erstaunt den Kopf.

"Spinnt der? Wieso hat er nicht vorher mit dir gesprochen? Ausgerechnet bei Bechthold ohne Rückendeckung zu arbeiten! Das ist doch Wahnsinn!"

"Den Anschiss hat er schon von mir bekommen. Und ich habe ihm gedroht, dass ich es Carola überlassen werde, ihn zusammenzufalten, wenn er noch mal so einen Stunt bringt. Das hat gewirkt. Und er hat es auch eingesehen, dass es nicht in Ordnung war."

"Klar, bei denen hat inzwischen Carola das Sagen. Ich kann mir lebhaft vorstellen, was los ist, wenn sie von Mikes Alleingang erfährt. Im Vergleich dazu warst du bestimmt wirklich harmlos."

Nicht wirklich, aber das ist eine Sache zwischen Mike und mir.

"Aber zurück zu den dreien. Sie besitzen eine kleine Buchhandlung und ich denke, dass wir uns da mal umsehen sollten. Ich erwarte zwar keine großartigen Informationen, aber es ist besser als nichts."

"Sonst willst du nichts gegen sie unternehmen?"

"Was denn? So wie die Bechthold observieren, verstoßen sie gegen kein Gesetzt. Ich habe keine Handhabe. Ich kann sie mir nur vorknöpfen und ihnen empfehlen, sich von Bechthold fern zu halten, aber da ich nicht weiß, welche Rolle sie in dem Spiel spielen, ist es besser, dass sie nicht erfahren, dass wir ein sehr großes Interesse an ihm haben."

"Da hast du auch wieder Recht. Gut, dann lass uns starten. Vielleicht haben sie ja Kochbücher im Angebot, dann kann ich mir eins kaufen und dir Vorschläge machen, was ich haben möchte."

Lachend stand Chris auf.

"Du kaufst dir ein Kochbuch? Das glaubst du doch nicht wirklich. Und außerdem wird das Geburtstagsbuffet eine Überraschung, fang gar nicht erst an, mich zu löchern, du bekommst keine Antwort."

Auch Engin stand auf, nahm sein Jackett und schloss sich Chris an, der schon halb zur Tür raus war.

"Ich habe schon ein Kochbuch. Ich benutze es nur recht selten. Ist es dir entgangen, dass es einen Trend zum Zweitbuch gibt? Man muss es nur besitzen, nicht lesen."

Da konnte Chris nur den Kopf schütteln.

"Wenn du meinst. Du fährst und ich denke schon mal über das Buffet nach. Ich habe da schon eine Idee. Ist es recht, wenn alles ohne Schweinefleisch ist?"

Engin antwortete nur mit einem Schnauben.

Zwanzig Minuten später standen sie vor der Buchhandlung.

Chris hatte während der Fahrt mit Engin abgesprochen, dass sie sich wie ganz normale Kundschaft verhalten und später denjenigen des Trios, der gerade im Geschäft war, in ein Gespräch verwickeln würden.

Ein Bücherfan war Chris nicht, aber seitdem er Amandas Unterricht genossen hatte, stapelte sich neben seiner Matratze Fachliteratur. Angefangen bei Geschichtsbüchern, über diverse Waffenbücher bis zu den Magazinen über Hightech-Entwicklungen. Er zwang sich, jeden Abend und im Flugzeug die Bücher durchzuarbeiten.

Auf den ersten Blick wirkte die Buchhandlung nicht anders als irgendein anderer Buchladen. Die aktuellen Bestseller, Kalender und Kochbücher waren strategisch günstig für die Laufkundschaft im Eingangsbereich deponiert.

Den meisten Platz nahmen in den Verkaufsräumen die antiquarischen Bücher ein. Daneben gab es auch noch eine Abteilung mit französischen Büchern, die Chris ignorierte.

Um den neugierigen Kunden zu mimen, schaute er sich die gebrauchten Bücher an. Nachdem er die ersten Titel gelesen hatte, brauchte er nichts mehr vorzutäuschen: Einige der Bücher, die sie zum Verkauf anboten, standen auch auf seiner ganz persönlichen Wunschliste. Sie waren so selten, dass es sie noch nicht mal in den verschiedenen Onlineantiquariaten gab.

Auch Engin arbeitete sich durch die Regale über Waffenkunde und hatte einige Bücher zur Seite gelegt, die er wohl kaufen wollte.

Ein Räuspern holte Chris aus seinem Kaufrausch und als er sich umdrehte, stand Andreas Michells neben ihm.

"Sie haben schon etwas gefunden?"

Mit einem innerlichen Aufstöhnen schob Chris den dicken Wälzer, den er gerade entdeckt hatte, wieder zurück ins Regal. Es war Nathanael Schlichtegrolls Buch über den Talhofer aus dem Jahre 1817. In einem sehr hervorragenden Zustand. Beim ZVAB hatte Chris es schon für vierhundert Euro gesehen. Hier konnte er es für zweihundertfünfzig bekommen. Aber wenn er die anderen Bücher, die er sich schon rausgesucht hatte, kaufen wollte, dann war es mehr Geld, als sein Budget diesen Monat zuließ.

"Viel zu viel. Wenn ich heute alle Bücher kaufen würde, die mich interessieren, dann brauche ich einen Kredit."

"Es tut mir leid, wenn Sie sich nicht alle Bücher leisten können. Aber ich kann Ihnen aber nicht garantieren, dass die Bücher nächste Woche oder im nächsten Monat noch da sind, da sie bei unseren Stammkunden sehr begehrt sind."

"Sie wissen schon, wie Sie Ihre Kunden ködern!"

"Nein, dafür ist meine Schwester Ursula zuständig, sie ist diejenige, die dafür sorgt, dass unsere Regale gut gefüllt sind. Ich verkaufe die Schätze nur."

Und wenn der Dienstplan stimmt, den Mike von ihnen ausgearbeitet hat, dann observiert diese ach so harmlose Schwester genau jetzt Bechthold.

"Wieso bieten Sie Ihre Bücher nicht online an? Ich suche dieses Buch schon seit einigen Monaten."

Damit deutete Engin auf ein Fechtbuch aus dem neunzehnten Jahrhundert, das er aus dem Regal gezogen hatte.

"Auch das ist die ‚Schuld' meiner Schwester. Die meisten Bücher werden auch von uns über das ZVAB vertrieben, aber sie will bei einigen Exemplare, die sie selbst restauriert hat, den neuen Besitzer kennen lernen, um sich zu überzeugen, dass ihre Babys in gute Hände kommen. Wenn sie nicht da ist und ich die Bücher verkaufe, dann muss ich ihr nachher Bericht erstatten. Aber lassen Sie mich einmal raten-"

Michells nahm Chris die Bücher aus der Hand, sah sich die Titel an und musterte ihn. Seine Inspektion wiederholte er bei Engin.

"Sie sind Single, arbeiten bei der Polizei, beim Bundesgrenzschutz oder einer ähnlichen Institution und interessieren sich für historische Waffen. Vielleicht Reenactment? Und? Stimmen meine Vermutungen?"

Wortlos sahen sich Chris und Engin an und schüttelten den Kopf.

_Was war das für ein Typ?_

Engin schien ähnlich zu denken und reagierte zuerst.

"Nicht ganz. PSV, Abteilung ‚Historisches Fechten', und wir arbeiten beim Zoll. Wie kommen Sie darauf?"

Michells kratzte sich am Hinterkopf und blickte von Engin zu Chris.

"Das ist Erfahrung."

Chris räusperte sich vernehmlich.

"Das können Sie mir glauben. Ich kenne meine Kundschaft. Und wenn zwei Jungs mit Schulterhalfter bei mir reinspazieren, dann kommen nur wenige legale Jobs in Frage. Und ich glaube nicht, dass sie bei irgendeinem Sicherheitsdienst arbeiten. Die Jungs treten anders auf. Besonders, wenn man sich dann auch noch für unsere Waffenbücher interessiert, und bei dem Stapel, den Sie zur Seite gelegt haben, können Sie nur Single sein. Aber vom Zoll habe ich noch niemanden kennen gelernt. Was macht ihr denn so?"

"Wir konkret? Oder meinen Sie das Aufgabengebiet des Zolls im Allgemeinen?"

Michells schien zu merken, dass dieses Gesprächsthema seinen Gegenübern unangenehm war, denn er lenkte ein.

"Ich möchte Sie nicht belästigen. Aber wenn Sie diese Bücher kaufen, dann werde ich nachher von Ursula ausgequetscht und sie kann wirklich schrecklich sein. Aber ich mache Ihnen einen Vorschlag. Sie schauen sich noch etwas hier um und wenn ich um zwölf Mittagspause mache, dann lade ich Sie zu einem Kaffee ein. Sie werden mir doch bestimmt etwas über Ihre Hobbys erzählen können. Denn ich interessiere mich sehr für historische Waffen, auch wenn ich keine Zeit für diese Leidenschaft habe und mein Wissen nur aus Büchern hole."

Wow, einfacher geht es nicht.

"Wenn Sie mir dafür das Buch bis zum nächsten Monat zurücklegen, dann finde ich eine gute Ausrede, warum unsere Pause so lang ausgefallen ist." Chris zeigte auf das Talhofer-Buch.

" Und welche Bücher soll ich für Sie zurücklegen?"

Engin zog aus seinem Bücherstapel zwei raus, die er Michells in die Hand drückte.

Als dieser die Bücher in Empfang nahm, konnte Chris an seinem rechten Handgelenk eine Tätowierung erkennen.

_Die kenn ich doch! Verdammt, wer hat auch noch dieses Tattoo?_

Chris sah den Arm des anderen vor sich, konnte aber kein Gesicht zuordnen. Aber er musste diese Person recht gut kennen.

"Sie können mich übrigens Engin nennen. Wenn ich mit dem Regal durch bin, dann entscheide ich mich vielleicht noch anders."

"Ich bin Andreas Michells. Aber bitte sagen Sie Andreas. Sonst fühle ich mich so alt. Aber warten Sie ab. Den Kaffee bekommen Sie im Hinterzimmer und dort zeige ich Ihnen einige Bücher, von denen wir uns einfach nicht trennen können. Es sind echte Raritäten."

Im Hintergrund ertönte die Türglocke.

"Oh Gott, wissen Sie, was Sie mir damit antun werden?"

Chris fragte sich, was Engin mit diesem Kommentar meinte. Bücher waren zwar gut und schön, aber dass er jetzt darum so einen Wirbel machte, verstand er nicht. Aber was tat man nicht alles für seinen Job...

"Dasselbe wie jedem anderen, der sich auch für Bücher interessiert. Es wird Ihnen gefallen. Ich habe einige Originale aus dem sechzehnten Jahrhundert, durch die Sie blättern können. Und jetzt entschuldigen Sie mich bitte, da kommt noch andere Kundschaft."

Damit ließ Andreas sie stehen und kümmerte sich um die anderen Kunden.

Während Engin fröhlich weiter nach Büchern suchte, war Chris mit seinen Gedanken bei der Tätowierung. Er kannte dieses Muster. Es war ihm sehr vertraut, aber er konnte es einfach keiner Person zuordnen.

Immer wieder wanderte Chris' Blick zu Andreas. Er beobachtete, wie er verkaufte und wie er die Sachen als Geschenk einpackte. Um einen weiteren Blick auf die Tätowierung werfen zu können, war er zu weit weg.

_Wieso kann ich mich nicht daran erinnern und wieso ist es mir so vertraut?_

Engin schien zu merken, dass sein Partner ein Problem hatte. Jedenfalls stand er plötzlich vor ihm und schaute ihn fragend an.

"Du wirkst nicht gerade glücklich, Chris. Was ist denn los?"

"Hast du das Tattoo auf seinem Handgelenk gesehen?"

"Ja, da war eine Tätowierung, ich habe nicht näher darauf geachtet. Ist es was besonderes?"

"Ich kenne jemanden, der auch so eine hat. Auch auf dem Handgelenk, aber ich kann mich verdammt noch mal nicht daran erinnern, wer es ist."

"Das ist ungewöhnlich. Normalerweise will man sein Tattoo doch so individuell wie möglich haben. Mein Cousin Achmed hat seinen Rücken voll mit diesen Dingern und behauptet, dass jedes Teil ein Unikat ist."

Chris befürchtete schon, dass Engin anfing, endlose Geschichten von seinem Cousin zu erzählen, aber erstaunlicher Weise hielt er nach diesem Kommentar seinen Mund.

"Was ist eigentlich so besonders an den Büchern, die er uns zeigen will?"

"Ich habe noch keine Ahnung, aber ich liebe alte Bücher. Schau dir nur mal an, was die hier zum Verkauf anbieten. Was meinst du, was für Exemplare dann im Hinterzimmer sind? Alleine die Vorstellung, so alte Bücher in der Hand zu halten und in ihnen blättern zu können..."

Doch irgendwie konnte Chris Engins Begeisterung nicht verstehen.

"Gut, dann kannst du ihn gleich mit Fragen löchern, während ich versuche, etwas über seine Tätowierung herauszubekommen."

"Kein Problem. Sach mal, kannst du mir etwas Geld leihen? Ich bin diesen Monat etwas knapp bei Kasse, aber ich habe hier einige Bücher gefunden, die ich haben muss. Und ich will keine Massen reservieren. Ich will sein Entgegenkommen nicht ausnutzen."

"Dann zeig doch mal, was du kaufen willst."

Zögernd reichte Engin den Stapel rüber. Er schien sich nur ungern von seiner ‚Beute' zu trennen. Es erstaunte Chris, wie weit Engins Interessen gefächert waren. Er hatte nicht gewusst, dass sich sein Partner auch für die jüngere Militärgeschichte begeisterte. Aber die Bücher über die amerikanischen Waffen im Koreakrieg und im Vietnamkrieg bewie-

_Joe Dawson hat so eine Tätowierung!_

Und jetzt fehlte Chris nur noch die Bedeutung der Tätowierung und dann wäre das Rätsel gelöst. Er würde ein Monatsgehalt verwetten, dass dieses Zeichen eine Bedeutung hatte. Stellte sich jetzt noch die Frage, was die drei mit Joe Dawson verband.

"Chris? Was hast du? Wenn du meinst, das Buch über den Vietnamkrieg als Pfand für den Kredit zu bekommen, dann hast du dich geschnitten. Das wird mein Buch!"

_Wie kann man nur so ein Büchernarr sein?_

"Du brauchst keinen Streit anzufangen. Das Buch will ich gar nicht haben. Wie viel Geld brauchst du denn?"

Engin nahm Chris den Bücherstapel ab und schaute die Preise durch.

"Wenn du mir einen Hunni leihen könntest… Ach, verdammt vergiss es. Die hundert Euro muss mein Konto auch noch ab können. Dafür fällt meine Geburtstagsfeier etwas kleiner aus. Die Bücher sind wichtiger."

Verstehen konnte Chris diese Einstellung nicht, aber wenn Engin es so wollte.

"Dann brauche ich also nicht zu kochen?"

"Doch! Alles andere wäre wesentlich teuerer. Ich werde wohl doch nur den engsten Freundeskreis einladen."

"Dann hast du ja einen sehr einsamen Abend vor dir!"

"Hat man dir schon mal gesagt, dass du ein absolutes Arschloch bist?"

"Ich doch nicht!"

"Doch du!"

"Nein!"

"Doch!"

"Nein!"

"Chris, kann ich wenigstens ein Mal das letzte Wort haben?"

_Kannst du… wenn ich nicht in der Nähe bin._

Doch Chris wartete noch einen Moment und als Engin sich entspannte und durchatmete...

"Eigentlich müsste ich jetzt was sagen."

"Mistkerl!"

"Yeep!"

Während ihrer kleinen Auseinandersetzung war es Mittag geworden und Andreas verschloss die Eingangstüre. Chris sah, wie er sich näherte und amüsiert ihre Kabbelei beobachtete.

"Darf ich euch unterbrechen, ohne von zwei Seiten Prügel zu beziehen? Der Laden ist dicht und der Kaffee müsste jetzt auch durch sein. Wenn mich die Herrschaften bitte begleiten wollen? Eure Einkäufe könnt ihr auf den Tresen legen. Darum kümmern wir uns später."

Der Kommentar brachte Chris zum Grinsen. Die Kollegen reagierten genauso, wenn er sich mit Engin kabbelte.

Auch Engin grinste und gemeinsam folgten sie Andreas in das Hinterzimmer.

Hinterzimmer war nicht der richtige Ausdruck für den Raum, den sie betraten. Es war eine kleine Werkstatt zum Reparieren von Büchern und an den Wänden standen Regale. Und in diesen standen - wie konnte es anders sein- Bücher.

Dass Engin beim Anblick dieser Bücher fast in eine Art Ekstase geriet, konnte Chris nicht verstehen. Gut, die Wälzer waren zwar alt und gut erhalten, aber nachdem er die ersten Titel gelesen hatte, da wusste Chris, dass diese Bücher für ihn unter die Kategorie ‚totlangweilig' fielen. Dafür war der Kaffee schwarz, heiß und gut.

Aber er ließ Engin seinen Spaß, setzte sich auf den Tisch und beobachtete Andreas und Engin.

Scheinbar hatten sich da zwei gefunden. Engin schien total vergessen zu haben, dass er eigentlich dienstlich hier war und schwelgte im Betrachten der Bücher.

Immer wenn Chris dachte, dass er es endlich hinter sich hatte, kramte Andreas noch ein anderes Buch oder ein weiteres Faksimile hervor, das von Engin mit Begeisterung aufgenommen wurde.

Inzwischen hatte er es aufgegeben, auf die Uhr zu schauen, denn als er dachte, dass eine halbe Stunde vergangen war, da waren es laut seiner Uhr nur drei Minuten gewesen.

_Klamottenkaufen mit Eddie war nicht halb so nervend. Da hatte ich wenigstens was zu tun._

Dass dieser Gedanke nicht stimmte, wusste Chris. Wenn er nur an jenen verhängnisvollen Tag in San Francisco dachte und daran, welche Folgen sein Einkaufsfrust gehabt hatte…

Aber da waren ja noch die glücklicheren Tage mit Eddie gewesen: Allein das letzte Weihnachtsfest…

_Kein Wunder, dass ich Weihnachten nicht dumm rumsitzen will. Alles, nur nicht an diesen Tagen trüben Gedanken nachhängen und womöglich wieder das Fotoalbum raussuchen. Oder noch schlimmer, die Feiertage in Paris zu verbringen. Zusammen mit einem schlecht gelaunten Adam, der die Zeit nutzen wird, mich mindestens dreimal pro Tag zu killen._

Es war nicht gut, wenn er schon am Dienstag wieder ans Wochenende dachte. Das führte nur zu Appetitlosigkeit und brachte gar nichts.

Da waren die Erinnerungen an das letzte Weihnachtsfest schon die bessere Alternative, um sich die Zeit zu vertreiben.

Wann hatte er sonst schon die Zeit für Tagträume? Er hatte in den letzten Monaten seinen Terminkalender bewusst so voll gepackt, dass er ständig beschäftigt war und nachts total erschlagen ins Bett fiel.

Selbst in Paris hatte er sich, seit Amanda weg war, einen Zeitplan zusammengestellt, der sogar funktionieren würde, wenn Adam einmal pünktlich wäre. Aber da war dieser ja wie eine Primadonna. Wenn er sich schon dazu herabließ, einem anderen einen Teil seines Wissens zu vermitteln, dann musste Chris parat stehen, wenn Adam irgendwann im Laufe des Tages aufzutauchen geruhte.

Als die Tür zur Werkstatt geöffnet wurde und Ursula Meyer hereinkam, wurde Chris aus seinen Gedanken gerissen. Sie schien in Eile zu sein, denn sie war außer Atem und ihre Wangen waren gerötet.

"Hallo Bruderherz! Du wirst nicht glauben, was ich heute herausgefunden habe! Wir sind nicht die einzigen, die-"

Sie schwieg, als sie merkte, dass Andreas nicht allein war.

_Ihr seid nicht die einzigen? Wer denn noch? Kallenbach und Deichsel haben Dienst, aber die sind zu clever, um sich erwischen zu lassen, und Mike und sollten eigentlich das Objekt in der Hügelstraße observieren... Und ansonsten überwachen nur Wanzen und andere kleine Spielereien der Spezialisten Bechthold Oder gibt es da noch eine dritte Partei? _

Andreas versuchte, die plötzliche Stille zu überbrücken.

"Hallo Schwesterchen! Wer ist denn noch hinter dem Buch her? Ich dachte, du wärst die einzige Interessentin."

So schnell Ursula auch schaltete, den ersten verständnislosen Blick hatte Chris mitbekommen.

Er vermied es aber, Engin anzuschauen, sondern er versuchte, genauso gelangweilt auszusehen, wie er sich gerade noch gefühlt hatte.

"Dreimal darfst du raten! Natürlich das Antiquariat aus Bonn. Nathalie Beyer hat der Besitzerin der Handschrift ein Angebot gemacht… da können wir nicht mithalten. Schade und ich hätte es so gerne restauriert. Es war schon fast zu meinem Baby geworden. Und jetzt stell mir mal die beiden Herren vor."

Es war bewundernswert, wie schnell Ursula sich eine plausible Ausrede ausdachte.

"Natürlich. Das ist meine Schwester Ursula Meyer. Sie ist in diesem Laden die Restauratorin und verantwortlich, dass alle Bücher in einem anständigen Zustand sind, wenn sie verkauft werden sollen. Das sind Engin und…"

Andreas zögerte, denn Chris hatte sich nicht vorgestellt.

"Christoph, aber Sie können Chris zu mir sagen."

Dabei stand Chris auf, stellte seine Kaffeetasse zur Seite und gab Ursula mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen seine Hand.

Diese ergriff und schüttelte sie. Chris bewegte sich so, dass er einen guten Blick auf ihr Handgelenk hatte. Und wurde nicht enttäuscht, denn dort war dasselbe Tattoo, das auch Andreas und Joe hatten.

_Langsam wird es wirklich interessant._

Ursula ließ Chris' Hand los und begrüßt auch Engin, der sie direkt ausfragte.

"Ihr Bruder hat uns in Ihrer Abwesenheit einige Bücher gezeigt und ich bin von Ihrer Arbeit restlos begeistert. Woher haben Sie dieses Wissen?"

Chris war dankbar, dass Engins Enthusiasmus nicht gespielt war. So konnte er sie bestimmt mit tausend Fragen löchern. Auch wenn es ihn selber langsam ziemlich langweilte. Und Ursula ließ sich von Engins Überschwang anstecken.

"Andreas kann es nicht lassen. Hat er Sie nicht damit gelangweilt? Normalerweise ergreift jeder Besucher nach spätestens einer halben Stunde die Flucht, weil es einfach zuviel wird."

"Nein, auf keinen Fall, diese Bücher sind einfach… sie sind… unbeschreiblich. Diese Mengen und diese Qualität bekommt man doch sonst nur mit viel Glück in Museen zu Gesicht."

_Ich werde es überleben…Was tut man nicht alles für seinen Partner._

Chris hielt sich zurück, obwohl Ursulas Blick auf ihm ruhte.

"Sie scheinen die Meinung Ihres Freundes nicht zu teilen. Wie kommt es, dass Sie auf und davon sind?"

"Wissen Sie, mit Büchern ist es bei mir wie mit der Kunst. Ich kann sie nur in wohldosierten Portionen ertragen. Und ich habe heute meinen Anteil für die nächsten zwei Jahre bekommen. Aber Engin erträgt auch meine Marotten, ohne zu murren, also muss ich da durch."

"Das hört sich ja so an, als ob Sie schon ziemlich lange zusammen sind."

"Knapp zweieinhalb Jahre."

Als er sah, wie Ursula ihn und Engin musterte, fügte er noch eine Erklärung hinzu.

"Wir sind Partner, kein Paar. Obwohl er sich manchmal so aufführt."

"Das habe ich gehört, Chris."

"Ja wer will denn immer, dass ich für dich koche? Ich ganz bestimmt nicht!"

Während sie den Kabbeleien zuhörte, zog sich Ursula die Jacke aus und nahm sich eine Tasse Kaffee. Damit setzte sie sich neben Chris auf den Tisch.

"Oh, ein altes Ehepaar ist im Vergleich zu euch harmlos."

"Nicht wirklich!"

"Gar nicht wahr!"

Damit ernteten sie von Ursula nur ein Kopfschütteln.

"Ich kenne das. Wartet mal ab, wenn ihr meinen Mann Peter und Andreas zusammen erlebt. Dagegen seid ihr Waisenknaben."

"Können Sie die uns mal ausleihen? Damit unsere Kollegen merken, dass es noch schlimmer geht?"

"Wenn ihr bitte damit aufhört würdet, über mich zu reden, als ob ich nicht da wäre. Und so schlimm sind Peter und ich wirklich nicht."

Ursula warf Andreas einen Blick zu, den Chris sehr gut interpretieren konnte. Denn Eddie hatte diesen Ausdruck auch drauf, der besagte ‚Warte ab, bis wir zu Hause sind, dann sage ich dir meine Meinung'.

Aber wie zum Geier sollte er sie auf die Tätowierung ansprechen, ohne dass es auffiel? Und er musste mehr darüber wissen, bevor er Joe damit konfrontierte. Der alte Fuchs würde sich sonst sicher rausreden.

"Schau mich nicht so an. Sonst lasse ich dich demnächst mit der Steuererklärung alleine."

"Das ist gemein! Du weißt, dass ich mit Zahlen nichts anfangen kann."

"Eben, aber wir sollten jetzt aufhören. Außerdem musst du noch entscheiden, ob ich den beiden einige deiner Babys verkaufen darf."

"Solange du die Bücher, die hier stehen, nicht verkaufst… Wie lange hängt Engin dir schon an den Lippen? Du machst doch normalerweise um zwölf dicht. Wenn Sie diese Bücherorgie überstanden haben, dann müssen Sie wirklich ein Faible für Bücher haben. Meinen Segen hast du. Und jetzt entschuldigt mich, ich muss mich noch frisch machen, bevor der Laden wieder öffnet."

Ursula hauchte ihrem Bruder einen Kuss auf die Wange, reichte Engin und Chris die Hand und verschwand wieder.

Ein Blick auf die Uhr zeigte Chris, dass es wirklich schon fast zwei war. Er hatte gar nicht gemerkt, wie die Zeit vergangen war, und dabei war es ihm eben noch wie eine Ewigkeit vorgekommen.

"Stimmt, wir müssen auch langsam los. Sonst geben die Kollegen noch eine Vermisstenanzeige auf."

"Was macht man eigentlich als Zollbeamter in Frankfurt? Ich bin vielleicht naiv, aber ich habe immer die Vorstellung gehabt, dass es diese Leute nur an der Grenze gibt."

Darauf musste Chris eine Antwort geben, allerdings versuchte er, sie so allgemein wie möglich zu halten.

"Kommt darauf an, wo man eingesetzt wird. Wir gehören zum Zollkriminalamt und unser Bereich ist dazu da, alles aufzuspüren, was illegal und nicht versteuert in Deutschland vertickt wird. Das fängt bei der Markenpiraterie mit gebrannten CDs an, geht über Zigarettenschmuggel und endet bei der Drogenfahndung. Das Aufgabengebiet des Zolls ist noch viel größer, aber ich habe keine Lust, darüber einen Vortrag zu halten, dafür gibt es inzwischen Webseiten, die ich Ihnen wärmstens empfehlen kann."

Währenddessen hatten sie die Werkstatt verlassen und waren an der Kasse angekommen. Engin machte einen Abstecher zum Bücherregal und stöberte noch etwas.

Andreas nahm Chris' Bücherstapel, sah auf die Etiketten und tippte die Beträge in die Kasse ein. Das hinderte ihn aber nicht, weitere Fragen zu stellen.

"Kommen Sie dabei nicht der normalen Polizei ins Gehege? Denn das hört sich für mich als Laien mehr nach Polizeiarbeit als nach Zollarbeit an."

Chris öffnete seine Geldbörse und nach kurzer Überlegung zückte er seine EC-Karte.

"Eher weniger, in den Bereichen, wo es Berührungspunkte gibt, arbeiten wir Hand in Hand. Ich komme aus dem Polizeidienst und bin vor einigen Jahren zum Zoll gewechselt. An der Arbeit hat sich nicht viel geändert, nur das Klima ist anders."

"Das hört sich richtig interessant an. Und wenn Sie mir jetzt noch zweihundertzehn Euro geben, dann können Sie den Bücherstapel auch mitnehmen."

"So viel! Da muss ich ja wirklich noch einen Kredit aufnehmen. Kann ich auch mit meinem guten Namen zahlen?"

"Sicher doch."

Chris tauschte die EC- mit der Masterkarte und reichte sie Andreas. Als dieser sie annahm, konnte er ganz genau das Tattoo erkennen.

Und Chris wusste, dass es die Gelegenheit war.

"Ich überlege mir auch, ob ich mir so was zulegen soll."

"Bitte?"

"Ein Tätowierung, so wie Sie sie am Handgelenk haben. Nur habe ich mich bisher noch nicht getraut. Schließlich ist das eine Entscheidung für immer."

"Ach das meinen Sie. Ich wünsch' mir, ich hätte damals auch darüber nachdenken können."

Die Antwort überraschte Chris.

"Wie meinen Sie das?"

"Es ist in meiner Studienzeit passiert. Ursula und Peter haben auch dieses Muster am Handgelenk. Ich kann mich nur an eine feucht fröhliche Feier erinnern und dass am nächsten Morgen mein Arm schmerzte. Als ich dann nachschaute, da war das Tattoo da."

"Oh, das ist nicht gut gelaufen. Ich hoffe, dass mir nie so etwas passiert. Bei meinem Glück verpasst man mir bestimmt irgendeinen üblen Spruch und nicht so ein nettes Muster, wie Sie es haben."

"Das stimmt, deswegen habe ich es auch nicht entfernen lassen. Und irgendwie gefällt mir auch der Gedanke, dass jeder in meiner Familie so eine Tätowierung hat."

"Da haben Sie ja wirklich Glück im Unglück gehabt."

"Finde ich auch. Wenn Sie jetzt noch bitte hier unterschreiben."

Damit reichte Andreas Chris den Beleg zusammen mit seiner Masterkarte. Chris unterschrieb, steckte seine Karte ein und reichte Andreas den Zettel zurück.

"Reicht es, wenn ich den Schichtengroll nach dem nächsten Ersten abhole? Dann habe ich auch das Weihnachtsgeld auf meinem Konto. Sonst krieg' ich Ärger mit meiner Bank."

"Kein Problem. Viel Spaß mit den Büchern."

"Danke, den werde ich bei dem Preis nicht mehr haben."

Engin war inzwischen auch zur Kasse gekommen und hatte seinen letzten Kommentar gehört.

"Bei dem Preis wird das Lesen doch zu einem ganz besonderen Vergnügen."

Dabei legte er noch einige weitere Bücher auf dem Tresen ab.

"So, das ist im Moment alles. Sie brauchen mir nichts zurückzulegen, denn wenn ich richtig gerechnet habe, dann kosten sie insgesamt nicht mehr als zweihundert Euro. Und ich zahle mit meinem guten Namen."

"Was ist an deinem Namen gut?"

"Chris, übertreib nicht. Mich schmerzen meine Ausgaben schon genug, da brauche ich keine Kommentare mehr."

"Und was ist mit deinem Lesevergnügen? Okay. Meinem Konto tut der Einkauf auch weh. Ich bin schon ruhig."

"Schade!", mischte sich nun Andreas ein. Auf ihren verständnislosen Blick erklärte er ihnen, "Von euren Wortgefechten kann ich noch lernen. Ursula ist zwar meine kleine Schwester, aber dafür ist ihre Klappe um so größer, und wenn sie und Peter über mich herziehen, ist es nicht einfach, sich zu wehren. Habt ihr Emailadressen? Dann bekommt ihr einmal im Monat eine aktuelle Bücherliste von uns."

Währenddessen hatte er die Beträge eingetippt und reichte Engin die Belege. Er schaute auf die Endsumme und wurde blass. Doch er unterschrieb kommentarlos.

Chris entschied sich gegen die Bücherliste.

"Nein, danke, es reicht, wenn ich hier ab und zu mal durchstöbere. Wenn ich auch noch einen Katalog bekomme, dann bin ich verloren."

Engin zückte jedoch seine Brieftasche, steckte seine Masterkarte ein und holte eine Visitenkarte raus.

"Okay, ich mach's. Und ich werde mich wohl nach einem Nebenjob umschauen müssen, damit ich das finanziert bekomme."

Inzwischen war auch Ursula im Geschäft und öffnete die Eingangstüre.

Bevor Engin noch irgendwie mit einem der beiden ins Fachsimpeln geriet, packte sich Chris die Tüten und schob ihn zur Tür hinaus.

Denn er hatte genug von diesem Einkaufsbummel und er hatte auch das herausbekommen, was er im Moment wissen musste. Den Rest würde er am Wochenende mit Joe klären.

Und eine vernünftige Erklärung für Engin musste er auch noch finden.


	15. Stress auf der Arbeit

_**Stress auf der Arbeit**_

Nach einem kurzen Abstecher zu McDonalds fuhren sie wieder ins Büro. Dort packte Engin als erstes seine Beute aus und blätterte durch die Bücher, während Chris Wasser für die Kaffeemaschine holte.

Als Chris wieder zurückkam, hatte Engin sich festgelesen und befand sich in einer anderen Welt.

Erst als Chris sich räusperte, kam er wieder in die Realität zurück.

"Sorry, ich bin schon wieder da. Ich frage mich nur, wie ich diese Buchhandlung die letzten Jahre übersehen konnte. Die haben einen neuen Stammkunden bekommen."

"Schön, dass du jetzt weißt, wo du dein Geld lässt. Hast du denn auch was Dienstliches rausbekommen?"

"Nur, dass die Buchhandlung nicht wirklich eine Tarnidentität sein kann. Die beiden sind mit Leib und Seele dabei und haben ein großes Fachwissen. So was kann man nicht nebenbei lernen. Das haben die wirklich studiert. Besonders wie Ursula die Bücher restauriert. Sie ist da sehr gut. Und was hast du über das Tattoo herausgefunden?"

Die Kaffeemaschine war angestellt und Chris setzte sich an seinen Schreibtisch.

"Dass Ursula auch so ein Ding hat. Laut Andreas ist das die Folge eines Besäufnisses in der Studienzeit."

"Dann habe ich ja Glück gehabt, dass ich nie so abgestürzt bin. Ist dir denn eingefallen, wer auch noch so'n Ding hat?"

"Ja, aber ob da wirklich ein Zusammenhang besteht, wage ich zu bezweifeln. Denn der Besitzer meiner Lieblingskneipe in Paris hat so eine Tätowierung."

_Wieso sagt mir meine Intuition, dass da doch ein Zusammenhang besteht?_

"Haben die drei nicht in Paris studiert?"

"Ja, aber Joe ist Amerikaner und hat eine Blues Bar. Auch wenn er schon seit einigen Jahren in Paris lebt, sehe ich im Moment keinen Verbindung zu unseren Buchhändlern."

"Dann ist das ja doch eher ein Zufall. Schau dir das Tattoo am Wochenende noch mal an. Ist ja gut möglich, dass nur eine große Ähnlichkeit besteht. Check das doch mal, wenn du der Bar wieder einen Besuch abstattest. Und wie geht es weiter?"

"Das kann auch sein - dass es doch nicht dasselbe Motiv ist, meine ich. Und woher soll ich wissen, wie's weiter geht? Ich trage noch keine Latschen an den Füßen."

Auch wenn die Auferstehung von den Toten_ dank _Adams Hilfe wunderbar klappt.

Aber Chris hütete sich, diesen Gedanken laut auszusprechen.

"Am besten prüfen wir mal nach, ob es in ihrem Freundes- und Familienkreis einen ungeklärten Mordfall oder seltsamen Unfall gegeben hat. Vielleicht sind sie aus so einem Grund hinter Bechthold her."

"Du meinst, sie wollen jemanden rächen?"

"Keine Ahnung, aber wenn wir rausbekommen wollen, warum sie Bechthold beschatten, sollten wir auch diesen Aspekt berücksichtigen. Und jetzt hör endlich auf, in diesen Büchern zu blättern! Denn ich fand das Ganze im Gegensatz zu dir ziemlich langweilig."

"Du bist ein Kulturbanause."

"Jo, ich bin Proll und du bist die Elite. Bist du jetzt zufrieden und wir können weiterarbeiten? Da sind noch einige Telefonmitschnitte, die analysiert werden müssen."

"Sklaventreiber."

"Ich bin's gerne. Komm, du hattest heute deinen Spaß und wir haben nur noch bis Ende Dezember Zeit."

Engin legte mit einem bedauernden Blick das Buch zur Seite und wühlte sich durch seine Unterlagen, bis er die gesuchte Akte gefunden hatte.

"Ich dachte, dass der Zugriff erst Ende Januar über die Bühne gehen soll."

"Wird er auch, aber Carstensen von der Staatsanwaltschaft hat mir klar gemacht, dass die letzten Wochen für die Einsatzplanung drauf gehen werden und wir währenddessen nicht mehr viel Zeit zum Ermitteln haben. Das soll ja von hier aus international koordiniert werden."

"Wow, dann sehe ich schon, dass wir uns hier die Nächte um die Ohren schlagen. Gut, dass ich solo bin. Hast du es Amanda schon gebeichtet?"

"Ich muss ihr erst noch beichten, dass ich Weihnachten Dienst habe..."

Dass Chris noch nicht einmal wusste, wo Amanda in diesem Moment steckte, brauchte Engin ja nicht zu wissen.

"Wie kommt es eigentlich, dass du freiwillig für Mike auf ein langes Wochenende mit Amanda verzichtest?"

"Du kennst ihre Mutter nicht, die Weihnachten zu Besuch kommt."

"Oh!"

Mehr sagte Engin nicht und widmete seine Aufmerksamkeit der Akte. Chris versuchte erst gar nicht, sich auf seine Unterlagen zu konzentrieren. Statt dessen notierte er auf einem Block, was er über Joe Dawson wusste.

Irgendwann fiel ihm ein, dass dieser in einer ihrer wenigen Unterhaltungen erwähnt hatte, dass er früher eine gutgehende Buchhandlung besessen hatte, die er für seinen Traum von der Blues-Bar aufgegeben hatte.

_Ob das die Verbindung ist?_

Aber Chris war sich nicht sicher. Gut, es mochte Studentenverbindungen geben, aber das war doch eher ein deutsches Phänomen, und er hatte noch nie davon gehört, dass es da Tätowierungen gab. Und inzwischen ahnte Chris, warum dort soviel Wert auf Schmisse gelegt wurde.

Die Internetrecherche brachte auch nicht viel. Denn Dawson war wohl in Amerika ein Allerweltsname und da sowohl ein Indy500- Gewinner und ein Basketballstar diesen Namen trugen, war es unmöglich, unter den unzähligen gelisteten Seiten in einem angemessenen Zeitrahmen eine vernünftige Information rauszusuchen.

Eine Anfrage bei Interpol kam auch nicht in Frage, denn die wurde registriert. Und wenn jemand herausbekam, dass er ohne begründeten Verdacht gehandelt hatte, dann würde er ziemlichen Ärger bekommen.

Und dann war da noch Mike, der bestimmt auf heißen Kohlen saß und wissen wollte, was sie herausgefunden hatten. Chris wusste, dass Mike mit dem Ergebnis bestimmt nicht zufrieden war.

Kurz entschlossen griff er zum Telefon und wählte Mikes Handynummer.

Dieser ging auch sofort dran.

"Sorry Chris, ich kann nicht lange telefonieren, hier ist der Bär los. Bechthold ist heute Morgen aufgetaucht und scheint in dem Laden Inventur zu machen. Und ständig rennen sie hier rein und raus. Kann ich nach Feierabend vorbeischauen? Es dauert zwar noch einige Stunden, bis die Ablösung da ist, aber… verdammt, wer ist denn das? Sorry, ich muss aufhören."

"Kein Problem, ich hab' noch genug zu tun. Bis nachher."

Klack.

_Gott, ich hasse das!_

Da saßen Mike und Carola vor einem Bordell im Auto und beobachteten, was da los war. Und die Gefahr, entdeckt zu werden, war immer mit dabei. Besonders wenn sie relativ ungeschützt auf der Straße waren. Und er saß gemütlich hinter seinem Schreibtisch und konnte dem nur zusehen.

"Scheißjob!"

"Was ist?"

Chris hielt es einfach nicht mehr an seinem Schreibtisch aus. Er stand auf, holte sich einen Kaffee und wanderte unruhig auf und ab.

"Ich habe gerade versucht, Mike zu erreichen. Wie es aussieht ist Bechthold doch der Chef vom Ganzen, denn Mike observiert das Bordell auf der Hügelstraße und Bechthold ist dort aufgeschlagen und es geht zu wie in einem Taubenschlag. Verdammt! Und ich sitze hier rum und kann nichts tun!"

"Er ist also nicht in Gefahr?"

"Nicht mehr als sonst. Aber ich hasse es, andere Leute auf die Strasse zu schicken und zu wissen, dass sie nicht immer Glück haben können. Irgendwann passiert einem von den Jungs etwas. Und falls es Mike sein sollte..."

Die Kaffeetasse war fast schon ein Rettungsanker, an dem sich Chris festhielt.

"... ich könnte es mir nie verzeihen. Aber wenn ich ihn zurückpfeife, dann ist er zurecht verärgert. Schließlich sind ja auch noch Kallenbach und Deichsel da, die Bechthold observieren. Verdammt, warum musste ich mich auch so um diesen Fall reißen! Ich will diese Verantwortung nicht."

"Mir ist nie ganz klar geworden, was für ein Verhältnis ihr habt. Manchmal bin ich fast schon eifersüchtig auf Mike, weil er dein Expartner ist. Ich habe das Gefühl, ausgeschlossen zu sein, wenn ihr über irgendwelche alten Sachen redet. Ist schon verrückt, nicht?"

"Nicht wirklich, denn ich weiß auch nicht immer, was da zwischen uns ist. Neben dir ist er der Mensch, dem ich am meisten vertraue. Auch wenn wir immer wieder Probleme mit unserer Freundschaft haben, weil wir beide schrecklich stur sein können. Es liegt wohl auch daran, dass ich damals, als Mike den Unfall hatte, vor Klaus' Tür gestanden habe. Wenn Eddie nicht bei mir gewesen wäre... ich habe mich so hilflos gefühlt. Und ich habe ehrlich gesagt Angst, dass ich jemand anderem so eine Nachricht überbringen muss. Ich kann so was einfach nicht. Aber wenn die mich wirklich befördern wollen..."

"Tja, wenn wir diesen Fall wirklich so erfolgreich abschließen, wie es sich im Moment andeutet, dann haben die gar keine andere Wahl, als uns die Karriereleiter ein Stück nach oben zu schieben."

Inzwischen hatte der Sturm in Chris' Inneren soweit nachgelassen, dass er den Kaffee auch trinken konnte.

"Die Befürchtung habe ich auch. Eigentlich sollte ich froh darüber sein, denn wenn ich daran denke, wie oft ich mir die Nächte um die Ohren geschlagen habe, nur um irgend so einen Arsch zu erwischen, dann schieben wir im Moment eine richtig ruhige Kugel. Wenn da nicht die Verantwortung wäre..."

"Willst du es ändern?"

"Nein, und wenn ich Weihnachten hinter mir habe, dann bin ich garantiert wieder froh, im warmen Büro zu sitzen."

Es war wirklich warm. Chris stellte seine Tasse auf seinen Schreibtisch, zog sein Jackett aus und hängte es über seinen Stuhl. Nach einem Moment überwand er sich und setzte sich auch wieder hin. Denn vom Rumrennen wurde seine Arbeit nicht getan. Doch für Engin war das Thema noch nicht durch.

"Und ich werde heilfroh sein, wenn du in der Zeit nicht mit Bechthold zusammengerasselt bist und ihr euch nicht gegenseitig an die Gurgel gegangen seid. Ich frage mich, was für ein Spiel ihr wirklich spielt. Aber ich hab's dir heute Morgen schon mal gesagt. Irgendwann kommst du nicht mehr drum herum, mir die Wahrheit zu erzählen. Spätestens wenn alles vorbei ist."

Es ist ein tödliches Spiel. Und solange ich lebe, wird es nie vorbei sein.

Doch Chris schwieg, nahm sich den Telefonmitschnitt, den er gestern schon durcharbeiten wollte, und versuchte, sich darauf zu konzentrieren.

Engin schien auch nicht wirklich mit einer Antwort gerechnet zu haben, denn auch er war schon wieder in seine Akten vertieft.

Bis Engin Feierabend machte, arbeiteten sie sich durch die Telefonmitschnitte. Hin und wieder legte Chris seine Unterlagen zur Seite, um sich einige Notizen zu machen oder um in anderen Akten nachzuschlagen. Selbst das Telefon klingelte nicht.

Engin hatte um kurz nach sechs seinen Kram zusammengepackt - mit seinen neuen Büchern war er richtig schwer beladen - und sich vom Acker gemacht. Nun wartete Chris nur noch auf Mike.

Der tauchte um kurz nach halb sieben auf. Er klopfte kurz an, kam rein und ließ sich auf Engins Stuhl fallen. Er hatte wohl vorher noch geduscht und sah trotzdem ziemlich fertig aus.

"Naabend Mike! War es so schlimm, wie du aussiehst?"

"Frag besser nicht. Es war viel schlimmer! Und lass mich Kallenbach zwischen die Finger kriegen und er ist tot. Carola will sich Deichsel vorknöpfen."

_Nicht schon wieder! Können die nicht einen Tag ohne Streit auskommen?_

"Was ist passiert?"

"Die Ärsche haben so ganz rein zufällig vergessen, uns Bescheid zu sagen, dass Bechthold im Anmarsch war! Wir konnten gerade noch auf Tauchstation gehen, als wir seinen Wagen gesehen haben, aber das war haarscharf. Als wir den beiden über Funk den Marsch blasen wollten, da sagte uns Kallenbach in seinem scheinheiligsten Tonfall, dass er auf dem Einsatzplan übersehen hatte, wo wir heute eingesetzt waren. Wenn du ihn dir nicht vorknöpfst, dann werden wir das machen. Und dann wird einer von uns im Krankenhaus landen. Und ich werde es nicht sein. Das garantiere ich dir."

Chris fuhr sich mit seinen Fingern durch die Haare. Das war gar nicht gut. Mike hatte sich in diesem Streit bisher immer zurückgehalten und Kallenbach abblitzen lassen, aber wenn jemand nicht nur sein Leben, sondern auch Carolas in Gefahr brachte, dann war es klar, dass er explodierte. Und Chris hatte versucht, sich soweit wie möglich zurückzuhalten, da er parteiisch war.

"Ist Kallenbach noch unten?"

"Nee, der ist gar nicht erst hier aufgetaucht. Der zählt wohl darauf, dass ich mich bis morgen wieder beruhigt habe und dass ich ihm dann nur ein paar Takte dazu sage. Aber da hat er sich geschnitten. Es reicht mir, endgültig. Das sind jetzt ein paar Jahre zuviel, in denen er meinte, mich terrorisieren zu können, nur weil ich schwul bin."

"Lass ihn in Ruhe. Ich knöpfe ihn mir morgen vor. Und wenn er's nicht einsieht, dann werde ich ihm mitteilen, dass er sich wieder bei Ehrenberger melden kann. Ich bezweifle allerdings, dass wir dann Ersatz für die beiden bekommen. Verdammt! Ich habe doch schon versucht, eure Dienste so zu legen, dass ihr euch nicht in die Wolle kriegen könnt. Kann das nicht ein Mal gut gehen?"

"Sag das nicht mir, sondern Kallenbach."

"Das werde ich. Und zwar klar und deutlich. Denn Bechthold hat euch vielleicht übersehen, aber Ursula nicht."

"So eine verdammte Scheiße! Woher weißt du das?"

"Wir haben heute der Buchhandlung einen kleinen Besuch abgestattet. Außer, dass wir massig Geld für Bücher ausgegeben haben, haben wir nicht wirklich was rausbekommen. Und dass Ursula dich gesehen hat, ist auch nur eine Vermutung von mir."

"Und wie wird es jetzt weitergehen?"

"Ich werde deine Fotos auch an die anderen Kollegen weiterleiten, mit der Empfehlung, dem Trio aus dem Weg zu gehen. Wir können auch nicht zu denen hingehen und ihnen empfehlen, sich von Bechthold fernzuhalten. Wer weiß, was für Hintermänner die haben. Ansonsten kann ich im Moment nicht viel machen. Wie du selbst weißt, haben wir nichts gegen sie in der Hand. Und wir haben schon zu wenige Leute, um uns um Bechthold und Konsorten zu kümmern. Es tut mir leid. Dafür hast du bei mir noch einen gut."

Mike nahm diese Entscheidung erstaunlich gelassen auf.

"Irgendwie habe ich damit gerechnet. Ich weiß ja selbst, was los ist. Aber was genau habe ich bei dir gut?"

_Der will noch was._

Chris kannte Mike lang genug. Und die Art, wie er jetzt herumdruckste, sagte ihm, dass es nichts Dienstliches war.

"Sag einfach, was du von mir willst, und ich sage dir, ob ich's mache. Willst du einen Kaffee?"

Die Kaffeekanne war zwar schon halb leer, aber für zwei Tassen würde es reichen. Auch wenn Chris nicht wirklich daran glaubte, dass Mike um diese Uhrzeit noch zustimmen würde.

"Machst du ihn immer noch so stark, dass der Löffel stehen bleibt?"

"Anders schmeckt er doch nicht!"

"Gut, dann pack mir viel Milch und Zucker rein."

"Und was ist mit deinen Schlafproblemen?"

"Wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste, dann könnte man meinen, dass du dich um mich sorgst. Aber so hoch, wie mein Adrenalinspiegel jetzt ist, kann ich diese Nacht eh nicht schlafen."

_Adrenalinspiegel? Quatsch, du wirst die ganze Situation noch x-mal in Gedanken durchgehen und an dir selbst zweifeln. Deswegen wirst du nicht schlafen können._

"Glaube ich nicht. Wenn du erst mal wieder von deiner Palme runter bist, wirst du tief und fest schlafen und davon träumen, wie du Kallenbach ein blaues Auge verpasst."

"Klar, dann habe ich mich soweit beruhigt, dass ich morgen viel zu nett zu dem Arsch bin."

Chris stellte die volle Tasse vor Mike ab und setzte sich wieder hin. Mike nippte einmal an dem Gebräu und verzog dann das Gesicht.

"Du machst ihn inzwischen noch stärker. Aber er ist heiß und das ist doch schon mal was."

"Okay und jetzt hörst du auf rumzuquatschen und sagst mir, was du willst!"

Aber erst als Chris den ersten Schluck getrunken hatte, schien sich Mike zum Reden zu überwinden.

"Ich habe gestern nach unserem Gespräch mit Klaus telefoniert. Und er hat dasselbe Gefühl. Es fällt mir wirklich nicht leicht, dich darum zu bitten."

Jetzt war es für Chris klar, worum es ging.

_Hoffentlich merkt er nichts._

"Wenn du so um den heißen Brei herumschleichst, dann kann es sich doch nur um Eddie handeln!"

So ruckartig, wie Mike die Tasse absetzte, und die Art, wie dieser Chris ansah, machte deutlich, dass Chris voll ins Schwarze getroffen hatte.

"Nun schau mich nicht so entgeistert an. Ich kenn' dich lang genug, um zu wissen, dass es außer Klaus nur noch einen anderen Menschen gibt, für den du dich so einsetzt. Worum geht es denn?"

_Bitte lass mich nicht mit Eddie zusammentreffen, das würde ich nicht ertragen._

Mike brauchte einen Moment, bis er sich wieder unter Kontrolle hatte.

"Ich habe dir ja gestern schon gesagt, dass Eddie einen Neuen, Thomas, hat und ich dabei ein seltsames Gefühl habe. Iris kann ihn nicht ausstehen. Sie behauptet, dass er kein Rückgrat hat, und Klaus sagte mir gestern, dass Thomas zu den Typen gehört, denen er niemals einen Kredit geben würde, egal wie viele Sicherheiten dieser hätte. Und da ich garantiert Ärger bekomme, wenn ich über diesen Kerl Nachforschungen anstelle-"

"... da wäre es dir lieber, wenn ich das machen würde, da Eddie und Iris sowieso nicht mehr mit mir reden."

Chris wusste nicht genau, was er sagen sollte. Mikes Bitte war verlockend. Es würde ihn wieder in Eddies Leben involvieren, konnte aber auch sehr viel Ärger bedeuten.

Aber er wusste nicht, wie viel er riskieren konnte, ohne dass Bechthold aufmerksam würde.

Nachdenklich trank er seinen Kaffee. Dann blickte er Mike an.

Dieser war sichtlich erleichtert, dass er es hinter sich hatte, war aber nervös, weil Chris sich nicht äußerte.

"Ich weiß, dass ich da viel von dir verlange, schließlich ist Eddie dein Ex..."

Mehr wusste Mike nicht mehr zu sagen.

Chris beschloss, ihm weiterzuhelfen.

"Ist er nicht auch dein Ex? Und Eddie kann sich trotz allem, was er sich damals geleistet hat, keinen besseren Freund wünschen."

Chris fuhr mit den Fingern durch seine Haare.

"Ich habe eigentlich gehofft, dass bei Eddie und mir nach dem Ende der Beziehung eine ähnliche Freundschaft übrig bleibt wie bei euch beiden, aber ich war damals einfach nicht in der Lage, das vernünftig hinzubekommen. Leider."

_Wenn du den wahren Grund kennen würdest..._

"Ich mach's. Aber nicht deinetwegen, sondern für Eddie."

Mike schien ein Stein vom Herzen zu fallen.

"Danke, du weißt schon wofür."

"Nicht dafür. Und jetzt musst du mir nur noch sagen, was du über diesen Thomas weißt."

"Tja, du wirst mich für verrückt erklären, aber ich habe da schon was vorbereitet."

Der Umschlag, den Chris wenige Augenblicke später in seinen Händen hielt, sah genauso aus wie der, den Mike ihn am Vortag gegeben hatte. Er balancierte ihn auf der Handfläche und schätzte die Seitenzahl. Dann sah er Mike an.

"Du hattest wirklich zu viel Zeit."

Mike hatte den Anstand, leicht zu erröten.

"Soviel, wie du denkst, ist es nicht. Hauptsächlich einige Fotos, und das, was er in Frankfurt macht. Über seine Vergangenheit habe ich nichts rausbekommen können. Er ist Schweizer und scheint weder eine Schule besucht, noch irgendwo gearbeitet zu haben. Aber seine Ausweispapiere sind echt."

Chris öffnete den Umschlag und als erstes fielen die Fotos heraus.

_Gutaussehend ist er ja, ob er auch so gut im Bett ist?_

Das Ziehen in seinem Magen kam nicht von ungefähr. Und Chris bereute es, auf Mikes Idee eingegangen zu sein. Denn für sein Seelenleben war diese Sache nichts.

Er vergaß vollkommen, dass Mike noch vor ihm saß, und verlor sich in Erinnerungen, denn ein Foto zeigte Thomas Arm in Arm mit Eddie. Und Eddie lachte ihn in einer Art und Weise an, die Chris zu gut kannte.

"Chris?"

Als er zu Mike schaute, sah er den besorgten Ausdruck in dessen Augen.

"Ja?"

"Eigentlich ist es ja eure Sache, denn ihr müsstet ja alt genug sein, um zu wissen, was ihr macht..."

Doch dann stockte Mike, schien nicht den Mut zu haben, weiter zu reden.

"Was willst du damit sagen?"

_Egal was, es soll mich nur von dem Bild ablenken._

"Gut, du bist mein Expartner und Eddie ist mein Exfreund. Und ich kenne euch beide lange genug. So wie du dich die letzten Monate verhältst, genauso hat Eddie sich verhalten, bevor ihr ein Paar wurdet. Du bist vielleicht etwas subtiler und verpackst es besser, aber du gierst nach jeder Information, die du über Eddie bekommen kannst. Scheißegal, ob er jetzt einen Neuen hat oder seine Werkstatt erweitert. Hauptsache irgendetwas. Und dein Blick, wenn ich über ihn rede... Lange Rede, kurzer Sinn: Ich nehme es dir nicht ab, dass du nur Freundschaft für ihn empfindest. Da steckt mehr hinter. Vielleicht ist es dir nicht bewusst. So, und jetzt schmeiß mich raus."

Das saß. Mike kannte ihn viel zu gut. Und Chris wusste einfach nicht, was er dazu sagen sollte. Nur ruhig sitzen bleiben konnte er nicht. Er stand auf und lief unruhig auf und ab. Schließlich blieb er vor dem Fenster stehen und blickte hinaus. Ihm war bewusst, dass Mike ihn die ganze Zeit beobachtete.

Irgendwann brach Mike das Schweigen.

"Wieso machst du nicht mit Amanda Schluss und redest mit Eddie? Denn er liebt dich auch noch. Gut, er würde dir erst mal Feuer unterm Arsch machen und dich zappeln lassen, aber das müsste es dir doch wert sein."

Doch Chris wusste, dass es nicht ging. So sehr er es sich auch wünschte, er war noch unerfahren und hatte noch keinen einzigen echten Kampf gehabt. Das Risiko für Eddie war einfach viel zu groß.

_Vielleicht, wenn ich meinen ersten Kampf überlebe, dann kann die Haselmaus wieder zum Habicht werden und ich werde um Eddie kämpfen. Aber noch ist es zu früh._

"Es geht nicht, Mike. Es heißt ja, dass heutzutage alles möglich ist. Aber das stimmt nicht. Es stimmt einfach nicht. So sehr ich Eddie mag. Es würde nicht gut gehen. Es tut mir leid."

Chris lehnte seinen Kopf an die Fensterscheibe. Sie war kalt und jagte ihm einen Schauer über den Rücken.

_Vielleicht sollte ich einfach zu Bechthold gehen und ihn herausfordern. Wenn ich's überlebe, red' ich mit Eddie. _

"Mein Angebot von gestern steht noch."

"Welches Angebot?"

"Dass ich für dich da bin, wenn du jemanden zum Reden brauchst. Du scheinst alles in dich reinzufressen. Und das ist nicht gut für dich."

"Danke, vielleicht werde ich irgendwann darauf zurückkommen, aber rechne nicht heute, morgen oder irgendwann in der nächsten Zeit damit."

_Das mit Bechthold lasse ich besser. Meine Chancen sind einfach zu schlecht. Und ohne Kopf nimmt mich Eddie bestimmt nicht._

"Dann werde ich halt warten. Aber ich denke, es ist besser, wenn ich mich um Thomas kümmere."

"Wieso?"

Chris drehte sich um und sah Mike direkt in die Augen.

"Glaubst du wirklich, dass ich beim Anblick von Eddies Freund ausraste und ihn verprügele? Nein, ich will, dass Eddie glücklich wird. Und dazu braucht er einen neuen Partner. Aber da du dir schon solche Sorgen machst, überprüfe ich ihn. Was du machst, wenn der Junge wirklich Dreck am Stecken hat, ist dein Problem. Ich werde mich nicht einmischen."

"Du hast dich im letzten Jahr sehr verändert, Chris. Du warst noch nie ein Weichei. Doch seitdem du dich von Eddie getrennt hast, bist du richtig hart geworden. Dir selbst gegenüber, nicht anderen gegenüber. Und ich frage mich, was dich dazu gebracht hat."

Diesem erwartungsvollen Blick konnte Chris nichts entgegensetzen. Er drehte sich wieder um und starrte aus dem Fenster. Doch antworten konnte er nicht.

"Verdammt Chris! Fahr nicht wieder alle Mauern hoch!"

Chris hörte, wie Mike aufstand, doch statt zu gehen, kam er auf ihn zu. Dann spürte er, wie sich eine Hand auf seine Schulter legte.

"Klaus behauptet, dass ich mein Helfersyndrom von Iris habe. Und genau wie Iris kann ich inzwischen sehr hartnäckig sein, wenn ich glaube, dass es sich lohnt. Also glaub ja nicht, dass ich dich in Ruhe lasse. Ich habe damals gedacht, dass Eddie meine Hilfe braucht und du der Arsch bist. Aber das stimmt nicht. Und was da genau zwischen dir und dieser Amanda läuft, das werde ich auch noch herausbekommen. Denn mein Instinkt sagt mir, dass irgendetwas nicht stimmt. So, und jetzt geh ich. Die Unterlagen über Thomas lass ich dir da. Du kannst dich melden, wenn du was herausgefunden hast."

Damit ließ Mike Chris' Schulter los und wollte gehen. Die Türe hatte er schon geöffnet, als Chris ihn zurück rief.

"Hast du nicht was vergessen, Mike?"

Dieser stoppte. Chris drehte sich um und grinste ihn an. Eigentlich war ihm gar nicht danach zumute, aber der verwirrte Gesichtsausdruck auf Mikes Gesicht war Belohnung genug.

"Was denn?"

"Vor lauter Helfersyndrom hast du vergessen, mich noch mal zu fragen."

"Wovon redest du? Ich weiß nicht, was du willst."

"Iris wird gar nicht glücklich sein, wenn du mich nicht fragst."

Da ging Mike ein Licht auf.

"Gott, Weihnachten! Stimmt. Was hat Engin gesagt? Hat er schon was vor?"

"Ich könnte ja sagen, dass wir über die Weihnachtstage nur dann euren Dienst machen, wenn du dein Helfersyndrom bei mir auf Eis legst. Aber ich habe das komische Gefühl, dass Klaus, Carola und Iris dann auf mich sauer sein werden, weil du dich gegen den Urlaub entscheidest."

Mike nickte zustimmend.

"Sie werden zwar sauer auf dich sein, aber für mich haben sie vollstes Verständnis. Ich bin nicht bestechlich."

"Ich weiß. Das ist eine der Eigenschaften, die ich an dir schätze. Engin hat zugestimmt. Buch den Flug und schick uns eine Postkarte."

Chris sah, dass Mike zu einer Erwiderung ansetzte.

"Und jetzt gehst du besser, bevor ich es mir noch anders überlege. Du und Engin. Ihr glaubt wirklich, dass ihr mir noch helfen könnt. Wieso solltet ausgerechnet ihr mir helfen können! Ich bin wirklich alt genug, um entscheiden zu können, dass ihr nicht die Hilfe seid, die ich brauche."

_Denn es ist für euch gefährlicher, als ihr denkt. Und ich bringe euch nicht in Gefahr._

"Etwa Amanda?"

Mikes Stimme hatte einen sehr ironischen Unterton.

"Wenn du nicht zustimmst, dann müssen wir dich halt zu deinem Glück zwingen. Früher oder später haben wir Erfolg. Nacht Chris."

Bevor Chris noch etwas sagen konnte, war Mike raus und hatte ihm die Türe vor der Nase zu gemacht.

Er stand einen Moment vor der geschlossenen Tür. Dann drehte er sich mit einem Kopfschütteln um und ging zu seinem Schreibtisch.

_Zeit für den Feierabend. Ich muss noch zum Training._

Als er seine Sachen zusammenpacken wollte, fiel sein Blick auf die Bilder von Thomas. Obenauf lag das Bild mit Eddie. Er hob es hoch und betrachtete es. Er studierte jede Linie von Eddies Gesicht. Dann nahm er auch die anderen Bilder und packte alles wieder in den Umschlag.

Bevor er ins Bett ging, würde er sich alles in Ruhe anschauen. Wenn dieser Thomas eine Gefahr für Eddie werden war, dann würde er es herausfinden.

Als Chris zu Hause mit seinem allabendlichen Training fertig war, holte er sich in der Küche ein Bier und setzte sich an seinen Computer. Seine Neuerwerbungen hatte er auf dem Stapel neben seiner Matratze gelegt. Inzwischen war es schon ein beachtlicher Berg, den er abarbeiten wollte.

Nach einer Stunde Recherche gab Chris auf. Entweder interessierte sich dieser Thomas nicht für Internet und Computer oder er schien wirklich nicht zu existieren.

Aber es erklärte nicht, warum es für ihn eine gültige Geburtsurkunde aus Solothurn gab, sein Name aber weder in den Abschlussklassen der örtlichen Schulen auftauchte noch in irgendeinem Verein gelistet war. Nur in einem Frankfurter Fitnesscenter war er Mitglied. Dabei war er laut Ausweis gerade mal fünfundzwanzig Jahre alt und gehörte eigentlich der Internetgeneration an.

_Viel zu jung für Eddie._

In der Zwischenzeit hatte Chris auch die zweite Bierflasche geleert. Nicht, dass er in irgendeiner Art und Weise betrunken war, aber es entspannte ein wenig. Es war genau das, was er brauchte, um einschlafen zu können.

Den Wecker für den nächsten Tag stellte er etwas früher, denn er wollte sich als erstes Kallenbach vorknöpfen. Chris kannte ihn lang genug, um zu wissen, dass er vor jeder Schicht im Büro einen Kaffee trank und mit Deichsel quatschte.

Dabei fragte sich Chris, worüber die beiden eigentlich redeten. Deichsel war doof wie Brot, dagegen war Kallenbach wirklich intelligent. Nur schade, dass er sie nutzte, um Mike das Leben zur Hölle zu machen.

_Aber das werde ich ihm morgen austreiben. Endgültig._

Bevor er sich hinlegte, nahm er noch einmal die Fotos von Thomas und betrachtete sie. Er nahm sich vor, dem Fitnesscenter am nächsten Tag auch einen Besuch abzustatten. Vielleicht würde er da ja etwas über Eddies mysteriösen Lover herausfinden.

_Das bin ich Eddie schuldig._

Doch wirklich gut schlafen konnte er nicht, dazu hatte er viel zu seltsame Träume. Am nächsten Morgen konnte er sich aber nicht mehr an den Inhalt erinnern. Er wusste aber noch, dass er in einem dieser Träume Eddie in seinen Armen gehalten hatte. Es war ein Gefühl absoluter Geborgenheit gewesen. Und dann wachte er wieder alleine auf. Ohne Eddie.

Dementsprechend gut war auch seine Laune, als er sich auf den Weg zur Arbeit machte.

Vor dem Büro, das sich vier Teams teilen mussten, blieb Chris kurz stehen. Er hörte nur ein leises Gemurmel aus dem Raum, konnte die Stimmen eindeutig dem Dreamteam zuordnen. Sie schienen, wie Chris gehofft hatte, alleine zu sein.

Chris klopfte kurz an, öffnete die Tür und trat ein.

Kallenbachs und Deichsels Gesprächsthema schien zwar spannend zu sein, denn Deichsel rollte sein Zigarillo zwischen den Finger, aber scheinbar war ihre Unterredung nicht für fremde Ohren bestimmt, denn sie verstummten abrupt als Chris hineinkam.

"Einen schönen guten Morgen. Wie kommt es, dass sich unser ‚Chef' doch einmal bei uns blicken lässt? Oder wolltest du gar nicht zu uns, sondern hast dich in der Tür geirrt?"

_Kallenbach at his best. Du Arsch wirst gleich dein blaues Wunder erleben._

"Ich weiß nicht, wie du mir nach dem gestrigen Tag noch einen guten Morgen wünschen kannst."

"Meinst du wegen der Sache mit Mike und Bechthold?"

Chris konzentrierte sich voll und ganz auf Kallenbach. Er brauchte keinen Blick an Deichsel zu verschwenden, denn der war nicht intelligent genug, um aus eigenem Antrieb zu handeln. Dafür spurte er nach Kallenbachs Befehlen. Kallenbach bräuchte nur mit der Augenbraue zu zucken und Deichsel würde springen. Egal, wie groß die Gefahr für ihn wäre.

"Was sollte ich sonst meinen?"

"Hätte ja sein können, dass die französischen Kollegen sich doch mal mit deiner Freundin beschäftigt hätten. Erst einen ehemaligen Autoschieber und jetzt eine Diebin. Und dabei fällst du auch noch die Karriereleiter nach oben. Ich frag' mich nur, wie du das machst."

Kallenbach setzte seine Kaffeetasse ab und schaute Chris herausfordernd an.

"Es tut mir leid, dass Bechthold beinahe über Mike und Carola gestolpert ist, ich habe es im Dienstplan übersehen."

Doch diese stille Genugtuung in Kallenbachs Gesicht sagte etwas ganz anderes.

"Ich hätte aber nicht gedacht, dass Niemcek wie ein braves Hündchen zu dir gelaufen kommt und alles petzt."

"Er kam eher wie eine wütende Dogge angestürmt und hat gedroht, dass du Bekanntschaft mit seinem Haken machen würdest, wenn ich nicht mit dir rede. Wenn du es so ausdrückst, dann kann man sagen, dass ich ihn für heute an die Kette gelegt habe."

"Ach? Und was willst du uns sagen? Ich habe mich auch schon bei Niemcek entschuldigt. Was soll ich denn sonst noch machen? Der gute Junge ist halt ein wenig empfindlich. Da kann ich doch nichts für."

_Es reicht. Das geht zu weit._

Chris bewegte sich so schnell, dass Kallenbach zu spät merkte, was dieser vorhatte. Und als er es realisierte, da war es zu spät, denn Chris stand vor ihm, packte ihn am Kragen und schob ihn rückwärts durch den Raum, bis er die Wand im Rücken hatte.

"Okay Kallenbach. Ich sage dir eins. Sollte ich noch ein Mal eine Beschwerde von Mike und Carola über dich bekommen, dann bist du dran. Dann wirst du am eigenen Leibe spüren, was es bedeutet, mit mir Ärger zu bekommen. Und mein Auftritt damals wird im Vergleich dazu nur kalter Kaffee sein. Hast du das verstanden?"

Dass Kallenbach nur noch recht wenig Luft bekam, war Chris egal. Und als Kallenbach nicht reagierte, da drückte er ihm ganz bewusst noch ein ganz klein wenig mehr die Luft ab.

Irgendwann nickte Kallenbach.

Als die Türe geöffnet wurde, da zuckten alle zusammen. Keiner hatte mit einer Störung gerechnet.

"Oh, Entschuldigung, ich komme später wieder."

_Carola, du bist ein Schnellmerker._

Das Schloss schnappte ganz leise ein, als Carola die Tür von außen schloss.

Genauso leise waren auch die nächsten Worte, die Chris an Kallenbach richtete.

"Und sollte Mike und Carola auch nur ein Haar gekrümmt werden und ich habe den triftigen Verdacht, dass du daran nicht ganz unschuldig bist, dann pfeife ich auf sämtliche Vorschriften und mach dich so fertig, wie du es noch nie im Leben warst. Dann wirst du dir wünschen, dass ich Mike nicht an die Leine genommen hätte. Haben wir uns verstanden?"

Dieses Mal nickte Kallenbach sofort.

"Braver Junge, dann denke auch noch dran, dass ihr gut auf Bechthold aufpasst, und ich werde euch lobend in meinem Abschlussbericht erwähnen. Sind wir uns da einig?

Wieder kam von Kallenbach ein zustimmendes Nicken.

Jetzt ließ Chris los. Kallenbach griff sich an den Hals und schnappte fast panikartig nach Luft.

"Deichsel, meinst du nicht, dass es an der Zeit wäre, dass du dich um deinen Partner kümmerst? Ich glaube, er könnte ein Glas Wasser vertragen. Ich wünsche euch noch einen schönen Tag."

Damit drehte sich Chris um und ging an Deichsel vorbei nach draußen.

_Der schnappt ja fast genauso nach Luft wie Kallenbach. Das macht ihn aber auch nicht attraktiver. Wenn er doch nur etwas Hirn hätte…_

Die Tür schloss er fast lautlos.

Und sah in die grinsenden Gesichter von Mike und Carola.

"Wollt ihr einen Kaffee? Ich lad euch ein. Das Büro würde ich an eurer Stelle heute nicht betreten."

"Wieso? Carola sagte mir gerade, dass du ihnen den Marsch geblasen hast."

"Stimmt, aber man soll den beiden auch etwas Zeit geben, das Ganze zu verarbeiten. Deichsel ist da nun mal nicht der schnellste."

Das Grinsen auf ihren Gesichtern wurde noch eine Spur breiter und sie folgten Chris kommentarlos in sein Büro.

Engin war auch schon da und hatte den Kaffee aufgeschüttet. Als er sah, wer hinter Chris reinkam, zog er nur die Augenbraue hoch.

"Morgen zusammen. Stimmt das, was die Buschtrommeln verkünden?"

"Was sagen denn die Buschtrommeln?"

"Die Kurzversion lautet, dass Mike gestern Kallenbach über Funk zusammenscheißen wollte, weil er euch gefährdet hat, er euch aber mit 'ner sehr lahmen Ausrede den Wind aus den Segeln genommen hat."

Chris hatte zwischenzeitlich zwei Tassen für Carola und Mike gefüllt. Er selbst musste darauf verzichten, weil sie nicht mehr Geschirr hatten. Während sich Carola und Mike ans Fensterbrett lehnten, setzte Chris die Kaffeemaschine noch einmal an.

Mike setzte zu einer Antwort an, bekam aber von Carola einen leichten Stoß in die Seite, der ihn verstummen ließ.

"Das stimmt. Und es reicht uns endgültig. Die beiden sind reif, wenn die noch mal einen gehässigen Kommentar von sich geben. Aber so, wie Chris die beiden eben rund gemacht hat, werden wir wohl lange Ruhe haben."

Den entrüsteten Blick seines Partners versuchte Chris zu ignorieren. Inzwischen hatte er sich hinter seinem Schreibtisch verschanzt.

"Das ist gemein, Chris! Diese Show hätte ich zu gerne gesehen!"

"Oh, ja! Du hast da was verpasst. Ich bin zufällig in ihre Auseinandersetzung hineingeraten, aber das was ich gesehen habe, hat mir sehr gut gefallen."

Hörte er da richtig? War da in ihren Worten eine Anspielung? Fragend blickte Chris zu Mike. Der musste schließlich am ehesten wissen, was seine Partnerin dachte, doch der zuckte bloß mit den Schultern.

"Soviel war doch da gar nicht zu erkennen. Würde mich wundern, wenn du mehr als meinen Rücken gesehen hättest."

"Ja, aber auch ein schöner Rücken kann entzücken, besonders wenn die dazugehörige Hand Kallenbach die Luft abdrückt. Ach, ich wäre gerne geblieben, aber ich hielt es für ratsam, dass du das Ding alleine durchziehst."

_Wie lange ist Carola eigentlich schon solo? Sie braucht einen Mann! Unbedingt!_

"Danke."

"Dafür brauchst du mir nicht zu danken. Aber der Blick auf Deichsels Gesicht war auch schon Gold wert."

"Ja, wie ein Fisch auf dem Trockenen."

Und alle lachten.

Chris tat es leid, dass er diese fast schon ausgelassene Stimmung zerstören musste.

"Mike, Carola! Müsst ihr nicht so langsam die Jungs von der Nachtschicht ablösen?"

"Ich habe gestern Abend noch Schmidtchen angerufen und ihm gesagt, dass Mike und ich wahrscheinlich etwas später kommen würden, weil wir noch ein Hühnchen mit Kallenbach zu rupfen hätten. Da wusste ich aber nicht, dass Mike dich eingeschaltet hatte. Wir können also noch in Ruhe unseren Kaffee trinken."

"Wow, du denkst aber auch an alles."

Und Chris fing auch noch den bewundernden Blick auf, den Engin Carola zuwarf. Und die Art, wie sie zurückblickte.

_Oh nein! So dringend nun auch nicht! Nicht mit Engin._

Da musste Chris noch ein ernsthaftes Wort mit Engin wechseln, denn wenn dieser wirklich auf den Gedanken kam, sich auf Carola einzulassen, dann würde er schneller unter dem Pantoffel stehen, als er Piep sagen konnte.

Engin schien aber Chris' warnende Blicke nicht zu bemerken, denn er ging direkt zum Angriff über.

"Sehr lange können wir hier aber trotzdem nicht mehr sitzen. Was haltet ihr davon, wenn wir heute Abend irgendetwas zusammen unternehmen? Zum Beispiel schwimmen gehen. Dann könnten wir auch Thorsten mitnehmen."

_Oh nein!_

Doch Carola stoppte ihn. Es schien aber Bedauern in ihrer Stimme zu liegen.

"Tut mir leid, wir sind heute bei meiner Mutter zum Abendessen eingeladen. Da kann ich nicht absagen. Aber wir sollten mal einen Termin ausmachen, wenn wir alle Zeit haben."

"Dann lass uns doch mal ein dienstfreies Wochenende raussuchen und wir fahren Chris in Paris besuchen. Es wird doch Zeit, dass wir seine Amanda nicht nur von irgendwelchen Fahndungsaufrufen kennen lernen."

_Du Mistkerl! Das gibt Rache._

Mike wollte wohl seine Drohung vom Vortag unbedingt wahr machen und Chris blieb nichts anderes übrig, als gute Miene zum bösen Spiel zu machen.

"Sicher, sagt Bescheid, wann ihr aufschlagen wollt, dann bereite ich für euch die Gästezimmer vor."

"Das hört sich doch richtig klasse an. Nur schade, dass ich solo bin, denn mit einem netten Mädel wäre es doch doppelt so schön."

Dabei versuchte Engin, Carola einen schmachtenden Blick zuzuwerfen, den sie aber nicht bemerkte, da sie Chris anschaute. Dann schien sie seine Taktik durchschaut zu haben.

"Und wo Chris jetzt weiß, was wir vorhaben, wird er unsere Dienste so legen, dass wir in den nächsten Monaten garantiert kein freies Wochenende haben."

"Spätestens Weihnachten habt ihr frei!"

"Klar, aber nur weil ihr dann unseren Dienst übernehmt und wir dann in Norwegen sind!"

Dafür bekam Mike einen undefinierbaren Blick von Carola.

"Was verschweigst du mir? Wieso übernehmen die zwei unseren Dienst und seit wann fährst du nach Norwegen?"

"Nicht ich, wir!"

Carola stellte die Kaffeetasse hinter sich, stemmte die Hände in die Seite und schaute Mike herausfordernd an.

"Jetzt hör auf, in Rätsel zu sprechen, und sag, was los ist."

"Ich wollte es dir heute erzählen, denn ich habe erst gestern Abend von Chris die Zusage bekommen, dass die Zwei wirklich für uns einspringen. Kurz gesagt, Iris hat ihr Traumhaus in Norwegen gekauft und will dort mit uns allen Weihnachten feiern. Sie war so intelligent, erst letzten Freitag mit dem Plan rauszurücken, wo eigentlich schon feststand, dass wir über Weihnachten Dienst haben. Und ich wollte es dir erst sagen, wenn ich irgendjemand gefunden hatte, der für uns die Schichten übernimmt. Ich wollte euch nicht enttäuschen, wenn es doch nicht klappt."

Statt einer Antwort fiel Carola Mike um den Hals und knutschte ihn ab.

"Hey! Was ist mit uns? Schließlich opfern wir uns für euren Urlaub."

"Wenn du nicht so faul auf deinem Allerwertesten sitzen würdest, dann bekämst du auch eine Umarmung, aber so…"

Carola schien Mike gar nicht los lassen zu wollen und knuddelte ihn durch. Was dieser sich auch gerne gefallen ließ.

Engin sah ein, dass er im Moment keine Chancen hatte, und wandte sich zu Chris.

"Dich brauche ich doch gar nicht zu fragen, ob du heute mit mir schwimmen gehst."

"Stimmt, aber ich bin heute nicht im Kampfsportcenter. Mike hat einen Job für mich."

_Das ist die Rache für Paris._

"Habe ich da irgendetwas verpasst? Wenn Mike dich überredet, den Urlaub zu tauschen, und dich dann noch für irgendetwas einspannt… Ich ahne Schreckliches. Wenn Klaus nicht da ist, dann kommt er immer auf dumme Ideen."

Carola löste sich von Mike, nahm ihre Kaffeetasse und schaute Chris an.

"Er macht sich Sorgen um Eddie und hat mich gebeten, mir seinen Neuen etwas näher anzuschauen."

"Und macht dabei den Bock zum Gärtner. Mike, das war keine gute Idee von dir."

Interessiert beobachtete Chris die Blicke, die die Zwei wechselten. Carola schien gar nicht mehr so glücklich zu sein.

"Du mit deinem Helfersyndrom! Das wird ja immer schlimmer! Oder hast du es mir bisher immer erfolgreich verheimlicht? Komm, wir können Pauly nicht ewig warten lassen. Danke für den Kaffee und dass du Kallenbach zurecht gestutzt hast, Chris. Wir müssen jetzt…"

Carola hatte sich vor Mike aufgebaut und sah ziemlich sauer aus. Auch Mike war das nicht entgangen.

"Ähm, ja, ich glaube da verweigere ich die Antwort, Carola. Sonst petzt du alles Klaus."

Damit drehte er sich um und stellte seine Tasse neben die Kaffeemaschine ab.

"Rufst du mich denn an, wenn du was rausgefunden hast, Chris?"

Chris fand es schon amüsant, wie resolut Carola inzwischen mit Mike umsprang und besonders witzig fand er Engins Gesicht nach dieser Szene. Das Kapitel Carola war abgehakt, noch bevor es begonnen hatte.

"Sicher, ich habe gestern noch etwas im Internet recherchiert, aber nichts über seine Vergangenheit herausbekommen. Dafür aber ein Fitnessstudio, wo er gelistet ist. Das werde ich heute Abend persönlich überprüfen."

"Noch mal danke für alles."

"Schick mir eine Postkarte und dann sind wir quitt. Du hast mich mit deiner Bitte vor einem Drachen gerettet."

Mike konnte nicht mehr viel sagen, denn Carola schob ihn vor sich zur Tür raus. Als sie weg waren, konnte sich Engin einen Kommentar nicht verkneifen.

"Was meinst du? Grün-blau?"

"Nee, ein fluffiges Gelb."

"Kann auch sein. Fragt sich nur, ob er den Pantoffel von Klaus oder Carola bekommen hat. Was ist nur in ihn gefahren? Der weiß sich doch sonst zu wehren."

Mit einem dicken Grinsen im Gesicht stand Chris auf, holte Mikes Kaffeetasse und füllte sie. Er war zu faul, um sie in der Küche zu spülen.

"Ich denke, dass Carola Recht hat. Wenn Klaus weg ist, dann denkt er zuviel nach und kommt auf dumme Gedanken. Denk nur an seinen Alleingang, den er sich mit den Buchhändlern geleistet hat. Und jetzt hat er ein schlechtes Gewissen und versucht, alles mit viel Geduld zu überstehen."

"Und wenn er sich auch noch in Eddies Leben einmischt... Wie kommt es, dass er ausgerechnet dich darum bittet, sich darum zu kümmern?"

Chris setzte sich wieder hin und nahm die Akte, die er zuletzt bearbeitet hatte.

"Weil Thomas mich nicht kennt und ich eh schon Streit mit Iris und Eddie habe…"

"Und ich weiß, warum du Iris zuerst genannt hast. Warum müssen die interessanten Frauen eigentlich immer so anstrengend sein?"

"Woher soll ich das wissen?"

Engin schien auch nicht wirklich eine Antwort erwartet zu haben. Und Chris konnte sich wieder auf seine Arbeit konzentrieren.


	16. Eddies Neuer

_**Eddies Neuer**_

Normalerweise war es immer Chris, der als letzter Feierabend machte. Aber heute hielt er es nicht mehr aus. Denn seine Neugierde war ins Unermessliche gestiegen.

Deshalb packte er bereits um kurz vor sechs seinen Kram zusammen und machte sich auf den Weg zum Fitnesscenter. Engin hatte nur kurz hochgeschaut und ihm eine gute Jagd gewünscht.

Bevor Chris das Center betrat, wartete er einige Zeit in sicherer Entfernung im Auto und beobachtete das Gebäude. Auch wenn es nieselte, die Zeit nahm er sich. Er konnte nichts Verdächtiges feststellen. Auch all die Leute, die um diese Uhrzeit hineinströmten, wirkten ganz normal.

_Alles im grünen Bereich_.

Doch Chris ging auf Nummer sicher. Er funkte kurz das Team an, das gerade Bechthold observierte, und fragte nach, wo dieser sich aufhielt. Da er dies auch während der Arbeitszeit immer wieder mal machte, fiel es niemandem auf. Dann stieg er aus, zog seinen Staubmantel an und suchte den Hintereingang, den er auch schnell fand. Seit dem Fiasko bei der Vernissage mied er Gebäude, wo er keinen Fluchtweg hatte.

Als er dies gecheckt hatte, kehrte er zum Auto zurück und holte seine Sporttasche. Er wollte nach einem Probetraining fragen und sich unauffällig umhören. Er hegte keine Hoffnung, dass er direkt am ersten Abend etwas Wichtiges erfahren würde. Aber er hatte vor, sich in den nächsten Wochen jeden Abend dort blicken zu lassen.

Falls sie ein gutes Kampfsporttraining hatten, wäre es eventuell sogar eine Alternative zum Kampfsportcenter, denn er hatte das Gefühl, dass die Trainer ihm dort nicht mehr viel beibringen konnten.

_Peinlich für sie, denn ihr Niveau ist nicht so hoch, wie ich damals gedacht hatte._

Nachdem er jedoch hineingegangen war und zum Empfang ging, wurde ihm klar, dass sein Plan nicht gut genug war.

_Scheiße! Das ist ein Buzz!_

Der Drang, sich nach dem anderen Unsterblichen umzusehen, war groß. Bei seinem Anruf vorhin war Bechthold noch in einem Meeting. Und für die Strecke von seiner Firma bis zum Fitnesscenter brauchte man mindestens eine halbe Stunde

_Ich bin reingekommen, also ist klar, dass ich der Unsterbliche bin. Scheiße verdammte. Na, zumindest kann ich mir das Versteckspiel sparen... Und vielleicht ist der andere dumm oder überrascht genug, sich zu verraten._

Aber er sah niemanden, der sich in irgendeiner Art und Weise seltsam verhielt.

Um bei den restlichen Besuchern nicht weiter aufzufallen, ging Chris zur Rezeption, um sich anzumelden.

Doch dann bemerkte er einen großgewachsenen Mann, der zum Hinterausgang ging. Allerdings ohne sich vorher umzuziehen und mit der Sporttasche in seiner Hand. Und dieser Typ hatte eine verblüffende Ähnlichkeit mit Eddies neuem Freund.

_Sag, dass das nicht wahr ist! Eddie, du hast einen lausigen Geschmack!_

Wenn er nicht sofort reagieren würde, dann wäre der Kerl weg. Er schenkte dem verdutzten Mädel, bei dem er gerade einchecken wollte, noch ein entschuldigendes Lächeln, schnappte sich seine Tasche und ging raus.

Die Tasche ließ er direkt am Eingang fallen und joggte zum Hinterausgang. Chris war froh, dass er inzwischen mit dem Schwert im Mantel laufen konnte, so dass man weder man weder seine Bewaffnung sah, noch dass er sich verhedderte und über sein Schwert stolperte, im schlimmsten Fall sogar hinfiel. Anfangs war ihm das oft genug passiert.

So sehr er auch übte, mit einer Tasche als zusätzliches Handicap konnte er es immer noch nicht.

Als er um die Ecke bog, war Thomas noch in Sichtweite. Chris beschleunigte seinen Schritt, um ihn einzuholen. Doch er wurde bemerkt und Thomas ließ seine Tasche fallen und sprintete los. Chris ließ ihn laufen und achtete nur darauf, ihn nicht aus den Augen zu verlieren. Da er sich in der Gegend auskannte, bestand für Chris keine Gefahr, in eine Falle zu geraten.

Und da er immer noch den Buzz im Kopf hatte, wusste er, dass er den Richtigen verfolgte.

Thomas bugsierte sich selbst ins Aus, als er nach einer Viertelstunde in eine Sackgasse einbog.

Chris legte an Tempo zu und versuchte, ihn einzuholen, bevor er sich in die Spielhalle am Ende der Straße rettete.

Aber er hatte nicht mit der Reaktion seines Gegners gerechnet.

Gerade wollte er ihn am Arm fassen, als dieser sich umdrehte und mit einem Messer zustach.

_Chris, du bist ein Idiot! Du läufst gerade zum zweiten Mal in ein Messer rein!_

Im Vergleich zu dem, was Chris jeden Sonntag mit Adam erlebte, war dieser Schmerz harmlos, auch war der Stich nicht wirklich gezielt gewesen. So wie es sich anfühlte, war das Messer an der untersten Rippe abgeglitten, und hatte nur eine Fleischwunde verursacht, ohne irgendwelche Organe zu verletzen.

_Und mein Mantel hat die meiste Wucht abgefangen._

Chris ignorierte den Schmerz und griff an. Er vergaß vollkommen, dass er sich den Typen eigentlich nur hatte anschauen wollen und dass er ihn in die Enge getrieben hatte.

Mit einem Tritt entwaffnete er ihn und ein Schlag in den Magen ließ seinen Gegner gegen die Wand prallen. Eine Sekunde später hatte er sein Schwert gezogen und hielt es an Thomas' Kehle.

_Ich bin schneller!_

Doch was er sah, als er Thomas so in die Mangel nahm, verschlug ihm fast den Atem. Der Kerl schaute ihn mit einem flehenden Blick an, so dass er wie ein unschuldiger kleiner Junge wirkte.

Dabei war der Körper alles andere als unreif. Chris schätzte ihn auf knapp 1,90 Meter. Und jeder Zentimeter strahlte Sex pur aus. Und doch wirkte Thomas so unschuldig. Als ob er darauf warten würde, von ihm entjungfert zu werden.

_Was überlege ich da gerade?_

Dieses Mal musterte Chris seinen Gegenüber kritischer und versuchte, ihn zu fassen. Aber es ging nicht. Da war diese Mischung aus Panik, Unschuld und Sexappeal, die dieser Mann ausstrahlte, aber Chris hielt es für eine Fassade.

Denn jemand, der so schnell auf eine mögliche Bedrohung reagierte und sich aus dem Staub machen wollte, der hatte mehr Erfahrung im Wegrennen, als Chris jemals bekommen wollte.

Und in seinem Hinterkopf spuckte noch die Erinnerung an sein erstes Training mit Adam herum. Da war er der Unterlegene gewesen und hatte versucht, genau diesen Trick anzuwenden. Nur war er noch nicht einmal halb so gut gewesen wie Thomas. Im Nachhinein wunderte sich Chris, dass Adam überhaupt darauf reingefallen war.

_Oder hat er mir damals etwas vorgespielt, um herauszufinden, wie weit ich gehe?_

"Bitte!"

Die Stimme hatte ein samtiges Timbre, bei dem Chris normaler Weise ein Schauer über den Rücken gelaufen wäre. Aber nicht jetzt. Jetzt wollte er wissen, was hinter der Fassade steckte. Andererseits interessierte ihn auch, wie weit Thomas gehen würde. Schließlich war er ja Eddies Lover. Deswegen ging Chris erst mal auf dieses ‚Spiel' ein.

"Bitte was?"

Sein Tonfall war noch härter und rauer, als er beabsichtigt hatte. Aber es hatte eine Wirkung auf Thomas. Er zuckte zusammen und schien vor Angst zu schrumpfen.

"Bitte töten Sie mich nicht!"

"Und was für einen Grund sollte ich haben, dich nicht zu töten?"

"Ich bin unbewaffnet, das wäre kein fairer Kampf. Ich gebe Ihnen, was Sie wollen, aber bitte lassen Sie mich am Leben."

_Sicher doch, mein ‚Kleiner', aber aus anderen Gründen, als du denkst._

Dass Thomas' Zunge rein zufällig in einer äußerst erotischen Art und Weise die Lippen befeuchtete, hatte Chris fast schon erwartet.

Sämtliche Aggressionen waren verflogen. Dafür war die Show, die ihm gerade geboten wurde, einfach nur zu gut. Und Chris gestand sich ein, dass er sie genoss, auch wenn er nicht vorhatte, mit Eddies Freund etwas anzufangen. Aber der Gedanke, etwas zu besitzen, was auch Eddie besaß, war verführerisch.

Doch Chris widerstand dieser Versuchung, denn er hatte sich geschworen, dass nur ein einziger Mann für ihn in Frage kam.

Und dass er diesen Mann irgendwann zurückbekommen würde.

_Auch wenn es nur ein Wunschtraum ist._

Mit einem Grinsen ging er bei Thomas auf Tuchfühlung.

"Ich wüsste da etwas, was ich von dir haben will."

Dabei glitt seine freie Hand fast schon liebkosend über dessen Körper. Thomas wehrte sich nicht. Er blieb passiv und schien trotzdem den Eindruck zu erwecken, Chris' Berührungen zu genießen. Doch nicht lange. Denn als Chris das erste Messer aus einer verborgenen Tasche am Oberschenkel zog, da versteifte er sich. Und als Chris sein Schwert senkte, es wieder in den Mantel verstaute und Thomas in den Polizeigriff nahm, da ließ der die Maske fallen und versuchte, sich zu wehren.

Doch er hatte keine Chance. Dafür war er einfach nicht gut genug. Er schien schon mal trainiert zu haben, aber gemessen an Chris' Trainingsstand waren seine Reflexe einfach nur lausig.

Nachdem Chris seine Durchsuchung beendet und alle Waffen entfernt hatte, ließ er ihn los, achtete aber darauf, Thomas keine Fluchtmöglichkeit zu bieten.

"So, du wolltest mir alles geben, was ich will. Steht dein Angebot immer noch?"

"Verdammt! Wer sind Sie und was wollen Sie? Wenn Sie meinen Kopf wollen, dann nehmen Sie ihn. Aber mich bekommen Sie nur, wenn Sie mich auch anschließend laufen lassen."

"Ich will weder dich, noch deinen Kopf."

Ganz gelassen verschränkte Chris seine Arme vor der Brust und wartete ab.

Er wurde mit einem taxierenden Blick belohnt, der so gar nicht zu diesem jungen Körper passte. Und der unschuldige Ausdruck war auch verflogen.

"Was wollen Sie denn? Geld habe ich keins und irgendwelche besonderen Fähigkeiten auch nicht. Ich bin ein schlechter Schwertkämpfer und meine Selbstverteidigung ist auch miserabel. Meine Ausweispapiere habe ich noch nicht mal selbst gefälscht, sondern von einem Profi machen lassen."

"Nein, das will ich auch nicht. Aber deine Körpersprache ist einfach nur genial. Bring mir bei, wie man so unschuldig und unerfahren wirkt. Dann lass ich dich laufen."

_Bechthold wird sein blaues Wunder erleben._

"Was soll denn das? Sie haben es doch gar nicht nötig, so eine Show abzuziehen! Ich dagegen muss all meine Fähigkeiten einsetzen, um überhaupt am Leben zu bleiben. Ich weiß nicht, wie Sie Ihre ersten Jahre als Unsterblicher überlebt haben, aber für mich ist das der einzige Weg, da selbst mein Lehrer meinte, dass ich in einem ehrlichen Kampf auch nach einhundert Jahren Training keine Chance hätte, weil ich zu langsam bin."

"Wie lange hat er dich denn unterrichtet?"

"Was interessiert es Sie denn? Verdammt! Ich hasse es, solche Tricks anzuwenden, aber ich will nicht sterben. Es wäre ja nicht das erste Mal, dass ich mich für mein Überleben prostituiere und bestimmt nicht das letzte Mal. Und doch…"

Aber Thomas sprach nicht weiter. Und Chris wusste ‚dank' seines ersten Trainings mit Adam viel zu genau, was jetzt in dessen Kopf vorging. Dabei war der Ekel, so etwas zu machen, noch das geringere Problem.

"Komm, ich lad' dich zu einem Bier ein. Du kannst dir aussuchen, wo wir es trinken. Ich bin übrigens Christoph Schwenk, aber du kannst mich Chris nennen."

Thomas' Blick war abschätzend. Doch dann nickte er.

"Irgendwo hier in der Nähe gibt es einen kleinen Pub. Ich kenne mich aber nicht gut genug aus, um zu sagen, wo es ist. Man ist dort ungestört und kann sich gut unterhalten. Und ich bin Thomas Patane. Ob du mich Thomas, Tom oder Tommy nennst, ist mir egal. Ich mag alle Versionen."

"Meinst du den Irish Pub, ‚The Puddys'?"

Thomas nickte wieder.

"Dann bist du eben in die falsche Richtung gelaufen. Wir müssen am Fitnesscenter vorbei, um dorthin zu kommen. Dann können wir auch gleich unsere Sporttaschen wieder einsammeln. Vorausgesetzt, sie haben keine Beine bekommen."

Ohne einen weiteren Kommentar von Thomas abzuwarten, drehte Chris sich um und ging zurück zum Fitnesscenter. Er ließ Thomas die Möglichkeit, sich jederzeit aus dem Staub zu machen, aber dieser tat es nicht.

Erstaunlicher Weise waren beide Taschen noch da und Chris und verstaute seine im Auto. Dann wartete er auf Thomas, der auf der Rückseite des Gebäudes geparkt hatte.

_Ich sollte auch in der Nähe des Hinterausgangs parken._

Als dieser ihn eingeholt hatte, wollte Chris sich umdrehen und mit ihm zum Pub gehen. Doch Thomas hielt ihn am Arm fest.

"An deiner Stelle würde ich in diesem Aufzug nicht in eine Kneipe gehen."

"Wieso? Was stimmt daran nicht?"

"Dein Hemd ist voller Blut!"

"Scheiße! Schon wieder eins ruiniert! Und ich hasse es, Hemden zu kaufen."

_Eddie hatte es ausgesucht. Damals in San Francisco, kurz bevor…_

Von diesem Einkaufsbummel waren nur noch wenige Teile übrig geblieben. Wenn Chris geahnt hätte, dass es zu einer Konfrontation kommen würde, dann hätte er es niemals angezogen.

Um nicht weiter nachzudenken, öffnete Chris den Kofferraum und wühlte in der Tasche. Das schwarze T-Shirt, das er herauszog, war zwar nicht wirklich warm, aber würde weniger Aufsehen erregen. Zwei Minuten später war er umgezogen. Er warf nur einen kurzen Blick auf die Stelle, die Thomas mit seinem Messer erwischt hatte. Die Wunde musste ein Kratzer gewesen sein, denn sie war verheilt. Dabei spürte er die ganze Zeit Thomas' Blicke auf seinem Körper.

Als Chris sich umdrehte und Thomas ansah, erwiderte er den Blick. Und Chris fragte sich, wie lange Thomas schon auf diese Art und Weise um sein Überleben kämpfte.

_Dann verliere ich lieber meinen Kopf als so zu leben._

Doch er fand nicht die richtigen Worte, deswegen hielt er seinen Mund und ging schweigend vor.

Im Pub setzten sie sich in eine Nische. Links und rechts von ihnen waren die Tische unbesetzt. Das erste Bier tranken sie schweigend. Chris wusste nicht, wie er das Gespräch beginnen sollte. Und Thomas schien ähnliche Probleme zu haben.

Irgendwann verlor Chris die Geduld.

_Jetzt oder nie. _

"Es tut mir leid."

"Bitte?"

"Dass ich dich verfolgt habe. Ich bin kein Kopfjäger. Aber ich musste einfach wissen, wer hinter dem Buzz steckte. Da du mich erkannt hast, als ich reinkam, musste ich herausfinden, wer du bist."

Thomas spielte mit seinem Bierglas und schien mit seinen Gedanken ganz woanders zu sein. Langsam machte Chris sich Sorgen. Sorgen um diesen Mann, den er vor einer halben Stunde fast umgebracht hatte, weil er ein anderer Unsterblicher war und ganz besonders weil er etwas mit Eddie hatte.

_Ich bin verrückt! Und sollte mich von Mike fern halten. Das Helfersyndrom ist ansteckend._

Doch dann sah Thomas auf und schaute ihn an. Es war ein offener und ehrlicher Blick.

"Ich kann es verstehen. Und zu entschuldigen brauchst du dich auch nicht. Schließlich habe ich auch versucht, dich niederzustechen."

Chris machte eine abwehrende Handbewegung.

"Das war gar nichts. Eigentlich nur ein Kratzer, der ziemlich geblutet hat. Ich habe beim Training schon schlimmere Verletzungen gehabt."

"Das ist etwas, was ich immer vermeiden will. Es tut Hölle weh, wenn ich mich verletze, und ich hasse Schmerzen. Gott, wieso kann ich nicht in Ruhe mein Leben leben? Wieso muss es dieses verdammte Spiel geben? Es ist doch schon Strafe genug, dass ich alle paar Jahre alle Brücken hinter mir abbrechen und wieder von vorne anfangen muss."

_Er ist also älter als ich._

"Das kann ich nur zu gut verstehen. Denn es dauert nicht mehr lange, bis ich hier meine Brücken abbrechen muss und ich habe jetzt schon Angst vor diesem Moment."

Dass Amanda ihn davor gewarnt hatte, einem anderen Unsterblichen sein wahres Alter zu verraten, war Chris sehr wohl bewusst. Aber er hatte das Gefühl, dass Thomas diese Information nicht gegen ihn verwenden würde.

_Eddie vertraut ihm. Und ich weiß, warum weder Mike noch Klaus ihn fassen können, er ist halt unsterblich._

"Einen Moment!"

Thomas hatte seine passive Haltung aufgegeben und sah Chris ganz genau an.

"Willst du damit sagen, dass-"

"Das Geburtsdatum in meinem Personalausweis der Wahrheit entspricht. Ja, das wollte ich damit ausdrücken."

"Du willst mich verarschen. So schnell wie du dich bewegt hast und vor allem WIE du dich bewegt hast, so kämpft kein Anfänger."

_Bei meinem Lehrer bleibt man nicht lange ein Anfänger._

Aber das behielt Chris für sich. Er wollte Thomas ja nicht seine ganze Lebensgeschichte erzählen.

"Ach? Wie viele Kämpfe hast du denn schon überstanden, um das beurteilen zu können?"

Die Antwort wurde von Thomas fast geflüstert. Es schien ihm peinlich zu sein.

"Noch keinen einzigen. Ich habe jahrelang wie ein Besessener trainiert, doch gebracht hat es nichts. Deswegen habe ich immer meine Beine in die Hand genommen und bin gelaufen, wenn ein anderer Unsterblicher auftauchte. Und wenn ich nicht schnell genug war, dann habe ich mich angeboten. Egal, ob es eine Frau oder ein Mann war. Ich bin halt für alle interessant. Besonders weil ich als Unsterblicher nicht so leicht kaputt gehe wie normale Menschen. Irgendein Vorteil muss mein Aussehen ja haben. Aber manchmal wünsche ich mir, hässlich zu sein, du hast keine Ahnung, was das bedeutet…"

Chris war froh, dass in diesem Moment der Wirt kam und ihnen neue Getränke brachte. So kam er um eine Antwort herum.

Und wünschte sich gleichzeitig weit weg, denn sie begaben sich auf Terrain, das Chris einfach nur unangenehm war.

Nicht wegen des Themas an sich. Das hatte ihm Eddie damals abgewöhnt. Aber er verfluchte seine Unfähigkeit, die passenden Worte zu finden.

_Das passiert mir im Moment viel zu oft. Ich sollte mal wieder den Macho herauskehren, dann erwartet niemand von mir eine ._

"Ich habe eine Ahnung, denn mir ist beinah etwas Ähnliches passiert. Und es hat gereicht, um mir regelmäßige Albträume zu bescheren. Und ich bezweifele, ob man sich jemals daran gewöhnt."

"Ich habe mich jedenfalls noch nicht daran gewöhnt. Und dabei passiert es mir viel zu oft. Gott, jetzt sitze ich zum ersten Mal seit Jahren mit einem anderen Unsterblichen zusammen und ich lamentiere über meine Probleme. Dabei müsstest du doch auch genügend Sorgen haben, wenn du wirklich noch so jung bist, wie du gerade behauptest."

"Dafür hatte ich bis vor kurzem eine Lehrerin. Auch wenn sie nicht auf alles eine Antwort wusste, sie war auf ihre Art und Weise eine große Hilfe. Und in der letzten Zeit bin ich jedem Problem aus dem Weg gegangen."

_Adam bringt mir zwar bei, was ich zum Überleben brauche, aber mit ihm werde ich bestimmt nicht über meine Probleme reden._

"Mein _Lehrer_ ist tot. Er ist nie einem Kampf aus dem Weg gegangen und irgendwann traf er dann auf einen Besseren. Ich hasse dieses gottverdammte Spiel."

"Ich auch, denn wenn es das nicht geben würde, dann hätte ich wenigstens eine Beziehung."

So, jetzt war es raus. Chris hoffte, dass Thomas darauf reagieren würde.

Doch dieser schaute ihn nur an und schwieg.

"Habe ich einen Fettnapf erwischt? Oder warum schaust du mich so an?"

"Nein, mein schlechtes Gewissen regt sich gerade wieder."

"Komisch, ich kenne dich noch nicht lange, aber ich habe nicht unbedingt den Eindruck, dass du ein Gewissen hast."

Zum ersten Mal sah er Thomas grinsen. Nicht so wie auf dem Foto mit Eddie, aber er war eindeutig sehr amüsiert.

"Stimmt. Nicht solange es irgendwelche unsterblichen Ärsche betrifft. Aber Edgar..."

Er stockte und schien nach Worten zu suchen, trank etwas, lehnte sich zurück und sprach dann weiter.

"Du hast Recht. Besonders für mich ist es sehr riskant, eine Beziehung einzugehen. Ich wollte es auch nicht, aber es hat mich volle Kanne erwischt. Zuerst waren wir Freunde mit einem gemeinsamen Hobby. Gemeinsam einen Oldtimer zu restaurieren verbindet. Und dabei hat er mir sein Herz ausgeschüttet, was in seiner Vergangenheit beziehungsmäßig gelaufen ist. Dem Arsch, der ihm das Herz gebrochen hat, möchte ich mal gegenüberstehen. Den mach ich fertig. Und wie es dann ums Ganze ging, da brachte ich es einfach nicht über mich, ihn zurückzuweisen. Ich wollte einfach nicht, dass er schon wieder eine Enttäuschung erlebt."

_Es ist meine Schuld. Und du weißt gar nicht, wie weh mir das getan hat. _

Der Schmerz saß tief. Und das Wissen, dass ein andere Unsterblicher Eddie tröstete, die Nächte mit ihm verbrachte und auch neben ihm aufwachte, machte es nicht leichter.

"Liebst du ihn?"

"Es gibt Tage, da mache ich mir Vorwürfe, weil ich so egoistisch bin und bei ihm bleibe. Dann glaube ich, dass ich ihn nicht genug liebe, denn dann müsste ich in der Lage sein, ihn aufzugeben. Doch wenn er noch im Halbschlaf seinen Namen murmelt, er heißt übrigens auch Chris, und bei mir Trost sucht, dann weiß ich, dass er ohne eine Stütze kaputt geht. Deswegen bleibe ich."

_Oh Gott, Eddie. Was habe ich dir angetan?_

Thomas schien ein ganz anderes Problem zu haben.

"Gott, wieso erzähle ich dir das? Ich bin doch sonst keine Plaudertasche und zuviel getrunken habe ich auch nicht. Und was ich dir gerade erzähle, kannst du gegen mich verwenden. Hast du eine Droge in das Bier getan?"

_Ja, das Wissen über einen Lover macht dich angreifbar. Aber ich bin der letzte, der eine Gefahr für Eddie sein könnte._

Chris schüttelte den Kopf.

"Nein, keine Drogen. Vielleicht liegt es daran, dass du weder deinen Kopf verloren hast, noch in meinem Bett bist. Wann trifft man schon einen Unsterblichen, der kein Interesse am Spiel hat? Bechthold hat es."

"Wer ist Bechthold?"

"Georg Bechthold. Er ist Russe und Inhaber der Bechthold Im- und Export GmbH mit Sitz in Frankfurt. Und leider auch ein ziemlich unangenehmer Unsterblicher. Da er sogar besser ist als meine Lehrerin Amanda, habe ich ein größeres Problem, sollte ich in seine Finger geraten…"

Thomas' Gesichtsausdruck wurde sehr nervös und alarmiert.

"Ist er groß, massig gebaut, wirkt, als ob er irgendwo zwischen vierzig und fünfzig Jahre alt wäre und hat eine Glatze?"

Die Beschreibung stimmte und Chris nickte. Thomas' Gesichtsausdruck veränderte sich. Chris konnte es fast schon panisch nennen."

"Verdammte Scheiße, den Mistkerl kenn' ich. Ich bin ihm vor zwanzig Jahren so gerade eben entkommen. Aber ich kann doch jetzt nicht weg!"

Thomas' Panik wich Resignation, aber Chris begriff seine Reaktion nicht.  
"Bitte?"

"Ich habe zusammen mit Edgar einen Vertrag mit einem Oldtimer-Salon abgeschlossen. Der bindet mich für ein Jahr. Wenn ich das nicht durchziehe, dann geht Edgar Pleite und ich befürchte, dass er dann niemandem mehr traut. Da lasse ich mich zum ersten Mal seit Jahrzehnten auf einen Sterblichen ein und dann passiert mir das. Scheiße, Merde, fucking Bullshit."

Hatte Thomas recht? Würde sich Eddie wirklich abkapseln, wenn dieser ihn verlassen würde? Diese Frage stellte sich Chris eher rhetorisch. Er wusste, dass Thomas Recht hatte.

_Wieso nur? Wieso konntest du dir keinen normalen Liebhaber aussuchen? Nur ein einziges Mal._

"Ich habe Frankfurt auch noch nicht verlassen. Auch wenn der Gedanke an Bechthold wie ein Damoklesschwert über mir hängt."

"Und wieso bist du so bescheuert? Der Kerl ist gewissenlos und ein guter Kämpfer. Normaler Weise würdest du jetzt nur noch einen Kondensstreifen von mir sehen, so schnell wäre ich weg. Wenn ich mich nicht mit Leib und Seele auf Edgar eingelassen hätte. Dabei kenne ich ihn gerade mal zwei Monate."

"Vielleicht ist er etwas Besonderes?"

"Ja und? Mein und sein Überleben sollte wichtiger sein. Aber er knabbert doch noch an dem Ende der letzten Beziehung. Wie soll er es denn verkraften, wenn ich auch noch seine berufliche Zukunft zerstöre?"

Chris rang mit sich. Wenn er Thomas dieses Angebot machte, dann würde er noch mehr Verantwortung auf sich nehmen und wenn es schief ging, dann wäre auch Eddie dran.

_Wieso immer ich? Wieso pack' ich nicht einfach meine Sachen und haue ab?_

Aber so einfach ging das nicht. Das fiel auch nicht mehr unter dem Begriff Helfersyndrom. Es entsprang seinem Schuldgefühl, das er Eddie gegenüber hatte. Allein wie er damals die Beziehung beendet hatte.

_Amanda lag falsch. Sie kannte Eddie nicht. Vielleicht hätte ich mit ihm reden sollen. Dann wären wir jetzt noch glücklich und würden Gott-weiß-wo leben._

Doch für diese Vorwürfe war es zu spät. Jetzt musste er aus dem ganzen Schlamassel das Beste machen. Das Beste für Eddie.

"Hast du keine Reserven? Als Schweizer hast du doch keine Probleme, ein Nummernkonto zu bekommen! Und so alt wie du scheinbar bist, hast du doch genug angespart. Erzähl ihm was von einer Erbschaft in Amerika, die du nur dort antreten kannst. Und biete ihm an mitzukommen."

Thomas lachte auf. Es war ein sehr bitteres Lachen.

"Tja, meine letzte Begegnung mit einem Unsterblichen endete nicht nur in seinem Bett, sondern er hat auch mein Konto leer geräumt. Das Geschäft, das ich mit Edgar aufziehen will, hat auch egoistische Hintergründe. Ich brauche das Geld, um wieder Reserven aufzubauen. Deswegen wollte ich auch für eine gewisse Zeit sesshaft werden."

"Was ist denn an eurem Geschäft so besonders?"

"Dass ich schon an den Oldtimern geschraubt habe, als es noch Neuwagen waren. Ich kenne die Kisten in- und auswendig. Wenn ich schon nicht zum Kämpfen tauge, das kann ich. Dazu kommt Edgars Talent und eine bereits sehr gut gehende Werkstatt."

Chris hatte den Eindruck, dass Eddie sehr wichtig für Thomas war. Das war ein Grund, ihm zu vertrauen und ein Angebot zu machen.

"Was hältst du von einem Deal?"

"Ein Deal unter Unsterblichen? Vergiss es. Denn da ziehe ich immer den Kürzeren."

Damit hatte Chris nicht gerechnet.

_Ich muss über Unsterbliche noch sehr viel lernen._

"Willst du es denn gar nicht hören?"

Thomas beugte sich vor und sah Chris direkt in die Augen.

"Jetzt hör mir mal gut zu. Es ist sehr angenehm, mit dir in dieser Kneipe zu sitzen und dir von meinen Sorgen zu erzählen. Aber gib mir einen guten Grund, warum ich dir in irgendeiner Art und Weise vertrauen sollte. Du bist ein Unsterblicher und somit mein Feind. Ich bin nur hier, weil ich dir dankbar bin, dass du weder meinen Arsch noch meinen Kopf wolltest. Aber erwarte keinen Deal. Never."

"Oh, dann hast du deine herzzerreißende Liebesgeschichte nur erzählt, weil du mich unterhalten wolltest? Und du hast dir alles aus den Fingern gesogen. Verdammter Mistkerl! Und ich glaube dir auch noch? Du bist ein begnadeter Schauspieler!"

_Ich bringe ihn um!_

Chris versuchte verzweifelt, die Wut, die in ihm hochkochte, unter Kontrolle zu bringen. Am liebsten hätte er sich auf Thomas gestürzt. Doch das ging nicht. Nicht in der Öffentlichkeit. Dafür musste er sich einen anderen Ort suchen.

Der Palmengarten wäre nicht schlecht. Eine Parkanlage, die nachts abgeschlossen war. Mit Schlössern, die er innerhalb weniger Sekunden knacken konnte.

"Und? Wie ist da oben die Aussicht?"

Erst da merkte Chris, dass er aufgestanden war. Und Thomas schien das gar nicht zu stören, denn er hatte sich bequem zurückgelehnt und die Arme vor seiner Brust verschränkt.

"Nun komm wieder von deiner Palme runter. Ich habe dich nicht angelogen, aber das Misstrauen sitzt tief. Besonders wenn du einen Lehrer hattest, der für jede Unterrichtsstunde eine ganz besondere Gegenleistung verlangte. Du kannst nicht von mir erwarten, dass ich dir sofort und bedingungslos vertraue. Irgendwie nehme ich dir nämlich den jungen und unerfahrenen Unsterblichen nicht ab. Dazu bist du zu…"

Thomas stockte. Er schien nach Worten zu suchen.

"Naja, du hast dafür die falsche Ausstrahlung. Du bist einfach zu aggressiv und zu dominant, als dass ich dir die Story abnehmen würde."

_Oh Mann, und gleich erzählt er mir noch, dass ich steinalt sein soll. Wenn ich schon so auf ihn wirke, wie will ich dann jemals Bechthold davon überzeugen, dass ich von nix Ahnung habe?_

"Was meinst du, warum du mir das beibringen sollst, jung und unschuldig zu wirken? Ich bin über vierzig und seit fast zwanzig Jahren im Polizeidienst. Was meinst du, wie lange man da unschuldig bleibt? Vergiss es, das gewöhnt man dir ab, wenn du als Bulle auf die Straße gehst."

"Das soll also mein Anteil an dem Deal sein. Dass ich dir beibringe, die Maske eines jungen, unschuldigen Unsterblichen aufzusetzen?"

Genau das wollte Chris von Thomas. Und keinen Deut mehr. Außer vielleicht einigen Informationen über Eddie. So konnte er nur zustimmend nicken.

"Und was kannst du mir als Gegenleistung anbieten?"

"Ich arbeite inzwischen beim Zoll im Bereich Drogenhandel und Organisierte Kriminalität. Rein zufällig überwacht meine Einsatzgruppe Georg Bechthold, der wahrscheinlich der Chef einer Russenmafia ist. Wir überwachen jeden seiner Schritte und ich kann dich warnen, wenn er in deine Nähe kommt."

Thomas schien interessiert, winkte aber nach kurzem Nachdenken ab.

"Warum solltest du das tun? Es wäre doch viel praktischer, zu diesem Bechthold zu gehen und meinen Kopf anzubieten, dafür, dass er dich in Ruhe lässt. Ich könnte es auch machen. Dann wäre ich dich und Bechthold los und brauchte noch nicht mal mit einem von euch ins Bett zu steigen."

"Das ist nicht mein Stil. Ich mache so was nicht."

Wie sollte er Thomas überzeugen, ohne preiszugeben, dass er es nur tat, um Eddie zu schützen?

"Ich mache so was nicht…", äffte Thomas Chris nach. "Oh Mann, du musst wirklich noch sehr jung sein. Denn merk dir eins: Für das Überleben macht man früher oder später alles. Egal, ob du mit jemanden ins Bett steigst oder deinen besten Freund verrätst. Das Überleben ist wichtiger."

Wieso hört er sich genauso an wie Adam? Gab es keinen anständigen Unsterblichen? War Amanda nur die Ausnahme gewesen?

Doch Thomas war noch nicht fertig. Er warf noch mal einen Blick in die Runde. Chris' Augen folgten seinen. Da sich die anderen Anwesenden aber nicht für sie interessierten, fuhr er fort.

"Glaubst du wirklich, dass ich noch keinen Kopf genommen habe, weil ich keinen Kampf hatte? Oh nein, mein Lieber. Was meinst du, wie schnell ich die Ärsche im Bett abgelenkt bekomme? Und wenn die dann denken, dass ich ihnen ‚liebevoll' durchs Haar wuschel, dann macht es knack und ihr Genick ist gebrochen. Denn die meisten wollen mich ficken und sich dann auch noch meinen Kopf holen. Und da spiele ich nicht mit. Also, gib mir einen guten Grund, warum du glaubst, dass ich dich nicht verrate und mir hinterrücks deinen Kopf hole?"

Chris hatte das Gefühl, dass Thomas ihn am liebsten anschreien würde, es aber ließ, um kein Aufsehen zu erregen. Und doch war diese Stimme eindringlich und forderte eine sofortige Antwort.

"Eddie vertraut dir. Und du sorgst dich um ihn."

_Oh Scheiße! Das wollte ich doch gar nicht sagen._

Chris konnte an Thomas' Mienenspiel ganz genau erkennen, dass er Eins und Eins zusammenzählte und erkannte, was diese Zwei bedeutete.

"Das erklärt alles."

Mehr brauchte Thomas nicht zu sagen. Chris sprang auf, nahm seinen Mantel, suchte Geld raus, legte es auf den Tisch und rannte raus.

Aus dem Nieselregen war inzwischen ein Dauerregen geworden, kalt und unangenehm. Genauso wie Chris sich fühlte.

Doch nach wenigen Schritten blieb er stehen. Wegrennen brachte es nicht. Denn dazu war es zu spät.

Er hatte Thomas seine schwache Stelle preisgegeben. Und gefährdete damit Eddie. Mehr als jemals zuvor.

_Aber wieso habe ich tief im Innern das Gefühl, ihm trauen zu können? Nach all dem, was er mir gerade erzählt hat. Ist meine Menschenkenntnis so falsch? Oder sind Unsterbliche wirklich nicht mit normalen Maßstäben messbar? _

Dann fühlte er eine Hand auf seiner Schulter.

"Tja, ich habe heute wohl meinen sozialen Tag, denn normaler Weise wärst du jetzt tot."

_Und ich wäre keine Gefahr mehr für Eddie._

"Das wäre für mich das geringere Problem. Denn wenn du genauso schlecht zielst wie eben, dann würde ich dich killen, bevor ich an der Verletzung sterbe."

Die Hand schüttelte Chris ab.

"Bei einem Kampf bestimmt, denn da gerate ich immer in Panik, aber jetzt hätte ich alle Zeit der Welt gehabt..."

Chris hoffte, dass Thomas gehen würde, wenn er ihm lang genug den Rücken zudrehte und ihn ignorierte. Aber diesen Gefallen tat er ihm nicht. Er blieb einfach neben ihm stehen und wartete ab.

Irgendwann hielt es Chris nicht mehr aus und drehte sich um.

"Und? Warum stichst du nicht zu?"

"Hat man dir schon mal erzählt, dass du verrückt bist? Du glaubst an das Gute im Menschen. Und dann... dann erzählst du mir den wahren Grund, warum du mich schützen willst, und auf einmal will ich, dass du Grund hast, an mich zu glauben. Nur wegen Edgar."

"Das ist Eddie. Er hat Iris' Talent geerbt, Unmögliches möglich zu machen. Nur nutzt er es nicht hemmungslos aus."

Die Straßenbeleuchtung spendete nur ein trübes Licht, es regnete und es war schweinekalt. Trotzdem wurde Chris warm. Ob das an dem Grinsen auf Thomas' Gesicht lag?

"Stimmt, Iris ist sehr anstrengend. Sie mag mich nicht. Und mit Edgar hat sie deshalb mehr oder weniger den Kontakt abgebrochen. Selbst Weihnachten will sie nicht mit ihm verbringen. Edgar gibt es nicht zu, aber es tut ihm weh. Kannst du mir eine Frage ehrlich beantworten?"

"Ich versuche schon die ganze Zeit, ehrlich zu dir zu sein. Aber scheinbar bin ich überzeugender, wenn ich lüge."

"Tja, wenn du dein Leben damit verbringst, deine Unsterblichkeit zu verheimlichen, dann wirst du wirklich gut im Lügen. Wie stehst du zu Edgar?"

Musste Thomas ausgerechnet das fragen? Die Wahrheit würde ihm wahrscheinlich nicht wirklich gefallen. Deswegen schwieg Chris.

"Weißt du es nicht oder willst du nichts sagen, weil du Edgar in Gefahr bringst? Mann, ich will hier nicht ewig im Regen rumstehen. Wenn du wirklich das willst, was ich denke, dann hilft dir das Schweigen nicht."

"Du bist ein Mistkerl!"

Wieso musste Chris in den letzten Tagen nur so ein Chaos der Gefühle durchleben? Erst Mike, dann Engin und jetzt auch noch Thomas, der ihn eigentlich gar nicht kannte.

Dieser quittierte Chris' Kommentar mit einem Hochziehen der Augenbrauen, jedenfalls glaubte Chris, dies erkennen zu können.

"Stimmt, aber ich glaube nicht, dass du viel besser bist. Also spuck's aus. Schließlich weißt du ja auch, was ich für ihn empfinde."

"Eben das ist das Problem."

"Ach so ist das… Ts, dabei dachte ich, dass du um ihn kämpfen würdest."

_Verspotten kann ich mich auch alleine._

"Sag mal, seit wann meinen alle, mit mir über meine Gefühle sprechen zu wollen? Ich bin nicht der Typ dafür. Das ist nicht mein Ding. Und wird es auch nie sein."

"Das ist mir egal. Und ich habe keine Lust mehr. Schau zu, mit wem du den Deal machst. Mit mir nicht."

Und Thomas drehte sich um und ging und ließ Chris im Regen zurück.

_Verdammt, der kann mich doch nicht so stehen lassen._

Es ging Chris nicht mehr um einen Deal und Unterricht, sondern um die Tatsache, dass Eddie mit einem anderen Unsterblichen zusammen war. Das Problem war nicht die Beziehung, sondern die Gefahr, die von Thomas ausging.

_Okay, auch die Beziehung._

Doch als Thomas keine Anstalten machten, anzuhalten oder sich umzudrehen, da merkte Chris, dass er vielleicht der bessere Kämpfer war, aber Thomas ihm ansonsten haushoch überlegen war.

"Verdammt Thomas! Bleib stehen."

Doch der bog um die Ecke, als hätte er Chris nicht gehört. Wenn Chris noch irgend etwas erreichen wollte, musste er Thomas folgen. Er überwand sich und lief hinter ihm her. Doch auch als er Thomas eingeholt hatte, machte dieser keine Anstalten, stehen zu bleiben.

Dass Gewalt keine Lösung war, wurde Chris regelmäßig von Engin gepredigt; besonders wenn er seinem Computer einen harten und grausamen Tod androhte, aber hier hatte er das Gefühl, keine andere Wahl zu haben.

Und so packte er Thomas an der Schulter und drängte ihn in den nächsten Hauseingang.

"Ach? Hast du es dir anders überlegt und willst mein Angebot doch noch annehmen?"

Die Körpersprache war eindeutig. Und Chris ließ ihn los, als ob er sich verbrannt hätte.

"Thomas, lass den Scheiß! Warum spielst du mit mir?"

"Wird nicht unser ganzes Leben von einem Spiel bestimmt, in dem ich sonst nur der Looser bin?"

Aber der amüsierte Unterton schwächte die bitteren Worte ab. Doch dann wurde Thomas wieder ernst.

"Doch diesmal ist der Einsatz für dich höher. Oder niedriger. Das hängt von deiner Antwort ab."

"Gut, du bekommst, was du willst. Mein sehnlichster Wunsch ist, Eddie zurück zu bekommen. Aber ich habe weder aktive Kampferfahrung, noch bin ich ein so begnadeter Schauspieler wie du es bist. Und durch ihn oder mit ihm bin ich angreifbar und wenn ich daran denke, was Bechthold mit ihm anstellt, sollte er es jemals erfahren, wird mir übel. Also sag mir, was ich machen soll?"

"Das ist doch ganz einfach. Trainiere weiter und wenn du meinst, mit ihm fertig werden zu können, dann forderst du Bechthold heraus. Wenn du ihn besiegst, dann wirst du auch mit anderen Unsterblichen keine Probleme haben. Jedenfalls solange du es schaffst, den Typen aus dem Weg zu gehen, die meinen, dass es das Spiel wirklich gibt und dementsprechend auf der Jagd sind. Und solange bleibe ich bei Edgar und passe auf ihn auf. Ich bin eh nicht der Typ, der länger als zwei, vielleicht drei Jahre an einem Platz bleibt. Du brauchst mit mir nicht um ihn zu kämpfen, ich trete da freiwillig zurück. Und wenn Edgar die Wahl hätte... Ich weiß, wer da der Gewinner ist."

Chris ließ Thomas los und trat einen Schritt zurück.

"Und was ist, wenn Bechthold dich will, und dafür Eddie als Druckmittel nimmt? Die Gefahr ist doch immer noch da."

"Stimmt, aber im Gegensatz zu dir kann ich ihm aber deutlich klar machen, dass Edgar zwar eine nette Bettgeschichte ist, ich aber nicht mein Leben für ihn riskiere. Ein - wie sagt man es so schön- Restrisiko ist immer noch vorhanden. Aber genauso gut kann er bei einem Autounfall sterben."

Da hatte Thomas sicher recht und Chris fragte sich, ob es irgendeine Alternative gab. Aber die fand er nicht. Genauso wenig, wie er den Haken an der Sache fand. Deswegen stimmte er nach kurzem Nachdenken zu.

"Anders werde ich ihn nicht zurückbekommen, das stimmt. Aber ich frage mich, warum du mir dieses Angebot machst. Da ist doch irgendetwas faul."

"Nö, dafür habe ich bei dir einen Gefallen gut. Und das kann irgendwann für mich überlebenswichtig sein. Du weißt, was und wie ich bin. Schlag ein und Eddie ist bei mir in den besten Händen."

"Und was ist mit dem Unterricht?"

"Vergiss es. Unschuld ist nicht dein Ding. Das kriegst du nicht hin, aber ich kann dir einige Tricks zeigen, mit denen du Bechthold überzeugst, dass du absolut untrainiert bist und vom Spiel keine Ahnung hast. Den Deal würde ich eingehen."

Thomas hielt Chris seine Hand hin.

"Wieso nur habe ich das Gefühl, einen Pakt mit dem Teufel abzuschließen, wenn ich jetzt einschlage?"

Doch Thomas grinste nur und Chris ergriff dessen Hand.

_Eddie ist es wert._

"Und was hast du jetzt noch vor?", wollte Chris wissen.

"Ich fahre nach Hause und nehme eine heiße Dusche. Denn mir ist kalt. Was du machst, ist mir ziemlich egal. Ich gebe dir noch meine Handynummer und wir telefonieren, wann wir uns treffen. Jetzt hab' ich meinen Planer nicht mit. Sonst noch was?"

"Wenn du so fragst... Du kannst mein Gewissen nicht beruhigen und eine heiße Dusche klingt sehr gut."

Erst als Chris zu Hause unter der Dusche stand, realisierte er, dass der Wunschtraum, Eddie irgendwann einmal in seinen Armen zu halten, sich an diesem Abend zu einer berechtigten Hoffnung gewandelt hatte.

Trotz der damit verbundenen Gefahren für Eddie.

_Falls Eddie bereit ist, das Risiko einzugehen._

Denn noch einmal würde Chris seine Unsterblichkeit nicht verheimlichen und dieses Mal Eddie die Entscheidung überlassen. Er hoffte, dass sich Eddie für ihn entscheiden würde.

Aber um ihn wiederzubekommen, musste er sich selbst beweisen, dass er gut genug war, um ihn auch zu schützen.

Das bedeute aber, dass er sich einem Kampf stellen musste, wäre es nun Bechthold oder irgendein anderer Unsterblicher. Und das bedeutete, dass er einen anderen Menschen töten musste.

_Kann ich das? Kann ich töten, um selber zu überleben? Oder besser, kann ich töten, um Eddie zu schützen?_

Ohne zu zögern, beantwortete Chris diese Frage mit Ja und verschwendete daran keinen weiteren Gedanken; schließlich hatte er beim Training mit Adam oft genug versucht, diesen zu erwischen und umzubringen. Und wenn es ihm irgendwann gelingen würde, Adams Deckung zu durchbrechen, dann würde er hemmungslos zustechen und keine Gnade kennen.

Auch wenn er Adam nicht endgültig töten würde, hielt Chris es doch vergleichbar und war sich bewusst, jemanden umbringen zu können.

Jetzt noch mehr als jemals zuvor, denn statt des ‚einfachen' Kampfes ums Überleben hatte er jetzt wieder ein Ziel in seinem Leben. Er wollte zurück zu Eddie. Und das so schnell wie möglich.

Als er wenige Minuten später erfrischt ins Schlafzimmer kam, da schien ihn der Teddy auf seinem Bett anzugrinsen.

"Keine Bange, mein Junge, du kommst bald wieder nach Hause."

Dann merkte Chris, was er da tat und stockte.

_Ich bin wirklich schon zu lange allein._

Kopfschüttelnd drehte er sich um und ging in seinen Trainingsraum. Den restlichen Abend verbrachte er mit dem Durcharbeiten komplizierter Schritt- und Bewegungsfolgen, und er machte weniger Fehler als jemals zuvor.


	17. Zwischenspiel

_**Zwischenspiel**_

Am nächsten Morgen war er schon kurz vor acht im Büro. Da Engin noch nicht da war, fuhr er die Computer hoch und kochte den ersten Kaffee. Er hatte sich gerade an seinen Schreibtisch gesetzt, als Engin hineingestürmt kam, seinen Aktenkoffer auf den Schreibtisch schmiss und sich mit einem strahlenden Lächeln auf seinen Stuhl fallen ließ.

"Du hattest einen schönen Abend? Sehr erfolgreich? Lass mich raten, die Blonde aus dem Schwimmbad!"

Chris fragte sich, ob Engin nach dem Fiasko mit Claudia überhaupt noch Lust auf eine feste Beziehung hatte.

_Aber so wie er Carola gestern angesehen hatte..._

"Spielverderber! Woher weißt du das?"

Engin versuchte wohl, eine ernste Mine zu machen, aber das gelang nicht so ganz. Seine Augen funkelten immer noch verdächtig und auch seine Mundwinkel zuckten nach oben.

"Nimm dir erst mal einen Kaffee, er ist gerade erst durch. Du bist schon viel zu oft mit diesem Gesichtsausdruck hier reingekommen. Wie heftig ist es?"

Jetzt wurde Engin ernst.

"Ich glaube, mich hat es schlimmer erwischt als die letzten Male. Wir waren gestern zusammen essen, danach habe ich sie nach Hause gebracht und bin nicht mit hoch gegangen. Dafür haben wir uns fürs Wochenende verabredet."

"Das hört sich wirklich sehr ernst an. Das zweite Treffen und nichts passiert. Mann, das kenn' ich gar nicht von dir."

"Ich auch nicht. Sie ist bei der Wachpolizei. Endlich mal eine Frau, die es versteht, dass ich nicht viel über meine Arbeit erzählen kann."

"Dann wird sie bestimmt auch vollstes Verständnis haben, dass du im Januar keine Zeit mehr für sie hast."

Der ironische Kommentar war Chris einfach so rausgerutscht.

"Mann, Chris! Hat man dir schon mal gesagt, dass du ein absoluter Pessimist bist? Wie hält das Amanda bloß mit dir aus?"

Engin stand auf, ging zur Kaffeemaschine und füllte seine Tasse.

"Sehr gut, sonst würde sie mir nicht die Tickets nach Paris bezahlen."

Engins Blick sagte alles.

"Deine Bonusmeilen möchte ich haben, damit kommt man inzwischen doch bestimmt in die Südsee."

"Vergiss es, die bekommst du nicht. Die habe ich mir hart erarbeitet."

Engin genoss die Kabbeleien offensichtlich genauso wie Chris. Meist fing er damit an und glücklicher Weise machte es ihm nichts aus, dass er oft den Kürzeren zog.

„Aber jetzt mal zum Dienstlichen. Ist gestern noch was Besonderes vorgefallen?"

"Es geht. Müller vom Drogendezernat hat angerufen, als ich gerade Feierabend machen wollte. Die haben vor zwei Tagen einen kleinen Dealer festgesetzt. Gestern beim Verhör hat er ein schönes Lied von einem gewissen Bechthold gesungen. Ich habe mit Müller ausgemacht, dass wir gegen zehn vorbeikommen und uns das Tape vom Verhör anschauen. Um elf ist der Anwalt von dem Typen da, dann können wir ihn noch mal verhören, wenn wir noch Fragen haben."

"Schön, was für einen Eindruck hatte Müller?"

"Der glaubt, dass der Dealer auch nicht mehr weiß als alle anderen. Und ich wette, dass er Bechthold noch nie persönlich getroffen hat, sondern nur mal seinen Namen gehört hat. Und jetzt glaubt er, sich mit einem Märchen seine Freiheit zu erkaufen. Wir haben zwar schon genug, um Bechthold zu verhaften, aber wenn du Bernhard aus der ganzen Geschichte raushalten willst, dann brauchen wir mehr Beweise, damit es für ein Lebenslänglich reicht."

"Ich weiß. Aber wenn wir ihn mit reinziehen, dann werden wir für ihn das Zeugenschutzprogramm in Anspruch nehmen müssen, und ich möchte ihm ersparen, noch einmal von vorne zu beginnen. Ich wünschte mir, wir hätten schon Februar und den ganzen Scheiß hinter uns. Wieso nur habe ich immer die Sorge, dass Bechthold uns im letzten Moment durch die Finger gleitet und uns auslacht?"

"Tja, das weiß ich auch nicht. Doch ich habe ähnliche Albträume. Aber das war gestern noch nicht alles."

_Mach' ich ein Mal pünktlich Feierabend und dann steppt hier der Bär._

Doch Chris reagierte nur mit einem Hochziehen der Augenbraue.

"Dann hattest du ja noch richtig viel zu tun."

"Nicht wirklich, ehrlich gesagt, habe ich noch mal beim Schießstand angerufen und um einen Termin gebettelt. Ich kann es mir nicht leisten, noch weiter auf ein Training zu verzichten. Jetzt hör auf, so zu grinsen. Zum Schützenverein werde ich nicht gehen. Never ever."

Entgegen Chris' Erwartungen schmiss Engin keinen Stift, sondern erzählte einfach weiter.

"Ich habe von meinen schlechten Trefferquoten erzählt und man hatte wirklich ein Einsehen und uns für heute Nachmittag um vier einen Termin gegeben. Egal was heute passiert, ich werde dann da sein."

"Bist du sicher, dass deine Waffe überhaupt noch funktioniert? Die liegt doch schon seit Wochen im Schließfach, weil du es als lästig empfindest, sie im Büro zu tragen."

"Deine doch auch, du hattest doch das letzten Mal dein Schulterhalfter an, als wir bei Bernhard waren. Du bist in der Hinsicht richtig faul geworden. Bevor wir zur Kripo rübergehen, werde ich meine P6 holen und durchchecken. Das solltest du auch machen."

"Mach ich. Keine Sorge."

_Außerdem habe ich noch eine Waffe im Auto. Nicht registriert, aber geladen._

Kurz vor sechs waren sie vom Training zurück. Engins Trefferquoten waren zwar nicht berauschend, aber lagen noch im Bereich des Zulässigen. Chris hingegen musste aufpassen, dass seine Ergebnisse nicht zu gut wurden. Ansonsten würde Engin hellhörig, er war schon misstrauisch genug. Er brauchte ihm keinen weiteren Grund zu geben.

Der Besuch im Drogendezernat hatte genau das ergeben, was Engin vorhergesagt hatte. Gar nichts.

Lust noch weiter zu arbeiten hatte Chris überhaupt nicht. Zudem wollte er sich das Fitnesscenter etwas genauer ansehen. Er hatte das Gefühl, sich bei dem Mädel an der Rezeption noch entschuldigen zu müssen, weil er gestern einfach so weggelaufen war. Außerdem wollte er schauen, ob das Kampfsportangebot in diesem Laden was taugte.

Deswegen fuhr er seinen Computer gar nicht erst hoch, sondern räumte seinen Schreibtisch etwas auf. Er blätterte in den Berichten, die in den letzten Tage reingekommen waren und die er noch nicht gelesen hatte. Einige fanden ihren Weg auf Engins Schreibtisch.

Dieser schien eine ähnliche Motivation zu haben wie Chris, denn er hatte sich hingesetzt und las in dem aktuellen Heft der Polizeigewerkschaft, schaute aber kurz auf, als er sah, wie der Aktenberg auf seinem Tisch noch höher wurde.

"Sach mal Chris, was soll das? Ich habe doch eh schon genug Arbeit. Du brauchst mir nichts von deiner abzugeben."

"Will ich auch nicht. Aber in den beiden obersten Berichten ist ein ziemliches Fachchinesisch über Bechtholds Firma. Irgendwelche Marktanalysen und Rentabilitätsstatistiken. Du kennst dich doch mit so 'nem Kram aus. Und der Rest... die Techniker versuchen wohl, Bechtholds Mails abzufangen, aber das ist mit so einem Fachvokabular gespickt, dass ich da auch nicht durchblicke. Wäre nett, wenn du das durchlesen würdest und es in ein für mich verständliches Deutsch übersetzt."

Mit einem genervten Blick schmiss Engin das Heft auf seinen Schreibtisch und suchte sich einen Bericht raus, um darin zu lesen. Nachdem er die erste Seite durch hatte, blickte er hoch.

"Es wird Zeit, dass du endlich mal einen vernünftigen Computerkursus machst, die werden regelmäßig angeboten. Denn was die hier schreiben, ist ziemlich leicht verständlich. Seine T-Online-Adresse ist sauber. Alles nur ganz normale geschäftliche Mails, aber die vermuten, dass er noch andere Mailaccounts hat, die er nicht auf seinen Computer herunterlädt, sondern online speichert. Da kommen die nicht dran."

Währenddessen hatte sich Chris das Heft geangelt und blätterte es gelangweilt durch.

"Das ist alles? Und dafür brauchen die so viele Seiten? Seit wann bist du eigentlich in der Gewerkschaft? Wir sind beim Zoll und nicht bei der Polizei."

"Ich? Ich bin doch nicht in der Gewerkschaft. Nicole aus dem PSV hat mir das Heft geliehen, die haben dieses Mal einen interessanten Artikel über unsere Schwertkampfgruppe geschrieben und den wollte ich lesen."

Bevor Chris noch etwas sagen konnte, klopfte es an der Tür und Mike kam rein.

"Tach ihr zwei. Stör ich?"

Chris hatte fast geahnt, dass Mike heute wieder da reinschneien würde.

"Tach! Wann kommt Klaus wieder zurück? Morgen? Ich werde ihm sagen, dass er sich intensiv um dich kümmern muss, denn du hast wirklich zu viel Zeit."

"Lass das bloß sein. Denn Carola hat das auch schon angekündigt."

Engin hatte Mike nur kurz zugenickt, den Bericht auf seinen Schreibtisch zurückgelegt und seinen Aktenkoffer geschnappt.

"Tach Mike. Wenn du uns öfters beehren willst, dann solltest du einen Stuhl beantragen. Aber ich mach für heute einen Abflug, du kannst meinen haben."

"Danke fürs Angebot, aber ich wollte dich nicht vertreiben."

"Tust du nicht, für heute reicht es mir. Wie hatten heute Schießtraining und meine Trefferquoten waren kein Grund zur Freude. Das muss ich erst mal verarbeiten. Tschüs zusammen."

Damit hatte sich Engin auch schon an Mike vorbei geschoben und war zur Tür raus. Chris und Mike schauten sich nur kurz an und schüttelten den Kopf.

"Los, setz dich, einen Kaffee kann ich dir nicht mehr anbieten, der ist alle. Was hast du auf dem Herzen?"

"Kannst du dir das nicht denken?"

Mike hatte sich hingesetzt und nahm sich das Heft, das Chris gerade wieder auf Engins Schreibtisch geworfen hatte.

"Eigentlich gibt es zwei Möglichkeiten. Entweder hast du heute Kallenbach krankenhausreif geschlagen, weil er sich wieder daneben benommen hat. Aber das kann es eigentlich nicht sein, weil du zu ruhig bist. Also tippe ich auf zwei. Klaus ist immer noch nicht da, du hast nichts besseres vor und willst wissen, ob ich schon was über Thomas erfahren habe. Lieg' ich richtig?"

Ein schiefes Lächeln erschien auf Mikes Gesicht.

"Du hast Recht. Obwohl ich es eigentlich besser wissen müsste, schließlich bin ich lang genug im Job."

"Stimmt. Aber zu deiner Beruhigung. Ich war gestern im Fitnesscenter und habe ihn gesehen, aber ich kann dir im Moment nur sagen, dass er sehr gut aussieht und ganz nett zu sein scheint. Aber ich werde heute wieder hingehen und wenn die ein vernünftiges Kampfsporttraining anbieten, dann hat mich der Laden als neuen Kunden. Und dann kann ich auch mehr über Thomas sagen."

"Seit wann achtest du denn bei Männern auf's Aussehen? Aber danke, dass du dich da überhaupt reinhängst."

Einen Augenblick überlegte Chris, ob er das kommentieren sollte, ließ es aber, um keine Diskussionen aufkommen zu lassen.

Das Heft wurde von Mike ungelesen auf den Schreibtisch zurückgelegt und Chris bekam irgendwie den Eindruck, dass da noch mehr war.

_Toll, was will er jetzt wieder? Ich ahne Schreckliches._

"Was ist los, Mike? Du willst doch noch was!"

"Naja, Carola hat nach unserem Abstecher in dein Büro natürlich keine Ruhe gegeben. Du weißt, wie sie ist, sie hat einfach nicht locker gelassen. Nachdem sie es aus mir rausgequetscht hatte, meinte sie, dass du alt genug bist, um zu wissen, was du tust, und ich mich mit dem, was ich dir Dienstag an den Kopf geknallt habe, etwas zu weit aus dem Fenster gelehnt habe."

_Gott, bist du umständlich, aber glaub nicht, dass ich es dir leicht mache._

"Kannst du mir das bitte übersetzen? Ich verstehe nicht genau, was du willst."

"Mann! Du stehst doch sonst nicht auf dem Schlauch! Ich will damit sagen, dass ich dich nicht mehr bedrängen werde, was dein Privatleben angeht. Weder werde ich die anderen dazu anstiften, dich in Paris zu besuchen, noch werde ich irgendwelche Anspielungen machen, dass du besser zu Eddie passt."

"Carola hat nicht mit dir gesprochen, sie hat dir den Kopf gewaschen."

"Ja, hat sie. Und das nicht zum ersten Mal in dieser Woche. Mir reicht es. Ziemlich endgültig. Macht doch alle, was ihr wollt, und ich halte mich raus."

Damit stand Mike auf und wollte gehen. Doch Chris ließ es nicht zu, sprang auf und hielt Mike fest. Denn wenn er Mike jetzt weg lassen würde, dann würde dieser zwar im Moment Ruhe geben, aber spätestens in einem Monat würde er wieder versuchen, ihn mit Eddie zu verkuppeln. Eddies ‚Glück' war ihm wichtiger als fast alles andere. Aber genau das konnte ihn und Eddie in Gefahr bringen und das würde Chris nicht zulassen.

"Mike, stopp! Lauf doch jetzt nicht einfach weg!"

Dieser drehte sich um und versuchte, sich aus Chris' Griff zu befreien.

_Keine Chance, mein Junge. Du kommst erst dann los, wann ich es will._

"Lass mich los, verdammt noch mal."

"Wenn du mir versprichst, dich einfach wieder brav hinzusetzen, dann ja. Ansonsten..."

Chris zuckte nur mit seinen Schultern.

"Das ist Erpressung."

Aber als Chris nicht reagierte und Mike weiter festhielt, gab er auf.

"Gut, du hast gewonnen. Was willst du denn noch? Wir haben doch schon alles beredet."

Erleichtert ließ Chris los.

"Lang werde ich dich nicht mehr aufhalten, aber ich kann dich so einfach nicht gehen lassen. Komm, setz dich."

Chris ging hinter Mike, bis dieser sich wieder auf den Stuhl setzte, dann lehnte er sich an Engins Schreibtisch.

_Wie fass' ich es nur richtig in Worte? Und wie bekomme ich ihn dazu mitzuspielen?_

"Carola hatte Unrecht, als sie dir den Kopf gewaschen hat. Denn du liegst mit deinen Beobachtungen richtig."

_Komm, jetzt lass mich nicht hängen, bitte kapiere, was ich dir sagen will. Es ist so schon schwer genug._

Dann bemerkte Chris, dass er wohl schon mehrfach mit den Fingern durch seine Haare gefahren war. Er zwang sich dazu, seine Hand runter zu nehmen und Mike anzusehen. Dieser begriff auch sofort, was Chris von ihm wollte.

"Du willst also sagen, dass du für Eddie immer noch mehr empfindest als Freundschaft? Aber ich verstehe nicht, warum du dann nicht zu ihm zurück gehst. Was meinst du, wie schnell er diesen Thomas abschießt?"

"Weil es noch nicht geht. Ich kann es noch nicht. Nicht Eddie ist das Problem, sondern ich bin es. Und bitte, stell jetzt keine Fragen, die ich dir nicht beantworten kann."

"Und warum erzählst du es mir?"

"Weil ich dich um etwas bitten will."

"Und um was?"

"Halt dich raus. Dränge weder Eddie noch mich und versuche auch keine Pfeile gegen Thomas zu schießen, denn wenn du dich einmischst, dann kannst du alles kaputt machen."

Mike sah Chris einfach nur an. Chris fühlte sich zwar unbehaglich, aber zwang sich, Mike mit einem offenen und ehrlichen Ausdruck anzuschauen. Bis Mike wohl überzeugt war und nickte.

"Gib mir ein gutes Argument und ich spiele mit."

Ganz überzeugt war er wohl doch nicht.

"Ach verdammt! Wie soll ich bei so einem gefühlsmäßigem Kram irgendwelche Argumente anbringen? Du kennst mich lang genug, um zu wissen, dass so was nicht mein Ding ist. Ich kann es einfach nicht in Worte fassen."

_Wenn ich so weiter mache, dann stehe ich morgen noch da und stottere rum. Verdammt Mike! Warum erinnerst du mich immer mehr an Iris?_

"Stimmt, das ist noch nie dein Ding gewesen. Aber irgendwie habe ich den Eindruck, dass du mich hinhalten willst. Ich weiß nicht, was du planst, aber ich habe da so ein ganz komisches Gefühl im Bauch."

_Mist! Mikes Instinkt hat angeschlagen!_

"Ich will irgendwann in naher Zukunft wieder mit Eddie zusammen sein. Das plane ich. Aber noch geht es einfach nicht."

"Erpresst dich Amanda?"

"Sag mal spinnst du?"

Wofür hielt ihn Mike? Und wie kam er jetzt auf die Idee?

"Also nicht, dein Blick spricht Bände. Aber so gut, wie du freitags immer drauf bist, könnte man meinen, du fliegst zu deiner Hinrichtung und nicht zu deiner Freundin."

"Amanda ist weniger das Problem. Wie du dir vielleicht denken kannst, liebe ich Amanda nicht, aber sie ist in einer Situation, wo ich sie nicht im Stich lassen kann, und deswegen kann ich noch nicht zu Eddie zurück."

"Wie tief steckst du da drin? Ich dachte, du hängst an deinem Job."

Mike schien wohl zu befürchten, dass Chris in irgendwelche illegale Machenschaften verwickelt war. Aber da konnte Chris ihn beruhigen.

"Nicht so tief, wie du gerade befürchtest. Aber sie braucht meine geistige oder seelische Unterstützung, wie auch immer du es nennen magst. Und deswegen kann ich nicht weg. Du würdest doch auch Klaus nicht verlassen, nur weil Eddie dir sagen würde, dass er ein Idiot gewesen ist und dich liebt... Guck mich nicht so an!"

Das hatte gesessen. Nur nach Mikes Gesichtsausdruck zu urteilen, saß es zu gut. Jetzt stand Mike auf und fing an, unruhig auf und ab zu laufen.

"Das ist unfair. Das ist eine ganz andere Situation. Nicht einmal für Eddie würde ich Klaus verlassen. Die Zeiten sind schon lange vorbei."

"Ich weiß es. Denn die Blicke, die du Klaus regelmäßig zuwirfst, sagen alles. Aber du wolltest ein Argument. Wie soll ich dir denn sonst klar machen, was mit mir los ist?"

Mike drehte sich zu Chris und hob beide Hände.

"Gut, das hat du jetzt. Viel zu deutlich. Du hast gewonnen. Ich lass es und werde mich nicht mehr einmischen. Nicht jetzt und auch nicht in der näheren Zukunft. Aber ich darf doch ab und zu nachfragen, wie Stand der Dinge ist?"

Chris konnte sein Glück kaum fassen. Er hatte es tatsächlich geschafft, Mike davon abzuhalten, ihn aktiv mit Eddie zu verkuppeln. Dass er dafür in einen mehr oder weniger regelmäßigen Abstand nachhaken würde, war noch das geringere Übel. Eddie konnte sich glücklich schätzen, so einen Freund zu haben.

"Du lässt auch nie locker? Wenn es um Klaus oder Eddie geht, dann stellst du wirklich alles andere zurück. Wie schaffst du es, dein Herz in zwei Stücke aufzuteilen und beide zu lieben? Ohne dass Klaus eifersüchtig ist?"

"Klaus weiß, dass ich viel für Eddie empfinde, aber er weiß auch, dass ich nie wieder zu Eddie zurück gehen werde. Und das reicht ihm. Doch immer wenn er gerade nicht in der Nähe ist, frage ich mich, wieso er eigentlich bei mir bleibt, denn er hat einen Besseren als mich verdient. Dabei brauche ich ihn. Mehr als ich bereit bin, zuzugeben. Und dann ist da diese Angst. Meistens stelle ich dann irgendwelche Dummheiten an, um nicht weiter darüber nachzudenken."

"Du meinst solche Storys wie mit unseren drei Buchhändlern?"

_Um die muss ich mich ja auch noch kümmern. Samstag spreche ich Joe darauf an._

"Nein, so heftig nun auch nicht. Wenn es ganz schlimm wird, dann ‚leihe' ich mir von Carola Thorsten aus und unternehme was mit ihm. Das lenkt mich ab. Aber letzte Woche hatte der Lütte die Grippe und da hatte sich das erledigt. Und da brauchte ich eine andere Ablenkung und hab mich um die Buchhändler gekümmert."

Darüber konnte Chris nur den Kopf schütteln.

"Und ich hab' dich früher mal für einen netten, höflichen, zuvorkommenden Partner gehalten. Mann, hab' ich mich in dir getäuscht."

"Damals warst du ja auch der König der Schwulenwitze..."

"Und jetzt... Aber bist du mir böse, wenn ich dich jetzt rausschmeiße? Wie gesagt, das Center wartet."

"Kein Problem, Carola hat mich zum Abendessen eingeladen. Ich muss auch los."

"Na dann, guten Hunger."

"Den hab ich, sie macht einen Auflauf. Du kannst mitkommen, wenn du willst."

"Nee, lass mal. Aber danke für das Angebot."

Chris stieß sich vom Schreibtisch ab, holte sich sein Jackett, zog es über und ging zur Tür. Diese hielt er Mike auf.

"Du bist wohl froh, jetzt deine Ruhe zu haben."

"Ja, aber ich weiß dein Engagement trotzdem zu schätzen. Jetzt komm, Carola wartet bestimmt schon. Tschüs bis morgen."

"Seit wann bist du so diplomatisch?"

"Ich werde halt älter und weiser."

"Und das soll ich dir glauben?"

"Du schließt ja immer von dir auf andere, kein Wunder, dass du mir nicht glaubst."

"Das glaubst du vielleicht. Und morgen werde ich mich garantiert nicht bei dir blicken lassen. Klaus hat angekündigt, dass er im Laufe des Nachmittags nach Hause kommt."

Erst in der Tiefgarage hörten sie auf, sich zu kabbeln.

Im Fitnesscenter passierte nichts Ungewöhnliches. Eine andere Frau saß an der Rezeption, und Thomas war auch nicht da. Dafür war das Probetraining sehr gut. Der Kampfsportlehrer machte einen sehr kompetenten Eindruck, und Chris beschloss, seinen Vertrag in der Kampfsportschule nicht zu verlängern und zu wechseln.


	18. Die Beobachter

**_Alex_**: Ein Hoffnungsschimmer... ich weiß nicht, vielleicht ein Anker für Chris, damit er wieder ein Ziel hat...denn die Frage ist immer noch, ob Eddie dannmitspielt, aber das werden die nächsten Kapitel zeigen.

Solothurn habe ich auf der 'Landkarte' entdeckt. Denn Basel und Zürich sind einfach zu groß gewesen. Ichkenn' mich in der Schweiz nicht aus.

Und jetzt geht es weiter...

_**

* * *

**_

Die Beobachter

In Paris hatte er die Privaträume des ‚Sanctuary' für sich. Myers hatte ihm eine Nachricht hinterlassen, dass er für einige Tage in die Staaten musste. Die Heizung hatte er natürlich runtergedreht, und Chris empfand es einfach nur als ‚schweinekalt'. Er drehte die Heizkörper auf und kochte sich einen Kaffee. Um sich aufzuwärmen, machte er noch einige Übungen mit dem Schwert. Da es schon sehr spät war, beließ er es bei Lockerungsübungen, um sich aufzuwärmen, und ging kurz darauf ins Bett.

Am nächsten Tag stand Chris früh auf. Bevor Adam auftauchte, wollte er noch die örtlichen Trödelmärkte abklappern und Trainingsklamotten besorgen. Pro Wochenende ruinierte er dank Adams Unterrichtsmethoden zwei Jeans und zwei T-Shirts. Chris hoffte nur, dass die französische Polizei niemals einen Grund hatte, die Mülleimer des ‚Sanctuary' zu durchsuchen. Denn ansonsten würde Myers ganz schnell Besuch von der Mordkommission bekommen und die würde nach mindestens einer Leiche suchen.

Aber da das Risiko, erwischt zu werden, wenn er die ruinierten Sachen anderswo entsorgte, einfach zu groß war, musste er weiter hoffen, dass alles gut ging.

Als er wieder zurück war, machte er sich eine Kleinigkeit zu essen und dann fing das Warten an. Warten, bis sein Lehrer sich bequemte, aufzutauchen und ihn zu unterrichten. Normalerweise gab sich Adam irgendwann zwischen eins und drei die Ehre und erschien im ‚Sanctuary', dann spielte er zwei Stunden mit Chris, brachte ihn um und wartete dann drei Stunden, bis Chris wieder aufwachte. Dann ging es zu Joe's, wo sie etwas aßen und sich Rededuelle lieferten.

Als Adam um fünf noch nicht da war, reichte es Chris. Er ging in die Katakomben und begann mit seinem normalen Trainingsprogramm, das er sonst an jedem Wochentag machte. Je länger er trainierte, desto wütender wurde er. Wütend auf Adam, weil er mal wieder machte, was er wollte. Wütend auf sich selbst, weil er das einfach so hinnahm. Und wütend im Allgemeinen und überhaupt. Die Woche war für ihn schon so verfahren gewesen, dass er seine Aggressionen irgendwie loswerden musste. Und jetzt tauchte Adam noch nicht mal auf.

Nach etwa einer Stunde spürte er den Buzz in seinem Kopf. Aber entgegen seiner üblichen Gepflogenheiten ging er nicht hoch, um Adam die Türe zu öffnen, sondern machte mit seinem Training weiter. Nur achtete er darauf, dass er den Eingang zur Halle im Auge behielt, um so keine unangenehme Überraschung zu erleben.

Kurz darauf war Adam in den Katakomben. Doch Chris war es im Moment egal, wie er es geschafft hatte, ins Gebäude zu kommen. Er beendete erst seine Übung, bevor er ihn begrüßte.

"Hallo Adam! Du bist heute aber spät dran!"

"Du hast Glück, dass ich gute Laune habe, denn sonst wäre ich jetzt nicht hier, sondern wieder zu Hause. Du solltest Myers sagen, dass er sich um eine bessere Alarmanlage kümmern soll."

_Ich bringe dieses arrogante Arschloch um. Ganz langsam und ganz grausam._

Dabei fiel Chris auf, dass er heute gar nicht gegen seine Angst kämpfen musste. Ganz im Gegenteil, er war so sauer, dass er sich beherrschen musste.

"Lass mich raten. Du bist so eingestiegen, dass es garantiert extra teuer ist. Die Rechnung werde ich nicht bezahlen. Aber ich hab's nicht anders von dir erwartet. Aber da du schon mal da bist, können wir auch mit dem Training anfangen."

Der Tonfall entsprach genau seiner Stimmung. Und auch Adam entging dies nicht. Er quittierte es mit einem Hochziehen der Augenbraue, sagte aber nichts, sondern stellte sich gegenüber von Chris auf und wartete, dass dieser ihn angriff.

Doch diesen Gefallen tat Chris ihm nicht. Er fing an, ihn langsam zu umkreisen, und Adam folgte jedem seiner Schritte. Beide waren hochkonzentriert und angespannt.

Dann wurde Adam aktiv. Er fing seinerseits an, Chris zu umkreisen und zu belauern. Keiner wollte den ersten Angriff starten und keiner wollte vom Angriff des anderen überrascht werden. Bis es Chris nicht mehr aushielt.

Er täuschte einen Schlag auf Adams rechtes Bein vor, wich aber zurück, als Adams Armbewegung zeigte, dass er in die Parade ging. Mit einem raschen Schritt zur Seite und einer Drehung zielte Chris' Klinge nun auf Adams ungeschützten Rücken. Doch bevor er traf, hatte Adam sich mit einer Hechtrolle in Sicherheit gebracht. Keine Sekunde später stand er wieder auf den Beinen, war in Abwehrhaltung gegangen.

Das Belauern ging weiter. Mal versuchte Chris einen Angriff, mal Adam, doch keinem gelang es, die Deckung des anderen zu durchbrechen. Zum ersten Mal hatte Chris das Gefühl, Adam ebenbürtig zu sein, doch das reichte ihm nicht.

Er wollte ihn besiegen. Falls es ihm jemals gelingen sollte, seinen Lehrer zu besiegen, dann wäre das der erste Schritt auf dem Weg zurück zu Eddie.

Und dafür durfte er keine Sekunde in seiner Aufmerksamkeit nachlassen. Er schob alle Gedanken zur Seite und konzentrierte sich auf den Kampf. Er wägte alle Chancen ab und griff wieder an. Als er sich bücken musste, um Adams Konterangriff zu entgehen, zog er ein Messer aus seinem Schuh und stach mit links auf Adam ein. Er zielte auf dessen Bauch, wollte ihn aufschlitzen und die Gedärme rausreißen. Aus eigener Erfahrung wusste Chris, wie schmerzhaft das war.

Es war das erste Mal, dass er versuchte, den Meister des unfairen Kampfes mit einem miesen Trick zu erwischen. Er hatte nicht wirklich mit einem Erfolg gerechnet und war bereit gewesen, jederzeit zurückzuweichen. Adam bemerkte im letzten Moment die hinterhältige Attacke und versuchte, dem Stich zu entgehen, indem er sich bückte. Doch er schaffte es nicht ganz. Chris fühlte den Widerstand und spürte, wie sich das Messer in Adam bohrte. Er versuchte gar nicht erst, die Waffe wieder herauszuziehen, denn damit hätte er Adam Zeit für einen Gegenstoß gegeben, sondern sprang zurück. Er hatte zwar nur die rechte Schulter getroffen und Adam nicht kampfunfähig gemacht, aber es würde ihn behindern.

Bevor Adam das Messer aus der Wunde ziehen konnte, griff Chris wieder an. Gnadenlos prasselten seine Hiebe auf Adam. Doch dieser versuchte gar nicht, Chris soweit abzulenken, um das Messer zu entfernen. Er ignorierte es einfach. Er bewegte sich, als wäre er gar nicht verletzt.

Aber Chris sah, dass Adams Hemd mit Blut getränkt wurde und wusste, dass es nur eine Frage der Zeit war, bis dieser davon so geschwächt war, dass er eine weitere Chance erhielt. Und das wollte er nutzen.

Doch auch Adam schien ganz klar zu sein, was los war, und griff seinerseits an. Mit allen linken Tricks, die Chris kannte. Und noch einigen weiteren, die Chris nicht kannte. Er verteidigte sich so gut es ging, doch als auch Adam ein Messer zückte und ihn gleichzeitig damit und mit seinem Schwert angriff, da hatte er verloren. Keine zehn Sekunden später spürte er die Wand in seinem Rücken und Adams Schwert an seiner Kehle.

Schweratmend wartete er darauf, dass Adam zustechen würde, doch er wartete vergeblich.

Schließlich ließ Adam von ihm ab und senkte seine Klingen. Mit einem anerkennenden Grinsen trat er einen Schritt zurück.

"Gratulation! Zum ersten Mal hast du es geschafft, anständig zu kämpfen. Bald kann ich dir nichts mehr beibringen, ohne in Gefahr zu laufen, dass du mich irgendwann besiegen könntest."

Mit einer fast schon lässigen Bewegung zog Adam das Messer aus seiner Schulter und reichte es Chris.

Nur das leichte Zucken um seine Mundwinkel ließ Chris erahnen, dass die Verletzung mehr schmerzte, als Adam bereit war zuzugeben.

"Heute bin wohl ich derjenige, der frische Kleidung braucht. Kann ich mich oben aus deinem Schrank bedienen? Wir müssten etwa die gleiche Größe haben."

"Kein Problem. Wie komme ich zu der Ehre, dass du mich heute nicht umgebracht hast?"

Adam hatte sich schon umgedreht und war auf dem Weg nach oben. Wohl oder übel trabte Chris hinter ihn her.

_Warum bin ich immer derjenige, der den anderen hinterherrennt?_

Als er Adam eingeholt hatte, bekam er doch noch eine Antwort.

"Weswegen hätte ich dich umbringen sollen? Du warst heute wesentlich besser als jemals zuvor, da du mit einer Portion Wut im Bauch gekämpft hast statt mit deiner üblichen Angst."

_Dieser Mistkerl! Er wusste es die ganze Zeit!_

Und Adam schien auch noch ganz genau zu wissen, was in Chris vorging.

"Ja, ich wusste es, aber Mut bedeutet, dass man sich einer Situation stellt, wenn man die Risiken kennt und Angst hat. Und du hast in den letzten Monaten sehr viel Mut gezeigt. Und wie ich dir eben schon gesagt habe: Viel kann ich dir nicht mehr beibringen. Du kommst inzwischen mit all meinen Kampfstilen zurecht und scheust dich auch nicht, linke Tricks zu verwenden, um zu siegen. Du bist reif für deinen ersten echten Kampf."

Chris war wie vor den Kopf gestoßen und blieb auf der Treppe stehen. Er hatte doch noch kein Jahr trainiert! Das Gefuchtel beim PSV zählte er einfach nicht dazu. Er hatte eigentlich damit gerechnet, noch mindestens ein bis zwei weitere Jahre trainieren zu müssen, bis Adam - bei seinen extrem hohen Ansprüchen - zufrieden war.

Adam war inzwischen oben angekommen und drehte sich zu Chris um.

"Nun schau mich nicht so entgeistert an. Wenn du dir einen alten Hasen und erfahrenen Kämpfer wie es Bechthold ist für deinen ersten Kampf aussuchen solltest, dann würde ich zwar nicht auf dich wetten, aber die englischen Buchmacher würden dir keine zu schlechten Quoten machen. Und jetzt komm."

_Befehle geben, ja, das kann er gut._

Chris verkniff sich jedoch einen Kommentar und trottete brav hinter ihm her. Es wäre müßig, jetzt deswegen einen Streit vom Zaun zu brechen. Die Sachen für Adam waren schnell herausgesucht und da es mehrere Duschen gab, brauchte Chris nicht zu warten, bis Adam fertig war.

Chris schaffte es sogar, vor ihrem Aufbruch zu kontrollieren, welchen Schaden Adam bei seinem ‚Einbruch' angerichtet hatte. Erstaunlicher Weise hatte er sich darauf beschränkt, das Schloss zu knacken und die Alarmanlage kurzzuschließen. Nichts, was Chris nicht innerhalb weniger Minuten reparieren konnte.

Eine Stunde später waren sie in der Blues Bar. Inzwischen hatten sie ihren Stammplatz, der jeden Samstag für sie reserviert wurde. Sie konnten beide mit dem Rücken zur Wand sitzen und hatten einen guten Überblick.

Joe hatten sie auch schon kurz gesehen, aber er hatte sie nur kurz begrüßt und gesagt, dass er sich nach seinem Auftritt zu ihnen gesellen würde.

Auch wenn sie sich sonst immer hitzige Diskussionen über Gott und die Welt und in der letzten Zeit ganz besonders über die amerikanische Politik und ihre Folgen für Unsterbliche lieferten, heute kam kein wirkliches Gespräch auf. Sie waren mit ihren Gedanken ganz woanders. Chris fragte sich zwar, woran Adam dachte, aber war auch dankbar dafür, da er heute kein wirklich schlagfertiger Kontrahent war. Der Kampf beschäftigte ihn noch viel zu sehr.

Er glaubte nicht wirklich daran, dass Adam ihn absichtlich hätte gewinnen lassen. So sehr dieser es auch liebte, andere Menschen zu manipulieren und zu beeinflussen, die Reaktion nach dem Kampf hatte ehrlich gewirkt.

_Aber wenn er des Trainings überdrüssig ist und mich los werden will..._

Am einfachsten wäre es für Adam, Chris zu überzeugen, dass er gut genug war, um sich alleine durchs Leben zu kämpfen.

Und doch... Chris war sich bewusst, dass er in den letzten Monaten, besonders seit Adam ihn trainierte, sehr große Fortschritte gemacht hatte. Nicht nur im Schwertkampf, auch im Kampfsport.

Es lag nicht nur daran, dass er soviel trainierte. Irgendwie hatte er auch den Eindruck, dass sich sein Körper seit seinem ersten Tod verändert hatte. Seine Reaktionszeiten waren stark gesunken, und hatte er vor jenem denkwürdigen Tag befürchtet, sich eine Brille zulegen zu müssen, so war seine Sehfähigkeit jetzt besser als jemals zuvor.

"Worüber grübelst du?"

Chris blickte hoch und sah direkt in Adams Augen. Der Blick war nicht hart oder aggressiv, wie er es sonst von ihm kannte, sondern eher nachdenklich.

"Ich frage mich, ob du es satt hast, mich zu unterrichten, und gerade dabei bist, mich auf eine möglichst elegante Art und Weise los zu werden."

"Du meinst, weil du heute Widerworte geben hast und dir nicht mehr alles gefallen lässt? Nein, das macht mir sogar Spaß. Wenn du immer nur lieb, nett und angepasst wärst, dann würde ich mich in deiner Gegenwart langweilen. Doch so... ich bin gespannt, wie du die nächsten Jahre überlebst und mit wem du dich alles anlegst. Ich habe meinen Spaß dabei, sei dir dessen sicher."

"Klar. Und deswegen wirst du immer bei mir bleiben, um alles hautnah mitzuerleben. Oder erwartest du, dass ich dir alles brühwarm erzähle?"

"Nicht doch! Das ist viel zu gefährlich. Womöglich willst du nach deinem ersten Kampf auch noch meinen Kopf."

Chris schüttelte entsetzt den Kopf. Was dachte Adam von ihm? Doch der winkte ab.

„Du behauptest zwar, dass du nur dann kämpfen wirst, wenn es nicht anders geht, aber warte mal ab, bis du deinen ersten Kampf überstanden und dein erstes Quickening erlebt hast. Denn dieses Gefühl ist einmalig. Besser und intensiver als jeder Trip, auch wenn es höllisch schmerzt. Was meinst du, wie viele den Kampf suchen, nur um wieder ein Quickening zu erleben? Und das hat gar nichts mit dem Spiel zu tun."

Auch Amanda hatte es mal erwähnt, doch Chris konnte und wollte sich nicht vorstellen, dass er irgendwann einmal töten würde, nur um eine ‚Sucht' zu befriedigen. Es war ja immer noch schlimm genug, dass er für sein Überleben andere Menschen töten musste. Auch wenn Adams Training geholfen hatte, das zu akzeptieren.

"Du scheinst aus Erfahrung zu sprechen."

Doch er erntete nur ein spöttisches Lächeln von Adam.

"Du gibst nicht auf? Du kennst doch das ungeschriebene Gesetzt, dass man andere Unsterbliche nicht über ihre Vergangenheit ausfragt!"

"Das war keine Frage, sondern eine Feststellung. Und außerdem finde ich es unfair, dass du alles über mich weißt und ich gar nichts über dich."

Diese Diskussion hatten sie regelmäßig, doch bisher war Adam allen Fragen erfolgreich ausgewichen.

_Ich hoffe nur, dass er sich irgendwann einmal verplappert. Aber egal wie viel er trinkt, seine Zunge hat er immer unter Kontrolle._

"Du willst es auch nicht wirklich wissen. Niemand will es wirklich wissen. Denn wenn jemand mein wahres Ich kennen lernt, dann läuft er schreiend vor Angst weg."

Wieso musste er immer versuchen, ihm Angst einzujagen? Aber Chris war Adam heute beim Training ohne Furcht entgegengetreten und hatte nicht vor, sich noch einmal einschüchtern zu lassen.

"Wieso muss ich da an unser erstes Training denken? War das etwa dein wahres Ich?"

Adam beugte sich vor und sah Chris durchdringend an. Seine Augen strahlten eine Kälte aus, wie sie Chris noch nie zuvor erlebt hatte. Seine Nackenhaare richteten sich auf und am liebsten hätte Chris sich abgewandt. Doch diese Augen ließen es nicht zu.

"Nein, das war nur ein Hauch meines wahren Selbst. Weißt du, was für ein Gefühl es ist, wenn man Macht hat, über Leben und Tod von Zehntausenden zu bestimmen? Besonders, wenn jeder davon bereit ist, alles zu tun, um zu überleben? Und wenn dann der eine oder andere Unsterbliche dabei ist, der keine Möglichkeit hat, sich zu wehren, wenn du seinen Kopf nimmst?"

Die Stimme war zu einem Flüstern herabgesunken, so dass selbst Chris Mühe hatte, ihn zu verstehen.

"Du kennst mich nicht, Chris. Und du wirst mich auch nicht verstehen können, da du in der falschen Zeit geboren worden bist. Reicht dir das? Oder soll ich noch mehr erzählen? Aber ich warne dich, danach wirst du Albträume haben, wie du sie noch nie zuvor gehabt hast."

_Noch schlimmer?_

Dann ließ Adam von ihm ab und ließ seinen Blick schweifen, und Chris hatte einen Moment Zeit zu realisieren, was er da gerade erlebt hatte. Aber er konnte es nicht in Worten fassen. Da war nur diese unheimliche Aura gewesen, die Adam ausgestrahlt hatte, beängstigender als alles andere, was er zuvor erlebt hatte. Und Chris wurde klar, dass er Adam immer noch falsch eingeschätzt hatte.

_Besser ich frage nicht weiter nach._

"Was ist denn mit euch los? Sonst brüllt ihr euch schon mal so laut an, dass man euch selbst hinterm Tresen versteht, und heute brütet ihr vor euch hin. Ist irgendetwas passiert?"

Chris war dankbar, dass Joe ausgerechnet in diesem Augenblick aufgetaucht war.

Auch Adam schien über Joes Erscheinen nicht unglücklich zu sein. Er schob den leeren Stuhl an seiner Seite zurück und machte eine einladende Geste.

"Mir ist heute einfach nicht nach streiten. Und Chris ist klug genug, das zu akzeptieren."

"Ich hatte ja keine andere Wahl. Du hattest die überzeugenderen Argumente."

_Auch wenn deine Vorstellung beeindruckend war, ich kusche nicht._

"Wenn du noch nicht genug hast, dann kann ich ja gerne weiter machen."

Doch Adam klang nicht mehr halb so hart, wie noch vor wenigen Minuten. Chris hatte in den letzten Monaten die Erfahrung gemacht, dass sich Adam Joe gegenüber sehr freundschaftlich und rücksichtsvoll benahm. Auch wenn er nicht mit ironischen und sarkastischen Kommentaren sparte, setzte er dann immer eine ganz andere Maske auf als sonst.

Und Chris fragte sich jedes Mal, welches dieser Gesichter dem wahrem Adam ähnlich war.

Doch so sehr ihn die letzten Minuten verstört hatten, Adam musste ihn inzwischen gut genug kennen, um zu wissen, dass er jetzt erst recht weitersticheln würde.

"Bitteschön, kannst du gerne, aber das wird meine Meinung nicht ändern."

_Was Adam kann, das kann ich schon lange._

Chris verschränkte seine Arme vor seiner Brust und starrte Adam herausfordernd an.

_Na komm, mach weiter. Ich bin gespannt, was Joe davon hält._

Doch Adam wich wie erwartet aus.

"Vergiss es, Chris. Sonst wird es irgendwann dein Tod sein."

"Wenn ich mich schon zu euch setze, dann möchte ich doch wenigstens wissen, worüber ihr euch jetzt wieder in die Haare gekriegt habt."

Joes Blick war eindeutig belustigt.

"Er meint, dass er mehr über meine Vergangenheit erfahren sollte. Ich habe ihn, nett und höflich, wie ich nun einmal bin, darauf hingewiesen, dass ihn das nichts angeht. Mehr läuft hier nicht."

"So stimmt das nicht. Wenn du bei meinem Kommentar, dass du wohl aus Erfahrung sprichst, so ausrastest, dann befürchte ich, dass ich einen wunden Punkt erwischt habe."

Chris starrte Adam an. Er wollte nicht klein beigeben. Nicht wenn Joe in der Nähe war und er deswegen eine Chance hatte. Doch Joe ergriff jetzt das Wort.

"Chris, lass es. Es ist besser für dich, wenn du es nicht erfährst. Ich habe eher zufällig mehr über ihn erfahren, als mir lieb ist. Die Albträume reichen mir."

"Ach? Was war er denn? Ein Massenmörder? Die Geißel der Menschheit? Ich weiß nicht, welchen Adam du kennengelernt hast, aber ich traue es ihm zu."

Joes Reaktion war kaum merklich, aber sie war da. Und auch Adams Haltung verriet eine gewisse Anspannung.

_Oh mein Gott, was war Adam wirklich?_

Es war besser, erst mal zurückzustecken.

"Aber wenn ihr darauf besteht..." Chris' Blick fixierte Joe. "Wirst du mir dann einige Geheimnisse verraten? So als kleinen Ausgleich?"

Die Anspannung fiel merklich von den beiden ab und Chris bemerkte die Blicke, die sie austauschten.

"Was willst du denn von mir wissen? Ich habe keine Geheimnisse."

"Wie bist du zu uns Unsterblichen gekommen? Oder besser, wann hast du zum ersten Mal einen Unsterblichen getroffen?"

"Da gibt es nichts zu verheimlichen."

Joe lehnte sich entspannt in seinem Stuhl zurück und orderte noch etwas zu trinken.

"Es war im Vietnamkrieg in dem Gefecht, bei dem ich nicht nur meine Einheit, sondern auch meine Beine verloren habe. Naja, nicht die ganze Einheit. Mein damaliger Kompaniechef Andrew Cord rettete mich und brachte mich ins Lazarett. Er hat mich sechzehn Meilen getragen. Jedenfalls auf dem Weg dorthin habe ich erfahren, dass er unsterblich ist, und seitdem gehe ich mit offenen Augen durch die Welt. Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass es so viele Unsterbliche gibt. Aber durch meine Behinderung bin ich keine Gefahr für sie und... es hat sich halt ergeben, dass ich inzwischen mehrere Unsterbliche als meine Freunde bezeichne. Adam gehört dazu."

"Und wieso hast du es mir nie erzählt?"

"Du hast mich nie gefragt. Ihr zwei seid immer so mit euren Streitereien beschäftigt, dass ich für euch nur nebensächlich bin."

Doch Joe schien den letzten Kommentar nicht ernst zu meinen, denn er zwinkerte Chris zu. Und als der Kellner mit den neuen Getränken kam, da nahm er seins und prostete in die Runde. Dabei war seine Tätowierung sehr schön zu sehen. Und sie sah genau so aus wie die der Buchhändler.

Das war für Chris die Chance.

"Ganz Unrecht hast du nicht. Da will ich dich schon ewig fragen, was dieses ungewöhnliche Tattoo an deinem Handgelenk bedeutet, und ich denke immer daran, wenn du gerade nicht in Reichweite bist."

Joe schien gar nicht glücklich über diese Frage zu sein. Dass er dann auch noch kurz zu Adam blickte und dieser eine nicht laut ausgesprochene Frage mit einem unmerklichen Kopfschütteln verneinte, fiel Chris natürlich auf.

_Für wie doof haltet ihr mich? Ich bin Bulle! Und wenn ich nicht merken würde, dass hier was ganz gewaltig zum Himmel stinkt, dann hätte ich den falschen Beruf._

"Das stammt auch aus Vietnam. Alle aus meiner Einheit hatten diese Tätowierung. Ein Kumpel hatte das Muster entworfen."

_Klar, sicher. Ich glaub's nicht._

Doch Chris wusste, dass es im Moment besser war, nicht weiter zu fragen. Denn gegen Joe und Adam kam er nicht an. Denn wenn er den Blick richtig interpretiert hatte, dann schien Adam Bescheid zu wissen und auf Joes Seite zu stehen.

_Wenn Adam informiert ist, aber der Meinung ist, dass es mich nichts angeht… Hat das etwas mit der Unsterblichkeit zu tun?_

"Etwas einfach gestaltet ist es ja. Doch mir gefällt es. Aber das mit dem Tätowieren kann ich ja vergessen, das verheilt ja sofort."

Und Joe schien erleichtert zu sein, dass Chris nicht weiter nachfragte.

"Aber heutzutage kannst du Tattoos vortäuschen, da gibt es inzwischen viele Möglichkeiten. Die sind gar nicht mal so teuer und sehen auch noch gut aus."

"Danke, Adam. Ich werde daran denken, wenn es irgendwann modern ist, dass jeder Mann ein Tattoo trägt."

"Seid nur froh, dass niemand von euch verlangt, dass ihr euch Piercings zulegt."

Joe schien froh zu sein, dass er kein Piercing brauchte.

"Die Teile sind hässlich und verstümmeln nur das Aussehen."

Chris erinnerte sich an ein Arbeitskollegin, die im Gesicht mehrere von diesen Teilen hatte. Er empfand die Metallteile in ihrem Gesicht als äußerst unattraktiv.

"Ja, und bei uns ist es besonders hässlich, weil dann ständig Blitze aus der Wunde züngeln."

So ein Kommentar konnte nur von Adam kommen.

"Hey, das ist dann bestimmt absolut hip. So was hat dann keiner."

Joe und Adam schüttelten darauf nur ihre Köpfe. Der Gedanke mit dem Piercing war für sie einfach nur zu absurd.

"Ja, ja, die Jugend von heute…"

Adams nicht zu Ende gesprochener Satz wurde von einem grinsenden Joe vervollständigt.

"… frech und vorlaut und weiß nie, wann sie mal die Klappe zu halten hat."

"Oh ja, mit meinen zweiundvierzig Jahren bin ich wirklich noch ein Kleinkind. Danke, ihr seid wirklich nett zu mir."

Chris nahm sein Glas, prostete den beiden zu.

"Im Vergleich zu uns _bist _du noch ein Kleinkind!"

"Und wenn ich dich jetzt nach deinem Alter fragen sollte, dann beziehe ich noch eine Tracht Prügel. Irgendwie bin ich total froh, euch zwei zu kennen, denn sonst würde mir etwas fehlen."

Den betont sarkastischen und ironischen Unterton hätte selbst ein Baby erkennen können, doch weder Joe noch Adam reagierten darauf, sondern tranken ihr Bier.

Als Joe sein Glas geleert hatte, stemmte er sich hoch und drehte seine Runde, bei der er die Gäste in der Bar begrüßte. Da er nach diesem Rundgang normalerweise einen Abstecher in sein Büro machte, war dies für Chris der geeignete Augenblick, ihn unter vier Augen auf seine Tätowierung anzusprechen. Denn er glaubte weder Joes Vietnamstory noch Andreas Michells Geschichte über eine durchzechte Nacht und ihre Folgen. Er hatte seit einigen Minuten den Verdacht, dass das Ganze irgendetwas mit Unsterblichen zu tun hatte. Aber was genau, das wollte er von Joe erfahren. Falls er ihn dazu bewegen konnte, etwas darüber zu sagen.

Wie er es genau anstellen wollte, wusste Chris noch nicht. Es würde sich aus dem Gespräch mit Joe ergeben.

Kurz bevor Joe mit seiner Runde durch war, entschuldigte sich Chris bei Adam und verschwand Richtung Toilette. Als er sicher war, dass weder Adam noch Joe ihn beobachtete, ging er ins Büro. Die abgeschlossene Tür war für ihn kein Hindernis. Chris brauchte keine zwei Minuten, um das Schloss zu knacken, schloss aber hinter sich wieder ab, um Joe nicht vor dem Betreten des Raumes misstrauisch zu machen.

Chris war zum ersten Mal im Büro und hatte sich keine Gedanken gemacht, wie es aussehen könnte. Es war nichts besonderes. Im hinteren Teil des Raumes stand ein Schreibtisch mit einem Stuhl dahinter. Seitlich davon an der Wand stand ein weiterer Stuhl und sonst war das Büro leer. Nur einige Bilder hingen an der Wand. Ein Schrank an der Seitenwand vervollständigte das Mobiliar. Auffällig war nur der große Flachbildschirm, der auf dem Schreibtisch stand. Chris pfiff anerkennend, denn so ein Teil wünschte er sich auch.

_Wenn Engin hier wäre, dann würde er versuchen, alle notwendigen Informationen aus dem Computer rauszuholen. Das gäbe bei mir bestimmt ein Fiasko._

Trotzdem wurde er von dem Teil fast schon magisch angezogen. Und er hatte Glück, der Computer war bereits hochgefahren. Als Chris kurz die Maus berührte, da wurde auch der Bildschirm lebendig.

Er zeigte einen geöffneten Browser und Chris konnte erkennen, dass auch die Internetverbindung noch aktiv war. Doch Joe hatte keine Seite aufgerufen.

Die Versuchung war groß und Chris gab ihr nach. Er checkte sämtliche Favoriten, die Joe gespeichert hatte. Viele Lesezeichen waren es nicht und bis auf eine Adresse waren es nur Homepages, wie GMX und Amazon, die Chris kannte oder von denen Engin schon mal gesprochen hatte. Da sich draußen nichts tat, überprüfte er auch noch den Verlauf. Aber ohne Ergebnis.

_Tja, Joe ist ein kluger Junge. Selbst den Verlauf scheint er regelmäßig zu löschen. _

Chris notierte die Adresse der ihm unbekannten Homepage auf einem kleinen Zettel und verstaute ihn in seiner Brieftasche. Er versuchte noch nicht einmal die Seite zu starten, da er Sorge hatte, dass Joe sonst noch etwas bemerken könnte. Dann stellte er den ursprünglichen Zustand wieder her, schaltete den Bildschirm aus und setzte sich provokant auf den Schreibtisch.

Keine Sekunde zu früh, denn Joe schloss die Tür auf und trat ein. Im ersten Moment schien er Chris nicht zu bemerken, erst als er die Tür wieder verschlossen hatte, sah er zu seinem Schreibtisch.

"Auch wenn du bei mir Stammkunde bist, Chris, mein Büro ist für dich tabu. Raus mit dir. Ich habe keine Lust, mich mit dir zu streiten."

Joe sah in diesem Moment sehr alt und müde aus und er verlagerte sein Gewicht von einem Bein auf das andere, als ob seine Prothesen schmerzen würden.

Doch Chris ließ sich davon nicht beeindrucken. Er verschränkte seine Arme vor der Brust und sah Joe an.

"Nicht, bevor du mir die Wahrheit erzählt hast."

Mit einem leisen Seufzen ging Joe einige Schritte weiter, bis er den Stuhl neben dem Schreibtisch erreichte. Dann setzte er sich langsam und vorsichtig hin.

"Wenn du mir sagst, welche Wahrheit du hören willst. Ich kenne viele und jede hat ein anderes Gesicht."

"Die Wahrheit über deine Tätowierung."

"Ich habe dir eben die Wahrheit erzählt. Und selbst wenn nicht, ich wüsste nicht, was es dich angeht."

Doch Joes Körpersprache sagte etwas ganz anderes. Er war angespannt und schaute zu Boden. Chris sprang vom Schreibtisch, legte seine Hand unter Joes Kinn und zwang ihn hochzusehen.

"Ich mag zwar in euren Augen ein Kleinkind sein. Aber ich bin nicht dumm. Also hör auf, mich zu verarschen, und sag mir, was das Tattoo bedeutet."

"Ach, jetzt bist du mutig! Warum hast du mich nicht eben gefragt, wo wir in der Kneipe saßen? Oder hast du Angst, dass dein Lehrer nicht mit deinem Verhalten einverstanden ist? Vielleicht ist er dann sogar so sauer, dass er deinen Kopf haben will. Überleg dir gut, was du machst."

_Das glaube ich nicht. Wieso sollte Adam für dich seinen Kopf riskieren? Das ist nicht sein Stil._

"Ich glaube nicht, dass du in der Position bist, mir zu drohen. Schließlich hast du die Tür selbst hinter dir abgeschlossen. Und was Adam angeht… Er mag zwar mein Lehrer sein, aber er ist nicht mein Babysitter und weiß, dass ich in der Lage bin, meine eigenen Entscheidungen zu treffen. Also los, ich warte."

Jetzt war es Joe, der die Arme vor seiner Brust verschränkte und sich zurücklehnte. Mit einer ruckartigen Kopfbewegung befreite er sich aus Chris' Griff.

"Es tut mir leid, Chris, aber von mir bekommst du keine Informationen. Schade, dass unsere Freundschaft so enden muss."

_Ach? Eine Freundschaft ist für mich etwas anderes._

"Das ist mir egal. Ich habe demnächst in Frankfurt einen Einsatz zu leiten. Und da dort einige seltsame Gestalten einen gewissen Unsterblichen namens Georg Bechthold beobachten und auch so eine süße, kleine Tätowierung haben, habe ich mir meine Gedanken gemacht."

Mit Genugtuung beobachtete Chris, dass Joe unruhig wurde.

"Und du hältst deine Überlegungen für logisch?"

_Der blufft. Ich bin ganz nah dran. Mal schau'n, ob er auf meinen Bluff reinfällt._

"Ich bin mir noch nicht sicher, mir fehlen da einige Informationen. Aber es hat was mit uns Unsterblichen zu tun. Ihr beobachtet uns. Aber wieso und weshalb? Ich hoffe, dass du mir eine Antwort geben kannst."

_Bingo! Volltreffer!_

Es war nur das leichte Zucken von Joes Augenbraue, die Chris von seiner Idee überzeugte.

"Chris, du spinnst. Wieso sollten wir euch beobachten? Dafür gibt es doch keinen Grund."

_Wir? Da gibt es also wirklich noch mehr. _

"Tja, wenn ich den Grund kennen würde, dann würde ich mich wohler fühlen. Aber wenn du ihn mir nicht sagst, dann werde ich wohl oder übel Andreas und Ursula fragen müssen... Schade, sie sind eigentlich sehr nett."

Ganz bewusst drehte sich Chris um und betrachtete scheinbar interessiert die wenigen Fotos an der Wand.

"Was willst du damit sagen?"

"Es wird bestimmt nicht angenehm sein, wenn ich sie verhaften lasse und eine Hausdurchsuchung veranlasse. Wenn das ihre Kunden mitbekommen, dann könnte das ihren Ruin bedeuten."

"Das kannst du nicht machen!"

Chris drehte sich wieder um, beugte sich zu Joe hinab und sah ihm in die Augen.

"Doch, das kann ich. Vielleicht hast du es noch nicht mitbekommen, aber ich bin Einsatzleiter in einem internationalen Fall von Drogenschmuggel und organisierter Kriminalität. Und wenn ich das Team, das gerade Bechthold observiert, anrufe und ihnen sage, dass sie denjenigen verhaften sollen, der auch Bechthold beobachtet, dann werden sie das machen. Und derjenige wird nicht eher aus dem Knast rauskommen, bis der Fall abgeschlossen ist. Das kann noch einige Monate dauern."

"Und du glaubst wirklich, dass du mich damit beeindrucken kannst?"

Joe zögerte einen Moment, doch in diesem Moment zweifelte Chris, dass er von Joe etwas erfahren würde. Seine nächsten Worte bestätigten es.

"Vergiss es, Chris, von mir erfährst du nichts."

Das gab Chris zu denken. Joe war bereit, diese Leute zu opfern, nur damit das Geheimnis gewahrt blieb. Aber wie konnte er mehr herausbekommen? Er wollte bei dem alten Mann nicht über Drohungen hinausgehen. Das war einfach nicht sein Stil.

"Joe hat eine Tochter. Sie heißt Amy und lebt in Paris. Du musst sie schon in deine Hände bekommen, um ihn erpressen zu können."

Chris brauchte sich gar nicht erst umzudrehen. Er konnte wetten, dass Adam mit verschränkten Armen im Eingang stand und ein Grinsen auf seinen Lippen hatte.

Und das Schloss hatte er wahrscheinlich auch geknackt. Und durch die Geräuschkulisse der Kneipe war dieser Lärm untergegangen.

Aber es war interessanter, Joes Reaktion auf Adams Kommentar zu beobachten. Er stand auf und ging auf Adam zu.

"Du verdammter Mistkerl! Warum bringst du Amy in Gefahr? Sie hat dir nichts getan!"

"Stimmt. Aber darf ich dich daran erinnern, dass du damals bereit warst, mich für sie zu opfern? Dass du es nicht getan hast, lag nur daran, dass ich erkannt hatte, dass du mich angelogen hast und dich solange bearbeitet habe, bis du mir die Wahrheit gesagt hast."

"Das ist unfair!"

"Habe ich jemals behauptet, fair zu sein, Joe? Das müsstest du doch inzwischen wissen. Also entscheide dich. Entweder du gibst ihm die gewünschten Informationen oder ich gebe ihm Amys Adresse."

Der Ausdruck auf Joes Gesicht war unbeschreiblich. Chris hatte schon fast Mitleid mit ihm, fragte sich allerdings, warum Adam jetzt diese Show abzog.

"Wieso habe ich dir jemals vertraut? Ich dachte, wir wären Freunde."

"Sind wir auch. Denn ich glaube nicht, dass Chris Amy umbringt. Er wird sie nur recht höflich nach ihrer Tätowierung fragen. Obwohl... wenn sie genauso störrisch ist wie du, dann könnte es sein, dass er die Geduld verliert. Dann garantiere ich für nichts."

Chris wusste zwar nicht, was Adam wollte, aber er spielte mit und musterte Joe mit einem harten Blick.

"Warum willst du auf einmal, dass ich Chris davon erzähle? Du warst doch bisher immer der Meinung, dass so wenige wie möglich davon erfahren."

"Stimmt, aber er hat dir eben nicht geglaubt. Und er hat jetzt schon mehr als jeder andere herausbekommen. Es ist besser, er erfährt es jetzt von dir, als dass er euch später für Feinde hält. Die Folgen könnten verheerend sein. Und ich vertraue ihm, dass er seine Klappe hält. Also solltest du ihm auch vertrauen."

_Wenn ich nur wüsste, worum es geht. _

Joe schien mit sich zu ringen. Er musterte Chris mehrere Minuten und dann schien er eine Entscheidung getroffen zu haben.

"Gut. Ich werde es ihm erzählen. Aber glücklich bin ich damit nicht."

Er drehte sich um und ging zu seinem Schreibtisch. Aus dem Untertischcontainer holte er eine Flasche Whiskey und ein Glas, bevor er sich hinstellte. Er schüttete sich das Glas halbvoll und leerte es in einem Zug, füllte es wieder auf und stellte es auf dem Schreibtisch ab. Dann wandte er sich seinem Computer zu.

Natürlich bemerkte Joe, dass der Bildschirm ausgeschaltete war. Dem vorwurfsvollen Blick begegnete Chris mit einem Achselzucken. Joe drehte den Bildschirm so, dass auch Chris etwas sehen konnte. Dann rief er über die Favoriten genau den Link auf, den Chris notiert hatte. Doch statt sofort eine Homepage freizugeben, wurde erst ein Passwort abgefragt.

Chris konnte nur erkennen, dass es achtstellig war, aber nicht, welche Kombination Joe verwendete.

_Das wäre eine Herausforderung für Engin. _

Jetzt erschien eine Startseite. Das Emblem war das Muster der Tätowierung.

"Wir sind jetzt auf der offiziellen Seite der Beobachter. Deine Vermutung stimmt. Das Tattoo hat etwas mit den Unsterblichen zu tun. Wir beobachten euch und schreiben eure Geschichte auf. Seit über viertausend Jahren wird dieses Wissen von einer Generation an die nächste weitergegeben und bisher war es immer am wichtigsten, dass kein Unsterblicher von uns erfährt. Wenn ich erfahren sollte, dass du einem anderen darüber erzählst, dann ist das dein Tod."

Wirklich überrascht war Chris nicht. Denn etwas in der Art hatte er sich auch schon gedacht.

"Und was steckt wirklich dahinter? Es kann doch nicht sein, dass ihr uns einfach nur beobachtet."

"Doch, so ist es. Der Gründer der Organisation, Ammaletu, war der Meinung, dass das Leben der Unsterblichen zu wichtig für die Menschheit ist, als dass sie einfach im Verborgenen leben und sterben sollten. Das Problem ist allerdings, dass die Menschheit einfach noch nicht reif genug ist, um von euch zu erfahren. Deswegen arbeiten wir im Geheimen und das Wissen bleibt in den Händen der Beobachter."

Joe nippte von dem Glas bevor er fortfuhr. Weder Adam noch Chris dachten daran, dazwischenzureden.

„Einige von euch haben in den letzten Jahrhunderten entscheidenden Einfluss auf die Geschichte der Menschheit gehabt. Das und eure Kämpfe werden von uns aufgezeichnet und archiviert. Unser Motte lautet ‚immer beobachten, niemals eingreifen'. Egal, wie schwer es manchmal fällt."

"Und das soll ich euch glauben?"

Es war zu simpel. Das konnte es nicht sein. Welcher Mensch war schon so verrückt und würde Unsterbliche aus rein idealistischen Gründen beobachten? Allein der Zeitaufwand. Aber wenn er dann an die drei Buchhändler dachte… Ganz so abwegig war es doch nicht.

Joe hatte scheinbar mit so einer Reaktion gerechnet.

"Das hier ist unsere Homepage. Ich kann dir natürlich nicht alle Seiten zeigen. Aber du kannst dir den Lebenslauf von Sean Burns anschauen. Da er tot ist, ist es für mich ungefährlich, dir seine Daten zu zeigen. Er hat fast zwölfhundert Jahre gelebt und es gibt nur wenige Monate, die uns in seiner Biographie fehlen. Wir haben wirklich keine andere Aufgabe."

Chris klickte sich durch den Lebenslauf und war fasziniert. Am interessantesten war, dass Sean Burns es geschafft hatte, ohne Kampf zu überleben und ein friedliches Leben zu führen. Doch dann sah Chris, dass Burns von Duncan MacLeod enthauptet worden war. Und er verstand überhaupt nichts mehr.

_Der Kerl gehört doch zu den Guten… und MacLeod auch. Verdammt, immer glaube ich, etwas zu wissen, und dann, dann stehe ich wieder ganz am Anfang._

Frustriert wandte er sich ab.

"Ja und? Was soll das beweisen? So eine Seite kann jeder programmieren. Das ist doch heutzutage ein Kinderspiel."

Er drehte sich wieder zu Joe und bekam noch den Blick mit, den dieser Adam zuwarf. Er konnte ihn mit ‚Ich hab' dir doch gesagt, dass er es nicht glaubt' interpretieren.

"Adam, was soll dieses Spiel? Du hast es doch eingefädelt, dass ich Joe kennen gelernt habe, und du hast ihn überredet, mir diese Story zu erzählen. Was heckst du gerade aus?"

Adam hatte es sich inzwischen auf dem Schreibtisch gemütlich gemacht. Jetzt lehnte er sich zurück, klaute Joe sein Glas und trank einen Schluck.

"Nichts. Da du Bechthold observieren lässt, habe ich erwartet, dass du eher früher als später auf Beobachter triffst. Das habe ich doch schon beim ersten Training angedeutet. Sie sind nicht unsere Feinde und ich habe ihre Ergebnisse schätzen gelernt. Obwohl ich nicht immer mit ihren Methoden einverstanden bin. Ich schreibe schon seit langem Tagebuch. Falls ich irgendwann einmal sterben sollte, dann bekommen die Beobachter diese Bücher, denn ich will nicht einfach vergessen werden. Nenne es Eitelkeit, aber so ist es nun mal."

_Wer will schon vergessen werden?_

Statt Chris anzuschauen, betrachtete Adam die bernsteinfarbene Flüssigkeit in dem Glas. Das brachte Chris noch weiter zum Kochen.

"Und? Wie viele Leute observieren mich? Wie viele Beobachter überwachen jeden meiner Schritte? Gibt es überhaupt noch Momente, die ich als privat bezeichnen könnte, oder wird alles, was ich mache, für die Nachwelt aufgezeichnet?"

Der Gedanke, dass irgendjemand aus rein wissenschaftlichem Interesse seine Beziehung zu Eddie dokumentiert hatte, war für Chris fast schon unerträglich. Allein die Vorstellung, dass er es nicht mitbekommen hatte, dass ihn jemand observiert hatte...

"Du hast noch keinen Beobachter."

Joe schien irgendwie zu ahnen, was Chris empfand, denn er stand auf, ging zu ihm und legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter

Plötzlich überkam ihn das Bedürfnis wegzulaufen, doch Chris unterdrückte es. Genau so wie den Drang, hysterisch zu lachen

Er schüttelte lediglich die Hand ab und drehte sich zu Joe, damit er ihm in die Augen schauen konnte.

"Wieso nicht? Ihr wollt doch alle Unsterblichen beobachten! Warum nicht mich?"

_Werde ich jetzt verrückt? Das ist alles zu viel für mich. Wie soll ich das verarbeiten?_

Joe beantwortete seinen Blick offen und ehrlich.

"Weil wir Personalmangel haben. In den letzten zwanzig Jahren sind mehr Beobachter in Rente gegangen als junge und engagierte Leute nachgerückt sind. Zwar gibt es auch weniger Unsterbliche, aber nicht so viel weniger. Und bis du deinen ersten Kampf hinter dir hast, wirst du mehr oder weniger über Adams Beobachter im Auge behalten. Und außerdem werden wir hoffentlich niemals einen Unsterblichen lückenlos überwachen. Wenn kein anderer Unsterblicher da ist, dann ist an der Haustüre Schluss. Wir sind Beobachter und keine Voyeure."

"Das beruhigt mich jetzt aber unheimlich. Vorausgesetzt, ich nehme euch die Story ab. Wie soll es denn weitergehen?"

Joe schien erleichtert zu sein, dass Chris nicht mehr ganz so misstrauisch war wie noch vor wenigen Minuten.

"Genau so wie bisher. Und was die Beobachter um Bechthold angeht: Du lässt die drei Bechthold beobachten und wir lassen euch in Ruhe. Wie haben so unterschiedliche Interessen und können uns nicht wirklich in die Quere kommen. Ich frag mich nur, wie du es bisher geschafft hast, einen Kampf mit Bechthold zu vermeiden. Er ist dafür bekannt, dass er jeden Unsterblichen, den er trifft, gnadenlos jagt, bis er seinen Kopf hat."

"Ganz einfach. Als Leiter der ganzen Aktion stehe ich im Hintergrund und bleibe auf Abstand. Da ich noch lange nicht gut genug für einen Kampf bin, will ich ihn in den Knast bringen, bevor er mir wirklich gefährlich werden kann."

Ein zweifelnder Blick von Joe sagte genau, was dieser darüber dachte, aber er sagte nichts dazu.

"Glaubst du uns?"

Dass diese Frage von Adam kam, war für Chris selbstverständlich.

Er nahm sich die Zeit darüber nachzudenken. Das, was Joe und Adam ihm gerade aufgetischt hatten, war eigentlich unglaublich, aber da Chris hatte sich angewöhnt, auch solche Sachen zu überdenken, schließlich war die Tatsache, dass er unsterblich war, noch wesentlich ungewöhnlicher. Dementsprechend fiel auch seine Antwort aus.

"Habe ich eine andere Wahl? Ich kenne dich und ich weiß, dass du gerne mit anderen spielst und sie manipulierst. Ich bin mir bei dir nur sicher, dass du es nicht auf meinen Kopf abgesehen hast. Und selbst da besteht die Gefahr, dass du deine Meinung noch änderst."

Chris schüttelte den Kopf.

"Glauben ist etwas anderes, aber ich habe keine andere Alternative. Nur habe ich noch eine Frage."

"Dann stell sie und ich werde sie dir, wenn es geht, beantworten."

"Ich stelle mir die Beobachter jetzt als ziemlich großes Unternehmen vor. Viele Leute, die im Außendienst die Unsterblichen observieren und wahrscheinlich noch mehr Personen im Innendienst, die alles verwalten und archivieren. Wie finanziert ihr das? Ich kann einfach nicht glauben, dass es alle ehrenamtlich machen. Sorry, aber soviel Idealismus gibt es heutzutage nicht mehr."

Joe überlegte einen Moment und gab dann eine ausweichende Antwort.

"Ehrenamtlich können nur die wenigsten arbeiten, besonders wenn sie einen Unsterblichen beobachten, der sehr reiselustig ist. Da kommen dann auch noch die ganzen Spesen dazu. Aber zur Finanzierung kann ich dir nicht viel sagen. Ich weiß nur, dass wir einige sehr reiche Förderer haben. Ich bin nur ein einfacher Beobachter und um solche Sachen kümmere ich mich nicht."

_Einfacher Beobachter? Tut mir leid, Joe, aber das glaube ich dir nicht. Nicht bei den unsterblichen Freunden, die du hast._

Aber für heute hatte Chris definitiv genug gehört. Verarbeiten musste er es auch erst mal.

"Okay, ich hab's kapiert. Mehr will ich auch gar nicht mehr hören. Ich gehe jetzt nach Hause und hoffe, dass ich nicht zu viele Albträume bekomme. Ich wünsche noch einen schönen Abend."

Chris ging an Joe vorbei und nickte Adam kurz zu.

"Adam, sehen wir uns morgen zum Training?"

"Noch habe ich keine andere Verabredung."

"Alles klar, bis morgen."

In der Tür drehte er sich noch einmal kurz um. Trotz des Lärms aus der Bar konnte er verstehen, dass Joe Adam Vorwürfe machen wollte.

Da konnte er sich einen letzten Kommentar nicht verkneifen.

"Joe!"

Dieser drehte sich halb zu Chris.

"Grüß mir doch bitte noch unbekannterweise deine Tochter. Wenn sie auf den Vater gekommen ist, dann ist sie bestimmt sehr intelligent. Das mit der Schönheit kann ich allerdings noch nicht beurteilen."

Und er war aus dem Büro, bevor Joe irgendwie reagieren konnte. Aber aus dem Augenwinkel konnte er Adams selbstgefälliges Grinsen erkennen.

Wieder zurück im ‚Sanctuary' ging Chris in die Küche, nahm sich ein Bier aus dem Kühlschrank und ging in sein Zimmer. Dort setzte er sich an den Schreibtisch und versuchte, die Informationen, die er über die Beobachter hatte, zu ordnen. Viel war es nicht, aber immer noch verwirrend genug.

Nachdem er nun das dritte Blatt Papier vollgekritzelt, alles durchgestrichen und weggeschmissen hatte, weil ihm die Querverbindungen falsch erschienen, war er nah dran aufzugeben. Er konnte sich einfach nicht mehr konzentrieren und am Computer würde es sowieso einfacher sein.

Aber hier hatte er keinen und Chris bereute es inzwischen, dass er sich letzten Monat nicht an der Sammelbestellung für Apple-Laptops beteiligt hatte, die Engin organisiert hatte.

_Alle Dateien hätte ich passwortgesichert und ich könnte immer darauf zurückgreifen._

Aber er hatte es gelassen, weil er Engin nicht verraten wollte, wie viel er inzwischen über Computer wusste. Zu Hause hatte er die ganzen Magazine und Fachbücher, die neben seinem Bett lagen, durchgearbeitet und dank Amandas Vorarbeit auch verstanden. Nur Engin gegenüber mimte er immer noch den DAU. Chris wusste nicht genau, warum er sich so verhielt, entweder, weil er so viel von den Sachen, die er in der letzten Zeit gelernt hatte, verheimlichen mußte, damit niemand merkte, dass er sich noch mehr verändert hatte, als sie schon dachten. Oder war es vielleicht einfach nur, weil es Engin Spaß machte, ihn ständig damit aufzuziehen?

Dafür saß er jetzt hier und verzweifelte, weil er alles mit der Hand schreiben musste.

Er nahm sich vor, am nächsten Arbeitstag in der Mittagspause beim Saturn einzukaufen. Engin würde er irgendwie abhängen müssen, damit dieser nichts mitbekam. Schließlich wusste Chris ganz genau, was er brauchte, und das würde Engins Misstrauen nur bestärken.

Dieser Vorsatz besserte seine Laune. Es reichte aus, um sich wieder auf die Beobachter zu konzentrieren, doch bevor er weiterschrieb, holte er sich noch ein Bier.

Um drei Uhr morgens, mehrere Flaschen Bier, einen Whiskey und mindestens zehn Entwürfe später, war er dann mit seinen niedergeschriebenen Ideen zufrieden. Der Schreibtisch sah zwar aus wie ein Schlachtfeld - überall waren Blätter und Flaschen -, aber er war fertig und hatte nicht die geringste Lust, auch nur noch einen einzigen Handschlag zu tun. _Aufräumen kann ich auch noch morgen, bevor Adam kommt._

Bevor er ins Bett ging, las er noch einmal seine Notizen. Das große Fragezeichen war Joe Dawson. Mit seiner Behinderung war er eigentlich niemals in der Lage gewesen, als aktiver Beobachter zu arbeiten. Doch wenn er alles berücksichtigte, was er über Joe wusste, dann war er Duncan MacLeods Beobachter gewesen, bevor dieser von der Bildfläche verschwand. Und Duncan MacLeod hatte ihn nicht nur gekannt, sondern schien auch über dessen eigentlichen Job informiert gewesen zu sein. Amanda kannte Joe auch, er war wohl ihre Quelle für den ganzen Unsterblichen-Klatsch und -Tratsch gewesen. Aber wenn Joe soviel über Unsterbliche wusste, die auf der ganzen Welt verstreut waren, dann konnte er kein einfacher Beobachter sein. Denn um die Sicherheit aller zu gewährleisten, dann sollten diese so wenig wie möglich wissen.

Jedenfalls würde Chris es so machen, wenn er die Beobachter zu organisieren hätte. Aber er beschloss, alle Fragen, die sich jetzt aufgetan hatten, Adam zu stellen, wenn dieser auftauchte.

_Wenn er dann Lust hatte, sie zu beantworten, und mich nicht gleich dafür umbringt..._

Chris hatte sich bei Adam angewöhnt, immer vom schlimmsten Fall auszugehen. Manchmal wurde er positiv überrascht und Adam ließ sich tatsächlich dazu herab, ihm einige Informationen zu geben. Fast immer, wenn sie andere Leute und nicht Adam selbst betrafen. In der Hinsicht war ihr Verhältnis mehr oder weniger wie das zwischen einem Lehrer und einem Schüler.

Ein strenger Lehrmeister war er. Manchmal sogar ein zu strenger.

_Denk nicht darüber nach, sonst bekommst du wirklich wieder Angst vor ihm._

Chris stand auf, streckte sich und entschied, dass es dringend Zeit war, ins Bett zu gehen, denn fürs Training am nächsten Tag musste er fit sein. Auch wenn Adam, so wie er ihn kannte, nicht vor Mittag da sein würde.


	19. Gut und Böse

_**Gut und Böse**_

Nicht das Rasseln des Weckers riss Chris aus seinem Schlaf, sondern ein stechender Kopfschmerz. Er fuhr hoch und brauchte einen Moment, um sich zu orientieren.

_Shit, da ist ein Unsterblicher!_

Chris stellte einen Rekord auf. Noch nie war er so schnell aufgestanden und in seine Jeans geschlüpft.

Auch wenn das ‚Sanctuary' Heiliger Boden war... Er ging lieber auf Nummer sicher, griff sich das Schwert, das neben dem Bett lag, und ging runter. Dabei versuchte er, sich lautlos zu bewegen, was ihm auch einigermaßen gelang. Selbst die Treppenstufen meisterte er geräuschlos, inzwischen wusste er die knarrenden Dielen zu umgehen.

Unten angekommen blickte er den Gang entlang und horchte. Es war weder etwas zu sehen, noch konnte er ein verräterisches Geräusch hören. Doch dann klingelte es an der Hintertür. Chris zuckt zusammen.

Dann entschied er sich und ging zum Hintereingang. Er sicherte die Tür, bevor er sie einen Spalt öffnete.

Zu seiner Überraschung war es Adam. Es konnte eigentlich nicht viel später als neun sein. Soweit er seinen Lehrer kannte, war es für ihn eine absolut ungewohnte Zeit.

"Moment. Ich muss die Sicherung abmachen."

Chris schloss die Tür wieder, entfernte die Kette und ließ Adam rein. Dieser zog die Augenbraue hoch, als er sah, dass Chris kaum bekleidet, mit nackten Füßen und dem Schwert in der Hand vor ihm stand.

"Ich habe dich wohl geweckt."

"Ja, wie spät ist es denn?"

So bissig, wie er jetzt nach der Zeit gefragt hatte, war es nicht mehr nötig, einen weiteren Kommentar zu Adams Feststellung abzugeben. Denn dies hätte Adam nur provoziert und Chris fühlte sich nicht wach genug, um Adam irgendwie standhalten zu können.

"Es ist viertel nach acht. Ach, habe ich dir nicht gesagt, dass ich heute recht früh vorbei kommen wollte, weil ich um sechs einen Flug nach New York habe? Entschuldige bitte, das war keine Absicht. Aber du warst gestern so schnell weg, dass ich es glatt vergessen habe."

_Arschloch! Du kannst mich jetzt nicht ärgern. Ich gehe wieder ins Bett._

Chris drehte sich um, ignorierte Adam und ging wieder die Treppe hoch. Es war ihm egal, ob Adam ihm folgte oder nicht. Er hatte diese Machtspielchen im Moment einfach nur über. Vielleicht später, wenn er wach war. Aber Adam am frühen Morgen... Das war nichts, was Chris ertragen konnte.

In seinem Zimmer angekommen schlug er einfach die Tür hinter sich und vor Adams Nase zu. Er war froh, dass das dicke Holz Adams Flüche dämpfte. Chris drehte den Schlüssel im Schloss um, schob einen Stuhl unter die Klinke und zögerte.

Wenn er das jetzt durchziehen würde, dann wäre er seinen Lehrer los. Und das konnte er sich noch nicht leisten. Es war ja schon ein Wunder, dass Adam ihm überhaupt hinterhergelaufen war. Resigniert stellte er den Stuhl wieder an den Schreibtisch, drehte den Schlüssel und öffnete.

So wie ihn Adam angrinste, bedeutete es garantiert nichts Gutes.

Chris versuchte, dem zu entgehen.

"Lass mir zehn Minuten, um mich umzuziehen, dann bin ich bereit zum Training. Aber erwarte von mir um diese Uhrzeit nicht, dass ich wirklich gesprächig bin."

Adam schob Chris zur Seite und betrat das Zimmer. Doch dieses Grinsen wollte nicht von seinem Gesicht verschwinden.

"So, du bist also nur nach oben gegangen, um dich umzuziehen? Ja, ja, dann hast du auch bestimmt nichts dagegen, wenn ich im Zimmer warte?"

_Wenn das meine einzige Strafe ist…_

"Solange du deine Hände bei dir behältst, nicht."

"Ts, das ist nun schon so lange her… Du bist wirklich nachtragend."

Jetzt lehnte sich Adam an den Schreibtisch und kreuzte die Arme vor der Brust. Das Grinsen hatte sich gewandelt. Es war amüsierter. Und eben wegen dieses Lächelns hätte Chris ihm jetzt am liebsten noch einmal die Türe vor seiner nicht allzu hübschen Nase zugemacht. Aber da war ja noch die Tatsache, dass er sein Lehrer und Chris auf das Training angewiesen war.

"Nicht wirklich, aber bei dir… Ich habe da so meine Erfahrungen gemacht."

Chris war nicht prüde, aber so, wie er von Adam beobachtet wurde, während er sich aus dem Schrank seine Sachen suchte und als er den ersten Knopf der Jeans öffnete, um sie auszuziehen, war es ihm wirklich unangenehm.

_So hat mich noch nicht mal Eddie angeschaut._

Chris stockte und sah Adam an.

_Wenn er nicht besser und mein Lehrer wäre… dann wäre meine Faust schon längst in seinem Gesicht._

"Hättest du vielleicht die Güte wegzuschauen, während ich mich umziehe?"

Adam hob abwehrend die Hände, aber das Grinsen war von seinem Gesicht nicht wegzubekommen.

"Du bist wirklich ein Morgenmuffel. Gut, ich schau ja schon weg."

Als Adam sich zum Schreibtisch umdrehte, begriff Chris seinen Fehler.

_Verdammt, da liegen noch die ganzen Blätter!_

Doch es war schon zu spät. Adam hatte sie schon entdeckt. Trotz des Chaos. Er blickte zwar kurz auf die Bierflaschen und warf Chris einen bezeichnenden Blick zu, widmete sich aber dann den vollgeschriebenen Seiten. Und das Grinsen verschwand und wich einem neugierigen Ausdruck.

Natürlich war es Chris' letzter Versuch gewesen, seine Gedanken zu sortieren, der obenauf lag. So wie Adam darauf starrte, war es zu spät, um ihn davon wegzulocken. Wenn etwas Adams Interesse geweckt hatte, dann war Chris die falsche Person, um ihn aufzuhalten. Er bezweifelte, dass es überhaupt jemanden gab.

_Ich wollte ihn doch eh über Joe Dawson ausfragen. Vielleicht ist das der richtige Aufhänger_.

Deswegen nutzte er den Moment und zog sich unbeobachtet um und war keine zwei Minuten später trainingsbereit.

"Du kannst dich wieder umdrehen, Adam. Wir können in die Katakomben."

Doch dieser hob nur abwehrend die Hand, angelte nach dem Stuhl, setzte sich hin und fing an, Chris' Notizen intensiv zu studieren.

_Morgen kaufe ich mir ein Notebook. Garantiert._

So sehr Chris auch mit Adam über die Beobachter sprechen wollte, langsam machte er sich Sorgen, ob es wirklich richtig war, Adam seine Notizen lesen zu lassen. Am liebsten hätte er Adam vom Schreibtisch weggezerrt, aber er bezweifelte, dass er damit etwas erreichen konnte. Ganz im Gegenteil. Also versuchte er, Adam auf andere Gedanken zu bringen.

"Was ist jetzt? Erst tauchst du zu so einer nachtschlafenden Zeit auf, weckst mich, erwartest, dass ich gute Laune habe, und jetzt, jetzt liest du meine privaten Sachen. Und falls ich auch nur auf die Idee kommen sollte, dich davon abzuhalten, dann kann ich mir jetzt schon eine nette Todesart aussuchen, die du gleich an mir ausprobieren wirst. Das machst du zwar ständig mit mir, aber ich stehe immer noch nicht auf so was, genauso wenig wie auf die Art und Weise, in der du mich eben angestarrt hast."

Doch Adam reagierte nicht. Er schien gar nicht hinzuhören. Er blätterte durch die einzelnen Seiten und verglich sie miteinander. Dann hob er den Kopf und sah Chris an.

"Privat ist anders. Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass du schon so viel über die Beobachter weißt und dass du daraus die richtigen Rückschlüsse gezogen hast."

"Ich bin Bulle und es ist mein Job, Puzzle zu lösen. Auch wenn sie noch so schwierig sind. Aber was meinst du genau? Ich habe mir gestern noch viele Gedanken gemacht."

"Das hier", dabei wedelte Adam mit einem Blatt. „Du hast scheinbar verstanden, was die Beobachter wollen und welche Ziele sie haben."

"Naja, ich würde bei denen eher sagen, dass der Weg das Ziel ist. Auch wenn das nicht meine Philosophie ist."

"Gut, du hast es also verstanden. Und was wirst du jetzt machen?"

Chris fuhr sich mit den Händen durch die Haare. Am liebsten würde er jetzt auf und ab laufen, aber dazu war der Raum zu klein, besonders, wo Adam sich vor dem Schreibtisch so breit machte.

"Was kann ich schon machen? Gar nichts. Ich werde dafür sorgen, dass die Buchhändler Bechthold weiter observieren können, und falls ich selber mal in den Genuss eines Beobachters komme, kümmere mich darum, dass er nur das zu sehen bekommt, was ich will."

Adam nickte. "Ja, so mach ich es auch. Aber du hast Joes Namen mit sehr vielen Fragezeichen verziert. Wieso?"

"Er behauptet von sich, nur ein kleiner 08/15 Beobachter zu sein. Aber das nehme ich ihm nicht ab. Wegen seiner Behinderung und weil er inzwischen zu alt ist, kann er einfach nicht mehr im aktiven Dienst sein."

"Und wofür hältst du ihn?"

So hatte sich Chris das Gespräch mit Adam wirklich nicht vorgestellt.

_Aber was habe ich erwartet? Das ist typisch Adam_

Chris spielte mit, in der Hoffnung, dass dieser seine Vermutungen bestätigte oder verneinte und er nicht weiter im Dunkeln tappen musste.

"Ich bin mir nicht sicher. Aber wenn ich das ganze mit der Hierarchie vergleiche, in der ich arbeite, dann ist er mindestens ein Einsatzleiter, wenn nicht mehr."

"Er koordiniert den Einsatz der Beobachter in Europa."

_Gut, ich habe Joe unterschätzt._

"Wow, dann ist er ja ein richtig hohes Tier. Wie kommt es dann, dass er sich mit einfachen Unsterblichen abgibt?"

"Wer sagt dir dann, dass ich ein ‚einfacher' Unsterblicher bin?"

"Wenn ich jetzt nachhake, dann bekomme ich wieder zu hören, dass ich zu neugierig bin und dass ich mich nicht für deine Vergangenheit interessieren soll. Und wenn ich nicht frage, dann ist es auch wieder falsch."

Wieso schaffte Adam es immer, ihn mit seinen Kommentaren auf hundertachtzig zu bringen? Chris musste sich beherrschen, Adam nicht anzubrüllen.

"Gut, du hast gestern deine Lektion gelernt."

So trocken wie Adam antwortete, umso mehr musste Chris um seine Beherrschung kämpfen. Aber er versuchte, sich nichts anmerken zu lassen.

"Dann können wir ja runtergehen und trainieren. Du willst doch früh weg."

Chris nahm sein Schwert und wollte den Raum verlassen, als Adam ihn zurückrief.

"Ich glaube, heute sollten wir weniger kämpfen. Ich denke, es ist an der Zeit, dass wir etwas besprechen."

So müde, wie Chris noch war, sollte er eigentlich froh darüber sein. Aber er wusste nicht, worüber Adam mit ihm reden wollte. So oft sie auch in der Blue's Bar ihre Meinungsverschiedenheiten austrugen und obwohl er - zumindest bis zu diesem Wochenende - fast schon Panik vor den Treffen mit Adam gehabt hatte, er hatte nie das Gefühl gehabt, dass es etwas gab, was sie besprechen mussten. Aber ein Blick in Adams Gesicht zeigte ihm, dass er daran nicht vorbei kam.

"Gut, aber dann lass uns in die Küche gehen und ich koche uns einen Kaffee. Wenn ich den intus habe, dann bin ich wesentlich aufnahmefähiger."

"Gibt es auch ein Frühstück dazu?"

"Klar doch! Meine Omeletts sind einzigartig. Und sonst haben wir noch Toast da. Und wenn du darauf bestehst, dann kriegst du auch ein Bier."

"Was denkst du von mir?"

"Nur das Beste, Adam. Nur das Beste."

Eine halbe Stunde später fühlte Chris sich wesentlich besser. Der Kaffee wirkte und er war satt. Auch Adam schien nach dem Frühstück friedlicher aufgelegt zu sein. Auch wenn Chris bezweifelte, dass dies der richtige Ausdruck für Adam war.

Währenddessen hatten sie mal wieder eine ihrer üblichen Diskussionen über Gott und die Welt gehabt, aber es war bestimmt nicht das, was Adam mit Chris besprechen wollte.

Und jetzt wartete Chris darauf, dass Adam anfing. Nicht dass dieser Anstalten machte zu reden. Adam starrte in seinen Becher und schien mit seinen Gedanken ganz weit weg zu sein.

Um sich irgendwie zu beschäftigen, stand Chris auf, holte die Kaffeekanne und schüttete Adam und sich noch einmal die Tassen voll. Dieser bedankte sich sogar mit einem Nicken.

Chris brachte die Kanne zurück und setzte sich wieder gegenüber von Adam an den Tisch.

"Wie weit wärst du gestern bei Joe gegangen?"

Mit dieser Frage hatte Chris überhaupt nicht gerechnet. Um ehrlich zu sein, hätte ihn jede Frage überrascht.

"Wie meinst du das?"

Chris konnte sich denken, was Adam meinte, aber er wusste nicht, warum er – ausgerechnet er – ihn fragte. Adam sollte doch froh sein, dass er einen so guten Schüler hatte.

"Du weißt ganz genau, was ich meine. Wenn ich nicht ins Büro gekommen wäre, hättest du mehr gemacht, als nur zu drohen, seine Leute in den Knast zu stecken?"

"Ich wollte nur sichergehen, dass ich dich richtig verstanden habe. Wieso interessiert es dich? Dir war doch sonst immer daran gelegen, mir alles beizubringen, was ich brauche, um die Menschen in meiner Umgebung zu manipulieren. Warum ist es auf einmal so wichtig, dass du mit mir darüber sprechen musst?"

"Stimmt, ich habe dir alles beigebracht, was du wissen musst. Und doch habe ich meine Gründe für dieses Gespräch. Unter anderem hat Joe mich gefragt, auf welcher Seite du stehst und ob du eine Gefahr für die Beobachter werden könntest. Ich habe ihm zwar gesagt, dass er sich darüber keine Gedanken machen muss, aber ich brauche jetzt eine Antwort."

Bevor Chris antwortete, trank er einen Schluck Kaffee und starrte in die Tasse. Diese Frage hatte er sich noch nie gestellt, es war bisher für ihn klar gewesen, dass er auf der Seite der Gerechtigkeit stand – was nicht unbedingt identisch mit irgendwelchen Gesetzestexten sein musste.

_Ich will nicht über die unsichtbare Grenze gehen, auch wenn es schon passiert ist..._

Ihm war bewusst, dass er sehr oft nah dran war, einen Schritt zu weit zu gehen und die unsichtbare Linie zu überschreiten. Und dass es auch schon Momente gegeben hatte, wo er diese Grenze überschritten hatte. Nur um es entsetzt festzustellen und anschließend wieder zurück zu springen.

Chris wusste, dass Adams Frage berechtigt war.

Denn gestern, gestern hatte er wieder vor der Grenze gestanden. Doch mit Adams Auftauchen war ihm auch die Entscheidung abgenommen worden, ob er die Linie überschreiten wollte oder nicht. Doch er entschied sich für eine neutrale Antwort.

"Wenn ich auf der anderen Seite stehen würde, dann hätte ich Bechthold schon längst beseitigt. Möglichkeiten hatte ich genug, ihn aus der Distanz zu erschießen und ihn dann endgültig zu erledigen. Aber auch wenn er nicht fair ist, ich werde ihm nur entgegentreten und ihn töten, wenn er es herausfordert. Ich bin kein eiskalter Killer. Ich will so etwas auch nicht werden. Genauso wenig, wie ich einem alten und fast schon hilflosen Mann Gewalt androhen würde. Gut, ich habe gestern versucht, ihn einzuschüchtern. Aber nicht mehr, als ich es auch bei einem Verhör machen dürfte. Da soll er sich keine Gedanken machen."

Adams Blick machte Chris unsicher. Er hatte den Eindruck, dass er nicht das gesagt hatte, was dieser hatte hören wollen oder erwartet hatte. Doch Adams Worte standen im Gegensatz dazu.

"Ja, so was in der Art habe ich als Antwort erwartet. Aber du solltest in anderen Dimensionen denken. So wie du dich dieses Wochenende verhältst, hast du in der letzten Woche in Frankfurt etwas gefunden, was dir Halt und den Mut gibt, mir zu widerstehen."

Chris wollte Adam stoppen, ihm sagen, dass seine Vermutung nicht stimmte. Und dabei brauchte er noch nicht mal zu lügen. Schließlich war er noch nicht mit Eddie zusammen. Er hatte nur den Entschluss gefasst, alles zu tun, um ihn zurückzugewinnen.

"Jetzt widersprich nicht, ich stelle für sie oder für ihn keine Gefahr da. Aber denk mal nach, was du machen würdest, wenn ein anderer Unsterblicher diese Person als Geisel nimmt und versucht, dich damit zu erpressen. Wie weit würdest du dann gehen?"

Chris ließ die Worte auf sich wirken und dann, dann stimmte er zumindest gedanklich zu.

_Seine Befürchtungen treffen zu. Ich würde für Eddie gewissenlos über Leichen gehen. Scheißegal, wie viele dafür sterben würden._

Diese Erkenntnis gefiel ihm gar nicht. Er wollte nicht so werden. Er wollte immer zu den ‚Guten' gehören, auch wenn er seine selbstaufgestellten Regeln manchmal sehr stark strapazierte. Aber er wollte niemals zu einem Menschen werden, der über Leichen ging. Und jetzt machte ihm Adam klar, dass er in Extremsituationen diese Grenze ohne Hemmungen überschreiten würde.

So saß er einige Minuten schweigend da. Seine Ellbogen hatte er auf dem Tisch abgestützt und sein Gesicht verdeckte er mit seinen Händen. Er konnte Adam einfach nicht in die Augen sehen.

"Schön, du hast also kapiert, was für berechtigte Sorgen sich Joe macht."

Adam überraschte Chris, als er plötzlich anfing zu lachen. Er ließ seine Hände sinken und sah seinen Lehrer erstaunt an.

"Was für einen Grund hast du, jetzt zu lachen?"

"Ich amüsiere mich über deine Gewissensbisse. Du scheinst immer noch nicht kapiert zu haben, was du bist. Und auch nicht, was ich von dir will"

"Ich weiß, was ich bin! Aber du bist mir wirklich ein Rätsel."

"Nein, du weißt es noch nicht. Aber sag mir, was du glaubst zu sein."

Chris überlegte einen Moment, bevor er antwortete. Schließlich hatte er keine Lust, dass Adam seine Antwort mit irgendwelchen sarkastischen Kommentaren auseinandernahm.

"Zuallererst bin ich immer noch ein Mensch. Da ich unsterblich bin, habe ich die Möglichkeit, mehr zu erleben und mehr zu lernen als jeder andere. Aber wenn ich die Wahl gehabt hätte, dann hätte ich mich gegen die Unsterblichkeit entschieden. Dieses gottverdammte ‚Spiel' macht mich zu einem Monster. Denn alles, was ich im Moment lerne, hat nur ein Ziel. Zu lernen, wie ich andere meiner Art töte, und das ist einfach nur Wahnsinn."

Nun sah er Adam herausfordernd an.

_Dagegen kannst du nichts sagen._

"Du hast dabei vergessen, dass du selbst bestimmen kannst, wie weit du gehst."

"Ach ja? Gut, ich könnte mich auf Heiligen Boden zurückziehen, damit mich niemand köpft und ich auch niemanden töten muss. Aber das ist kein Leben und ich würde es als Dahinvegetieren bezeichnen. Und wie will ich jemals eine Beziehung haben, wenn ich ständig Angst haben muss, dass alleine durch mein Wesen mein Partner gefährdet ist und ich noch nicht mal in der Lage wäre, ihn zu verteidigen? Ich habe keine Lust, den Rest meines Lebens einsam zu sein. Dann lerne ich lieber zu kämpfen und muss mit den Folgen klar kommen."

"Nun reg dich wieder ab und setz dich hin. So habe ich es nicht gemeint."

Chris war sich gar nicht bewusst gewesen, dass er aufgestanden war. Er wollte sich aber noch nicht wieder hinsetzen, dazu war er zu aufgewühlt. Er schob seinen Stuhl zur Seite, nahm seine Tasse, ging zur Anrichte und füllte den noch fast vollen Becher auf. Auf einen fragenden Blick von Chris schüttelte Adam den Kopf. Erst dann ging Chris zurück und setzte sich hin. Nach und nach leerte er seine Tasse. Und jedes Mal, wenn er auf seine Hände blickte, sah er keine Finger mehr, sondern Waffen. Er fühlte sich elend.

Adam brach nach einigen Minuten das Schweigen.

"Gut, ich versuche, es dir zu erklären. Du alleine bist für deine Moralvorstellungen verantwortlich. Du bist derjenige, der sagt ‚bis hierher und nicht weiter', und der auch entscheidet, wann du diese Grenze zwischen ‚Gut' und ‚Böse' überschreitest. Konntest du mir soweit folgen?"

Chris nickte und blickte dann wieder auf seine Kaffeetasse.

"Du bist dir bewusst, dass du gestern Abend, kurz bevor du gegangen bist, Joe nicht wirklich subtil bedroht hast? Ich meine deinen Kommentar wegen Amy."

"Stimmt, das habe ich. Es war... wie soll ich es ausdrücken... ja, die Retourkutsche für seinen ‚einfachen Beobachter'. Ich mag es nicht, wenn man mich für dumm verkauft."

"Damit hast du ihn aber härter rangenommen, als du es in einem deutschen Polizeiverhör darfst."

_Woher kennt der die Vorschriften?_

Gerade eben noch konnte Chris ein genervtes Aufseufzen verhindern.

"Stimmt, da hast du Recht."

"Gut. Gehe ich recht in der Annahme, dass du damit deine ganz persönliche Grenze ein klein wenig überdehnt hast?"

"Eigentlich schon. Aber das passiert mir hin und wieder. Normalerweise habe ich dann immer ein sehr schlechtes Gewissen und reiße mich zusammen und die nächsten Monate bleibe ich hinter der Linie."

Bei diesem Seelenstriptease fühlte Chris sich sehr unwohl. Aber was für eine andere Möglichkeit hatte er? Zumal er immer noch nicht wusste, was Adam von ihm wollte. Das war ihm einfach ein Rätsel. Doch er hatte das ungute Gefühl, dass Adam damit ein Ziel verfolgte. Und er würde nur davon erzählen, wenn Chris mitspielte.

"Hast du schon einmal deine persönliche Grenze verschoben? Gibt es Punkte, die du nicht mehr so... ‚eng' siehst wie noch vor einigen Jahren?"

"Wer macht das nicht? Am Anfang meiner Polizeikarriere da hatte ich wirklich hohe Moralvorstellungen. Damals war ich ein Idealist, der an das Gute im Menschen glaubte und mit seinem Job die Welt verändern wollte. Und inzwischen würde ich mich als Realisten bezeichnen. Der härter durchgreift, weil er weiß, dass er bestimmte Sachen einfach nicht ändern kann. Genauer kann ich es nicht beschreiben. Und ich weiß auch nicht, ob es das ist, was du wissen wolltest. Kommt darauf an, worauf du hinaus willst."

Adam antwortete nicht sofort. Er trank seinen inzwischen wohl kalten Kaffee und hielt Chris anschließend auffordernd seine Tasse hin. Dieser stand auf und füllte nach. Erst als Chris wieder saß, redete Adam.

"Überleg mal, wie sich deine Ansichten in den letzten zwanzig Jahren verändert haben. Aber du bist kein normaler Mensch mehr. Du bist unsterblich. Was denkst du, wie deine Grenzen in zweihundert oder in fünfhundert Jahren aussehen? Es geht mir nicht wirklich um Ausnahmesituationen, wie die Entführung einer wichtigen Bezugsperson und wenn du dich anschließend rächen willst, sondern wie deine alltägliche Einstellung zu ‚Gut' und ‚Böse' aussieht. Du musst eben akzeptieren, dass du für Personen, die dir wichtig sind, notfalls über Leichen gehen kannst, aber in zweihundert Jahren gehst du vielleicht ohne jeden Grund über Leichen. Einfach weil du es kannst."

Und jetzt endlich verstand Chris, was Adam wollte. Es würde nichts bringen, Adams Spekulationen abzustreiten, denn sie waren noch nicht mal so unwahrscheinlich. Und das war das Erschreckendste. Er hatte ja selbst gemerkt, wie er sich in den letzten Monaten verändert hatte. Dass er inzwischen bereit war, andere Unsterbliche zu töten, nur um selbst zu überleben.

_Ich will es nicht und werde doch zum Monster._

Aber das konnte doch nicht alles sein, was Adam wollte. Das passte nicht zu ihm.

"Warum machst du mich darauf aufmerksam? Was willst du?"

"Ich will nichts von dir. Ich dachte nur, dass es an der Zeit ist, dass du dir dessen bewusst bist. Denn jetzt kannst du daran arbeiten, dass du dir über deine Grenzen klar bist und sie einhältst."

"Aber warum sagst ausgerechnet du es mir? Du bist doch derjenige, der immer so tut, als ob er das Böse für sich gepachtet hat."

Entgegen Chris' Erwartungen blieb Adam ernst.

"Ich bin dein Lehrer. Auch wenn du vielleicht einen anderen Eindruck hast, nehme ich diesen Job doch sehr ernst. Und ich wünsche mir, dass es bei mir eine Person gegeben hätte, die mich früher einmal darauf aufmerksam gemacht hätte."

Und da war wieder einmal Chris' übliches Problem mit Adam. Wenn er jetzt nachhaken würde, dann würde er wieder einen Anschiss von Adam bekommen. Aber würde er nicht fragen, würde er monatelang darüber grübeln. Aber er fand eine Formulierung, mit der er das Problem umschiffen konnte.

"Hätte es denn etwas geändert? Und bereust du wirklich, was du früher gemacht hast? Du wirkst nicht so."

Zum ersten Mal, seit sie dieses seltsame Gespräch begonnen hatten, umspielte ein Grinsen Adams Lippen.

"Deine Formulierungen werden ja richtig, hmm, ja… diplomatisch. So gefällt es mir. Du lernst."

_Hab' ich denn eine andere Chance? Gott, was bist du für ein arroganter Arsch._

Aber Chris beherrschte sich. Er war einfach nicht in der Stimmung für einen Streit. Das eben Gehörte beschäftigte ihn viel zu sehr.

"Ich kann ja behaupten, dass du ein guter Lehrer bist. Aber bis ich unliebsame Antworten so elegant umschiffen kann wie du, muss ich noch viel lernen."

"Gut, mit diesem Spruch hast du dir die Antwort verdient."

Doch entgegen seiner Zusage ließ Adam ihn zappeln. Er starrte einen Augenblick in seinen Becher und Chris hatte den Eindruck, dass er sich an längst vergangene Ereignisse erinnern wollte.

"Es ist nicht so, dass ich meine Vergangenheit bereue. Ich habe damals jeden Augenblick intensiv gelebt. Nie war ich so lebendig wie damals. Weißt du, ich hatte die Macht, die absolute Macht, aber wenn du zehntausend Menschen ohne irgendwelche Schuldgefühle getötet hast, dann ist es irgendwie… du wirst es nicht glauben, aber es langweilt. Es gibt nichts Neues mehr. Und dann, dann habe ich gemerkt, dass ich anfing, andere Prioritäten zu setzen. Diese Macht, alles zu tun, was immer ich wollte, ohne Rücksicht zu nehmen, war nicht mehr wichtig."

Adam stockte, stand auf und ging ans Fenster. Chris sah nur noch seinen Rücken. Wagte aber nicht, eine Zwischenfrage zu stellen. Aus Sorge, dass Adam dann wieder sämtliche Rollos runterfahren und blocken würde.

Eine Minute später drehte Adam sich wieder um und Chris wurde von seinem Gesicht eingefangen. Es war nicht mehr die kühle und fast schon emotionslose Maske, die er kannte. Nein, dieser Gesichtsausdruck war… Chris fand nur ein Wort, das diesen Ausdruck auch nur annähernd beschreiben konnte. Er war wild. Wild und ungezügelt. Und auch wenn Chris es nie gedacht hatte. Adam wirkte gefährlicher als jemals zuvor.

_Ist das der wahre Adam? Gott, den will ich gar nicht kennen._

Und eine Sekunde später war es weg. Adam hatte wieder seine übliche Maske aufgesetzt, ging zum Küchentisch, setzte sich hin, nahm die Kaffeetasse und sprach weiter.

"Ich konnte zwar vorher schon lesen, aber zu diesem Zeitpunkt entdeckte ich die Faszination von Büchern. Ich habe Dante, Plato und so viele andere kennen und schätzen gelernt. Und auf einmal kapierte ich, dass es so etwas wie Moral und Wertvorstellungen gab. Und dass es Unrecht ist, Menschen zu töten, nur weil ich gerade Lust darauf hatte. Du hast es zwar als Scherz bezeichnet, aber der Ausdruck ‚Geißel der Menschheit' passt. Und heute wünsche ich mir, dass ich auch einen Lehrer gehabt hätte, der mir das gesagt hätte, was ich dir heute gesagt habe. Reicht dir das?"

"Eine Frage hab ich noch. Wie kommst du heute mit diesem Teil deiner eigenen Geschichte klar? Es gibt da den Spruch, dass einen die Vergangenheit immer einholt."

Das Lachen von Adam war kalt und humorlos und die ersten Nackenhaare richteten sich bei Chris auf.

"Gott, bist du hartnäckig. Gibt man dir den kleinen Finger, dann nimmst du den ganzen Mann."

_Das ist Eddies Spruch, nicht deiner!_

"Dich will ich nicht ganz. Ganz sicher nicht. Doch wenn du mir schon so viel zum Verdauen gibst, dann interessiert mich, wie du mit deiner Vergangenheit, vor der du mich ja warnst, klarkommst."

Statt Chris irgendwie fertig zu machen, schaute Adam auf seine Tasse. Dann blickte er wieder hoch.

"Im Gegensatz zu dir hatte ich kein Gewissen, als ich zu dem - wie nennst du es, ach ja Monster - wurde. Und ich kann im Gegensatz zu den Leuten, die glauben, über meine Vergangenheit Bescheid zu wissen, sehr gut damit klarkommen. Es gibt manchmal Jahre, in denen ich überhaupt nicht mehr daran denke. Doch dann, dann wache ich irgendwann mitten in der Nacht schreiend aus einem Albtraum auf…Du brauchst gar nicht erst zu raten, wovon ich geträumt habe... Diese seltenen Momente reichen mir voll und ganz. Aber jetzt noch eine Frage. Kommst du mit meiner Vergangenheit klar?"

_Muss er mir solche Fragen stellen?_

Es war ja nicht so, dass Adam gerade etwas erzählt hatte, was Chris nicht schon längst vermutet hatte. Aber zwischen vermuten und sicher wissen war immer noch ein Unterschied.

Chris wusste keine Antwort. Denn der Mann, der vor ihm saß, hatte sich ja nicht wirklich verändert. Er war immer noch das zynische Arschloch, das ihm jedes Wochenende das Leben zu Hölle machte. Und doch sah er ihn mit anderen Augen.

_Aber was hat er eigentlich über sich erzählt? Ich weiß im Endeffekt keinen Deut mehr über ihn. Nur frage ich mich immer mehr, wie alt er wirklich ist._

Doch Adam wollte jetzt etwas hören. Und Chris hatte keine Antwort. Er entschied sich, ehrlich zu sein.

"Ich weiß es nicht. Tut mir leid, Adam, aber ich weiß es wirklich nicht. Du erzählst mir, dass du mal ein Massenmörder warst, es nicht wirklich bereust, aber dann wünschst du dir doch, es anders gemacht zu haben. Dabei kenne ich noch nicht mal irgendwelche Zusammenhänge. Was soll ich jetzt denken?"

Chris zuckte mit den Schultern. Im Moment wusste er wirklich nicht weiter. Er blickte Adam an, konnte aber nicht erkennen, was dieser dachte.

"Die Zusammenhänge sind unwichtig. Es ist ja nicht nur so, dass ich damals anders war. Es waren ganz andere Zeiten und bis vor zweihundert Jahren war ein Menschenleben nicht wirklich etwas wert. Natürlich dachten die Adeligen über sich selbst anders. Wenn sich die Welt so weiter entwickelt, wie ich befürchte, dann werden wir in spätestens einhundert Jahren wieder ähnliche Zustände haben. Dann wird Anarchie und Chaos herrschen. Aber ich werde nie wieder so werden, wie ich damals war."

Chris hatte das dumpfe Gefühl, dass sein Lehrer mit seiner Vision von der Zukunft recht haben könnte, schob den Gedanken aber schnell wieder zur Seite, da er sich anderweitig konzentrieren musste.

"Adam, gib mir etwas Zeit zu verdauen, was du mir heute vor den Bug geknallt hast. Es ist einfach zu viel und ich habe das Gefühl, dass mir der Kopf platzt."

Der Blick, mit dem ihn Adam jetzt musterte, gab Chris das Gefühl, nackt und hilflos zu sein. Doch dann nickte Adam.

"Was hältst du davon, wenn ich dir bis nächsten Samstag Zeit gebe? Ich komme Freitag aus den Staaten zurück und wir treffen uns Samstagabend bei Joe auf ‚neutralem Boden'."

_Und was wird mit meiner Ausbildung, wenn ich nicht damit klarkomme? Ich habe doch keine andere Wahl, als zu akzeptieren._

Doch Adam schien mal wieder Chris' Gedanken zu lesen.

"Wenn du dir Sorgen wegen des Schwerttrainings machst... An deiner Technik gibt es nicht mehr viel auszusetzen. Es fehlt nur noch der Feinschliff und du musst an deiner Geschwindigkeit arbeiten. Also nichts, wozu du mich noch wirklich brauchst. Es wird halt nur einige Monate länger dauern. Und der Rest... Das kannst du nur in einem wirklichen Kampf auf Leben und Tod und durch jahrhundertelange Erfahrung lernen. Da kann ich dir nicht helfen."

Bevor sich Chris eine Antwort zurechtlegen konnte, stand Adam auf und ging. Die Tür schloss er leise und ließ einen mehr als nur nachdenklichen Chris zurück.

Einige Minuten später stand er auf und räumte die Küche auf. Dann ging er in die Katakomben.

Chris hatte in den letzten Monaten die Erfahrung gemacht, dass das Durcharbeiten der unterschiedlichsten Schlag- und Stichtechniken seinen Kopf frei machte.

Doch heute half es nicht. Nichts konnte Chris von dem ablenken, was Adam ihm gesagt hatte. Immer wieder hörte er Stimmen in seinem Kopf, auch wenn es nur einzelne Worte waren. Es war grausam.

_Gut..._

Ausfallschritt nach rechts. Angriff. Chris versuchte, seinen imaginären Gegner in die Brust zu treffen. Dann ging er wieder in die Ausgangsposition, wartete ab und machte Abwehrbewegungen, als würde er angegriffen.

_Böse... Grenze..._

Er griff seinen unsichtbaren Feind hart an, als könne er so die Stimmen vertreiben.

_Macht... Unsterblichkeit... Gewissensbisse... _

Doch sie waren immer noch da, lauter als vorher. Chris arbeitete sich durch eine Stichkombination mit besonders aufwendiger Beinarbeit.

_Grenze... Prioritäten... Heiliger Boden... Monster..._

Er hob sein Schwert zur Abwehr.

_Schuldgefühle... Leiche… Mord… töten… Vorschriften… Waffen… Macht… Schwerter… köpfen… Gut… Böse… Hemmungen… Schuld… Sühne… Verantwortung… Gut… Böse… Grenze..._

"Stopp!"

Chris realisierte, dass er in embryonaler Haltung in einer Ecke kauerte und in den leeren Raum geschrieen hatte. Aber in diesem Moment konnte er nicht anders reagieren. Er hatte das Gefühl, dass sich zu der gehässigen kleinen Stimme, die immer in seinem Kopf herumspukte, noch ein ganzer disharmonischer Chor hinzugesellt hatte.

_Gut… Böse… Grenze… _

"Hört auf!"

Und dann herrschte Stille. Wohltuende Stille.

Chris wusste nicht, wie lange er in dieser Ecke gehockt und versucht hatte, seine eigenen Dämonen zu bekämpfen. Doch scheinbar war er im Moment der Sieger geblieben.

_Fragt sich nur, wie lange._

Das erste, was er wieder ganz bewusst wahrnahm, war ein Klappern. Dann merkte er, dass es seine Zähne waren, die vor Kälte aufeinander schlugen. Obwohl es in dem Gewölbe eher kühl war, seine Kleidung war durchgeschwitzt und verdreckt. Es war aber nicht die äußere Kälte, die Chris zu schaffen machte, dank Adam hatte er damit Erfahrung. Erstmalig fühlte er auch tief in seinem Inneren eine eisige Kälte. Dazu kam, dass er nicht genau wusste, wie lang er schon unten war, aber er befürchtete, dass es zu lange war. Chris versuchte aufzustehen und fiel stöhnend zurück, da seine Beine eingeschlafen waren und einfach die Arbeit verweigerten.

Es dauerte einige Minuten, bis das Blut wieder soweit zirkulierte, dass er aufstehen konnte.

Dann suchte er das Schwert und ging hoch. Als erstes stellte er sich unter die Dusche, um sich wieder aufzuwärmen. Dass er sich dabei sehr gründlich abseifte, war fast schon ein Ritual. Normalerweise bedeutete Aufwärmen in Paris immer, dass er vorher gestorben war. Und getrocknetes Blut abzuwaschen, war weder angenehm noch schön.

Mit dem Badetuch um die Hüften ging er einige Minuten später in sein Schlafzimmer, um sich frische Kleidung zu holen. Die Sachen, die er vorher getragen hatte, waren schmutzig und klamm. Nebenbei angelte er sich aus der Schreibtischschublade seine Notreserve. Neunzigprozentige Leysieffer Schokolade. Kalorienbombe pur und angeblich sollte es ja auch eine Ausschüttung von Glückshormonen bewirken. Obwohl sich Chris in den letzten Monaten dazu zwang, neben Kaffee auch noch andere Nahrungsmittel zu sich zu nehmen, musste er ständig kämpfen, sein Gewicht zu halten. Durch sein intensives Training verbrannte er mehr Energie als jemals zuvor in seinem Leben und Glücksgefühle brauchte er jetzt ganz dringend.

Nachdem Chris die Schokolade ausgewickelt hatte und das erste Stück im Mund hatte, schaute er zum ersten Mal auf die Uhr. Und erstarrte. Schaute weg und schaute wieder hin. Doch die Anzeige hatte sich nicht verändert. Es war immer noch zehn Uhr abends. Viel später, als er befürchtet hatte.

_Wo ist nur die Zeit geblieben?_

Chris wusste es nicht und versuchte, den Tag zu rekonstruieren. Adam war am Morgen kurz nach acht aufgetaucht. Sie hatten zusammen gefrühstückt. Das Gespräch, das sie anschließend geführt hatten, war zwar sehr intensiv gewesen, hatte aber bestimmt nicht länger als eine Stunde gedauert. Also war Adam etwa zwei Stunden geblieben. Dann war er in die Katakomben gegangen, um das Gehörte in irgendeiner Art zu verarbeiten. Chris konnte sich aber nur an die erste halbe Stunde seines Trainings erinnern. Und dann, dann waren da nur noch die Stimmen in seinem Kopf gewesen.

Dass ihm die bewusste Erinnerung an den Großteil des Tages fehlte, wollte ihm nicht in den Kopf. Und seinen Flug nach Frankfurt konnte er auch vergessen. Laut Flugplan musste die Maschine seit zehn Minuten in der Luft sein.

_Verdammte Scheiße. Ich muss doch morgen wieder arbeiten._

Die Telefonnummer der Flugreservierung der Lufthansa hatte Chris abgespeichert. Denn er hatte in den letzten Monaten mehrfach umgebucht, da sich seine Trainingszeiten nach Adam richteten. Und wenn dieser sonntags nur zwei Stunden mit ihm trainierte, dann hatte Chris einen früheren Flug nach Frankfurt genommen. Auch wenn er sich manchmal fragte, warum er das tat. Schließlich war er in Frankfurt genauso allein wie in Paris.

Selbst wenn er jetzt zum Flughafen fahren würde, es war zu spät für den letzten Flug. Chris konnte nur noch hoffen, dass am Montag der erste Flug nicht ausgebucht war.

Doch er hatte Pech und konnte erst für elf Uhr reservieren.

_Engin wird gar nicht glücklich sein._

Deswegen versuchte Chris, Engin zu erreichen, um ihn vorzuwarnen. Doch dessen Handy war ausgeschaltet. Chris hinterließ einen Spruch auf dessen Mobilbox und hoffte, dass Engin sie auch abhören würde.

Sein nächster Weg führte in die Küche, wo er sich etwas zu essen machte. Dabei überlegte er, welche Ausrede er Engin präsentieren konnte, warum er seinen Flug verpasst hatte, und beschloss, keine Erklärung abzugeben.

_Er denkt dann sicher, dass ich mich nicht von Amanda trennen konnte oder dass wir nicht aus dem Bett gekommen sind..._

Auch wenn das Fleisch in der Pfanne brutzelte, Chris hatte das Gefühl, von der Stille erdrückt zu werden. Die Ruhe war fast schon unheimlich. Selbst die Bässe aus der Kneipe waren heute nicht zu hören. Deswegen schaltete er das Radio ein. Doch zehn Minuten später nervte ihn das Gedudel und er machte es wieder aus. Da war die Stille doch noch angenehmer.

Zwanzig Minuten später war Chris fertig. Das Geschirr war abgeräumt und es war spät genug, um ins Bett zu gehen. Müde war er auch.

Als er im Schlafzimmer das Chaos auf seinem Schreibtisch sah, wurde ihm klar, dass er im Moment versuchte, seine Probleme zu verdrängen. Und er wusste auch, dass das Aufschieben nichts brachte. Sonst würde er irgendwann noch größere Probleme haben.

_Wenn die eine Methode nicht funktioniert... dann muss ich es mir halt erarbeiten. Es geht doch nichts über eine gute Polizeiausbildung. Ich schreib jetzt alles auf, was ich weiß, und dann kommt das Ergebnis wie von selbst. _

Entschlossen nahm Chris die leeren Bierflaschen, brachte sie in die Küche und kam mit einer Wasserflasche zurück.

Die Notizen über die Beobachter sah er kurz durch und vernichtete sie anschließend. Es reichte, wenn er sein Wissen im Kopf hatte.

Dann saß er vor einem leeren Blatt und wusste nicht weiter. Polizeiausbildung schön und gut, aber wie sollte er anfangen? Was wollte er sich erarbeiten? Auf welche Grundlagen konnte zurückgreifen und was konnte er als Fakten niederschreiben?

Einer Sache war er sich sicher. Er wollte niemals die Seiten wechseln und ‚böse' werden. Chris war sich bewusst, dass zwischen Gut und Böse sehr viele Graustufen existierten. Die Frage war nur, wo er seine persönlichen Grenzen setzte.

_Bin ich eigentlich noch ein ‚Guter'?_

Das war Knackpunkt, vielleicht die Grundlage, auf die er aufbauen konnte.

Systematisch schrieb Chris alle Punkte auf, die er an sich als positiv oder negativ bewertete.

Um zwei Uhr morgens und zwei Flaschen später war er damit fertig. Genau so fertig war er auch mit seinen Nerven. Denn noch nie waren ihm die kurzen Momente aufgefallen, in denen er rücksichtslos seinen Kopf durchsetzte, nur auf ein Ziel fixiert. Mochte dieses Ziel noch so leuchtend sein, so ging es nicht weiter. Denn wenn er weiter nach dem Standpunkt ‚Der Zweck heiligt viele Mittel' gehen würde, dann würde er über kurz oder lang genau so werden, wie Adam angedroht hatte. Und das wollte Chris nicht. Niemals.

Chris ging in die Küche und schüttete sich frischen Kaffee auf. Schwarz und sehr stark. Dann setzte er sich wieder an den Schreibtisch. Und um acht Uhr morgens hatte er drei Kannen geleert, war mit seinen Notizen zwar noch nicht fertig, aber sich sicher, dass er einen guten Anfang geschafft hatte.

_Mein ganz persönlicher Leitfaden fürs Weiterleben... und ausarbeiten werde ich es am Laptop._

Auch wenn Chris unsterblich war, seine Hand schmerzte von der übermäßigen Belastung. Er legte den Stift zur Seite und massierte sein Handgelenk. Er streckte und dehnte sich, stand auf, ging unter die Dusche und zog sich frische Klamotten an.

Zwischendurch versuchte er noch, Engin zu erreichen und hatte Glück. Er teilte seinem Partner mit, dass er heute einen Tag Urlaub nehmen müsste, was Engin kommentarlos akzeptierte. Schließlich hatte Chris noch alte Urlaubstage auf seinem Konto und vor zwei Wochen von der Personalabteilung eine Aufforderung bekommen, diese endlich zu nehmen. Als Chris Engin den Brief gezeigt hatte, hatte dieser nur müde gelächelt und seinen Brief mit gleichlautenden Inhalt vorgezeigt. Die Arbeit ließ ihnen einfach keine Zeit, um Urlaub zu machen.

Zwanzig Minuten später war er auf dem Weg zum Flughafen. Hundemüde, aber doch mit dem guten Gefühl, einen weiteren Schritt geschafft zu haben.

_Aber ich will nie wieder einen Schritt zu weit gehen._

Doch Chris wusste ganz genau, dass nur der Vorsatz bei ihm nicht ausreichen würde. Er hatte es sich doch schon oft genug vorgenommen und immer wieder damit gebrochen. Harte Arbeit war angesagt, damit er in der Zukunft sein Temperament unter Kontrolle bekam und nicht noch einmal in die Nähe der Grenzen kommen würde.

* * *

tbc.


	20. Erster Kontakt

_**Erster Kontakt**_

_**24. Dezember 2004, Frankfurt**_

Chris wartete auf Engin. Dieser hatte den Dienstwagen mit nach Hause genommen und versprochen, ihn um sieben abzuholen.

Seit dem letzten denkwürdigen Gespräch mit Adam war Chris nicht mehr zum Training in Paris gewesen. Es lag nicht an Adams Vergangenheit, sondern schlicht und einfach daran, dass Adam immer noch in den Staaten war. Er hatte sich nur einmal bei Chris gemeldet und wissen lassen, dass Amerika kein Land mehr war, in dem er leben wollte, und er jetzt seine Sachen packen und den Umzug nach Europa organisieren müsste. Adam hatte durchblicken lassen, dass es bis Ende Januar dauern würde und dass sie anschließend wieder trainieren könnten, falls Chris es noch wollte.

Es hatte ihm einige schlaflose Nächte bereitet. Doch inzwischen hatte sich Chris durchgerungen. Egal, was Adam in seiner Vergangenheit verbrochen hatte, er würde weiter mit ihm arbeiten. Auch wenn er immer noch ein Arschloch war, Chris glaubte nicht daran, dass Adam heutzutage einen anderen Menschen einfach so ermorden würde. Dass Adam völlig andere moralische Grundsätze hatte, war da ein ganz anderes Thema.

Seit seinem letzten Aufenthalt in Paris hatte Chris einige Nächte durchgearbeitet. Grund war der 'Leitfaden für junge Unsterbliche' - wie Chris seine Ausarbeitung nannte - gewesen. Das Teil war inzwischen fertig und einige Dutzend Seiten stark. Es beinhaltete Chris' persönliche Moralvorstellungen und die Grenzen, die er nicht überschreiten durfte. Besonderes letzteres auszuformulieren war gar nicht so einfach gewesen, da Chris einige Dinge, die er bisher als ‚Grauzonen' behandelt hatte, neu definieren musste.

Chris bemühte sich, nach diesem Leitfaden zu leben. Bisher hatte er es auch geschafft. Auch wenn er dadurch auf seine Mitmenschen ruhiger, gelassener und kälter wirkte.

Als hätte ich eine Maske übergezogen.

_Eine Maske wie sie auch Amanda und Adam zu tragen schienen._

Fragt sich nur, ob Eddie mich jetzt noch lieben könnte.

Aber Chris weigerte sich, weiter darüber nachzudenken. Das würde kommen, wenn er seinen ersten Kampf überstanden hatte. Er wollte einen Schritt nach dem anderen angehen und nicht alles auf einmal erreichen.

Engin hatte aus Chris' verändertem Verhalten und der Tatsache, dass er nicht mehr nach Paris flog, kombiniert, dass er sich von Amanda getrennt hatte. Chris sah keinen Grund, ihn etwas anderes glauben zu lassen. Er war nur froh, dass Mike es noch nicht erfahren hatte, sonst würde dieser ihm auf der Pelle hängen.

Außer Arbeit und Fitnesscenter unternahm Chris nicht viel und als Engin das spitzkriegte, bekam Chris ständig Einladungen von seinem Partner, mit ihm am Wochenende etwas Zeit zu verbringen. Chris lehnte aber immer ab.

Denn Engin war wohl weniger derjenige, von dem die Einladungen ausgingen. Er hatte sich damit abgefunden, dass Chris aus irgendwelchen nicht verständlichen Gründen seine Freizeit allein verbrachte. Nur eine Ausnahme hatte Chris gemacht: Zu Engins Geburtstag hatte er kein Buffet gezaubert, sondern ein romantisches Viergänge-Menü für Engin und seine neue Freundin gekocht. Aus der Schwimmbadbekanntschaft hatte sich eine feste Beziehung entwickelt und Chris mochte Sabine.

Aber irgendwie schien sie der Meinung zu sein, dass er Trost und Freunde brauchte, weil er gerade solo war. Chris hatte den Eindruck, dass er nicht nur ständig zu irgendwelchen Sachen von ihr eingeladen wurde, nein, er hatte den Verdacht, dass sie auch noch sämtliche Freundinnen nacheinander einladen würde, sollte er zusagen. Er wollte weder seine Freunde in Gefahr bringen, noch sich selbst so einen ‚Heiratsmarkt' antun. Deswegen sagte er immer ab.

Als ob ich nicht genug zu tun hätte.

Im Fall Bechthold hatte es doch noch einige Erfolge gegeben.

‚Schuld' daran war eine eifrige Sozialarbeiterin. Es war eigentlich Zufall, dass sie bei den Ermittlungen half. Und wie sie es herausfand, wusste keiner und sie weigerte sich auch, ihre Quellen zu nennen.

Jedenfalls konfrontierte diese Frau Bernhard Neuendorf mit der Tatsache, dass er Inhaber eines Obst- und Gemüseimportes wäre und dass dieses Unternehmen sogar Gewinn machte. Und da Sozialhilfeempfänger keine Firmen besitzen, strich sie Bernhards Unterstützung.

Bernhards erster Anruf galt Chris und der ließ Engin auf diese dubiose Sache los. Einige Stunden später wussten sie Bescheid und Chris fuhr nach Feierabend zu Bernhard und teilte ihm persönlich mit, dass er wirklich Inhaber dieser Firma war. Und dass Bechthold höchstwahrscheinlich hinter dieser Sache steckte. Dass dies auch Bechtholds nicht nachlassendes Interesse an Bernhard erklären würde, war in diesem Moment allen Beteiligten klar. Aber zu diesem Zeitpunkt hatten sie noch keine Beweise. Doch einen wirklich Ansatzpunkt, der neue Recherchen zuließ.

Eine Woche später wurde aus der Vermutung, dass Bechthold dahinter steckte, Gewissheit.

Sie wussten jetzt nicht nur, dass die Drogen über den Hamburger Containerterminal kamen, sie hatten auch genügend Beweise.

Die Container, die unter anderem auch mit Drogen beladen waren, wurden von unterschiedlichen Speditionen in Hamburg abgeholt und zu verschiedenen Kühlhäusern nach Mainz gebracht, wo die heiße Ware von Bechtholds Leuten abgeladen wurde. Die Drogen machten mengenmäßig nur den geringsten Teil der Ladung aus und die restliche Ware - tiefgekühltes Obst und Gemüse - wurde in den Kühlhäusern eingelagert und weiterverkauft. Die Drogen wurden sofort an die ortsansässigen Hehler verteilt.

Dass die Wirtschaftsexperten nicht herausbekommen hatten, dass Bechthold Mitinhaber des Obst- und Gemüseimportes war, war für Chris nicht überraschend. Denn das Importgeschäft lief laut Handelsregister ursprünglich auf Bernhards Eltern und nach deren Tod erbte es Bernhard.

Chris ärgerte sich nur, dass er es nicht selber herausgefunden hatte. Aber die Firma hatte ihren offiziellen Sitz in Mainz und dort hatte er nicht recherchiert. Doch Bernhards Eltern waren ziemlich wohlhabend gewesen und hätten ihrem Kind einiges vererben müssen. Er hätte merken müssen, dass etwas nicht stimmte, als er Bernhard in seiner ärmlichen Wohnung antraf und von seinen finanziellen Schwierigkeiten erfuhr.

Bei diesem Erbe gab es allerdings auch einen Haken. Die Eltern hatten ein Testament hinterlassen. Und darin war festgelegt, dass Bechthold Bernhards Vormund war, bis dieser das einundzwanzigste Lebensjahr vollendet hatte. Bis dahin hatte der Junge keinerlei Zugriffsrechte auf die Firma. Und es sah so aus, als ob Bechthold dafür sorgen wollte, dass sich dies auch in Zukunft nicht ändern würde. Bernhard bekam regelmäßig Mails von ihm, die er an Chris weiterleitete. Da der Inhalt ziemlich oberflächlich gestaltet war, konnten die Mails nicht als Beweis verwertet werden. Und einen Scheck zur finanziellen Unterstützung hatte Bechthold Bernhard auch zukommen lassen. Doch diesen hatte Bernhard postwendend zurückgeschickt. Er wollte nichts mehr mit Georg Bechthold zu tun haben, egal, wie ärmlich er leben musste, und trotz der Angst, dass Bechthold ihm auflauern würde.

Diese Angst war begründet. Anfang Dezember hatte Bechthold versucht, Bernhard in seinen Einflussbereich zu zerren. Als Bernhard nach der Arbeit zu seinem Auto wollte, da sah er, dass sich sein Patenonkel auch auf dem Parkplatz aufhielt. Auch wenn dessen Leibwächter nicht zu sehen waren, bekam Bernhard Angst. Deswegen ließ er Auto Auto sein, lief zur Bushaltestelle, die keine hundert Meter entfernt war, und stieg in den dort wartenden Bus. Von unterwegs unterrichtete er Chris, der alles stehen und liegen ließ und Bernhard einige Stationen später aufsammelte.

Danach musste er sich etwas überlegen, damit so etwas nicht noch einmal passieren konnte. Denn der Junge war in diesem Zusammenhang als Zeuge wichtiger denn je. Chris hatte für Bernhard Personenschutz organisiert und im Rahmen des Zeugenschutzprogrammes auch dafür gesorgt, dass er wieder etwas Geld hatte. Aber da sich Bernhard weigerte, seinen Ausbildungsplatz aufzugeben und unterzutauchen, war immer noch ein Risiko vorhanden, über das sich Chris viele Gedanken machte. Aber er hatte keine bessere Lösung gefunden.

Den Ermittlungsergebnissen verdankte Chris, dass er die letzten Wochen auch samstags im Büro war und sämtliche Informationen ordnete. Engin hatte er davon nichts erzählt, da dieser sonst darauf bestanden hätte, auch zu arbeiten. Solange Engin offiziell nichts davon wusste, konnte er sich auch davor drücken. Chris war mit dieser Regelung zufrieden. Denn so brauchte er in dieser Zeit seine Computerkenntnisse nicht zu verheimlichen und konnte ohne Engin wesentlich effektiver arbeiten. Genauso wenig hätte er sein Laptop mitbringen können, das er an ihr internes Netzwerk angeschlossen hatte und auf das er alle wichtigen Daten übertragen hatte.

Nur die Sonntage hielt Chris sich jetzt frei. Die verbrachte er im Fitnesscenter. Aber nicht nur mit Kampfsporttraining. Er nahm auch das Meditationsangebot wahr und besuchte immer sonntags abends einen zweistündigen Kursus, der ihm tatsächlich half, sein Temperament zu zügeln.

An einem Sonntag hatte er auch das Mädchen, das er bei seinem ersten Kontakt mit Thomas an der Rezeption stehen gelassen hatte, wiedergetroffen. Sie hieß Manuela und war sehr nett. Als Entschuldigung für das erste Zusammentreffen hatte Chris sie zum Abendessen eingeladen. Sowohl der Abend als auch ihr gemeinsames Erwachen war sehr angenehm. Denn Manuela hatte keine Beziehung erwartet und machte keinen Stress. Wenn sie sich jetzt im Center trafen, dann hatte sie ein echtes Lächeln auf den Lippen, nicht eines, das für Kunden reserviert war.

Mit Thomas Patane hielt er auch Kontakt. Sie trafen sich gelegentlich im Center und einmal die Woche zum ‚Schauspielunterricht'. Es war für Chris recht seltsam, dass jemand seine Gestik und Mimik beobachtete und auch noch korrigierte, aber da er laut Thomas Fortschritte machte, wollte er es wagen, Bechthold gegenüber zu treten. Von Angesicht zu Angesicht. Der heutige Tag, Heiligabend, schien ihm ideal.

Auch wenn ich schauspielern muss, um ihn in Sicherheit zu wiegen. Es ist ein Schritt weiter, um wieder zu Eddie zurück zu können.

Der erste von einer ganzen Reihe und am Ende war es doch Eddies Entscheidung, ob er das Risiko eingehen wollte.

Als Gegenleistung brachte Chris Thomas einige Tricks bei, die er von Amanda gelernt hatte. Chris' Leitlinien betrafen nur das Verhalten gegenüber anderen Menschen, aber nicht die Einstellung zu deren Besitztümern.

Amanda hat da auf mich abgefärbt. Auch wenn ich selbst kein Dieb bin.

Das Klingeln an der Haustür riss Chris aus seinen Gedanken. Engin. Überpünktlich.

_Okay, jetzt geht es los. The show must go on._

Einmal atmete Chris noch tief ein, dann nahm er seine Jacke – den Staubmantel ließ er besser zu Hause –, verließ seine Wohnung, schloss ab und lief die Treppe runter. Unten lehnte Engin an der Wand und schien alle Zeit der Welt zu haben. Kein Wunder, sie waren fünf Minuten früher zu früh dran.

"Guten Morgen. Hat dich jemand aus dem Bett geschmissen? Du bist doch sonst nicht so pünktlich."

"Sabine musste früher weg, die machen heute ein Weihnachtsfrühstück und dafür muss sie noch was einkaufen."

Auch wenn es noch dunkel war und er nicht wirklich viel erkennen konnte, Chris machte, bevor sie mit dem Dienstwagen starteten, einen Kontrollgang um seinen Audi. Er hatte zwar eine kleine Maglite, aber die brachte nicht viel. Bisher war noch nichts passiert, bei seiner Nachbarschaft ging er lieber auf Nummer sicher.

"Du kannst ja froh sein, dass ihr heute gleiche Schichten habt, dann könnt ihr ja anschließend noch etwas feiern."

"Wir werden uns einen ganz gemütlichen Abend machen. Ich soll dir von Sabine ausrichten, dass du herzlich eingeladen bist, falls dir die Decke auf den Kopf fallen sollte."

"Wenn ich die Konfrontation mit Bechthold hinter mir habe, dann werde ich mich besaufen, das kannst du mir glauben. Das ist dann meine Weihnachtsfeier."

Das Klacken am Dienstwagen zeigte Chris, dass Engin aufgeschlossen hatte. Nach einem kurzen Seitenblick auf seinen Partner öffnete Chris die Beifahrertür und setzte sich. Engin stieg gleichzeitig ein.

"Ich verstehe immer noch nicht, was das Ganze soll. Wenn du schon Bechthold treffen willst, dann hättest du es doch auch ohne Probleme die letzten Tage machen können. Aber wie schon gesagt, eher früher als später schuldest du mir für diese seltsame Tour noch eine Erklärung. Und zwar eine, die ich auch verstehe."

Chris seufzte. Diese Diskussion hatten sie in der letzten Zeit öfters gehabt. Hatte er inzwischen Ruhe vor Mike, jetzt drängte Engin. Und das war noch viel schlimmer als die ständigen Einladungen, die Sabine übermitteln ließ.

"Das Problem ist einfach, dass ich wirklich nicht weiß, wie ich es dir erklären soll. Wie kann ich es auch, wenn"

"... ich es selber nicht verstehe. Ja, ich weiß, das hast du mir schon oft genug gesagt. Klingt immer noch nicht glaubhafter als all die anderen Male. Versuch's doch mal mit einem anderen Text. Vielleicht glaube ich es dann."

Engin startete den Wagen und rangierte aus der Parklücke, bevor er weitersprach.

"Ich finde es absolut rätselhaft, wie du auf der einen Seite soviel Panik vor Bechthold hast, dass du überhaupt so ein Treffen planen musst, und dann schaffst du es auf der anderen Seite, so absolut unvoreingenommen gegen ihn zu ermitteln. Eigentlich müsstest du doch alles dran setzen, dass er nicht erst nächsten Monat, sondern jetzt und sofort verhaftet wird und du dann in Sicherheit bist. Ich versteh' das nicht."

Ich auch nicht. Aber das kann ich dir nicht sagen und wenn ich dir meinen Leitfaden in die Finger drücke, dann bringst du mich persönlich in die Klapse.

Es war still im Wagen. Chris wusste einfach nicht, was er noch sagen sollte. Nichts war wirklich sinnvoll und logisch.

Es gab nur einen Grund, warum er Bechthold so behandelte, und Chris gefiel dieser Gedanke gar nicht. Aber in den letzten Wochen hatte er sich angewöhnt, sich selbst gegenüber ehrlich zu sein. Trotzdem war er nicht wirklich glücklich über seine Motive. Fakt war, dass er Bechthold schonte, weil er ihn als ersten Gegner wollte.

Wenn ich Bechthold besiegen kann, komm' ich auch mit jedem anderen Unsterblichen zurecht und dann kann ich zu Eddie zurück.

Viel Zeit hatte Chris nicht mehr, um sich auf den Kampf vorzubereiten. Ende Januar sollte der Zugriff sein. Und bis dahin hatte er noch so viel zu lernen. Besonders, sich Bechhold in einer Art und Weise zu präsentieren, dass dieser von seinen Fähigkeiten im Schwertkampf vollkommen überrascht werden würde.

Das Treffen in der Kirche diente nur diesem Zweck, aber Chris wusste nicht, wie er Engin dies klar machen sollte. Denn von seiner Unsterblichkeit wollte er seinem Partner nichts erzählen. Nicht, solange es sich irgendwie vermeiden ließ.

Ein Seufzen von Engin brachte Chris wieder in die Gegenwart. Chris blickte ihn an, konnte aber nicht erkennen, was mit seinem Partner los war, da die Lichtverhältnisse im Auto dafür nicht ausreichten.

Dass Engin aber auf eine Antwort wartete, war ihm klar.

"Ich verstehe es auch nicht. Nicht wirklich. Besser gesagt, ich fange gerade an zu verstehen, was das soll, aber es ist alles noch so ungeordnet in meinem Kopf. Bevor ich das nicht sortiert habe, erzähle ich doch nur Unsinn."

"Mehr Unsinn als normal?"

"Jetzt bist du derjenige, der vom Thema ablenkt. Ja, mehr Unsinn als normal, denn ich erzähle keinen Unsinn."

Engins Prusten sagte Chris ganz genau, was dieser davon hielt.

"Klar, ich nehm's beim nächsten Mal auf, wenn du mal wieder meinst, mir am Computer einen vom Pferd zu erzählen... Jetzt aber wieder ernsthaft. Wie hast du dir das Zusammentreffen mit Bechthold im Detail vorgestellt? Irgendeinen Plan musst du ja haben."

Wegen einer roten Ampel musste Engin bremsen. Danach drehte er sich zu Chris und sah ihn an. Dieser Blick brauchte keine Interpretation.

_Jetzt ist die Stunde der Wahrheit gekommen._

"Ich habe keinen Plan."

Auf diese Entgegnung würgte Engin den Wagen ab. Da nicht viel los und auch kein Wagen hinter ihnen war, gab es kein Hupkonzert und Engin startete das Auto neu.

Er fuhr aber nur bis zur nächsten Parklücke, hielt an und drehte sich zu Chris. Dann erst sagte er etwas.

"Sag, dass das nicht wahr ist. Ich kann das einfach nicht glauben."

Mit dieser Reaktion hatte Chris gerechnet, er hatte sich auch schon eine passende Antwort zurecht gelegt.

"Es ist nicht wirklich ein Plan, was ich mir da ausgedacht hab. Fakt ist, dass Bechthold wie jedes Jahr um sechs Uhr abends zur Christmette gehen wird. Vorher wird er sich wahrscheinlich noch mit anderen Kirchgängern unterhalten. Die Zeit werde ich nutzen und vor ihm reingehen. Ich werde mich ziemlich weit nach hinten setzen, aber so, dass er mich sofort sieht, wenn er reinkommt. Ich wette mit dir, dass er sich zu mich setzen wird. Aber seine Bodyguards werden verhindern, dass wir nebeneinander sitzen, so dass er mich nicht ansprechen kann, ohne den Gottesdienst zu stören. Du bleibst auf Abstand und suchst dir einen Platz, wo dich Bechthold nicht sehen kann."

Dass Bechthold Chris spüren würde, noch bevor er die Kirche betrat, verschwieg Chris natürlich.

"Das ist wirklich noch kein Plan und lässt Platz für eine Menge Spekulation. Und wie geht es denn weiter? Was für eine Rolle hast du mir zugedacht?"

"Du bleibst außen vor und beobachtest alles. Ich will nicht, dass du dich einmischst. Denn dann werden auch seine Muskelpakete aktiv und wir werden große Probleme bekommen. Bechthold wird wohl nach der Messe versuchen, mich in ein Gespräch zu verwickeln, das ich abblocken werde. Ich will ihn nur sehen und meine Panik unter Kontrolle bekommen. Deswegen werde ich mich auch mit einem Taxi absetzen und noch einige andere Tricks anwenden, die dafür sorgen, dass seine Bodyguards meine Spur verlieren. In der Zwischenzeit observierst du Bechthold. Ich schätze, dass es dann halb acht sein wird. Die halbe Stunde bis zur Ablösung wirst du hoffentlich ohne mich überstehen. Bechthold darf nicht unbeobachtet sein. Ich rufe dich dann später wieder an, wenn ich die Jungs abgehängt habe."

_So, hoffentlich macht Engin mit, ich will ihn nicht in Gefahr bringen._

Engin starrte eine Minute auf das Lenkrad und schien Chris' Vorschlag zu verarbeiten. Dann sah er seinen Partner wieder an.

"Das hört sich soweit ganz gut an, aber warum musst du das ausgerechnet heute machen und warum musst du diese Show abziehen, wenn wir Bechthold observieren? Und warum hast du nicht deinen Wagen in der Nähe der Kirche abgestellt? Das wäre doch viel einfacher."

_Ich kann dir nicht sagen, wie wichtig Heiliger Boden ist, damit ich das Treffen hinter mich bringe, ohne dass ich meinen Kopf verliere._

"Was meinst du, was mir Kallenbach erzählt, wenn ich so ganz plötzlich auftauche und mich eventuell mit Bechthold anlege? Und die anderen Jungs werden dann auch stutzig. Nein, das geht nicht."

Auch Engin schien Chris' Meinung zu sein, denn Chris konnte erkennen, wie er den Kopf schüttelte, hinderte ihn aber nicht weiterzureden.

"Und für meine eigene Sicherheit treffe ich Bechthold lieber in einer großen Menschenmenge. Er kann es sich nicht leisten, mir in seiner Gemeinde etwas anzutun, und er weiß zu wenig über mich, um mich weiter verfolgen zu können. Und meinen Wagen nehme ich nicht, weil Bechthold mich anhand des Kennzeichens ausfindig machen kann. Das Risiko gehe ich nicht ein. Reicht dir das?"

"Noch nicht. Hast du keine Angst, dass du mit der Show heute Abend unsere ganze Ermittlung gefährdest? Du bist der leitende Ermittler und Bechthold darf nicht erfahren, wie nah wir dran sind, sonst macht er die Flatter und setzt sich nach Russland oder wohin auch immer ab. Du bewegst dich am Rande der Legalität."

Mit diesen Fragen hatte Chris auch schon gerechnet. Auch wenn Chris es oft behauptete: Engin war alles, nur nicht dumm.

"Du riskierst mit deinen kopierten DVDs auch regelmäßig deinen Job. Lass das bitte außen vor. Wie sollte Bechthold erfahren, dass ich beim Zoll bin? Er kennt mich nicht und ich werde den Teufel tun, damit er irgendetwas über mich heraus bekommt, denn dann könnte ich gleich Selbstmord begehen. Bist du jetzt zufrieden?"

"Rein theoretisch schon, aber eine Frage hab ich noch: Würdest du diese Show auch abziehen, wenn ich nicht in der Nähe wäre, um dir im Notfall Rückendeckung zu geben?"

Eigentlich brauchte Chris keinen Moment zu überlegen, denn die Antwort war klar. Aber Engin wäre nicht wirklich glücklich darüber. Deswegen formulierte Chris es etwas anders. Das würde ihn zwar auch nicht erfreuen, aber es war besser verpackt.

"Ich habe mir noch keine Gedanken darüber gemacht. Keine Ahnung... Ich glaube, ich habe keine andere Wahl, als Bechthold zu treffen, denn sonst kann ich nicht mehr ruhig schlafen. Doch, ich würde es auch ohne dich machen. Nur hätte ich ein verdammt schlechtes Gefühl dabei."

Die Dunkelheit des frühen Morgens wich langsam der Dämmerung und Chris konnte Engins Gesichtszüge zu erkennen. Er sah nicht halb so ernst aus, wie er sich angehört hatte.

"Ich hab' irgendwie mit so einer Antwort gerechnet. Du bist ein unverbesserlicher Sturkopf. Wenn du aber von mir erwartest, dass ich einfach nur zusehe, wenn du irgendwelche Probleme bekommst, dann hast du dich geschnitten. Aber ich bin dabei."

_Ich werde dafür sorgen, dass du dich raushältst._

Doch Chris sagte nichts dazu. Ein Grinsen umspielte seine Lippen, als Engin den Wagen startete und losfuhr.

Sie fuhren erst ins Präsidium, um ihre Waffen abzuholen, dann holten sie sich noch einen Kaffee und um kurz nach acht lösten sie die Nachtschicht ab. Gegenüber von Bechtholds Haus hatten sie eine Einliegerwohnung im Erdgeschoss gemietet, wo sie einen guten Überblick über das komplette Grundstück hatten, inklusive des überdachten Parkplatz, der etwas abseits lag.

Wenn Bechthold Anstalten machen würde, das Gelände zu verlassen, dann hatten sie noch genügend Zeit, um zum Auto zu kommen und sich an seine Fersen zu heften. Der Morgen versprach ereignislos zu werden, alle Jalousien waren noch unten und Chris packte sein Buch über die Geschichte des zwanzigsten Jahrhunderts aus, das er nebenbei lesen wollte. Auch Engin hatte sich etwas zu lesen mitgebracht und suchte sich einen bequemen Platz.

So vergingen die ersten Stunden in einträchtigem Schweigen. Um zehn Uhr waren immer noch alle Rollläden unten und es schien auch nicht so, als ob sich in der nächsten Zeit etwas tun würde.

Aber Chris hatte fast schon damit gerechnet. Denn in Kallenbachs Bericht vom letzten Jahr stand auch, dass bis kurz vor zwölf Uhr alles ruhig gewesen war. Erst dann wurden die Jalousien hochgezogen und um fünf Uhr hatte damals Bechthold das Haus verlassen, um die Christmette zu besuchen. Vor zwei Jahren hatten Engin und Chris ihn privat beschattet - sehr zu Eddies Verdruss - und Bechthold hatte am vierundzwanzigsten auch nichts anderes getan. Auch Bernhard hatte Chris erzählt, dass er nach dem Tod seiner Eltern am Heiligen Abend mit seinem Onkel in die Christmette gegangen war.

Um kurz nach elf verließ Chris kurz den Raum, um zur Toilette zu gehen. Als er wieder zurückkam, hörte er Engins Stimme. Und da waren plötzlich wieder die Bilder ihres ersten gemeinsamen Einsatzes in seinem Kopf. Wie sein damaliger Partner Esser so besoffen gewesen war, dass er Engin mit seiner Waffe bedrohte, und wie sie es zusammen geschafft hatten, ihn zu überwältigen. Es hatte sie in einer Art und Weise zusammen geschweißt, die Chris nie für möglich gehalten hätte. Neben Eddie war Engin der wichtigste Mensch in seinem Leben. Auch wenn sie in der letzten Zeit einige Differenzen hatten, weil Engin nichts über seine Unsterblichkeit wusste, Chris wollte nicht riskieren, dass sich Engin für ihn in eine Gefahr begab, die dieser gar nicht einschätzen konnte.

_Und wenn ich dich persönlich niederschlagen muss. Ich werde dafür sorgen, dass du aus der Schusslinie bleibst._

Kurz darauf hatte Chris seine Emotionen wieder so weit unter Kontrolle, dass er Engin gegenübertreten konnte. Als er ins Zimmer trat, saß sein Partner immer noch dort, wo er ihn vor einigen Minuten verlassen hatte. Er telefonierte und beobachtete das Gebäude.

An Engins Stimme konnte Chris erkennen, dass er Sabine am Apparat hatte.

Ein Blick aus dem Fenster überzeugte Chris, dass die Dienstboten die Jalousien inzwischen hochgezogen hatten, es aber sonst noch ruhig war.

Dann hatte auch Engin sein Gespräch beendet und sah Chris an.

"Weißt du, dass ich eben, als sie die Rollläden hochgezogen hatten, ein Déjà Vue hatte? Ich war kurz davor, in Panik auszubrechen. Und das, obwohl eigentlich gar nichts an die damalige Situation erinnerte."

"Meinst du unseren ersten gemeinsamen Dienst? Als ich gerade zurückkam und deine Stimme hörte, da habe ich auch daran gedacht."

"Und wie eben die Rollläden hochgezogen wurden... Mir fiel ein, dass wir bei den Jaku... Jako... ach verdammt, mir fällt der Name nicht mehr ein. Jedenfalls haben wir damals zum ersten Mal die Rücklichter von Bechtholds Wagen bewundern können."

Im Geist rechnete Chris zurück. Das war im Juni oder Juli 2002 gewesen.

Damals, an jenem verrückten Wochenende. Eddie und ich... Gott, das ist eine Ewigkeit her.

"Das sind fast zweieinhalb Jahre, die wir jetzt zusammenarbeiten. Weißt du, dass mich in den ersten Tagen einige Kollegen zur Seite genommen und mir empfohlen haben, mich von dem Greenhorn fern zu halten?"

Engin schaute Chris an.

"Ich müsste lügen, wenn ich sagen würde, dass mich das überrascht. Aber wir haben denen ja das Gegenteil bewiesen."

"Stimmt, als kurz darauf bekannt wurde, dass ich mit Eddie zusammen war... mein Gott, das waren noch Zeiten. Wir gegen den Rest der Welt. Und ich habe es nicht bereut. Keine einzige Sekunde. Ich möchte keinen anderen Partner haben."

"Bereut habe ich es auch nicht. Aber das letzte halbe Jahr..."

_Nicht schon wieder._

Dieser Gedanke schien ihm ins Gesicht geschrieben zu sein, denn Engin reagierte dementsprechend.

"Nein, du brauchst jetzt nichts zu sagen. Ich habe da nur ein kleines Problem. Ich glaube nicht, dass du dir über die ganze Angelegenheit noch nicht so im Klaren bist, dass du mir es nicht erklären kannst."

Chris setzte zu einer Erklärung an, aber Engin ließ ihn gar nicht zu Wort kommen.

"Lass mich jetzt ausreden. Jetzt haben wir noch die Ruhe dazu. Du hast vor einigen Wochen mal angedeutet, dass es für mich schon gefährlich sein kann, nur weil du mir erzählt hast, dass zwischen dir und Bechthold irgendeine Verbindung besteht. Und deswegen benutzt du diese Ausrede, denn du weißt inzwischen ganz genau, was abläuft…"

Engin wandte sich von Chris ab und drehte sich zum Fenster.

"Ich erzähle gerade Schwachsinn. Ich glaube, dass du mir nichts erzählst, weil du mich schützen willst. Wovor ist mir zwar ein Rätsel, aber gut, es muss wohl ziemlich übel sein, sonst hättest du dich in der letzten Zeit nicht so verändert. Du bist ja fast schon eine Kampfmaschine. Wenn ich mich an den kleinen Zwischenfall im Sommer bei der Vernissage erinnere, du hättest mich ohne Probleme töten können. Aber das hat nichts mit dem zu tun, was ich dir sagen wollte."

Es war nicht angenehm für Chris, dass Engin ihm immer noch den Rücken zudrehte. Besonders, wo Engin ihm genau das sagte, was er niemals herausbekommen sollte. Doch sein Partner war noch nicht fertig.

"Falls es dir noch nicht aufgefallen ist: Ich bin erwachsen und kein kleines Kind mehr. Und ich hasse es, wenn irgendjemand meint, mich zu bevormunden. Und das tust du. Du triffst für mich die Entscheidung, mich aus dieser Gefahr mit allen Mitteln raushalten zu wollen."

Nach diesen Worten drehte sich Engin um und maß Chris mit einem durchdringenden Blick. Chris fühlte sich gar nicht wohl und es wurde noch schlimmer, als Engin fortfuhr.

"Ob du es glaubst oder nicht, du hast mich bei unserem ersten gemeinsamen Dienst mehr beeindruckt, als ich es jemals zugeben wollte. Du hast einfach so, ohne groß nachzudenken, dein Leben für mich riskiert. Verdammt! Und jetzt verlangst du, dass ich neben dir stehe und zusehe, wie du dich in Lebensgefahr bringst. Schlimmer noch, du verlangst, dass ich mich raushalte. Da mach ich nicht mit. Akzeptiere es. Du hast keine andere Wahl. Egal wogegen du auch kämpfst, ich stehe an deiner Seite und gehe auch nicht weg. Denn wenn du es nicht akzeptierst, dann werde ich versuchen, dir zu helfen und draufgehen, weil du mir entscheidende Informationen vorenthalten hast. Willst du das?"

Ein Albtraum wurde für Chris wahr. Auf der einen Seite war er froh, dass Engin ihm immer noch so weit vertraute, dass er ohne Wenn und Aber zu ihm hielt. Doch dann war da noch das Risiko, Engin zu verlieren. Der Kampf zwischen zwei Unsterblichen war eine ganz andere Liga.

_Nicht deine Liga, Engin. _

"Glaubst du, mir fällt es leicht? Aber ich kann meinen Kampf einfacher kämpfen, wenn ich weiß, dass du in Sicherheit bist. Es geht nicht darum, dass ich dir das nicht zutraue, sondern dass ich ein Problem habe, wenn ich weiß, dass dir etwas passieren kann."

"Hat man dir schon mal gesagt, dass du ein elender Sturkopf bist? Du brauchst dir darum keine Gedanken zu machen, ich kenne zwar nicht den Einsatz, um den ihr spielt, aber ich bin dein Partner. Auch wenn es bei uns kein ‚Bis das der Tod uns scheidet' gibt, du wirst mich nicht so schnell los. Ich bin zäher als du denkst."

_Sicher, aber Bechthold und ich haben mehr als sieben Leben._

Inzwischen kannte Chris seinen Partner gut genug, um zu wissen, dass Engin im Moment nicht bereit war, seine Meinung zu ändern. Deswegen gab Chris nach und bemühte sich um Schadensbegrenzung.

"Du lässt mir keine andere Wahl?"

"Stimmt. Und wie sehen jetzt deine Pläne aus?"

Engins Blick war irgendwie sanfter geworden. Er drehte sich aber um und schien zu beobachten, ob sich bei Bechthold etwas tat. Chris ging einen Schritt nach vorne und stand jetzt neben Engin. Drüben war alles ruhig.

_Engin wartet auf eine Antwort... aber was soll ich ihm sagen?_

Besser gesagt, wie konnte er Engin überzeugen, dass er ihn mit ins Boot nahm, ihn aber immer noch auf Abstand hielt? Einfach war es nicht.

Plötzlich sprang eine rotgetigerte Katze auf das Fensterbrett. Chris konnte sich so gerade eben davon abhalten, seine Waffe zu zücken, so sehr hatte ihn das Tier überrascht. Ein Blick zu Engin überzeugte Chris, dass dieser sich genauso erschrocken hatte. Doch die Katze schien nicht zu ahnen, in welcher Gefahr sie sich eben befunden hatte, denn sie stolzierte auf der Fensterbank und schaute durch die Scheibe in den Raum.

_Gott, das Vieh mustert uns, als ob wir in einem Käfig sitzen würden._

Doch bevor Chris etwas sagen oder machen konnte, sprang das Tier mit einem eleganten Satz herab und war in den Büschen verschwunden.

"Ich warte noch auf eine Antwort."

Engins drängende Stimme holte ihn wieder in die Realität.

_Es ist doch nur noch ein Monat... Entweder habe ich Bechthold besiegt oder ich bin tot. Warum konnte er nicht warten?_

Chris beschloss, dass er es versuchen würde. Mit etwas Glück würde er den Köder schlucken.

"Wenn wir den Fall Bechthold abgeschlossen haben, dann lade ich dich zum Essen ein und sag dir alles. Lass mir den Monat, bitte, ich will nicht nur dein Vertrauen, sondern auch deine Geduld... und die Zusage, dass du in den nächsten vier Wochen nichts Unüberlegtes tust. Ich brauche noch etwas Zeit."

"Du wirst mir dann all meine Fragen beantworten? Ohne Wenn und Aber oder irgendwelche vagen Ausreden?"

_Gut, er hat angebissen, jetzt muss er nur noch schlucken._

Entweder überlebte Chris den Kampf mit Bechthold und zählte dann nicht mehr zu den Anfängern, die einfach so von einem Kopfjäger getötet werden konnten, und war wirklich in der Lage, seine Freunde zu schützen, oder er verlor. Dann konnte er keine Antworten mehr geben. Aber er weigerte sich, überhaupt an eine Niederlage zu denken.

_Und wenn ich Eddie einweihe, ist es nur mehr als fair, dass Engin es auch erfährt._

"Ja, das werde ich."

"Beantworte mir jetzt noch eine Frage offen und ehrlich und dann wirst du deine Ruhe haben."

_Da ist ein Haken bei. Ich kenne Engin gut genug, um das zu wissen._

Engin schien zu ahnen, warum Chris zögerte und nicht einfach so zusagte.

"Ich werde keine Frage stellen, die sich um Bechthold oder um dein Geheimnis dreht. Es ist eher etwas Privates."

Jetzt wurde Chris neugierig.

"Gut, dann rück raus."

Das Grinsen auf Engins Gesicht erzeugte bei Chris Magenschmerzen. Engin hatte ihn. Aber er wusste noch nicht, was sein Partner wollte. Doch die Frage kam wie aus der Pistole geschossen.

"Warum hast du damals mit Eddie Schluss gemacht?"

_Verdammt! Dieser Scheißkerl hat mich reingelegt! Chris, beruhige dich, so kommst du nicht weiter._

Er schloss die Augen, versuchte, sein Temperament unter Kontrolle zu bekommen. Dank der Meditationsübungen aus dem Center gelang es auch.

Dann sah er Engin an, der diesem Blick mit einem süffisanten Grinsen begegnete.

"Du hast mich reingelegt!"

"Nein, aber ich frage mich schon eine ganze Weile, ob du die Beziehung beendet hast, weil du das Gefühl hattest, für ihn eine Gefahr zu sein."

Chris gab sich geschlagen.

"Ja, du hast Recht. Ich habe damals einen Grund gesucht, um mich von Eddie zu trennen, weil ich Angst hatte, dass man Eddie meinetwegen etwas antut. Ich hätte mit diesem Gedanken nicht leben können. Ehrlich gesagt, liebe ich ihn immer noch, aber mir ist wichtiger, dass er glücklich und nicht in Gefahr ist."

_Dass ich daran arbeite, ihn zurück zu bekommen, werde ich dir aber nicht erzählen._

Doch Engin gab sich mit dieser Antwort nicht zufrieden. Er versuchte, weiter zu bohren.

"Und was ist mit Amanda?"

"Du hattest nur eine Frage frei, keine zwei. Vergiss es, darauf geb' ich dir keine Antwort. Und wenn wir noch etwas essen wollen, bevor Bechthold zur Kirche fährt, dann sollte ich mich langsam in die Küche bewegen und mit dem Kochen anfangen."

Sie hatten sich darauf geeinigt, dass Chris mittags kochen würde, wenn die Observation ihnen die Zeit und die Ruhe ließ, und die letzten zwei Tage hatte er einige Zeit in der Küche verbracht. Mit Ergebnissen, die Engin sehr geschmeckt hatten. Der einzige Nachteil war nur, dass sie sich nicht an den Esstisch setzen konnten, weil sie sonst Bechtholds Haus nicht mehr im Blick hatten. So hatten sie es sich an ihrem Fenster recht gemütlich eingerichtet und auch für einen Beistelltisch gesorgt.

Engin sah ein, dass er heute wohl nicht weiter kam, denn er ging nur auf das Essen ein.

"Na dann... an den Herd mit dir, Küchensklave."

Chris versetzte ihm einen Klaps auf die Schulter, Engin schüttelte sich nur und scheuchte ihn grinsend zur Tür. Erleichtert, das schwierige Thema überstanden zu haben, wehrte er sich nicht weiter.

Während Chris die Möhren putzte und das Essen vorbereitete, dachte er über das soeben geführte Gespräch nach und entschied, dass er richtig gehandelt hatte. Obwohl er bezweifelte, dass Engin überhaupt ahnte, was er erfahren würde, und dass er es so einfach würde verarbeiten können.

_Das ist Engins Problem, nicht meins._

Eine halbe Stunde später war das Essen fertig und als Engin und Chris es zusammen verzehrten, wählten sie bewusst ungefährliche Gesprächsthemen. Keiner wollte diesen Frieden gefährden. Für den Rest des Nachmittags waren beide bemüht, die kommenden Stunden nicht weiter anzusprechen.

Auch bei Bechthold blieb es recht ruhig. Zwar fuhren kurz vor Mittag einige der Bediensteten weg und kamen eine Stunde später mit vollen Einkaufstaschen zurück. Aber Bechthold blieb den ganzen Tag zu Hause

Als Bechthold um kurz vor fünf Anstalten machte, das Haus zu verlassen, zogen auch Chris und Engin ihre Jacken an.

Sie wussten, dass Bechthold zur Bartholomäuskirche in Zeilsheim fahren würde. Es war ja nicht so, dass er nur Weihnachten die Messe besuchte, mindestens zweimal im Monat ging Bechthold sonntags in die Kirche.

Wieso er als russisch-orthodoxer Christ einen katholischen Gottesdienst in einer entfernten Gemeinde aufsuchte, war Chris ein Rätsel. Im Rahmen ihrer Ermittlungen hatte er versucht, herauszufinden, ob es etwas mit dem Drogenhandel oder anderen illegalen Machenschaften zu tun hatte, und privat hatte Chris nachgeprüft, ob der Priester vielleicht unsterblich war – ständiges Leben auf heiligen Boden war ein nicht zu unterschätzendes Argument dafür. Aber beide Vermutungen trafen nicht zu.

Wie Chris es schon fast erwartet hatte, ließ sich Bechthold heute von einem seiner Leibwächter chauffieren. Der andere, er fiel durch seine flammend roten Haare auf, nahm auf dem Beifahrersitz Platz und Bechthold setzte sich nach hinten.

_Die Herrschaft geruht, sich dem Volk zu zeigen._

Ganz stimmte es nicht, denn sie nahmen den schweren Mercedes, der auch noch gepanzert war, und die Scheiben waren verspiegelt. Chris fragte sich, wozu Bechthold so ein Geschütz überhaupt brauchte, hakte es aber unter ‚Prestigeobjekt' ab. Es dauerte aber einige Minuten, bis der Leibwächter losfuhr, und so mussten sich Engin und Chris in Geduld üben. Als es dann endlich losging, folgten sie in größerem Abstand. Da Chris früher aussteigen wollte, war er der Beifahrer.

Sie brauchten etwa zwanzig Minuten, bis sie in Zeilsheim waren. Währenddessen herrschte in ihrem Auto gespanntes Schweigen. Chris hoffte nur, dass alles so lief, wie er es sich vorstellte, denn sonst gefährdete er nicht nur sich, sondern auch Engin.

Direkt an der Kirche hatte Engin allerdings ein ganz anderes Problem. Bechtholds Wagen fuhr ein ganzes Stück vor ihm in die allerletzte Parklücke. Ansonsten war die ganze Straße bereits zugeparkt.

"So ein verfluchter Mist!", fluchte er vor sich hin. "Und was machen wir jetzt?"

Die Erleichterung bei Chris war groß. Er hatte nicht zu hoffen gewagt, dass diese Situation eintreten würde.

"Ich steige aus und du bleibst beim Wagen und achtest darauf, dass er nicht zugeparkt wird. Denn wenn Bechthold nach der Messe los will und du könntest nicht folgen, dann wäre das sehr übel."

"Ich bin kein Anfänger, Chris. Ich weiß, dass ich den Wagen nicht einfach so hier abstellen kann. Ich habe nur das dumme Gefühl, dass du wusstest, wie viel hier los ist und dass du mich deswegen reingelegt hast."

Erwischt.

In den letzten Tagen hatte Chris sich gewünscht, Engin ganz elegant raushalten zu können. Dass Gott so auf seine Bitte reagierte, hatte er aber nicht gedacht.

"In den Berichten der letzten Wochen stand nicht drin, dass es irgendwelche Parkplatzprobleme gibt. Wie hätte ich es ahnen können?"

"Du bist hier der Christ, du musst wissen, wie viele Menschen bei euren Feiertagen in die Kirche gehen, nicht ich!"

"Träum weiter! Das letzte Mal hab ich eine Kirche von innen gesehen, als Klaus und Mike geheiratet haben. Und davor... keine Ahnung, das ist wirklich schon ewig her."

"Aber diese Situation kommt dir sehr gelegen. So bin ich nicht im Weg!"

Chris hatte sich inzwischen schon losgeschnallt und wollte eigentlich los, damit er vor Bechthold in die Kirche kam, denn dieser war bereits ausgestiegen und unterhielt sich noch mit anderen Kirchenbesuchern. Aber das konnte er nicht unkommentiert lassen. So drehte er sich zu seinem Partner.

"Ja, ich bin irgendwie froh drüber. Aber nicht, weil du mir im Weg bist, sondern weil du dadurch nicht in Gefahr bist. Kapier bitte, dass diese Situation nichts mit unserem üblichen Räuber- und Gendarmspiel zu tun hat, sondern etwas ganz anderes ist. Und bevor du fragst: Ende Januar erfährst du alles von mir. Und jetzt muss ich los, sonst geht Bechthold noch vor mir rein."

"Das ist nicht fair."

Engin wirkte auf Chris diesem Moment wie ein schmollender kleiner Junge und deswegen ging er auch nicht länger auf ihn ein.

"Das war ich noch nie. Ich melde mich, wenn ich seine Gorillas abgehängt habe. Bis später."

Damit wandte Chris sich ab, stieg aus und ging zur Kirche. Er ging durch einen Seiteneingang in das Gebäude und wäre im ersten Moment fast zurückgeprallt. Dafür, dass die Messe erst in einer halben Stunde begann, war es schon sehr voll. Noch voller, als die Parkplatzsituation ahnen ließ.

Chris musste suchen, um im hinteren Bereich noch eine Reihe zu finden, wo nicht nur für ihn, sondern auch noch für Bechthold und seine Leibwache Platz war. Er hatte sich gerade neben eine kleine alte Frau mit strengem Gesichtsausdruck und weißen Haaren gesetzt, als ihm das Dröhnen in seinem Kopf anzeigte, dass auch Bechthold die Kirche betreten hatte. Er hob seine Hand und fing an, die schmerzende Stirn zu massieren. Nach wenigen Sekunden hörte er damit auf und senkte seinen Arm. Eine halbe Minute später wiederholte er die Geste. Dabei achtete er darauf, sich weder umzudrehen, noch zur Seite zu schauen. Wichtig war, dass Bechthold die Gesten mitbekam und dass diese möglichst unbefangen wirkten. Chris hatte die Hand noch an seiner Stirn, als er von der Seite angestupst wurde. Er nahm den Arm runter und schaute zur Seite. Wie erwartet stand dort Bechthold mit seinen Leibwächtern. Einer der Gorillas stand zwar zwischen ihnen, aber das schien Bechhold nicht zu stören. Er hob seine Stimme, damit auch Chris ihn verstehen konnte.

"Was wollen Sie denn hier?"

Mit so einer Frage hatte Chris gerechnet, mimte aber den Überraschten. Da sie ja schon mehrfach aufeinander getroffen waren, konnte er aber schlecht vorgeben, ihn nicht zu kennen.

"Ich besuche die Messe. Es ist Weihnachten. Und ein Bier kann ich mir schlecht bestellen. Aber ich könnte Sie Ähnliches fragen, Herr... wie-auch-immer."

Er antwortete genauso laut, was ihm ein Räuspern und ein Stirnrunzeln seiner Nachbarin einbrachte.

"Bechthold. Eigentlich müssten Sie das wissen, denn Ihr werter Kollege hatte sich damals sogar meinen Namen notiert. Ich wette, dass er die Unterlagen bestimmt noch irgendwo hat. Und wie heißen Sie?"

"Nun seien Sie ruhig. Wir sind hier in einer Kirche und nicht auf dem Jahrmarkt."

Danke Oma, ich habe gehofft, dass du so etwas sagst.

Normalerweise regte sich Chris über so engstirnige Leute auf, aber heute war er dem alten Mütterchen dankbar. Denn so lange es ging, wollte er Bechthold seinen Namen nicht verraten, aber um sich an Thomas Rat zu halten, wollte er ihn auch nicht anlügen.

Er warf ihr einen entschuldigenden Blick zu und zuckte Bechthold gegenüber mit den Schultern.

Thomas hatte Chris immer wieder eingeimpft, Bechthold so weit wie möglich zu ignorieren und die Kopfschmerzen öffentlich zu zeigen. Denn jeder Unsterbliche, der nur einen Hauch von Intelligenz hatte, würde Bechthold nicht aus den Augen lassen und den Teufel tun sich seine Kopfschmerzen anmerken zu lassen.

Die nächsten Minuten beschäftigte sich Chris damit, im Gebetbuch zu blättern, die umstehenden Personen – ausgenommen Bechthold und seine Gorillas – zu mustern und sich hin und wieder die Schläfe zu massieren, als ob er damit seine Schmerzen lindern könnte.

Chris wunderte sich, wo seine Angst geblieben war. Hatte er sich beim letzten Zusammentreffen noch wie die Haselmaus vor einem Habicht gefürchtet und war erstarrt, so war dieses Gefühl heute nicht mehr da. Es war nur noch die Spannung übrig geblieben, ob Bechthold auf sein Schauspiel reinfallen und ihm den jungen und ahnungslosen Unsterblichen abnehmen würde. Auch wenn er diese Situation noch so oft mit Thomas durchgespielt hatte, Chris wurde unruhig.

Die Tatsache, dass er mehr oder weniger direkt neben Bechthold saß und im Moment einfach nur abwarten konnte, zerrte an seinen Nerven. Er war einfach nicht der Typ, der in so einer Situation ruhig blieb. Aber er hatte keine andere Wahl. Denn er wollte, dass Bechthold ihn beim nächsten Aufeinandertreffen unterschätzte und Chris dadurch beim Kampf einen entscheidenden Vorteil bekam.

Er schloss die Augen und versuchte, sich auf ein Bild in seinem Kopf zu konzentrieren, um sich zu beruhigen. Genau, wie er es gelernt hatte. Und nach einigen Minuten klappte es auch. Er öffnete die Augen und sah sich wieder um.

Viel geändert hatte sich nicht, aber hatte er beim Eintreten den Eindruck gehabt, die Kirche wäre voll gewesen, so bekam Chris jetzt, um kurz vor sechs, fast schon Klaustrophobie. Obwohl seine Bankreihe eigentlich schon voll war, hatte sich noch ein Pärchen hineingequetscht und Chris saß jetzt dicht an dicht mit einem Bodyguard und der – wie Chris sie insgeheim titulierte – alten Schnepfe.

So ruhig, wie es sich seine Nachbarin wünschte, war es nicht. Überall wurde getuschelt und sich begrüßt, dann fing noch ein kleines Kind an zu schreien. Kurz gesagt, mit zunehmender Besucherzahl wurde es auch immer lauter.

Erstaunlicher Weise versuchte Bechthold nicht weiter, Chris in ein Gespräch zu verwickeln. Er hatte wohl eingesehen, dass es viel zu viele gespitzte Ohren gab, die begierig jedem Wort lauschten.

Um sechs Uhr wurde es ruhiger, es breitete sich eine gespannte Stille aus. Nur die Kirchenglocken fingen an die volle Stunde zu läuten. Als diese aufhörten, setzte der Kirchenchor mit dem Gesang ein und die Messe begann.

Chris war evangelisch erzogen worden und hatte keine Ahnung, wie er sich während des Gottesdienstes verhalten sollte. Aufstehen, hinsetzen und hinknien wechselten sich ab und dann sang immer wieder der Chor. Er hielt sich an seine Nachbarin und schaffte es, keinen Einsatz zu verpassen. Und nebenbei griff er sich immer wieder an die Stirn und massierte seine Schläfe.

Und trotz dieses Stresses, die Erhabenheit der Messe beeindruckte ihn.

Bis zur Wandlung. Alle Personen im näheren Umkreis machten mit und da Chris nicht auffallen wollte, schloss er sich an. Und erlebte eine kleine Überraschung, als er wieder an seinen Platz zurückkehrte. Zu seiner Rechten war immer noch die ältere Frau, aber an der linken Seite saß nicht mehr der Bodyguard, sondern Bechthold war gerade dabei, sich direkt neben ihm hinzuknien.

_Das ist nicht gut. Scheiße, Mist, so eine Kacke. _

_Einatmen, ausatmen. Beruhige dich, sonst hast du keine Chance._

Um Bechthold nicht zu nahe zu kommen, blieb Chris stehen.

Kurz darauf stand Bechthold auf, aber bevor er Chris in ein Gespräch verwickeln konnte, setzte der Chor wieder ein und machte jede Unterhaltung unmöglich.

Langsam bildeten sich die ersten Schweißperlen auf Chris' Stirn. Es lag weniger daran, dass es warm war – im Gegenteil, es war schweinekalt in der Kirche – sondern dass Chris kurz vor einem Panikausbruch stand. So schön er sich das Ganze auch ausgedacht hatte, es war etwas ganz anderes, wenn Bechthold neben ihm stand und den Blick nicht von ihm abwandte.

Und dann beugte sich Bechthold auch noch zum ihm rüber und flüsterte in sein Ohr.

"Haben Sie irgendein Problem? Sie wirken so verkrampft."

Chris vermied es Bechthold anzusehen, aber er konnte sich denken, dass er ein ganz süffisantes Grinsen auf seinen Lippen hatte.

"Es geht Sie zwar nichts an, aber ich habe kurz vor Beginn einen Kopfschmerzen bekommen, wohl weil ich den Weihrauch nicht so gut vertrage und meine Tabletten habe ich natürlich zu Hause vergessen. Ich bin froh, wenn ich die Messe und den Lärm hinter mir habe."

Bechthold kam nicht mehr dazu, noch irgend etwas zu sagen, da der Priester mit dem Segen einsetzte und ein lautes Räuspern von Chris' Nachbarin zur Ruhe mahnte.

_Dafür lade ich dich zum Essen ein. _

Nach dem Segen forderte der Priester die Gemeindemitglieder auf, ihren Nachbarn ‚als Zeichen des Friedens und der Freundschaft' die Hand zu reichen.

_Bingo, Volltreffer. Ich hätte mich besser über die Rituale informieren sollen. Chris, du bist zu dämlich._

Doch er biss in den sauren Apfel. Erst reichte er seiner Nachbarin die Hand, dann drehte er sich zu Bechthold. Er hatte kein gutes Gefühl dabei, schließlich hatte er doch ganz andere Absichten mit Bechthold, die den Begriffen Frieden und Freundschaft nicht wirklich entsprachen, doch Chris wollte um keinen Preis auffallen.

_Was macht schon diese eine kleine Geste?_

Bechthold jedoch ignorierte seine ausgestreckte Hand, besser gesagt, er beachtete Chris gar nicht. Er schien sich so sehr mit seinen Bodyguards zu beschäftigen, dass er es vollkommen vergaß, dass auch auf der anderen Seite ein Nachbar auf das Zeichen des Friedens und der Freundschaft wartete.

Für Chris bedeutete dies aber die Bestätigung einer Vermutung, die er im Laufe der Ermittlung aufgestellt hatte: Egal in was für Machenschaften Bechthold auch verstrickt war und wie viele Menschenleben er auf seinem Gewissen hatte, ein Handschlag war ihm etwas wert.

Und aus diesem Grund weigerte sich Bechthold wohl, ihm die Hand zu geben. Chris war dies nur recht, so brauchte er ihm nicht in die Augen zu schauen und brauchte sich wegen eines Händeschüttelns keine Gedanken zu machen.

Als auch das letzte Lied verklungen war, drängten alle zum Ausgang. Bis auf Bechthold, der setzte sich ganz gemütlich hin und schien zu warten, bis der schlimmste Ansturm vorbei war.

Dies war Chris gar nicht recht. Schließlich wollte er in der Menge verschwinden und mit etwas Glück dort schon seine Verfolger abschütteln. Dass Bechthold einen seiner Gorillas auf ihn ansetzen würde, war für ihn gar keine Frage. Das Problem war nur, dass er ihn nicht nur abhängen musste, nein, er musste ihn so loswerden, dass es wie ein Zufall aussah.

Schon wieder rettete ihn seine Nachbarin. Denn auch sie schien nicht warten zu können und verließ die Bankreihe auf der anderen Seite, um sich rücksichtslos zum Ausgang vorzudrängen. Da Chris jetzt nicht mehr eingekeilt war, folgte er ihr und kämpfte sich in ihrem Windschatten hinaus. Als er endlich aus der Kirche war, blieb er einen Moment stehen, um sich zu orientieren. Er hatte sich natürlich erkundigt und wusste, dass es zwei Straßen weiter eine Bushaltestelle gab, die auch am Heiligen Abend alle fünf Minuten eine Abfahrt hatte. Chris wollte entweder nach Höchst oder nach Liederbach, da er von da aus in die Regional- oder U-Bahn Richtung Zentrum umsteigen konnte.

Wenn er es bis dahin nicht geschafft hatte, den Bodyguard abzuhängen, nach einer ausgedehnten Kneipentour wäre er ihn garantiert los. Trotz Feiertag hatten mehr als genug Kneipen in Frankfurt geöffnet. Schließlich gab es genug Singles, die die Feiertage nicht mit Trübsal blasen oder mit der Familie verbringen wollten.

_Und vielleicht kann ich das Notwendige mit dem Angenehmen verbinden und brauche die Nacht nicht alleine zu verbringen._

Doch bevor Chris soweit plante, musste er erst mal einen Bus bekommen. Doch zu seiner Überraschung er war nicht der einzige, der nach dem Besuch der Messe zur Bushaltestelle ging, aber bei der Parkplatzsituation war es verständlich.

Als er um die Ecke bog, stand schon ein Bus an der Haltestelle. Und es war genau der richtige, denn er fuhr auch Höchst an. Chris lief die letzten Schritte, um auch noch hinein zu kommen, bevor er losfuhr.

Obwohl sich die Leute schon bis an die Tür drängten, quetschte sich Chris auch noch rein.

Doch bevor sich nicht die Türen schlossen und der Bus abfuhr, konnte Chris nicht hoffen, auch wirklich ohne Verfolger zu sein. Und er hatte auch Recht mit seiner Befürchtung.

Denn Chris hatte kaum Platz geschaffen und sein Ticket, das er schon einige Tage vorher gekauft hatte, entwertet, als sich auch der unauffälligere von Bechtholds Leibwachen hineindrängte. Chris hatte nach dem Einsteigen versucht, sich etwas Platz zu schaffen, aber so voll wie der Bus war funktionite es natürlich nicht. Dafür stand er jetzt dem Gorilla genau gegenüber. Um ihn ins Gesicht zu schauen, musste Chris hochblicken. Denn der war fast zwei Meter groß. Dafür beherrschte er die Kunst, alle anderen im Bus zu ignorieren.

Jedenfalls machte er sich so breit, als ob er der einzige Fahrgast wäre.

_Irgendwie erinnert er mich an den Informatiker, für den mich Uschi damals rausgeschmissen hatte._

Beinahe hätte Chris sich durch ein unkontrolliertes Grinsen verraten, aber er konnte sich so gerade eben noch beherrschen. Nicht dass ihn das Grinsen verraten hätte, aber alleine in einem überfüllten Bus hätte man ihn bei diesem Grinsen sehr seltsam angesehen.

Schließlich musste sich seiner Rolle entsprechend verhalten und so versuchte er, sich so weit wie möglich von dem Bodyguard fern zu halten. Was bei der Enge nicht wirklich gelang.

Die Busfahrt nach Höchst dauerte zwar nur zehn Minuten, aber mit dem Gorilla vor der Nase hatte Chris nach zwei Minuten wieder Mal ein mehr als nur flaues Gefühl im Magen. Aber Chris riss sich zusammen und als sich der Bus bei der nächsten Station merklich leerte, ergatterte er einen Sitzplatz direkt an der hinteren Tür.

Auch wenn er zwei Station später aussteigen musste: Alles sollte so normal wie möglich wirken.

Nach der nächsten Station setzte sich Bodyguard auf den freigewordenen Sitzplatz hinter Chris. Und der hatte das Gefühl, von dessen Blicken aufgespießt zu werden.

_Nur ruhig bleiben. Du hast eben Bechthold überstanden, also wirst du auch noch seinen Gorilla überleben._

Um sich nicht ständig nervös durch die Haare zu fahren, fing er an, seine Taschen zu durchwühlen. Und er wurde fündig. Fast schon im Futter seiner Jacke ertastete er einen Kaugummi. Er nahm ihn raus, entschied, dass die Verpackung nicht mehr als eine Wäsche überstanden hatte, packte ihn aus, schob ihn in den Mund und kaute drauf rum.

Dann waren sie auch schon in Höchst angekommen. Chris gehörte zu den ersten, die ausstiegen.

Er hatte sich im Vorfeld schon nach den Abfahrtszeiten erkundigt und musste sich beeilen, um noch den Nahverkehrszug ins Zentrum zu bekommen. So fiel es auch nicht auf, dass er die Hälfte der Strecke im Laufschritt zurücklegte und immer wieder auf die Uhr schaute.

Chris hatte Glück und bekam seinen Zug, weil der Schaffner ihm die letzte Tür noch auf hielt, doch der Gorilla, der ihm auf den Fersen gewesen war, hatte Pech. Als er auf dem Bahnsteig erschien, da fuhr der Zug vor seiner Nase ab. Chris hatte von seinem Fensterplatz einen wunderbaren Blick auf dessen frustrierten Gesichtsausdruck, verkniff es sich aber, ihm hinterherzuwinken. Dafür sah Chris, dass der andere sein Handy zückte und telefonierte.

_Wenn du jetzt erst Verstärkung orderst, dann ist es zu spät, aber wenn die Verstärkung unterwegs ist und du sie zum nächsten Bahnhof lotst, dann habe ich ein kleines Problem._

Deswegen hielt Chris an seinem Plan, eine ausgedehnte Kneipentour zu machen, fest.


	21. Die gestohlene Nacht

_**Die gestohlene Nacht**_

Eine Stunde und zwei Kneipen später hatte Chris die Schnauze ziemlich gestrichen voll. Es mochte zwar Weihnachten sein, aber das gab den einsamen und vom Leben gebeutelten Frauen nicht das Recht, ihn als Freiwild zu betrachten und Jagd auf ihn zu machen.

_Jedenfalls nicht so. _

Wenn er jemals eine Frau derart primitiv angebaggert hätte, dann würde seine Wange von der Ohrfeige ganz gewaltig brennen, aber hier, hier half es noch nicht einmal, wenn er nett und höflich ‚nein danke' sagte. Aus beiden Läden hatte er sich durch den Hintereingang rausgeschlichen, nur um diese penetranten Weiber los zu werden.

Aber einen positiven Effekt hatte das Ganze. Sollte er wirklich noch einen Schatten gehabt haben, so war er den jetzt auch los.

Schon auf dem Weg zur zweiten Kneipe hatte er sich bei Engin gemeldet und Entwarnung gegeben. Sein Partner hatte auch nichts Neues berichten können. Bechthold hatte sich von seinem Gorilla nach Hause chauffieren lassen und seitdem saß Engin gelangweilt in der Einliegerwohnung und wartete auf die Ablösung, die um Acht kommen sollte. Lange brauchte er also nicht mehr zu warten. Er lud Chris noch einmal ein, den Abend mit ihm und Sabine zu verbringen, was dieser dankend ablehnte.

In dem zweiten Laden hatte er innerhalb von zehn Minuten genauso viele Frauen abgewimmelt, die noch nicht mal wirklich attraktiv waren. Und bevor das nächste Rudel zur Jagd rüstete, ergriff Chris die Flucht durch den besagten Hinterausgang.

_Eins ist sicher. Um meine Wirkung auf Frauen brauche ich mir nie mehr Gedanken zu machen. Das ist schon etwas zuviel des Guten._

Inzwischen war er aber fest entschlossen, die Nacht alleine zu verbringen.

Ein Blick auf die Uhr zeigte Chris, dass es noch nicht mal halb neun war. Lust, seine einsame Wohnung aufzusuchen, hatte er nicht. Der Heilige Abend würde ihn nur dazu verleiten, eine Whiskeyflasche zu öffnen, irgendwann sentimental zu werden und dann im Schrank das Fotoalbum rauszuwühlen. Dann würde er wieder die alten Weihnachtsbilder von Eddie betrachten und am Ende traurig, unbefriedigt und stinkbesoffen ins Bett fallen.

Einen Kater hätte er am nächsten Tag zwar nicht, aber es gab angenehmere Arten, sich zu betrinken.

Chris erinnerte sich an eine Kneipe mit mehreren Billardtischen, die keine zwei Straßen weit weg war, wo er hoffentlich von den liebestollen Weibern in Ruhe gelassen würde. Deswegen machte er sich auf den Weg dorthin.

Unterwegs erinnerte er sich, woher er diesen Laden kannte.

Früher, in jener verrückten Zeit bevor aus ihm und Eddie endgültig ein Paar geworden war, waren sie dort mindestens einmal die Woche gewesen. Sie hatten einige Bierchen getrunken, über Gott und die Welt diskutiert und nebenbei Poolbillard gespielt.

_Und anschließend brauchte ich immer eine kalte Dusche. _

Das lag damals weniger an den heißen Diskussionen, sondern daran, dass er Eddie beim Spielen ganz ungeniert beobachten konnte. Er hatte jede einzelne Bewegung in sich aufgesogen. Und Eddie hatte es genau gewusst und versucht, Chris zu provozieren.

_Und wie es gewirkt hatte._

Doch Chris hatte sich Eddie gegenüber nie etwas anmerken lassen. Schließlich hätte er sich zu diesem Zeitpunkt der Beziehung nur einen Korb eingehandelt.

Als sie dann endlich zusammen waren, hatten sie nie die Zeit gefunden, noch einmal Billard zu spielen. Es lag wohl auch daran, dass sie wahrscheinlich mitten im Spiel übereinander hergefallen wären, und das wäre in einer Kneipe der Grund für ein Lokalverbot gewesen. Für Chris war es ein Hinderungsgrund. Eddie hatte da schon andere Andeutungen gemacht, die Chris immer ignoriert hatte.

Und jetzt stand er vor dem Eingang und musste sich überwinden einzutreten.

_Besser als allein zu Hause zu sitzen._

Chris gab sich einen Ruck, öffnete die Tür und trat ein. Beinahe wäre er zurückgeprallt. Der Duftcocktail, der ihm entgegenkam, war einfach nur überwältigend. Es war eine Mischung aus abgestandenem Rauch, Schweiß und verschiedenen anderen Gerüchen.

_Hier wird immer noch die eine oder andere Tüte geraucht._

So unangenehm der Geruch im ersten Moment auch war, eine Sekunde später war es genau das, was Chris brauchte. Es weckte einige halbvergessene Erinnerungen, Erinnerungen, die sich um einige sehr glückliche Momente mit Eddie drehten.

Die Beleuchtung war in den letzten Jahren nicht erweitert worden. Es gab eine Lampe für die Theke und sonst grelles Kunstlicht über den Billardtischen. Wenn man sich nicht gerade für den nächsten Stoß über die Platte beugte, stand man unweigerlich im Schatten. Ed, der Wirt, war der Meinung, dass dies reichen musste. Und er weigerte sich anscheinend immer noch, Musik zu spielen, die in seinem Geburtsjahr noch nicht existiert hatte oder wenigstens diesem Stil entsprach. So wie es sich anhörte, lief eine Buddy Holly-CD.

_So wie jeden Abend mindestens zweimal._

Auch sonst hatte sich die Kneipe nicht verändert. Auf der linken Seite war die Theke aufgebaut, direkt dahinter zwei Billardtischen,., und auf der rechten standen sechs weitere Tische. An den Wänden gab es einige Sideboards, damit man während des Spiels die Gläser abstellen konnte. In der hinteren linken Ecke, kurz vor den Toiletten, hing eine Dartscheibe an der Wand. Jeder, der das stille Örtchen verließ, musste beim Öffnen der Türe aufpassen. Jeder Toilettenbesuch barg die Gefahr, einen Pfeil abzubekommen, wenn gerade gespielt wurde. Aber vielleicht war das auch für viele der Reiz, denn niemals zuvor hatte Chris erwachsene Männer so oft zur Toilette gehen gesehen, wenn mal wieder jemand Dart spielte.

Dafür waren Frauen in diesem Laden Mangelware. Sie tauchten nur hin und wieder als Begleitperson in dieser Kneipe auf und waren auch wieder recht schnell weg. Auch hatte Chris bisher noch keinen Schwulen in diesem Laden getroffen, besser gesagt hatte er außer Eddie niemanden gesehen, der die entsprechenden Signale ausgestrahlt hatte.

Hatte das Chris früher verwundert, weil er den Eindruck hatte, dass dieser Ort Erotik pur ausstrahlte, so verstand er es nun. Auch wenn hier die Erinnerung an Eddie besonders lebendig war, im Raum herrschte eine kalte und nüchterne Atmosphäre, die Chris am ehesten an die einer Turnhalle erinnerte.

_Der ideale Ort, um meine Ruhe zu haben. _

Heute war nicht wirklich was los. Nur an zwei Tischen wurde gespielt und die Theke hatte Ed für sich allein.

Dort ging Chris erst mal hin, begrüßte Ed mit Handschlag, trank sein erstes Bier und ließ sich von ihm erzählen, was sich in den letzten zwei Jahren ereignet hatte. Nicht, dass es ihn wirklich interessierte, aber es war besser, als alleine rumzusitzen. Dafür stellte Ed keine Fragen. Weder nach Eddie, noch nach etwas anderem.

Währenddessen checkte Chris durch die Spiegel am Tresen, ob nicht doch noch ein Verfolger auftauchte. Aber diese Vorsichtsmaßnahme erwies sich als unnötig. Zehn Minuten später war noch kein neuer Gast reingekommen. Und von außen konnte man den Laden nicht einsehen.

Nach dem zweiten Bier hatte Chris Lust zu spielen. Auch wenn er keinen Partner hatte, Billard war eins der wenigen Spiele, das ihm auch ohne Gegner Spaß machte. Er lieh sich von Ed ein Queue und ging zum freien Tisch hinter der Theke. Weit weg von den anderen Spielern, damit diese nicht sehen konnten, wie eingerostet und schlecht er war.

Doch schon nach den ersten Stößen war Chris angenehm überrascht. Er war nicht schlechter geworden, im Gegenteil. Bandenstöße konnte er wesentlich schneller und besser berechnen als jemals zuvor. Für seine Verhältnisse hatte er eine sehr gute Trefferquote.

_Wow, dass mein Überlebenstraining auch dafür gut ist… wär' mir im Traum nicht eingefallen._

In der Kneipe war es wie immer sehr ruhig. Chris konnte das Klacken der Kugeln und vereinzelte Kommentare der anderen Spieler hören und dann waren da immer noch die Oldies, die im Hintergrund dudelten.

Nach einer halben Stunde nahm er das auch nicht mehr wahr. Zu sehr hatte er sich in ein Spiel vertieft, das nicht wirklich eins war. Chris wollte nur die weiße Kugel über möglichst viele Banden spielen, bevor er versuchte, eine andere zu treffen und anschließend zu versenken.

Nach einem wirklich gelungenen Stoß blickte er erstaunt auf, als ihm jemand applaudierte. Damit hatte er nun wirklich nicht gerechnet.

Chris blickte hoch und wollte sich sein Publikum anschauen. Doch das stand, wie konnte es anders sein, im Schatten und Chris brauchte einige Sekunden, bis sich seine Augen an die Lichtverhältnisse gewöhnt hatten.

Oh mein Gott.

Der Schatten, der sich gegen den anderen Tisch gelehnt hatte, wirkte so seltsam vertraut. Als ob er schon immer da gewesen wäre und nur darauf gewartet hätte, dass Chris ihn wahrnehmen würde. Dann konnte Chris die Gesichtszüge erkennen. So ernst und doch so unendlich begehrenswert.

Er blinzelte, doch die Erscheinung verschwand nicht. Sie war doch real.

Chris hatte mit allem gerechnet, nur nicht, dass Eddie hier auftauchen würde, schließlich war er in einer glücklichen Beziehung und sollte die Weihnachtstage mit Thomas verbringen.

Was auch immer Chris jemals vorhatte zu sagen, er fand einfach keine Worte. Da stand Eddie in hellblauer Jeans und weißem Hemd vor ihm, sah besser aus als jemals zuvor und Chris war wirklich sprachlos.

Vielleicht lag es daran, dass Ed die Musik gewechselt hatte: Die Luft der Kneipe schien auf einmal nur so zu prickeln.

_Seit wann finde ich den Soundtrack von ‚Dirty Dancing' erotisch? Der ist kitschig, sonst gar nichts. Und seitdem Uschi in ihrer ‚romantischen Phase' die Songs Tag und Nacht gehört hatte, dürfte ich doch davon kuriert sein. _

Es war Eddie, der das Schweigen brach.

"Hallo Chris! Ich habe nicht damit gerechnet, dich hier zu sehen. Irgendwie habe ich erwartet, dass du in Paris bist."

Was sollte Chris jetzt sagen? Wenn er Eddie erzählen würde, dass es mit Amanda aus wäre, dann würde er sich wieder Hoffnungen machen und das wäre noch zu früh.

So entschied er sich für ein Kopfschütteln und eine neutrale Antwort, die das Thema Amanda elegant umschiffte.

"N'abend Eddie. Du wirst es nicht glauben, aber ich kann mich nicht jedes Jahr drücken. Ich hab' über Weihnachten jeden Tag von acht bis acht Dienst."

Als Eddie nichts erwiderte, redete Chris weiter. Er wusste nicht, ob Mike deswegen Ärger bekommen würde, aber er wollte wissen, wo Thomas war.

"Und was ist mit dir? Mike hatte letztens erzählt, dass du nicht mehr allein bist, auch wenn Iris nicht wirklich glücklich mit deinem Neuen ist."

Jetzt schüttelte Eddie den Kopf.

"Mike hat sich überhaupt nicht verändert. Der hat sein Herz auf der Zunge liegen. Dann hat er dir auch erzählt, dass Iris ihn, Klaus und die ganze Sippe über Weihnachten in ihr neues Ferienhaus eingeladen hat."

Es war eine Feststellung, keine Frage, die Chris trotzdem mit einem Nicken beantwortete.

"Ja, das hat er, damit hast du aber noch nicht meine Frage beantwortet."

Doch statt zu antworten hielt Eddie ein Queue hoch.

"Lass uns eine Runde spielen, dann lässt sich leichter reden."

_Wie soll ich reden, wenn mir schon bei deinem Anblick das Atmen schwer fällt?_

Es war so unwirklich. Da stand Eddie nun vor ihm und tat so, als ob es jene schreckliche Szene im Bistro niemals gegeben hätte, als wären sie gute Kumpels, die sich vor einigen Tagen das letzte Mal gesehen hatten.

_Vielleicht gibt es doch noch einen Weihnachtsmann, der mir meinen sehnlichsten Wunsch erfüllt._

Und Chris beschloss, egal welches Spiel Eddie auch spielte, mitzumachen. Er hatte keine Ahnung, wie es heute enden würde, aber er war bereit, um einem hohen Einsatz zu spielen.

"Einverstanden. Wer macht den ersten Stoß?"

Eddie lehnte das Queue an den Tisch und krempelte die Ärmel seines Hemdes hoch. Chris hatte nicht nur Probleme mit dem Atmen, sein Denken schien auch auszusetzen. Aber dann riss er sich zusammen und bekam noch mit, was Eddie sagte.

"Wie du willst. Wir könnten eine Münze werfen."

_Was soll ich sagen? Ich will einfach nur hier stehen und dich beobachten… _

Aber damit würde er bei Eddie nicht weiterkommen, schließlich wartete er auf eine Antwort. Wenn er nicht bald etwas sagte, dann würde Eddie sich bestimmt zu ihm umdrehen und die Augenbraue spöttisch hochziehen. Chris war sicher, dass er dann bis an die Haarwurzel erröten würde.

"Unser altes Ritual… aber da du später eingetroffen bist, gehört der Anstoß dir."

Eddie drehte sich tatsächlich zu ihm, aber in seinen Augen war ein Glitzern, das Chris früher immer gefürchtet hatte, denn es bedeutete, dass Eddie irgendetwas plante. Jetzt hoffte er, dass er das im Sinn hatte, was auch Chris wollte.

"Faule Ausrede. Du willst nur nicht. Du warst derjenige, der früher beim Anstoß immer eine halbe und eine ganze gleichzeitig versenkt hatte und mir deswegen immer ein Bier ausgeben musste."

Normalerweise hätte Chris mit einem flapsigen Spruch reagiert, aber er war sprachlos. Gemeine Stimmen würden behaupten, dass ihm das Hirn in die Hose gerutscht war. Und Chris würde diesen Stimmen sogar Recht geben.

Inzwischen hatte Eddie die letzten Kugeln, die noch auf dem Tisch lagen, in die Taschen versenkt, Geld eingeworfen und den kompletten Satz Kugeln aus dem Fach unterm Tisch rausgeholt. Er ordnete sie im Dreieck an und positionierte die weiße Kugel, um den ersten Stoß zu machen.

Doch bevor sie mit dem Spiel begannen, kam Ed zu ihnen rüber und brachte frisches Bier.

Eddie nahm ihm beide Gläser ab und reichte eins an Chris weiter. Dabei berührten sich zum ersten Mal an diesem Abend ihre Finger und Chris lief eine Gänsehaut über den Rücken.

Das konnte aber auch daran liegen, dass im Hintergrund gerade die ersten Takte von ‚Be my baby' liefen.

Und dann noch Eddies Blick, das ließ einiges ahnen.

_Er spielt wieder mit mir, genau wie damals._

Dann war der Zauber des Augenblicks gebrochen, denn Chris' Hirn setzte wieder ein und er stellte sich die berechtigte Frage, warum Eddie dies tat. Doch darauf fand er keine Antwort, aber vielleicht würde der weitere Verlauf des Abends dies klären.

_Vielleicht will er sich ja auch rächen, macht mich heiß und lässt mich dann einfach stehen. Zuzutrauen wäre es ihm._

Doch jetzt wollte Chris nicht weiter darüber nachdenken, denn selbst wenn es so wäre, dann hätte er vorher etwas Zeit mit Eddie gehabt.

Um Eddie nichts von seinen Gedanken mitbekommen zu lassen, hob Chris sein Glas, prostete Eddie zu und trank.

Statt nur einen Schluck zu nehmen, leerte Eddie sein Glas in einem Zug.

_Trinkt er sich Mut an?_

Das war wieder eine Frage, die er nicht stellen konnte, genauso wenig, wie er noch einmal Thomas ins Gespräch bringen würde, denn Eddie hatte mit seinen ausweichenden Antworten mehr als deutlich gemacht, dass er darüber nicht reden wollte.

Jetzt stellte Eddie das leere Glas auf das Sideboard, nahm sich sein Queue und ging auf die andere Seite des Tischs. Er schien sich auf den Eröffnungsstoß zu konzentrieren. Doch dann stockte er, blickte sich suchend um und nahm sich die blaue Kreide, die Chris vor wenigen Minuten noch benutzt hatte. Mit einer kreisenden Bewegung rieb er die Spitze seines Queues ein, damit es beim Berühren der weißen Kugel nicht abrutschen konnte.

So intensiv, wie Eddie sich seinem Queue widmete, konnte Chris einfach nur noch trocken schlucken und seine Hose wurde ihm zu eng.

_Lass dir nichts anmerken, er spielt nur das alte Spiel und das kann ich auch._

Endlich beugte sich Eddie für den ersten Stoß über die Platte. Chris war inzwischen um den Tisch gewandert und stand nun hinter ihm, so dass er einen sehr guten Blick auf Eddies Po hatte. Dieser war noch genau so knackig, wie er ihn in Erinnerung hatte. Der gesamte Körper seines Ex schien immer noch muskulös und ohne überflüssiges Fett zu sein.

"Du bist dran."

Chris schrak hoch. Er hatte gar nicht mitbekommen, dass Eddie schon fertig war. Ein Blick aufs Spielfeld zeigte ihm, dass Eddie bereits die Dreizehn und die Fünfzehn versenkt hatte.

_Also hab ich die Vollen._

Auch wenn die offiziellen Regeln anders lauteten, sie spielten immer so, dass die weiße Kugel von dem Punkt, wo sie nach dem letzten gegnerischen Stoß liegen blieb, weitergespielt werden musste.

Und sie lag für Chris sehr ungünstig. Bis auf eine waren seine Kugeln noch in einem Pulk. Wenn er diese Kugel versenken wollte und dabei auch noch verhindern musste, dass die weiße Kugel vorher eine der Halben berührte, dann musste er wahrscheinlich über mehrere Banden spielen. Und er wollte Eddie nicht einfach so gewinnen lassen. Das würde nur zu deutlich zeigen, was mit ihm los war.

Zweimal umrundete Chris den Tisch, um einen einfacheren Weg zu finden. Doch es gab keinen. Er blickte Eddie an, sah dessen siegessicheres Lächeln, und Chris' Kampfgeist war endgültig geweckt.

Er setzte sich auf den Tisch, achtete darauf, dass ein Fuß immer im Kontakt mit dem Boden blieb, und konzentrierte sich auf den Stoß. Die Verrenkung, die er dabei machen musste, hätte er vor einem Jahr noch nicht hinbekommen, aber dank seines Trainings hatte er damit keine Probleme mehr. Nicht nur das, auch der Stoß gelang und zudem schaffte er es auch noch, den Pulk zu sprengen, so dass seine Kugeln wesentlich günstiger lagen. So versenkte er drei hintereinander, bis er sich bei dem Versuch, die Sechs in eine Tasche am Kopffeld zu versenken, verschätzte und einen zu weichen Stoß ausführte. Die Kugel blieb einen halben Zentimeter vor dem Loch liegen.

Dafür, dass er seit mehr als zwei Jahren nicht mehr gespielt hatte, konnte Chris sehr zufrieden mit sich sein.

_Das musst du mir erst einmal nachmachen._

Um Eddie zu reizen, nahm er die Kreide und rieb die Spitze seines Queues mit langsamen Bewegungen ein.

Aber das schien Eddie gar nicht zu interessieren. Er warf nur einen kurzen Blick auf Chris und konzentrierte sich dann auf das Spiel. Wie Chris hatte er wohl Blut geleckt und Chris konnte an seinem Gesichtsausdruck erkenne, dass auch er das Spiel für sich entscheiden wollte...

Doch dann erkannte Chris, dass Eddies Hose mindestens genauso ausgebeult war wie seine eigene. Und er wusste, wie es wirklich um Eddie bestellt war.

Der Anblick, wie Eddie sich wieder über den Tisch beugte, eine Hand aufstützte, das Queue auf die Hand legte und dann die weiße Kugel anvisierte, war für Chris irgendwie berauschend.

_Wenn ich mich nicht ganz schnell ablenke, dann falle ich hier und jetzt über ihn her._

Er schloss die Augen und versuchte es mit Meditation.

Es war zwecklos. Alle Bilder in seinem Kopf zeigten nur die Person seiner Begierde. Bevorzugt nackt im Bett.

Dann versuchte Chris, sich auf das Gedudel der Musik zu konzentrieren und den Text zu verstehen.

_Hungry eyes_

_One look at you and I can't disguise_

_I've got hungry eyes_

_I feel the magic between you and I_

Und das stimmte absolut mit dem überein, was Chris gerade fühlte.

_Verdammt, das ist bestimmt Eddies Werk. Er manipuliert mich._

Und das Bedürfnis, Eddie hier und jetzt zu nehmen, wurde immer größer.

Doch da dies genau das war, was Eddie mit seinem Spiel beabsichtigte, wollte Chris nicht einfach so klein beigeben.

_Gott, was ist nur los mit mir? Ich reagiere doch sonst nicht wie ein hormongesteuerter Teenager!_

Nur mit Mühe realisierte Chris, dass Eddie gerade wieder zwei weitere Kugeln versenkt hatte und zum nächsten Stoß ansetzte, mit dem er die Drei direkt einlochen würde.

Und dann wäre bis auf die Acht nur noch eine weitere übrig. Während von Chris noch drei Kugeln auf dem Spielfeld lagen.

Eddie musste in der letzten Zeit Billard gespielt haben, anders konnte sich Chris das nicht erklären.

_So leicht lass' ich dich nicht gewinnen._

Das, was er jetzt machen würde, war nicht fair, aber es würde garantiert wirken. Aber er musste sich beeilen, sonst hatte er verloren.

Glücklicherweise stand Eddie jetzt fast vor ihm, so dass sein Manöver nicht auffallen würde. Chris beobachtete Eddie ganz genau und in dem Moment, in dem er zum Stoß ausholte, streifte Chris' Hand rein zufällig Eddies Jeans. Natürlich nicht am Bein, sondern er berührte den Po. Und Chris erzielte genau die Wirkung, die er auch erhofft hatte. Eddie zuckte zusammen und verriss den Stoß.

Damit es nicht wirkte, als ob Chris dies beabsichtigt hatte, tat er so, als ob er nichts bemerkt hätte, und ging zum Sideboard, auf dem er sein Bier abgestellt hat.

"Das war ein ganz mieser, dreckiger Trick von dir, Chris!"

_Das ist eine Kampfansage! Ich freue mich darauf._

Ganz genüsslich trank Chris sein Bier, bevor er auf Eddies Vorwurf reagierte.

"Darf ein Mann nicht mal in Ruhe sein Bier trinken?"

_Ich bin mindestens genau so unschuldig wie du es bist._

Chris konnte ganz genau erkennen, wie es in Eddies Kopf arbeitete und er zu der Erkenntnis kam, dass er es nicht zugeben konnte, dass Chris' Berührung ihn irritiert hatte.

"Doch, darfst du. Aber du kannst darauf wetten, dass ich mich genau so wie du an die Regeln halte."

Eddie kam auf Chris zu, bis er direkt vor ihm stand und in seine Augen blickte.

_Das ist gemein! Wieso musst du so groß sein?_

Die Tatsache, dass Chris in diesem Blick beinahe versank, trug nicht gerade zu seinem Wohlbefinden bei. Und als Eddies Mund sich leicht öffnete und er seine Lippen mit der Zunge befeuchtete, da bestanden Chris' Beine nicht mehr aus Knochen und Muskeln, sondern waren zu einem wabbernden Pudding geworden.

_Ein Geste von Eddie und ich werde zu Wachs. Und wenn er mich jetzt noch berührt…_

Doch das tat Eddie nicht. Er schien ganz genau zu wissen, wie weit er gehen musste, um dann aufzuhören. Dann nahm er sich das frische Bier, das Ed in der Zwischenzeit gebracht hatte, und trank.

"Du bist dran."

_Und wie zur Hölle soll ich mich jetzt noch darauf konzentrieren?_

Eddie trieb das Spiel noch ein klein wenig weiter, indem er Chris das Bierglas aus der Hand nahm, ihm das Queue in die Finger drückte und einen Stups Richtung Billardtisch gab.

Das Queue war Chris' Rettungsanker. Obwohl er die Spitze erst nach seinem letzten Stoß mit Kreide eingerieben hatte, tat er es jetzt noch mal, nur um etwas Zeit zu gewinnen, damit er sich zusammenreißen konnte.

Dann drehte er eine Runde um den Tisch und versuchte, sich auf die Lage der Kugeln zu konzentrieren und die nächsten Spielzüge zu planen.

Einfach war es nicht, aber Chris wollte wenigstens bei einem Spiel der Gewinner sein. Dass er beim anderen verlieren würde, war keine Frage, die lautete nur, wann und wie er unterliegen würde.

Eddies Fehlstoß hatte für Chris nur positive Auswirkungen. So konnte er ohne Probleme die Sechs einlochen und sich dann seinen restlichen Kugeln widmen. Dabei behielt er so lange wie möglich Eddie im Auge, da er mit einem Racheakt rechnete.

Aber dieser kam nicht. Stattdessen hatte Eddie sich an die Wand gelehnt, hielt sein Bierglas in der Hand und schien jede von Chris' Bewegungen zu beobachten.

Nicht notwendig zu erwähnen, dass dies Chris trotz allem irritierte.

Dann hatte er es geschafft. Er hatte all seine Kugeln versenkt und musste nur noch die Acht am Kopfende einlochen, um zu gewinnen.

Aber das war leichter gesagt als getan, da Eddies Drei direkt vor der Tasche lag, die er nehmen musste, und somit ein Einlochen unmöglich machte.

So blieb Chris nichts anderes übrig, als so zu zielen, dass sowohl die Weiße als auch die Schwarze so ungünstig wie möglich zum Stillstand kamen.

Das klappte auch. Eddie würde zwar mit seinem nächsten Stoß die Drei einlochen können, aber dann wäre es für ihn wieder vorbei. Und genau die Drei musste ja auch weg, um den Weg für Chris' Sieg freizumachen.

Und Chris' Rechnung ging auf. Wenige Minuten später war er wieder am Zug.

Auf dem Tisch lagen nur noch die Acht und Eddies Neun.

Mit einem Bandenstoß musste es Chris möglich sein, die Acht zu versenken und dadurch zu gewinnen.

Bevor er zum letzten Stoß ansetzte, vergewisserte sich Chris, dass Eddie weit genug weg stand, um ihn nicht in irgendeiner Art und Weise zu stören.

Der lehnte wieder an der Wand und verfolgte Chris mit den Augen.

Doch davon wollte Chris sich nicht ablenken lassen. Er wollte gewinnen. Der Rest würde sich schon ergeben.

Chris zielte etwas länger, als es eigentlich notwendig war, und dann stieß er die weiße Kugel mit seinem Queue an. Es kam darauf an, nicht zuviel und nicht zuwenig Kraft in den Stoß zu legen. Im ersten Moment schien alles zu klappen, die Kugel berührte zwei Mal die Bande, bevor sie mit einem leisen ‚Klack' auf die schwarze traf und zurückprallte. Die Acht rollte auf die Tasche am Kopfende zu. Zuerst machte es den Eindruck, als ob sie kurz vor dem Loch liegen bleiben würde, und Chris hielt instinktiv die Luft an, doch dann verschwand sie mit einem ‚Plopp' in den Tiefen des Tisches.

Damit war Chris der Sieger dieses Spiels. Doch was war mit dem anderen? Chris wusste es nicht. Statt sich zu freuen, dass er Eddie im Billard geschlagen hatte, fragte er sich, wie es jetzt weitergehen würde.

Eigentlich war das, was Chris da gerade machte, Eddie gegenüber unfair. Er machte ihm Hoffnungen, wo es noch keine gab.

_Was soll's? In einem Monat ist doch eh alles entschieden._

Chris wollte nicht mehr warten, das letzte Jahr ohne Eddie war für ihn die Hölle gewesen. Er brauchte ihn hier und jetzt und nicht erst in einem Monat. Zumal Adam ihm ja prophezeit hatte, dass seine Gewinnchancen unter fünfzig Prozent liegen würden.

Er lehnte das Queue an den Tisch, drehte sich um und wollte zu Eddie gehen, doch dieser stand schon vor ihm. Chris war so in seinen Gedanken versunken gewesen und hatte nicht bemerkt, dass er sich genähert hatte.

So prallten sie mehr oder weniger zusammen. Besser gesagt, ihre Körper berührten sich, und wenn Chris sich noch nicht sicher gewesen wäre, Eddie ließ ihm keine Chance. Er hielt ihn fest und küsste Chris. Vor diesem Ansturm taumelte Chris zurück, bis der Billardtisch ihn stoppte.

Es war nichts Zögerndes oder Zärtliches in dem Kuss. Er war wild und leidenschaftlich. Verlangender als alle Küsse, die Chris jemals erlebt hatte. Er schloss die Augen und ließ sich fallen. Chris spürte, wie Eddies Hände auf Wanderschaft gingen und das Hemd aus seiner Hose zupften. Dann hörten die Küsse auf und Chris merkte, wie er nach Luft schnappte und ihm ein Stöhnen entwich, als Eddie in seinen Halsansatz biss.

Chris' Hände krampften sich um die Tischkannte. Er versuchte, die Beherrschung so weit zu behalten, dass er nicht schon sofort kam.

_Gott, wenn er mich jetzt auf dem Billardtisch nehmen will, dann werde ich mich nicht wehren._

Und im Hintergrund spielte weiter der ‚Dirty Dancing'-Soundtrack. Ganz weit hinten in seinem Kopf, fast schon im Unterbewusstsein registrierte Chris den Text:

_Yes  
We're gonna fall in love  
And it feels so right  
Yes  
We're gonna make love  
It's gonna be tonight  
I can just imagine  
Huggin' and teasin' and  
Lovin' an' squeezin' all night_

_**25. Dezember, Frankfurt**_

Chris erwachte aus dem Reich der Träume. Zum ersten Mal seit langer Zeit hatte er keinen Albtraum gehabt, in dem irgendein Unsterblicher versuchte, ihn oder Eddie zu foltern und umzubringen. Ganz im Gegenteil. Er konnte sich sehr genau an einen sehr heißen Traum erinnern.

Er und Eddie in der Kneipe, das erotischste Billardspiel, das er jemals erlebt hatte. Und dann der Kuss… Doch Eddie hatte Chris nicht auf dem Billardtisch genommen, sondern ihn auf die Toilette gezerrt. Nur gut, dass keine Dartspieler da gewesen waren. Es war heiß, befriedigend und doch irgendwie zu kurz gewesen. Anschließend brauchten sie nur einen Blickwechsel, der sagte, dass sie noch nicht genug gehabt hatten.

Das Taxi war schnell bestellt und den Rest der Nacht hatten sie in Eddies Bett verbracht.

_Es war zu schön, um wahr zu sein._

Chris war nicht bereit, seine wohligen Gedanken los zu lassen. Er wollte die Erinnerung an diesen Traum festhalten, sich noch für einige Minuten tiefer ins Bett kuscheln, bevor der Wecker klingelte und er wieder in die harte Realität zurückkehren musste. Doch dabei fühlte er einen Widerstand. Erst jetzt realisierte Chris, dass etwas Schweres auf seiner Schulter lag und er sich gerade enger an einen anderen Körper gekuschelt hatte.

_War es doch kein Traum?_

Es schien jedenfalls so. Jedenfalls konnte sich Chris nicht vorstellen, dass irgendeine andere Person dieses Empfinden in ihm wecken würde. So irrational es auch war, in Eddies Armen fühlte er sich immer sicher und beschützt.

Jetzt brauchte Chris die Gewissheit, dass er doch nicht geträumt hatte. Er öffnete die Augen, aber es war dunkel. Also tastete er nach dem Arm, der auf ihm lag, und berührte die Finger. Diese von der Arbeit schwieligen und doch immer noch so gefühlvollen Fingerspitzen kannte er.

Es war Eddie, mit dem er die Nacht verbracht hatte. Kein Zweifel möglich.

_Und wie geht's jetzt weiter? Ich kann nicht bleiben, sonst ist er für Bechthold ein gefundenes Fressen. Der wartet doch nur darauf, dass ich angreifbar bin._

Wieso musste ihm das nur passieren?

_Daran ist der Weihnachtsmann schuld!_

Wenn es schon keine logische Erklärung gab, dann war diese wenigstens der Jahreszeit angemessen. Wie sonst konnten sie sich ausgerechnet in dieser Kneipe treffen? Und Chris wusste immer noch nicht, wo Thomas eigentlich abgeblieben war.

Ein schlechtes Gewissen hatte Chris bei dem Gedanken an Thomas nicht, denn er kannte ihn inzwischen gut genug, um zu wissen, dass Treue für den anderen Unsterblichen ein Fremdwort war.

Doch es hielt Chris nicht davon ab, sich Sorgen um Thomas zu machen. Schließlich war dieser als Unsterblicher ziemlich hilflos. Und wenn ihm was passiert wäre, während Chris in Eddies Armen lag...

_Scheiße, nur nicht an so was denken, Thomas schafft es doch immer, seinen Arsch zu retten. Und ich bin auch nicht sein Kindermädchen. Ich bin schließlich nicht schuld, dass er weg war. Fragt sich nur, was zwischen ihm und Eddie vorgefallen ist, dass sie Weihnachten nicht zusammen verbringen._

Ein Blick auf den Wecker zeigte Chris, dass er weder die Zeit hatte, sich weitere Gedanken zu machen, noch die Möglichkeit, mit Eddie zu kuscheln. Es war schon viertel nach sieben. Und weil Engin ihn in einer halben Stunde zu Hause abholen wollte, dann musste Chris sich innerhalb den nächsten zehn Minuten anziehen und ein Taxi organisieren. Da sie nicht ins Präsidium wollten, hatten sie sich erst so spät verabredet.

_Mistjob. Wieso muss ich immer dann weg, wenn ich mit Eddie reden muss?_

Da Eddie wusste, dass er an allen Weihnachtstagen Dienst hatte, würde er keine böse Überraschung erleben, wenn Chris nicht mehr da war.

Vorsichtig, um Eddie nicht zu wecken, wand sich Chris aus der Umarmung und stand auf.

Er suchte sein Handy und ging auf den Flur, um sich ein Taxi zu bestellen.

Wieder im Schlafzimmer stellte Chris fest, dass er seine eigenen Sachen nicht noch einmal tragen konnte. Also bediente er sich aus Eddies Schrank. Seine eigene Kleidung packte er zu einem Bündel. Einzig seine Dienstwaffe – die er entgegen sämtlicher Vorschriften auf den Boden wiedergefunden hatte – würde er wieder tragen. Doch bevor er sich anzog, wurde sein Blick von dem Schatten im Bett angezogen. Er hockte sich noch einmal hin und fuhr ihm liebevoll durch die Haare.

Auch wenn er sich diese Nacht mehr oder weniger gestohlen hatte, bereute er es nicht. Sollte man ihn trotz aller Vorsichtsmaßnahmen immer noch beobachten, dann würde auch niemand auf die Idee kommen, dass er für Eddie mehr empfand als für jeden anderen One-Night-Stand, wenn er jetzt verschwand.

Ich kann doch nicht einfach so, ohne jede Nachricht gehen. Das wäre die Hölle für ihn.

Er ging ins Arbeitszimmer, knipste das Licht an. Dann suchte er sich einen Zettel, um Eddie eine Nachricht zu schreiben.

Aber wie das leere Blatt vor ihm lag, kamen wieder alle Zweifel hoch. Was sollte er schreiben? Entweder er machte Eddie zu viele Hoffnungen oder er vergraulte ihn endgültig.

Dabei brauche ich doch nur noch einen Monat Zeit.

Ein Blick auf die Uhr an der Wand zeigte Chris, dass er los mußte, wenn Engin nicht misstrauisch werden sollte.

Trotzdem nahm sich Chris die Zeit und entwarf mehrere Nachrichten. Bis auf eine jagte er alle durch den Reißwolf. Die übriggebliebene Notiz klebte er mit Tesa an Eddies Wecker. Eddie bekam von all dem nichts mit. Er schlief tief und fest.

Dann zog Chris sich an und packte seine Sachen zusammen. Nichts ließ mehr darauf schließen, dass er die Nacht mit Eddie verbracht hatte. Nur die Notiz am Wecker würde Eddie zeigen, dass er doch nicht geträumt hatte. Auf dem Zettel stand

_Lass mir bitte noch etwas Zeit, ich bin noch nicht soweit._

Leise schloss Chris die Haustür und stieg in das Taxi, das bereits auf ihn wartete. Er warf keinen Blick zurück.


	22. Der Einsatz

_**Der Einsatz**_

_**3. Januar 2005, Frankfurt **_

Für den ersten Arbeitstag im neuen Jahr hatte Krause um vierzehn Uhr eine Besprechung angesetzt. Dabei sollten sich Vertreter aller Abteilungen, die an dem Einsatz beteiligt waren, erstmalig treffen.

Es gab keine feste Tagesordnung, geplant war ein Brainstorming, das die Ideen und Möglichkeiten bündelte.

Vom Zollkriminalamt sollten vier Leute dabei sein. Chris hatte neben Engin auch noch Mike und Kallenbach dazu bestimmt und hoffte, dass die beiden ihre Fehde soweit vergessen konnten, um vernünftig zu arbeiten. Da sie nur ‚ausgeliehen' waren und eigentlich zur Kripo gehörten, sollten sie auch als Verbindungsleute zur Polizei arbeiten. Deswegen hatte die Kripo, die beim Zugriff die meisten Leute im Einsatz haben würde, nur einen weiteren Vertreter zur Besprechung geschickt. Martin Becker saß bei Kallenbach und schien sich blendend zu unterhalten

Um kurz vor zwei saßen sie im großen Besprechungsraum und warteten, dass Krause mit den Kollegen aus Frankreich, Russland und Berlin zu ihnen stoßen würde. Wolfgang Bronski von der Hamburger Kripo war schon eingetroffen und hatte sich nach einer kurzen Begrüßung irgendwo in der Mitte einen Platz gesucht und arbeitete sich durch die Unterlagen, die Chris vorbereitet und auf die Plätze gelegt hatte. Auch Roland Beienberg von der RILO Köln war bereits eingetroffen und hatte sich neben Bronski gesetzt. Er hatte eine Tasse mit Kaffee vor sich stehen und schien der Dinge zu harren, die kommen würden. Ihn kannte Chris noch gar nicht, aber hatte im Moment nicht den Nerv, sich um ihn zu kümmern.

Mike und Kallenbach hatten sich die am weitesten auseinanderliegenden Plätze ausgesucht und schwiegen sich an.

Chris hatte sich als erstes eine Tasse Kaffee organisiert und beobachtete seinen Partner. Engin hatte das Laptop und den Beamer für sich beansprucht und überprüfte, ob auch alles so funktionierte, wie er es haben wollte. Schließlich sollte sowenig Zeit wie möglich verschwendet werden. Da man sich für heute auf Englisch zur allgemeinen Verständigung geeinigt hatte, fühlte Chris so etwas wie Lampenfieber. Als leitender Beamter musste er einen Überblick über die Ermittlung geben.

Deswegen hatte er die letzten Tage damit verbracht, mit Engins Hilfe ein Manuskript zu verfassen.

Es war Chris nicht leichtgefallen, sich auf das Manuskript zu konzentrieren, seine Gedanken waren ganz woanders. Bei Eddie und bei seinen Chancen, gegen Bechthold zu bestehen.

Eigentlich war es ja verrückt. Um Bechthold zu einem Kampf zu fordern und nicht von seinen eigenen Leuten wegen Mordes verhaftet zu werden, würde er alle austricksen müssen.

_Auch Engin und Mike. Und das wird extrem schwer, weil sie schon misstrauisch sind. Besonders Engin weiß schon viel zu viel._

Einen Plan hatte Chris noch nicht, aber tausend mehr oder weniger verrückte Ideen. Und die realistischsten Einfälle hatte er passwortgeschützt auf seinem Laptop abgelegt und versuchte, sie zu einem Plan auszuarbeiten.

Dieses Doppelleben war für Chris äußerst anstrengend. Auf der einen Seite spielte er allen den pflichtbewussten Bullen vor, der nichts anderes im Kopf hatte, als Bechthold und die gesamte Mafia hinter Schloss und Riegel zu bringen.

Und auf der anderen Seite trainierte er wie ein Besessener, um Bechthold kurz vor dem Zugriff zum Kampf fordern zu können und zu töten. Je länger er wartete, umso mehr Zeit hatte er zu lernen und umso größer waren die Chancen, ihn zu besiegen. Auch wenn er ohne unsterblichen Lehrer auskommen musste. Der Gedanke, dass er anschließend Eddie ein halbwegs sicheres Leben an seiner Seite bieten konnte, war Ansporn genug.

Das Hauptproblem war, dass er sowohl die Polizei als auch die Beobachter so weit ablenken musste, damit Bechthold für einige Zeit unbeaufsichtigt war. Damit er nicht irgendwann des Mordes überführt wurde, durfte niemand von seinem kleinen Geheimnis erfahren.

Es reichte, wenn sein Gewissen sich meldete, weil er ohne wirklichen Grund Bechthold töten wollte.

Ich könnte genauso gut weggehen und bräuchte mir keine Gedanken um einen Kampf zu machen. Aber dann müsste ich jede Hoffnung, noch einmal mit Eddie zusammen zu sein, endgültig begraben. Und irgendwann werde ich nicht mehr weglaufen können und muss mich einem unsterblichen Gegner stellen...

Dann musste Chris auch noch das Problem lösen, wie er anschließend Bechtholds Leiche beiseite schaffen konnte, ohne dabei erwischt zu werden oder verräterische Spuren zu hinterlassen.

Beim heutigen Stand der Technik war dies keine leichte Aufgabe.

Den Gedanken, dass er auch verlieren könnte, verdrängte Chris rigoros. Je positiver er an die Sache heranging, desto geringer war die Gefahr zu sterben.

Ein Geräusch schreckte Chris aus seinen Gedanken und er merkte, dass er die ganze Zeit unruhig auf und ab gelaufen war. Zudem fühlte er auch noch die Blicke aller Anwesenden auf sich.

_Hoffentlich schieben sie es aufs Lampenfieber._

Dann blickte Chris zur Tür. Inzwischen war noch jemand eingetreten. Das Räuspern dieser Person hatte ihn aus dem Grübeln gerissen.

_Ob sie aus Berlin und für die Koordination zuständig ist? Ansonsten haben sich doch nur Männer angemeldet. Nur die Berliner haben uns noch nicht mal einen Namen durchgegeben, weil die angebliche alle Fachleute nach Asien geschickt hatten. Arrogante Bande!_

Sie lächelte Chris an. Und da ging ihm ein Licht auf.

Es lag wohl an der sehr konservativen Kleidung, grauer Rock, weiße Bluse und grauer Blazer, und dass ihre Haare nicht mehr blond, sondern dunkelbraun waren, dass er sie im ersten Moment nicht erkannt hatte.

Aber ihr Lächeln, das war unverkennbar. Und Chris bekam Magenschmerzen.

_Mein Gott, was macht denn Helen hier?_

Als hätte er nicht schon genug Probleme gehabt. Helen würde bestimmt neue verursachen. Sie kannte Chris lang genug und im Gegensatz zu den anderen hatte sie seine Veränderung nicht langsam und allmählich mitbekommen, sondern wurde vor vollendete Tatsachen gestellt.

Blieb nur noch die Frage, ob sie sich einmischen würde oder nicht.

Als das Lächeln auf Helens Gesicht erstarb und einer unsicheren Miene Platz machte, da wusste Chris, dass er den ersten Fehler gemacht hatte. Er versuchte, ihn zu überspielen.

"Helen? Bist du es wirklich? Du hast dich sehr verändert."

Mit einigen Schritten überbrückte er die Distanz zwischen ihnen und nahm Helen in den Arm. Sie war noch nie dick gewesen. Aber als er sie berührte, da hatte Chris den Eindruck, dass sie nur aus Haut und Knochen bestand.

Sie arbeitet viel zu viel. Und ernährt sich wahrscheinlich nur von Kaffee. Und es gibt niemanden, der sich um sie kümmert.

Es irritierte Chris, dass in ihm ein so warmes Gefühl für Helen aufstieg. Doch sie schien nichts von seiner Verwirrung zu bemerken, sondern erwiderte seine Umarmung und gab ihm auf jede Wange ein Küsschen.

"Du bist mir nicht böse, dass ich jetzt hier bin?"

Chris wusste nicht, warum Helen diese Frage stellte. Sie hatten sich seit Jahren nicht gesehen und der Kontakt bestand nur noch aus sporadischen Anrufen und gelegentlichen Mails.

"Wieso sollte ich dir böse sein?"

Helen löste sich von Chris und schaute ihn prüfend an.

"Du weißt wirklich nicht, worauf ich anspiele. Ich habe mir schlicht und einfach Sorgen gemacht, dass du das Gefühl hast, dass ich dir den Fall wegnehmen will. Schließlich werde ich für die internationale Koordination zuständig sein."

"Nein, das Gefühl habe ich nicht."

Mit einem Kopfschütteln wollte Chris Helen endgültig klar machen, dass sie sich deswegen nicht sorgen sollte. Aber wenn er ihren Blick richtig deutete, dann war sie noch nicht überzeugt.

"Hör mal, Helen. Ich mag zwar ein elender Sturkopf sein. Aber erstens kenne ich meine Grenzen und weiß, dass ich bei der internationalen Koordination restlos überfordert wäre, und zweitens ist es eigentlich Mikes Baby. Ihm ist es zu verdanken, dass wir hier und heute zusammen sitzen und einen ganzen Clan hochgehen lassen können."

"Ganz sicher?"

"Ja, die Stunden, die ich jetzt schon in die Sache investiere, reichen mir. Ich brauche deine Arbeit nicht. Und wenn du mir dann anschließend auch noch die Presse vom Hals hältst, dann wäre ich sogar glücklich."

Ein vorsichtiges Grinsen erschien auf Helens Gesicht.

"Du hast dich in der Hinsicht nicht verändert. Keine Lust auf Publicity?"

"Keine Lust auf Rummel um meine Person. Du weißt doch, was ich damals von dem Schaulaufen gehalten habe, das du mir aufgezwängt hattest."

"Dafür bin ich mit dir zur Eintracht gegangen!"

Engins Räuspern erinnerte Chris daran, dass sie nicht alleine waren und wie unhöflich sein Verhalten war.

"Hast ja recht, Engin! Also, bevor Krause mit dem Rest auftaucht, möchte ich dir meine Mannschaft vorstellen. Sie sind für unseren Erfolg genauso verantwortlich wie auch ich."

"Erfolg haben wir erst dann, wenn alle verhaftet und verurteilt sind. Du bist da etwas voreilig."

"Gott, sind wir hier bei der Kripo oder beim Zoll? Kallenbach, haben Sie auf Ihre alten Tage noch den Job gewechselt?"

Die sauertöpfische Miene musste Helen eigentlich alles sagen. Aber Kallenbach ließ es sich nicht nehmen, noch einen Kommentar abzugeben.

"Ganz freiwillig bin ich nicht hier. Aber da Schwenk ein Amtshilfeersuchen an Ehrenberg gestellt hatte, in dem er Deichsel und mich angefordert hatte, konnten wir nicht nein sagen."

"Stimmt, vergiss aber bitte nicht zu erwähnen, dass er bereits zwei Monate vorher Carola und mich angefordert hatte, Detlef Maria."

Bei diesem sarkastischen Unterton in Mikes Stimme rechnete Chris damit, dass Kallenbach an die Decke gehen würde. Er konnte ein genervtes Seufzen nicht unterdrücken.

Bei den beiden ist es aussichtslos. Die werden sich nie vertragen.

Aber bevor die beiden wieder anfingen, sich richtig zu streiten, griff dieses Mal Engin ein. Er ging auf Helen zu und reichte ihr die Hand.

"Kümmern Sie sich nicht um die beiden Streithähne. Die sind unglücklich, wenn sie keinen Grund haben, um sich in die Wolle zu bekommen. Ich bin Engin Korpak und wenn ich alles richtig verstanden habe, dann verdanke ich Ihnen meine Wohnung."

"Dann sind Sie also Chris' Partner. Da müssen Sie aber sehr viel Geduld haben. Ich bin Helen Renmark, aber sagen Sie doch bitte Helen zu mir."

Helen ergriff Engins Hand und schüttelte sie.

"Gut, aber dann bin ich Engin. Schön, dich kennen zu lernen. Ich habe schon viel von dir gehört."

"Hat Chris von mir erzählt? So kenn' ich ihn ja gar nicht."

"Chris weniger. Eddie hat damals einige Anekdoten zum Besten gegeben."

Allein die Erwähnung von Eddies Namen brachte Helen dazu, sich zu versteifen. Auch konnte Chris erkennen, dass ihr Gesichtsausdruck merklich kühler wurde.

Das ist fast zehn Jahre her. Und sie ist immer noch eifersüchtig. Worauf eigentlich?

Chris hatte bei den seltenen Gelegenheiten, wo sie in den letzten Jahren miteinander telefoniert hatten, immer das Thema Beziehung umgangen. Da Helen inzwischen mit ihrem Beruf verheiratet war, hatte sie auch nie groß nachgefragt. Chris hatte den Eindruck, dass es bei ihr, nach dem Ende ihrer Beziehung, keinen anderen Mann gegeben hatte. Er hatte ihr noch nicht mal erzählt, dass er mit Eddie zusammen war. Schließlich kannte er Helen und wusste, wie allergisch sie auf Eddie reagierte. Ganz besonders, wenn man ihr so etwas am Telefon und nicht persönlich sagte.

Doch bevor Helen in irgendeiner Art und Weise reagieren konnte, ging die Tür auf und Krause trat in Begleitung von Carstensen von der Staatsanwaltschaft und zwei anderen Männern ein. Ein Blick auf die Uhr zeigte Chris, dass es gerade erst kurz nach zwei war, daher konnten sie einigermaßen pünktlich anfangen.

"Oh Gott, das ist Vincent!"

So entsetzt Engin auch war, er bewies so viel Verstand, diesen Kommentar nur zu flüstern. Trotzdem bekamen Chris und Helen ihn mit. Chris konnte sich das Grinsen nur schwer verkneifen, dagegen war Helens Blick eher fragend, doch sie kam nicht mehr dazu, der Sache auf den Grund zu gehen.

Carstensen ergriff das Wort. Er stellte seine Begleitung als Vincent Besnier und Andreij Halin vor und begrüßte auch Helen, Bronski und Beienberg.

Als sich die Nachzügler einen Sitzplatz suchten, setzte sich Helen neben Mike. Chris hatte den Eindruck, dass sie einige private Worte wechselten.

Wenn ich Pech habe, dann quetscht sie Mike aus und erfährt, dass ich was mit Eddie hatte. Dann war's das mit einem schönen Abend.

Aber Chris hatte keine Zeit mehr, sich weitere Gedanken zu machen, denn Krause machte ihm mit einer Geste klar, dass jetzt die Zeit für den Auftritt gekommen war. Er sammelte seine Unterlagen zusammen und nickte Engin zu, damit er den Beamer anwarf.

Die nächste halbe Stunde verbrachte Chris damit, einen Überblick über die Ermittlung und die verdächtigen Personen zu geben.

Natürlich reichte den Teilnehmern an dem Meeting dieser Kurzfassung nicht und sie stellten anschließend sehr viele Fragen.

Im Geiste dankte Chris Amanda, Adam und Joe. Ohne den ständigen Kontakt und die Diskussionen mit ihnen wäre er jetzt aufgeschmissen gewesen. So war sein Englisch flüssig und sicher.

Um die Show nicht alleine abzuziehen, bezog er auch Engin und Mike in die Fragerunde ein. Chris versuchte es auch bei Kallenbach, aber dessen Englisch reichte dafür nicht aus.

Um vier Uhr waren sie dann alle mit den Informationen, die Chris und seine Mannschaft gegeben hatten, zufrieden.

Krause hatte zehn Minuten Pause angesetzt und danach wollten sie mit dem Brainstorming beginnen.

Bevor Chris reagieren konnte, war Helen schon aufgestanden, hatte ihn am Arm gepackt und in einen Nebenraum geschleift.

Sie schloss die Tür hinter sich und drehte sich anschließend mit vor der Brust verschränkten Armen zu ihm um.

"Warum hast du mir nichts davon erzählt? Ich kam mir eben bei der Unterhaltung mit Mike wie ein absoluter Idiot vor. Erst fängst du was mit Eddie an und dann machst du wegen einer exotischen Französin Schluss mit ihm. Und du hast mir nie was davon erzählt. Was sollte das?"

_Oh, sie ist sauer… _

"Hör mal, Helen. Es ist nicht so, dass ich es dir nicht erzählen wollte. Es ist nur so, dass ich nie den passenden Moment gefunden habe. Wie hätt's dir gefallen, wenn ich es dir beiläufig in einer Mail oder am Telefon mitgeteilt hätte? Das wollte ich persönlich machen."

"Und warum hast du das nicht gemacht?"

"Das wollte ich doch! Erinnerst du dich, wie ich dich vor drei Jahren zur Sylvesterfeier eingeladen hatte? Da du arbeiten musstest, wollte ich dich sogar im Januar besuchen kommen, aber nein, deine Arbeit war dir wichtiger. Tut mir leid, aber ich laufe dir nicht hinterher. Willst du sonst noch was von mir?"

So sehr sich Chris auch über die Art ärgerte, wie Helen versuchte, ihn für ihren oberflächlichen Kontakt während der letzten Jahre verantwortlich zu machen, auf die Palme brachte sie ihn damit nicht. Und er wusste auch wieso.

Die Beziehung zu Helen war abgeschlossen. Er liebte sie nicht mehr. Damals, als er sich entschied, nicht mit nach Berlin zu gehen, da hatte er sie noch geliebt. Doch jetzt war nur noch Freundschaft übrig geblieben.

Auch Helen schien gemerkt zu haben, dass sie etwas zuviel von Chris verlangte.

"Es tut mir leid. Ich habe, glaube ich, gerade etwas überreagiert."

Sie rieb sich ihre Arme. Es wirkte nicht mehr wie eine Abwehrreaktion, eher als ob sie sich unsicher war.

Chris ging zu ihr und nahm sie in den Arm.

"Das haben wir wohl beide. Doch du hattest damals wohl schon das gesehen, was ich nicht sehen wollte."

"Und trotzdem seid ihr nicht glücklich geworden. Schade eigentlich, auch wenn ich euch nicht gesehen habe, ihr habt bestimmt gut harmoniert."

"Ja, schade... der Froschkönig und sein Prinz."

Dieser Vergleich war so etwas von verrückt, dass Chris grinsen musste. Auch Helen kicherte leise vor sich hin, sie wusste ganz genau, worauf er anspielte.

"Im Gegensatz zu mir hat er dich wenigstens erfolgreich gegen die Wand geklatscht."

"Nur dass das 'und wenn sie nicht gestorben sind' auch auf uns nicht zugetroffen hat."

_Aber ich bekomme meinen Prinzen zurück. Garantiert._

So standen sie noch einige Minuten eng umschlungen da und schauten aus dem Fenster. Die Aussicht auf die in der Dämmerung beleuchtete Skyline von Frankfurt war aus diesem Büro atemberaubend.

Ein leises Klopfen an der Tür ließ sie aufschrecken. Engin kam rein und Chris fühlte seinen musternden Blick.

"Ich will ja nicht stören, aber Krause will weitermachen. Die zehn Minuten sind rum."

"Danke."

Chris löste sich von Helen, streichelte ihr noch einmal kurz über die Wange, was ihm ein trauriges Lächeln einbrachte, und verließ den Raum, um sich wieder in die Arbeit zu stürzen.

Eine halbe Stunde später riss die Vibration seines Handys Chris aus einer Diskussion mit Beienberg. Eigentlich hatte er alle Anrufe auf Carola umgeleitet und sein Diensthandy im Büro gelassen. Für den Notfall hatte er jedoch ein anderes Handy bekommen, von dem nur Carola die Nummer hatte.

Er entschuldigte sich bei dem RILO-Mann, stand auf, entfernte sich weit genug von der Diskussion, um die anderen nicht zu stören, und nahm dann den Anruf an.

"Hallo Chris! Carola hier. Bitte ruf ganz dringend Bernhard Neuendorf an. Er besteht darauf, mit dir persönlich zu sprechen, ich glaube, er vertraut sonst niemandem. Jedenfalls behauptet er, dass Bechthold seine Bodyguards beseitigt hätte und ihn verfolgen würde."

_Scheiße, scheiße, scheiße. Ich habe befürchtet, dass so was passiert. Warum wollte der Junge nicht auf mich hören?_

"Was ist mit dem Team, das an Bechthold dran ist?"

"Fehlanzeige, sie haben Bechthold vor einer Stunde verloren. Rote Ampel und ein geschlossener Bahnübergang. Wir haben keine Ahnung, wo er steckt. Ich habe die Teams von den anderen Observationen abgezogen und sie strategisch günstiger positioniert, um ihn wieder zu finden. Zudem hat die Frankfurter Polizei den Auftrag, uns zu informieren, wenn sie den Wagen sehen. Aber es ist inzwischen dunkel und die Chancen"

Einen Vorwurf konnte Chris niemandem machen und Carola hatte alles unternommen, was er auch hätte machen können. Auch war es nicht das erste Mal, dass so etwas passierte. Und bisher war Bechthold immer kurze Zeit später wieder aufgetaucht. Deswegen unterbrach er sie.

"Warte einen Moment, Carola… Mike!"

Dieser war in der Diskussion vertieft, blickte aber hoch, als er Chris' Ruf hörte.

"Wenn ich richtig informiert bin, dann steht doch für heute Nachmittag kein Termin auf Bechtholds Liste, ich hab' aber heute Morgen nicht mehr viel mitbekommen, da ich das Meeting vorbereitet habe. Hat sich da noch was geändert?"

"Nein, wir haben da auch keine anderen Informationen. Er hatte nur heute Morgen einen Termin mit einigen Geschäftspartnern, bei denen wir davon ausgehen, dass sie nichts über die illegalen Machenschaften wissen."

Er unterbrach und sah auf seine Uhr.

"Wenn bei ihm alles normal läuft, dann macht er in einer halben Stunde Feierabend und lässt sich nach Hause fahren."

"Scheiße, verdammte. Er ist schon vor über einer Stunde weggefahren und wir haben ihn verloren. Und Neuendorf steckt in der Klemme."

Mikes Gesicht wurde schneeweiß. Er hatte erkannt, was das bedeuten konnte. Für mehr hatte Chris keine Zeit mehr, es kam jetzt auf jede Minute an. Er blickte sich nach Engin um. Der schien schon mitbekommen zu haben, dass etwas nicht stimmte, und schaute zu ihm.

"Mike, du übernimmst hier, bitte. Engin, du kommst mit mir."

Dann wandte er sich wieder zum Telefon.

"Carola, wir sind unterwegs. Neuendorf hat leider einige schlechte Erfahrungen gemacht und er ist zu wichtig, da muss ich mich selbst drum kümmern. Hast du die Nummer, über die er sich gemeldet hatte? Und hat er dir gesagt, wo er war?"

Die Nummer und die Ortsangabe schrieb Chris noch auf dem Notizblock mit, dann beendete er das Gespräch, riss den Zettel ab und ging zu Krause. Mit wenigen Worten erklärte er ihm, was los war und dass er weg müsste. Mit einem knappen Nicken bekam er das Okay, die Sitzung zu verlassen.

Im Laufschritt verließen Chris und Engin das Büro, bevor die anderen wirklich realisierten, was los war.

Auf dem Weg in die Tiefgarage informierte Chris seinen Partner.

Engins Reaktion war dementsprechend.

"Schöne Scheiße. Und was hast du vor?"

"Ich muss erst mal herausfinden, wo Bernhard genau ist. Dann sammeln wir ihn ein. Und egal, wie sehr er sich wehrt, er muss jetzt ins Zeugenschutzprogramm. Das Ganze ist viel zu heiß, als dass er noch in Frankfurt rumlaufen kann."

"Was hat denn Carola gesagt, wo er steckt?"

"Der gurkte eben mit seinem Wage irgendwo durch Neu-Isenburg. Ich rufe ihn an, sobald wir im Auto sitzen. Hoffentlich fährt er in der Dunkelheit nicht durch irgendwelche einsamen Gassen, sondern bleibt auf Hauptverkehrsstrassen. Nur dort ist er halbwegs sicher."

"Waren nicht die Jungs vom BKA für seine Sicherheit zuständig?"

"Ja, die haben da die größeren Erfahrungen und auch die entsprechend ausgebildeten Leute. Bernhard sollte rund um die Uhr von zwei Beamten aus Wiesbaden überwacht werden. Ich verstehe nicht, was da schiefgelaufen ist."

Bevor sie in die Tiefgarage gingen, machten sie noch einen kurzen Abstecher, um ihre Waffen aus den Schließfächern zu holen.

Beim Anlegen der Waffe stockte Engin.

"Scheiße! Ich habe was vergessen!"

"Vergiss es, wir haben keine Zeit, wir müssen los."

"Womit? Unser Dienstwagen ist in der Inspektion."

Chris wollte sich gerade seine Jacke überziehen und lossprinten, als er realisierte, was dies bedeutete. Er stockte nur kurz. Schließlich hatte er noch eine Alternative. Er legte wieder an Tempo zu.

"Dann nehmen wir halt meinen Wagen. Das Blaulicht ist ohne Sirene und wir haben keinen Funk drin, aber bis wir uns ein anderes Auto besorgt haben... ich will gar nicht erst daran denken."

"Hast recht. Selbst um von Mike die Schlüssel zu bekommen, müssen wir wieder nach oben und verlieren mindestens zehn Minuten…"

Damit war das Thema abgehakt und sie joggten die Treppen runter.

Zwei Minuten später waren sie in der Tiefgarage angekommen. Im Gegensatz zu Chris war Engin ziemlich außer Atem. Chris steuerte direkt seinen Audi an, setzte sich auf den Beifahrersitz und überließ seinem Partner das Steuer.

_Gut, dass mir Krause letztens noch das Blaulicht genehmigt hat. Heute kann ich es wirklich gebrauchen. Bin doch noch kein reiner Bürohengst._

Wenige Augenblicke, nachdem sie die Garage verlassen hatten, zeigte das Handy Empfang und Chris wählte Bernhards Nummer.

Bernhard ging auch sofort an den Apparat.

"Hallo Bernhard! Chris hier. Was ist los?"

Die Stimme des Jungen klang selbst durch das Telefon sehr aufgeregt, fast schon panisch.

"Ich hab' heute um vier Uhr Feierabend gemacht und wollte noch kurz einkaufen, bevor ich nach Hause fuhr. Im Geschäft bemerkte ich, dass meine Schatten, Martin und Tobias, nicht mehr in meiner Nähe waren. Die sind doch sonst nie mehr als zwanzig Meter weit weg. Auf wen kann ich mich eigentlich noch verlassen? Und als ich mich suchend umblickte, da sah ich im nächsten Gang meinen Onkel und seine rechte Hand Sergeij Gesse. Ich habe da Angst bekommen, habe das Geschäft verlassen, mich in meinen Wagen gesetzt und habe versucht, sie abzuhängen. Ich weiß nicht, ob mir das gelungen ist. Ich kann niemandem mehr trauen. Onkel Georg bringt mich um, wenn er mich erwischt."

Es war nur eine Vermutung, aber Chris hatte das Gefühl, dass Bernhard über eine Freisprechanlage telefonierte.

_Ist auch besser so. Dann hat er beide Hände am Steuer._

"Bernhard, bleib' ruhig. Wenn du in Panik gerätst, dann wird alles viel schlimmer. Ich bin schon im Auto, unterwegs zu dir. Du musst mir nur sagen, wo ich dich jetzt finden kann."

So kalt es im Wagen auch war, Chris fing an zu schwitzen. Das, was er da gerade hörte, war gar nicht gut.

"Ich bin jetzt auf der Isenburger Schneise zwischen Neu-Isenburg und Frankfurt-Niederrad unterwegs."

Diese Straße sagte Chris überhaupt nichts, auch Engin zuckte mit den Achseln.

_Gut, dass wir mit meinem Auto fahren._

"Warte einen Moment, Bernhard, ich muss schauen, wie ich am schnellsten dorthin komme."

Der Name war schnell ins Navigationssystem eingegeben und als das Ziel aufleuchtete, da musste Chris sich beherrschen, um nicht unkontrolliert loszufluchen.

Die Straße führte quer durch den Frankfurter Stadtwald und schien ziemlich einsam gelegen zu sein. Auch Engin bekam es mit und ordnete sich entsprechend auf der Schnellstraße ein.

"Bernhard, schau, dass du möglichst wieder auf eine belebte Straße kommst. Je belebter, um so besser, denn in einer Menschenmenge kann Bechthold dich nicht einfach so angreifen. Verstanden?"

Doch aus seinem Telefon kam nur noch ein Rauschen. Die Verbindung war unterbrochen.

"Verdammte Scheiße, Mist elender."

Auf Engins fragenden Blick reagierte Chris nicht, sondern wählte die Nummer noch einmal. Nichts, nur eine Stimme vom Band, die um eine Nachricht auf dem Anrufbeantworter bat.

"Nimm's Blaulicht und tritt auf den Pinn, Engin. Bernhard ist nicht mehr erreichbar. Und ich hab' ein ganz übles Gefühl."

Während sie sich mit Blaulicht durch den Frankfurter Berufsverkehr quälten, wurde jede Minute für Chris zur Ewigkeit. Immer wieder versuchte er, Bernhard zu erreichen. Vergeblich.

Engin schien zu wissen, was mit Chris los war, er versuchte noch nicht einmal, ihn in ein Gespräch zu verwickeln, und konzentrierte sich auf den Verkehr.

Nach dem fünften Versuch gab Chris auf und wählte stattdessen Carolas Nummer. Sie meldete sich nach dem zweiten Klingeln.

"Carola, ich habe die Verbindung zu Neuendorf verloren. Wir sind mit Blaulicht unterwegs, aber wenn der Verkehr so weiterläuft, dann brauchen wir noch mindestens fünfzehn Minuten, bis wir seine letzte bekannte Position erreicht haben. Ist eins von unseren Teams in der Nähe vom Stadtwald zwischen Neu-Isenburg und der Galopprennbahn?"

"Pauly hatte sich eben von Neu-Isenburg gemeldet. Ich hatte ihn sicherheitshalber nach Neuendorfs erster Meldung dorthin geschickt. Wo sollen sie genau hin?"

"In die Isenburger Schneise. Die führt durch den Stadtwald und endet kurz vor der Galopprennbahn. Wenn irgendwas Besonderes ist, sollen sie sich sofort melden. Ansonsten sollen sie anhalten, bevor sie auf die Kennedyallee fahren. Wir treffen sie dort. Und gib ihnen bitte auch noch Neuendorfs Kennzeichen."

"Alles klar, das Kennzeichen und die Marke hab ich mir schon rausgesucht. Ich informier' sie."

"Danke. Du bist klasse. Hast du schon die Zeit gefunden, etwas über die Jungs vom BKA rauszufinden? Die können doch nicht einfach so verschwunden sein."

"Nichts. Ich hab ihre Dienststelle informiert. Die können sie weder über Funk, noch über Handy erreichen. Aber sie melden sich bei mir, wenn sie was wissen."

Damit beendeten sie das Gespräch.

_Gut, dass Carola mitgedacht hat. Jetzt haben wir noch eine Chance._

Der Verkehr war die Hölle. Alle Ampeln waren auf rot und Engin musste sich trotz Blaulicht konzentrieren, keinen Unfall zu bauen.

So gerne Chris auch sonst an Engins Fahrstil herummäkelte, jetzt ließ er seinen Partner so fahren, wie er es für richtig hielt. Jede Ablenkung könnte, zumindest für Engin, tödlich enden.

Zehn Minuten später überquerten sie endlich den Main, als Chris' Handy wieder klingelte.

"Ja, ich höre."

"Sie haben Neuendorfs Auto gefunden. So wie sie's mir geschildert haben, ist er von der Straße gedrängt worden. Der Junge ist weg. Die Spurensicherung ist informiert und unterwegs."

Als Chris nicht reagierte, redete Carola weiter.

"Tut mir leid, Chris."

Chris erwachte aus seiner Erstarrung. Er hörte, wie traurig und deprimiert sich Mikes Partnerin anhörte.

"Du kannst nichts dafür, du hast alles perfekt gemacht. So ist es nun mal in unserem Job, manchmal sind die anderen schneller. Wir fahren hin und melden uns."

"Gut, bis nachher."

Klack. Carola hatte aufgelegt. Einen Moment starrte Chris sein Handy an. Die Versuchung, es einfach aus dem Auto zu schmeißen, war groß. Aber er beherrschte sich und steckte es in seine Jacke.

"Machs Blaulicht aus. Wir brauchen es nicht mehr. Bechthold war schneller. Auf die zwei Minuten kommt es jetzt auch nicht mehr an."

"Was ist mit Bernhard?"

"Weg, sein Wagen ist von der Straße abgedrängt worden."

"Scheiße."

Währenddessen hatte Engin das Blaulicht ausgeschaltet und sich in den fließenden Verkehr eingeordnet.

Eine viertel Stunde später bog Engin in die Isenburger Schneise ein. Nach etwa fünfhundert Metern sah Chris im Scheinwerferlicht auf der rechten Seite rotes Flatterband und direkt dahinter Paulys geparkten Wagen.

Engin parkte den Audi ein Stück weiter. Chris sprang aus dem Wagen, bevor sein Partner den Motor abgestellt hatte, und ging zu Pauly und Herzog.

"N'abend."

"Hallo Chris. Tut mir leid, aber der Junge ist weg."

"Carola hat es mir schon erzählt. Gibt es irgend etwas Besonderes?"

"Nicht wirklich. Neuendorfs Auto ist von einem wesentlich schwereren Wagen von der Straße abgedrängt worden. Hier kannst du es gut sehen."

Pauly beleuchtete mit seiner Maglite Bernhards alten Golf und Chris konnte sehr gut die verschrammte Seite und den eingedrückten Spiegel sehen.

Dafür, dass Bechthold noch was von ihm will, ist er nicht zimperlich mit ihm umgesprungen.

"Da hat er aber keine Rücksicht genommen."

Damit sprach Engin genau das aus, was alle anderen dachten.

"Wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste... es kommt mir vor wie aus einem schlechten Krimi. Der arme Kerl. Was Bechthold wohl mit ihm vorhat?"

Auf Paulys Frage hatte Chris keine Antwort. Doch sein Magen, der ihm schon seit Helens Auftauchen Probleme machte, fuhr nun Achterbahn.

"Verdammt, jetzt beobachten wir Bechthold schon so lange. Wieso muss er uns ausgerechnet heute durch die Lappen gehen?"

Auf Engins Kommentar reagierte Chris nicht weiter. Er hatte in dem Moment realisiert, dass es auch noch die Beobachter gab.

_Mit etwas Glück haben die Bechthold nicht verloren. Aber wie komm' ich an sie ran, ohne dass es auffällt?_

So wie es an der Unfallstelle aussah, hatte die Polizei keine Spur mehr von Bechthold. Selbst wenn, wie sollten sie Bernhard in Sicherheit bringen, ohne die gesamte Aktion zu gefährden?

_Mist, Bechthold ist mir einen Schritt voraus. _

"Komm, Engin. Hier können wir außer dumm rumstehen nichts mehr machen. Lass uns fahren."

Doch bevor er wieder zum Auto ging, hatte er noch eine Frage und drehte sich wieder um.

"Sach mal Pauly, hat der Golf eigentlich eine Freisprechanlage?"

"Keine Ahnung, ich habe nur kurz mit der Taschenlampe ins Innere geleuchtet, um zu schauen, ob noch jemand drin ist."

"Kannst du mir denn mal deine Lampe geben? Ich bleib' auf dem Asphalt und ruiniere der Spurensicherung nichts."

Zögernd reichte Pauly Chris seine Taschenlampe. Dieser nahm sie und ging wieder einen Schritt auf den Golf zu. Dann leuchtete er hinein. Zuerst konnte Chris nichts erkennen, aber dann sah er auf der Beifahrerseite die Halterung fürs Handy. Sie war leer.

Chris machte die Lampe aus und reichte sie seinem Kollegen.

"Danke, sagt bitte Carola Bescheid, wenn die Spurensicherung was Besonderes findet. Und den Rest lese ich morgen in euren Berichten."

Dass er damit den Jungs gerade eine weitere Überstunde aufgebrummt hatte, interessierte Chris nicht weiter. Denn in ihm keimte ein Verdacht, warum Bechthold sich an Bernhard vergriffen hatte.

_Kein guter Gedanke. Hoffentlich sehe ich Gespenster._

Bevor Engin etwas sagen konnte, lief Chris mit langen Schritten zu seinem Wagen und nahm auf der Fahrerseite Platz. Engin saß noch nicht ganz, als Chris auch schon mit quietschenden Reifen losfuhr.

"Hey! Was soll das? Du fährst doch sonst nicht wie eine Wildsau. Ich hab mich noch nicht mal angeschnallt."

Chris wusste zwar, wie er herausbekommen konnte, wo Bechthold Bernhard versteckt hielt, aber er hatte keine Ahnung, wie er an Bernhard rankommen sollte, ohne dass die Alarmsirenen in Bechtholds und seinem Kopf losgingen. Es gab da eine Möglichkeit, aber die behagte Chris überhaupt nicht.

_Aber schließlich hat er sich angeboten. Hoffentlich steht er es durch, ohne dass ich ihn anschließend auf'm Friedhof besuchen muss. So eine Scheiße._

Kurz bevor es wieder auf die Kennedyallee ging, bog Chris in einen schmalen Waldweg ein, schaltete Beleuchtung und Motor aus.

"Was soll das, Chris?"

"Ich habe da eine Idee. Wenn mein Verdacht stimmt, dann setz' ich dich gleich an der nächsten Bahnstation ab. Es reicht, wenn ich meine Karriere ruiniere."

_Der Köder ist ausgelegt..._

Im Auto war es stockdunkel. Chris konnte so gerade eben einen Schatten von Engin erkennen, aber sein Tonfall sagte alles.

"Du spinnst. Und jetzt sag, was los ist. Ich werde meine Klappe halten, aber so schnell wirst du mich nicht los. Denn ich fühle mich Bernhard mindestens genau so verpflichtet wie auch du."

_...und geschluckt._

Es war nicht fair, Chris war sich dessen voll und ganz bewusst, und wenn er eine andere Wahl gehabt hätte, dann hätte er Engin rausgehalten. Nicht genug, dass sein Partner jetzt mitspielte, bestimmt wollte Engin auch nicht mehr bis Ende des Monats warten, um Chris' Geheimnis zu erfahren.

_Im Gegensatz zu Bernhard hat er aber eine Wahl. Ich kann den Jungen nicht einfach an Bechthold ausliefern. Nicht um mein Leben zu retten. Der Preis ist zu hoch._

Die Zeit würde nicht ausreichen, um Engin komplett einzuweihen, aber ganz ohne Informationen ging es auch nicht. Die Frage war nur, ob Engin ihm glauben würde.

"Darum geht es nicht. Erinnerst du dich, was ich vor einiger Zeit mal über mein Verhältnis zu Bechthold gesagt habe?"

"Du hast viel geredet, aber wirklichen Inhalt hat es nie gehabt."

"Ich habe gesagt, dass Bechthold andere Menschen verletzen und sogar töten wird, nur um mir zu schaden. Und ich befürchte, dass einer seiner Leute beobachtet hatte, wie ich Bernhard letztens aus der Straßenbahn geholt habe. Und jetzt hat er sich den Jungen geschnappt, um mich mit ihm zu erpressen."

"Du spinnst. Er ist sein Patenonkel. Auch wenn die zwei ihre Differenzen haben, wird er Bernhard deinetwegen nicht angreifen."

Chris fuhr sich mit den Fingern durch die Haare.

"Ich wünsche, dass du Recht hast. Aber wenn ich jetzt Bernhards Handynummer anrufe, dann wette ich, dass Bechthold rangehen wird. Und dann sehen wir ja, ob sich meine Befürchtungen bewahrheiten."

"Das ist doch vollkommen verrückt. Ihr seid beide verrückt. Das kann doch einfach nicht wahr sein."

Engin schüttelte seinen Kopf so heftig, dass das Auto anfing zu schaukeln. Und damit erfüllte sich Chris' Befürchtung. Wenn sein Partner schon den ‚einfachen' Teil nicht glauben konnte, wie würde er reagieren, wenn er von seiner Unsterblichkeit erfuhr?

"Es ist viel schlimmer, als du glaubst."

Bevor Engin darauf etwas sagen konnte, steckte Chris sein Handy in die Freisprechanlage. Wenn dieser sich nicht mit Worten überzeugen ließ, dann musste Chris es halt mit Taten beweisen. Doch bevor er Bernhards Nummer wählte, drehte sich Chris noch einmal zu seinem Partner.

"Egal, was jetzt passiert. Sei still. Wenn es Bechthold ist, dann soll er den Eindruck bekommen, dass ich alleine bin."

Jetzt nickte Engin.

Es klingelte nur zwei Mal. Dann wurde abgehoben.

"Hallo! Wer ist am Apparat?"

Der harte Akzent war für Chris unverkennbar.

_Bechthold. Keine Frage. Nun lass uns spielen. Auch wenn du jetzt die Regeln bestimmst, habe ich noch einige Asse im Ärmel. Hoffentlich hat dir Bernhard verheimlicht, dass ich ein Bulle bin._

"Hallo! Wer sind Sie? Ich möchte Bernhard Neuendorf sprechen."

Das leise Lachen, das durch die Boxen klang, erzeugte bei Chris eine Gänsehaut.

"Ich habe nicht damit gerechnet, dass Sie sich so schnell melden. Das wird Bernhard bestimmt freuen."

"Wer sind Sie denn?"

"Bechthold, ich heiße Georg Bechthold. Langsam sollten Sie sich meinen Namen doch merken."

"Was wollen Sie? Ich möchte Bernhard sprechen."

Chris bemühte sich, seiner Stimme einen ungeduldigen Klang zu geben. Als ob er nicht wüsste, was Bechthold wollte.

"Sie werden den Jungen schon sprechen. Später. Erst will ich mit Ihnen reden. Und jetzt werden Sie mir nicht einfach den Hörer auflegen."

"Ach, ja? Wie wollen Sie das denn verhindern?"

Wieder ertönte aus dem Lautsprecher Bechtholds Lachen. Eindeutig amüsierter, aber nicht weniger gefährlich.

"Ganz einfach. Je schneller Sie auflegen, umso größer wird das Päckchen sein, das sie morgen vor Bernhards Haustür finden werden. Und wenn Sie es auspacken, dann werden Sie abgeschnittene Gliedmaßen des Jungen finden. Wenn Sie jetzt auflegen, wird es seine Hand sein. Später vielleicht ein Ohr oder sein kleiner Finger. Was halten Sie von dem Deal?"

"Sie sind ja vollkommen verrückt. Der Junge ist Ihr Patenkind. Dem können Sie doch gar nichts antun. Sie sind einfach nur pervers und ich werde nicht mehr mit Ihnen reden."

"Ich habe seine Eltern umbringen lassen, was sollte mir schon an dem Kind liegen? Wo er Sie doch bevorzugt. Nein, er ist nur ein Werkzeug, mehr nicht."

"Wer sind Sie? Und was wollen Sie von mir? Ich kenn' Sie ja noch nicht mal."

Um den panischen Unterton in seine Stimme zu legen, brauchte sich Chris nicht wirklich anzustrengen.

"Das macht nichts, dafür kenne ich Sie. Ich will Sie treffen. Morgen früh um neun Uhr sind Sie vor Bernhards Wohnung, da werden Sie ein kleines Päckchen finden, das Ihnen zeigt, wie ernst es mir ist. Und danach rufen Sie mich an. Ich glaube, die Geschichte, dass Sie die Polizei rauslassen sollen, brauche ich Ihnen nicht zu erzählen."

Klack.

Bechthold hatte aufgelegt.

_Verdammt, warum muss ich nur Recht haben?_

Eine Minute saß Chris schweigend da. Auch wenn das Gespräch in etwa so gelaufen war, wie er es befürchtet hatte, war es nicht einfach zu verdauen. Der Deal, den Bechthold anbieten würde, war einfach zu durchschauen. Sein Leben für Bernhards.

_Da spiel' ich nicht mit! Meine Regeln sind nicht deine Regeln. Du mieser Arsch wirst dich noch wundern._

In der Zwischenzeit hatte sich auch Engin von dem Gehörten etwas erholen können.

"Du hattest Recht."

Es war eine simple Feststellung. Nicht mehr.

"Und was sollen wir jetzt machen?"

_Ja, jetzt wird es zu unserem Spiel. Verdammt, dabei wollte ich dich raushalten, doch ohne dich geht es nicht._

"Ich werde genau das machen, was Bechthold will."

Bevor sein Partner zu einer Antwort ansetzen konnte, fuhr Chris fort.

"Ich werde die Polizei aus dem Spiel raushalten, genau wie er es sich gewünscht hat."

"Aber wir sind doch"

"Nein!"

Es rutschte Chris heftiger raus, als er beabsichtigt hatte. Er schloss die Augen und konzentrierte sich. Denn mit Wut im Bauch hatte er keine Chance, gegen Bechthold zu bestehen. Wütend sein war gleichbedeutend mit Fehler machen, das durfte er sich nicht erlauben, wenn Bernhard überleben sollte.

"Engin, wenn wir die Kollegen einschalten, sind wir für die halbe Nacht außer Gefecht gesetzt, und es ist schneller neun Uhr, als mir lieb ist. Und ich will kein Päckchen finden. Ich will Bernhard rausholen. Jetzt und sofort. In einem Stück. Ist das klar?"

"Und wie willst du das machen? Wir wissen doch noch nicht mal, wo er ist."

"Wir nicht, aber ich wette, dass es da drei Buchhändler gibt, die es mir sagen werden."

Plötzlich fühlte Chris, wie sich Engins Hand auf seine Schulter legte. Und dann wurde er kräftig durchgeschüttelt.

"Verdammt noch mal. Jetzt rede endlich. Ich bin es satt, dass du mich immer nur mit Halbwahrheiten abspeist."

Die Hand blieb auf seiner Schulte liegen. Engin zog sie nicht zurück. Für Chris fühlte es sich richtig an, dass er seine linke Hand darauf legte.

Jetzt war der Moment der Entscheidung gekommen, denn es war nicht wenig, was Chris von Engin verlangte. Und gefährlich noch dazu.

"Dann musst du dich jetzt entscheiden. Was ich machen werde, ist illegal und es kann sein, dass ich dafür vom Dienst suspendiert werde. Und es ist gefährlich. Wenn wir Pech haben, können wir draufgehen."

Engin zog seine Hand nicht weg.

"Ich hab dir doch gesagt, dass ich dir noch ein Leben schulde. Und ich denke, es ist richtig, wenn ich es einsetze, um Bernhards Leben zu retten. Der Junge kann nun wirklich nichts dafür."

Es war nicht einfach für Chris. Denn um Bernhard zu retten, musste er Engin alleine vorgehen lassen. Und hatte keine Möglichkeit, ihn zu schützen. Und wenn Engin dann auch noch angegriffen wurde...

Chris lehnte seinen Kopf in die Nackenstütze und schloss die Augen. Es war wirklich nicht einfach. Doch hatte er eine Wahl?

"Gut, aber wir spielen nach meinen Regeln. Du machst, was ich sage."

"Einverstanden."

Wie zur Bestätigung verstärkte Engin den Druck auf Chris' Schulter.

"Jetzt musst du mir nur erzählen, wie du von den Buchhändlern erfahren willst, wo Bechthold ist."

"Das kostet mich nur ein Telefongespräch. Hast du zufällig deren Nummer gespeichert?"

"Klar doch. Ich stöbere alle zwei Wochen in deren Laden und meistens ist es ein sehr teueres Vergnügen. Aber wieso sollten sie es dir erzählen?"

Woher er von den Beobachter wusste, wollte Chris Engin nicht erzählen. Aber er konnte seinen Partner ablenken.

"Wenn ich es erfahre, dann lädst du mich zum Essen in ein Nobelrestaurant ein. Ohne Sabine."

"Gut, wenn nicht, dann kochst du für Sabine und mich."

Engin zögerte einen Moment.

"Vergiss es, ich will die Wette nicht gewinnen."

"Ich werd' dich drauf festnageln. Und jetzt gib mir die Nummer."

"Dafür werden wir endlich mal wieder privat unterwegs sein. Die Nummer lautet..."

Chris tippte sie gleichzeitig in sein Handy ein, das immer noch in der Freisprechanlage steckte. Und nach dreimaligem Klingeln ging auch jemand ran.

"Buchhandlung am Markt, Andreas Michells, guten Tag. Wie kann ich Ihnen helfen?"

"Hallo, ich bin Patrick Anderson und Joe Dawson hat mich gebeten, Ihnen schöne Grüße auszurichten."

Stille. Chris befürchtete schon, dass er zu hoch gepokert hatte. Doch dann kam eine Antwort.

"Jetzt kann ich reden, ich bin im Hinterzimmer. Wie kommt es, dass Joe Ihnen unsere Telefonnummer gegeben hat?"

_Jetzt geht es los._

"Ich soll für einige Tage aushilfsweise Thomas Patane beobachten. Da ich noch nicht viel Erfahrung habe, hat mir Joe für irgendwelche Notfälle Ihre Nummer gegeben."

Bei der Erwähnung von Thomas schnappte Engin nach Luft. Schließlich kannte er von Mike den Namen von Eddies Freund.

"Und jetzt ist so ein Notfall eingetreten?"

Die Stimme von Andreas Michells war eindeutig amüsiert und nicht im Geringsten verärgert.

"Ja, da habe ich meinen ersten Einsatz und schon vermassel ich ihn und verliere Patane aus den Augen. Ich habe schon alles abgeklappert. Seine Wohnung, den Arbeitsplatz, das Fitnesscenter und die Wohnung seines Freundes. Nichts. Keine Spur von ihm. Und langsam habe ich Angst, dass er vielleicht Bechthold in die Quere gekommen ist, schließlich ist der ja ein Jäger..."

"Ich kann Sie gut verstehen, etwas Ähnliches ist mir bei meinem ersten Einsatz auch passiert. Aber Frankfurt ist groß und Patane ist hier nicht der einzige, der bisher erfolgreich einen großen Bogen um Bechthold gemacht hat. Warten Sie einen Moment, ich rufe auf der anderen Leitung meine Schwester an."

Bevor Chris noch etwas sagen konnte, kam aus dem Lautsprecher das unsägliche Gedudel der Warteschleife.

"Du hast mir schon wieder etwas verheimlicht. Du weißt mehr über die Buchhändler als du zugibst."

_Oh, oh, Engin hört sich ziemlich sauer an._

Chris konnte daran nichts ändern, versuchte aber, es seinem Partner verständlich zu machen.

"Es ist nicht mein Geheimnis. Ich bin zufällig darüber gestolpert. Und wenn man mich bittet, die Klappe zu halten, dann tue ich es auch. Deswegen erwarte bitte auch keine weiteren Informationen."

"Ach ja, der gnädige Herr"

Als das Gedudel abbrach, stockte Engin.

"Sind Sie noch dran?"

Michells war wieder am anderen Ende der Leitung.

"Ja, haben Sie etwas herausbekommen?"

Wieder zögerte der Buchhändler einen Moment. Es schien, als ob es ihm jetzt unangenehm war, die Informationen weiter zu geben.

"Es tut mir leid. Bechthold hat vor etwa einer dreiviertel Stunde einen Mann in seine Gewalt gebracht und ihn in einem verlassenen Gebäude in Riederwald untergebracht. Es war zu dunkel, um zu erkennen, ob es wirklich Patane war. Wenn er es war, dann lebt er noch, denn es hat keine Lichtshow gegeben. Haben Sie etwas zu schreiben, dann gebe ich Ihnen die Adresse. Aber bitte gehen Sie kein Risiko ein. Sie wissen schon"

Chris wusste, was jetzt von ihm erwartet wurde, und deswegen unterbrach er Michells.

"Nur beobachten und niemals eingreifen, ja, ich weiß"

"Halten Sie sich auch daran, egal was passiert. Es sind schon zu viele von uns gestorben, weil sie sich nicht an die Regel gehalten haben. Bechthold ist nicht allein, sondern er hat laut Information meiner Schwester noch drei Leute bei sich. Ursula wird auf der Rückseite des Gebäudes auf Sie warten. Und jetzt schreiben Sie die Adresse auf."

Irgendwie erinnerte Chris der Tonfall dieser Predigt an sein Verhalten Mike gegenüber, wenn der meinte, den einsamen Wolf spielen zu müssen.

Deswegen sagte er auch nichts und schrieb mit.

Die Verabschiedung fiel sehr kurz aus, denn Chris gab vor, auf glühenden Kohlen zu sitzen, wofür Michells auch Verständnis hatte.

Als das Gespräch beendet war, seufzte Chris auf und wischte sich den Schweiß von der Stirn.

"Wie viel verheimlichst du mir?"

_Das musste ja kommen. _

"Wenn du alles wissen willst, dann mach dich auf eine lange Nacht gefasst."

"Gut, nicht jetzt. Aber direkt anschließend. Bernhard geht vor. Fragt sich nur, wie wir weiter vorgehen. Ich habe da noch keinen Plan."

Darauf konnte Chris nur mit den Schultern zucken. Schließlich hatte er damit gerechnet, dass Engin drängeln würde. Und das mit dem Plan war wirklich ein Problem, denn den hatte Chris auch nicht. Er musste erst sehen, wie die Örtlichkeit war, bevor er sich etwas überlegen konnte.

"Ich auch nicht. Wir sollten uns aber bei Krause und Carola abmelden. Die haben bestimmt Verständnis, dass wir jetzt mehr als nur ein Bier brauchen."

"Und dann fahren wir nach Riederwald und sehen uns um, vermeiden aber, Ursula in die Arme zu laufen. Und dann sehen wir weiter. Das ist doch schon mal besser als nichts. Ach ja, versuch ja nicht, dich anschließend wieder rauszureden. Das funktioniert nicht mehr."

Chris wählte schon Krauses Nummer, hörte aber auf und drehte sich zu Engin.

"Wenn du mir versprichst, dass du mich anschließend nicht in die Klapse steckst, dann wirst du mehr erfahren als dir lieb ist."

"Du verschreckst mich nicht mit solchen Drohungen, Chris. Besser so als diese ständige Ungewissheit. Und ich werde dir keine Zwangsjacke verpassen. Dessen kannst du dir sicher sein."

"Wart's ab. Und jetzt lass mich telefonieren, sonst kommen wir nie los."

Die Telefongespräche waren schnell geführt. Da auch das Meeting beendet war, war Krause einverstanden, dass sie Feierabend machten.

Mit Carola war es eine andere Sache. Chris vermutete, dass sie nicht frei sprechen konnte; er konnte im Hintergrund Kallenbachs Stimme hören. Dafür informierte sie Chris, dass man die BKA-Leute inzwischen gefunden wurden. Man hatte sie unmittelbar in der Nähe von Bernhards Arbeitsplatz niedergeschlagen und ihre Ausweispapiere gestohlen. Sie waren wohl kurz darauf bewusstlos ins Krankenhaus eingeliefert worden, aber sie waren erst vor kurzem identifiziert worden. Mike hatte sich schon darum gekümmert, aber laut Aussage der Ärzte waren sie nicht vor dem nächsten Morgen vernehmungsfähig. Und so musste abgewartet werden.

Chris war froh, dass sich seine Leute um alles kümmerten, so würde es nicht auffallen, dass er noch etwas Spezielles vorhatte. Er wurde erst stutzig, als Carola ihm und Engin alles Gute wünschte. Ihr war wohl klar, dass sie auf eigene Faust ermitteln würden.

_Gott, noch mehr Leute, die involviert sind. Hoffentlich geht das nicht nach hinten los._

Nachdem Chris das Gespräch beendet hatte, nahm er das Handy aus der Halterung, schaltete es aus und legte es ins Handschuhfach.

"Gib mir auch dein Handy... und deine Dienstwaffe."

"Das mit dem Telefon kann ich ja noch verstehen, aber du glaubst doch nicht im Ernst, dass ich unbewaffnet dort reingehen werde. Ich bin doch nicht lebensmüde."

Wenn die Situation nicht so ernst wäre, hätte sich Chris über Engin amüsiert. Stattdessen nahm er seine unregistrierte Waffe aus dem Handschuhfach und hielt sie seinem Partner unter die Nase.

"Nein, du wirst dafür dieses Teil einstecken. Sie ist nicht erfasst. Ich bezweifle, dass wir Bernhard dort rausholen können, ohne uns verteidigen zu müssen. Was meinst du, wie erfreut die Jungs von der Spurensuche sein werden, wenn sie Kugeln finden, die aus deiner Dienstwaffe abgeschossen wurden."

"Hmm, ich glaube, dann bekäme ich ein Disziplinarverfahren angehängt... dagegen war das von Esser damals ein Zuckerschlecken."

Engin nahm seine Dienstwaffe aus dem Schulterhalfter und tauschte sie aus. Währenddessen legte auch Chris seine Waffe weg. Ihm blieben nur noch die Messer übrig, um sich zu verteidigen.

_Doch gleich ziehe ich meinen Mantel an. Dann habe ich mein Schwert und alles, was ich sonst noch brauche._

Engin hatte natürlich bemerkt, dass Chris ohne Schusswaffe war.

"Glaubst du, dass es gut ist, wenn du jetzt unbewaffnet reingehst?"

Mit einer fließenden Bewegung griff Chris an die Innenseite seines Beines und hielt Engin ein Messer unter dessen Kehle. So, dass er die Haut ganz leicht berührte und ein vereinzeltes Barthaar abrasierte. In der Dunkelheit konnte Chris spüren, wie Engin schluckte.

"Was ich habe, um mich zu verteidigen, reicht voll und ganz. Und glaub mir, auf zehn Meter habe ich damit eine bessere Trefferquote, als du sie jemals mit einer Schusswaffe erreichen wirst. Und denk mal nicht, dass Bechtholds Wachhunde unbewaffnet sind, ich besorg' mir da schnell was Neues."

Diese kleine Demonstration hatte ihren Zweck erreicht, denn als Chris das Messer weglegte, fasste sich Engin an seine Kehle. Es dauerte einen Moment, bis er sprach.

"Gut, du hast mich überzeugt. Jetzt fahr los, sonst sind wir noch zu spät."

"Wie du willst."

Um nach Riederwald zu kommen, fuhr Chris nicht durch die Stadt. Stattdessen nahm er den Weg über die Autobahn. Staus hatten sie keine und so waren sie nach fünfzehn Minuten angekommen. Die angegebene Adresse lag in einer Seitenstraße, die nur schwach beleuchtet war. Chris hielt nicht direkt vor dem Grundstück, sondern fuhr zügig daran vorbei, bog an der nächsten Ecke ab und parkte am Straßenrand hinter einem Honda.

Sie standen direkt unter einer Straßenlampe, so dass Chris jetzt auch Engins Gesichtszüge erkennen konnte.

"Das ist jetzt deine letzte Möglichkeit, dass du hier noch rauskommst. Wenn wir auf dem Grundstück sind, kannst du nicht mehr nein sagen."

"Ich bin kein Neuling mehr. Du brauchst mir nichts zu erzählen. Aber ich werde nicht abspringen, schließlich bist du mir anschließend eine Erklärung schuldig und die will ich nicht verpassen."

Dabei hatte Engins Gesicht einen sehr ernsten Gesichtsausdruck, und wenn es Chris nicht schon vorher klar gewesen wäre, jetzt war er sicher, dass Engin keinen Rückzieher machen würde.

Aber eine Frage konnte er sich doch nicht verkneifen, es reichte, dass er damals mit Mike den Stress gehabt hatte. Noch einmal wollte er sich das nicht antun.

"Engin?"

Der hatte den Sicherheitsgurt gelöst und wollte aussteigen. Stockte aber, als Chris ihn so ansprach.

"Was ist denn jetzt schon wieder? Ich dachte, wir wären uns einig, dass wir jetzt zusammen aussteigen und uns alles ansehen. Noch mal lass ich mich nicht abhängen. Das mit Weihnachten war schon übel genug."

"Ehrlich, das war damals keine Absicht. Aber ich wollte eigentlich etwas anderes fragen."

"Was denn?"

Der genervte Unterton war nicht zu überhören.

"Hast du eigentlich eine Patientenverfügung?"

Erst sah Engin sehr überrascht aus, doch dann hatte er kapiert, worauf Chris anspielte und grinste.

"Ja, die habe ich schon seit meinem ersten Arbeitstag. Meine Mutter hat damals darauf bestanden. Sie hat meinen Bruder solange genervt, bis er ihr einen Vordruck besorgt hatte, den hatte sie für mich ausgefüllt und mich dann vor vollendete Tatsachen gestellt."

"Sie kennt dich ja."

"Eben, deswegen hat sie mir das Dokument aus den Fingern gerissen, kaum dass ich es unterschrieben hatte, und in einem Ordner abgeheftet. Mach dir keine Sorgen. Du wirst für mich keine Entscheidung treffen müssen, wenn mir was passiert."

_Klasse Mutter. Ich liebe sie dafür._

"Du wusstest jetzt aber genau, worauf ich anspiele."

"Ich kenn' dich, du bist mein Partner. Und jetzt hör auf so rumzureden. Wir müssen."

"Ja, du hast Recht. Aber ich weiß nicht, womit ich dich verdient habe."

"Du kannst es dir verdienen, indem du mich bekochst."

"Träum weiter."

Aber Engin hatte Recht. Sie mussten jetzt wirklich los. Deswegen stieg Chris aus und öffnete den Kofferraum. Er nahm seinen Staubmantel und zog ihn über. Nach einem kurzen Moment des Nachdenkens nahm er sein Schwert und legte es mit Halterung wieder zurück in den Kofferraum.

Stattdessen nahm er ein weiteres Messer, das er im Mantel verstaute.

_Wenn Bechthold sieht, dass ich ein Schwert trage, dann fliegt alles auf. Und ich will nicht kämpfen. Ich will nur Bernhard rausholen._

Engin hatte diese Aktion mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue beobachtet, sagte aber nichts. Wofür Chris ihm dankbar war. Genauso kommentarlos zog Engin die Gummihandschuhe an, die Chris ihm reichte. Sie wussten beide, wie wichtig es war, so wenige Spuren wie möglich zu hinterlassen.

Schweigend gingen sie zurück zu dem Grundstück, wo sich Bechthold aufhalten sollte. In ausreichendem Abstand blieb Chris in einer Hauseinfahrt stehen und beobachtete das Gelände.

Engin war direkt an seiner Seite.

Falls man die Straße beobachten würde, konnte man sie nicht sehen.

Bechtholds Versteck lag mitten in einem verwilderten Garten. Das Haus musste schon länger leer stehen, anders konnte sich Chris den Zustand nicht erklären.

Viel konnte Chris auf der Entfernung nicht erkennen, nur dass man ohne Probleme das Gelände betreten konnte, Deckung gab es genug.

_Aber nichts hilft gegen die Alarmanlage in meinem Kopf._

Chris schätzte, dass er ungefährdet bist zur Grundstücksgrenze kommen würde, mit etwas Glück vielleicht bis zu Haustür, aber dann war garantiert Feierabend und die Kopfschmerzen würden ihn heimsuchen.

_Und wenn ich es fühle, dann fühlt Bechthold es auch._

"Und? Wie sehen deine weiteren Pläne aus?"

Chris hatte Mühe, Engin zu verstehen, denn dieser hatte seinen Kommentar nur geflüstert.

"Lass uns eine Runde um das Gelände drehen, sicher ist sicher. Und ich muss wissen, wo Ursula ist."

Es war auf dieser Entfernung eigentlich unsinnig, so leise zu reden, aber instinktiv hatte Chris auch mit gedämpfter Stimme geantwortet.

"Was willst du denn von ihr?"

"Nichts, ich will nur verhindern, dass sie irgendwie in die Schusslinie gerät."

Bevor Engin antworten konnte, löste sich Chris aus dem Schatten und machte sich auf den Weg. Er ging mitten auf dem Bürgersteig, Engin direkt neben sich.

Sie würden so öffentlich weniger auffallen, als wenn sie versuchten herumzuschleichen.

Obwohl das Wetter eigentlich jeden Fußgänger hätte vertreiben müssen. Nicht nur, dass ein starker Wind wehte. Nein, inzwischen regnete es, vermischt mit Graupel und Schnee.

Auch wenn der Mantel die Nässe abhielt, er konnte nicht verhindern, dass Chris schon nach wenigen Minuten durchfroren war.

Auch Engin schien unter dem Wetter zu leiden, sagte aber nichts.

Zwanzig Minuten später waren sie wieder zurück. Ursula hatten sie gefunden und einen großen Bogen um sie gemacht. Auch Bechtholds Mercedes stand gut versteckt in der Einfahrt. Es war der erste Hinweis, dass dieser wirklich da war.

Doch den ultimativen Eingang hatten sie nicht gefunden. Das Anwesen war erstaunlich groß. Vier Stockwerke hoch mit einer Grundfläche von etwa fünfzehn mal zehn Meter. Viel Erfahrung mit seiner inneren Alarmanlage hatte Chris noch nicht, aber er bezweifelte, dass Bechtholds Präsenz das ganze Gebäude ausfüllen würde.

_Es kommt auf einen Versuch an. _

Sowohl die Haus- als auch die Hintertür schienen mit mehreren Schlössern verschlossen zu sein und an den Fenstern waren entweder die Rollläden herabgelassen oder sie waren mit Brettern vernagelt.

Hinzu kam auch noch, dass man durch die Ritzen kein Licht sehen konnte. Es wirkte, als ob das Haus immer noch verlassen war. Wenn nicht Ursula in ihrem Wagen gewesen wäre, dann hätte Chris gezweifelt, ob er hier wirklich richtig war.

Ein leises Klappern schreckte Chris aus seinen Gedanken. Er horchte und bemerkte, dass das Geräusch von Engin kam. Genau gesagt waren es seine Zähne, die vor lauter Zittern aufeinander schlugen.

_Wenn wir nicht schnell aus der Scheißkälte rauskommen, dann holt er sich 'ne Lungenentzündung._

Den ursprünglichen Plan, Engin vorzuschicken, musste Chris aufgrund der Örtlichkeit abhaken. Engin würde genau bis zur Haustür kommen und keinen Schritt weiter. Dazu war alles zu sehr abgesichert. So gerne sich Engin auch in Computersysteme einhackte, Türschlösser konnte er nicht knacken.

Insgeheim dankte Chris Amanda für seine Ausbildung und die Ermahnung, das ‚Nageletui' immer bei sich zu tragen. Heute würde er es brauchen.

"Und? Wie sieht dein Plan jetzt aus?"

Das Bibbern war in Engins Stimme nicht mehr zu überhören.

"Wir schleichen uns bis zum Haupteingang. Dann knacken wir das Schloss, gehen rein und suchen das Gebäude Raum für Raum ab. Wenn wir auf Bechtholds Leute treffen, dann schalten wir sie möglichst leise aus. Ich will nicht, dass jemand draufgeht. Also überlässt du es besser mir und greifst nur im Notfall ein."

"Damit habe ich irgendwie gerechnet. Und was ist, wenn wir Bernhard finden?"

"Du machst ihn los und kümmerst dich um ihn. Ich pass auf, dass wir heil rauskommen, und wir versuchen, Bechthold aus dem Weg zu gehen. Lass dich nicht auf ihn ein, das überlebst du nicht."

"Und was machen wir mit Ursula?"

"Da brauchst du dir keine Gedanken drum zu machen. Sie ist in ihrem Wagen sehr gut aufgehoben. Sie braucht keinen Ritter in einer goldenen Rüstung, der sie rettet."

_Wie heißt es so schön… ‚Immer beobachten, nie einmischen'. Es wird ihr Leben retten._

"Krieg' ich, bevor wir reingehen, noch eine kurze Erklärung, warum ihr so verfeindet seid? Nur so, rein interessehalber, damit ich weiß, weswegen ich vielleicht sterbe."

Das saß. Der Schuss ging ins Schwarze. Chris atmete einmal tief durch, bevor er antwortete.

"Es kann halt nur Einen geben."

"Bitte?"

Dass Engin es nicht verstehen konnte, war Chris klar.

"Das ist die kürzeste Erklärung. Alles andere sprengt den Zeitrahmen, denn wenn wir jetzt nicht reingehen, liegst du morgen mit 'ner Lungenentzündung im Bett. Wenn wir Bernhard rausgeholt haben und wieder zu Hause sind, dann erzähl' ich es dir bei einem Bier."

"Ich will dann lieber was Heißes. Ein Grog wäre nicht schlecht. Dann lass uns loslegen."

Dieses Mal blieben sie im Schatten und nutzten jede Deckung, um ungesehen auf die andere Straßenseite und bis zur Haustür zu kommen.

Aber kurz bevor sie die Treppe zum Eingang hochgingen, bemerkte Chris einen Lichtschein und eine Bewegung an der Haustür. Er machte auch Engin ein Zeichen, damit dieser stehenblieb. Sie standen gut verborgen im Schatten einer Trauerweide, deren Äste fast bis zum Boden hingen.

Da öffnete sich auch die Tür und Bechtholds Bodyguards kamen raus. Sie verschlossen wieder alle Schlösser und machten die Taschenlampe aus, bevor sie keinen Meter an Chris und Engin vorbei zum Auto gingen. Wenn Chris das Gemurmel richtig verstand, dann hatten sie den Auftrag, Essen beim Italiener zu besorgen, waren sich aber noch nicht einig, zu welchem sie fahren sollte.

_Lasst euch ruhig Zeit. Wir brauchen jede Sekunde..._

Mit Genugtuung sah Chris die Rückleuchten in der Dunkelheit verschwinden. Engin brauchte keine Aufforderung und war schon losgespurtet.

Keine Minute später standen sie vor der verschlossenen Haustür. Erleichtert registrierte Chris, dass seine Alarmanlage noch nicht losgegangen war. Damit konnte er schon mal ausschließen, dass Bechthold im vorderen Teil des Hauses war. So konnte er sich ein klein wenig Zeit lassen, um das Gebäude zu betreten.

_Jetzt kann ich die Schlösser so knacken, dass wir fast schon lautlos reinkommen. Damit haben wir den Überraschungseffekt _

Viel sehen konnte Chris nicht, aber irgendwo in seinem Mantel hatte er auch noch eine kleine Taschenlampe. Viel Licht brachte sie nicht, aber es würde reichen, um das richtige Werkzeug auszusuchen.

_Der Rest ist ohnehin mehr Gefühl als Sehen._

Natürlich hatte sich die Lampe im Futter verhakt. Deswegen nahm Chris das ‚Nageletui' heraus, drückte es Engin in die Finger und wühlte weiter. Als er die Lampe endlich draußen hatte, inspizierte Chris auch gleich die Schlösser. Sie hatten eine recht simple Konstruktion.

_Gebt mir fünf Minuten und wir sind drinnen._

"Kannst du mir verraten, was du da machst? Dein Nageletui kannst du auch wieder einstecken."

"Es ist ein Geschenk von Amanda und ich brauche mein ‚Nageletui' noch, damit wir lautlos rein kommen."

"Nein, Chris, sag, dass das nicht wahr ist. Sag, dass ich nicht das in den Fingern halte, was ich befürchte."

_Was hat Engin eigentlich erwartet? Manchmal ist er doch sehr naiv._

So kalt und angespannt Chris im Moment war, die Art, wie Engin seine Verzweiflung geflüstert zum Ausdruck brachte, brachte ihn zum Grinsen.

"Nein, wir klopfen jetzt an und fragen, ob sie uns reinlasssen. Du bist doch auch nicht zimperlich, wenn du dich in ein fremdes Computersystem hackst. Nun mach es auf. Und dann gib mir bitte die zweite ‚Nagelfeile' von links."

Keine fünf Minuten später hatte Chris die Schlösser geknackt und öffnete nun vorsichtig die Tür. Die ersten Zentimeter ging auch alles gut, aber dann quietschen die Scharniere. Laut und durchdringend. Chris hatte das Gefühl, dass dieses Geräusch durch das ganze Gebäude hallte.

Er handelte schnell und ohne nachzudenken. Er öffnete die Tür, bis er und Engin durchpassten, schob Engin durch den Spalt, ging hinterher und tastete sich durch den Flur in den nächsten Raum. Um nicht gegen irgendwelche Hindernisse zu stoßen, beleuchtete er den direkten Weg vor sich mit seiner kleinen Lampe. Die Tür konnte er nur anlehnen, wollte er keine zusätzlichen Geräusche verursachen. Die Lampe machte Chris jetzt aus, um sich nicht zu verraten. War es draußen schon dunkel, im Gebäude konnte man noch nicht einmal Schatten erkennen. Chris blieb deswegen im ständigen Körperkontakt mit Engin, um ihn nicht zu verlieren.

Dass währenddessen die Alarmanlage in seinem Kopf losgegangen war, machte es Chris nicht einfacher, sich auf die Vorgänge im Flur zu konzentrieren.

Er schloss die Augen und versuchte, die Schmerzen in den hintersten Winkel seines Kopfes zu verdrängen. Als Chris das geschafft hatte, ließ er die Augen noch einen Moment geschlossen und horchte. Aber außer Engins hektischen Atemzügen war alles still.

Doch dann hörte Chris ein leises Tapsen, als ob sich jemand vorsichtig an sie heran schleichen würde. Chris öffnete seine Augen. Es war zwar immer noch stockdunkel, aber er erwartete, den Schein einer Taschenlampe zu sehen.

Um Engin zu warnen, berührte Chris ihn an der Seite und legte dann seine Hand auf dessen Mund. Als er Engins Kopfnicken fühlte, nahm er die Hand wieder weg.

In dem Moment fiel auch schon ein Lichtstrahl auf die Tür und durch den Schlitz, dann wanderte er weiter.

Jetzt waren die Schritte, die immer näher kamen, unüberhörbar.

Und als eine Gestalt die Tür nach innen öffnete, griff Chris an und trat dem Gegenüber die Lampe aus der rechten Hand. Sie flog durch die Luft und prallte gegen die Wand. Dies schien zuviel für das Teil zu sein, denn sie ging aus.

_Hättest besser Qualität kaufen sollen, mit 'ner Maglite wäre das nicht passiert._

Dafür war Chris jetzt eindeutig im Vorteil. Er konnte zwar nichts sehen, aber anhand der Atemzüge konnte er die Position seines Gegners bestimmen.

Bevor dieser auf dumme Ideen kommen konnte und seine Waffe benutzte, trat Chris zu.

Wenn Licht wäre, dann würde es zwar nicht so elegant aussehen wie in Matrix, trotz des langen Mantels. Aber es war effektiv. Jedenfalls hörte Chris einen Schmerzensschrei seines Gegners.

_Viel zu laut. Verdammt! Gut, dass die Bodyguards weg sind..._

Mit zwei Schritten näherte sich Chris der Position seines Gegners und rannte in den vor Schmerzen gekrümmten Körper hinein und stieß instinktiv sein Knie nach oben. Damit landete er einen Volltreffer auf das Kinn des anderen und schickte ihn in das Reich der Träume.

Mit einem, in Chris' Ohren viel zu lauten Rumsen, fiel der Körper zu Boden. Doch bevor er sich um ihn kümmerte, musste Chris Engin über den Ausgang des Kampfes informieren. Schließlich konnte sein Partner nur die Geräusche hören, aber nicht erkennen, wer der Sieger war.

"Engin, es ist alles in Ordnung. Ich kümmere mich noch kurz um ihn und dann geht's weiter."

Auch wenn Chris nur flüsterte, er empfand es als viel zu laut.

"Alles klar."

Chris beugte sich über seinen Gegner und tastete ihn ab. Auf dem Boden lag ein Revolver und mehrere Messer hatte der andere am Körper befestigt. Chris nahm die Waffen an sich. Doch er wollte noch wissen, wen er da niedergeschlagen hatte. Er durchwühlte seine Tasche und holte seine Taschenlampe heraus. Chris wagte es, für eine Sekunde das Licht anzumachen und das Gesicht zu beleuchten.

Ein leises Pfeifen entwich seinen Lippen.

"Wow, da hab' ich ja einen dicken Fisch erledigt. Engin, wir haben Sergeij Gesse."

"Tja, die Gorillas sind weg, Gesse ist ausgeschaltet, dann dürften wir es nur noch mit Bechthold zu tun haben."

"Den wir allerdings nicht unterschätzen sollten, er ist wesentlich gefährlicher, als du es dir auch nur vorstellen kannst."

"Du musst es ja wissen. Und wirst es mir heute Abend auch sagen."

Engin war neben Chris getreten und hatte seine Hand auf dessen Schulter gelegt. Doch er war noch nicht fertig.

"Was machen wir jetzt mit ihm?"

Da wusste auch Chris im ersten Moment nicht weiter.

"Hast du was, um ihn zu fesseln?"

"Ich habe keine Handschellen mit. Du etwa?"

Darauf schüttelte Chris den Kopf, da Engin dies aber nicht sehen konnte, flüsterte er.

"Nein, da hab ich auch nicht dran gedacht. Wir sind üble Schreibtischtäter geworden. Lassen die Dinger einfach in der Schublade liegen. Ich fessle ihn mit seinem Gürtel und dann lassen wir ihn liegen. Das ist besser als nichts. Wenn er aufwacht, wird er noch lange nicht einsatzfähig sein."

Währenddessen hatte Chris Gesse gefesselt. Anschließend stand er auf und ging los. Gefolgt von Engin.

Sie trennten sich nicht, um die Räume abzusuchen, sondern blieben zusammen. Den Körperkontakt hielten sie aber nicht mehr aufrecht, da sich ihre Augen inzwischen soweit an die Dunkelheit gewöhnt hatten, dass sie Schatten erkennen konnten.

Sich gegenseitig Deckung gebend arbeiteten sie sich systematisch durch den Keller, das Erdgeschoss und den ersten Stock. Doch nirgendwo fanden sie eine Spur von Bechthold oder Bernhard. Während sie den zweiten Stock durchsuchten, hörte Chris weiter oben Geräusche, die er nicht näher identifizieren konnte.

Auch Engin hatte mitbekommen, dass sich weiter oben etwas tat. Er war eigentlich dabei gewesen, einen weiteren Raum – das mittlerweile dritte Badezimmer – zu durchsuchen. Kommentarlos brach er ab und ging zum Treppenhaus. Chris folgte ihm.

Da sie keine Worte brauchten, um sich zu verständigen, war alles einfacher. Ohne Engin wäre es für Chris wesentlich langwieriger und gefährlicher gewesen.

Und so hatte Chris noch Hoffnungen, dass sie Bernhard rausholen konnten, bevor die Bodyguards mit der Pizza zurückkamen.

_Falls Bechthold sie nicht zurückgepfiffen hat, aber ich habe keine Stimme gehört. Verdammt, das Gebäude ist zu groß, um alles mitzubekommen._

Bechthold musste sich wirklich sehr sicher fühlen, dass er seine Leibwache weggeschickt hatte.

_Ob er's jetzt bereut? Schließlich ist aus dem Jäger ein Gejagter geworden._

Auch den dritten Stock durchsuchten sie, ohne fündig zu werden. Jetzt blieb nur noch der Speicher übrig.

Das schlimmste war, dass es zwei Aufgänge gab. Einer ganz regulär über das Treppenhaus und ein zweiter über eine Klappe.

_Ziemlich unbequem, aber besser als kein Hinterausgang_.

Und langsam fragte sich Chris, wann die Bodyguards zurückkommen würden. Denn dann würden sie zwischen zwei Fronten stehen.

_Verdammt, ich muss jetzt entscheiden und darf nicht länger warten._

Mit einer Geste gab Chris Engin zu verstehen, dass dieser unter der Klappe warten sollte, ob etwas passierte. Er mußte Engins Gesichtsausdruck nicht sehen, um zu wissen, was in ihm vorging.

Denn dieser war wahrscheinlich sehr gefrustet, dass Chris ihn durch diese Entscheidung aus der Schusslinie brachte. Aber es ging nicht anders. Dies sah auch Engin ein und er ging kommentarlos in den Raum, wo der Aufgang war.

Chris zog seine Schuhe aus und stellte sie zur Seite. Dann machte er sich daran, mit gezogener und schussbereiter Waffe und in geduckter Haltung die Treppe zu erklimmen. In dieser Situation war er mehr oder weniger auf dem Präsentierteller und Bechthold musste eigentlich mitbekommen, wenn er den Speicher betrat. Als Chris die letzte Stufe hinter sich hatte, glitt er zur Seite in einen noch tieferen Schatten und wartete erst einmal ab.

Doch es blieb alles ruhig. Keine Waffe, die auf ihn abgefeuert wurde, keine Faust, die seine Nase brach. Nichts.

Nur schien sich ein Schatten zu bewegen und dann war die Sicht auf eine Lichtquelle frei.

Es war eine Kerze, die auf einem Fenstersims stand und ein spärliches Licht abgab. Direkt neben der Kerze stand ein Stuhl und auf diesem saß Bernhard. Er war gefesselt, hielt aber den Kopf aufrecht.

_Gut, du bist also bei Bewusstsein. Jetzt muss ich nur noch Bechthold finden._

Auf der einen Seite war Chris froh, dass der Buzz nicht auch noch die Richtung angab, wo man sich gerade befand, aber für einen kleinen Fingerzeig, wo Bechthold jetzt war, wäre er dankbar gewesen.

"Sie sind schneller hier, als ich gedacht habe. Gratuliere. Ich habe Sie unterschätzt. Aber das wird es um so interessanter machen."

_Danke, so einen Tipp wollte ich nicht._

Aber Chris konnte anhand der Stimme abschätzen, wo Bechthold jetzt war, aber es reichte nicht für einen gezielten Schuss.

"Wer sagt denn, dass ich etwas von Ihnen will? Es geht hier nur um den Jungen. Um nichts anderes."

Wieder dieses leise Lachen, das Chris' Nackenhaare zum Aufstellen brachte.

"Da haben Sie etwas falsch verstanden. Bernhard ist unwichtig. Er ist nur ein Mittel zum Zweck."

"Dann haben wir unterschiedliche Einstellungen. Geben Sie mir den Jungen und ich lass Sie laufen. Ansonsten…"

Um Bechthold keinen weiteren Angriffspunkt zu bieten, wechselte er die Stellung. Chris konnte es nicht riskieren, von Bechthold überrascht zu werden.

"Ansonsten bekomme ich genau das, was ich will, Chris. Ich hoffe, Sie haben nichts dagegen, dass ich Sie Chris nenne. Sie können Georg zu mir sagen."

"Und was wollen Sie?"

Chris ging auf das Angebot nicht ein. Bechthold wollte ihn nur reizen und ihn zu einer unüberlegten Handlung bringen.

_Aber nicht mit mir._

"Ich will Ihren Kopf. Schließlich kann es nur Einen geben."

"Können Sie mir verraten, was Sie mir mit diesem Schwachsinn sagen wollen? Ich weiß es nämlich nicht."

"Das brauchen Sie auch gar nicht. Wichtig ist, dass Sie vor mir stehen."

Nach diesen Worten trat Bechthold vor. Im Lichtschein der einzelnen Kerze konnte Chris nicht viel erkennen. Nur dass er in seiner rechten Hand ein Schwert hielt, das das Kerzenlicht reflektierte.

Es war definitiv zu viel Schatten, um auf Bechthold zu schießen. Im Kerzenlicht entstand nur einen verwackeltes Abbild, das Chris kein ausreichendes Ziel bot. Um ihn auszuschalten, musste der erste Schuss Bechthold sofort außer Gefecht setzen, sonst würde Bernhard darunter leiden.

"Klar, ich spaziere jetzt ins Licht und dann knallen Sie mich ab. Für wie blöd halten Sie mich eigentlich?"

"Wenn Sie es nicht machen, dann stirbt der Junge. Aber nicht schnell und schmerzlos. Was halten Sie davon, wenn ich ihm zuerst ein Ohr abschlage? Oder vielleicht sollte ich warten, bis Boris und Ilja zurück sind. Die würden sich freuen, wenn ich ihnen erlauben würde, mit Bernhard etwas Spaß zu haben. Wie der Junge Ihnen bestätigen wird, habe ich die beiden eben sehr zurück halten müssen."

Wie zur Bestätigung seiner Worte ging Bechthold zu dem Jungen, packte seine Haare und riss den Kopf brutal nach hinten. Das unterdrückte Wimmern ging Chris durch Mark und Bein. Das war genau die Situation vor der Amanda und Adam immer gewarnt hatten. Wenn sich Chris darauf einlassen würde, dann wären sie beide verloren.

Doch Bechthold schien zu ahnen, dass Chris nicht mitspielen wollte.

"Chris, Sie sollten erst gar nicht auf irgendwelche dumme Gedanken kommen. Egal, wie gut Sie auch schießen, Sie werden nicht verhindern können, dass ich Bernhard töte."

"Klar, stattdessen töten Sie erst mich und dann den Jungen. So wichtig ist mir Bernhard nun auch nicht, dass ich mich für ihn opfere."

"Sicher. Deshalb sind Sie jetzt auch hier. Es war bestimmt völlig ungefährlich, Gesse fertig zu machen. Und dann soll ich Ihnen das glauben. Treten Sie zwei Schritte vor und legen Sie Ihre Waffen ab. Sofort."

Um seine Drohung zu unterstützen, schoss Bechthold auf Bernhard. Die Kugel streifte dessen linke Schulter und der Junge schrie auf.

_Wieso nur? Ich will das nicht._

Wenn er Bernhard irgendwie helfen wollte, dann musste Chris Zeit schinden und hoffen, dass Engin durch den Schuss aufgeschreckt worden war und sich entschlossen hatte einzugreifen.

_Falls er nicht gerade mit den Bodyguards beschäftigt ist. Aber das hätte ich hören müssen._

Die Waffe, die Chris in seiner Hand hielt, fiel mit einem lauten Poltern auf den Boden.

"Sind das alle Waffen? Und jetzt treten Sie bitte auch noch zwei Schritte vor."

"Wieso sind Sie so hinter mir her, dass Sie zu solchen Methoden greifen? Ich versteh das nicht."

Es kam jetzt nur darauf an, dass Bechthold abgelenkt wurde. Vielleicht hatte Chris dann noch eine Möglichkeit anzugreifen. Auch wenn seine Tarnung dabei aufflog.

"Sie haben nicht zufällig eine Leiche im Keller, deren Rächer ich sein könnte?"

"Glaub ich kaum. Ich bemühe mich immer, keine Leichen zu hinterlassen."

Schon wieder füllte Bechtholds Lachen den Raum. Doch Chris hörte noch ein anderes Geräusch, als ob eine Klappe geöffnet würde.

_Engin! Endlich!_

"Was machen Sie eigentlich, Chris? Ich habe mich umgehört, aber nichts herausbekommen. Sie scheinen ein Phantom zu sein. Es war schon harte Arbeit, von Bernhard wenigstens Ihren Vornamen zu erfahren. Und jetzt treten Sie vor und legen auch Ihre restlichen Waffen ab."

Bechtholds Stimme übertönte die Geräusche. Aber Chris war sich jetzt sicher, dass Engin in der geöffneten Klappe hinter Bechthold stand und auf seinen Einsatz wartete. Denn er konnte dessen Schatten ausmachen und die Geste, die Engin da gerade zeigte, war so typisch für ihn.

"Ich bin gut, so gut, dass nur meine Kunden mich kennen."

_Oh Gott, aus welchem billigen Krimi hab ich denn den Spruch?_

Doch Bechthold schien das nicht aufzufallen. Er machte nur eine ungeduldige Handbewegung.

Chris verstand, was er wollte, und entledigte sich seiner Messer. Schön langsam und mit soviel Krach, wie nur möglich.

"Das war's, mehr hab ich nicht."

"Ganz ehrlich. Ich glaube es Ihnen nicht. Stellen Sie sich hinter Bernhards Stuhl. Mit gespreizten Beinen."

Ohne Engin, der auf eine passende Gelegenheit wartete, wäre Chris bestimmt nicht nach vorne gegangen. Denn so wie er sich präsentierte, würde es für Bechthold die ideale Gelegenheit sein, sich ohne Kampf seinen Kopf zu holen.

Doch Chris ging nur langsam und zögernd aus den Schatten. Bechthold wich mit gezückter Waffe einen Schritt zurück, um außerhalb Chris' Reichweite zu bleiben.

Endlich stand Chris hinter dem Stuhl. Leider war es zu dunkel, um zu sehen, ob Bernhard außer der Schusswunde noch Verletzungen hatte.

"Spreizen Sie die Beine und legen Sie Ihre Hände auf die Lehne. Und keine dummen Tricks."

Langsam und vorsichtig spreizte kam Chris der Aufforderung nach.

_Jetzt tausch endlich die Waffen, damit Engin eingreifen kann! Ich halt's nicht mehr lange aus und mach noch was Unüberlegtes._

Als ein Schuss durch den Raum peitschte, da zuckte Chris zusammen, aber er spürte keine Schmerzen.

Dann hörte Chris ein Gurgeln und einen schweren Körper, der zu Boden fiel. Schon als der Schuss ertönte, ließ Chris los und hechtete zu seinen Waffen, die noch auf dem Boden lagen, und schnappte sich den Revolver. Als Bechthold umkippte, ging er zu ihm und kniete sich neben ihn. Er brauchte nur einen Blick, um zu erkennen, dass Engin besser gezielt hatte, als seine üblichen Trefferquoten vermuten ließen. Bechthold war tot. Sauber ins Herz getroffen. Und in seiner rechten Hand hielt er ein Schwert.

_Du mieser Bastard. Das wirst du büßen._

Chris löste das Schwert aus Bechtholds Fingern und nahm es in seine Hand. Doch bevor er dazu kam, den Kopf vom Rumpf zu schlagen, kam Engin in sein Sichtfeld und beugte sich über die Leiche.

Im Gegensatz zu Chris konnte er nicht wissen, dass dieser Tod nur vorübergehend war.

"Scheiße. Er ist tot."

Engin stand wieder auf und ging auf und ab.

_Gar nicht so einfach, ein Mörder zu sein._

Chris hatte schon ausgeholt und wollte gerade dafür sorgen, dass Bechtholds Tod endgültig wurde, als er von unten ein Quietschen hörte.

_Das war die Haustür. Scheiße, die Leibwache ist zurück. Wenn die mich erwischen, während ich das Quickening aufnehme, bin ich hilflos. Weder Engin noch Bernhard sind im Moment in der Lage, sich zu verteidigen._

Schweren Herzens entschloss sich Chris, Bechthold liegen zu lassen. Nur das Schwert verstaute er in seinem Mantel. Es passte in die Halterung, die Chris für seine Schwertscheide angebracht hatte. Dann nahm er ein Messer und löste Bernhards Fesseln.

Im Licht seiner Taschenlampe untersuchte Chris den Jungen. Abgesehen von dem Streifschuss an der linken Schulter schien er unverletzt zu sein.

"Kannst du laufen?"

Bernhard schien sich seiner Stimme nicht sicher zu sein, er nickte nur.

"Engin! Hilf Bernhard die Treppen runter. Wir müssen schnellstmöglich weg hier. Der Pizzaservice ist im Anmarsch."

Engin ließ von seiner Wanderung ab und fasste kommentarlos Bernhards rechten Arm, um ihn zu stützen.

So gingen sie leise die Treppe runter in den dritten Stock. Dort nahm Chris seine Schuhe wieder an sich Und zog sie an. Zu dritt warteten sie im Schatten, bis die Bodyguards an ihnen vorbei waren.

Erst als diese auf dem Speicher waren, gab Chris das Zeichen, weiterzugehen.

Und als er oben die entsetzten Stimmen hörte, da gab er jede Vorsicht und jeden Versuch, leise zu sein, auf. Wichtig war, dass sie schnell und lebendig rauskamen.

Deswegen verließen sie das Gebäude auch nicht durch eine Tür. Denn bis Chris wieder alle Schlösser geknackt hätte, wären sie tot.

Beim Durchsuchen der Küche hatte er ein Fenster gesehen, das nur durch Läden gesichert war. Das steuerte er jetzt an und öffnete es. Er half Bernhard und Engin beim Rausklettern und machte sich als letzter auf den Weg.

Chris war fast schon draußen, als er einen Stoß in der rechten Schulter spürte. Gleichzeitig zerriss der Lärm eines Schusses die Stille.

Durch die Wucht des Aufpralls wurde Chris nach vorn geworfen. Direkt in Engins Arme, der damit verhinderte, dass Chris hinfiel. Dieser löste sich sofort aus der Umarmung, ignorierte die Schmerzen in der Schulter und lief zur Ausfahrt. Engin und Bernhard vor sich her schiebend und Deckung gebend.

Doch der erwartete zweite Schuss blieb aus. Vielleicht lag es daran, dass sie unter der Trauerweide kein gutes Ziel abgaben oder dass Boris und Ilja mit ungezielten Schüssen nicht die Nachbarschaft aufschrecken wollte. Chris war es auch egal.

Hauptsache, er schaffte es, Bernhard und Engin in Sicherheit zu bringen.

Von seiner Verletzung ließ er sich nicht ablenken. Vor einem Jahr noch hätte Chris vor Schmerzen geschrieen, aber damit hätte er Aufsehen erregt und Engin abgelenkt. Er schätzte, dass die Kugel noch in der Schulter steckte.

Aber alles in allem hatte Adam hatte ihn schon viel übler zugerichtet und Chris trotzdem genötigt weiterzukämpfen. Deswegen biss Chris die Zähne zusammen und lief weiter.

Nur schien die Wunde ziemlich zu bluten. Chris hatte den Eindruck, dass die Soße nur so an ihm runterfloss.

Aber solange er es schaffte, bis zum Auto zu laufen, ohne Blutflecken zu hinterlassen...

_Hoffentlich saugt mein Hemd und der Mantel alles auf. Ich habe keine Lust, meine DNA überall zu verstreuen._

Gleichzeitig behielt Chris auch noch Bernhard im Auge. Der Junge war verletzt und hatte keine Erfahrung, damit umzugehen. Aber darum konnte sich Chris erst kümmern, wenn sie in Sicherheit waren.

Zwei Minuten später waren sie am Auto. Mit dem Funkschlüssel hatte Chris die Türen geöffnet. Engin wollte sich auf den Fahrersitz setzen, aber Chris hielt ihn zurück.

"Lass das, ich fahre. Du bist dazu nervlich nicht in der Lage."

Engin fuhr herum und brüllte Chris an.

"Wen interessiert das? Ihr zwei seid verletzt, also komme nur ich in Frage. Also lass mich!"

"Damit du den Wagen in den nächstens Graben setzt? Lass gut sein, Engin. Ich mag zwar verletzt sein, aber ich komme damit klar. Setz dich zu Bernhard und verarzte ihn."

Chris ignorierte Engin und ging zum Kofferraum. Er legte Bechtholds Schwert hinein, holte den Erste-Hilfe-Kasten und zwei Plastikfolien heraus. Gleichzeitig schob er seine Handschuhe von den Fingern und schmiss sie in den Kofferraum. Entsorgen würde er sie später. Dann breitete eine Folie auf dem Rücksitz aus uns schob sowohl Engin als auch Bernhard mit sanfter Gewalt in den Wagen. Die andere Folie war für den Fahrersitz, wo sich Chris draufsetzte, dann schnallte er sich an.

Mit einem Blick in den Rückspiegel überzeugte sich Chris, dass Engin und Bernhard auch angeschnallt waren. Er startete den Wagen und fuhr los.

Um Engins Zustand machte Chris sich weniger Sorgen. Schließlich würde dieser in der Nacht alles über die Unsterblichen erfahren und konnte damit sein Gewissen beruhigen.

Die Frage war nur, was Chris mit Bernhard machen sollte. Nach Hause konnte er nicht mehr. Bechthold würde sich fürchterlich rächen. Ins Zeugenschutzprogramm konnte er ihn auch schlecht nehmen, da niemand erfahren durfte, wie er Bernhard aus Bechtholds Klauen befreit hatte. Und außerdem hatte der Junge gesehen, wie Bechthold starb. Er war keinen Meter entfernt gewesen. Ihm einen plausiblen Grund für dessen Wiederauferstehung zu geben, war fast unmöglich.

_Was soll ich bloß mit ihm machen? In Deutschland ist er nicht mehr sicher. Aber vielleicht kann Joe ihn ja brauchen._

Es war schon eine verrückte Idee, aber Chris konnte sich Bernhard gut als Beobachter vorstellen. Und da Joe ihm von dem Nachwuchsmangel erzählt hatte, war das vielleicht die beste Lösung für alle.

War Chris bisher ziellos durch die Gegend gefahren, so ordnete er sich jetzt Richtung Hauptbahnhof ein. Er bezweifelte, dass Bernhard einen Ausweis hatte, um die Kontrollen auf dem Frankfurter Flughafen zu bestehen.

_Und außerdem findet Bechthold diese Spur. Das ist zu gefährlich._

"Bernhard?"

Der Junge hatte seine Jacke und Pullover abgelegt und ließ sich von Engin einen Verband anlegen.

"Hast du schon irgendwelche Pläne für die Zukunft?"

"Keine Ahnung, ich schätze, meine Lehre kann ich vergessen. Da findet man mich sofort. Ich weiß wirklich nicht, was ich jetzt tun soll."

"Ich habe eine Idee, die nichts mit dem Zeugenschutzprogramm zu tun hat. Ich habe in Paris einen Freund, der eine gut gehende Kneipe führt und mir noch einen Gefallen schuldet. Wenn ich ihn fragen würde, dann kümmert er sich um dich und vermittelt dich an Freunde weiter, so dass Bechthold dich garantiert nicht findet."

"Mein Onkel ist tot. Engin hat ihn doch eben erschossen."

Auch wenn Chris es nicht sehen konnte, er wusste trotzdem, dass Engin bei diesem Kommentar zusammengezuckt war.

Ein humorloses Grinsen erschien auf Chris' Gesicht.

"Schön wär's. Aber ich glaub's nicht. Aber Joe wird eine gute Wahl sein. Ich denke, dass er dir einen Job anbieten wird, bei dem du nicht Nein sagen kannst."

"Ich kann es nicht glauben, er muss tot sein."

Doch Bernhards Stimme zitterte.

"Selbst wenn du recht hast, die Bodyguards und Gesse wissen, dass du darin verwickelt bist und werden dich deswegen jagen."

Diesem Argument hatte Bernhard nichts entgegen zu setzen. Mit leiser Stimme akzeptierte er kurz darauf Chris' Vorschlag.

"Gut, ich mach' es. Und wie geht es jetzt weiter?"

"Wir fahren zum Hauptbahnhof und setzen dich in den nächsten Zug nach Paris. Dort wird sich Joe Dawson um dich kümmern und alles weitere veranlassen."

"Und wann sehen wir uns wieder?"

"Ich weiß es nicht. Wichtiger ist, dass wir überleben."

Langsam wurde Chris mulmig zumute, nicht nur, dass er sich auf den Verkehr konzentrieren musste und das Kribbeln in seiner Schulter anzeigte, dass der Heilungsprozess begonnen hatte, nein, jetzt steuerte alles auf eine tränenreiche Abschiedsszene zu. Und so was konnte er gar nicht ab.

"Engin, unter dem Beifahrersitz liegt ein Laptop. Hol's bitte raus und leg's auf den Sitz. Ich muss mir die Nummer von Joe raussuchen."

"Seit wann hast du denn ein Laptop? Du behauptest doch immer, dass du ein DAU bist."

Währenddessen beugte Engin sich vor und holte das Teil hervor. Ein anerkennendes Pfeifen kam aus seinen Mund, als er es aus seiner Schutzhülle nahm und feststellte, dass es sich um das neueste I-Book von Apple handelte.

Chris hatte Engins Reaktion im Rückspiegel beobachten können, da er an einer roten Ampel stand.

"Engin, du bist nicht meine Mutter und brauchst auch nicht alles zu wissen. Jetzt mach die Kiste an. Unter den Verzeichnissen findest du auch ein Telefonbuch. Das klickst du an. Und dann legst du es auf den Beifahrersitz, damit ich das Passwort eingeben kann."

"Ich kann auch das Passwort eingeben."

"Damit du mein Telefonbuch durcharbeiten kannst? Und es später gegen mich verwendest? Dafür bist du zu neugierig. Und selbst wenn ich das Passwort ändere, bezweifle ich dass du Ruhe gibt's, bevor du dich durchs nicht System gehackt hast. Vergiss es. Das Teil gebe ich dir nur, wenn ich dir gleichzeitig auf die Finger schauen kann."

Dass ihm Engin umgehend das Laptop auf den Beifahrersitz knallte, sah Chris als Bestätigung seiner Worte, wollte diese aber doch abmildern.

"Glaubst du nicht, dass du heute Nacht von mir mehr erfahren wirst, als dir lieb ist?"

"Darum geht es nicht. Warum glaubst du, dass ich mich durch deine Daten hacken würde? Vertraust du mir nicht?"

Inzwischen war die Ampel wieder auf Grün gesprungen, aber nicht lang genug, um auch Chris über die Kreuzung zu lassen.

"Doch, aber ich würde in deiner Situation auch versuchen, das Laptop zu hacken. Ich verstehe dich nur zu gut. Das einzige, was ich nicht verstehe, ist die Geduld, die du mir gegenüber aufbringst. Aber jetzt sollte ich erst mal Joe anrufen, sonst sitzt Bernhard im Zug und ich habe ihn noch nicht erreicht."

Das Telefonat mit Joe war schnell erledigt. Dieser verstand Chris' Andeutungen und erklärte sich bereit, Bernhard aufzunehmen.

Kurz darauf waren sie am Bahnhof. Natürlich war mal wieder kein Parkplatz frei. Deswegen hielt Chris in der zweiten Reihe.

Als Bernhard aussteigen wollte, hielt Chris ihn zurück.

"Ich glaube kaum, dass du in dem Aufzug in die Bahn steigen kannst. So ein Schussloch und dann noch das getrocknete Blut, da wird jeder Kontrolleur einen Panikanfall bekommen und die Bullen rufen."

Bernhard zuckte mit den Schultern.

"Und was soll ich sonst anziehen? Mein Pullover sieht eher noch schlimmer aus."

"Engin, könntest du bitte vorgehen? Im Bahnhof gibt es doch bestimmt einen fliegenden Händler, bei dem du für Bernhard was Passendes kaufen kannst. Gleichzeitig erkundigst du dich auch schon mal nach der nächsten Verbindung."

Am liebsten hätte Chris Engin gar nicht erst losgeschickt. Sein Partner hatte inzwischen einen Gesichtsausdruck, der ihm gar nicht gefiel. Chris tippte, dass es weniger um ihre kleine Auseinandersetzung wegen des Laptops ging, sondern dass sich Engin Vorwürfe machte, Bechthold getötet zu haben. Und dass er kurz davor stand, deswegen durchzudrehen. Aber bevor Chris sich um Engin kümmern konnte, musste er Bernhard in Sicherheit bringen und dazu brauchte er die Hilfe seines Partners.

Im Rückspiegel sah Chris, dass Engin nickte. Alles, was Chris im Moment für ihn tun konnte, war sich zu Engin zu drehen, ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter zu legen, als dieser aussteigen wollte und ihm aufmunternd zuzunicken.

Doch Engin schüttelte kommentarlos die Hand ab und stieg aus.

_Bitte lass Engin nicht durchdrehen. Bitte lass ihn noch die nächste halbe Stunde durchstehen._

Als Bernhard ihn ansprechen wollte, wehrte er es mit einem unwilligen Knurren ab.

Es war Chris egal, was der Junge in diesem Moment empfand. Er musste erst einmal das heutige Erlebnis überwinden. Soweit, dass er Engin ganz ruhig und gelassen gegenübertreten und ihm alles über seine und Bechtholds Unsterblichkeit erzählen konnte.

Er schloss die Augen und versuchte, sich auf sich selbst zu besinnen. Was aber mehr oder weniger unmöglich war. Es war weniger seine Schulterverletzung, die war inzwischen verheilt , teilweise war es der Straßenlärm und die ganzen Lichtreflexe, die seine Konzentration beeinträchtigten. Endlich hatte Chris es geschafft, doch lautes Hupen hinter ihm holte ihn fast sofort wieder aus der Meditation. Als er in den Rückspiegel blickte, war er fast schon wieder auf hundertachtzig. Obwohl die linke Spur frei war, wollte ein Taxifahrer, dass er den Weg freimachte.

Da war er aber bei Chris an der falschen Adresse.

_Komm nur her, mein Junge. Wenn du Ärger willst, dann kannst du ihn haben._

Doch dann realisierte Chris, dass es taktisch unklug war, wenn ihn irgendjemand mit diesen vollgebluteten Klamotten sehen würde. Jeder, der ihn und Bernhard jetzt sehen würde, würde schnellstmöglich die Polizei alarmieren.

Seufzend startete Chris den Motor und fuhr weg. Er drehte eine Ehrenrunde und stand kurz darauf wieder an derselben Stelle.

Natürlich war Engin in der Zwischenzeit zurückgekommen und seine eben schon düstere Miene hatte sich weiter verfinstert und zeigte alle Anzeichen eines bevorstehenden Orkans.

Chris kannte die Vorzeichen zu gut und wollte verhindern, dass Bernhard im Genuss eines solchen kam.

Kaum hatte Engin die Beifahrertür geöffnet, als sich Chris auch schon entschuldigte.

"Tut mir leid, aber ich musste kurz weg, bevor ein Taxifahrer die Welle machte. Ich konnte es einfach nicht zulassen, dass er einen näheren Blick in meinen Wagen warf. Alles in Ordnung mit dir?"

"Nicht wirklich. Aber für Bernhard habe ich alles erledigt."

Engin wehrte jeden weiteren Beschwichtigungsversuch von Chris mit einem Kopfschütteln ab, reichte eine Plastiktüte und einen Umschlag nach hinten.

"Die Jacke sieht zwar nicht wirklich gut aus, aber sie soll dich nur wärmen. Und im Umschlag ist dein Ticket. Du musst dich beeilen, denn der Zug fährt in zehn Minuten ab Gleis acht. "

_Dann bleibt mir die Abschiedsszene erspart._

Trotz der Verletzung tauschte Bernhard recht schnell die beiden Jacken aus.

"Danke, wie soll ich das wiedergutmachen?"

Bernhard hatte offensichtlich andere Pläne, was seinen Abgang betraf. Entsprechend bissig reagierte Chris.

"Indem du ehrlich bleibst und nicht auf die schiefe Bahn gerätst. Am besten hörst du in der ersten Zeit auf das, was Joe dir sagt. Und ansonsten, indem du mir einen tränenreichen Abschied ersparst. Ich steh nun mal nicht auf so was."

Dass selbst dieser Kommentar Engins Miene nicht aufheiterte, war für Chris ein sehr schlechtes Zeichen. Aber dann fiel ihm noch was ein.

Chris kramte kurz in seinem Mantel, holte seine Brieftasche hervor und suchte einen fünfzig Euro Schein raus. Den reichte er Bernhard rüber.

"Du bist noch einige Stunden unterwegs. Da wirst du bestimmt Hunger bekommen. Und versuch' erst gar nicht, das abzulehnen."

Bernhard hatte schon abwehrend seine Hände gehoben, ließ sie aber nach Chris' Kommentar wieder sinken.

"Du musst jetzt los, sonst verpasst du noch deinen Zug."

Endlich hatte der Junge begriffen, dass Chris wirklich einen schnellen Abschied wollte. Er legte Engin und Chris hintereinander kurz eine Hand auf die Schulter.

"Danke, aber das wollt ihr ja nicht hören. Ich hoffe, wir sehen uns irgendwann wieder."

Genauso schnell nahm er seine Hand wieder weg, öffnete die Tür, stieg aus, schloss die Tür und war innerhalb weniger Sekunden in der Menschenmenge untergetaucht.

Nachdem Chris den Jungen aus den Augen verloren hatte, wendete er sich zu Engin. Dieser hatte Bernhard nicht hinterhergestarrt, sondern blickte nach vorn.

Aber Chris bezweifelte, dass Engin irgendetwas wahrnahm.

_Schock, eindeutig. Ihm wird jetzt erst bewusst, worauf er sich eingelassen hat und was er getan hat. _

Im Moment konnte Chris ihm nicht helfen. Es gab nichts, womit er seinen Partner ablenken konnte, damit dieser aufhörte zu grübeln. Er konnte nur versuchen, Engin so schnell wie möglich in seine Wohnung zu bekommen. Dann würde er weiter sehen.


	23. Ein Geheimniss wird gelüftet

_**: Ein Geheimnis wird gelüftet**_

Wie konnte es anders sein, kaum war Chris auf der A648, da stand er auch schon im Stau.

Seine Flüche waren nicht jugendfrei und leise war er auch nicht. Doch Engin reagierte nicht darauf. Chris knipste die Innenbeleuchtung an, um seinen Partner zu beobachten. Er saß auf seinem Sitz, starrte nach vorne und kaute abwesend auf seiner Unterlippe. Chris machte das Licht aus und drehte die Musik lauter, jetzt konnte er nur hoffen, dass der Spuk so schnell wie möglich vorbei war.

Zwanzig Minuten später hatte er zwei Kilometer zurückgelegt und fuhr an zwei ineinander verkeilten PKW vorbei.

Und während der ganzen Zeit hatte Engin kein Wort gesprochen, nur vor sich hin gestarrt und als Chris ihn vorsichtig berührt hatte, hatte er dies noch nicht mal wirklich wahrgenommen.

Kurz darauf waren sie an der Abfahrt Eschborn und drei Ampeln später kamen sie bei Chris an. Der Parkplatz direkt vor der Haustür war wie immer frei und Chris war erleichtert, als er endlich den Motor abstellen konnte. Jetzt mussten sie nur noch ungesehen in seine Wohnung kommen. Das durfte aber kein Problem sein, denn seine Nachbarn neigten dazu, immer wegzuschauen.

Chris stieg aus, zog seinen Staubmantel aus und nahm alles war er noch brauchte aus dessen Taschen. Zusammen mit den Plastikfolien entsorgte er den Mantel im Müllcontainer, der nur wenige Meter entfernt stand. Wenn es hell war, würde er kontrollieren, ob Blutspuren im Auto waren.

Engin blieb während dieser Aktion regungslos sitzen. Chris ging zur Beifahrertür und öffnete sie. Er packte Engin am Arm und zog ihn mit sanfter Gewalt hinaus.

Das schien Engins Lebensgeister zu wecken. Er starrte nicht mehr verständnislos durch Chris, sondern blickte ihn an.

"Alles klar, Mann? Schaffst du es noch bis nach oben?"

"Wo sind wir? Und was ist passiert?"

"Du hast dir eine kleine Auszeit genommen und wir stehen vor meiner Haustür. Woran kannst du dich noch erinnern?"

Chris hoffte nur, dass Engin sich an die letzten Stunden erinnern konnte, wenn er das nicht konnte, dann hatte er ein größeres Problem.

"Wir waren am Bahnhof und haben Bernhard abgesetzt. Und vorher, vorher hatten wir eine kleine illegale Auseinandersetzung mit Bechthold, dabei…"

Engin brach ab, schüttelte den Kopf und ging zur Haustür.

_Schwein gehabt._

Erst als Chris die Luft langsam wieder ausatmete, merkte er, dass er sie kurz zuvor angehalten hatte.

"Dann fehlt dir ja nur die Heimfahrt und da hast du nicht viel verpasst. Jetzt komm erst mal hoch, dann reden wir weiter. Mir ist kalt."

Engin nickte nur und folgte Chris nach oben.

Sie schafften es, von den Nachbarn unbeobachtet Chris' Wohnung zu erreichen. Als Chris die Tür hinter Engin abgeschlossen und das Flurlicht angemacht hatte, hatte er das Gefühl, dass ihm ein Stein vom Herzen gefallen war.

"Oh mein Gott!"

Engins Ausruf wirkte fast schon panisch. Chris hob seinen rechten Arm, um Engin zu berühren, aber dieser wich zurück.

"Ruhig Engin, alles ist gut. Was ist los?"

Dieser zeigte mit den Fingern auf Chris und setzte zum Reden an. Stockte und schaffte es dann doch noch, die Wörter rauszupressen.

"Deine Schulter. Du hast soviel Blut verloren. Du musst zum Arzt."

_Uups, ich glaub, da hab ich was vergessen._

Chris schob seinen Partner zur Seite und ging ins Bad, um in den Spiegel zu schauen. Engin hatte recht. Wenn er nicht unsterblich wäre, dann hätte ihn der Blutverlust gewaltig geschwächt. Die rechte Seite seines Hemdes war voll mit getrocknetem Blut. Auch am Hals konnte Chris einige Flecken sehen.

"Das sieht schlimmer aus, als es wirklich ist, Engin. Ich gehe kurz unter die Dusche und dann kannst du es verarzten. Da brauchst du dir keine Sorgen zu machen."

"Und was ist, wenn du mir umkippst? Und die Verletzung muss desinfiziert werden. Du kannst nicht duschen!"

"Engin, ich hab schon Schlimmeres überstanden. Jetzt komm mit in die Küche. Während ich dusche, schüttest du uns einen Kaffee auf und danach werde ich dir einiges erklären müssen. Und jetzt brich nicht in Panik aus. Das kriegen wir schon geregelt."

Die Küche war gleichzeitig auch der wohnlichste Raum, da Chris mittlerweile einen Tisch und zwei Barhocker gekauft hatte. Er zeigte Engin kurz, wo er was finden konnte, nahm sich noch einen Energy-Drink und ging, nachdem er zur Beruhigung von Engins Nerven noch eine Oldie-CD eingeworfen hatte, ins Bad.

Chris beeilte sich mit dem Duschen. Das Blut ließ sich auch problemlos abwaschen. Als er anschließend den beschlagenen Spiegel abputzte, da fühlte er in der Schulter weder Schmerzen, noch waren anschließend irgendwelche Verletzungen oder Narben zu sehen.

_Und wenn ich mir in den nächsten Tagen die Kugel rausgepult habe, dann sieht man auch auf'm Röntgenbild nichts mehr._

Im Schlafzimmer zog er sich eine frische Jeans an und ging mit nacktem Oberkörper in die Küche.

Der Kaffee war schon durch und Engin hatte sich wohl zur Ablenkung das Computerbuch gegriffen, das Chris am morgen auf dem Küchentisch liegen gelassen hatte. Aber Chris hatte den Eindruck, dass sein Partner lediglich auf eine Seite starrte, ohne wirklich zu lesen. Engin blickte hoch, als Chris in der Tür erschien, schaute hinab auf das Buch und blickte Chris wieder an. Mit einem sehr ungläubigen Blick.

"Was geht hier ab? Ich will wissen, was los ist. Du müsstest eine ziemlich üble Schulterwunde haben. Willst du mich verarschen?"

Dabei war Engin aufgesprungen und berührte Chris' Schulter.

"Nein, ich verarsche dich nicht. Aber hinter dir in der Schublade ist ein Küchenmesser. Kannst du mir das bitte geben?"

Engin war wohl zu sehr aus seinem Konzept gebracht, denn er suchte Chris ein Messer raus, ohne Fragen zu stellen. Währenddessen hatte sich Chris eine Küchenrolle genommen und sie auf den Tisch gelegt. Das Messer nahm er an sich.

"Danke. Und jetzt schau dir ganz genau meine linke Hand an. Ich werd's nur einmal machen. 'kay?"

"Ich weiß zwar nicht, was du vorhast, aber schlimmer kann es nicht mehr kommen. Ja, ich schau zu."

Bevor Engin irgendetwas unternehmen konnte, zog Chris das Messer mit voller Kraft durch seinen linken Handballen. Dass das Blut nicht herausspritzte, war alles.

Auch wenn Chris inzwischen sehr viel Erfahrung mit Verletzungen jeglicher Art gemacht und eben erst den Treffer in der Schulter verarbeitet hatte... Es tat weh und er musste einen Aufschrei unterdrücken.

"Chris! Verdammt! Was soll das?"

"Halt die Klappe und schau hin. Dann wirst du's kapieren."

Die Worte konnte Chris nur rauspressen. Mit seiner Rechten hielt er die verletzte Hand direkt über die Küchenrolle, damit sie das Blut aufsaugte. Schließlich sollte das nicht in einer Putzaktion enden. Er ärgerte sich, keine Schüssel genommen zu haben.

Engin brauchte zum Hinschauen keine Aufforderung. Chris hatte den Eindruck, dass die Verletzung eine morbide Faszination auf ihn auswirkte. Und als die erste kleine blaue Energiezunge den einsetzenden Heilungsprozess zeigte, keuchte Engin entsetzt auf. Zwei Minuten später war die Wunde verheilt und das Spektakel vorbei.

Chris sah direkt in Engins Augen. Diese waren ungläubig geweitet und starrten immer noch auf Chris' Hand.

"Was soll das? Was für eine Show ziehst du jetzt ab?"

"Das, was du gerade gesehen hast, ist keine Show. Meine Verletzungen heilen so schnell. Egal, wo's mich erwischt."

Engin packte Chris' Hand und untersuchte sie, konnte aber außer dem Blut weder eine Verletzung, noch irgendeinen Trick entdecken. Er ließ die Hand los und Chris konnte seinen misstrauischen Blick fast schon spüren. Dann antwortete Engin.

"Klar, ich jag' dir 'ne Kugel ins Herz und zwanzig Minuten später stehst du quicklebendig wieder auf."

"Dafür brauch' ich zwei Stunden."

"Bitte?"

Mit dieser Information hatte Engin garantiert nicht gerechnet. Aber was sollte Chris anderes sagen? Schließlich wollte sein Partner die Wahrheit wissen.

"Wenn du willst, kannst du nach unten gehen, dir deine Dienstwaffe holen und mich damit töten. Wenn du anschließend etwas über zwei Stunden wartest, dann wirst du mir beim Aufwachen zusehen können. Aber das ist mit Schmerzen verbunden, die ich eigentlich vermeiden will."

Währenddessen holte Chris aus dem Eisfach eine Flasche hochprozentigen Rums und kippte einen guten Schuss in Engins Kaffee.

"Trink das. Ist zwar nicht so gut wie'n richtiger Grog, aber du brauchst das jetzt."

"Nein, ich will wissen, was für ein Spielchen du mit mir treibst. Das kann doch einfach nicht wahr sein!"

_Und gleich ruft er die Jungs mit der Zwangsjacke._

Doch Engin tat nichts dergleichen. Er stand auf und lief unruhig auf und ab.

"Das ist einfach zu viel. Erst töte ich einen Menschen und jetzt erzählst du mir, dass du nicht sterben kannst. Verdammt noch mal! Bin ich jetzt reif für die Klapsmühle?"

"Nein, das bist du nicht. Was meinst du, wie ich mich fühlte, als ich vor zwei Jahren in San Francisco in einer Leichenhalle aufgewacht bin."

Engin stoppte seine Wanderung und blickte Chris entgeistert an. Dieser erwiderte den Blick.

"Du bist was?"

"Auf der Jagd nach einem Taschendieb niedergestochen worden und gestorben. Amanda hat mich aus der Leichenhalle geholt und mir empfohlen, alle Brücken abzubrechen, doch ich wollte wieder zurück zu Eddie und war nicht bereit, ihn aufzugeben. Hätte ich damals auf sie gehört, dann säße ich jetzt nicht vor diesem Scherbenhaufen."

Bei der Erwähnung von Amanda hatte Engin den Kopf geschüttelt und seine Wanderung wieder aufgenommen.

"Und was soll mir das jetzt sagen?"

"Engin", Chris hatte es satt, seinen Partner bei seiner Wanderung zu beobachten. Er stand auf und nahm Engin in seine Arme und schaute ihm tief in die Augen.

_Irgendwie muss er doch begreifen, dass ich es ernst meine. Ich muss ihn überzeugen._

Chris vermutete, dass Engin einfach nicht aufnahmefähig war, weil in seinem Gehirn wahrscheinlich immer wieder die Szene ablief, in der er den tödlichen Schuss abgegeben hatte. Und bevor Engin nicht von dieser Last befreit war, konnte er auch alles andere nicht akzeptieren.

"Du hast heute keinen Mord begangen. Bechthold ist auch ein Unsterblicher. Genauso wie Amanda und ich. Du hast ihn nur recht schmerzhaft außer Gefecht gesetzt. Und auch das nur für ein paar Stunden."

"Ach, ja?"

Engins Miene war nicht mehr ganz so abwehrend, sie war eher zweifelnd. Chris ließ ihn nicht los und redete weiter.

"Warte nur ab. Ich wette mit dir, dass ich irgendwann in der Nacht einen Anruf von Carola bekomme, dass Bechthold zu Hause aufgetaucht ist und dass sie ihn wieder observieren. "

"Aber die Bodyguards haben doch seine Leiche gefunden und seine Wiederauferstehung wird echt gruselig gewesen sein…"

"Stimmt, genau so wie ich dir jetzt mein Geheimnis erzählt habe, wird er auch nicht drum herum kommen, andere einzuweihen. Es kann sein, das Gesse schon vorher über sein kleines Geheimnis informiert war. Auch denke ich, dass Bechthold die beiden Bodyguards für ersetzlich hält und sie beseitigen wird."

Als Chris Engins zustimmendes Nicken sah, ließ er seinen Partner los, trat aber nicht zurück, sondern redete weiter.

"Ich bezweifle, dass er bereit ist, seine Rolle als Mafiaboss jetzt schon aufzugeben. Der giert nach Macht. Und da wir sonst einen Mord an der Backe hätten, vertraut er darauf, dass wir dicht halten."

"Woher weißt du das? Dass Bechthold unsterblich ist?"

Jetzt suchte Engin den Körperkontakt, als ob er sich an Chris festhalten wollte. Und Chris gab ihm den Halt.

"Wir können uns spüren. Wann immer ein anderer einen gewissen Sicherheitsabstand unterschreitet, dann geht in meinem Kopf eine Alarmanlage los."

"Ach, deine Migräne?"

Chris lachte kurz und humorlos auf.

"Genau die. Bechthold soll glauben, dass ich weder von der Unsterblichkeit noch von dem Spiel eine Ahnung habe."

Auf Engins ungläubigen Blick setzte er noch eine Erklärung hinzu.

"Leider ist es so, dass ein Unsterblicher einen anderen Unsterblichen töten kann. Einfach ist es nicht, aber Bechthold kann mir einen endgültigen Tod bereiten. Wenn du willst, dann erklär ich dir, wie's geht. Und solange er glaubt, dass ich in der Hinsicht absolut unerfahren bin, habe ich einige Asse im Ärmel. Ich habe dann gute Chancen, ihn zu besiegen und zu töten."

Ein bitteres Lachen begleitete Chris' Worte. Schließlich erklärte er gerade Engin, dass er Bechthold wirklich ermorden wollte.

"Ich will gar nicht wissen, wie ihr euch tötet, mir ist jetzt schon schlecht. Aber warum? Warum willst du ihn töten?"

"So ist es nun mal bei den Unsterblichen. Wie ich es dir schon gesagt habe. ‚Es kann nur Einen geben.' Wir bringen uns gegenseitig um, bis nur noch einer übrig bleibt. Und der gewinnt angeblich den Preis des Spiels. Ironischerweise kennt niemand den Preis."

Jetzt löste sich Chris von Engin, wanderte einmal durch den Raum und presste dann seine Finger in die Stuhllehne.

"Ich will diesen gottverdammten Preis nicht. Ich will noch nicht einmal unsterblich sein. Und kämpfen will ich auch nicht. Aber wenn ich überleben will, dann habe ich keine andere Wahl. Ich muss töten können, um zu leben. Wie ich das hasse. Und dabei bin ich eine Gefahr für alle, die mir wichtig sind, denn ich werde dadurch erpressbar. Du hast ja gesehen, was Bechthold mit Bernhard angestellt hat."

"Deswegen hast du dich in den letzten Monaten so abgekapselt?"

"Ja, wie soll ich weiterleben, wenn einem von euch etwas passiert?"

"Aber eins versteh ich nicht. Du sagst, dass ihr euch gegenseitig jagt. Was für eine Rolle spielt dann Amanda? Ich habe sie zwar nur einmal gesehen, aber ihr scheint doch Freunde zu sein. Sie ist doch auch unsterblich. Oder etwa nicht?"

"Doch, ist sie. Mehr noch. Sie ist meine Lehrerin. Sie hat mir alles beigebracht, was ich zum Überleben brauche. Und ansonsten spielt sie nicht mit. Sie würde niemals von sich aus einen Kampf beginnen. Nur wer sie herausfordert, der hat ein Problem, denn sie ist verdammt gut."

"Seit wann weißt du eigentlich, dass du unsterblich bist? Und was bedeutet das genau?"

Chris ließ die Stuhllehne los und setzte sich hin. Der Kaffee stand noch immer unangerührt auf seinem Platz. Auch wenn er inzwischen fast kalt war, es war besser als nichts.

Zumal Engins Fragen Chris zeigten, dass er anfing, die Story zu glauben.

"Komm setz dich. Ich werde dir alle Fragen beantworten. Und wie ich dich kenne, wird das noch Stunden dauern."

Engin setzte sich zu ihm, roch an seinem Kaffee-Rum-Gemisch und trank einen Schluck. Dabei verzog er sein Gesicht zu einer angeekelten Miene.

"Da hast du wahrscheinlich recht. Aber ich will es jetzt wissen. Egal, wie lange es dauert."

Auch Chris leerte seine Tasse und holte sich dann heißen Nachschub. Und füllte auch Engins Tasse wieder auf.

"Ich weiß leider auch nicht alles, schließlich bin ich noch nicht allzu lange dabei, aber alles fing mit einem unangenehmen Erwachen in einem Leichenschauhaus in San Francisco an…"

Zwei Stunden später schienen Engin die Fragen ausgegangen zu sein. Chris hatte sie ihm beantwortet. Bis auf die Sachen, die er nicht als sein Geheimnis betrachtete. So schwieg er sich über die Beobachter aus und vergaß auch zu erwähnen, dass Eddies neuer Freund ein Unsterblicher war.

Chris beobachtete, wie sein Partner mit seiner Kaffeetasse spielte und irgendwie versuchte, die ganzen Informationen zu verarbeiten.

Ein leises Knurren erinnerte Chris daran, dass nicht nur er hungrig war, sondern auch Engin. Er stand auf ging zum Kühlfach, nahm zwei Fertigpizzen heraus und schob sie in den Backofen. Dann deckte er den Tisch. Engin hatte ihn in den letzten beiden Stunden nicht aus den Augen gelassen und beobachtete auch jetzt seine Bewegungen. Chris konnte seinen Blick fast schon spüren.

Als Chris Gläser hinstellte, stellte Engin doch noch eine Frage.

"Und? Wie geht es weiter?"

Chris wusste ganz genau, dass sein Partner nicht die nähere Zukunft meinte, doch es war einfach zu verlockend, ihn hinzuhalten.

"Erst mal essen wir was und dann übernachtest du bei mir. In dem Zustand lass ich dich nicht nach Hause. Und morgen früh erscheinen wir ziemlich verkatert auf der Arbeit und niemand wird uns irgendwelche Fragen stellen."

Wie erwartet erschien der Hauch eines Lächelns auf Engins Gesicht und er schüttelte den Kopf.

"Das meine ich nicht. Ich meine dein Leben überhaupt. Und was ist mit Eddie?"

_Hast du keine anderen Probleme? Warum interessiert es dich so sehr?_

Chris stellte die Gläser ab.

"Damit gibst du wohl nie Ruhe?"

Engin schüttelte den Kopf.

"Ich weiß, wie glücklich ihr wart. Ich verstehe nicht, wieso du Eddie damals nicht die Entscheidung überlassen hast."

"Ich war ein blutiger Anfänger und hätte es mir nie verziehen, wenn Eddie etwas zugestoßen wäre. Besser sicher auf Abstand als tot."

"Ein Anfänger bist du jetzt aber nicht mehr…"

Nein, er war wirklich kein Anfänger mehr, aber Chris kannte all seine Schwächen besser als jeder Gegner.

"Toll, ich habe gerade mal ein Jahr Training hinter mir. Und meine Gegner hatten Jahrhunderte Zeit gehabt. Ich bin immer noch ein Frischling. Da kannst du sagen, was du willst. Zudem habe ich noch keinen wirklichen Kampf gehabt. Ich weiß noch nicht mal, ob ich wirklich töten kann!"

Obwohl die Pizzen noch lange nicht gar waren, hockte Chris sich hin und blickte in den Ofen.

"Vielleicht ist Bechthold deswegen bei mir zu einer fixen Idee geworden. Denn der Arsch ist gut, verdammt gut, und wenn ich ihn besiege, dann habe ich mir selbst bewiesen, dass ich gut genug bin, um Eddie zu beschützen."

"Und wenn du verlierst?"

_Die Stimme in meinem Kopf fragt das auch immer._

Leise antwortete Chris.

"Daran denke ich nicht. Ich werde nicht verlieren… Möchtest du Wein zur Pizza?"

"Versuch nicht, das Thema zu wechseln. Ich nehm' 'nen roten. Was ist mit Eddie?"

"Wenn ich Bechthold besiegt habe, werde ich zu Eddie gehen und ihm alles erklären. Ob er mich dann noch will, ist seine Entscheidung. Aber ich wünsche es mir so sehr."

Chris stand auf und holte eine Flasche aus dem Weinregal. Es war besser, als Engins Blick zu begegnen.

"Wenn er nein sagt, dann statte ich ihm einen Besuch ab und prügle Verstand in seine Birne."

Da musste Chris lachen.

"Du gegen Eddie? Keine Chance, der ist zu gut für dich."

"Kommt ja auf einen Versuch an. Aber du hast einen schweren Stand. Du hast ihn so erfolgreich vertrieben, dass er in einer festen Beziehung ist."

Über seinen Deal mit Thomas schwieg Chris, das ging Engin auch nichts an.

"Ich weiß, trotzdem geb' ich die Hoffnung nicht auf."

Den Korken zog Chris mit einem leisen ‚Plopp' aus der Flasche, dann ging er zu seinem Partner und schüttete ihm ein Glas ein. Wortlos prosteten sie sich zu.

Die Ruhe hielt nicht lange. Beim Essen vermieden sie das Thema Unsterblichkeit, stattdessen berieten sie, wie sie ohne Bernhard als Kronzeugen weiterarbeiten konnten. Gleichzeitig machte Engin Chris klar, dass er mit Bechthold machen konnte, was er wollte, solange es nicht die restliche Ermittlung gefährdete. Engin wollte die gesamte Führungsriege haben.

Das konnte Chris leicht versprechen. Sie kamen zu der Entscheidung, dass Bernhards Verschwinden überhaupt keinen Einfluss auf die Ermittlungen und wahrscheinlich nur wenig Einfluss auf das Gerichtsverfahren haben würde. Schließlich sollte er nur gegen Bechthold aussagen.

Und wenn die Kripo, die das Verschwinden des Jungen untersuchen würde, keine Spuren von ihm fanden, dann würde es in der Verhandlung bestimmt negative Auswirkungen auf Bechtholds Urteil haben, falls dieser dann noch lebte.

Vorausgesetzt sie fanden keinen Hinweis, dass Chris und Engin für Bernhards Untertauchen verantwortlich waren. Falls die Jungs von der Kripo gut waren, dann würden sie herausfinden, dass Chris nach dem ‚Unfall' Bernhards Handy erreicht hatte. Deswegen arbeiteten Chris und Engin an einer Erklärung.

Und zwischendurch fielen Engin immer noch einige Fragen ein, die Chris beantwortete.

Um drei Uhr morgens waren drei Weinflaschen geleert und der Schlachtplan stand in den Grundzügen, als Chris' Handy bimmelte. Er schaute aufs Display und nahm ab.

"Hallo Carola! Du solltest doch längst Feierabend haben."

"Habe ich, ich liege gerade gemütlich im Bett und hoffe, dass der Lütte nicht aufgewacht ist, als mein Handy klingelte. Und du wolltest dich besaufen und ins Bett gehen. Was ist aus deinem Plan geworden?"

"Besoffen bin ich noch nicht ganz. Engin hat mir immer alles weg getrunken. Aber du hast doch bestimmt einen triftigen Grund, bei mir um die Uhrzeit anzurufen."

"Reicht es, wenn ich dir sage, dass ich mir Sorgen gemacht habe? Ich kenn' euch doch."

Hatte Carola am frühen Abend nur Andeutungen gemacht, so war es nun mehr als deutlich, dass sie vermutete, dass Chris und Engin ohne rechtliche Absicherung gearbeitet hatten. Doch Chris würde ihr auch keine Auskunft geben. Es war schon schlimm genug, dass Engin Bescheid wusste.

"Du bist zwar sehr fürsorglich, aber so schlimm bist du nun auch nicht. Wer hat dich angerufen? Ist Bechthold aufgetaucht?"

"Ja, vor zwanzig Minuten ist er mit Gesse zu Hause aufgeschlagen. Ohne seine Gorillas. Schneider hat mich deswegen angerufen und gemeint, dass ich jetzt doch besser schlafen könnte."

_Zwei Probleme weniger. Bin gespannt, wo Bechthold sie entsorgt hat._

"Schön, dass er wieder da ist. Hattest du eigentlich die Nobel-Puffs überprüfen lassen, ob er vielleicht dort ein Schäferstündchen hatte?"

"Mike hatte das auch schon vorgeschlagen, als er aus dem Meeting kam, aber wir haben dafür nicht genügend Leute gehabt. Wir haben nur ein Team die Parkplätze vor den Bordellen absuchen lassen, ob sein Wagen irgendwo stand. Aber Fehlanzeige."

"Und was ist mit Bernhard Neuendorf? Hat er sich bei dir gemeldet? Ich hab noch einige Male versucht, ihn zu erreichen. Einmal hatte ich ein Rauschen in der Leitung und ich dachte, da wäre was, aber Fehlanzeige. Und sonst hatte ich nur die Mailbox dran."

Diese Erklärung wollten Chris und Engin auch der Kripo präsentieren. Vorausgesetzt Carola würde sie ohne Kommentar schlucken. Wenn nicht, dann hatten sie ein Problem. Doch Carola schöpfte keinen Verdacht.

"Tut mir leid, Chris. Die Spurensicherung ist noch dran, aber du weißt ja aus eigener Erfahrung, wie es läuft. Das ist jetzt ein Fall für die Kripo und wenn wir zu oft anrufen, dann blocken die ab. Aber das BKA wird schon genug Dampf machen, da zwei von ihren Leuten verletzt wurden. Mike will eine seiner Quellen anzapfen, aber vor morgen früh hat er auch keine Infos."

"Scheiße, ich hasse es, auf irgendwelche Ergebnisse zu warten und mich mit Brosamen abspeisen zu lassen. Aber lass uns aufhören. Ich will die Weinflasche noch leeren und muss Engin noch ins Bett bringen."

Chris kannte Carola gut genug, um genau diese Formulierung zu wählen. Schließlich wollte er sie ablenken.

"Läuft da etwas, von dem ich noch nichts weiß?"

"Sicher. Ich hab noch 'ne heiße Nacht vor mir."

Doch Engins empörtes Gebrüll "Carola, glaub ihm kein Wort" konnte diese bestimmt auch am anderen Ende der Leitung verstehen. Und zog daraus ihre eigenen Schlüsse.

"Ihr seid ja wirklich betrunken. Trinkt aus und geht ins Bett. Wir sehen uns um zehn. Dann ist die nächste Besprechung angesagt."

"Oh Scheiße! Die habe ich ganz vergessen. Danke. Bis später."

"Schlaft gut. Ich bring euch zum Frühstück was gegen den Kater mit."

Bevor Chris noch etwas sagen konnte, legte Carola auf. Nachdenklich nahm er die Weinflasche und die Gläser.

"Fühlt man sich immer so beschissen?"

"Bitte?"

Chris wusste jetzt wirklich nicht, was Engin meinte.

"Ich habe weder das ganze Gespräch mitbekommen, noch habe ich sie mit meinem Zwischenruf angelogen. Aber ich fühle mich absolut mies."

Mit einem Schluck leerte Chris sein Glas, nahm auch Engins Glas, stellte beide in die Spüle und fing mit dem Abwasch an. Nach einigen Minuten des Schweigens nahm Chris den Faden wieder auf.

"Du bist nicht der einzige, der sich so mies fühlt. Frag mich mal. Aber je weniger von meinem Geheimnis wissen, umso besser."

Bevor Chris mit dem Spülen fertig war und sich ein Handtuch zum Abtrocknen nahm, stand Engin auf und half ihm.

"Aber wieso? Was ist daran so schlimm, wenn auch Mike und Carola erfahren würden, dass du… du…"

"Unsterblich, unverletzbar, fast schon ein Supermann bin? Oder was wolltest du sagen? Das ist doch gerade das Problem. Je mehr Leute es erfahren, um so eher besteht die Gefahr, dass einer eifersüchtig, neidisch, wie auch immer wird. Was passiert dann? Und was meinst du, was passiert, wenn erst die Wissenschaftler auf mich aufmerksam werden und mich als Versuchskaninchen benutzen?"

_Die wollen doch auch ewig leben, und werden mit mir die hässlichsten Experimente anstellen._

"Daran habe ich noch gar nicht gedacht. Ist das denn schon mal passiert?"

"Naja, angeblich soll die Geschichte von Frankenstein auf Experimenten mit einem Unsterblichen basieren. Allerdings ist laut Amanda alles stark verfremdet worden."

Die Küche war jetzt wieder sauber und aufgeräumt und Chris nahm Engin das Handtuch aus den Fingern.

"Und jetzt ist Schluss. Wir müssen noch einige Stunden schlafen. Wenn wir um neun Uhr im Büro sein wollen, dann bekommen wir wenigstens noch vier Stunden Schlaf."

Engin schien noch an dem letzten Brocken zu kauen, den Chris ihm serviert hatte, denn er nickte abwesend. Er sagte auch nichts, als Chris ihm im Wohnzimmer aus zwei Matten ein Bett machte.

Als Engin kurz darauf in seinem Bett lag, schaute Chris noch einmal ins Wohnzimmer. Das Licht war noch an und sein Partner starrte an die Decke.

"Es hilfst nichts, wenn du dir den Kopf über meine Probleme zerbrichst. Ich denke schon zu viel darüber nach."

"Ich frage mich nur, warum ich dich dazu gedrängt habe, mir alles zu erzählen. Denn mit so einem Geheimnis habe ich nicht gerechnet. Du hast mir eine große Bürde aufgehalst."

"Jetzt weißt du wenigstens, warum ich so gezögert habe. Aber ich bin mir sicher, dass du mein Vertrauen nicht enttäuschen wirst… Ganz sicher. Und jetzt schlaf. Wir werden nachher schon schlimm genug aussehen."

"Nacht Chris!"

"Nacht Engin."

Chris machte das Licht aus, bevor er das Wohnzimmer verließ, und schloss auch leise die Tür.

In seinem Bett wälzte er sich von einer Seite auf die andere, bis das Klingeln des Weckers ihn erlöste.


	24. Die Herausforderung

_**Die Herausforderung**_

_**Frankfurt, 11. Januar 2005**_

Die vergangene Woche war genauso hektisch verlaufen, wie Chris es befürchtet hatte. Wenn er irgendwann zwischen neun und zehn Uhr abends Feierabend machte, dann war es zu spät, um noch ins Center zu gehen. Und das, wo er eigentlich auf jede Trainingsstunde angewiesen war. Um wenigstens noch etwas zu trainieren, schränkte er sein Lauftraining ein und konzentrierte sich auf den Schwertkampf. Er wiederholte alle Tricks, die ihm Adam beigebracht hatte. Besonders die Kombination rechte Hand Schwert, linke Hand Messer übte er verbissen. Auch wenn er immer noch Probleme hatte, synchron zu arbeiten, irgendwann musste er Erfolg haben.

Neben den ganzen Koordinierungsarbeiten im Büro war da auch noch Helen. Helen, die garantiert dann in sein Zimmer kam – natürlich ohne anzuklopfen –, wenn Chris es garantiert nicht gebrauchen konnte. Eigentlich hatte er gedacht, dass seit dem letzten Gespräch die Fronten geklärt waren. Aber Helen war da wohl anderer Ansicht. Immer hatte sie irgendeine ganz wichtige, unheimlich dringende Sache, bei der Chris sofort seinen Kram stehen und liegen lassen musste, um ihr zu helfen. Dabei hätten Engin, Mike, Kallenbach, Carola oder Deichsel genauso gut helfen können, aber nein, immer hielt sie Chris auf. Er wusste ganz genau, dass Helen dies nur machte, um ihn zu sehen und mit ihm zur reden. Sie wollte von ihm mehr als Freundschaft, ihre Kommentare waren eindeutig genug.

Aber Chris wollte nicht. Gut, gegen eine nette Nacht mit Helen hätte er nichts einzuwenden gehabt, aber da sie auf eine Beziehung aus war…

_Zu viele Komplikationen und zu viel Stress. Ich habe dafür keine Zeit und wenn ich wegen Eddie mit ihr Schluss mache, würde sie mir das – zu Recht - nie verzeihen._

Chris fing an, Helen zu meiden; wann immer er die Möglichkeit hatte, wimmelte er sie ab und schickte sie mit ihren Fragen zu den Kollegen. Und wurde dabei immer gereizter. Dies fiel natürlich auf. Engin schüttelte nur den Kopf, wenn Chris Helen erfolgreich abgewimmelt hatte und anschließend genervt die Augen verdrehte. Doch von Mike und Carola bekam Chris einige sehr eindeutige Kommentare zu hören.

Aber besser dies, als dass sie wegen Bernhard Verdacht geschöpft hätten. Das war aber nicht der Fall. Sogar die Kripo hatte sich an Bechtholds Fersen geheftet. Er war ihr Hauptverdächtiger bei Bernhards mysteriösem Verschwinden. Nicht nur, dass Bechthold urplötzlich einen neuen Wagen hatte und den alten als gestohlen meldete. Natürlich bevor die Spurensuche den Mercedes hatte untersuchen können. Den Jungs von der Konkurrenz war auch aufgefallen, dass Bechthold zwei neue Leibwächter hatte, und sie stellten nun berechtigter Weise die Frage, ob Bernhards Verschwinden, der Diebstahl des Autos, die fristlose Kündigung der Gorillas und die Tatsache, dass Bernhards Gemüsegeschäft große Gewinne machte, in einem Zusammenhang stehen würden. Die Kripo war wirklich nah dran an Bechthold. Allerdings nicht so sehr, wie sie wollten, dem hatte Chris mit einem dezenten Hinweis auf eine internationale Aktion Ende Januar – geplant war der 26. - einen Riegel vorgeschoben.

Einzig der Sonntagabend war für Chris ein kleiner Lichtblick gewesen. Er war zwar auch am Wochenende im Büro gewesen, aber nicht ganz so lang wie die anderen Tage. Und Sonntagabend war Thomas zum ersten Mal seit Weihnachten auf einen Kaffee vorbeigekommen. Er hatte Chris nicht nur die Kugel aus der Schulter geholt, sondern ihn auch noch mit dem neuesten Tratsch und Klatsch aus Eddies Umfeld versorgt. Und so ganz nebenbei hatte Thomas erzählt, dass er den Heiligen Abend nicht mit Eddie verbracht hatte, weil sie sich wegen einer Kleinigkeit gestritten hatten. Thomas äußerte die Vermutung, dass es wohl eher daran lag, dass Eddie wohl an diesem Feiertag zu viele Erinnerungen mit Chris verknüpfte und deswegen einen Grund gesucht hatte, ihn, Thomas, zu vertreiben. So sehr sich Thomas auch bemühte, Chris hörte heraus, dass es ihn geschmerzt hatte. Deswegen verschwieg Chris auch den tatsächlichen Ablauf des Weihnachtsabends. Er wollte Thomas nicht noch mehr verletzen. Es musste für Thomas schlimm genug sein, dass er Eddie liebte, aber nicht sein Herz besaß. Und trösten konnte er Thomas nicht. Wie auch, wenn er derjenige war, den Eddie liebte.

Chris wusste nicht genau, ob er sich als Thomas' Freund bezeichnen konnte. Chris mochte den anderen Unsterblichen. Und dieser hatte in den letzten Wochen seine misstrauisch-ablehnende Haltung abgelegt und war richtiggehend offen geworden.

_Es ist ein Anfang, vielleicht werden wir irgendwann Freunde. Ich mag ihn und seinen Humor._

Thomas schien das ähnlich zu sehen, sonst würde er nicht einfach so vorbei kommen. Auch wenn er immer betonte, dass er dies nur tat, weil Chris' Wohnung auf heiligem Boden lag und er so sicher war.

Heute Abend war Chris mit Engin verabredet. In einem Nobelrestaurant. Schließlich wollte Engin unbedingt seine Wettschuld begleichen. Chris vermutete, dass sein Partner eine Möglichkeit suchte, mit ihm in Ruhe zu reden. Seit jener Nacht war die Arbeit über sie eingestürzt und hatte ihnen keine Möglichkeit zu einem privaten Gespräch gelassen. Selbst wenn sie in ihrem Büro waren, konnte jeden Moment Helen hereinplatzen.

Engin hatte sich seit der Konfrontation mit Bechthold verändert. Er war stiller geworden, in sich gekehrt und sagte nicht mehr das, was er gerade dachte.

_Er ist erwachsen geworden. Fehlt nur noch, dass er graue Haare bekommt._

Um Engins Mundwinkel hatte sich in dieser Woche eine neue Falte eingegraben. Sie ließ ihn reifer und härter erscheinen.

Ob diese Veränderung an der Tatsache lag, dass Engin gemerkt hatte, dass er in der Lage war zu töten, oder ob Chris' Geheimnis auf ihm lastete, konnte Chris noch nicht beurteilen. Eigentlich sollte es ihm egal sein. Und doch, irgendwie war Engin für ihn – genauso wie Eddie – seine Familie und er sorgte sich um ihn.

_Ich habe ein Helfersyndrom. Wenn ich Amanda noch mal sehe und sie's merkt, wird sie mich mit MacLeod vergleichen._

Wie Engin so kurzfristig eine Tischreservierung für das ‚Dorade' bekommen hatte, war Chris schleierhaft. Der Laden war nicht nur für seine hervorragenden Fischgerichte, sondern auch für seine langen Reservierungslisten bekannt.

Sie machten um sieben Uhr Feierabend und fuhren gemeinsam hin.

In der Gartenstraße gab es auch noch einen freien Parkplatz. So brauchten sie nicht weit zu laufen.

So schön das Restaurant auch war, Chris hasste inzwischen Gebäude mit großen Fensterfronten. Besonders wenn es dunkel war, kam er sich vor wie auf einem Präsentierteller. Als der Kellner ihm auch noch einen Platz am Fenster zuweisen wollte, da war Chris in Versuchung, sich wieder umzudrehen und zu gehen. Doch Engin zuliebe beherrschte er sich und bat um einen Platz im hinteren Teil des Restaurants, den sie auch anstandslos bekamen.

Der Tisch war zwar nur drei Tischreihen von der Fensterfront entfernt, aber Chris wurde nicht mehr sofort von außen gesehen und er hatte zwei Wände im Rücken. Engin hatte die Aktion beobachtet, aber erst, als sie Platz genommen hatten, sagte er etwas dazu.

"Du bist schon ein wenig paranoid?"

"Wundert dich das?"

Da schüttelte Engin nur den Kopf und nahm seine Speisekarte.

"Inzwischen nicht mehr, aber ‚Du-weißt-schon-wer' spürt dich trotzdem noch, wenn er hier auftauchen sollte."

Dieser Kommentar zauberte ein Grinsen auf Chris' Lippen. Das war trotz allem typisch für seinen Partner. Und leider war der Vergleich noch nicht einmal unpassend.

"Stimmt, aber hier hat er Probleme, seine Gorillas auf mich zu hetzen. Ich sitze nicht mehr auf dem Präsentierteller, wie weiter vorne."

"Klar, aber glaubst du, dass ihn das wirklich hindern würde? Was meinst du, wie morgen die Schlagzeile aussehen würde, wenn er meint, hier und jetzt zuschlagen zu müssen?"

Auch Chris hatte seine Speisekarte aufgeklappt, er wusste genau wie Engin, was die ‚Bild' am nächsten Tag schreiben würde.

"Anschlag auf ein Restaurant. Unter den Toten auch zwei Zollbeamte. Durch die Wucht der Explosion wurden die Leichen verstümmelt. War es ein Anschlag der Schutzgeldmafia? … Und dabei bräuchten wir noch nicht mal ein Ministerium, das einen Gedächtniszauber anwendet."

Chris stockte, da der Kellner an ihren Tisch kam. Diese makabere Unterhaltung war nicht für fremde Ohren bestimmt. Der allgemeine Geräuschpegel hatte bisher verhindert, dass die Nachbartische ihre fast schon gemurmelte Unterhaltung mitbekam.

"Haben Sie sich schon für ein Getränk entschieden? Wir haben einige exzellente Weine, die ich Ihnen sehr empfehlen kann."

Chris legte die Speisekarte beiseite und nahm die Weinkarte.

"Was meinst du, Engin? Sollen wir uns eine Flasche teilen? Wenn ich die Fischkarte so sehe, dann habe ich Lust auf einen Weißwein."

Auch Engin nahm die Weinkarte und studierte die verschiedenen Sorten.

"Und an welchen hättest du gedacht?"

"So die Ahnung hab ich auch nicht, aber der Assyrtiko von 2002 hört sich gut an. Können Sie den empfehlen?"

Damit wandte Chris sich an den Kellner.

"Ja, sehr sogar. Der Assyrtiko ist ein griechischer Wein, hat einen frischen Geschmack mit einer feinen Säure und sein Aroma ist sehr fruchtig."

_Du hast wohl die Weinkarte auswendig gelernt. Lesen, was unter dem Wein steht, kann ich auch. _

Auch Engin hatte gemerkt, dass der Kellner nicht wirklich Ahnung hatte. Doch er stimmte Chris' Auswahl zu.

"Das hört sich gut an. Den nehmen wir."

Mit einem Senken des Kopfes akzeptierte der Kellner ihre Bestellung.

"Wünschen Sie auch noch einen Aperitif?"

"Nein, und wir bestellen, wenn Sie uns den Wein bringen."

"Wie Sie wünschen."

Engin wartete, bis der Ober sie nicht mehr hören konnte.

"Wow, was für eine Weinkenntnis! Ich bin beeindruckt."

Die Ironie triefte aus jedem einzelnen Wort.

"Du hast den Laden ausgesucht, nicht ich."

Dabei griff Chris wieder zur Speisekarte und versuchte, sich für ein Gericht zu entscheiden, was bei der Auswahl gar nicht so einfach war.

"Deswegen kann ich auch darüber lästern. Aber das Essen ist wirklich fantastisch."

Sie unterhielten sich einige Minuten über das für und wider der einzelnen Gerichte, bis der Kellner mit dem Wein zurückkam und ihre Bestellung aufnahm. Natürlich mussten Engin den Wein kosten, bevor ihre Gläser gefüllt wurden.

Als der Kellner wieder weg war, trank Chris einen Schluck und genoss die harmonische Atmosphäre. Er hatte das vermisst.

"Ich habe über unser letztes Gespräch nachgedacht."

_Das war's mit dem Frieden und der Harmonie. Konnte er nicht bis nach dem Essen warten?_

"Ja… Muss ich mir jetzt Sorgen machen?"

Der Seufzer war zwar ein klein wenig übertrieben, aber das Ergebnis war es wert. Engins Lippen kräuselten sich zu einem Lächeln.

"Jetzt lass mal deine Ironie. Die wirkt bei mir nicht mehr. Das müsstest du doch inzwischen wissen."

"Ich weiß, aber ein Versuch war's wert."

"Nicht bei mir. Damit kannst du vielleicht Amanda oder diesen Joe Dawson beeindrucken, aber mich nicht."

_Was will er jetzt noch wissen? Ich hab ihm schon mehr erzählt als ich eigentlich wollte._

Engin schien zu merken, dass Chris allein die Erwähnung dieser Namen Bauchschmerzen bereitete.

"Beruhig' dich und deinen Magen. Ich werd' dich nicht vor dem Essen nerven. Schließlich will ich dir nicht den Appetit verderben."

_Danke, du bist ein wahrer Freund._

"Und wieso glaub ich dir das jetzt nicht?"

"Weiß ich doch nicht. Vielleicht, weil ich schon die ganze letzte Woche keinen Appetit hatte. Sabine hat mich schon gefragt, was mit mir los ist."

Engin spielte einen Moment mit seinem Glas. Dann sprach er weiter.

"Weißt du, sie ist ein Schatz. Obwohl sie selbst sehr viele Überstunden macht, kocht sie abends für mich. Und ich… ich habe keinen Appetit. Und wenn sie mich fragt, was los ist, dann sage ich, dass mir der Stress auf der Arbeit nicht bekommt. Das Schlimmste ist, dass sie mir glaubt. Was soll ich jetzt machen?"

_Erwartet er wirklich ein Patentrezept von mir?_

Chris wusste nicht, was er antworten sollte, schließlich hatte er vor nicht allzu langer Zeit auch dieses Problem gehabt. Und eine wirkliche Lösung hatte er auch nicht gefunden.

"Ich weiß es nicht. Ich weiß es wirklich nicht. Ich habe damals angefangen, Sport zu treiben. Und irgendwann ist der Körper so ausgehungert, dass er sämtliche Gewissensbisse ignoriert, und ich alles gegessen habe, was ich kriegen konnte. Aber ich glaube nicht, dass dies eine Lösung für dich ist."

Ein Kopfschütteln zeigte Chris, dass Engin seine Meinung teilte.

"Ich? Sport? Exzessiv? Nein danke, das ist nichts für mich."

Doch bevor Chris antworten konnte, fühlte er in seinem Kopf einen fast schon vertrauten Schmerz.

_Scheiße verdammte. Hat man denn nie seine Ruhe._

Chris atmete einmal tief ein und aus. Hochblicken würde er nicht. Er hatte keine Lust, sich zu verraten.

"Was ist los, Chris? Hab ich was Falsches gesagt?"

"Nein, ich habe nur plötzlich _Migräne_ bekommen."

"Oh, Scheiße!"

Bevor Engin sich umdrehen konnte, legte Chris seine Hand auf Engins Arm.

"Nicht, solange es nicht ‚Du-weißt-schon-wer' ist, kann derjenige mich nur finden, wenn ich mich auffällig verhalte. Also blick' dich nicht um, sonst hält man dich womöglich für ‚Du-weißt-schon-was'."

Engin stutzte und dann verstand er, was Chris meinte. Kopfschüttelnd gab er einen Kommentar ab.

"Du bist ganz schön verrückt. In so einer Situation auch noch zu scherzen."

"Ich bin nicht verrückt. Sonst hättest du mich schon längst in die Klapse eingewiesen."

"Glauben Sie etwa, dass Sie dorthin gehören?"

Dieser Akzent. Chris hörte ihn inzwischen oft genug in seinen Albträumen, um zu wissen, wer dort neben ihrem Tisch stand.

_Scheiße, scheiße, scheiße! Er kann nur die letzten Sätze verstanden haben. So leise, wie wir gesprochen haben. _

Ganz langsam, keine hektischen Bewegungen machend, ließ Chris Engin los und drehte sich zu Bechthold. Er musterte seinen Feind.

"Ich bin erstaunt, Sie hier zu sehen. Eigentlich sollten Sie sechs Fuß unter der Erde liegen…"

"… oder zumindest auf der Intensivstation. Ich hatte nicht gedacht, dass ich so schlecht gezielt hatte", fügte Engin hinzu. Doch Chris hatte noch eine andere Version parat, die er Bechthold unterschieben wollte.

"Aber vielleicht hatten Sie ja eine kugelsichere Weste an. Da Sie recht schnell Verstärkung bekamen, konnte ich das nicht überprüfen. Ich hatte andere Prioritäten."

"Glauben Sie wirklich? Sie haben doch nichts dagegen, dass ich mich einen Moment zu Ihnen setze? Nicht lange, ich bin von Geschäftspartnern eingeladen worden und ich muss mich gleich wieder um sie kümmern."

_Jetzt weiß ich, warum uns niemand informiert hatte, wo du Arsch heute Abend bist._

Schließlich hatte Chris aus gutem Grund die Anweisung gegeben, informiert zu werden, wenn Bechthods Terminkalender sich änderte.

Bechthold ließ Chris gar keine Zeit, eine Antwort zu geben, und setzte sich einfach und beugte sich zu den beiden.

"Langsam verstehe ich, warum Sie unzertrennlich sind. Dieses stillschweigende Einverständnis und diese vertrauliche Art. Es hat mich nur irritiert, dass ihr Partner mit dem ungewöhnlichen Namen bei unserem ersten Zusammentreffen eine Freundin hatte. Leider hatte diese ja vor einigen Monaten einen Unfall, so dass sie mir bei euch nicht mehr weiterhelfen konnte. Aber jetzt ist mir alles klar."

_Was war mit Claudia? Verdammt, ich kann mich nicht genau erinnern. Ich weiß nur, dass ich sie abgehakt hatte._

Doch dann lächelte Bechthold sehr anzüglich und lenkte Chris damit ab. Zu oft schon hatte dieser in seiner Zeit mit Eddie diese Blicke spüren müssen und am liebsten hätte seine Faust ihren Weg in Bechtholds Gesicht gesucht. Aber das ging nicht. Er musste sich beherrschen.

"Ach, ist es das? Sie haben also einen Blick für die Feinheiten. Kein Wunder, schließlich sind Sie ein Kunstliebhaber."

Aus dem Augenwinkel sah Chris, dass Engin sich zurücklehnte und versuchte, sich herauszuhalten.

"Das eine bedeutet nicht, dass ich auch einen Blick für das Zwischenmenschliche habe. Aber ich werde heute Abend noch ein Rendezvous mit einem feigen Schwulen und seinem Lover haben. Und ich habe heute Nachmittag einige Aufnahmen von ihm bekommen, auf denen er sich genau so verhalten hat wie Sie gerade eben. Und da habe ich eins und eins zusammengezählt."

Bechtholds Lippen verzogen sich zu einem Lächeln, aber es erreichte nicht seine Augen.

"Der Gute weiß nur noch nichts von seinem Glück. Schließlich hat er nicht mitbekommen, dass ich ihn beobachten lasse. Eigentlich ist er es gar nicht wert, dass ich mich um ihn kümmere, aber ich habe noch eine alte Rechnung mit ihm zu begleichen. Es wird sicher eine böse Überraschung für ihn werden, wenn er von seinem Fitnesscenter nach Hause kommt und eine heiße und innige Begegnung mit Gesse haben wird. Und dann gehören die beiden mir."

Fast schon entschuldigend zuckte Bechthold mit seinen Achseln.

"Irgendwoher muss ich ja meine Befriedigung bekommen, wenn Sie mir ständig entwischen. Manchmal frage ich mich, ob Sie wirklich so unwissend oder einfach nur ein begnadeter Schauspieler sind."

Die Leitung war nicht lang. Fast sofort begriff Chris, auf wen Bechthold da anspielte. Er konnte es einfach nicht glauben. Bechthold hatte Thomas aufgespürt und wollte ihn und Eddie umbringen.

_Nicht Eddie! Alles nur das nicht! Bleib' ruhig, Chris, reg' dich nicht auf, sonst merkt er noch was._

Bei dem Chaos, das in Chris' Kopf herrschte, brauchte er sich keine Mühe zu geben, um zu schauspielern, damit er verwirrt aussah.

"Aber so wie Sie mich jetzt ansehen, das kann man nicht schauspielern. Wissen Sie, wenn ich nicht mit meinen Geschäftsfreunden essen müsste, dann… aber ich habe schon zu viel Zeit bei Ihnen verbracht."

_Ich muss Zeit schinden. Irgendwie._

Bevor Bechthold aufstehen konnte, legte Chris eine Hand auf seinen Arm. Auch wenn ihm dabei eine Gänsehaut über den Rücken lief.

"Was wollen Sie eigentlich von mir? Vielleicht kann ich Ihnen ja weiterhelfen, wenn ich weiß, warum Sie diesen Zirkus veranstalten."

"Ich will mit Ihnen kämpfen. Auf Leben und Tod. Sie scheinen ein angemessener Gegner zu sein und das reizt mich. Heutzutage gibt es nur wenige Menschen, die das gewisse Ewas haben."

_Nette Umschreibung für ‚Du bist auch unsterblich'._

"Ah, angemessen nennt man das."

Chris sagte nichts mehr, nahm seine Hand von Bechtholds Arm, hob das Weinglas, trank einen Schluck und wartete, bis Bechthold sich erhob. Erst dann ließ er die Bombe platzen. Seine Stimme war genau so leise wie schon den ganzen Abend. Doch jetzt hatte sie noch einen harten und bestimmten Unterton, der nicht zu überhören war.

"Wenn Sie wirklich Interesse haben… Ich werde um zehn Uhr im Palmengarten auf Sie warten. Alleine. Vorausgesetzt, Sie haben den Mut, sich mit mir zu messen, ohne dass Ihre Gorillas nachhelfen."

Bechthold drehte sich um und musterte Chris. Die Überraschung war ihm deutlich anzusehen. Und von Engin hörte Chris einige hektische Atemzüge.

"Der Palmengarten ist groß."

"Die Steppenwiese dürfte klein genug sein, dass wir uns nicht verfehlen. Und? Sind Sie wirklich daran interessiert? Oder haben Sie nur geblufft?"

"Wenn Sie mir jetzt sagen, an welche Waffen Sie gedacht haben. Ja, ich bin dabei."

Wenn Chris jetzt das Schwert vorschlagen würde, dann würde er sich verraten.

"Ich habe die Zeit und den Ort bestimmt, also haben Sie die Waffenwahl. Aber bitte keine, die viel Lärm machen. Ich habe keine Lust, plötzlich mit dem Sicherheitsdienst konfrontiert zu werden."

"Das will ich auch nicht. Sie haben doch letzte Woche mein Schwert mitgenommen. Haben Sie es noch?"

Chris wusste ganz genau, was Bechthold wollte, und nickte.

"Gut. Hervorragend. Dann wähle ich Schwerter als Waffe. Sind Sie einverstanden?"

Bevor Chris antworten konnte, kam der Kellner und brachte die Vorspeise. Hatte sich Chris noch vor wenigen Minuten auf die Scampi gefreut, so hatte er jetzt das Gefühl, dass ihm die Henkersmahlzeit gebracht wurde.

Chris wartete, bis sie wieder unter sich waren, bevor er weitersprach.

"Sie scheinen geradezu einen Schwerttick zu haben. Aber meinetwegen. Um zehn Uhr. Nur wir zwei. Seh' ich einen ihrer Schoßhündchen, dann hat sich die Vereinbarung erledigt. Palmengarten an der Steppenwiese. Mit... Schwertern."

Mit einem Kopfschütteln wollte Chris deutlich machen, wie seltsam die Wahl der Waffen für ihn war.

Dann reichte er Bechthold die Hand. Der Heilige Abend hatte Chris gezeigt, wie wichtig der Handschlag für diesen Mann war. Deswegen wollte er auf Nummer sicher gehen.

Der andere Unsterbliche zögerte einen Moment und blickte auf Chris' ausgestreckten Arm. Dann schlug er ein.

"Einverstanden. Wenn ich gewusst hätte, dass man mit Ihnen reden kann…"

"… dann hätten Sie den Umweg über Bernhard nicht gemacht. Ja, das kann ich verstehen."

"Apropos. Wie geht es dem Jungen eigentlich."

"Gut, sehr gut."

Bechthold schien noch etwas sagen zu wollen. Doch dann wurde er gerufen. Chris hob den Kopf und sah, dass es Gesse war.

"Sie sollten sich besser um Ihre Geschäftspartner kümmern. Wir sehen uns später."

"Ja, das werden wir."

Damit drehte Bechthold sich um, ging zu seinem Tisch am anderen Ende des Raums und widmete sich seiner Begleitung.

"Was soll das jetzt…"

Doch Chris achtete nicht weiter auf Engin. Er stand auf und ging auf die Toilette. Den Drang zu laufen konnte er gerade eben noch unterdrücken.

Engin hatte ihn eingeholt, als Chris seine Handgelenke unter dem Wasserstrahl kühlte. Dabei versuchte er, seine Gedanken wieder in geordnete Bahnen zu lenken, um einen Plan zu entwickeln. Er musste seine Gefühle wieder unter Kontrolle bekommen, sonst war er verloren.

Chris schloss seine Augen uns konzentrierte sich auf seine Meditationsübungen. Erstaunlicher Weise wirkte es fast sofort.

Dabei konnte Chris Engins Präsenz spüren. Zuerst blieb sein Partner hinter Chris stehen und schwieg. Dafür war er ihm sehr dankbar. Auch schienen sie die einzigen zu sein, die auf der Toilette waren. Doch Engin ging wohl auf Nummer sicher, dass auch wirklich niemand ihr Gespräch mithören konnte, denn Chris hörte, wie er sich umdrehte und die Toilettenkabinen überprüfte. Danach hörte Chris Engins Stimme hinter sich.

"Immer dann, wenn ich das Gefühl habe, dich zu verstehen, dann überraschst du mich wieder. Warum bist du auf die Herausforderung eingegangen?"

Chris öffnete seine Augen und sah seinen Partner an. Engin hatte sich neben dem Waschbecken an die Wand gelehnt und beobachtete den Eingang.

Vor Kälte waren seine Finger fast weiß geworden, doch Chris hatte es nicht gemerkt. Er drehte den Wasserhahn ab und trocknete sich die Hände ab.

"Weißt du, wer der feige Schwule und sein Lover sind?"

Dabei drehte er sich zu Engin um. Dieser setzte zu einer Antwort an, stutzte aber, als er Chris' Gesichtsausdruck sah. Dann schien er zu verstehen.

"Sag nicht, dass"

"Doch, Eddie hat wirklich einen ganz besonderen Geschmack, in allen Dingen."

Es dauerte einige Sekunden, bis Engin seinen Mund wieder schloss.

"Und woher weißt du, dass Thomas…"

_Du stehst wirklich auf'm Schlauch, mein Freund._

"Wie du dich vielleicht erinnern kannst, hatte mich Mike im November gebeten, mich ein wenig um Eddies Neuen zu ‚kümmern'. Und dabei habe ich halt herausgefunden, was mit ihm los ist, und dass dies wahrscheinlich der Grund ist, warum Mike ihm nicht traut."

"Er ist also schon etwas länger im Geschäft."

"Kann man wohl sagen."

Auf Engins Blick schüttelte Chris den Kopf.

"Frage niemals einen von uns nach seinem wahren Alter. Du wirst keine Antwort bekommen."

"Noch so ein ungeschriebenes Gesetz?"

"Ja, so ungefähr."

Chris betrachtete sich einen Moment im Spiegel, dann fiel ihm noch etwas ein.

"Sag mal, was hat Bechthold da von Claudia erzählt? Habe ich da irgendetwas verpasst?"

"Ja, ich hab' dir Ende September ein Memo geschickt, weil sie ja auch irgendwie in den Fall verwickelt war. Sie ist doch auf eine ganz blöde Art und Weise bei einem Autounfall gestorben. Es gab genügend Zeugen und so, wie es passiert ist, war es absolut typisch für sie."

_Stimmt, ich wollte sie für den Darwin-Award vorschlagen._

„Ich hatte mich damals gewundert, dass du nicht mit mir darüber geredet hattest."

Darauf zuckte Engin mit den Schultern.

„Was gab' es darüber groß zu bereden. Die Beziehung war vorbei und sie war tot. Und doch hat es irgendwie weh' getan, so dass ich einfach nicht in der Stimmung war, darüber zu reden. Aber inzwischen habe ich es verdaut und es ist egal."

Engin schien auch heute nicht weiter darüber sprechen zu wollen. Stattdessen wechselte er das Thema.

"Und was machen wir jetzt?"

"Essen. Es wäre eine Schande, diese leckeren Sachen wieder zurückgehen zu lassen. Und mit etwas im Magen kämpft es sich leichter."

"Und dann? Wie geht es weiter?"

"Das kann ich dir noch nicht sagen. Aber vielleicht fällt mir ja gleich was ein. Und jetzt lass uns zurück gegen, sonst denken die wirklich noch, dass wir ein Paar wären."

"Du spinnst. Wie kannst du nur in so einer Situation essen?"

"Ich muss."

Chris hatte schon die Tür geöffnet und drehte sich noch mal um.

"Und außerdem lenkt es ab."

Seufzend stieß sich Engin von der Wand ab und folgte Chris.

Wieder im Speisesaal hätte sich Chris am liebsten für seine eigene Dummheit in den Allerwertesten getreten.

Auch wenn die Observation vorrangig das Ziel hatte, Bechthold nicht aus den Augen zu lassen, es würde die Jungs schon interessieren, mit wem dieser gesprochen hatte.

_Und ich Esel bin danach auch noch aufgestanden. Hoffentlich war gerade der Pizzabote an ihrem Auto und sie haben's nicht gesehen._

Schweigend setzte er sich hin und versuchte zu essen. Er musste nicht nur Bechthold in wenigen Stunden gegenübertreten. Nein, er musste auch noch Thomas und Eddie aus der Schusslinie bringen und dafür sorgen, dass Bechthold sämtliche Beobachter abhängte.

_Und die Scampi sind kalt. Ich mag keinen kalten Fisch._

Nach zwei Bissen schob er den Teller zur Seite. Engin hatte gar nicht erst seine Fischsuppe probiert. Er rührte nur mit dem Löffel in der Suppentasse. Er schien zu spüren, dass Chris ihn musterte und blickte hoch.

"Eigentlich solltest du doch froh sein, dass du keinen Appetit hast, Engin. Einfacher kannst du nicht abnehmen, auch wenn du gerade dein Geld zum Fenster rauswirfst."

Chris war sich bewusst, dass der Kommentar nicht nett war, aber irgendwie musste er Dampf ablassen. Und Engin war dafür das passende Opfer.

"Danke, du bist mal wieder sehr mitfühlend. Und ich überlege gerade, wie ich dir schonend beibringe, dass Kallenbach und Deichsel heute Nachtschicht haben werden."

Den Löffel hielt Engin fast schon drohend in Chris' Richtung, aber sein Tonfall war nicht wirklich verärgert. Eher verständnisvoll.

"Das ist mir auch schon eingefallen, schließlich habe ich den Schichtplan gemacht. Und ich Idiot bin eben auch noch aufgesprungen, gerade als Bechthold von uns weggegangen ist. Wenn Schneider und Richter nicht komplett blind gewesen sind, dann habe ich morgen früh die Mordkommission am Hals."

"Ich glaube nicht, dass sie uns gesehen haben. Schräg gegenüber ist 'ne Pommesbude. Die werden sich auch den Magen voll schlagen. Schließlich wissen sie, mit wem Bechthold rein gegangen ist. Im Moment müssen die doch nur darauf achten, dass er ihnen nicht abhaut."

"Dann ruf ich die zwei mal an und frag sie, wo sie sind. Wenn sie uns gesehen haben, dann muss ich das Treffen mit Bechthold verschieben und mich erst mal drum kümmern, Eddie und Thomas aus der Schusslinie zu bringen."

Engin wollte antworten, aber Chris stoppte ihn, weil der Kellner im Anflug war. Er bediente zwar nur am Nachbartisch, hätte aber mithören können.

Als er wieder weg war, nahm Engin den Faden auf.

"Sag mal, reicht es nicht, wenn du Thomas einfach anrufst? Der ist doch alt genug, um zu wissen, was es bedeutet, wenn sich Bechthold an seine Fersen geheftet hat."

"Man hat ihm letzte Woche sein Handy geklaut. Im Fitnesscenter rufen die niemanden ans Telefon und was meinst du, was los ist, wenn ich Eddie anrufe und ihm bitte, Thomas etwas auszurichten?"

"Oh!"

Dann realisierte Engin, was Chris gerade gesagt hatte.

"Ein Moment, woher weißt du, dass sein Handy geklaut ist? Du hast doch gesagt, dass du im November auf Mikes Wunsch-"

"Stimmt, aber wir verstehen uns ganz gut und können voneinander lernen. Wir treffen uns in unregelmäßigen Abständen."

Engins Blick verriet Chris alles. Er fragte sich, wie viele Geheimnisse Chris noch in Petto hatte, schwieg aber dazu. Er wendete sich wieder dem aktuellen Problem zu.

"Und wie geht es jetzt weiter?"

"Ich rufe jetzt Schneider an. Und danach entscheide ich."

Chris nahm sein Handy und wählte Schneiders Nummer. Engins Vermutung bestätigte sich. Sie saßen in der Pommesbude gegenüber und hatten nichts von dem mitbekommen, was sich im Restaurant abgespielt hatte. Sie hatten nur den Eingang im Auge behalten.

Erleichtert legte Chris kurz darauf auf.

"Du hattest Recht, Engin. Ein Problem weniger. Kannst du dich um Eddie und Thomas kümmern?

"Wie das?"

"Wenn Gesse nachher den Laden verlässt, dann folgst du ihm und schaltest ihn aus. So, dass er nicht mitbekommt, dass du es bist. Ich weiß, dass ich viel von dir verlange, aber ich weiß nicht, wie ich das alles zeitlich unter einen Hut bekommen soll."

"Mach dir darüber keine Sorgen. Mit Gesse werde ich fertig. Und ich habe vor, ihm eine dicke fette Beule zu verpassen. Ich werde nicht noch einmal töten. Wie geht's weiter?"

Engin bemühte sich, sehr leise zu sprechen. Chris musste sich vorbeugen, um ihn verstehen zu können.

_Ich hab dich gar nicht verdient._

"Anschließend fährst du zu Eddies Wohnung und wartest auf Thomas. Dir wird er öffnen. Wenn Thomas da ist, richtest du ihm schöne Grüße von mir aus und sag ihm, dass Bechthold auf seiner Spur ist. Er weiß schon, was er dann zu tun hat."

"Und was mache ich anschließend?"

"Du bringst Eddie in Sicherheit. Fürs erste in meine Wohnung. Ich geb' dir meine Schlüssel und meld' mich anschließend. Falls ich…"

Chris schluckte, es fiel ihm schwer weiterzureden.

"Falls ich nicht zurückkehren sollte, dann sorg' dafür, dass er solange abtaucht, bis die offizielle Show gelaufen ist. Scheißegal, wo Bechthold in dem Moment steckt."

"Ist das nicht eigentlich Thomas' Job?"

Wie sollte Chris Engin begreiflich machen, dass Thomas in anderen Maßstäben dachte. So sehr dieser auch Eddie liebte, Chris ging davon aus, dass Thomas erst sich in Sicherheit brachte und dann irgendwann an Eddie denken würde.

_Für Eddie ist es auch besser so. _

"Ich bezweifle, dass Eddie in seiner Nähe sicher wäre. Und außerdem wird Thomas schneller das Land verlassen als du Piep sagen kannst. Glaubst du, dass Eddie freiwillig seine Werkstatt aufgibt?"

"Ich wage es zu bezweifeln. Aber was ist mit dir? Wer kümmert sich im Palmengarten um dich? Du brauchst doch jemanden, der dir den Rücken freihält."

Da konnte Chris nur den Kopf schütteln. Mit einer Antwort musste er allerdings warten, denn der Kellner kam und räumte mit einem Stirnrunzeln die fast vollen Teller ab, sagte aber nichts.

"Bechthold ist auf seine Art und Weise ein Ehrenmann und wird alleine kommen. Und du hältst mir den Rücken am besten frei, indem du dafür sorgst, dass Eddie in Sicherheit ist. Ich hoffe, du verstehst mich."

"Verstehen ist anders. Aber ich mach's. Und was ist mit Bechtholds Eskorte, von der er gar nichts weiß? Wenn Kallenbach herausfindet, was läuft, dann wird er auch dafür sorgen, dass du lebenslänglich bekommst."

"Ich weiß, noch ist mir nichts Vernünftiges eingefallen. Bechthold über seinen Anhang zu informieren, ist keine wirklich gute Idee, aber wenn mir nichts anderes einfällt, dann werde ich's machen."

Den Wein, den Engin trinken wollte, hustete er aus. Als er sich beruhigt hatte, machte er Chris' Vorwürfe.

"Du bist verrückt! Damit gefährdest du die ganze Aktion. Der wird sich doch absetzen, falls er dich überlebt."

_Stimmt, aber er denkt, dass du mich rächen wirst. Und er hält dich für verdammt gut._

Der Seitenblick, mit dem Bechthold Engin gemustert hatte, war Chris nicht entgangen.

"Und was wird er machen, wenn er mich besiegen sollte, und nichts davon weiß?"

"Hmm, versuchen, Thomas auch noch zu erledigen. Und wenn er wirklich glaubt, dass wir beide was miteinander haben, dann hat er ein Problem, weil er denkt, dass ich seinen Kopf haben will. Und von mir hat er keine Adresse. Also wird er Frankfurt verlassen und warten, bis Gras über die Sache gewachsen ist."

"Yeep! Und wo ist der Unterschied?"

"Chris, du bist ein Arschloch."

"Für dich doch immer. Und außerdem, Bechthold weiß, dass gegen ihn wegen Bernhard ermittelt wird. Soll er doch denken, dass er beschattet wird, weil die Kripo denkt, dass er den Jungen entführt hat."

Da konnte Engin nur noch nicken.

Als der Kellner mit dem Hauptgericht – Dorade im Salzteig für zwei Personen – kam, bestellte Chris Wasser. Weder er noch Engin konnten es sich jetzt leisten, Alkohol zu trinken. So lecker das Essen auch roch. Es kostete Chris einiges an Überwindung zu essen. Aber er brauchte eine Grundlage für den restlichen Abend. Nichts war schlimmer, als mit knurrendem Magen zu kämpfen.


	25. Es kann nur einen geben

So, jetzt kommen die letzten drei Kapitel und danach habt ihr es hinter euch... wenns euch gefallen hat, würde ich mich über einen Kommentar freuen. Und wenn nicht, dann sagt mir, woran es gelegen habt.

Aber wenn ihr es so lange durchgehalten habt, kann es gar nicht so schlecht gewesen sein :-)

Viel Spaß

Aisling

_**

* * *

**_

_**Frankfurt, Palmengarten, 11. Januar 2005, 22.10 h**_

Chris war sich sicher, dass Bechthold in der Nähe der Steppenwiese auf ihn wartete. In der Nähe von Bechtholds Wagen, den Chris gesucht und in der Sismeyerstrasse gefunden hatte, konnte er nichts Verdächtiges entdecken. Weder Schneiders Audi noch Kallenbachs VW waren dort. Auch von den Beobachtern hatte er noch nichts gesehen.

Doch Chris wartete noch, bevor er selbst in den Palmengarten ging. Zum einen hatte Engin noch nicht angerufen und Chris musste auch noch auf Nummer sicher gehen, dass niemand Bechthold gefolgt war. Weder einer seiner Bodyguards, noch einer aus dem Observationsteam. Es könnte fatale Folgen für Chris haben, falls irgendjemand mitbekam, was jetzt passieren würde. Dass die Wagen nicht da waren, reichte ihm nicht als Beweis, dass er den Rücken freihatte.

_Ich hab' keine Lust, die nächsten Jahre im Knast zu verbringen_

Er fuhr an dem Mercedes vorbei und suchte sich zwei Straßen weiter einen Parkplatz. Er hatte die Hand schon am Türgriff, als sein Handy klingelte.

Zuerst dachte er, dass es Engin wäre, doch es war die Nummer von Kallenbach. Entsprechend kurzangebunden meldete er sich.

"Schwenk hier!"

"Hallo! Hier ist Kallenbach. Ich wollte dir mitteilen, dass Schneider und Richter kurz vor dem Schichtwechsel Bechtholds Wagen verloren haben."

_Ich habe nichts anderes erwartet. Bechthold, du bist gut_.

Doch das konnte Chris nicht laut äußern.

"Und wo haben sie ihn verloren?"

"Frag' besser wie."

Chris wusste ganz genau, was Kallenbach andeutete, stellte sich aber dumm.

"Kallenbach! Lass das Theater, erzähl' einfach, was passiert ist."

"Bechthold muss gewusst haben, dass er verfolgt wurde. Ich befürchte, dass er irgendwie auf Schneider und Richter aufmerksam geworden ist. Jedenfalls hat er sich nach Verlassen eines Restaurants von Gesse und seiner Begleitung verabschiedet und ist alleine weggefahren. Er im vorderen Wagen und Gesse folgte mit einem anderen Auto. Und bei der ersten Ampel ist Bechthold bei Rot durchgefahren, während Gesse stehengeblieben ist. Und damit hatte Richter die Arschkarte. So lange, wie wir ihn schon beobachten, ist es ein Wunder, dass er uns nicht schon früher bemerkt hat."

_Und du rufst jetzt an, weil du ganz genau weißt, wie sehr ich mich darüber ärgere. Du bist der letzte Arsch._

Doch Chris wusste auch ganz genau, dass es keinen Zweck hatte, Kallenbach deswegen zur Schnecke zu machen. Ändern würde der sich nicht. Deswegen tat er Kallenbach den Gefallen und gab vor, sich über diese Informationen aufzuregen.

"Scheiße! Mist verfluchter! Das passiert in der letzten Zeit viel zu oft."

"Da hast du Recht. An deiner Stelle würde ich darüber nachdenken, den Zugriff früher zu starten."

_Ich weiß, wie ich meinen Job machen muss. Danke für den Tipp._

"Das brauchst du mir nicht zu sagen. Das erzähl' ich den andern schon seit dem Vorfall mit Neuendorf. Aber die wollen ja nicht hören. Was habt ihr unternommen?"

Kallenbach ratterte alle Punkte runter, die in diesem Fall vorgesehen waren, doch er hatte keine Eigeninitiative gezeigt und irgendeine neue Idee gehabt, wie man Bechthold finden konnte. Deswegen war nichts dabei, was Chris gefährden konnte. Er beendete das Gespräch, stieg aus seinem Auto, nahm sein Schwert aus dem Kofferraum und ging zum Palmengarten. Noch hatte er keine Zeit gefunden, sich einen neuen Mantel zu kaufen. Und einen Schwertgurt hatte er nicht. So musste er die blanke Waffe offen in der Hand tragen. Auch wenn es dunkel war, ein seltsames Gefühl hatte er schon dabei und hielt sich auf dem Weg zur Grünanlage möglichst im Schatten.

Eigentlich hatte Chris damit gerechnet, dass er Angst vor seinem ersten Kampf empfinden würde. Doch er spürte eher eine gewisse Erleichterung, dass diese Ungewissheit bald vorbei sein würde.

_Gleich weiß ich, ob ich gut genug bin. Ach verdammt, ich bin gut genug!_

Da der Palmengarten um diese Uhrzeit geschlossen war, musste Chris über einen Zaun klettern, um hinein zu kommen. Kein leichtes Unterfangen mit einem Schwert in der Hand.

Bei dem Wetter, es war kalt und vereinzelt fielen Schneeflocken vom Himmel, hatten auch jugendliche Randalierer keine Lust, sich in den Palmengarten zu schleichen – es war alles ruhig und verlassen. Chris wusste aber, dass der Sicherheitsdienst regelmäßig seine Runden drehte, um zu verhindern, dass die Kids die Scheiben der Gewächshäuser einschlugen. Aber er konnte nicht sagen, wann sie ihre Kontrollgänge machten und in die Nähe der Steppenwiese kamen.

So machte er einen Gang durch die Anlage, um einen Überblick zu bekommen. Chris hielt sich im Schatten, um nicht gesehen zu werden. Zwanzig Minuten später hatte er einen ersten Eindruck. Bechthold war an der Steppenwiese, weit und breit kein Bodyguard in der Nähe und der Sicherheitsdienst saß in seinem Aufenthaltsraum, der am anderen Ende des Parks war, und trank Kaffee.

Jetzt fehlte nur noch eine Nachricht von Engin und er konnte Bechthold entgegentreten. Ohne das Wissen, dass Eddie in Sicherheit war, hatte Chris einfach nicht die nötige Ruhe für den Kampf.

So schlich er weiter um die Steppenwiese. Immer darauf bedacht, Bechthold nicht aus den Augen zu verlieren und trotzdem außer Reichweite zu bleiben. Bechthold tat ihm natürlich nicht den Gefallen tat, einfach nur mitten auf der Steppenwiese auf ihn zu warten, sondern blieb auch in Bewegung. Aber Chris war schon dankbar, dass der Russe nicht einfach aufgab und ging. Schließlich ließ er ihn schon seit einer halben Stunde warten.

Erschwerend kam hinzu, dass die einzige Beleuchtung des Geländes die Lampen eines Gewächshauses waren, das in der Nähe stand. Bechthold war nur ein dunkler Schatten in der Nacht. Mit viel Konzentration konnte Chris auch Bewegungen erkennen.

_Fast schon zu wenig für einen Kampf. Aber nur fast. _

Endlich vibrierte sein Handy. Chris nahm es aus der Hosentasche und las die Mitteilung, die Engin geschickt hatte. ‚Ich bin vor deiner Wohnung! Wo steckst du? Wir wollten doch noch ein Bier trinken.'

_Du lernst schnell._

Selbst wenn Chris durch einen dummen Zufall auffliegen und man das Handy überprüfen würde, niemand konnte anhand dieser Nachricht vermuten, dass Engin eingeweiht war. Aber dazu würde es nicht kommen. Mit einem grimmigen Lächeln löschte Chris die Nachricht, schaltete sein Handy aus, steckte es in die Hosentasche und ging auf die Steppenwiese.

Schon nach wenigen Metern fühlte er Bechtholds Präsenz. Ganz bewusst rieb sich Chris die Stirn, so dass sein Gegner es sehen konnte, als sie sich gegenüberstanden.

"Ach, haben Sie schon wieder Kopfschmerzen? Ist das der Grund für Ihre Verspätung?"

Bechthold hatte es wohl als Provokation gedacht. Schließlich wusste er, woher die Schmerzen kamen.

"Ja, die hab' ich. Und irgendwie bezweifle ich inzwischen, dass es Zufall ist. Was soll das bedeuten? Wie schaffen Sie es, mich so zu beeinflussen?"

"Ihre Kopfschmerzen sind der wahre Grund, warum ich mit Ihnen kämpfen will. Es zeigt, dass wir von derselben Art sind."

"Und ich kann mich selbst am besten verarschen. Tolle Story, haben Sie noch mehr davon auf Lager?"

Es war zu dunkel, um eine Regung in Bechtholds Gesicht zu erkennen, aber Chris war sich sicher, dass dieser hämisch grinste.

Abwehrend hielt Chris sein Schwert hoch. Er wollte nicht von seinem Gegner überrascht werden. Er hatte ganz bewusst sein eigenes und nicht Bechtholds Waffe mitgebracht. Es war so dunkel, dass Bechthold nicht erkennen würde, was für ein Schwert er dort hielt, und diese Waffe lag nun mal besser in der Hand als alle anderen Schwerter, mit denen Chris bisher trainiert hatte.

_Ich sollte ihr doch einen Namen geben. Amanda hatte Recht. Aber das mach' ich nach dem Kampf._

"Ahhh, Sie haben sich an unsere Vereinbarung gehalten und das Schwert mitgebracht. Können Sie eigentlich damit umgehen?"

"Das fällt Ihnen ja früh ein. Aber seien Sie unbesorgt, ich mache seit einigen Jahren asiatischen Kampfsport. Dazu gehören auch Schwertkampfkurse. Ganz so einfach können Sie mir Ihr Schwert nicht in die Brust rammen. Ich weiß mich zu wehren."

_Und meinen Kopf bekommst du schon mal gar nicht. Ich habe noch ein paar andere Überraschungen für dich._

Jetzt lachte Bechthold leise.

"Ich wusste schon, warum ich Sie als Gegner haben wollte. Sie sind wirklich eine Herausforderung. Ich bereue nicht, mein Programm für heute Nacht geändert zu haben."

_Und wenn du das ernst meinst, dann fress' ich 'nen Besen._

"Ich fühle mich sehr geschmeichelt."

Sie hatten begonnen, sich langsam zu umkreisen. Bechthold war scheinbar auf der Suche nach einem Angriffspunkt. Chris wusste, dass er nur einen einzigen Versuch hatte, Bechthold zu überlisten. Wenn er es nicht sofort schaffte, Bechthold zu töten oder mindestens schwer zu verletzen, war seine ganze Tarnung aufgeflogen und er hatte im Kampf keinen Vorteil mehr. Ganz im Gegenteil, Bechthold würde sehr misstrauisch sein.

"Ja, schließlich erweise ich nicht jedem die Ehre, ihn persönlich umzubringen. Sie sind etwas Besonderes."

_Ja, sonst macht Gesse die schmutzigen Jobs._

"Stimmt, Sie sind sich ja sonst zu fein, sich die Finger dreckig zu machen. Wie fühlten Sie sich eigentlich letzte Woche, als mein Partner eingegriffen hat und Sie am Boden lagen? Muss doch sehr deprimierend gewesen sein. Schließlich lagen Sie im Dreck und nicht ich."

"An Ihrer Stelle wäre ich mit dem, was Sie sagen, vorsichtig. Denn sonst töte ich Sie langsam und qualvoll."

Doch der stärkere Akzent in Bechtholds Stimme verriet Chris, dass dieser sich über den Kommentar ärgerte. So legte er noch einmal nach.

"Was ist eigentlich mit Ihren Leibwächtern passiert? Sie hatten Ihnen durch ihr Auftauchen das Leben gerettet. Aber ich hab' sie heute nicht gesehen. Haben sie Urlaub?"

"Glauben Sie wirklich, dass Sie mich damit provozieren können? Da kennen Sie mich schlecht."

Aber in dem Moment, als Bechthold die letzten Worte aussprach, griff er an. Es war ein verdeckter Schlag, der auf Chris' rechten Unterschenkel zielte.

Chris erkannte die Bewegung im letzten Moment, parierte und ließ den Hieb an seinem Schwert abgleiten. Gleichzeitig bewegte er sich zur Seite und vorwärts, so dass er neben Bechtholds ungeschützter rechter Seite stand, bevor dieser sein Schwert wieder in Position bringen konnte. Mit seiner Klinge konnte er Bechthold leider nicht erwischen, das hätte zuviel Zeit gekostet. So stieß er mit voller Kraft den Knauf des Schwertes in dessen Rippen.

Ein hässliches Geräusch war die Antwort. Dieses Knacken hatte Chris bisher immer nur dann gehört, wenn Adam seine Rippen brach.

Aber dieses Mal war es Bechthold, den es erwischt hatte. Und so wie es sich anhörte, hatte Chris mindestens zwei Knochen gebrochen.

_Tja, nicht immer ist die scharfe Seite die gefährlichere._

Er wollte direkt nachsetzen und Bechthold an der Schulter treffen, aber dieser war trotz seiner Verletzung schneller und wich mehrere Meter zurück. Die Klingen berührten sich nicht einmal.

Als Chris wieder aufgeschlossen hatte, hatte Bechthold das Schwert in Verteidigungshaltung erhoben.

"Wer hat Ihnen denn diesen Trick beigebracht? Kaum zu glauben, dass es ein Asiate war."

"Nicht nur Asiaten geben Kampfsportunterricht."

Doch Chris hatte nicht vor, Bechthold Zeit zu geben, indem er mit ihm diskutierte. Aus eigener Erfahrung wusste er, dass Rippen recht schnell heilten.

So griff er an. Nicht mit seiner ganzen Kraft und auch nur den Techniken, die er im Kampfsportcenter gelernt hatte. Schließlich hatte er eine Rolle zu spielen. Bechthold schien zwar zu zweifeln, aber Chris hoffte, dass er unvorsichtig wurde.

Wie erwartet war Bechthold in der Lage, alle Schläge zu parieren. Doch er ging dabei rückwärts.

Es war so laut. Jedes Mal, wenn die Schwerter sich berührten, gab es ein klirrendes Geräusch. Chris war es früher nie so aufgefallen.

_Hoffentlich hat der Sicherheitsdienst den Fernseher_ _laut aufgedreht. Revolver sind leise im Vergleich zu dem Krach, den wir hier veranstalten_.

Im Gegensatz zu den Katakomben gab es im Palmengarten keine Mauer und auch keinen Zaun, der Bechthold irgendwann aufhalten würde. So hatte Chris keine Chance, ihn die Enge zu treiben.

Wenn Bechthold im angeschlagenen Zustand schon in der Lage war, sämtliche Schläge zu parieren, was würde erst passieren, wenn seine Verletzung wieder verheilt war? Auch wenn Chris noch einige Tricks in Reserve hatte, sie kämpften eigentlich schon viel zu lange. Wenn nicht ganz schnell ein Wunder geschehen würde, war Bechtholds Wunde verheilt und dann hätte er einen mehr als nur schweren Stand.

Als dieser Gedanke in ihm hochstieg, verdrängte Chris ihn ganz schnell.

_Ich werde gewinnen und ich werde zu Eddie zurückgehen. Das einzige Hindernis ist Bechthold, also muss ich es beseitigen. Es ist Zeit, etwas tiefer in die Trickkiste zu greifen._

Als wäre er durch diese Angriffsserie erschöpft, wurde Chris in seinen Bewegungen langsamer. Nicht viel, aber genug, dass Bechhold es bemerken musste.

Das tat er auch. Nach einem der nächsten Angriffe blockte er nun nicht mehr ab, sondern ging seinerseits dazu über, Chris zu attackieren. Als die Schwerter direkt neben Chris' Ohr aufeinander prallten, da entstand ein hoher, fast sirrender Ton, der ihm durch Mark und Bein fuhr. Weder Adams noch Amandas Schwerter hatten sich jemals so angehört. Aber Chris ignorierte es und konzentrierte sich auf Bechthold.

Dieser bewegte sich fließend und elegant, berücksichtigte aber nicht, dass er selber durch die Verletzung noch recht langsam war.

_Ja, so ist brav. Erwisch' ich dich nicht im fairen Kampf, so hat mir Adam doch noch genügend miese Tricks beigebracht._

Zwei Minuten später standen sie fast wieder an der Stelle, wo sie den Kampf begonnen hatten. Und Chris war darauf bedacht, heftig zu atmen, als ob er erschöpft wäre.

Auch Bechthold hatte Probleme, genügend Luft zu bekommen. Scheinbar hatte sich eine Rippe in seine Lunge gebohrt.

"Ich habe Sie... unterschätzt, Chris. Sie sind ein sehr... guter Schauspieler, aber im Kampf... müssen Sie noch einiges lernen. Wer sind Sie wirklich?"

"Erwarten... Sie wirklich... eine Antwort?"

Chris bemühte sich, genauso atemlos zu klingen wie Bechthold.

Ein leises Lachen war Bechtholds Reaktion.

"Nicht wirklich, aber so wie Sie... kämpfen, ist das nicht... Ihr erster Kampf um Ihren Kopf... Aber beruhigen Sie... sich, es wird garantiert Ihr letzter."

"Sie erlauben, dass ich anderer Meinung bin."

"Sicher, aber das wird am Ergebnis nichts ändern."

Innerlich hatte sich Chris schon darauf vorbereitet. Und als Bechthold während seiner letzten Worte wieder zum Angriff überging, da wurde Chris nicht überrascht, sondern war ein klein wenig schneller. Schneller, als seine letzten Reaktionen und sein hektisches Atmen erwarten ließen. Zudem war er nicht zurückgewichen, wie Bechthold wohl kalkuliert hatte, sondern war in seinen Angriff hineingesprungen. Mit einem Messer, das er plötzlich in seiner Linken hielt. Dabei deckte er seinen Körper mit dem Schwert.

Bechtholds Schwert prallte in Höhe der rechten Brust an Chris' Klinge ab, rutschte nach unten und hinterließ einen Schnitt am Schienbein. Tief konnte er nicht sein. Chris' Adrenalinspiegel war so hoch, dass er die Verletzung gar nicht richtig mitbekommen hatte. Sie schmerzte noch nicht einmal. Viel wichtiger war ihm, dass sein Messer sein Ziel nicht verfehlt hatte. Es steckte in Bechtholds Herz.

Chris konnte Bechtholds ersticktes Gurgeln hören, dann erschlaffte der Körper seines Gegners. Er war tot.

_Ich hab's getan, ich hab's wirklich getan._

Fassungslos stand Chris vor der Leiche. Jetzt wusste er, wie Engin sich letzte Woche gefühlt hatte. Jetzt hatte er auch einen Menschen getötet. Aber er verdrängte die aufkommende Panik - er brauchte jeden Nerv, für das, was er jetzt tun musste.

Den Kopf vom Rumpf trennen und Bechthold endgültig ins Nirwana schicken. Chris schluckte, schluckte noch mal. Er stellte sich so hin, dass er es mit einem Schlag hinter sich hatte, zögerte aber trotzdem.

_Verdammt, wieso ausgerechnet ich? _

Schließlich würde er jetzt zum Mörder werden. Auch wenn Adam ihn seit Monaten darauf vorbereitet hatte und er es letzte Woche beinah getan hätte. Die Situation war eine ganz andere.

"Tja, wenn's ein Krimi wäre, dann hättest du noch berühmte letzte Worte stammeln können, bevor du gestorben bist, aber so… Ich denke, ich sollte dem hier ein Ende bereiten, bevor mir wieder irgendjemand in die Quere kommt."

Chris holte aus und bevor sich sein Gewissen noch weiter regte, trennte er mit einem sauberen Hieb den Kopf von Bechtholds Rumpf.

Der Gedanke an das, was er da gerade getan hatte, ließ ihn würgen. Er unterdrückte den Brechreiz, aber die Magensäure wollte hoch. Es dauerte einen Moment, bis Chris seinen Magen wieder unter Kontrolle hatte, dann trat er einen Schritt zurück. Er sog die Luft scharf ein, als ein stechender Schmerz durch sein verletztes Bein fuhr, sackte zusammen und fiel auf den kalten Boden. Alles, woran er denken konnte, war, dass es die Spurensicherung freuen würde, wenn sie sein Blut auf dem Boden finden würde. Irgendwie schaffte Chris es, sich aus seiner Jacke zu schälen und sie unter das Bein zu schieben. Dann wickelte er die Ärmel wie einen Verband über die Wunde.

_Scheiße verdammte. Und warum muss es so höllisch weh tun!_

Eine Veränderung in seiner Umgebung ließ Chris innehalten. Es war nicht so, als ob sich irgendjemand näherte. Nein, eher, als ob sich die Atmosphäre statisch aufladen würde.

Anders konnte Chris es nicht beschreiben.

_Ob das die Vorboten des Quickenings sind?_

Er wusste nicht, was auf ihn zukam. Adam hatte immer nur von dem Quickening geredet und dass es suchterzeugend sein könnte, aber er hatte nie beschrieben, was wirklich passierte. Nur, dass es Aufsehen erregte und den Empfänger geschwächt zurückließ.

Und so war es ein Schock für Chris, als plötzlich kleine Blitze, fast schon Flammenzungen aus Bechtholds Rumpf stiegen. Sie ballten sich zusammen und drangen in seinen Körper ein. Das Gefühl war unbeschreiblich. Es war Schmerz. Wahnsinniger Schmerz. Aber nicht nur das. Das Quickening aktivierte Sinne, von denen Chris noch nicht einmal gewusst hatte, dass es sie überhaupt gab. Er hörte sich schreien und hatte das Gefühl, in der Luft zu schweben, als ob sein Körper von einer unsichtbaren Hand emporgehoben wurde. Dann wurde er wieder von einem Blitz getroffen und die ganze Gefühlspalette ging von vorne los.

Als es vorbei war, wusste Chris, was das Wort Ewigkeit bedeutete. Und doch, es war nicht genug, um auszudrücken, was er gerade empfunden hatte.

_Ich werde es nie beschreiben können._

Zurück blieb nur die Erschöpfung und die Leere. Eine Leere, die er nie zuvor empfunden hatte. Obwohl in seinem Geist eindeutig mehr war als noch vor wenigen Minuten.

_Bechtholds Quickening._

Er versuchte, sich zu orientieren. Seinen Körper neu kennenzulernen. Und stellte fest, dass er wieder auf dem Boden lag. War er vorhin mehr oder weniger zu Bechtholds Füßen gestürzt, so war er jetzt fast zehn Meter von ihm weg – genau dort, wohin auch der abgeschlagene Kopf gerollt war. Chris schaute schnell weg, bevor ihm von dem Anblick schlecht wurde. Er stellte fest, dass er auf dem Bauch lag und nicht mehr auf dem Rücken.

Sein provisorischer Verband bedeckte erstaunlicher Weise immer noch seine Wunde.

_Du musst aufstehen. Du musst weg. Es ist zu gefährlich, hier zu bleiben._

Sein Gefühl sagte Chris, dass er schon eine ganze Weile auf dem Boden lag. Auch wenn er eigentlich noch fix und fertig war, wusste er, dass er weg musste. Er versuchte, seine Schmerzen zu ignorieren, und erhob sich auf die Knie. Aber mit einem unterdrückten Schrei sank er wieder zurück. Die Wunde in seinem Bein war noch nicht verheilt und er konnte es nicht belasten.

_Wie lange lieg' ich hier eigentlich schon?_

Adam hatte nie erwähnt, dass das Quickening die Heilung von Wunden verzögerte, und es war auch noch niemand vom Sicherheitsdienst aufgetaucht. Das konnte aber auch daran liegen, dass im etwa hundert Meter entfernten Gewächshaus sämtliche Scheiben und Lampen zerbrochen waren. Chris konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, wie das passiert war. Doch das Geräusch, das die zerspringenden Gläser erzeugt hatten, schmerzte noch immer in seinen Ohren

_Also kann ich noch nicht zu lange hier liegen. Ich kann noch einen Moment Atem schöpfen._

Ein stechender Kopfschmerz ließ ihn erneut hochfahren, aber mit einem Stöhnen sank er zurück.

_Herrgott verdammte Scheiße! Das fehlte jetzt. Warum tauchen Unsterbliche immer dann auf, wenn ich sie garantiert nicht brauchen kann?_

Durch das Quickening war Chris viel zu ausgelaugt, um sich groß zu bewegen. Ein Kampf mit einem anderen Unsterblichen war in diesem Zustand undenkbar. Und für eine Flucht war es zu spät. So blieb Chris nur die Hoffnung, dass der andere ihn nicht finden würde.

Chris legte sich ins Gras und hoffte, dass er wenigstens dieses eine Mal Glück haben würde. Aber es schien nicht so. Ein Schatten näherte sich dem Kampfplatz und schien das Gelände abzusuchen. Dabei kam er Chris immer näher.

Aber zuerst fand er Bechthold. Besser gesagt das, was von ihm übrig geblieben war. Der Unbekannte beugte sich hinunter und schien nachzuschauen, wer denn der Tote war. Dann richtete er sich auf. Mit einem Schwert in der Hand.

Wo sein eigenes Schwert war, wusste Chris nicht. Und selbst wenn er es gewusst hätte, er war noch viel zu schwach, um sich zu wehren.

Dann war die Gestalt über ihm. Irgendwie war sie Chris vertraut. Und dann wusste er, wer da vor ihm stand.

"Thomas!"

Das war nicht seine Stimme. So rau und kratzend sprach er nicht. Aber es musste seine sein, denn das Sprechen hatte geschmerzt.

"Ach, du erkennst mich?"

_Das ist gar nicht gut. Verdammt, was will er hier?_

So sehr sich Chris dagegen wehrte, sein Verstand sagte ihm, dass Thomas gekommen war, um sich das Quickening des Überlebenden zu holen. Schließlich kannte er ihn gut genug, um ihm diese Tat zuzutrauen.

Jetzt beugte sich Thomas hinab und leuchtete Chris mit einer Taschenlampe ins Gesicht. Geblendet schloss er die Augen.

Er konnte nur fühlen, wie Thomas seinen Körper abtastete und dabei auf diverse Waffen stieß. Zu seiner Überraschung ignorierte er sie. Thomas stockte erst, als er die Verletzung am Bein ertastete. Dann ließ er von Chris ab.

"Mach endlich die Augen wieder auf. Ich bin nicht auf deinen Kopf aus."

_Jetzt versteh' ich gar nichts mehr._

Vorsichtig, um nicht geblendet zu werden, öffnete Chris seine Augen. Thomas hatte seine Taschenlampe ausgeschaltet und hielt ihm stattdessen seine Rechte hin. Chris ergriff sie und ließ sich von ihm hochziehen. Als er stand, musste er gegen ein Schwindelgefühl ankämpfen. Thomas stützte ihn, bis Chris losließ. Die Schmerzen waren erstaunlicher Weise nicht halb so schlimm, wie er befürchtet hatte. Auch das Bein schien zu heilen. Jedenfalls fühlte es sich so an. Und als er es vorsichtig belastete, knickte es nicht mehr ein.

_Adam hatte mich schon schlimmer zugerichtet und ich konnte noch kämpfen. Was, verdammt noch mal, ist los mit mir?_

"Komm, wir müssen hier weg, bevor die Polizei auftaucht."

"Und was ist mit dem da?"

Dabei deutete Chris auf den Rumpf.

"Den lassen wir liegen, sollen sich die Bullen doch den Kopf zerbrechen, was hier abgegangen ist. Dein Messer."

Dabei hielt Thomas Chris das Messer hin, das dieser nahm und in seinem Gürtel verstaute."

"Jetzt haben sie noch nicht mal eine Tatwaffe. Die Verletzung am Bein hat so gut wie gar nicht geblutet und auch keine Spuren hinterlassen. Wenn du beim Kampf intensiven Körperkontakt vermieden hast, dann hat die Polizei keine Chancen, DNS von dir zu finden. Und die restlichen Spuren wird in wenigen Stunden der Schnee überdeckt haben. Sammel dein Schwert auf und wir können hier weg. "

Chris hörte gar nicht richtig hin. Ihn interessierte nur eins.

"Was machst du hier?"

"Eigentlich wollte ich mir Bechtholds Kopf holen, nachdem er dich besiegt hatte. Ich konnte nicht zulassen, dass er weiterlebt, denn ich hab' da noch eine kleine Rechnung mit ihm offen. Ich habe ehrlich gesagt nicht mit diesem Ausgang gerechnet. Aber da du gesiegt hast, würde ich sagen, dass wir quitt sind. Du hast einmal mein Leben verschont und ich jetzt deins. Reicht das?"

Es reichte nicht. Chris kannte Thomas gut genug, dass er normalerweise nie jemanden verschonen würde. Aber er fragte nicht weiter nach.

_Sonst überlegt er es sich noch anders und holt sich doch noch meinen Kopf._

Das Risiko wollte er nicht eingehen.

"Mir reicht es vollkommen."

Um sein Unwohlsein zu verbergen, suchte Chris sein Schwert. Und wurde kurz darauf fündig, es lag neben Bechthold.

_Ich kann mich nicht daran erinnern, es losgelassen zu haben_.

Das Schweigen zwischen ihnen empfand Chris als unangenehm. Und doch wusste er nicht so recht, wie er es brechen sollte.

So versuchte er es mit einer banalen Frage.

"Wo hast du geparkt?"

"Direkt am Haupteingang. Auf dem Weg hierhin hab' ich auch noch den Typen vom Sicherheitsdienst niedergeschlagen, aber der hatte schon die Polizei angerufen. Und du?"

"In der Friedrichstrasse."

"Dann trennen sich hier unsere Wege. Richte Edgar schöne Grüße aus. Sag ihm, dass ich ihn vermissen werde."

Jetzt begriff Chris gar nichts mehr.

"Was soll das? Warum willst du nicht mit zurück?"

"Du willst doch zu Edgar zurück. Und da du Bechthold besiegt hast, hindert dich nichts mehr daran. Also warum sollte ich noch bei ihm bleiben?"

"Und was ist mit deinem Job?"

Doch statt etwas zu erwidern, packte Thomas ihn an den Schultern und schüttelte Chris durch. Erst als er ihn los ließ, redete er weiter.

"Bist du jetzt wieder klar im Kopf? Wir müssen hier weg, bevor die Polizei auftaucht, und können nicht über irgendwelche Beziehungen diskutieren. Ich kann nicht mit Edgar arbeiten, wenn er mit dir zusammen lebt, das geht nicht. Und jetzt lass mich gehen."

_Wieso musste Thomas nur Recht haben? Hab' ich einmal einen unsterblichen Freund gefunden, da verlier' ich ihn gleich wieder._

"Wenn wir uns in hundert Jahren über den Weg laufen, wirst du dann versuchen, mich umzubringen?"

Ein Lachen war die Antwort.

"Bin ich wahnsinnig? Deine Reaktionen sind jetzt schon viel zu schnell für mich. Und ich bezweifle, dass du freiwillig mit mir ins Bett steigst, damit ich dich außer Gefecht setzen kann. Aber sollten wir uns noch mal über'n Weg laufen, dann werde ich dich zu einem Bier einladen. Einverstanden?"

"Einverstanden!"

Doch Chris bezweifelte, dass Thomas die Antwort mitbekam. Denn er hatte sich umgedreht und tauchte im Schatten der Bäume unter.

Als sich Chris umsah, da machte auch er, dass er weg kam. Die Polizei war nicht nur im Anmarsch, sie war schon da. Jedenfalls sah Chris einige uniformierte Gestalten, die auf das Gewächshaus zugingen.

Er musste aufpassen, ihnen nicht in die Arme zu laufen. Wenn sie auch Bechthold noch nicht gefunden hatten, Vandalismus war ebenfalls ein Grund, ihn mit auf die Wache zu nehmen.

Erst als er in den Schatten der Bäume eintauchte, bemerkte Chris, dass es inzwischen heftig schneite und sich ein weißer Mantel über die Wiese legte. In wenigen Minuten würde die Polizei Probleme haben, irgendwelche Spuren zu erkennen und Bechthold zu finden.

Zehn Minuten später hatte Chris den Palmengarten verlassen und war unterwegs zu seinem Auto. So wie es sich anfühlte, waren seine Haare voller Schnee und ihm war einfach nur kalt.

Er kam nicht so schnell voran, wie er gedacht hatte, da er sich vollkommen zerschlagen fühlte.

_Selbst ein Kampf mit Adam hat mich nicht so geschlaucht. Auch wenn ich da immer gestorben bin._

Als er in der Friedrichstrasse war, torkelte er beinahe. Aber das Wissen, weg zu müssen, trieb Chris voran. Dann war er an seinem Wagen. Als er die das Schloss per Funk öffnen wollte, da funktionierte es nicht. Er verschwendete keinen weiteren Gedanken daran, stecke den Schlüssel ins Schloss und öffnete die Tür. Doch bevor er sich auf seinen Sitz fallen lies, holte er noch eine Plastikfolie aus dem Kofferraum und breitete sie auf dem Sitz aus.

Chris schloss die Augen und versuchte, Atem zu schöpfen, denn in diesem Zustand konnte er nicht fahren. Es lag nicht daran, dass er erschöpft war. Vielmehr hatte Chris Probleme mit den Bildern, die durch seinen Kopf schwirrten. Er sah Szenen aus längst vergangenen Zeiten. Hauptsächlich von irgendwelchen Schwertkämpfen, Enthauptungen und von Blitzen, die auf ihn zurasten.

_Das ist nicht meine Erinnerung! Ich will sie nicht. Nicht jetzt._

Wieso hatte Adam nie erwähnt, was für Auswirkungen das Quickening hatte? Chris merkte, wie Bechtholds Erinnerungen anfingen, seine eigenen zu überlagern. Es fühlte sich so an, als ob der eigentliche Kampf um die Vorherrschaft im Körper jetzt erst beginnen würde. Und Bechthold war stark. Er war wesentlich älter als Chris und hatte unzählige andere Unsterbliche getötet.

_Und dann kommt so ein Jungspund an und überlistet dich._

Bildete Chris es sich ein, oder wurde Bechtholds Präsenz in seinem Kopf wütend? Er hatte keine Ahnung. Und war eigentlich viel zu erschöpft, um noch ernsthaft Widerstand zu leisten.

Dann erinnerte sich Chris, dass Adam irgendwann mal etwas von einem ‚Bad Quickening' erwähnt hatte, bei dem der körperliche Sieger im Endeffekt die Kontrolle über seinen Körper verlor.

_NEIN! Ich werde es nicht zulassen!_

Doch mit Wut und Gewalt würde er nicht weiterkommen, das fühlte Chris. Er versuchte, es sich in seinem Sitz bequem zu machen und zu meditieren.

Es war nicht einfach, sich auf seine geistigen Übungen zu konzentrieren, während in seinen Kopf Bechtholds Erinnerungen herumwirbelten. Er versuchte, die Präsenz zu ignorieren, doch das funktionierte nicht. Irgendwann fing Chris an, eine geistige Mauer um sich zu errichten und das, was von Bechthold in seinem Kopf war, hinter diesen Wall zu verdrängen. Es half. Je mehr er ihn zurückdrängte, umso weniger Erinnerungen kamen durch. Und kurz darauf hatte er das Gefühl, wieder die volle Gewalt über sich zu haben. Bechthold hatte er scheinbar soweit verdrängt, dass er keine Gefahr mehr war.

Auch wenn das, was er gerade gemacht hatte, keine wirkliche Meditation gewesen war, es hatte geholfen. Seine Augen hielt Chris noch einen Moment geschlossen. Er fühlte sich wie nach einem Marathonlauf, nur dass die Hormonausschüttung fehlte.

Gut fühlen war wirklich anders, aber er musste Engin informieren, dass er noch lebte. Aber vorher nahm er aus dem Handschuhfach noch einen Energieriegel, den er aß. Danach ging es besser. Chris kramte in seiner Hosentasche und holte sein Handy raus und schaltete es ein. Besser gesagt, er versuchte es, aber es ging nicht.

_Scheißding, Mistteil. Braucht man dich, dann funktionierst du nicht._

Ohne die Innenbeleuchtung anzumachen – schließlich wollte Chris nicht auffallen, da genügend Polizisten im Palmengarten waren -, wollte er den Akku abnehmen. Sein Handy war nicht das neueste Modell und es hatte seine Macken. Bisher hatte es immer geholfen, den Akku neu einzusetzen und es sprang wieder an. Aber Chris schaffte es noch nicht mal, den Akku zu entfernen. Doch er bezweifelte, dass es an seinen zitternden Fingern lag.

_Irgendwas klemmt. Verdammt! Engin sitzt sicher auf glühenden Kohlen. _

Frustriert warf er das Handy auf den Beifahrersitz. Auch wenn er noch nicht wirklich in der Lage war, Auto zu fahren, bleiben konnte er nicht. Chris wollte Engin nicht im Ungewissen lassen und je länger sein Wagen hier rumstand, umso eher würde er jemandem auffallen.

Doch bevor er startete, nahm er aus dem Handschuhfach die Taschenlampe, beleuchtete sein Bein und entfernte die Jacke. Sie war ruiniert. Auch wenn sie nicht voller Blut war, die Flecken, die sie abbekommen hatte, würde er mit dem Feinwaschprogramm nicht rausbekommen. Auch die Jeans war hin. Am Schienbein war ein Riss und die Ränder blutverkrustet.

_Ich hasse es, Klamotten kaufen zu gehen. Scheiße._

Dieses Mal wollte Chris die Sachen nicht in seiner Mülltonne entsorgen. Er wollte sein Glück nicht unnötig herausfordern.

_Im Keller vom Zoll stehen einige Müllcontainer. Denen werd' ich morgen einen Besuch abstatten._

Chris steckte den Schlüssel in die Zündung, drehte ihn um und atmete erleichtert auf, als die Tachobeleuchtung anging. Nach dem, was dem Handy und der Funkfernbedienung passiert war, hatte er befürchtet, dass auch der Audi irgendeine Macke hatte. Aber alles schien zu funktionieren.

Die Uhr zeigte an, dass es gerade mal halb zwölf war.


	26. Aufklärung

Eine halbe Stunde später parkte Chris seinen Wagen vor der Haustür. Die Plastikfolie und seine Jacke verstaute er im Kofferraum, bevor er nach oben ging. Nur sein Schwert nahm er mit hoch. Schließlich musste er noch die Scharten abschleifen und die Klinge mit einer Säure bearbeiten, um alle Spuren zu beseitigen.

Schmerzen hatte Chris keine mehr. Er fühlte sich nur steif und ungelenk. Es erinnerte ihn an einen Muskelkater. Und er war unendlich müde. Doch jetzt musste er sich der nächsten Herausforderung stellen.

_Engin und Eddie. Dabei ist Engin meine geringste Sorge._

Als er die Haustür öffnete, da dröhnten von oben dumpfe Bässe durch den Flur. Es war zwar nicht ohrenbetäubend, aber es ging Chris auf die Nerven.

Was auch immer Chris über dieses Haus sagen konnte, normalerweise waren alle Bewohner recht ruhig und gesittet. So laute Musik hatte er noch nie gehört.

_Doch, einmal. Marschmusik zu Hitlers Geburtstag. Aber das hab' ich dem Säufer schnell abgewöhnt._

Seine Augenbraue wanderte hoch, als Chris auf dem Weg nach oben klar wurde, dass die Musik aus seiner Wohnung kam.

Und als er die Tür öffnete, erkannte er auch, was da lief – Queens ‚Another one bites the dust'. Und sein Mut sank.

_Das spielt Eddie immer, wenn er sauer und frustriert ist. Gar nicht gut._

Doch bevor Chris sich überwand und in sein Schlafzimmer ging - von dort kam die Musik -, öffnete sich die Küchentür und Engin kam in den Flur.

Statt etwas zu sagen, packte er Chris und schob ihn vor sich in die Küche. Erst als Engin die Tür wieder schloss, war die Musik soweit abgedämpft, dass man sich in normaler Lautstärke unterhalten konnten. Doch Engin dachte gar nicht daran und brüllte Chris an.

"Verdammt! Du wolltest doch anrufen! Warum hast du das nicht getan?"

Eigentlich wollte Chris Engin fragen, was mit Eddie los war, dass dieser die Musik aufgedreht hatte. Aber jetzt war es wichtiger, seinen Partner zu beruhigen.

"Wollt' ich ja! Aber wenn du mir erklärst, wie ich das mit dem Teil hinbekomme, dann bin ich glücklich."

Währenddessen hatte Chris das Handy aus der Hosentasche geholt und schmiss es auf den Tisch. Die Küchenlampe enthüllte den wahren Zustand des Elektronikgeräts. Der Kunststoff war angekokelt und verzogen. Er sah so aus, als ob er von einem Blitz getroffen worden war.

_Kein Wunder, dass ich den Akku nicht entfernen konnte._

Engin nahm das Handy hoch und betrachtete es. Währenddessen setzte Chris sich hin und kümmerte sich um sein Schwert. Eine Feile hatte er schon aus der Schublade geholt. Auch wenn das Abschleifen der Scharten ein schreckliches Geräusch verursachte, er konnte es sich nicht leisten, Spuren zu hinterlassen.

"Was hast du denn damit angestellt? Hast du es an Starkstrom angeschlossen?"

"Frag nicht, du bekommst sonst eine Antwort, die du nicht wirklich hören willst."

"So schlimm?"

Es schien, als ob Engin erst jetzt wahrnehmen würde, in was für einem Zustand Chris war. Und wenn sein Äußeres halbwegs mit dem übereinstimmte, wie er sich fühlte, dann musste er grauenhaft aussehen. Aber dazu wollte er nichts sagen, deswegen beantwortete er die Frage mit einem Achselzucken.

Vorsichtig berührte Chris die Klinge, er hatte keine Lust, sich an den Scharten zu schneiden. Aber es waren nur wenige Stellen, die er mit der Feile bearbeiten musste.

_Nicht mehr als fünf Minuten Arbeit._

"Ich hab' schon Trainingsstunden erlebt, in denen ich schlimmer zugerichtet wurde. Aber ich brauch' dir ja nicht zu sagen, wie man sich fühlt, wenn man einen Menschen getötet hat."

Mit den Fingern fuhr Chris durch seine Haare. Es war einfach unmöglich, einem anderen zu erzählen, was er beim Quickening erlebt und gefühlt hatte.

"Da hast du Recht. Willst du einen Kaffee?"

"Wenn er noch heiß ist. Was meinst du, gibt es 'ne Möglichkeit, an den Chip im Handy zu kommen und den wieder ans Laufen zu kriegen?"

Da bekam Chris auch schon eine Tasse mit heißem Inhalt vor sich auf den Tisch gestellt.

Die Scharten waren soweit herausgearbeitet, das Ätzen musste bis zum nächsten Tag warten, da Chris die Chemikalien erst noch mischen musste. Chris stand auf und brachte das Schwert ins Wohnzimmer. Als er zurück kam, nahm er die Tasse in seine Hände, schnupperte daran, doch alleine der Geruch ließ seinen Magen aufbegehren. Mit Mühe unterdrückte Chris das Bedürfnis, ins Badezimmer zu laufen und sich zu übergeben. Dabei wurde er von Engin, der sich ihm gegenüber hingesetzt hatte, beobachtet. Doch dieser gab keinen Kommentar ab, sondern blieb beim Thema.

"War es an, als es so zugerichtet wurde?"

Chris schüttelte den Kopf.

"Nein, ich hatte es ausgeschaltet, nachdem ich deine SMS gekommen hatte, aber ich befürchte, dass ich diese Nacht noch 'nen Anruf bekomme, falls die Bechthold finden. Und ich will keinen Verdacht erregen. Was ist mit Eddie?"

"Frag nicht, du bekommst sonst eine Antwort, die du nicht wirklich hören willst."

"Aber er ist doch hier?"

"Nein, ich habe die Musik aufgedreht, weil sie mir gefällt."

Die Ironie und der Sarkasmus waren nicht zu überhören.

"Engin, bitte"

"Ja, Eddie ist hier. Aber an deiner Stelle würde ich noch nicht zu ihm gehen, sondern warten, bis sich dein Magen wieder erholt hat und du die Nerven für eine ziemlich heftige Konfrontation hast."

"Was ist passiert?"

"Was soll schon passiert sein? Ich tauche unangemeldet bei ihm auf, warte auf seinen Freund und nachdem ich mein Sprüchlein aufgesagt habe, rennt dieser Thomas nach oben. Wenige Minuten später taucht er mit einer gepackten Tasche wieder auf, macht mit Eddie Schluss und gibt mir den Rat, gut auf ihn aufzupassen. Wenn Eddie nicht so geschockt gewesen wäre, dann hätte ich ihn niemals in meinen Honda bugsieren und nach hier kutschieren können."

"Aber das ist noch nicht alles."

Irgendwie glaubte Chris nicht, dass dies der Grund war, warum Engin so genervt war.

"Stimmt, denn kaum sind wir hier, da wollte Eddie auch schon wieder zurück in seine Wohnung. Ich hab' mit Engelszungen auf ihn eingeredet, aber er wollte mich einfach zur Seite schieben und abhauen…"

Schließlich war Eddie Engin körperlich überlegen, stellte sich also die Frage, wie Engin es geschafft hatte, ihn aufzuhalten.Chris schwante Böses.

"Und wie hast du ihn überzeugt zu bleiben?"

"Er hat mich einfach zur Seite geschoben und war schon fast zur Tür raus, da hab' ich…"

Doch Engin sprach nicht weiter. Stattdessen stand er auf, ging zum Schrank und zog alle Schubladen auf, bis er ein scharfes Messer und einen Schraubenzieher gefunden hatte. Doch Chris hakte nach.

"Engin! Was hast du gemacht?"

Engin drehte sich zu ihm, ging wieder an den Tisch und setzte sich zu Chris. Dabei vermied er, ihm in die Augen zu sehen.

"'kay, schlag mich, wenn du willst, aber ich wusste einfach nicht weiter. Ich hab' ihm mit meiner Dienstwaffe eins über den Schädel gezogen. Darauf ist er zusammengebrochen und ich hab ihn ins Schlafzimmer geschleppt und auf deine Matratze gelegt."

Wirklich geschockt war Chris nicht, er hätte an Engins Stelle nicht anders reagiert. Der einzige Haken war, dass Eddie jetzt wirklich einen Grund hatte, sehr sauer zu sein.

_Und das werde ich ausbaden müssen._

Erst als er die leere Tasse abstellte, merkte Chris, dass er den Kaffee ausgetrunken hatte, ohne dass sein Magen protestiert hatte.

Währenddessen bearbeitete Engin Chris' Handy, um es aufzubekommen, hatte aber noch keinen Erfolg.

"All zu fest hast du ja nicht zugeschlagen. Er scheint ja wieder wach zu sein. Fragt sich nur, in welchem Zustand mein Schlafzimmer ist, wenn ich es aufschließe."

"Ich glaube nicht, dass er dort gewütet hat. Er konnte nicht."

Langsam war Chris es leid, dass er Engin alle Informationen aus der Nase ziehen musste.

"Gut, was versuchst du gerade, mir so schonend wie möglich beizubringen?"

Wenn Chris nicht so erledigt gewesen wäre, hätte er Engin längst gepackt und so lange geschüttelt, bis dieser erzählt hätte, was passiert war.

Engin blickte nicht hoch, sondern bastelte mit verkniffenem Gesichtsausdruck weiter. Erst als das Handy seinen Widerstand aufgab und er den Akku abnehmen konnte, blickte er auf.

"Ich hab' ihn mit meinen Handschellen ans Heizungsrohr gefesselt. Ich wollte verhindern, dass er noch mal versucht abzuhauen und ich ihn dann wieder niederschlagen muss."

Eddie. Mit Handschellen gefesselt. Auf seinem Bett.

Es war nicht das erste Mal für Eddie, dass er so auf Chris wartete. Nur war es normaler Weise der Beginn einer sehr aufregenden Nacht gewesen.

_Oh Scheiße, wie bekomme ich das nur wieder in Ordnung?_

Chris schloss die Augen und versuchte, sich zu beruhigen. Versuchte, die Gedanken an einen nackten, willigen Eddie aus seinem Kopf zu vertreiben.

Denn der Eddie, den er gleich treffen würde, war garantiert sehr sauer, angesickt und hatte Kopfschmerzen.

Wie sollte er Eddie nur davon überzeugen, dass er ihn noch liebte? Doch wenn er es nicht heute hinter sich bringen würde… Eddie würde ihm keine weitere Chance geben. Dessen war sich Chris sehr sicher. Er öffnete die Augen und blickte seinen Partner an. Auch an ihm war die Nacht nicht spurlos vorbei gegangen. Chris hatte nicht vor, es ihm noch schwerer zu machen als notwendig. Aber er musste wissen, was wirklich abgelaufen war, um sich auf Eddie einstellen zu können.

"Hast du ihm Schmerztabletten gegeben?"

"Wenn er mich gelassen hätte. Nachdem er aufgewacht ist, hat er mich ignoriert. Dein Brüllwürfel und deine CD-Sammlung waren in seiner Reichweite und er hat sich eine CD rausgesucht und sie abgespielt. Dass er mit seinem Kopf diese Lautstärke aushält, ist mir ein Rätsel. Aber besser so, als dass er deine Wohnung auseinander nimmt. Ich hab mich dann in die Küche verzogen und auf dich gewartet."

Immer noch wich Engin Chris' Blick aus. Den Chip hatte er ausgebaut und setzte ihn nun in sein eigenes Handy ein. Dann schaltete er es ein und so wie Chris es beurteilen konnte, funktionierte es auch.

"Gib mir deine Pin-Nummer!"

Automatisch rasselte Chris die Zahlen runter.

"4 7 1 1. Funktioniert es?"

"Moment, so schnell geht das auch nicht."

Dann schien Engin zu realisieren, was für Zahlen Chris genannt hatte. Jedenfalls sah er kurz hoch, schüttelte den Kopf und widmete sich wieder dem Handy. Dann schob er es zu Chris rüber.

"Du hast Glück gehabt, die Karte ist heil geblieben. Ich hab zu Hause noch ein altes Handy rumliegen, du kannst meins bis morgen behalten."

"Danke. Für alles."

Es war zu wenig. Das, was Engin heute für ihn getan hatte, war wesentlich mehr als man selbst von einem Freund erwarten konnte, und doch fand Chris keine Worte, um es vernünftig auszudrücken.

"Nicht dafür."

"Für alles. Ganz besonders für den Ärger, den du noch mit Eddie bekommen wirst."

"Glaub' ich nicht. Er wird dir die Hölle heiß machen, mir wird er nur meinen schlechten Umgang vorwerfen."

"Danke für die Motivation. Genau das, was ich brauche."

"Sollte nicht die Musik schon Motivation genug sein?"

Das Gedröhne im Hintergrund war eher lauter als leiser geworden. Und war schon ein Vorbote von dem, was auf Chris wartete.

"Oh ja, besonders, dass ich ihm auch das beibringen muss, was du schon weißt."

"Meinst du nicht, dass das etwas viel für einen Tag ist?"

"Wenn ich es heute nicht schaffe, wann dann? Je länger ich warte, um so weniger wird Eddie mir verzeihen können. Wenn es nicht schon zu spät ist…"

Alle Zweifel waren wieder da. Ob Eddie ihm das letzte Jahr verzeihen konnte und ob er bereit war, mit einem Unsterblichen zusammen zu leben. Chris wusste nicht, wie Eddie sich entscheiden würde. Nur die Erinnerung an die Weihnachtsnacht ließ ihn hoffen, dass es doch noch eine Chance für ihre Beziehung gab.

_Ich habe Angst, schreckliche Angst, ins Schlafzimmer zu gehen. Da kämpf' ich lieber noch mal mit Bechthold._

Chris stützte seine Arme auf dem Tisch ab und vergrub das Gesicht in seinen Hände. Es war im Moment einfach zu viel und er wusste nicht, wie er bei Eddie anfangen sollte. Nicht wenn dieser so gelaunt war.

_Vielleicht ignoriert er mich, wie er es mit Engin gemacht hat. Und ich kann ihn ja nicht ewig angekettet in meinem Zimmer lassen._

Dann fühlte er eine Hand auf seiner Schulter. Chris blickte hoch. In Engins besorgtes Gesicht. Es war nicht einfach, aber Chris fabrizierte ein schiefes Lächeln.

"Eddie wird dir die Hölle heiß machen. Das ist sicher. Genau so sicher, wie er dir verzeihen wird. Du musst nur damit rechnen, dass er dich zappeln lässt."

"Ja, damit hast du Recht, wenn ich da an das letzte Mal denke…"

"Da hat er dich fast vier Monate im Ungewissen gelassen. Ich weiß. Ich habe es live und in Farbe mitbekommen. Und es erst verstanden, als du es mir gebeichtet hattest."

"Danke, Engin. Aber jetzt schau, dass du nach Hause kommst. Sabine wartet doch bestimmt schon."

Es war schon schlimm genug, mit Eddie reden zu müssen. Aber noch schlimmer war für Chris die Vorstellung, dass Engin währenddessen in der Küche sitzen würde. Auch wenn er nur Trost spenden wollte.

"Nö, wir waren doch zum Essen verabredet. Da rechnet sie nicht vor zwei mit mir."

War es wirklich heute gewesen, dass er mit Engin im Dorade gesessen und sich auf seinen Fisch gefreut hatte? Chris schüttelte den Kopf.

"Dann wird sie sich freuen, wenn du etwas früher kommst. Lass mir die Schüssel für die Handschellen da und dann verschwinde."

"Wie du willst."

Engin holte den Schlüssel aus seiner Hosentasche und legte ihn auf den Tisch.

"Ich wünsch' dir noch viel Glück. Und schau, dass du morgen halbwegs vorzeigbar aussiehst. Kallenbach wird dich auf dem Kieker haben."

"Falls es für mich noch ein Morgen gibt. Eddie bringt mich um."

"Ja, und? Wie viele Stunden später bist du wieder auf den Beinen? Das ist keine Ausrede, blau zu machen. Du kannst es dir nicht leisten, zu Hause zu bleiben. Das würde Fragen aufwerfen. Besonders wo Bechthold verschwunden ist."

Er hatte ja Recht. Chris wusste es und Engin wusste, dass er es wusste..

"Ja, Papa. Ich verspreche dir, morgen früh pünktlich, frisch rasiert und halbwegs munter zu erscheinen."

"So ist brav, mein Sohn. Bis morgen."

Und weg war Engin. Fast schon schneller, als Chris es mitbekam. Jetzt musste er sich nur noch mit seinem persönlichen Dämon auseinandersetzen, der im Schlafzimmer wartete.

Chris stand auf und ging in den Flur. Doch vor der Tür zögerte er einen Moment. Statt hineinzugehen, drehte er sich um, ging noch mal in die Küche und holte sich aus einer Schublade ein langes, scharfes Fleischmesser, das er in den Bund seiner Hose steckte. Dann ging er wieder zum Schlafzimmer.

Dieses Mal öffnete er auch die Tür.

Eddie präsentierte sich genau so, wie Chris erwartet hatte. Er saß auf der Matratze und lehnte mit dem Rücken an der Heizung. Die Handschellen verbanden sein rechtes Handgelenk mit dem Heizungsrohr. Dass Eddies Gesichtsausdruck sehr wütend und sauer war, war für Chris keine Überraschung.

Die Anlage spielte 'Bohemian Rhapsody'. Chris drehte die Lautstärke runter; er wollte die Musik nicht abstellen - er fürchtete die Stille, die eintreten würde. Danach setzte er sich direkt neben Eddie auf die Matratze. Das Messer legte er neben sich. Eddie warf nur ein Blick auf die Waffe, sagte aber nichts.

So saßen sie schweigend nebeneinander. Chris suchte nach den richtigen Worten, fand sie aber nicht. Und von Eddie konnte Chris keine Hilfe erwarten. Er konnte schon froh sein, dass dieser ihn nicht angriff.

"Du hattest vor ewigen Zeiten einmal gesagt, dass du nicht wie ein Oktopus in seinem Aquarium enden wolltest..."

Schweigen. Eddie sagte nichts. Chris warf einen Blick zu ihm rüber, doch der Gesichtsausdruck hatte sich nicht geändert.

"Ich habe mich im letzten Jahr wie eben dieser Oktopus gefühlt."

Doch wieder reagierte Eddie nicht. Kein Wort, keine Geste, gar nichts.

Am liebsten hätte Chris Eddie in den Arm genommen, ihn berührt, irgendetwas gemacht, um eine Reaktion hervorzurufen, doch er hatte Angst, dass diese Reaktion aus Ablehnung bestehen würde.

Doch er wollte nicht aufgeben. Das wäre zu einfach gewesen. Nach einigen Minuten wagte er einen neuen Anlauf.

"Ich hatte niemals eine Beziehung mit Amanda. Ich hab' dich damals im Bistro angelogen."

Es herrschte Ruhe, nur Freddie Mercurys Stimme durchdrang den Raum. Der Moment dehnte sich für Chris zur Ewigkeit, auch wenn es nicht mehr als zehn Sekunden sein konnten.

"Ach? Und das soll ich dir glauben?"

Eddies Lachen war sehr bitter und ironisch.

"Und ich dachte immer, dass du sie aus Dankbarkeit gefickt hast, nachdem sie dich mehr oder weniger vor dem Taschendieb gerettet hat."

"Sie hat mich nicht gerettet und damals bin ich wirklich nicht mit ihr ins Bett gestiegen. Ich hatte andere Probleme."

Stille. Eddie schien erst mal damit beschäftigt zu sein, das ,was Chris gesagt hatte, zu verdauen.

Der CD-Player schien die ‚Bohemian Rhapsodie' in Endlosschleife zu spielen, denn gerade setzte Freddie Mercury wieder ein:

_Mama just killed a man,  
Put a gun against his head, pulled my trigger, now he's dead  
Mama, life had just begun,_

Das erinnerte Chris wieder an Bechthold und dass seine Leiche im Palmengarten darauf wartete, gefunden zu werden.

_Warum nur? Wieso musste ich es tun? Gibt es wirklich keine Möglichkeit, sich aus diesem verdammten Spiel rauszuhalten?_

"Also hast du mich damals angelogen. Meinst du nicht, dass es langsam mal Zeit wäre, mir die ganze Wahrheit zu erzählen? Und wenn du dann schon mal dabei bist: Warum schickst du Engin zu mir, damit er mit Thomas spricht? Und wieso verdammt noch mal packt Thomas anschließend seine Koffer und verschwindet? Und warum verdammt noch mal sitz' ich jetzt an ein Heizungsrohr gefesselt auf dieser schäbigen Matratze? Es gab mal eine Zeit, in der ich dachte, dich zu kennen. Besonders das, was du sonst immer hinter deiner harten Schale verbirgst. Aber jetzt…?"

Solange wie Chris Eddie schon kannte, so eine Rede hatte er noch nie von ihm gehört. Im Gegensatz zu dem, was er sagte, verhielt sich Eddie ganz ruhig. Kein Gefühlsausbruch, kein wildes Gestikulieren, kein plötzlicher Themenwechsel, nichts.

Es machte Chris Angst.

_Wie soll ich da nur die richtigen Worte finden? Meine Geschichte ist doch so unglaublich._

Aber vielleicht war das ja ein Ansatzpunkt.

"Ich habe dich damals angelogen, weil ich das, was mir passiert ist, einfach nicht fassen konnte. Damals dachte ich noch, dass ich irgendwann aufwachen würde, weil es nur ein Albtraum war… Leider warte ich immer noch."

"Und was soll ich dir bitteschön glauben? Verdammt, jetzt hör' endlich auf, um den heißen Brei rumzureden. Ich. Will. Die. Wahrheit. Wissen. Nicht mehr und nicht weniger. Und mach mir endlich die Handschellen ab. Die sind unbequem."

Ein klein wenig genervt hörte sich Eddie schon an. In Anbetracht der Situation war er Chris aber noch zu ruhig.

_Viel zu ruhig. Wie ein Vulkan kurz vor dem Ausbruch._

"Erst wenn du alles gehört hast."

"Dann schieß los. Ich muss bis morgen Nachmittag um vier noch einen Bentley fertig machen. Und da Thomas den Flattermann gemacht hat, werde ich da noch einige Stunden dran schrauben müssen. Und ein paar Stunden Schlaf wären auch nicht schlecht."

Das Schlimmste war wirklich diese Ruhe, die Eddie ausstrahlte. So als ob ihm die Arbeit über alles ging. Eine Gänsehaut lief über Chris' Rücken.

"Erinnerst du dich noch daran, wie du in San Fran auf dem Präsidium warst, um meine Leiche zu identifizieren?"

"Oh, ja, das war _mein_ ganz persönlicher Albtraum. Wie sollte ich das jemals vergessen? Ich träume heute noch davon."

Die Erinnerung an Eddies verzweifelte Stimme kam in Chris wieder hoch.

"Ich weiß. Ich hab' es Wort für Wort mitbekommen."

Wenn Blicke töten könnten, dann wäre Chris in diesem Moment gestorben. Stattdessen rumorte sein Magen.

"Was soll das? Ich dachte, du wolltest mir die Wahrheit erzählen. Stattdessen spielst du mit meinen Gefühlen. Lass das."

"Ich will nicht mit dir spielen. Das ist das letzte, was ich will. Aber… ach, verdammt. Es ist halt schwer zu glauben. Ich weiß, dass es schwer ist, doch bitte hör mir zu. Danach lass ich dich gehen."

"Gut, ich bin ruhig. Also erzähl."

Dabei rückte Eddie an den äußersten Rand der Matratze. Möglichst weit von Chris weg. Gleichzeitig schob er sich ein bisschen höher. Wenn er gekonnt hätte, dann hätte er garantiert die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt.

Mit seinen Fingern fuhr Chris durchs Haar. Es war genau so schlimm, wie er befürchtet hatte.

"Wenn ihr fünf Minuten früher aufgetaucht wärt, dann wäre die Schublade mit meinem Namensschildchen nicht leer gewesen und der Cop hätte nicht alle anderen Schubladen hektisch auf und zu schieben müssen. Und sein anschließendes Gestammel wäre dir auch erspart geblieben."

"Wenn... Falls du dort gewesen bist..." Eddie stockte. Er schien nach den richtigen Worten zu suchen und setzte noch mal an.

"Wenn du also wirklich da warst und okay gewesen bist... Warum hast du nichts gesagt? Weißt du, wie ich mich in dem Moment gefühlt habe"

Da war wieder der emotionale Eddie, den Chris kannte.

"Es ging nicht. Ob du es glaubst oder nicht, ich hockte hinter dir in einer Ecke neben einem Tisch. Nur war ich nicht allein. Amanda kauerte neben mir, hatte aber im Gegensatz zu mir auch noch einen Revolver, den sie mir in die Rippen stieß. Damals dachte ich, dass sie abdrücken würde, wenn ich einen Ton sagen würde. Und deswegen war ich still, obwohl ich am liebsten zu dir gegangen wär'."

Dabei verschwieg Chris, dass er damals nackt gewesen war.

"Und was hat Amanda damit zu tun? Was hatte sie überhaupt da zu suchen?"

"Sie hat mich aus der Schublade geholt. Alleine kommt man da sonst nicht raus. Ist ja auch nicht nötig. Schließlich sollen da Tote drin liegen."

"Und warum hat dich Amanda da rausgeholt? Gott, ich habe sie zwar nur ein Mal gesehen, aber ich mag diese Frau nicht. Jedesmal wenn du sie auch nur erwähnst, läuft eine Gänsehaut über meinen Rücken. Was stimmt mit ihr nicht?"

_Er hat wirklich einen sechsten Sinn für Unsterbliche. Erst ich, dann Thomas und jetzt stellt sich heraus, dass seine Witterung auch bei Amanda angeschlagen hat._

Doch Chris ging nicht weiter darauf ein. Es war wichtiger, dass Eddie kapierte, was an dem Tag wirklich passiert war.

"Eddie, als mich die Polizisten in die Kühlkammer gesteckt haben, da waren sie der Meinung, dass ich tot war. Denn der Taschendieb hat mich nicht niedergeschlagen. Nein, er hat mich niedergestochen. Voll in die linke Brust. Aber als Amanda mich wenige Stunden später rausgeholt hat, da war nichts mehr von der Verletzung zu sehen und ich war quicklebendig."

"Gut, jetzt lass mich raten. Du hast heute zum ersten Mal ‚Roter Libanese' geraucht. Verschon mich mit solchen Märchen. Die kann ich dir einfach nicht glauben."

Irgendwo hatte Chris die Hoffnung gehabt, dass er auf eine Demonstration seiner Veränderung verzichten konnte. Auch wenn er genau gewusst hatte, dass sie vergeblich war.

Im Gegensatz zu Engin hatte Eddie nicht mitbekommen, wie sehr er sich in den letzten Monaten verändert hatte.

Die Demonstration würde zwar ein Schock sein, aber da Eddie immer noch an die Heizung gefesselt war, hatte er keine Chance, irgendwelche Dummheiten anzustellen. Selbst wenn er schreien würde... die Nachbarn hörten nicht hin.

"Hör' mir gut zu, Eddie. Egal, was ich jetzt mache, bitte vertrau' mir und rühr' dich die nächsten zwei Stunden nicht von der Stelle."

So wie Eddie aussah, wäre er am liebsten noch ein Stück von Chris weggerutscht. Aber am Kopfende der Matratze wurde der Platz von diversen Büchern, Weckern, Hanteln und anderen Sachen belegt. Deswegen beschränkte sich Eddies Aktion auf einen Blick, den Chris als ‚Rühr mich nicht an' interpretierte.

Doch darauf nahm Chris keine Rücksicht. Er nahm das Messer, beugte sich zu Eddie und drückte es ihm in seine ungefesselte linke Hand.

"Was soll das, Chris?"

Eddie versuchte, die Waffe loszulassen, aber Chris hielt seine Hand mit seinen Fingern umschlungen.

Vor einem Jahr wäre es kräftemäßig ein fairer Kampf gewesen. Schließlich war Eddie einen Kopf größer und war durch seine Arbeit wesentlich besser in Form gewesen. Aber jetzt hatte Eddie nicht den Hauch einer Chance.

Chris nutzte es aus und dirigierte Eddies Hand so, dass die Messerspitze auf seine Brust zielte. Dann zog er sie immer näher, bis die Waffe sein Hemd berührte.

"Bitte vertrau' mir, Eddie. Ich werde in circa zwei Stunden wieder aufwachen. Du musst nur gleich das Messer rausziehen. Wenn du meinen Worten nicht glaubst, dann muss ich es dir zeigen."

"Lass den Scheiß, Chris. Hör auf damit, du machst mir Angst. Ich glaub dir, du brauchst nicht weiter zu machen."

Doch in Eddies Augen konnte Chris sehen, dass er kein Wort von dem glaubte, was er erzählt hatte.

_Scheiße, ich muss die Show wirklich durchziehen. _

Unmerklich schüttelte Chris den Kopf.

"Nein, du glaubst mir kein Wort. Aber keine Sorge, ich werde dir in zwei Stunden alle Fragen beantworten."

Ohne auf eine weitere Reaktion zu warten, rammte sich Chris das Messer in seine Brust.

_Gott, tut das weh!_

Doch Schreien ging nicht, es fehlte die Energie dazu. Dann hörte Chris einen Schrei, doch es war nicht seine Stimme. Mit letzter Kraft zog er sich das Messer aus der Brust. Dann lies er los. Eddie dagegen umklammerte immer noch die Waffe. Als Letztes sah Chris wie Eddie fassungslos auf seine Finger starrte. Dann fiel er nach hinten.

_Verdammt, jetzt hab' ich mir schon wieder ein Hemd ruiniert._

Danach fiel er in ein tiefes Loch.

Die ersten Atemzüge waren immer die schmerzhaftesten. Hektisch sog Chris die Luft in seine Lunge. Als er nicht mehr das Gefühl hatte, ersticken zu müssen, versuchte er, sich zu orientieren.

Auf dem Boden lag er nicht. Und ihm war auch nicht so kalt wie sonst. Es fühlte sich an, als ob er im Arm gehalten wurde. Tröstend und beschützend.

_Eddie! Wie hat er das geschafft? Als ich nach hinten fiel, war ich doch eigentlich außerhalb seiner Reichweite. Oder doch nicht?_

"Du lebst! Du bist wirklich am Leben… Aber das kann doch gar nicht sein."

In Eddies Stimme lag so viel Freude, Unglaube und auch Zweifel.

"Ich muss verrückt geworden sein. Falls man mich hier findet, dann bin ich reif für die Klapse. Chris, was tust du mir an?"

_Die letzten Stunden müssen für ihn die Hölle gewesen sein._

Zweifel kam in Chris auf, ob das, was er Eddie angetan hatte, wirklich die einzige Methode war, um ihn zu überzeugen, dass er unsterblich war.

Chris löste Eddies linken Arm, der sich um seine Brust gekrallt hatte und drehte sich um. Eddies Gesicht bestätigte, dass er die Hölle durchlebt hatte. Seine Augen waren vom Weinen verquollen und seine Wangenknochen traten unnatürlich vor. Er sah einfach nur grauenvoll aus.

Welcher Teufel Chris auch immer in diesem Moment ritt, ohne weiter nachzudenken beugte er sich vor und küsste Eddie. Nach einem Moment ließ sich dieser auch in den Kuss fallen und schmiegte sich an Chris – soweit es die Handschellen zuließen.

Kurz darauf löste Eddie den Kuss und als Chris sich zurücklehnte, um wieder einen klaren Kopf zu bekommen, da spürte er plötzlich eine Faust, die mit voller Wucht seinen Magen traf. Da er auf diesen Schmerz nicht vorbereitet war, krümmte er sich zusammen und empfing prompt auch noch einen Schwinger, der sein Kinn nach hinten schleuderte.

_Das hab' ich wohl verdient._

Keuchend lag Chris auf dem Boden. Wenn Blicke töten könnten, dann hätte er es jetzt wieder einmal hinter sich. Eddies Augen versprühten Blitze. Und dann brüllte er auch schon los.

"Der erste war dafür, dass du mich zwei Stunden hast rumsitzen lassen, mit dem Gefühl, für deinen Tod verantwortlich zu sein. Weißt du, wie ich mich gefühlt habe? Auch wenn du mir vorher gesagt hast, dass du wieder aufwachen würdest. Ich konnte es doch einfach nicht glauben. Und der zweite war dafür, dass du die Schlüssel für die Handschellen nicht bei dir hast. Ich hab' all deine Taschen durchwühlt und nichts gefunden. Verdammt, du warst tot und ich hab' an dir rumgegrapscht. Gott, ich weiß immer noch nicht, was ich davon halten soll, dass du wieder aufgewacht bist. Was ist das für ein beschissener Albtraum? Was es auch ist: Mach das nie wieder mit mir. Ist das klar?"

"Es ist leider immer noch kein Albtraum. Ich wünsche mir, dass ich wieder aufwache und alles nur ein total verrückter Traum war. Aber ich glaub', das hab' ich dir schon mal gesagt."

Chris sparte sich die Erklärung, dass er nicht vorhatte, Eddie noch einmal so einen Schock zu versetzen.

Vorsichtig betastete er sein Kinn. So hart, wie Eddie zugeschlagen hatte, konnte er froh sein, dass der Kiefer nicht gebrochen war.

_Warum hab' ich mich nicht in eine Frau verliebt? Die schlägt nicht so hart zu..._

"Und jetzt mach mich endlich los! Ich ertrag' es nicht länger. Und vielleicht glaub' ich dann, was ich gerade erlebt habe."

Automatisch stand Chris auf und ging aus dem Schlafzimmer. Der Schlüssel lag immer noch auf dem Küchentisch. Direkt daneben lag das Handy. Zum Glück war kein Anruf drauf, das war das letzte, was Chris in diesem Moment brauchen konnte. Er steckte beides in seine Hosentasche.

Doch bevor er wieder zu Eddie ging, brauchte Chris einen Moment Ruhe. Den nutzte er, um seine Hände und das Gesicht zu waschen. Jetzt hatte er noch auf der Brust einen Blutfleck, aber den ließ er. Vielleicht war es besser, dass Eddie auch den sichtbaren Beweis hatte, dass er nicht geträumt hatte.

So wie sich Eddie jetzt verhielt, musste Chris damit rechnen, dass er ihn sehr lange zappeln ließ.

_Falls er mir überhaupt noch eine Chance gibt, so sauer wie er ist._

Aus dem Kühlschrank holte er eine Flasche Wasser und dann ging er wieder ins Schlafzimmer.

Dort wurde er auch schon von Eddie erwartet. Er hielt ihm auffordernd den Arm entgegen und Chris schloss die Handschelle auf, vermied aber, ihn zu berühren. Während Eddie sich das Handgelenk rieb, setzte sich Chris neben ihm aufs Bett und trank von dem Wasser. Dann hielt er Eddie die Flasche hin.

Dieser nahm sie auch und trank.

Erst jetzt fiel Chris auf, wie still es war. Keine Musik, die im Hintergrund dudelte. Ein Blick auf die Stereoanlage erklärte Chris alles. Sie bestand nur noch aus Einzelteilen.

"Kannst du mir verständlich erklären, warum du nicht gestorben bist?"

_Jetzt geht es los. Es ist bestimmt nicht seine einzige Frage._

Doch es war auch direkt eine Frage, die Chris nicht richtig beantworten konnte. Niemand hatte es ihm gesagt, er hatte aber auch keine Lust, in die Fänge eines Wissenschaftlers zu geraten, der es irgendwann herausfinden würde.

Chris entschied sich, die Wahrheit zu erzählen.

"Ich wünschte, ich könnt' es, aber ich habe selbst keine Ahnung, warum es so ist. Amanda behauptet, wir seien eine andere Rasse. Sogenannte Unsterbliche. Aber sie hat dafür keinen Beweis."

"Warum redest du schon wieder von ihr? Ich dachte, ihr hättet nichts miteinander."

"Sie hat mir alles beigebracht, um zu überleben. Ohne sie wär' ich tot."

Es war so kompliziert, alles halbwegs verständlich rüberzubringen. Möglichst auch noch, ohne Eddie zu verletzen.

"Was ist daran so schwierig? Wenn du selbst einen Stich ins Herz überlebst..."

Wie sollte Chris Eddie beibringen, dass es unter den Unsterblichen das Spiel gab und dass es sehr gut möglich war, umgebracht zu werden?

"Ganz unsterblich bin ich nicht. Wenn man mir den Kopf abschlägt, bin ich endgültig tot. Und es gibt einige Artgenossen, die sehen es als Sport an, andere von uns zu jagen und anschließend umzubringen. Und schrecken dabei vor keiner Gewalttat zurück. Das war auch der Grund, warum ich dich damals in dem Glauben gelassen hatte, dass ich eine Affäre mit Amanda hatte."

"Du wolltest mich in Sicherheit bringen?"

Eddies Stimme war sehr ungläubig.

_Gott, am liebsten würd' ich dich jetzt in den Arm nehmen, aber dann scheuerst du mir garantiert wieder eine. _

"Ich konnte einfach nicht riskieren, dass du meinetwegen in Gefahr gerätst. Denn dadurch konnte man mich erpressen und ich will nicht, dass du stirbst."

"Und warum... warum sitze ich jetzt auf deinem Bett? Bin ich jetzt nicht auch in Lebensgefahr?"

_Toll, super, er findet sofort den Schwachpunkt._

"Ich war im letzten Jahr nicht untätig und habe verdammt viel gelernt. So schnell bin ich nicht mehr tot zu kriegen. Es ist nicht so, dass für dich kein Risiko mehr besteht. Gott, es hört sich so machohaft an, aber ich bin jetzt in der Lage, dich zu verteidigen."

"Ja, das hört sich wirklich machohaft an. Es passt zu dir. Aber was willst du mir damit sagen? Hör' endlich auf, um den heißen Brei rumzureden."

"Ich will dich. Ohne wenn und aber."

Chris wagte einen Blick zur Seite und sah, dass Eddies Augenbraue in die Höhe wanderte.

"Schön für dich. Und wer sagt dir, dass ich es auch noch will? Weißt du, wenn Engin nicht heute Abend bei mir aufgetaucht wäre, dann hätt' ich eine heiße Nacht mit Thomas gehabt und würde mich darauf freuen, nachher an dem Bentley zu arbeiten."

_Ja, wenn ich nicht wär', dann hätte Bechthold jetzt viel Freude mit euch._

Aber das würde Eddie jetzt garantiert nicht kapieren.

"Dein Problem ist nur, dass du bei deinen Freunden einen sehr exquisiten Geschmack hast."

"Wie meinst du das jetzt?"

Chris fuhr mit den Fingern durch seine Haare. Wieso konnte er nicht von Anfang an erzählen, sondern wartete auf Eddies Fragen? Das brachte es nicht, sondern sie gerieten immer weiter in eine Sackgasse.

"Wie viel Zeit hast du noch? Ich glaub', es ist am besten, wenn ich dir die ganze Geschichte von Anfang an erzähle und dass du anschließend deine Fragen stellst. Denn wenn ich dir jetzt deine Fragen beantworte, dann hast du immer zwanzig neue."

"So viel Zeit wie du willst, der Bentley muss dann halt' warten. Aber ein Kaffee, damit ich wieder zu mir komme, wär' nicht schlecht. Und 'ne Aspirin könnte ich auch gebrauchen. Engin hat ziemlich hart zugeschlagen."

Die Antwort weckte Hoffnung in Chris. Vielleicht war doch noch nicht alles verloren.

"Den sollst du haben. Kann ich dann zwischendurch noch duschen? Das getrocknete Blut ist echt unangenehm."

Wieder wurde Chris von Eddie gemustert. Und Chris schaffte es, den Blick zu erwidern. Und zum ersten Mal konnte Chris sehen, wie sich ein kleines Lächeln um Eddies Lippen bildete.

_Verdammt, kaum schaut er mich so an, wird' ich wieder heiß._

"Sicher doch."

Eddie stand auf und reichte Chris die Hand. Er nahm sie an und ließ sich von ihm hochziehen.

_**Eschborn, Chris' Wohnung, 12. Januar 2005, 03.00 h **_

Langsam hatte Chris das Gefühl, sich den Mund fusselig zu reden. Er hatte Eddie nicht nur von den Vor- und Nachteilen seiner Unsterblichkeit erzählt, nein, um verständlich zu machen, was für Auswirkungen es auf sein Leben hatte, erzählte Chris auch, was er alles mitgemacht hatte, wovon Eddie nichts mitbekommen hatte. Und dabei war er gerade erst dabei angekommen, Eddie von Adam Pierson und seinen Trainingsmethoden zu erzählen. Chris hatte versucht, alles, was ihm in der Zeit passiert war, zu erzählen. Er war so ehrlich gewesen und hatte sogar erwähnt, dass er einmal mit Amanda ins Bett gestiegen war. Eddie hatte zwar seine Stirn gerunzelt, aber nichts weiter dazu gesagt.

Genauso, wie er zu allem anderen so gut wie nichts sagte. Ab und zu ein kurzer Kommentar oder eine Frage und ansonsten starrte Eddie auf seine Kaffeetasse und hörte zu.

Chris konnte ihn nur zu gut verstehen.

Anstelle des Kaffees hatte Chris ein Glas Wasser auf dem Tisch stehen. Wenn er nach einem Tod wieder aufwachte, war er sowieso schon für die nächsten Stunden zu wach und zu aufgedreht. Er hatte einmal den Fehler gemacht, auch noch literweise Kaffee zu trinken. Danach war er so aufgedreht gewesen, dass er noch nicht einmal ein vernünftiges Gespräch führen konnte.

Gerade versuchte Chris, sämtliche Fäden seiner Erzählung wieder zusammen zu führen, als das Handy klingelte. Ein Blick auf dem Display zeigte, dass es Kallenbach war.

_Konnte der nicht warten, bis ich fertig bin? _

Seufzend betätigte er die grüne Taste. Und hob gegenüber Eddie entschuldigend die Schulter. Dieser schüttelte bloß den Kopf.

"Was gibt's? Ist Bechthold wieder aufgetaucht?"

"In Einzelteilen."

_Als ob ich das nicht wüsste, aber ich muss den Unschuldigen spielen._

"Kallenbach! Es ist…", Chris schaute auf die Uhr und fuhr dann fort "… drei Uhr morgens und ich bin nicht wirklich aufnahmefähig. Also erklär' es in einfachen Worten oder du bekommst morgen einen Anschiss, der es in sich hat."

Da Chris noch nie nett zu Kallenbach gewesen war, würde dieser sich nicht über den rauen Ton wundern. Ganz im Gegenteil, es würde auffallen, wenn er nett wäre.

"Diese Nacht hat mal wieder jemand den Palmengarten heimgesucht. Und neben einem zerstörten Gewächshaus haben die Jungs vom Sicherheitsdienst auch eine Leiche gefunden. Als die Kripo seine Papiere prüfte, da fanden sie heraus, dass es sich um Bechthold handelte und haben mich auch sofort informiert. Und ich habe ihn auch gerade identifiziert. Ist das einfach genug?"

"Bitte?"

"Ja, man hat dein Hauptobservationsobjekt umgebracht. Man hat den Kopf vom Rumpf abgetrennt und tot war er."

"Scheiße, scheiße, SCHEIßE!"

"Nun brüll' doch nicht so. Das war's dann mit deiner Beförderung."

"Du schließt mal wieder nur von dich auf andere. Bechtholds Tod gefährdet meine Arbeit von zwei Jahren. Wenn ich nicht ganz schnell was unternehme, dann tauchen alle ab. Verdammt, das ist das erste Mal seit Jahren, dass wir nicht nur hinter kleinen Fischen her sind. Und das geht gerade kaputt. Und du faselst da von irgendeiner Beförderung. Wo im Palmengarten seid ihr? Ich geh kurz unter die Dusche, damit ich wach werde und dann komm ich vorbei."

Chris brauchte nicht zu schauspielern, er war wirklich stinksauer auf Kallenbach. Der dachte immer nur an seine Karriere. Idealismus war ihm unbekannt.

"Ausreden kann ich es dir wohl nicht. Aber dann tu' mir den Gefallen und fahr' vorsichtig, Denn wenn dir was passiert, dann werde ich morgen zum Staatsanwalt zitiert."

Das war wirklich typisch Kallenbach und Chris war sehr nah daran zu explodieren. Aber dann erinnerte er sich an seine Richtlinien und atmete einmal tief durch.

"Nur um dich zu ärgern, könnt' ich es glatt tun. Also fordere mich nicht heraus. Wir sehn uns nachher."

‚Klack'

Jetzt hatte Chris aufgelegt, bevor Kallenbach es machen konnte.

Er sah hoch und direkt in Eddies Augen.

_Scheiße, scheiße! Wieso muss alles auf einmal passieren?_

"Kallenbach gehört immer noch mit zum Team."

Es war eine Feststellung. Und doch konnte Chris die tausend Fragen, die dahinter standen, fast schon hören.

_Und ich muss ihm noch beibringen, dass ich nicht unschuldig an Bechtholds Tod bin. Muss das ausgerechnet heute sein?_

"Ja, und Mike liebt ihn heiß und innig. Inzwischen leg' ich deren Schichten so, dass sie keine Berührungspunkte mehr haben. Bescheuert, nicht?"

Das Zucken um Eddies Mundwinkel wertete Chris als Zustimmung.

"Sperr sie zusammen in einen Raum. Gib ihnen nur Wasser und Brot und du wirst sehen, nach spätestens zwei Tagen gehen sie miteinander ins Bett und dann lösen sich all deine Probleme in Wohlgefallen auf."

Kallenbach und Mike? Chris schüttelte sich.

"Mann, hast du eine kranke Phantasie. Und außerdem klappt das nicht. Hör' bloß auf, sonst bekomm' ich noch Albträume."

"Die hast du doch schon."

_Danke, wie liebenswürdig. _

Dabei fragte sich Chris, warum er diesen Mann nur liebte. Doch alleine schon wie Eddie vor ihm saß, ihn anschaute und dabei ganz leicht grinste, brachte seine Gedanken auf Abwege. Es fiel Chris schwer, sich zu konzentrieren.

"Stimmt, aber ich hätte gerne andere Träume, Träume, in denen du die Hauptrolle spielst. Und wenn die dann auch noch wahr werden…"

Eddie wurde wieder ernst und wich aus. Scheinbar wollte er noch nicht darüber sprechen.

"Du warst mit deiner Geschichte doch noch nicht fertig. Das meiste kann ich mir schon zusammenreimen, aber wieso hab ich nur den Eindruck, dass du bei Kallenbach am Telefon geschauspielert hast?"

"Ich wusste, dass Bechthold tot auf der Steppenwiese liegt. Schließlich hab' ich ihm den Kopf abgeschlagen."

Das saß. Eddie schluckte, schluckte noch einmal und starrte die ganze Zeit Chris an. Dann fand er seine Stimme wieder.

"Also hat er dich doch gefunden und herausgefordert. Und du hast keine Möglichkeit gehabt, ihm aus dem Weg zu gehen. Ich verstehe eurer verdrehtes Spiel doch richtig?"

Chris fuhr wieder einmal mit den Fingern durch seine Haare. Es war fast unmöglich, Eddie etwas zu verheimlichen. Er schien zu ahnen, wenn Chris nicht die Wahrheit erzählte.

_Ich konnte nur verheimlichen, dass ich unsterblich war, aber das war eine ganz andere Situation._

Aber wenn er eine solide Grundlage für eine neue Beziehung schaffen wollte, dann musste Chris jetzt bei der Wahrheit bleiben.

"Nicht ganz. Ich hab' ihn heute Abend herausgefordert."

Der Blick… Eddies Blick. Er war entsetzt, ungläubig und fast schon ein klein wenig ängstlich.

_Kein Wunder, ich bin nicht mehr der Chris, den du noch vor einem Jahr kanntest. Aber ich will dich immer noch. Mehr als jemals zuvor._

"Sag, dass das nicht wahr ist. Das kann doch nicht wahr sein? Ich kann vielleicht damit leben, dass du kämpfst, um dein Leben zu verteidigen, aber ich kann nicht glauben, dass du zum Killer geworden bist."

"Ich bin kein Killer. Das ist das letzte, was ich werden will, aber Bechthold hat mir keine andere Wahl gelassen, als ihn zu fordern."

"Ach, ja? Warum denn?"

Dieser vorwurfsvolle Ton. Chris weigerte sich, wegen Bechthold ein schlechtes Gewissen zu haben.

_Der Kerl hat bekommen, was er verdient hat. Bin ich froh, dass er in meinem Kopf Ruhe gegeben hat._

"Weil er sich statt mir einen feigen unsterblichen Schwulen und seinen Lover zur Brust nehmen wollte. Und das konnte ich nicht zulassen."

Eigentlich wollte Chris es Eddie gegenüber netter verpacken, besonders wo er Eddies Nerven schon bis zur äußersten Grenze belastet hatte. Aber er wusste einfach nicht wie.

Und Eddie schien auch nicht verstehen, was Chris meinte. Denn sein Gesicht war ein einziges Fragezeichen. Deswegen sah sich Chris genötigt, das ganze zu erklären.

"Hast du dich noch nicht gefragt, woher Thomas mich kennt? Und warum er ausgerechnet auf den Ex- seines Freundes hört?"

Langsam schien es zu Eddie vorzudringen, aber er wollte es wohl nicht glauben, denn er schüttelte den Kopf.

Chris beugte sich zu ihm und nahm seine Hand.

"Thomas ist genauso unsterblich wie ich es bin. Nur einige Jahre älter und erfahrener. Jedenfalls kann er gut Kämpfen aus dem Weg gehen."

"Das kann ich einfach nicht glauben. Das ist doch nur ein schlechter Traum."

"Ist es nicht. Leider. Jedenfalls sind Thomas und Bechthold schon mal aufeinandergetroffen und Bechthold meinte, eine offene Rechnung mit ihm zu haben. Er hat es mir brühwarm erzählt, als wir uns zufällig im Restaurant getroffen haben und er mal wieder keine Chance hatte, mich zu fordern. Und er wollte nicht nur Thomas sondern auch dich. Und das konnte ich nicht zulassen."

Mehr gab es dazu nicht zu sagen und außerdem musste sich Chris langsam auf den Weg machen, wenn Kallenbach nicht misstrauisch werden sollte. Er ließ Eddies Hand los, stand auf und ging in den Flur. Es gab nur noch den Parker, den er anziehen konnte. Alle anderen warmen Sachen hatte er in den letzten Wochen ruiniert. Er zog ihn über und ging zurück in die Küche. Eddie hatte sich nicht gerührt und sein Blick war ins Leere gerichtet. Bei diesem Anblick bekam Chris ein schlechtes Gewissen. Denn eigentlich durfte Eddie jetzt nicht allein bleiben. Aber es ging nicht anders.

"Ich würd' gern' noch bleiben, aber wenn ich jetzt nicht verdammt vorsichtig bin, dann besteht die Gefahr, für sehr lange im Knast zu landen. Und das will ich nicht. Bleib' solange du möchtest. Ich erwarte nicht jetzt und sofort eine Antwort, ob du mit mir einen neuen Anfang wagen willst. Schließlicht kann ich dir keine endgültige Sicherheit geben, aber wenn du das Risiko eingehen willst... Ich habe alle Zeit der Welt und werde auf dich warten."

Eddies Nicken war für Chris das Zeichen zum Aufbruch. Er berührte ihn kurz an der Schulter, dann drehte er sich um und ging.

Als Chris die Haustür öffnete, wusste er plötzlich, was Kallenbach gemeint hatte. Es lagen fast zehn Zentimeter Neuschnee.


	27. und das Leben geht weiter

1

_**Frankfurt, 22. Januar 2004, 22.15 h **_

Die letzten Stunden waren für Chris das absolute Chaos gewesen. Für die Fahrt zum Palmengarten hatte er fast eine Stunde gebraucht und da hatte die Spurensicherung bereits ihren Job gemacht. Die Leiche lag im Zinksarg und überall waren Markierungen auf dem Boden angebracht.

Die Parkanlage sah durch die Schneedecke ganz anders aus als noch vor wenigen Stunden. Chris wusste nicht, was er erwartet hatte, als er wieder zum ‚Tatort' zurückkehrte, bestimmt nicht diese Gleichgültigkeit.

_Aber das war in einem anderen Leben. Schließlich bin ich zwischendurch gestorben._

Chris hatte Kallenbach, der ihn schon wieder mit seinen Kommentaren über die Gefährdung der laufenden Ermittlung nervte, ignoriert und sich dem ermittelnden Beamten, Kurt Matthiesen, den Chris noch nie gesehen hatte, vorgestellt und ihm seine Visitenkarte in die Hand gedrückt. Danach hatte er Matthiesen gebeten, den Namen des Toten vorerst geheim zu halten und sich zu melden, wenn es erste Erfolge bei den Ermittlungen gab. Dieser war damit einverstanden und informierte Chris, dass bei der Spurensuche nicht viel gefunden worden war. Der Kripobeamte war der Meinung, dass es wahrscheinlich noch nicht mal verwertbare DNA-Spuren gab. So sehr sich Chris auch insgeheim darüber freute, er gab sich unzufrieden, müde und sehr schlecht gelaunt.

Dann war Chris mit seinem Wagen ins Präsidium gefahren, das Dreamteam hatte er dazu verdonnert mitzukommen - sie fuhren in ihrem Dienstwagen hinterher. Unterwegs hatte er Helen, Engin, Mike und Carola aus dem Bett geklingelt und zur Arbeit beordert. Wenn sie den Rest der Mafia festnehmen wollten, dann mussten sie handeln, bevor Bechtholds Verschwinden bemerkt wurde.

Die Privatadresse von Carstensen von der Staatsanwaltschaft hatte Chris auch. Er beauftragte Kallenbach, den Staatsanwalt zu wecken, damit dieser die Haft- und Durchsuchungsbefehle gegenzeichnen konnte. Damit würde er einige Stunden beschäftigt sein. Chris hatte noch sehr laut und deutlich Kallenbachs Kommentar über die Beförderung im Ohr und verpasste seinem ‚Lieblingskollegen' nun die passende Retourkutsche. Kallenbach über diesen Auftrag überhaupt nicht glücklich, und versuchte sich zu weigern, aber als Chris erwähnte, dass er dafür sorgen würde, dass sein Einsatz lobend im Abschlußbericht vermerkt würde, zog er doch mit Deichsel von dannen.

Bis die anderen auftauchten, checkte Chris, was am wichtigsten war. Denn in der kurzen Zeit, die sie jetzt zur Verfügung hatten, war es absolut unmöglich, die geplanten fast hundert Verhaftungen und etwa fünfzig Hausdurchsuchungen so zu koordinieren, dass niemand vorher gewarnt wurde. So musste er Prioritäten festlegen.

Als um sechs Uhr Helen auftauchte und mit in die Arbeit einstieg, da merkte Chris, wie gut sie sich in den Fall eingearbeitet hatte. Sie war ein richtiger Profi und stellte keine Fragen, sondern fing an, die anderen Behörden zu kontaktieren und Beamte für die Einsätze anzufordern. Auch war sie mit der Dringlichkeit einverstanden, mit denen die einzelnen Verhaftungen vorgenommen werden sollten.

Kurz danach tauchte Engin mit den anderen auf und das organisierte Chaos begann. Um zehn Uhr hatten sie von Carstensen alle notwendigen Bewilligungen und um elf Uhr fiel der Startschuss.

In dieser Hektik gab es keine Zeit für private Gespräche, doch Chris fing einige fragende Blicke von Engin auf, die er mit einem Schulterzucken beantwortete.

Sie konnten bis auf einen alle Personen, die sie für die Führungsriege hielten, festsetzen. Einzig Sergej Gesse war wie vom Erdboden verschwunden.

Die Aktion blieb von der Presse nicht unbemerkt. Da das Telefon nicht mehr still stand und auch immer mehr Reporter auftauchten – wobei sich Chris fragte, woher die wussten, dass der Zoll für die Aktion zuständig war – wurde für fünf Uhr nachmittags eine Pressekonferenz anberaumt.

Chris legte den Termin so, dass er gleichzeitig ein Gespräch mit Carstensen hatte, so dass er nicht anwesend sein konnte. Wie besprochen überließ er Helen, die dafür die nötige Routine hatte, die Verantwortung für den Auftritt. Engin, Mike und Kallenbach ließ er auch die Show mitmachen, gab ihnen aber die Anordnung, dekorativ auszusehen und die Klappe zu halten. Krause war als Abteilungsleiter natürlich auch mit dabei. Dafür schickte die Staatsanwaltschaft ihren eigenen PR-Mann.

Die Besprechung mit dem Staatsanwalt war nicht halb so schlimm, wie Chris befürchtet hatte. Carstensen machte ihm keine Vorwürfe, sondern stimmte mit ihm die weitere Vorgehensweise ab. Chris empfand es als großes Kompliment, denn eigentlich war Helen die Federführende für die Koordination.

Nach der Pressekonferenz verabschiedeten sich Kallenbach und Deichsel. Da sie schon die ganze Nacht Dienst gehabt hatten, waren sie mehr als nur fertig.

So wenig Chris die beiden leiden konnte, das, was sie heute gemacht hatten, zeigte, wie professionell sie sein konnten, und er war bereit, ihnen eine gute Beurteilung zu schreiben, aber er glaubte, dass Kallenbachs größte Belohnung der Auftritt vor der Presse war.

_Und seine Frau wird mehr als glücklich darüber sein._

Aber auch danach ließ ihnen der Job noch keine Ruhe. Schließlich mussten sie noch die Unterlagen für die Haftprüfung vorbereiten, damit nicht der Falsche versehentlich freigelassen wurde.

Bis um zehn Uhr abends waren alle damit beschäftigt. Dann verabschiedeten sich Carola, Helen und Mike. Nur Engin war noch nicht weg, war aber mal wieder am Kopierer, um einige Unterlagen zu vervielfältigen.

Chris blickte sich um. Das Büro sah aus wie ein Schlachtfeld. Er hatte zwischendurch gerade eben mal Zeit gehabt, eine Pizza zu essen und literweise Kaffee zu trinken, aber bestimmt nicht, um aufzuräumen. Wasser für die Kaffeemaschine war auch keines mehr da.

Noch stellte sich keine Müdigkeit ein. Deswegen stand Chris auf und ging zur Toilette frisches Wasser holen. Als er sich im Spiegel betrachtete, war er überrascht. Denn das Gesicht, das ihn da anschaute, sah nicht wirklich erschöpft aus.

_Dabei hab' ich in den letzten sechsunddreißig Stunden keinen Schlaf bekommen, bin nur ein Mal gestorben. Ich bin wirklich unsterblich._

Er zog eine Grimasse und ging wieder ins Büro.

Als er zurück war, saß Engin wieder an seinem Platz. Ihm konnte man ansehen, dass er seit fast sechzehn Stunden auf den Beinen gewesen war. Er hatte die Kopien auf Chris' Schreibtisch gelegt und streckte alle Viere von sich. Er drehte noch nicht mal den Kopf, als Chris reinkam.

"Du solltest zu Hause in deinem Bett schlafen, Engin, und nicht hier. Du weißt doch, Büroschlaf ist ungesund."

"Danke für den Tipp. Ich werde auch gleich gehen. Muss nur wach genug werden, um autofahren zu können. Und wie fühlst dich?"

"Ich schein' noch eine ziemlich hohe Adrenalindosis im Blut zu haben, jedenfalls fühle ich mich ausgelaugt, bin aber noch ziemlich aufgedreht."

"Hast du letzte Nacht überhaupt geschlafen?"

Die Kaffeemaschine lief und Chris setzte sich auf Engins Schreibtisch.

"Ich war zwischendurch mal für 'ne Stunde außer Gefecht gesetzt. Und bevor du noch weiter fragst: Eddie weiß zwar Bescheid, aber ich habe keine Ahnung, wie er sich entscheiden wird. Er muss den ganzen Kram noch verdauen und ich werde ihm die Zeit lassen, die er braucht. Auch wenn ich am liebsten sofort zu ihm möchte. Und frag bitte nicht weiter, sonst werd' ich noch wahnsinnig."

Die Sehnsucht, alles stehen und liegen zu lassen und zu Eddie zu fahren, war sehr groß, aber Chris wusste, dass Eddie dies nicht vertragen konnte. Deswegen ließ er es bleiben.

_Und außerdem werd' ich gleich in die Falle gehen und schlafen. Ich hab' keinen unendlichen Akku._

"Hab' ich nicht vor. Bin viel zu fertig dafür. Ich trink noch 'ne Tasse Kaffee und bin dann weg. Und außerdem ist das eure Sache."

Dazu konnte Chris nichts mehr sagen.

Die nächsten Minuten saßen sie schweigend zusammen. Nur die Kaffeemaschine machte Lärm. Als der Kaffee durch war, stand Chris auf und füllte zwei Tassen, von denen er eine Engin reichte.

Dieser nippte kurz, bekam einen Hustenanfall und schaute dann Chris an.

"Boah, du willst mir wohl eine Koffeinvergiftung verpassen. Mann, der ist ja noch stärker als sonst."

"Du wolltest doch wach werden..."

"Ja, das bin ich jetzt."

Auch Chris hatte inzwischen getrunken, empfand den Kaffee aber nicht als so schlimm. Engin hatte scheinbar auch nur eine Show abgezogen, denn er leerte die Tasse in einem Zug, stand auf und füllte sie noch mal.

"Weißt du, was heute total untergegangen ist?"

Wenn Engin Chris so ansah, dann hatte er was vor. Und Chris ahnte schon, was er wissen wollte.

"Ja, du meinst Bechthold. Matthiesen hatte sich heute Nachmittag einmal kurz bei mir gemeldet. Die erste Obduktion ist gelaufen. Man hat ihm den Kopf abgeschlagen und ihm mehr oder weniger gleichzeitig ein Messer ins Herz gerammt. Was für 'ne Art zu sterben. Da wollte wohl jemand auf Nummer sicher gehen."

Auch wenn sie unter sich waren, Chris wollte kein Risiko eingehen. Soweit es den Zollbeamten Christoph Schwenk anging, war Bechthold das Opfer in einem ziemlich abgefahrenen Mordfall. Und das war die beste Möglichkeit, Engin zu informieren. Chris' Partner schien das Spiel kapiert zu haben und spielte mit.

"War das denn einer oder mehrere Täter?"

"Das konnte Matthiesen nicht sagen. Das Ganze ist laut seiner Aussage gestern gegen elf passiert und da es schneite wie Sau..."

"... gibt es keine verwertbaren Spuren."

"Du sagst es."

"Haben die verwertbare DNA gefunden?"

Diese Frage plagte Chris auch. Denn wenn sie etwas fanden, dann war er zwar im Moment nicht betroffen – schließlich wurde er erst überprüft, wenn sie ihn verdächtigen sollten – aber für die ferne Zukunft konnte es ein Problem werden.

"Da sind sie noch dran. Bisher gibt's auch noch keine Zeugen. Die Jungs vom Wachdienst, die die Polizei alarmierten, sind aber eher zufällig über die Leiche gestolpert. Die waren da, weil irgendein Idiot das Gewächshaus zerstört hat. Ob das allerdings im Zusammenhang mit dem Mord steht, ist auch noch die Frage."

In Engins Gesicht arbeitete es. So wie er aussah, versuchte er sich an irgendetwas zu erinnern, konnte es aber nicht greifen. Chris kannte den Ausdruck, das passierte Engin hin und wieder. Meistens dauerte es ein, zwei Tage und dann fiel es ihm garantiert zu einem absolut unpassenden Zeitpunkt wieder ein.

Im Gegensatz zu seinem Partner wusste Chris, dass Engin sich an den Mord an Jade Lesage zu erinnern versuchte, aber er wollte nicht, dass Engin dies aussprach.

Denn falls die Polizei irgendwann herausfand, dass es ein Zusammenhang gab zwischen den seltsamen Lichtblitzen, den Geköpften und der Tatsache, dass solche Morde schon seit Jahrhunderten – nein, Jahrtausenden – passierten, würde die Jagd auf Unsterbliche losgehen.

_Irgendwann finden die es raus. Garantiert, aber je später, um so besser._

So beschränkte sich Chris darauf, Engin einen leichten Tritt vor das Schienbein zu geben und ihn warnend anzuschauen.

Die einzige Reaktion war ein leichtes Senken des Kopfes. Dann streckte sich Engin noch einmal und stand auf.

"Komm, Chris, mach Feierabend. Gib mir deine Tasse und fahr' deinen Computer runter. Wenn ich vom Spülen zurück bin, dann gehen wir. Morgen früh müssen wir anfangen, die Ergebnisse der Hausdurchsuchungen auszuwerten."

Währenddessen nahm Engin Chris die Tasse aus der Hand, nahm die halbleere Kaffeekanne und ging zur Tür.

"Oh ja, mein Lieblingsjob."

_Scheiß Schreibtischjob. Ich hasse das. Werd' ich noch mal davon wegkommen?_

Doch Engin war schon zur Tür raus und hatte den Kommentar nicht mitbekommen.

Im Gegensatz zu Engin hatte Chris keine Lust, nach Hause zu fahren. Denn was sollte er dort? Ohne Eddie würde die Wohnung wieder so leer und kalt sein. Genau so, wie sein Leben jetzt war. Chris hoffte, dass Eddie sich für eine gemeinsame Zukunft entscheiden würde.

_Auch wenn du mich zappeln lassen willst, lass dir nicht zuviel Zeit, ich ertrage die Ungewissheit nicht._

_**Frankfurt, 16. April 2005, 19.00 h**_

Direkt gegenüber von Eddies Werkstatt war ein Parkplatz frei. Chris parkte ein und stellte den Sitz seines Audis bequemer. Denn es war noch Licht im Büro und Chris meinte, Eddies Wuschelkopf durch das Fenster erkennen zu können.

Mehr als flüchtige Blicke hatte er die letzten Monate nicht von Eddie zu sehen bekommen. Dieser weigerte sich beharrlich, auch nur in Chris' Nähe zu kommen. Es war nicht wirklich so, dass Chris etwas anderes erwartet hatte, aber nachdem sich Eddie den ganzen Februar nicht gemeldet hatte, ergriff er die Initiative.

Wann immer es sein Dienst zuließ, suchte er sich einen Parkplatz in der Nähe der Werkstatt und wartete, bis Eddie Feierabend machte und wegfuhr. Dann machte er sich auch auf den Heimweg. Bisher hatte Eddie nicht darauf reagiert, aber Chris war sich sicher, dass sein Warten nicht unbemerkt blieb.

Um sich nicht ganz so einsam zu fühlen, hatte er den Teddy, der bisher einen festen Platz in seinem Bett gehabt hatte, mitgenommen. Er saß jetzt auf dem Armaturenbrett und grinste ihn aufmunternd an.

Normalerweise arbeitete Eddie mindestens bis zehn Uhr abends. Heute würde Chris aber nicht so lange bleiben können. Um kurz nach neun ging sein Flug und Adam hatte angekündigt, Chris am Flughafen zu treffen. Es war das erste Mal seit mehreren Monaten, dass sie sich wieder sehen konnten. Adams Aufenthalt in Amerika hatte länger gedauert. Aus den wenigen Telefongesprächen hatte Chris herausgehört, dass er nicht nur Ärger mit einem anderen Unsterblichen, sondern auch mit der Polizei hatte. Aber Adam hatte es geschafft, sich herauszureden, und flog jetzt auch nach Paris.

Die letzten Monate waren ruhig und ereignisreich zugleich gewesen. Sein Privatleben war ohne Eddie einfach nur zum Einschlafen. Nur Amanda war im Februar auf eine Stippvisite vorbeigekommen. Chris war nicht glücklich über ihr Auftauchen gewesen, schließlich lief in der Kunsthalle eine Ausstellung mit sehr wertvollen Exponaten.

Sie hatte aber kein Interesse gehabt, sondern wollte wissen, wie es ihm ging. Schließlich hatte sie durch ihre Quelle – Joe Dawson – erfahren, dass er seinen ersten Kampf überlebt hatte. Chris war mit ihr essen gegangen und hatte ihr alle Details über die Auseinandersetzung verraten. Sie hatte nur den Kopf geschüttelt und gemeint, dass sie bei dem Lehrer diesen Kampfstil irgendwie erwartet hatte. Spät am Abend brachte er sie in ein Hotel und verabschiedete sich vor ihrem Zimmer mit einem Handkuss, ohne sich um ihren Schmollmund zu kümmern.

Auf dem Rückweg in seine Wohnung hatte er wieder einmal gemerkt, dass er verfolgt wurde. Seit Bechtholds Tod hatten sich die Buchhändler an seine Fersen geheftet. Chris hatte nicht vor, sie loszuwerden. Schließlich taten sie nur ihren Job und er hatte kein Interesse daran, ihnen diesen zu erschweren – vorausgesetzt, sie waren nicht im Weg.

Bernhard wurde tatsächlich zum Beobachter ausgebildet. Er hatte sich vor einigen Wochen bei Chris gemeldet. Es schien ihm an der Akademie gut zu gefallen und Joe war für ihn eine Art Mentor geworden. Da die Beobachter ihn auch noch gut bezahlten, schien er zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben wirklich zufrieden zu sein, zudem er an der Akademie auch noch ein nettes Mädchen kennen gelernt hatte.

Ansonsten hatte Chris einen Rhythmus von Arbeit, Training, Eddie beobachten und schlafen gefunden. Sein Privatleben war schlicht und einfach langweilig.

Anders war es auf der Arbeit. Auch wenn alle Akten inzwischen bei der Staatsanwaltschaft lagen und Chris nichts mehr damit zu tun hatte, rief man ihn immer wieder an, weil es doch noch irgendwelche Fragen gab. Zusätzlich hatten Chris und Engin einen neuen Fall, der viel Laufarbeit erforderte. Chris war glücklich darüber, dass er nicht mehr den ganzen Tag im Büro saß. Auch wenn es wieder einmal Überstunden bedeutete. Es war aber nicht so schlimm wie noch vor einigen Monaten.

Mike, Carola, Deichsel und Kallenbach saßen wieder bei der Kripo in ihren alten Büros. Alle hatten einen positiven Vermerk in ihren Akten und Mike und Carola standen kurz vor ihrer Beförderung.

Chris hatte die Benachrichtigung über seine eigene Beförderung vor einigen Tagen in einem hochoffiziellen Schreiben bekommen. Engin hatte ihm freudestrahlend auch sein Beförderungsschreiben gezeigt. Die offizielle Feier war aber erst für die nächste Woche geplant. Chris hoffte, sich vor dem Fototermin drücken zu können, obwohl Krause ihm angedroht hatte, ihn persönlich vor die Kamera zu zerren.

Diese ganze Sache hatte nur einen Nachteil. Wenn sie den aktuellen Fall abgeschlossen hatten, dann würden sie wahrscheinlich für die nächsten Jahre im Büro versauern. Aber das bedeutete für Chris weniger Risiken und darüber würde Eddie bestimmt glücklich sein, also beschwerte er sich nicht darüber.

In Sachen Bechthold gab es nichts Neues. Die Mordkommission hatte Chris nicht in Verdacht, Bechthold umgebracht zu haben. Auch wenn es Phantomzeichnungen von zwei Männern gab, die sich im ‚Dorade' mit Bechthold unterhielten.

Glücklicherweise hatte seine Paranoia Engin angesteckt, der dort den Tisch unter einem falschen Namen reserviert hatte. Die Bilder hatten nicht die geringste Ähnlichkeit mit ihm und Engin, so dass er sie an sämtliche Beamte weitergab, die Bechthold observiert hatten. Natürlich brachte das keine verwertbaren Ergebnisse. Deswegen wurde diese Spur nicht weiter verfolgt.

Aufgrund der Todesart, die fast auf eine Hinrichtung schließen ließ, tendierte Matthiesen dazu, dass Bechthold von der japanischen Mafia ermordet worden war, aber über die genauen Umstände tappte er im Dunkeln.

Gesse, der immer noch nicht aufgetaucht war, gehörte auch zu den Verdächtigen, aber dafür lagen auch keine Beweise vor. Alles in allem standen die Chancen gut, dass der Mordfall Georg Bechthold nicht aufgeklärt werden konnte.

_Und wenn sich Eddie für mich entscheidet, dann stände einem glücklichen und zufriedenen Leben nichts mehr im Wege._

Doch das tat dieser ja nicht und deswegen saß Chris im Auto und wartete auf eine Reaktion. Eine halbe Stunde war schon vergangen und langsam wurde Chris langweilig. Seine gepackte Tasche lag im Kofferraum. Aber da es mal wieder regnete, hatte Chris keine Lust, auszusteigen und sein Laptop herauszuholen. Deswegen ließ er es und suchte im Radio nach einem Sender, der ein etwas weniger einschläferndes Musikprogramm hatte. Als er nichts fand, stellte er es aus. Chris wollte noch eine halbe Stunde warten und dann zum Flughafen fahren, egal, ob Eddie ihn bemerkt hatte oder nicht.

Als die Beifahrertür kurz darauf mit einem Ruck geöffnet wurde, blickte Chris irritiert zur Seite. Noch verwunderter war er, als er sah, dass es Eddie war.

_Hat der verrückte Kerl doch glatt den Hinterausgang genommen, nur um mich zu überraschen._

"Komm rein und setz' dich. Draußen ist es nass."

Erstaunlicher Weise folgte Eddie seiner Aufforderung und setzte sich auf den Beifahrersitz. Doch statt zu sagen, was er auf dem Herzen hatte, schwieg er und starrte aus der Frontscheibe.

Zum ersten Mal seit Monaten hatte Chris die Chance, Eddie aus der Nähe zu betrachten. Sein Geliebter hatte sich verändert. Um die Mundwinkel zogen sich einige scharfe Linien und die Lachfältchen um die Augen waren verschwunden. Er wirkte nicht mehr wie ein Lausbub, der nie erwachsen werden wollte, sondern er war hart und verbittert. Und Chris ahnte, dass er selbst der Grund dafür war.

"Warum?" Eddie brach das Schweigen.

"Weil ich so egoistisch bin, dass ich mit dir zusammen leben will. Ich liebe dich."

"Und du hast mich vor über einem Jahr verlassen, weil du eine zu große Gefahr für mich darstellst, richtig?"

Was wollte Eddie? Chris wusste es nicht, fühlte aber Eddies Blick auf sich ruhen, der ihn aufforderte zu reden.

"Ich dachte es, ja."

"Und welchen Grund wirst du dir beim nächsten Mal suchen, um mich wieder zu verlassen?"

"Eddie!"

_Wie kann er nur so was von mir denken?_

Seine Finger fuhren durch die Haare.

"Ich werde dich nicht mehr verlassen, nur wenn du dir wirklich sicher bist, es nicht mehr mit mir auszuhalten. Ich habe dich im letzten Jahr so vermisst, das kannst du mir glauben."

"Ja und? Und was ist, wenn dich irgendeiner von deinen unsterblichen Kumpels zum Kampf fordert und du nicht wiederkommst, weil er dich einen Kopf kürzer gemacht hat? Dann steh' ich auch alleine da. Und ich kann nicht mit dieser ständigen Bedrohung leben."

Eddies Stimme war so unendlich bitter geworden. Dann drehte er sich zu Chris und sah ihn an.

"Schau dir doch an, was aus mir geworden ist. Ich würde es nicht mehr überstehen, wenn du mich noch einmal verlassen solltest, und deswegen ist es besser, wenn du nicht mehr in meine Nähe kommst. Ich will nicht mehr so verletzt werden. Es tut mir leid, Chris, aber meine Antwort ist nein. Es kann keinen neuen Anfang mehr geben."

Eddie beugte sich vor und öffnete die Tür. Chris war durch den Ausbruch zu geschockt, um zu reagieren. Er sah nur, wie gerade all seine Wünsche auf einmal zerplatzten.

"Es ist richtig, was ich damals sagte: Wenn die Götter besonders grausam sind, dann erfüllen sie deinen sehnlichsten Wunsch. Mich haben sie damit zerstört."

Dann war Chris alleine im Auto. Von Eddie blieb nichts zurück. Noch nicht mal ein Geruch.

Er vergrub den Kopf in seine Hände und versuchte gar nicht erst, das Schluchzen zu unterdrücken.

_Aus, vorbei, nie wieder._

Verzweifelt schlug er mit seiner Hand auf das Lenkrad. Ein empörtes Brummen des Teddys brachte Chris wieder zurück. Als er hochblickte, hatte er den Eindruck, dass der Bär ihm zuzwinkerte. Fast so, als ob er ihm etwas sagen wollte.

Chris fing er an, über das, was Eddie ihm gesagt hatte, nachzudenken. Und dann war er nicht mehr bereit, Eddies Abfuhr einfach so hinzunehmen.

Schließlich liebte Eddie ihn auch, also konnte ein Versuch nicht schaden. Chris nahm den Teddy, steckte ihn in seine Jackentasche, stieg aus und ging zur Werkstatt. Die Außenbeleuchtung war an und die Tür war abgeschlossen. Doch auf dem Betriebsgelände stand noch Eddies Kombi.

_Tut mir leid, aber du legst dich gerade mit einem Bullen an, damit hältst du mich nicht auf._

Das Schloss knackte Chris innerhalb von zwei Minuten. Dieses Mal ging die Tür völlig geräuschlos auf. Kein verräterisches Knarren, nichts.

Auf leisen Sohlen ging Chris zu Eddies Büro. War er dort sah, erschütterte ihn zutiefst.

Eddie saß nicht auf seinem uralten, unheimlich bequemen Bürostuhl, nein, er hatte sich unter das Fenster gehockt und die Beine an die Brust gezogen. Er hatte kein Licht angemacht. Nur die Außenlampen brachten eine diffuse Beleuchtung. Neben Eddie sah Chris eine Glutkuppe. Es war wohl eine Zigarette, die dieser in der rechten Hand hielt. An dem Geruch erkannte Chris, dass Eddie irgendetwas eingemischt hatte.

_Verdammt, das hat er doch schon seit Jahren nicht mehr getan. Mike hatte damals die überzeugenderen Argumente._

Hilflos stand Chris vor dieser Situation. Eddie sah so etwas von fertig aus und schien noch nicht mal mitbekommen zu haben, dass Chris da war. Die einzige Bewegung war seine Hand, die er hin und wieder zum Mund führte, um an der Zigarette zu ziehen. Ansonsten hatte er sich scheinbar in eine andere Welt zurückgezogen.

_Wie soll ich zu ihm vordringen? Verdammt, das kann ich nicht, bei solchen Gefühlsdingen geht doch bei mir immer alles schief._

Auch wenn Chris es immer abgestritten hätte, falls ihn jemand darauf angesprochen hätte: Eddie war trotz seiner Verrücktheiten der ruhende Pool in ihrer Beziehung. Er hatte Chris immer die nötige Ruhe gegeben, den Alltag zu überstehen, und war für Chris die Schulter, an die er sich anlehnen konnte. Etwas, das er bei seinen Freundinnen vergeblich gesucht hatte.

Und Eddie so da sitzen zu sehen... Chris wusste nicht weiter. Doch wenn er sich jetzt umdrehte und ging, dann würde er seinen Geliebten für immer verlieren. Und das wollte er nicht.

Doch wenn er etwas Falsches sagte, dann würde er ihn genauso verlieren. Schlimmer noch, so wie Eddie jetzt im Moment aussah, würde es ihn endgültig zerstören.

Aber es gab noch Dinge, bei denen keine Worte nötig waren. Chris ging zu Eddie, hockte sich zu ihm und zog ihn in seine Arme. Er hielt ihn einfach nur ganz fest. Von der Zigarette war nur noch ein kleiner Stumpen übrig, den er Eddie aus den Fingern wand und auf den Fliesen ausdrückte.

Entgegen Chris' Befürchtungen wehrte sich Eddie nicht dagegen. Aber das beruhigte Chris nicht. Ganz im Gegenteil. Er befürchtete, dass Eddie in eine andere Welt abgetaucht war und gar nicht mitbekam, was Chris da tat.

Es hielt ihn aber nicht davon ab, seinen Freund weiter zu halten. Schließlich würde die Wirkung der Droge irgendwann nachlassen und Eddie von seinem Trip runterkommen.

Die Minuten verrannen unendlich langsam. Die Außenbeleuchtung hatte sich schon längst automatisch abgestellt. Nur das Ticken der Uhr über dem Eingang ließ Chris erahnen, wie die Zeit verging. Hin und wieder fuhr ein Auto vorbei und im Scheinwerferlicht konnte Chris sehen, wie langsam sich der Zeiger vorwärtsbewegte.

Irgendwann fing Eddie an, sich zu einer Melodie, die nur er hörte, im Takt zu bewegen, aber nach wenigen Minuten hörte er wieder damit auf.

Es war schon fast Mitternacht, als Chris die Vibration seines Handys in seiner Hosentasche spürte. Er kam aber nicht schnell genug an den Apparat, weil Eddie mit seinem Gewicht auf ihm lag.

_Verdammt, das ist Adam, der wartet sicher schon 'ne ganze Weile am Flughafen auf mich._

Als er das Handy endlich rausgepult hatte, bestätigte ihm die Nummer auf dem Display, dass tatsächlich Adam angerufen hatte. Statt zurückzurufen, schrieb Chris eine SMS, in der stand, dass er in Ordnung, aber immer noch in Frankfurt war und sich sobald wie möglich melden würde.

Er war nur einen Moment abgelenkt, aber ausgerechnet den suchte Eddie sich aus, um wieder zu sich zu kommen. Jedenfalls fing er an, sich unruhig in Chris' Armen zu bewegen.

Die Nachricht wurde noch abgeschickt, dann flog das Handy in irgendeine Ecke. Chris strich ganz vorsichtig über Eddies Haare, immer wieder, wie um ein unruhiges Kind zu besänftigen. Chris hatte keine Ahnung, wie er jemanden auf einem Trip beruhigen sollte. Er hatte damit überhaupt keine Erfahrung. Aber es schien zu wirken. Eddie wurde ruhiger, und zum ersten Mal an diesem Abend hatte Chris das Gefühl, dass Eddie die Berührung nicht nur akzeptierte, sondern auch genoss. Es war ein sehr friedlicher, fast schon magischer Moment, der für Chris nie zu enden brauchte. Er kuschelte sich etwas mehr an Eddie und inhalierte seinen Geruch. Da sich der Gestank des Drogencocktails verflüchtigt hatte, konnte Chris in dieser Mischung aus Motorenöl, Schweiß und ein Hauch von Aftershave, die unverwechselbar Eddies war, schwelgen.

"Das ist jetzt kein Traum mehr? Du bist wirklich bei mir?"

Eddie war wirklich wieder in die Gegenwart zurückgekehrt.

"Träumst du davon, wenn du high bist? Ist das der Grund, warum du Drogen nimmst? Das kannst du viel einfacher haben, ohne süchtig zu werden und deinen Körper zu zerstören."

Chris bemühte sich, seinen Tonfall ruhig zu halten. Es sollte sich auf keinen Fall so anhören, als ob er ihm Vorwürfe machen würde.

"Das macht mich aber auf eine andere Art und Weise kaputt. Es ist diese Ungewissheit, ob du den Tag überlebst. Das zerrt an meinen Nerven. Als du damals privat in Sachen Bechthold ermittelt hattest, da hatte ich mir schon Sorgen gemacht, dass dir irgendetwas passieren könnte. Besonders wie du im Urlaub verdeckt ermittelt hattest. Schließlich kenne ich dein Temperament. Und wenn ich daran denke, dass jetzt irgend so ein Typ auftaucht und dich zum Kampf fordert, nur weil ihr dieses dämliche Spiel habt..."

_Wie Recht du hast._

Der Rest blieb aber unausgesprochen. Dafür kuschelte sich Eddie noch näher an Chris. Fast als ob er ihm unter die Haut kriechen wollte.

"Es gibt Möglichkeiten, den Herausforderungen aus dem Weg zu gehen. Ich muss nicht kämpfen. Was meinst du, wie Thomas überlebt hat? Glaubst du wirklich, dass er kämpfen kann? Ich bin auch Bechthold fast ein halbes Jahr erfolgreich aus dem Weg gegangen, und wenn ich weiß, dass du da bist, ist das noch ein Grund mehr, vorsichtig zu sein. Ob du es glaubst oder nicht, ich bin nicht mehr der wilde Habicht. Es würde nur einige Auswirkungen auf unser Leben haben."

"Welche?"

"Wir müssten ständig bereit sein, unsere Zelte abzubrechen und in einer anderen Stadt neu anzufangen. Du solltest dir deswegen für deine Werkstatt einen Pächter suchen. Aber ich hatte schon immer den Traum, mit dir die Welt zu erobern. Ob Rio, New York, Tokio, Hongkong oder wo auch immer du hin willst, die Welt steht uns offen."

Dieser Gedanke gefiel Chris. Er hatte diesen Traum schon öfters gehabt, aber das reale Leben hatte ihnen bisher einen Strich durch die Rechnung gemacht.

"Solange wir nicht nach Hongkong fahren, hört sich das Ganze gar nicht mal so schlecht an. Aber was habe ich für Sicherheiten?"

Da war doch mal ein Urlaub in Hongkong gewesen, über den sich Eddie immer ausschwieg. Chris fragte sich, was da wirklich passiert war, dass Eddie eine derartige Aversion gegen die Stadt entwickelt hatte.

"Seit wann braucht Edgar Sänger, ehemaliger Kleinkrimineller und absolut verrückter und unmöglicher Kerl eine Sicherheit?"

"Weil eben jener Edgar Sänger seit einigen Jahren solide und erfolgreicher Unternehmer ist, mein lieber Chris. Ich habe nur überlebt, weil ich nicht zu viele Risiken eingegangen bin."

_Gott, er hört sich ja genau so an wie Iris. Wo wird das noch enden?_

Doch sie hatten es wirklich geschafft, dieses heikle Thema mit einem leichten Ton zu besprechen, von dem Chris immer geträumt hatte, doch er zögerte einen Moment, die nächste Frage zu stellen. Dann überwand er sich.

"Wärst du denn bereit, für mich dieses Risiko einzugehen?"

Zuerst schwieg Eddie. Chris hatte den Eindruck, dass er über diese Frage nachdachte.

"Erinnerst du dich an letztes Weihnachten?"

_Das Billardspiel und unsere heiße Nacht?_

"Wie sollte ich mich nicht daran erinnern. Obwohl es mir am nächsten Tag wie ein Traum vorgekommen ist."

"Nicht nur dir. Ich hatte mich am Nachmittag mit Thomas gestritten, ohne wirklich einen Grund zu haben. Einfach nur, weil ich die Erinnerung vom vorhergehenden Weihnachten in meinem Kopf hatte und es so weh tat. Weißt du, ich habe Thomas nicht geliebt, doch er war in den letzten Monaten mein Anker, der mich vor dem Verrücktwerden gerettet hatte. Im Gegensatz zu der Show, die ich damals mit Mike abgezogen hatte, war bei mir aber nicht die Spur eines schlechten Gewissens vorhanden..."

Wieder schwieg Eddie, doch auch Chris hielt seinen Mund, gab keinen Kommentar ab, und liebkoste Eddies Haare.

"Was ich sagen wollte... Als ich dich dann in derselben Nacht in der Kneipe gesehen habe, da wollte ich mir selbst beweisen, dass ich dich nicht mehr brauchte. Wollt' mich dir abgewöhnen. Und ein One Night-Stand so ganz ohne Gefühle, einfach nur Sex, schien mir der beste Weg. Aber da hast du mir einen Strich durch die Rechnung gemacht."

"Hey, die Nummer auf'm Klo, was war das?"

Bei dem Gedanken daran wurde Chris noch nachträglich rot. Er war kein Exhibitionist und würde es auch nie werden.

"Das war mehr als Sex, verdammt, du hast dich einfach so fallen lassen und mir rückhaltlos vertraut. Du hast dich einfach nicht so verhalten wie das Arschloch, das mich verlassen hatte. Und ich war verloren."

Das war mal wieder typisch Eddie. Er redete, aber eine wirkliche Antwort gab er nicht.

"Sorry, das wollt' ich nicht, aber ich hatte an dem Abend eine Konfrontation mit Bechthold und als du dann vor mir standest, da brauchte ich dich so sehr..."

_Und auch ich hab' meine Weihnachtserinnerungen._

Sie schwiegen. Chris wusste nicht, wie er die richtigen Worte finden sollte, um wieder zum Thema zurück zu kommen. Die Stille empfand er allerdings nicht als unangenehm.

"Kann es sein, dass ich mich gerade wie meine Mutter angehört habe?"

So war Eddie. Er sagte nie das, was man erwartete.

"Eine gewisse Ähnlichkeit war nicht zu überhören, besonders ‚mein lieber Chris' war Ton für Ton Iris."

"Stimmt, du hast damit ja Erfahrung."

"Nichts gegen deine Mutter, sie ist 'ne klasse Frau, aber wenn sie damit anfängt, könnt' ich sie gegen die Wand klatschen. Ganz so krass meine ich es nicht," setzte er nach diesen Worten erklärend hinzu.

„Denn wenn sie ‚mein lieber Chris' sagt, dann hat sie irgendetwas besonderes vor."

Chris konnte Eddies Lachen spüren und dann hörte er es auch.

_Wie schnell doch die Stimmung umgesprungen ist. Wenn ich daran denke, wie verzweifelt ich war, weil er mir einen Korb gegeben hatte. Jetzt habe ich wieder Hoffnung._

Doch dann wurde Eddie wieder ernst.

"Ich liebe meine Mutter, ich liebe sie wirklich, aber ich habe mir geschworen, dass ich niemals so werde wie sie..."

Wieso sprach er nicht aus, was er andeutete? Eddie war für Chris wirklich ein Buch mit sieben Siegeln und doch fühlte er sich in seiner Gegenwart so glücklich, geborgen und unheimlich lebendig.

"Und was willst du verrückter Kerl mir damit sagen? Jetzt red' nicht so um den heißen Brei herum."

"Macht mir aber Spaß!"

"Klar, weil du glaubst, mich damit auf die Palme treiben zu können. Tut mir leid, aber ich hab' mich im letzten Jahr sehr verändert. So schnell pflück' ich keine Kokosnüsse mehr!"

"Schade, ich find's einfach nur niedlich, wenn du dich aufregst."

"Gut, dass ich das jetzt weiß. Ich bin nämlich nicht niedlich."

"Doch, das bist du."

"Bin ich nicht."

"Wohl!"

"Du Spinner!"

"Für dich immer."

Was gab es Schöneres, als seinen Geliebten in den Armen zu halten und sich mit ihm zu kabbeln? Chris wusste etwas Besseres, aber dafür brauchte er eine Antwort auf seine Frage. Er war nur froh, dass er am nächsten Tag keinen Muskelkater haben würde. Denn so lange, wie er jetzt schon auf dem Boden hockte...

_Unsterblichkeit hat wirklich seine Vorteile, aber was bringt sie mir, wenn ich Eddie irgendwann verliere?_

"Warum?"

Es lag wieder eine Ernsthaftigkeit in Eddies Stimme, die Chris aufhorchen ließ.

"Warum was?"

"Warum willst du so unbedingt mit mir zusammen sein? Du könntest andere haben. Diese Amanda scheint doch nicht abgeneigt zu sein und sie wird im Gegensatz zu mir nicht altern. Warum lässt du nicht locker?"

Chris überlegte, wie er es Eddie verständlich machen konnte, aber ihm fehlten die Worte. Doch dann kam ihm eine Idee.

"Egal, was ich darauf antworten würde, es wäre so rosarot und schnulzig, dass du es mir nicht glauben würdest."

"Und was, wenn ich es einfach nur hören will? Du hast mir schon gesagt, dass du mich liebst. Aber reicht es aus, um mich altern zu sehn? Irgendwann werde ich vielleicht auch noch krank und dann musst du mich pflegen. Willst du das wirklich?"

Seine rechte Hand hatte sich von Eddie gelöst und Chris' Finger fuhren jetzt durch sein Haar.

"Gut, wie du willst. Du bekommst deine Antwort. Ich liebe dich, nicht Amanda oder irgendeine andere Person. Ich hab zwar verdammt lang' gebraucht, um das zu merken, aber ich habe nicht vor, meine Meinung zu ändern. Ich wollte früher nur mit dir alt werden. Jetzt will ich soviel Zeit, wie es nur geht, mit dir verbringen. Ich bin nicht der Typ, der immer die passenden Worte findet und ich bin bestimmt nicht so romantisch verlangt wie Klaus oder Mike, aber du musst mir glauben, dass ich nur dich will."

Chris zögerte einen Moment, er wusste nicht, ob das reichte. Er entschied, dass es nicht genug war.

"Und wenn du irgendwann einmal alt und krank sein solltest, so what? Wenn ich nicht unsterblich geworden wäre, dann hätten wir eine Münze werfen können, wer irgendwann wen pflegt. Ich war mir der Tatsache schon lange bewusst. Reicht das oder willst du, dass ich auf Knien vor dir rutsche und einen Heiratsantrag mache?"

Der letzte Satz war raus, bevor Chris wirklich darüber nachgedacht hatte. Er hatte eigentlich nie vorgehabt zu heiraten, aber der Gedanke, durch einen Ring mit Eddie verbunden zu ein, hatte auf einmal etwas unheimlich Verlockendes, dafür würde er sogar stundenlang auf den Knien rutschen. Doch Eddie winkte ab.

"Die Vorstellung hat schon ihren Reiz, besonders die Stelle, wo du auf den Knien vor mir rutschst, aber lass mal, dafür lieg' ich zu gemütlich auf dir. Die Antwort genügt mir. Aber eine Frage hab' ich noch."

Beinah wäre ein genervter Seufzer über Chris' Lippen gekommen, aber er konnte es so gerade noch verhindern. Er konnte sich glücklich schätzen, dass Eddie überhaupt zuhörte.

"Was denn?"

"Wovon sollen wir denn leben, wenn wir die Welt unsicher machen?"

"Tja, wir werden wohl immer wieder arbeiten müssen. Ich habe nicht wirklich viel Geld angespart. Amanda hat mir zwar für eins ihrer Konten eine Vollmacht erteilt, aber ich bezweifle, dass du auf ihre Kosten leben möchtest. Aber ich denke nicht, dass es da Probleme geben sollte. Du als Schrauber und ich in der Security, die nehmen uns mit Kusshand."

"Und wenn nicht?"

"Du hast doch ein nettes Vorstrafenregister und Amanda hat mir viel beigebracht, und wenn alles schief läuft, dann musst du mich halt aus der Leichenhalle rausholen."

Wie es kam, dass Chris auf einmal auf dem Rücken und Eddie mehr oder weniger auf ihm lag, wusste er nicht. Er hatte nicht wirklich mit diesem Angriff gerechnet.

"Du verarschst mich. Der aufrechte und ehrliche Bulle Christoph Schwenk will auf einmal irgendwelche krummen Dinger drehen? Sag, dass es ein schlechter Scherz war, und ich lass dich los."

Zusätzlich hatte Eddie auch noch Chris' Hände gepackt und drückte sie über seinem Kopf auf den Boden. Wenn Chris es wirklich wollte, dann hätte Eddie keine Chance. Aber wieso sollte er das? So intensiv hatte er Eddie schon lange nicht mehr gespürt. Es fiel schwer, eine sinnvolle und logische Antwort zu geben.

"Es war kein Scherz. Ich hab' mich im letzten Jahr wirklich verändert. Und dazu gehört auch, dass ich zum Eigentum anderer Leute eine etwas andere Einstellung bekommen habe. Du kannst dich dafür bei Amanda und Adam bedanken."

Dass Eddie auf einmal lachend über ihm zusammenbrach, empfand Chris zwar als sehr angenehm, wusste aber nicht wirklich, was er davon halten sollte.

"Eddie! Erde an Edgar Sänger! Huhu! Was ist los mit dir?"

Aber Eddie krümmte sich in seinem Lachanfall. Chris war sich nicht sicher, ob dies nicht noch eine Folge des Drogenkonsums war. Deswegen hielt er einfach nur still. Es war ja auch wirklich angenehm, Eddie so zu spüren.

_Mehr als nur angenehm. Scheiße! Chris, denk an was anderes, sonst bekommst du schneller einen Steifen, als du ‚Piep' sagen kannst._

"Ach, dir gefällt es also, was ich mit dir mache? Sag mal, hast du nicht irgendwo in deiner Hosentasche noch Handschellen, mit denen ich dich fesseln kann? Du schuldest mir noch was."

Warum musste Eddie nur in dieser Tonlage sprechen? Und warum tastete er jetzt mit einer Hand seinen Körper entlang?

"Du schuldest mir noch eine Antwort, Eddie."

"Ich habe sie dir schon längst gegeben."

"Formuliere sie bitte so, dass ich sie verstehe."

Dann spürte Chris, wie Eddie von ihm abließ und aufstand. Er ging zum Schreibtisch und machte die kleine Leselampe an. Dann kam er zurück und reichte Chris die Hand. Er nahm sie und zog sich hoch.

Eddie ließ ihn los, setzte sich hinter seinen Schreibtisch und wühlte in seinen Unterlagen. Und Chris wusste einfach nicht, wie er dieses Verhalten einschätzen sollte.

Bis Eddie fündig wurde und ihm einen Brief unter die Nase hielt.

"Was soll das?"

"Das ist ein Angebot, meine Werkstatt zu kaufen. Man hat mir zwei Millionen geboten. Ich hatte eigentlich vor abzulehnen, aber das werde ich nicht mehr tun. Ich werde jetzt den Preis noch etwas hochtreiben und dann verkaufe ich. Wenn ich dann meine Schulden abziehe, die ich immer noch habe, kommt schon ein ganz nettes Sümmchen zusammen."

"Nein, das kann ich nicht glauben."

"Doch, der arme kleine Kriminelle, der vor einigen Jahren zu stolz war, dich um Kohle anzupumpen, ist jetzt Millionär und weißt du was?"

"Das meinte ich doch gar nicht. Du hängst doch an der Werkstatt, du liebst sie!"

"Stimmt, aber ich habe gerade festgestellt, dass ich genau so geworden bin, wie ich es nie sein wollte, und es wird verdammt noch mal Zeit, das zu ändern. Ich wollte nie ein Spießer werden, der nur auf seine Sicherheit bedacht ist. Gib mir etwas Zeit, den Verkauf vernünftig über die Bühne zu bringen, und dann erobern wir die Welt. Ich kann überall an Autos schrauben."

Eddies Stimme war so lebendig und das Strahlen in seinem Gesicht war so intensiv. Chris konnte sein Glück einfach nicht fassen.

Er spürte, wie ihm der Brief wieder aus den Händen genommen wurde. Und dann wurde er mit sanfter Gewalt nach hinten gedrängt, bis er die Wand in seinem Rücken spürte. Eddies Lippen an seinen Ohrläppchen und Hände, die gierig über seinen Körper fuhren. Er schien etwas zu finden, stutzte kurz und zog den Teddy aus der Jackentasche. Er löste sich kurz von Chris und setzte ihn mit einem Grinsen setzte so auf dem Tisch ab, dass er mit dem Rücken zu Chris saß.

"Du bist noch zu jung, um zuzuschauen, was ich jetzt mit Chris machen werde, sorry, mein Kleiner."

_Was hast du vor? Der hat doch sonst immer zugeschaut!_

Mit einem diabolischen Grinsen im Gesicht drehte Eddie sich um und ging auf Chris zu. Er spielte es aus, dass er größer war und stützte sich mit seinen Händen an der Wand direkt neben Chris Kopf ab und schaute auf ihn hinab. Eben diese Wand bewahrte Chris davor, nicht auf den Boden zu rutschen, so wackelig wurden seine Beine. Dann beugte Eddie sich hinab und flüsterte in Chris' Ohr.

"Ich will zuerst nach Paris. Aber vorher, vorher wirst du mir verraten, wo du deine Handschellen hast. Du entkommst mir diese Nacht nicht."

_Hab' ich auch gar nicht vor._

Die nächsten Jahre würden bestimmt nicht langweilig werden. Nicht mit Eddie an seiner Seite.

_Fin_

There's no time for us  
There's no place for us  
What is this thing that builds our dreams yet slips away from us

Who wants to live forever  
Who wants to live forever...?

There's no chance for us  
It's all decided for us  
This world has only one sweet moment set aside for us

Who wants to live forever  
Who wants to live forever?

Who dares to love forever?  
When love must die

But touch my tears with your lips  
Touch my world with your fingertips  
And we can have forever  
And we can love forever  
Forever is our today  
Who wants to live forever  
Who wants to live forever?  
Forever is our today

Who waits forever anyway?

Who Wants To Live Forever (May)

QUEEN


End file.
